Pokémon Sinnoh Journey VOL 3
by 19jchoi
Summary: Continuing onwards at Sinnoh, Hikaru unravels more mysteries about himself and his Pokémon's true power and his bonds with them. At the same time, he continues his path to become a Top Coordinator and a Sinnoh Champion at the Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League. With love in the air, best friends to rely on, and rivals to battle against, what will result in Hikaru's adventure?
1. The Old Gateau in the Old Chateau!

**Pokémon Sinnoh Journey VOL. 3**

 **(I do not own Pokémon.)**

 **Chapter** **1: The Old Gateau in the Old Chateau!**

"Hello! Where does the time fly! So, how are you all doing?" Professor Oak asked. At Canalave City, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock were currently at the Canalave City Pokémon Center where they all got a call from Professor Oak.

"Great! We're all doing just fine!" Ash explained. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "It's been so long!" Dawn giggled. She recalled the last time she called the Kanto Professor, and that was when they were training for the Celestic Town Contest.

Suddenly, Grotle let out a joyful cry as he tackled Ash to the ground, much to the Kanto trainer's surprise. The Grass Type began to nuzzle him happily, as Ash laughed nervously, with Pikachu groaning with the surprise he just took.

"Well! Grotle here is especially healthy!" Prof. Oak chuckled with a smile. "Y-Yeah! Ever since Grotle evolved, we've been working on a brand new battling style!" Ash explained. "Pikachu..." Pikachu grunted as he got up.

Ash took out the Grove Pokémon's Pokéball and returned him. "Okay, Grotle. Return!" Ash called. He returned the healthy Grass Type back to its Pokéball as the Twinleaf girl tried to explain her news, along with Hikaru.

The Twinleaf boy said his news first. "Well, Professor. For starters, my team has grown stronger, too! Kirlia and Luxio have both evolved into Gardevoir and Luxray..." Hikaru started, as the Kanto Professor chuckled in amusement.

"Oh! Is that so! Why, that's splendid!" Prof. Oak commented. "But... Luxray... Well, let's just say she's not liking me for some reason anymore..." Hikaru mumbled as he held Luxray's Pokéball. Prof. Oak frowned as he nodded.

"I understand. When a Luxray evolves, you would have to tame it in order to become friends with it! I can quite understand that!" Prof. Oak assured. The Twinleaf boy chuckled nervously as Monferno scratched his head with a sheepish grin.

"Also, you know what, Professor? Swinub also evolved into a Piloswine, too!" Dawn explained. Suddenly, as she said the name, Piloswine tackled Dawn to the ground, much to her surprise. She shrieked as she fell to the ground by her heavy Ice-Ground Type Pokémon.

"Come on, Piloswine! Get off of me!" Dawn pleaded as Piloswine only played along with her even more. The Kanto Professor chuckled, seeing how energetic the Ice-Ground Type was. "Say! Piloswine looks as healthy as Grotle!" Prof. Oak complimented.

He cleared his throat, making a poem. "I think it's time for a poem! 'A toast! May a good health be a sign of great success and with Piloswine!'" Prof. Oak claimed. That seemed to be spark up Dawn's feelings as she grew joyful with the poem.

"Awesome! I can't believe you just made up a poem about my Piloswine and me just like that!" Dawn shrieked in amazement. Brock and Hikaru chuckled nervously as the Kanto Professor smiled with a laugh.

"Mm hm! After a bit of poetry, there's nothing like a bite of gateau!" Prof. Oak chuckled. He took a bite out of a purple gateau, which seemed delicious as the Kanto Professor looked to be enjoying the sweet.

As he finished his snack, Prof. Oak suddenly had an idea. "Say... I had a thought! You four are all in Canalave City, right?" Prof. Oak asked. "Yes... We came here for our sixth Gym battle, Professor." Hikaru explained.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno agreed as he settled on Hikaru's left shoulder. "You should try some Old Gateau from the Old Chateau!" Professor Oak suggested. That caught the group's surprise as Ash asked.

"Huh? The Old Chateau?" Ash repeated in question. "Yes! It's where they make a special type of gateau that's out of this world! I'll tell you, I've eaten all different kinds of gateaux there is! Gateaus professionals call it the 'Mirage Gateau'!" Prof. Oak explained.

That left the Kanto trainer interested as he was in awe. "Wow... I've got to try that!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu replied. "Yeah, me too!" Dawn agreed. "I could go for some sweets, too." Hikaru agreed. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched in eagerness.

"And it's made at the Old Chateau?" Brock asked. "Old Gateau in the Old Chateau!" Prof. Oak stated, which once again grabbed the group's attention. "See, the plain and simple fact is, they make the Old Gateau in the Old Chateau in Canalave City!" Prof. Oak explained.

Brock took out his Sinnoh guidebook, checking the Old Chateau section. "Wait, hold on... I remember now... Here it is!" Brock called. He opened the Old Chateau section, of where the Old Gateau was displayed.

The three young trainers were amazed by the looks of the gateau. "Wow..." Ash said in awe. "That looks delicious!" Dawn admitted. "I've just got to try one of those, too!" Hikaru admitted. "Mon..." "Pika Pika!" Monferno and Pikachu cried out in awe.

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Monferno)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Monferno uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru glares at Yamato, his eyes glowing as Yamato evilly sneers back)

(Ash, Dawn, and Brock watches as Hikaru and Yamato's dark battle begins)

 **[Opening ends]**

"So that's the Old Gateau, huh..." Ash said in amazement. "And that must be where the Old Chateau is!" Dawn exclaimed in amazement. "I wonder what it would really taste like if we take a bite out of it..." Hikaru wondered.

"Pikachu?" "Ferno?" Even the two starters were wondering on how the gateau would taste like if they were to eat it. "Since you're in the city already, I'm suggesting that you visit the Chateau while giving the gateau a try! It might be a good experience for all four of you!" Prof. Oak assured.

"That's really helping us out! Thanks for telling us, Professor!" Ash thanked. The Kanto Professor nodded with a chuckle as he said his farewell. Soon, the video screen was off as the call disconnected. Hikaru then dialed a new phone number as Ash grew confused.

"Hikaru? What is it? Do you need to ask Prof. Oak something?" Ash asked. "Oh... Not really... I'm just calling Professor Rowan, if I could switch some one of my six Pokémon for Leafeon... I haven't seen her in quite a while, you see..." Hikaru explained.

"Right... It's been a while since Leafeon was in your team, right?" Dawn asked. "Right. And I want to see on how much she had grown and what kind of battling and Contest style she has up on her sleeve. Plus... I kind of miss her, to be honest." Hikaru admitted.

"We can understand that..." Brock chuckled in understanding. Soon, as Hikaru dialed the phone number to Prof. Rowan's lab, the screen popped up, showing the Sinnoh Professor's screen. "Hello? Oh! It's you, Hikaru!" Prof. Rowan chuckled.

He blinked to see that Ash, Dawn, and Brock were with the Twinleaf boy as well. "I can see that you all are together! Where are you all right now?" Prof. Rowan asked. "We're in Canalave City, Professor! This is where we're going to get our next badge!" Ash explained.

"Canalave City, eh? Well, I can see that you're all doing very well in your progress! Now... Hikaru, you called me?" Prof. Rowan asked. Hikaru blinked once, before explaining his reason for the call.

"O-Oh yes... See, I was wondering if you could send Leafeon over, in exchange with one of my Pokémon again. I trust that you finished analyzing Leafeon's skills and appearance, Professor?" Hikaru asked.

"Ha ha... Indeed we did, Hikaru. You just called at a perfect time! I can tell you that Leafeon has been training real hard, while taking care of the lab's Pokémon for us! She's been very helpful, indeed!" Prof. Rowan explained.

"I see... So, um... Would it be alright if you switch Leafeon in exchange for my Gardevoir, Professor?" Hikaru asked. "Gardevoir, you say? Why, that's no problem! Leafeon has also been looking forward to see you again as well!" Prof. Rowan explained.

He held the Verdant Pokémon's Pokéball as the Twinleaf boy took out Gardevoir's Pokéball. "Alright then! Are you all set?" Prof. Rowan asked. "Yes, sir!" Hikaru agreed. So, with that said, the Pokémon switch was activated.

Gardevoir's Pokéball disappeared and was transferred to the lab, while Leafeon's Pokéball was transferred to Hikaru's side. Both the professor and the trainer took the Pokéball in their hand and nodded to each other.

"Alright, Leafeon! Come on out!" Hikaru called. The female Grass Type appeared, looking healthier as ever. She blinked several times before she knew who she was looking at. "Feon? Leafeon?" Leafeon asked in surprise.

"Yeah, Leafeon. It's me! Hikaru!" Hikaru chuckled. Leafeon smiled happily as she jumped into Hikaru's arms, nuzzling his chest. "Welcome back, Leafeon!" Ash called. "Pika!" "Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno greeted along.

"Feon!" Leafeon cried with a nod, greeting her two friends back. Hikaru turned to the Sinnoh Professor with a look of thanks. "Thanks for doing this, Professor." Hikaru thanked. "No need to thank me, Hikaru! It's what I do, of course!" Prof. Rowan chuckled.

He soon said his farewell, disconnecting the call. "How have you been, Leafeon? It's been a while since we last saw you!" Hikaru teased, poking Leafeon softly on the cheek, as she pouted playfully. "Leafe!" Leafeon cried out in content.

"It's great to see you again, Leafeon!" Dawn called with a smile. "It's been a while, like Hikaru said." Brock added. The female Grass Type nodded as she blushed lightly at seeing her friends once again.

The Twinleaf boy took out Leafeon's Pokéball, preparing to return her in it. "Alright, Leafeon. We're about to go somewhere. So, I need you to stay in your Pokéball for a while..." Hikaru started, until Brock stopped him.

"Hold on! Let Leafeon stay out for a while!" Brock suggested. The three young trainers along with the three Pokémon looked at Brock in question. "What are you saying, Brock?" Dawn asked, confused with the sudden suggestion.

"Since it's been a while, it's a better idea to left Leafeon walk around for a bit, and get to know what's been happening when you last switched with her!" Brock explained Hikaru seemed to get it as he smiled and nodded.

"Oh yeah... That does seem like a good idea... What do you say, Leafeon?" Hikaru asked. "Leafe!" Leafeon cooed with a nod, as she jumped out of Hikaru's arms. She landed on the ground, wanting to walk by her human brother's side.

"Then it's settled! Let's go!" Ash called. He and Pikachu first ran out of the Pokémon Center as the others blinked in surprise. "Ash! Slow down!" Dawn called. She ran after the Kanto trainer as Brock and Hikaru followed along, with Hikaru's two Pokémon.

Soon, as they were out of the Pokémon Center and into the outside world, they crossed a small, formal bridge that led to the entrance to the Chateau. As the four trainers got there, Brock presented the chateau to the group.

"So, feast your eyes on the lovely Old Chateau!" Brock called. "Wow... So saintly and pretty!" Dawn complimented in amazement. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. The Twinleaf girl had sent out Piplup in order for him to enjoy the Old Chateau as well.

"It looks so formal... I guess it must've been busy the past few days..." Hikaru guessed, tapping his head for a moment. "Mon? Mon..." "Feon..." Monferno and Leafeon were in thoughts of what the Chateau would've been like.

While walking to the Chateau, Hikaru and Monferno informed Leafeon of where they were going, and why they were going there. The Verdant Pokémon was interested in the Old Gateau, as well as curious about the Old Chateau.

Now by looking at it, Leafeon was more amazed by the sight of the entrance. "So? Let's go!" Ash called. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said. Just then, before the four trainers could take another step, a man called out to the group.

"Hey, you kids!" A man called. Everyone turned their attention to see a man who seemed to be a workman, walking towards them. "You young people aren't planning to visit the Chateau now, are you?" The workman asked.

"Yeah... That was the plan!" Ash answered. The workman gave an apologetic look as he explained. "Well, it's closed! You see, there was a storm that came about a week ago and took down all the power lines!" The workman explained.

"WHAT!?" The four trainers were in shock, as well as Pikachu, Monferno, Leafeon, and Piplup. "Yep! Though I do expect that we could get the power running up on today! But, there are these rumors..." The workman added.

"What rumors?" Dawn asked in question. At that, the workman let out a ghastly look, frightening the group and their Pokémon. _**"The rumors of a ghost roaming in the empty halls of the Chateau!"**_ The workman bellowed.

Everyone shook in fright, while Hikaru tried to resist the fear that was coming out of him. The workman continued the ghastly tone, explaining about the rumored ghost. _**"They're alive, with shadows that seems that they're mourning: Give me more gateau!"** _ The workman yelled.

Once the rumor explanation was done, the workman went back to normal, laughing in a bit. "Of course... That's just a silly, old rumor! Take it easy!" The workman laughed as he walked off, leaving the Chateau entranceway.

As he was gone, Brock frowned, folding his arms in thought. "Hm... That gateau is so good, even the ghosts can't get enough of it..." Brock stated. The Twinleaf couple sweat dropped as Dawn just shrugged it away with a sigh.

"That's silly!" Dawn scoffed. "Lup!" Piplup agreed. "Well, let's just be cautious... Because it might be true, after all..." Hikaru teased, as he glanced at Dawn with a grin, who blinked, before she pouted.

"D-Don't scare me like that! Geez..." Dawn pouted as she turned away, with her Water Type starter sweat dropping. For Ash, he was still persistent to try the Old Gateau for himself. He turned to the Old Chateau with a grin.

"Well, since we came all this way, we might as well have some, too!" Ash declared. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed, smiling. "That's true... But, do you think anyone could be in there?" Hikaru asked, scratching his head.

"Mon..." "Feon." Monferno and Leafeon responded with shrugs and shakes of their head. "Pikachu..." "Pip Piplup..." Pikachu and Piplup were also reluctant to believe that anyone could in a building that's closed right now.

Despite of the unanswered the question, the four trainers and their four Pokémon headed towards the Chateau as they looked around. The entranceway had a garden, which seemed pretty. But, the place seemed to be quiet.

Too quiet, to be exact. "Uh, hello? Is anybody around here?" Ash called. "Pikachu?" Pikachu called along. There was no answer until Hikaru blinked as he looked around. "Did you guys hear something?" Hikaru asked.

"Hear what?" Brock asked. "I thought I heard something coming from the Chateau." Hikaru explained, confused. "Mon..." Monferno was unsure whether to believe that anyone could be inside. Ash bit his lips as he looked around.

"Hello!? Is anybody around here!?" Ash cried again. But, to his dismay, no answer came. All was silence and a blow of wind. Dawn sighed, feeling disappointed. "I guess they really are closed..." Dawn sighed sadly.

"That means we all just made a long trip just for nothing..." Brock stated, frowning. "Man... And I'm really hungry, too..." Ash groaned. "Pika..." Pikachu groaned along, sounding as if he was really hungry as well.

But suddenly, before Hikaru could scold Ash, the chateau doors opened, opening with a creak. That caught the group's attention as they peeked inside, while walking towards the large doors. Inside seemed to be dark and empty.

"If... nobody was here... Then, who opened the door?" Brock asked. Ash gulped and made his guess. "You don't think that it was a ghost, don't you?" Ash asked. "Don't... be silly!" Dawn stuttered a bit.

"First, a sound coming from the Chateau, and now this? I'm starting to believe that ghost rumors now..." Hikaru grunted. Leafeon shrunk back a little, feeling a little frightened for hearing about ghosts.

One of her fears were ghost stories and Ghost Type Pokémon. And she didn't like places that was dark as well. "Leafe..." Leafeon whimpered as she took a step back. "Mon..." Even Monferno seemed a bit worried about the rumors.

"It... It could have been the wind!" Ash assured nervously. But to his honesty, he felt frightened for a bit now. Just then, Pikachu blinked, seeing something. The figure was headed downstairs as Pikachu followed after it.

The group grew surprised with the Electric Type suddenly going inside as the Kanto trainer tried to call for his partner. "H-Huh? Pikachu, wait!" Ash called. But Pikachu was already gone, headed downstairs.

"Monferno, try to follow Pikachu!" Hikaru called. The Playful Pokémon nodded, and got off of his human brother's shoulder. He ran after his Electric Type friend, calling for him. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno called.

As the Fire Type followed Pikachu down the stairs, he saw the Electric Type looking around. There seemed to be nothing around except the electrical generator, which seemed to be shut down. "Mon?" Monferno called.

Pikachu turned in surprise as the Playful Pokémon walked towards him. "Mon! Monferno..." Monferno replied, telling Pikachu of what he ran into an old building for. But, before Pikachu could answer, the others followed, too!

"Hey, Pikachu!" Ash cried. The two starters turned to see Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock, along with Piplup and Leafeon. "You can't just run into a building like that!" Ash scolded. Pikachu shook his head and tried to explain his reason.

"Pika! Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu explained. He formed into a small microwave form, trying to explain of who he was following. "Did you see something in there?" Ash asked, while Hikaru folded his arms in thought.

"Why else would he go inside so suddenly? Clearly, something must've been moving." Hikaru reminded. "Pika Pi." Pikachu agreed, nodding his head. Just then, there was a small noise, causing the group to turn to the generator.

In front of the generator was a small microwave, catching everyone's surprise. They walked over, checking it out. "What's that?" Ash asked. "A microwave..." Brock answered, but confused at the same time.

"But, what's it doing here?" Dawn asked, curious. "You don't suppose this was the figure that Pikachu saw?" Hikaru asked, sweat dropping. Thinking that a microwave could move by itself sounded ridiculous, but possible with a Pokémon.

Monferno blinked curiously at the microwave as Pikachu pushed a bit several times. "Be careful! Don't break it!" Ash warned. The Kanto trainer then looked up as Hikaru saw as well. "Is that... A generator?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course! It must be used to give electricity when the power goes out..." Brock pointed out. The four trainers, Piplup, and Leafeon all walked to the backup generator, inspecting it, while Monferno and Pikachu checked the microwave.

"Pika...?" Pikachu asked as he opened the microwave. He peeked inside, but unknown to him, the microwave began to glow! Monferno gasped as he tried to pull Pikachu out.

But, he was too late to pull as the microwave turned into a spirit microwave, closing on Pikachu! The Electric Type yelped as he unleashed a Thunderbolt, zapping towards the generator.

Everyone yelled in surprise as they stepped back, causing the Thunderbolt to hit the generator. Pikachu shrieked as he fell back to the ground, caught by Monferno in his arms. The Fire Type was still shocked of what happened just now.

"Ah! Pikachu!" "Monferno!?" Ash and Hikaru called. Everyone ran over to the two starters as the two boys helped their Pokémon up. "Pikachu, are you alright? What happened there?" Ash asked, worried.

Pikachu shook his head before he angrily pointed at the now electrified microwave. Monferno pointed at the small microwave as well, blaming it for trapping Pikachu. But to their surprise, the spirit microwave was back to normal!

It all seemed to be just a normal microwave now which was zapped. As both Monferno and Pikachu were confused of what could've happened to the spirit, the generator rolled in, giving the Chateau some electricity.

The lights went on, causing the group to be relieved. "Wow, look! The power is back on!" Dawn exclaimed. Suddenly, an intercom went on, welcoming the visitors who seems to have visited the Old Chateau.

"Welcome to the Old Chateau!" The intercom announced. It continued on as Brock pointed it out. "Sounds like it kicked in when the power went back on..." Brock guessed. "Well, let's hope that it's no longer closed now..." Hikaru hoped.

"Attention! Anyone in trying their hand on making this hotel's famous world Old Gateau, please come by to the Gateau Corner!" The intercom announced. The mentioning of the gateau left Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn eager.

"Wow! We can make the Gateau ourselves!" Ash exclaimed. "Great! Once the making is done, then we can give it a try!" "Mon! Monferno!" "Leaf Leafeon!" Both Monferno and Leafeon seemed eager to try the Gateau as well.

Brock thought it over, recalling one thing that the Chateau had. "Hm... If anyone's got the recipe, they do... Great! Let's do it!" Brock agreed. So, with that said, the four trainers headed for the Gateau Corner.

Monferno, Pikachu, Leafeon, and Piplup were all interested in trying the Old Gateau as they all secretly licked their lips (Piplup: beak) in eagerness. Soon, they arrived at the large doors where the Corner could be.

Ash opened it up, and wide. By the looks of the kitchen, they were all in awe to see the kitchen so fancy. "Gateau Corner, wow! What a kitchen!" Brock complimented in amazement.

"Well then, Old Gateau, here we come!" Hikaru teased, giving a smirk. Monferno smirked in agreement while Lesfeon gave a small nod, expecting a small treat after the big wait.

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Thunder Fang, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

 **C** **hapter 2: VS Rotom! The Electric Prankster!**

 **Chapter 3: Luxray and Piloswine! Big Problems!**

 **Chapter 4: A Friendship School!? A New Bond!**

 **Chapter 5: Byron VS Roark! Father VS Son!**

 **Chapter 6: A Fossil Battle! Father and Son!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Brock: WOW! They have their own ingredients to make the gateau! They're begging us to make some!

Ash: Alright! If that's the case, we could go for some training... Ah... AHH! What is that thing!? It's chasing us!

Dawn: Time for our Contest training! Now... Huh!? What the... EEEK! That fan... It's chasing us!?

Hikaru: I guess I can see why this place is so abandoned... It's like old and deserted... Hm? Wha- AHH! Out of my way!

Dawn: What are those things chasing us? And what do they want!?

Ash: That reminds me... Brock could be in danger! He's still on the first floor, where the kitchen is!


	2. VS Rotom! The Electric Prankster!

**Chapter 2: VS Rotom! The Electric Prankster!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", while in Canalave City, the four trainers received a call from Professor Oak, who wanted to know on how much progress the group has made during their journey together.

Affer telling the news, the Kanto Professor made a suggestion to the group that they head over to the Old Chateau nearby and try some of the famous Old Gateau there, which caught the four trainer's interests.

After the call, Hikaru called Professor Rowan in order to exchange Gardevoir for Leafeon. The transference was complete as the Twinleaf boy welcomed back her Grass Type friend and Pokémon sister, while Leafeon felt overjoyed to see her human brother as well.

Soon after, the group were all headed for the Old Chateau, only to be stopped by a workman who explained about the closing of the Chateau, and about the rumors of a spooky ghost lurking inside the Old Chateau.

Despite of the warning, the four trainers went on ahead, heading inside the Chateau after Pikachu followed a spirit microwave, with Monferno being curious. But after an accident with the microwave, Pikachu manages to give the Chateau back its electricity.

Now with the power on line, Brock makes plans to make the Old Gateau so that he and his friends could have a sample of it, wondering how it could be both delicious and famous at the same time.

"Gateau Corner, wow! What a kitchen!" Brock complimented in amazement. "Well then, Old Gateau, here we come!" Hikaru teased, giving a smirk. Just then, a recipe with ingredients appeared out of a small kitchen table.

"You'll find everything you need to make your gateau!" The intercom announced. "Wow! Now we've got the ingredients and the recipe! They're begging us to make the stuff!" Brock exclaimed, feeling determined.

"Now, it looks like we'll be able to try the Old Gateau after all!" Dawn exclaimed brightly. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. Ash grinned, seeing how making a gateau would be fun. "This is going to be so much fun!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, smiling. Brock turned to his three young friends, making his choice. "Just leave the prep to old Brocko!" Brock assured. With that, the three trainers agreed, making their own plans.

"Great! Guess Pikachu and I will get some training in!" Ash decided. "Pika!" Pikachu responded with a nod. "Guess Piplup and I will work on for our next Contest, right?" Dawn asked. "Piplup!" Piplup cried with a nod.

"Well, in that case, I'll just explore the lower part of the chateau. Monferno and Leafeon, care to accompany me there?" Hikaru asked with a wink. "Mon!" "Feon..." Monferno was fine with it, but Leafeon was hesitant.

However, despite of her fear of the dark, she refused to let her human brother see it as she wants him to be proud of her. "Alright! I'll call for you guys when the gateau is all ready to eat then!" Brock explained.

"Right!" Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn agreed. Monferno, Pikachu, Leafeon, and Piplup responded their agreements as well. So, with that set, everyone had split up to make their training and exploration around the Old Chateau.

 **To Ash...**

"Alright, Chimchar! We'll start with you first!" Ash called. He summoned his Chimp Pokémon out for some training for the Canalave Gym battle coming up. The Fire Type appeared, looking energetic than ever.

"Since we'll be up against Steel Type Pokémon at the Canalave Gym, this is your time to shine!" Ash explained. Chimchar cried happily with a nod. So, the Kanto trainer turned to Pikachu with a request.

"Alright, Pikachu? I need you to scrimmage with Chimchar!" Ash requested. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, ready to help. So, with the request accepted, the training battle began. "Alright! Chimchar, you use Flamethrower, and Pikachu! You dodge it!" Ash called.

At the order, the Chimp Pokémon shot the Flamethrower attack at Pikachu, who dodged by ducking, and by jumping the next one! "Chimchar! Pay attention to how your opponent makes its movement!" Ash called.

Chimchar nodded and aimed carefully, before shooting another Flamethrower at Pikachu. Once again, the Electric Type dodged it, several times once again. But, one dodge led to a horrible mistake.

As Ash and his two Pokémon saw, the Flamethrower that Pikachu dodged the third time hit a lawn mower instead! The Kanto trainer gasped at that, as he called off the attack. "Ah!? Chimchar, time out!" Ash yelled.

He ran over to the now burnt lawn mower, sweat dropping. Now what was he going to do? "Oh no... What have we done now!?" Ash panicked. But suddenly, the burnt lawn mower started to glow, startling Ash.

As the glow stopped, the lawn mower turned into some lawn mowing creature! Ash yelped in fright, before the lawn mower creature bellowed, scaring Ash, Pikachu, and Chimchar! "AHHHH!" Ash screamed.

Pikachu and Chimchar screamed along, as the three were forced to run away. The lawn mower creature raced after the three, chasing after them. "AH! How do you upset a lawn mower!?" Ash yelled.

The lawn mower moved faster, catching up to the Kanto trainer and his two Pokémon! Picking up the pace, the three ran into the chateau, slamming the door from the outside. At the door closed, the creature started to laugh a little.

Then, it glowed, before turning back to the original lawn mower. As Ash looked out at the window from the inside, he blinked in surprise, seeing that there was only a normal lawn mower, which made his confused.

"It's just a normal lawn mower... Spooky, huh?" Ash asked, turning to Pikachu and Chimchar. "Pikachu?" Pikachu asked, unsure of himself. "Chimchar..." Even Chimchar was clueless of what had happened just now.

 **To Dawn...**

For Dawn, she sent out Buneary to practice with Piplup for the next upcoming Pokémon Contest. "Alright, Buneary! Use Dizzy Punch!" Dawn called. Buneary jumped in the air, throwing the Dizzy Punches in the air.

As she did so, stars appeared out of the Dizzy Punches that she had thrown. At that, it seemed like a good progress to the Twinleaf girl. "Awesome! Looking good!" Dawn complimented. But then, she felt wind blowing on her from the left.

As she turned, she saw a fan sitting on a piano. It seemed to have turned on for some reason. "I don't remember a fan being there..." Dawn admitted, feeling confused. "Piplup..." "Bun..." Piplup and Buneary agreed.

Believing that it was only a coincidence, the Twinleaf girl turned the fan off, before continuing the practice. "Conserve energy! Alright! Let's keep it going! Now, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called.

The Penguin Pokémon responded as he shot the Bubblebeam attacks in the air! But suddenly, as the Bubblebeam was about to hit against each other, it was blown away by a strong gust of wind, much stronger than the fan.

Dawn, Piplup, and Buneary all turned to see the fan, turning into a spirit fan! It blew harder, sneering at the girl and her two Pokémon. It floated to her, looking like it was about to chase her and her Pokémon.

At the sudden floating, Dawn let out a shriek as she made a run for it, along with Piplup and Buneary. "EEK! I'm sure that I turned that fan off! I just know it!" Dawn panted as she kept on running in fear.

She screamed for a second, before hearing Ash's voice. "Dawn! Hey, Dawn! What happened!?" Ash called. He and Pikachu were running towards her, looking like they had heard her scream. Dawn panted before running over to Ash.

"Ash! There's this crazy fan!" Dawn panted. Ash widened his eyes as he looked over. The Twinleaf girl turned to look at the spirit fan as well. But to their surprise, it s only a normal fan, sitting on the floor like nothing had happened.

"What? But, it wasn't a normal fan a second ago!" Dawn complained in surprise. "Pip?" Piplup felt surprised as well. The Kanto trainer told the gril of what surprise he and Pikachu got, along with Chimchar their training.

"Whoa... We were just getting chased around by a lawn mower!" Ash explained. Dawn frowned, recalling of what the workman had said while they were getting here. "Remember what that construction worker told us?" Dawn asked.

"He told us that there must be a ghost roaming around here..." Ash answered. Suddenly, they both perked up in surprise, knowing what this meant. "Ah! Gotta warn Brock and Hikaru!" Ash and Dawn cried out together.

So, the two trainers, along with Pikachu, Piplup, and Buneary ran around the Chateau halls to look for Hikaru and Brock, hoping to run into the Twinleaf boy, Leafeon, and Monferno first before they meet up another spirit.

 **To Hikaru...**

The Twinleaf boy was in the basement of the Chateau. He found two doors, which one of them seemed to be locked. "Huh... I guess they left this room locked. And the other room?" Hikaru asked himself.

"Mon... "Leafe." Monferno and Leafeon sighed, seeing that the exploration of the Chateau was getting to nowhere. Hikaru tried to turn on the doorknob of the other door, which opened up, much to his surprise.

"Looks like this one is open..." Hikaru stated. Leafeon shivered, starting to get chills all of a sudden. The door opened, revealing a laundry room. There were only a few washing machines and dryers around.

"Ah ha ha... I guess we found the laundry room, huh..." Hikaru chuckled nervously. Monferno and Leafeon both sweat dropped at the same time, seeing that their human brother could be a bit dense when exploring rooms.

The Twinleaf boy sighed, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing to explore now, huh... Let's go back to Ash and Dawn, okay, you two?" Hikaru suggested. "Mon!" "Feon..." Monferno and Leafeon agreed, with the Grass Type relieved.

Suddenly, there was a glowing behind the three, causing them all to turn in surprise. As they turned, one of the washing machine started glowing, as Hikaru grew suspicious. "Why... is that washing machine glowing?" Hikaru asked.

Monferno and Leafeon couldn't answer as they were confused as well. Suddenly, the washing machine turned into a spirit! Hikaru widened his eyes in shock as Monferno screeched in surprise, hanging onto Hikaru's left shoulder.

Leafeon squealed, hiding behind Hikaru. The spirit washing machine chuckled darkly as it began to move! It looked as though it was about to attack, which was enough to make Hikaru snap and scream.

"Ah... A-Ah... AHHHH!" Hikaru screamed. "MON!" "FEE!" Monferno and Leafeon screamed along. The three all ran out of the basement, going up from the first floor to the second floor, as the spirit washing machine followed.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Hikaru bellowed as he ran off as fast as he could, along with his Fire Type and Grass Type. Meanwhile, back to Ash and Dawn, they were trying to head for the first floor when they heard a familiar scream.

"AHHH!" It was Hikaru's voice! Both Ash and Dawn widened their eyes in surprise as they called for the Twinleaf boy. "Hey, Hikaru! Is that you!?" "Hikaru!? What's wrong!?" Ash and Dawn cried out. Another yelp was heard, mostly sounding like Hikaru.

Just then, what was coming to their way was Hikaru as he looked freaked out. "AAAARGH! TALK LATER! RUN NOW!" Hikaru bellowed as Monferno and Leafeon gripped on his left shoulder and right leg. They seemed to be scared of what they saw just now.

Ash and Dawn sweat dropped as their Twinleaf friend disappeared towards the hallway, as Ash gulped. "Wait... Don't tell me he..." Ash gulped. "I think he did, too!" Dawn cried a little. They slowly turned to see the spirit washing machine jumping towards them!

"AHHH!" Ash and Dawn screamed. Pikachu, Piplup, and Buneary screamed as well as they followed Hikaru, Monferno, and Leafeon, as they managed to escape the spirit washing machine.

Soon, the three trainers were all panting as they were each frightened off by the spirit. "What... was that?!" Dawn shrieked. She was holding onto her boyfriend's right arm in exhaustion while Hikaru wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"You're asking me... We were just exploring the basement of the Chateau, until this washing machine spirit started chasing us!" Hikaru explained. "The same went for me with the lawn mower!" Ash added. "Pika!" Pikachu stated in agreement.

"Me, too! Except it's with the fan!" Dawn agreed. "This isn't good... Looks like that ghost rumor were true... We have to leave here... now!" Hikaru panted. "But, what about Brock!? We have to warn him, too!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah... The kitchen is downstairs on the first floor..." Dawn agreed. "Let's go, then!" Hikaru shouted out. "Right!" Ash and Dawn agreed. Their five Pokémon agreed as well. Soon, they all stood up, heading for the first floor downstairs.

But, to their surprise, on the way down, they spotted a lawn mower! It was the same burnt one that had chased Ash into the Chateau! "Look! It's a lawn mower!" Dawn pointed out in surprise. Hikaru blinked at this.

"Wait a second... How could a lawn mower move here all by itself...?" Hikaru asked, sweating. Ash gulped, shaking his head in disbelief. "Nah... It couldn't be...!" Ash exclaimed. Unfortunately, it was. The lawn mower glowed, becoming the same lawn mower spirit from before!

At that moment, the chase continued, as all three trainers yelled in shock, running for life. "IT IS!" The three screamed. Pikachu, Monferno, Leafeon, Buneary, and Piplup all screamed along as they ran upstairs, up to the third floor.

As they ran upstairs, the lawn mower passed them, as it seems that it didn't notice where they all turned. Once it looked to be safe, Dawn gave a relieved sigh. "Well, I guess we're safe now..." Dawn stated.

"Don't forget Brock! He's down on the first floor, all by himself!" Ash reminded. Hikaru gritted his teeth in annoyance, before he turned to his left. "In that case, let's try the hall to our left... WHAT!?" Hikaru started, then yelped.

Ash and Dawn turned to see what shocked Hikaru. There was a washing machine right to their left! "EEK! Where did the washing machine come from!?" Dawn yelped in shock. Suddenly, the washing machine glowed, turning into the same spirit!

It shot the hose it controlled, launching a Hydro Pump attack! Everyone screamed as they got out of the way, running in the hallways. The washing machine spirit cackled as it jumped after them.

"Ah! It's following us!" Ash exclaimed. "Ash, Hikaru, look! An elevator!" Dawn cried. The two boys turned to see indeed, that there was an elevator up ahead. Ash quickly pressed on the button, causing the elevator doors to slowly open.

As the doors opened, everyone turned to see that the washing machine spirit was still chasing after them! It got closer and closer, until Hikaru noticed that the elevator doors has completely opened. "Let's move!" Hikaru yelled.

Everyone immediately ran in the elevator, with Dawn jamming on the button to get the doors to close. Just before the washing machine spirit could get to them, the doors closed in front of it, preventing it from getting in!

Everyone sighed in relief, as the elevator was heading down to the first floor. As they were getting there, both Hikaru and Ash stood back up, preparing to either run or battle the spirit, along with Dawn. "It's looking for us..." Ash stated.

"Be careful, everybody!" Dawn warned. "Pip Piplup!" "Mon Monferno!" "Pika Pika!" Piplup, Monferno, and Pikachu agreed. For Leafeon and Buneary, they were a bit frightened of what might happen with the spirit.

Soon, the doors had finally opened, allowing everyone to look around in case if the spirit was still around. All was silent as Ash made the conclusion. "Looks like the coast is clear..." Ash stated.

"Yeah... But, we still have to warn Brock about the ghost roaming around here!" Hikaru reminded. Ash and Dawn nodded, until they felt a weak wind. They then turned to see the same fan spirit that chased Dawn!

Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn screamed, as their Pokémon screamed as well, running for it. The fan spirit continued to chase after everyone as it started to nearly outrun them! "AH! Look! The kitchen!" Ash yelled desperately.

The spirit fan got closer and closer as the three trainers ran faster, as they nearly dove into the kitchen. Hikaru quickly shut the doors behind them, before he slumped down in exhaustion. Ash and Dawn panted in exhaustion as well, with their five Pokémon panting, too.

Luckily, Brock still looked safe and sound as he turned in surprise to see his three friends and their Pokémon panting. "You three look like you've all seen a ghost!" Brock pointed out in surprise.

"Y-You don't know how right you are!" Ash exclaimed. "That's just what we saw!" Dawn shrieked in agreement. "You don't know how much we had to run from!" Hikaru added with several panting.

Pikachu, Leafeon, Monferno, Buneary, and Piplup agreed with their trainers, as they tried to convince the Kanto breeder as well. But Brock didn't take it seriously as he let out a small chuckle.

"Sounds to me that your imaginations are at work!" Brock chuckled. At the response, the three young trainers glared at their friend with protests. "You're wrong! We're sure!" Ash exclaimed annoyingly.

"We were chased by a ghost fan! And then a ghost washing machine!" Dawn exclaimed. "We have to get out of here, right now!" Hikaru exclaimed. "Pika!" "Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno cried out.

But, Brock made one reason for them not to leave yet. "This is no time to leave! Especially when the Gateau is almost ready to eat!" Brock reminded. He took the Old Gateau out of the fridge. It looked well done as the Kanto breeder revealed it to his three friends.

"Done! Presenting the old famous Gateau!" Brock announced. Just then, as Brock turned, the fridge behind them turned! It became a spirit refrigerator! The three young trainers, and their five Pokémon yelped in shock at this.

Brock noticed their gasping reactions as he turned back to see what was behind him. But, at that moment, the fridge was back to normal, forcing Brock to think that they were panicking all for nothing.

"Hey? What's wrong?" Brock asked. He turned back to his friends, as the fridge became a spirit again! Hikaru's eyes twitched as he pointed behind the Kanto breeder, while Ash said it. "L-Look behind you, Brock!" Ash stuttered.

Dawn and their five Pokémon tried to warn Brock as well. But again, as Brock turned, the spirit became a refrigerator oncef more. He chuckled, turning back to his young friends. "It's a fridge! What's your point?" Brock asked.

Just then, the refrigerator turned into the spirit refrigerator once again. This time, Brock perked up, feeling a presence behind him. He turned to see that the spirit was back to the normal refrigerator now.

He turned back, still unsure of what he had felt. But, at that moment, the refrigerator became the spirit again, causing the Kanto breeder to turn back. Once again, as he looked, the spirit became the regular refrigerator now.

This time, the multiple presences, then disappearances left Brock suspicious as he thought it over, as the refrigerator became the spirit and then back to normal. Finally, as Brock turned again, the fridge became the spirit again!

Brock finally noticed it as he twitched in shock and little fear. The spirit refrigerator cackled as it prepared to attack! Everyone screamed, as they ran for escape. At the same time, the refrigerator shot Blizzard!

The Blizzard blew the doors open, allowing the group to escape. They ran as the spirit followed after them. "Argh! What is that!?" Brock yelled, while running. "I don't know! But, I know that it's not very friendly!" Ash exclaimed.

At that moment, the spirit refrigerator had an idea, as it intended to make things hot. He jumped out of sight, until he came back, as a microwave! "That must be the microwave that distracted Pikachu!" Hikaru snapped in annoyance.

As he yelled, the spirit microwave shot Flamethrower at everyone! The four trainers and their five Pokémon dodged out of the way, urging Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru to strike back with a counterattack.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, quick!" "Piplup, Bubblebeam, let's go!" Ash and Dawn cried. "Monferno, pay it back with Flamethrower! And Leafeon, use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru yelled. The four Pokémon shot their attacks, all exploding on the spirit!

The spirit yelled in pain before it got out of the microwave. A plasma-like Pokémon appeared, smirking mischievously at the group and their Pokémon. The group gasped as Hikaru took out his Pokédex, scanning it.

 _"Rotom, the Plasma Pokémon. Rotom plays practical jokes, which it carries out by embedding its plasma body in electronic devices."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. At the term devices, Dawn widened her eyes, remembering the time they were chased.

"Devices? Like electrical appliances?" Dawn asked. "I wonder if everything that's been going on has to do with that just one Rotom, you know?" Ash asked, as Hikaru glared back. "Well, if it was, then it wasn't really funny!" Hikaru snapped, annoyingly.

As Hikaru snapped, Rotom only laughed in a devious way as it zipped out of sight! Just then, it came out, turning into the form as a lawn mower! It chased after the group, causing everyone to make a run for it once again.

As they were running, they were in the main room as Ash looked up ahead. "Quick! Up the stairs!" Ash yelled. But Rotom seemed to have heard Ash as he returned to normal, before zipping ahead of the group!

Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock gasped, only to see Rotom come down in its washing machine form! Once again, the four trainers made a run for it with their five Pokémon, as Brock ran towards the exit.

"Urgh! Quick! Outside!" Brock yelled. With that said, the three and their Pokémon followed, trying to reach outside. But, at that moment, Wash Rotom jumped down, right behind the group! It launched a Hydro Pump, shooting everyone outside!

Everyone screamed as they were washed away, slamming against the ground. Brock grunted in pain before he stood back up, sighing in relief. "At least the Old Gateau is safe!" Brock chuckled nervously in relief.

But then, Wash Rotom came back out, confronting the group as it sneered with small laughter. Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru glared back as Ash made his choice. "Argh... Guess we've got no choice! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!" Ash cried.

Pikachu shot in the air, launching a Thunderbolt towards Wash Rotom. Hikaru and Dawn took out their Pokéballs to help out as well. "Pachirisu! Use Discharge, quick!" Dawn cried. "Dragonair, help out with Thunder Wave!" Hikaru yelled.

Pachirisu and Dragonair appeared along as they shot their Electric attacks, combining with Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Wash Rotom countered with another Hydro Pump, colliding it with the three electrical attacks.

Despite of water weak against electricity, the Plasma Pokémon seemed to be having the advantage over its three opponents! Seeing them struggle, the three trainers encouraged their Pokémon to keep fighting.

"Pikachu, stay strong!" "You too, Pachirisu!" "Don't give in, Dragonair!" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru encouraged along. At that, Pikachu, Pachirisu, and Dragonair focused more power on their Electric Type attacks.

Eventually, the combined attacks overpowered Hydro Pump, as well as zapping the panicking Wash Rotom! Rotom yelled in pain as it fell back onto the ground, returning to its normal form.

Rotom groaned, as everyone ran over in surprise. "Whoa, Rotom!?" Ash exclaimed. As the four trainers checked on the Plasma Pokémon, Rotom suddenly woke up, recovering from the previous attacks it had took.

"Look! Rotom woke up!" Dawn exclaimed. Seeing the four humans and the seven Pokémon around, Rotom floated around as Ash asked the Electric-Ghost Type. "Rotom, why were you trying to scare all of us back there?" Ash asked.

Piplup and Leafeon were annoyed as the Water Type chewed it out. "Piplup! Pip Piplup!" Piplup snapped annoyingly. "That wasn't funny. Someone could've seriously gotten hurt because of your little pranks, get it!?" Hikaru scolded along.

Rotom sweat dropped, knowing that Piplup and the Twinleaf boy was right. It fidgeted with its electrical arms as Dawn made the guess. "Maybe Rotom was just trying to play with us, don't you think?" Dawn asked, unsure.

At the guess, Rotom nodded several times, confirming Dawn's answer. "Really? That's all it was?" Ash asked, smirking a little. Hikaru and Monferno sweat dropped, not believing this story. Who knows what Rotom could do right now?

Piplup patted the Plasma Pokémon on the back, assuring that it was alright for it do to so. But suddenly, Rotom smirked devilishly, shocking Piplup with a Discharge attack! Piplup yelled in shock as Dawn widened her eyes in shock.

"What!? Rotom, what in the world are you doing!?" Dawn shrieked angrily. The Plasma Pokémon responded by shocking Dawn with another Discharge as well! "AHHHHH!" Dawn screamed as she flailed for being shocked harshly.

Hikaru cringed in shock while Ash and Brock gulped, seeing that Rotom was still at its pranks. By then, it was Ash and Brock's turn! The Electric-Ghost Type attempted to shock Hikaru as well, only for it to miss, only shocking Ash and Brock!

Both of them screamed before they fell to the ground, being shocked by Discharge. "ROTOM! Knock it off!" Ash bellowed angrily. Dawn, Ash, and Brock all had bushy hair now, due to the shock they had took from Electric Type attacks.

Hikaru sweat dropped and face palmed, while Monferno, Leafeon, and Dragonair tried to refrain themselves from laughing as they snickered. Rotom only laughed as it zipped out of the way, heading into the light's lamp, disappearing out of sight.

By seeing Rotom gone, Brock let out a deep sigh. "I guess Rotom doesn't know when to quit..." Brock guessed, sighing. "You can say that again..." Hikaru chuckled nervously. "Monferno..." Monferno sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Feon..." "Pika..." Leafeon and Pikachu agreed at the same time, while Dawn cried about her now, bushy hair. "NOOO! What am I going to do about my hair!?" Dawn complained loudly, leaving Ash to protest as well.

"You? What about me!?" Ash protested, leaving the seven Pokémon to laugh, along with Hikaru and Brock. "Brock, you look funny as well!" Hikaru laughed. "Oh yeah? You're lucky that you're not like us, Hikaru!" Brock teased.

Everyone enjoyed the afternoon they had, even if it was a bit wild and scary at the same time.

 **That evening...**

Dawn and Hikaru had returned Dragonair, Buneary, and Pachirisu thanking them all for helping out with the practice and with the Rotom battle. Soon, the group were sitting on a bench together, preparing to taste the famous Old Gateau.

"So, this is the Old Gateau, huh?" Ash asked in amazement. "Yep! And it's still somehow in one piece!" Brock explained. "Never thought I'd be trying this out in real life..." Hikaru admitted with a chuckle.

"Yeah... It also looks delicious! On that note, let's dig in!" Dawn declared. So with that said, the four trainers all tried on the Old Gateau, taking a bite out of it, before swallowing it in whole.

After gulping it, they all made pleasant, and positive comments about it. "It's delicious and with the perfect touch of sweetness!" Brock exclaimed, putting his hands on his cheek with a sigh.

"It's awesome! With perfect texture!" Dawn exclaimed, smiling brightly. "I feel like I can run five miles with a taste like this!" Hikaru exclaimed brightly. "WOW! This can make some of a grown man cry!" Ash exclaimed, crying in joy.

They all laughed at that, while Dawn had an idea. "Speaking of which, we should send some to Professor Oak!" Dawn suggested. "Right! We should also send some to Professor Rowan, too!" Hikaru suggested along.

They blinked, before looking at each other, before blushing as they smiled at each other at the same time. Brock laughed as he agreed. "You're both right!" Brock laughed with a nod.

The Twinleaf couple laughed together in embarrassment, as they both blushed at the same time. Hikaru then took a piece of the Old Gateau, feeding one to Monferno, while another to Leafeon.

"Eat up, you two! You both deserve it for the wait you've done." Hikaru praised, as Monferno grinned, while Leafeon blushed lightly. "Mon! Monferno!" Monferno smirked, as he nuzzled Hikaru on the cheek.

Leafeon rubbed her head on his chest in agreement, making it a thanks. For Ash, he fed Pikachu the Old Gateau, with the Electric Type enjoying it perfectly. "Go ahead, Pikachu! Eat up, because tomorrow, our training is starting in a big way!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, feeling determined to train hard. So, with everything settled and agreed, the four trainers headed back to the Pokémon Center, where training for the Canalave Gym was prepared for tomorrow.

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Thunder Fang, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

 **Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Protect, Metronome, Attract)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 3: Luxray and Piloswine! Big Problems!**

 **Chapter 4: A Friendship School!? A New Bond!**

 **Chapter 5: Byron VS Roark! Father VS Son!**

 **Chapter 6: A Fossil Battle! Father and Son!**

 **Chapter 7: Hikaru VS Byron! The Sixth!**

 **Next volume preview:**

Dawn: So our next Contest is in Chocovine Town... Alright, Piloswine! It's time to do some Contest training!... Piloswine? Are you listening to me? Hey!

Hikaru: Luxray, what happened to the sweet you that I knew? Your behavior was never like this during the time when you were as a Shinx and a Luxio! So why!?

Brock: I believe that both of them are having problems listening, because due to the experiences they gained during evolving. It could be that you need to tame them more...

Dawn: Yeah, but... No matter how hard the taming goes, it just never works! How can I get Piloswine to listen to me now?

Ash: Uh... Guys? What are those two doing? They don't look very friendly right now... Ah! What are they doing!? Stop it, you two!

Hikaru: Luxray, that's enough! Stop it, I say! I said... STOP IT! Why are you being so wild!? We're not enemies!


	3. Luxray and Piloswine! Big Problems!

**Chapter** **3: Luxray and Piloswine! Big Problems!**

"And now, for the Contest wrap-up! As you can see, the Gerbera Contest is wrapped up for a huge victory for Kenny! Which means Kenny's total Contest Ribbons is up to three! And Nando's win at the Beach Rose Contest gives him four ribbons!" Marian explained.

Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were all at the Canalave City Pokémon Center, where they all watched the news of the previous Pokémon Contests that occurred. They saw how much progress both Kenny and Nando were doing in their Contest battles.

"As these two Coordinators are progressing, the excitement is building! You won't want to miss our next Contest, which is in Chocovine Town, located up north! We're hoping for a large group of Coordinators and you!" Marian announced.

She gave a small bow to the viewers, as the news has ended. "Wow... Kenny and Nando have been both working hard, don't you think?" Dawn asked. "Yeah, I hear you. Nando already having four Contest Ribbons? That, I'm amazed of." Hikaru admitted.

"Mon Monferno..." Monferno admitted with an awed look. Brock turned to the Twinleaf couple with a chuckle. "Well, I'm sure that's going to keep the two of you on your toes, I hope!" Brock chuckled.

"You bet, Brock! I'm competing in the Chocovine Contest as well! What do you think, Hikaru?" Dawn asked. "Me? I'm not so sure... After the two losses I had in the Wallace Cup and in the Celestic Town Contest, I might have to think this over..." Hikaru explained.

"Monferno..." Monferno sighed, recalling the two losses his human brother had in the semi-finals in the two Contests he previously competed in. "Aw, come on! Competing in this won't be as much fun without you around!" Dawn pouted.

"Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed, tapping his chest. The Twinleaf boy gave a small blush as he chuckled. "I'll see what I can do, Dawn. No need to worry." Hikaru assured. "Alright! Well, we got some training to do!" Ash declared.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed. He got onto his shoulder, as the Kanto trainer left the Center for some training. "Come on, buddy!" Ash called. "Pika!" Pikachu responded as the two ran out of the Pokémon Center.

"Hey... I've got an idea! I'll use Piloswine this time! It'll be his very first Contest!" Dawn explained. "Pip Piplup! Piplup!" Piplup agreed. The Twinleaf girl then stood up, motivated to do some of her training as well.

"Then, training! Here we come!" Dawn cried. She and Piplup left the Center, leaving Hikaru and Brock being the only ones in the Pokémon Center now, along with Monferno. Hikaru frowned, taking out a Pokéball.

"Is that Luxray's Pokéball?" Brock asked, frowning. "Yeah... I'm just wondering... What should I do with her... Would she react the same when she sees me? Attacking everyone at her sight?" Hikaru asked, worried.

"Mon..." Monferno even remembered the time when Luxray intentionally attacked Hikaru wildly for no reason. How would she change right now? "Don't give up hope! You know that Luxray needs to be tamed, just like her kind!" Brock reminded.

"I guess so... I was planning to use her for the Chocovine Contest, but... I might have to use Togepi instead, since this will be her debut in the Contest." Hikaru explained, taking out Togepi's Pokéball.

"Tell you what. Let's follow Ash and Dawn outside, and see what would happen if your training comes out!" Brock suggested. Hikaru blinked, before nodding. "Yeah... I guess that's a good idea." Hikaru agreed, smiling.

His smile seemed weak, causing Monferno to frown. He gave a little pout to Hikaru, before trying to stretch his face, much to his surprise. "What... Monferno, what are you doing?" Hikaru asked as Monferno tried to make Hikaru smile.

"Ah ha ha! I think Monferno is trying to make you smile! You know how he hates it when you're in stress!" Brock reminded. The Twinleaf boy blinked, as Monferno winked at him with a grin.

Hikaru then smiled for real as he smirked. "Ha ha... Alright... Alright. Thanks for trying to cheer me up, buddy. Should we get some real training going as well?" Hikaru asked. "Mon!" Monferno screeched with a nod, grinning once again.

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Monferno)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Monferno uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru glares at Yamato, his eyes glowing as Yamato evilly sneers back)

(Ash, Dawn, and Brock watches as Hikaru and Yamato's dark battle begins)

 **[Opening ends]**

"Chimchar! Use Scratch!" Ash called. Chimchar lunged at Grotle, slashing its shell with his Scratch attack! But, it seemed to have no effect as Grotle knocked Chimchar back to his spot, much to the Fire Type's surprise.

"Wow! Looking good, Grotle!" Ash exclaimed. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock watched on the sidelines, along with Monferno and Piplup. "Awesome! Ash is into this!" Dawn exclaimed in amazement.

"Well, with his sixth Gym Badge on the line, he should be!" Brock chuckled. Hikaru smiled a little, before he glanced at Monferno. "Monferno, we should do the same, too. Ash is not the only one who's aiming for a sixth Gym Badge, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Ferno!" Monferno agreed with a smirk. So, the Twinleaf boy headed to the second battlefield, which was right next to Ash's practice battling field. As he got there, he took out two Pokéballs, while taking a deep breath for hope.

"Okay... Here goes! Luxray and Togepi! It's time for training!" Hikaru yelled. The Spike Ball Pokémon appeared out of her Pokéball, ready for some training. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon appeared, glaring at its surroundings.

Hikaru glanced at Luxray and made a hopeful sigh. "Luxray... Please, look at me." Hikaru pleaded. Luxray glared at Hikaru, and growled a bit, before Hikaru glared back. Togepi joined Monferno's side as the two watched Hikaru talk to the Electric Type.

"Luxray... What happened to the sweet you that I loved? Is it because... You hate me now since you evolved during that time with the Cresselia incident?" Hikaru asked. Luxray only glared, not responding.

She scoffed annoyingly, before settling on the other side of the battlefield, taking a small nap. "Luxray..." Hikaru whispered. Not getting an answer could mean that the answer was a yes.

"Mon..." Monferno replied, feeling concerned for his human brother. Meanwhile for Ash, Gliscor was on Ash's side as he tried to plead with his trainer for him to train. "Gli... Gliscor." Gliscor pleaded, pointing to himself.

"Chill out, Gliscor!" Ash called, only for the Ground-Flying Type to cling onto him, pleading for him to train as well. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu assured, trying to calm the Ground-Flying Type down. Dawn noticed it as she smiled.

"Pikachu is such a real help! Such a diplomat!" Dawn complimented. "Making Ash's life even more easier!" Brock added with a chuckle. He turned to Hikaru, who seemed to be unsure of himself.

"Hikaru, well..." Brock started, only for Dawn to turn, seeing her boyfriend having trouble. "Is Luxray... the same?" Dawn asked. "I think so... Seeing how Luxray isn't wanting to train or listen to Hikaru..." Brock answered with a frown.

Dawn felt bad as she walked over to her boyfriend, holding his left arm. "So... she's still cold with you?" Dawn asked solemnly. "That's kind of... putting it lightly. It's more likely she wants nothing to do with me..." Hikaru explained.

"Mon..." "Toge Toge..." Monferno and Togepi sighed along. Dawn bit her lips before Piplup joined them. "Pip! Piplup! Pip Piplup!" Piplup suggested, pointing to Luxray. Dawn blinked at Piplup as the Water Type showed punching.

"Are you saying that I should have a battle with Hikaru to get Luxray motivated?" Dawn asked. "Lup!" Piplup agreed with a nod. "Mon! Monferno!" "Pi! Toge!" Monferno and Togepi seemed to think of it as a great idea as well.

Hikaru was still unsure before he smiled softly. "Alright... I like the idea as well. Let's do it." Hikaru suggested. "Right! No need to worry!" Dawn agreed. So, with Piplup and Togepi convincing Luxray to have one battle, the Electric Type glared at Hikaru.

She seemed to be wanting to fight alone without any help as she stood on her human brother's side of the battlefield. Dawn took out Piloswine's Pokéball, preparing for a battle. "Alright! It's time for us to get busy! Piloswine, spotlight!" Dawn called.

She summoned her newly evolved Ice-Ground Type Pokémon to the field, preparing for battle. Piloswine appeared, facing off against Luxray, who only growled back, as she posed, getting ready to fight.

Ash seemed to have finished his training with Grotle and Chimchar as he watched with Brock, alongside with his four Pokémon. "It's time for some Contest battle training!" Dawn declared. Hikaru nodded back with a nod.

"Don't expect us to hold back, Dawn." Hikaru warned. "I won't!" Dawn giggled, winking. "This will be Piloswine's Contest debut!" Ash pointed out as the two battling Pokémon faced each other for battle.

 **Dawn: Piloswine VS Hikaru: Luxray**

"Alright, Piloswine! Let's get going! Start by spinning and using Ice Shard!" Dawn called. But, to everyone's surprise except Luxray's, the Ice-Ground Type Pokémon didn't move, not obeying the combination order.

Hikaru and Dawn blinked together as the girl laughed nervously. "Maybe that's a bit too much right off the bat..." Dawn chuckled nervously. "Well, in that case, maybe this would get him to listen. Luxray, use Discharge!" Hikaru called.

But to his shock, Luxray lunged forward, preparing to use Thunder Fang! "Wait, what!? I said, Discharge! Not Thunder Fang!" Hikaru yelped. But, it was too late as the Thunder Fang made contact. But, due to Piloswine being a part Ground Type, it had no effect.

"What's going on!? Why is Luxray not listening to Hikaru?" Ash asked. Brock frowned as Dawn tried again. "Alright then! Use Take Down!" Dawn cried. Thinking that Piloswine might attack this time, Hikaru countered.

"Counter it with Discharge this time, Luxray!" Hikaru yelled. But instead of using Discharge, this time, Luxray used Hidden Power! Glowing orbs launched to Piloswine, all making contact on the evolved Ice-Ground Type.

"Ah! Oh no, Piloswine!" Dawn exclaimed in shock. But to everyone's surprise, Piloswine was unfazed, looking like he didn't take any damage from the Hidden Power attack. Dawn sighed in relief as Piplup interfered, running over to Piloswine.

Luxray gave a big yawn, disappointed with Piloswine already. Hikaru sweat dropped as his Electric Type settled down for a nap again as Piplup ran to his Ice-Ground Type friend. He raised one of its fur ears up as Dawn laughed nervously.

"No, I think that Piloswine's hearing is just fine!" Dawn assured. After that, the Penguin Pokémon moved in front of him, revealing one of his eyes from the fur. "With twenty-twenty vision, too!" Dawn assured.

With that said, Piplup frowned, wondering of what Piloswine could be thinking of. He then got out of the way, leaving Luxray to wake up and face Piloswine again. "Piloswine! Use Take Down!" Dawn cried.

But instead of Take Down, Piloswine responded by using Dig! It dug underground, leaving everyone else surprised. "Huh!? Hold on! I didn't say Dig!?" Dawn shrieked in surprise and startle. Brock grew confused at this.

"That's strange. Piloswine is not listening to Dawn, just like with Luxray there... It just went ahead and used Dig!" Brock pointed out with a frown. The Twinleaf girl suddenly got an idea as she made her guess.

"Of course! That's it! First Piloswine goes down underground, and then it jumps out with Take Down! Better brace yourself, Hikaru!" Dawn warned. Luxray seemed to have gotten the warning as she woke up, preparing herself for battle.

"Now you want to fight, since she warned us?" Hikaru asked in disappointment, sweat dropping. "Monferno..." Monferno sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Just wait, Piplup! It'll be in any second!" Dawn assured. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed.

But after a few seconds passed, nothing had happened. Luxray gave a low growl, seeing that it was all a trick and that nothing is happening. She settled on her legs for a new nap as Hikaru sighed.

"Come on, Luxray... Can't you see we're in a middle of a battle here?" Hikaru asked, causing Luxray to scoff and glare at him for a second. "Luxray... Ugh..." Hikaru groaned, face palming once more.

For Dawn, she grew annoyed at this. "Oh... This sure is taking a long time! Piloswine! Piloswine! Come out, Piloswine!" Dawn called. She had ran over to the hole, where her Ice-Ground Type had gotten under to. Ash, Hikaru, Brock, Monferno, and Pikachu looked down as well.

"Whoa... What's going on?" Ash asked. "Maybe since Piloswine evolved, this is all a bit too soon." Dawn sighed, feeling unsure about her Ice-Ground Type now. "Pika! Pikachu!" "Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno both volunteered at the same time.

"Oh wow! That'd be great if you two would go and check it out!" Dawn exclaimed. But then, Piplup shoved Monferno out of the way, declaring that he would go find out. "Pip! Piplup Piplup Pip!" Piplup explained.

Monferno scoffed annoyingly, as he grew annoyed with the Water Type before he got onto his human brother's shoulder. So, the Penguin Pokémon went underground, searching around for Piloswine.

"HEY! You okay down there?" Dawn called. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup, assuring to Dawn that it was alright. Underground, as the Penguin Pokémon walked, he spotted the Ice-Ground Type's back, seeing him not moving.

Piplup tried to push, but it was futile. He then tried to squeeze in, attempting to talk to Piloswine by getting in front of him! But suddenly, as he dropped down in front of the evolved Ice Type, Piloswine grew startled as he let out a yell.

He used Take Down, charging fast much to Piplup's shock. The Water Type was bashed around as he was sent flying into the air from the ground. Piplup screamed as he was sent flying into the air, and then to the ground.

"Piplup! Oh no!" Dawn gasped. Luxray cracked open one eye, witnessing the surprise attack that Piplup had just received. She yawned once again, before going back to her usual nap. Dawn ran over to her unconscious Water Type with worry.

"Piplup! Oh, oh dear..." Dawn exclaimed in shock. Just then, the Water Type managed to recover as he got up, assuring that he was alright. So, with that done, Hikaru took a deep breath, before walking closer to Luxray.

Luxray felt his presence and glared, before she growled. "Luxray... Just look at me. Am I nothing to you? What have I ever done in order for you to be like this?" Hikaru asked, feeling serious about the question.

Instead of answering, Luxray grew annoyed as she lunged at Hikaru, much to his and everyone's shock. "HIKARU!" "LOOK OUT!" Dawn and Ash yelled. But, it was too late for Hikaru to dodge as Luxray chomped on his left arm, using Thunder Fang.

The electricity zapped Hikaru hard as the Twinleaf boy yelled in pain, electrified by the direct hit he just took. Luxray still held his arm in her mouth as Hikaru weakly looked up at her. "Let go... Luxray..." Hikaru grunted angrily.

His eyes glowed yellow and green again, startling the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. She slowly released Hikaru's left arm, allowing him to be free. His eyes returned back to normal as he held his left arm.

His left jacket sleeve was ripped off, and there were fang marks on his arm. Blood leaked out a little as he gritted his teeth in pain. He slowly backed away from Luxray as Ash and Dawn ran over, helping him.

"Hikaru! Hikaru, are you okay!?" Dawn exclaimed, looking at Hikaru's wound. "Oh man... What happened!? What's wrong with you, Luxray!?" Ash snapped, glaring at Luxray. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu snapped along, as Luxray just glared, although it wasn't an angry glare.

It seemed to be just a simple one. Brock wrapped Hikaru's left arm with bandages as Monferno was in shock of what happened. Luxray had just attacked her trainer, her human brother, the human that she liked the most.

"Mon! Monferno! Mon! Ferno!" Monferno screeched angrily, accusing Luxray angrily for attacking for no reason. "Lux... Luxray..." Luxray grunted annoyingly, which sounded a bit sorry-like, but only a margin of it.

"Stop it, Monferno. Just don't bother her." Hikaru called. Monferno blinked in surprise to see his human brother looking at Luxray sadly a bit. "Just... stop, please." Hikaru pleaded. Monferno blinked, before he nodded.

He ran over to his human brother as Luxray glanced at Hikaru, with a little piece of regret, while most of them were annoyed. Luxray slowly walked over to near the Pokémon Center outside wall, settling down for another nap, but an unpleasant one of sorts.

Everything was back to square one with Piloswine as Brock changed the subject, guessing of why Piloswine is disobedient right now. "It's possible that Piloswine could be just hungry, and nothing more!" Brock reminded.

Dawn brightened up a little to that as she smiled a little. "Yeah, you're right! Piloswine never likes to miss lunch!" Dawn agreed. She took out a few Poffins, before she held them out for her Ice-Ground Type.

Hikaru chuckled nervously, before he held his wounded, yet bandaged left arm. "Hey! I've got a Poffin for you!" Dawn called. Immediately, Piloswine sniffed it and ran over to Dawn, wanting to eat one.

"Here you go! I know on how much you like my Poffins! Alright... One more!" Dawn called. She threw a Poffin in the air, causing Piloswine to chase after it, and catch it by eating it! "And another!... One more!..." Dawn called.

She threw few more Poffins, which Piloswine managed to catch them all. "And... one more!" Dawn called. Piloswine this time flipped in the air, while munching on the Poffin. "There! All gone!" Dawn exclaimed.

But, at hearing that, Piloswine charged at Dawn, looking like he was about to use Take Down! Hikaru and Ash both widened their eyes as they ran for the Twinleaf girl. "Dawn, look out!" Hikaru yelled. He got her girlfriend out of the way as Ash stepped out of the way.

The Take Down attack was slammed into the tree, but that didn't stop Piloswine from changing his course! Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup tried to stop Piloswine, but the Ice-Ground Type kept charging, not slowing down.

He slammed Piplup to the ground, while Pikachu and Monferno dodged it! "Ah! Piplup, no!" Dawn shrieked in shock. But to more of her surprise, Piloswine kept on charging, aiming to hit Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn.

"Come on, Piloswine! Stop!" Ash yelled. "You've got to start listening to what I say, Piloswine!" Dawn shrieked. "Stop this nonsense right now, Piloswine!" Hikaru yelled, as he glared back.

But Piloswine kept chasing the three and unleashed an Ice Shard attack! The two boys and Dawn dodged it, causing the Ice Shard to hit a tree! The tree was frozen solid as the chased continued.

"You stop that right this instant!" "Knock it off!" "Quit it already!" "STOP!" "Don't you do that!" "Stop attacking us!" Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru all tried to stop Piloswine from attacking them, but it proved to be futile.

Gliscor then tried to volunteer to stop the Ice-Ground Type. "Gli! Scor scor scor!" Gliscor called, trying to get the Kanto trainer's attention. But, to his unfortunate, Ash entrusted Grotle to do the work instead.

"Grotle! Do something, quick!" Ash yelled. Grotle walked up ahead, obeying while Gliscor sulked for not being picked. Chimchar, Monferno, and Togepi just watched while Luxray witnessed the chase with one eye open.

As Piloswine came charging in even closer, it shot another Ice Shard attack, completely freezing Grotle in half! Everyone gasped as Pikachu brought Piplup back to the group, while the Twinleaf girl looked down.

"Piplup, please tell me that you're okay!" Dawn called desperately. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup assured as he shook his head in recovery. Hikaru gritted his teeth as he thought of Luxray, until he realized that Luxray would only retaliate on him.

Ash took this chance to send out Gliscor to do the work. "It's up to you, Gliscor!" Ash called. At the call, Gliscor flew up ahead, with Piplup and Togepi following. Piloswine kept on charging as Ash called a move.

"Gliscor! Use Screech to distract Piloswine, now!" Ash called. Gliscor let out a loud screech, attempting to distract Piloswine. But, instead of distracting the Ice-Ground Type, he ended up only stopping Piplup in tracks!

Togepi used Metronome, sending a silvery wind at Piloswine's face. "That's Silver Wind!" Brock exclaimed as Hikaru gritted his teeth. "It's no good! Piloswine just won't stop!" Hikaru snapped annoyingly.

Suddenly, Piloswine shot an Ice Shard attack, which froze part of Gliscor's face! The Ground-Flying Type grew teary with the freezing cold attack he took, until he suddenly melted it off with a Fire Fang attack!

That got everyone amazed while Brock pointed it out. "Gliscor is using Fire Fang!" Brock exclaimed in surprise. "Amazing! I wonder when Gliscor learned that move!" Ash admitted as he was in awe. "Probably during some training?" Hikaru guessed.

He then looked down to see that Piloswine was still charging towards them! "Silver Wind didn't stop Piloswine, bit how about an AncientPower attack!?" Hikaru called. Togepi cried as she summoned boulders, throwing them all to Piloswine.

However, none of the boulders seemed to be doing the thing as the Ice-Ground Type kept charging! Gliscor flew down, freeing Grotle from the ice he was half-frozen in. Then, as Gliscor looked back, Piloswine bashed into Piplup!

The Penguin Pokémon let out a shriek as he was sent flying into the air once again. "No, Piplup!" Dawn exclaimed in shock. Togepi squealed as she got out of the way, as Piloswine charged through without looking back to hit Togepi.

Luxray watched, feeling annoyed with all the noise and chaos that Piloswine was giving. She cracked open eye as she witnessed on how the group was trying to stop the rampaging Ice-Ground Type.

Piplup was wailing for being sent flying into the air. Gliscor then took off, catching Piplup in his arms, before he flew down. Brock used this opportunity to stop the Ice-Ground Type from moving any further.

"Now, Happiny! Stop Piloswine!" Brock called. The Playhouse Pokémon appeared as she used her little arm to stop Piloswine from charging in! In the end, as the Ice-Ground Type tried to struggle, Happiny seemed to have won the struggle.

"Whoa, way to go, Happiny!" Ash exclaimed. After the compliment, Gliscor flew down, putting the now safe Piplup onto the ground. "Gliscor, thanks so much!" Dawn thanked. "Piplup Piplup!" Piplup thanked along.

Gliscor gave a small chuckle and a grin. By then, the four trainers walked up to Piloswine, who seemed to have settled down for now. "Now, Piloswine... You've got to start listening to what I say!" Dawn reminded with a frown.

Ash then had an idea, making his suggestion. "Hey, Dawn! How about putting Piloswine in a battle? That way, Piloswine will have no other choice, but to listen to what you command!" Ash suggested. That, Hikaru wasn't sure of.

"I don't know about that, Ash... I mean, remember the time when Dawn and I battled, neither Piloswine or Luxray would listen to us..." Hikaru reminded, as he gave a glance towards his napping Electric Type Pokémon.

"Hey! You'll never know unless you try! What do you say, Dawn?" Ash asked. The Twinleaf girl was at first hesitant, before she sighed, agreeing to the plan. "Alright then. Let's give it a try!" Dawn agreed.

So, Ash and Grotle prepared to battle, facing off against Dawn and Piloswine. "Alright, let's do this, Piloswine!" Dawn called. Ash made the first move as he called out an attack. "Now, Grotle! Use Razor Leaf!" Ash cried.

Grotle launched the sharp leaves towards Piloswine, who didn't seem to be fazed boy the incoming attack. "Piloswine, use Dig!" Dawn called. But, instead of dodging with Dig, Piloswine remained standing, letting the attack hit him!

Brock and Hikaru frowned, while Dawn widened her eyes at this. "What are you doing!? Don't just stand there!... Alright, it's our turn to attack next! Use Ice Shard!" Dawn called, pointing at Grotle.

But, once again, Piloswine made no movement. It's as if he completely ignored Dawn's orders! The Twinleaf girl seemed to get this as she groaned, dropping down. "Oh... Not again..." Dawn groaned.

Once again, Piplup tried to see if Piloswine couldn't hear right, but it seemed okay, like a Dawn had said earlier. "Ugh... This isn't going to work either..." Dawn groaned. By the time she said that, Ash was already onto his next move.

"Now, Razor Leaf again!" Ash cried. Grotle nodded as he launched more Razor Leaf attacks, as Dawn tried to counter. "Take Down, now!" Dawn cried. But this time, instead of Take Down, Piloswine summoned another move!

It looked a lot like Togepi's AncientPower, but smaller and looking more powerful. The move knocked the Razor Leaf attacks away and hit Grotle directly on his head! Grotle grunted in pain as he resisted the move.

Hikaru blinked in surprise as Brock realized what it was. "Piloswine used AncientPower!" Brock pointed out, much to Dawn's surprise. "Huh!? But, how could that be!? When it was a Swinub, it couldn't do that!" Dawn exclaimed in shock.

"That could be be as it evolved into Piloswine! Piloswine can learn AncientPower even though Swinub can't!" Hikaru pointed out, explaining. "Mon..." "Toge..." Boy Monferno and Togepi were amazed at this.

"Oh wow! Piloswine, that's so amazing!" Dawn exclaimed. "Pip Piplup Pip Piplup!" Piplup cheered along, happy for his teammate. But then, Piloswine began to sniff something as he suddenly ran off ahead, leaving the battlefield!

Everyone grew surprised to see the evolved Ice-Ground Type leaving all of a sudden. "What... Where are you going now!?" Dawn exclaimed in shock. "Piloswine!" Brock called, only for him to be ignored as Piloswine was already gone.

The boys ran after the retreating Ice-Ground Type. Before that, Hikaru had returned both Togepi and Luxray, while Ash returned Grotle back to his Pokéball. "Come back! Stop running away already!" Dawn cried, as she joined in on the chase.

Later, the group managed to find and catch up to Piloswine after a long chase. "Piloswine!? What's gotten into you!?" Dawn cried. As they got to Piloswine, Dawn widened her eyes to see Piloswine munching on a sponge cake!

The Twinleaf girl blinked, before she sighed. Hikaru bit his lips before he comforted his girlfriend with a pat on the shoulder. Now there were two disasters to deal with... Both Luxray and Piloswine.

 **Later...**

The group was back at the Pokémon Cetner, where Dawn began to sulk over the problems she was having with Piloswine. "I never used to have problems like this with Swinub before..." Dawn sniffed, with her eyes getting teary.

Hikaru frowned as he gave his girlfriend a side-hug as Brock tried to explain. "It's not unheard of, for Pokémon to change after it evolves!" Brock reminded, causing Dawn to freak out of what Piloswine could do in the Contest.

"So how do I compete with Piloswine in the Contest?" Dawn asked, sniffing. "I can get that... Luxray and I are having the same problems too... I just... don't know how to deal with her during battles and Contests..." Hikaru admitted.

Ash smiled softly, while trying to assure the two that it would be fine. "No need to worry, you two! Dawn, you and Piloswine will become buddies soon! And Hikaru, I'm sure you can find a way to get to Luxray's sweet side!" Ash assured.

"Pika Pika!" "Ferno... Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno agreed. The Fire Type was rubbing Hikaru's wounded left arm softly so he wouldn't cause his human brother to flinch. "Just be calm about it, you two. And things will be fine soon!" Brock added.

Hikaru and Dawn both sighed together as they agreed to it reluctantly. "Yeah... I guess so..." Dawn replied. "We'll just have to see what happens next later on if we send them out again..." Hikaru added.

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Thunder Fang, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

 **C** **hapter 4: A Friendship School!? A New Bond!**

 **Chapter 5: Byron VS Roark! Father VS Son!**

 **Chapter 6: A Fossil Battle! Father and Son!**

 **Chapter 7: Hikaru VS Byron! The Sixth!**

 **Chapter 8: The Steel Types Makes Defense!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: What's this? A Pokémon Friendship School? Would this be able to help me with my problems with Piloswine? Maybe this could be the case!

Hikaru: Luxray... I wonder if this school could change you... I mean, what it says here that it could strengthen your relationship with your Pokémon...

Ash: That sounds kinda cool! This might help both of you out!... What the!? What is this!? Not you guys again!

James: Ha! We've got your Pokémon and no tag backs!... Ah!? What is this!? That Luxray and Piloswine is onto us!

Jessie: I've had enough of this! IF we can't cage those two, we'll just have to strike them down until they're finally calmed down!

Hikaru: Don't you dare harm Luxray, you morons! Whether she hates me or not, I won't you idiots lay another finger on her!


	4. A Friendship School? A New Bond!

**Chapter 4: A Friendship School!? A New Bond!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the four trainers were at Canalave City where they heard the news about Kenny gaining his third Contest Ribbon from the Gerbera Contest, with Nando getting his fourth Contest Ribbon at the Beach Rose Contest.

Then, Marian in the news announced that the next Pokémon Contest is to be held at Chocovine Town, which Dawn began to prepare, wanting to put Piloswine there for her debut. Ash was more excited to train for his upcoming Gym battle, though.

For Hikaru, he was unsure of who to use for the next Pokémon Contest or the Canalave Gym battle, especially when Luxray wouldn't listen to him last two nights ago. When the training began, Hikaru tried to get Luxray to recognize him, only for it to fail.

Dawn wasn't getting any better as well, since Piloswine refused to listen to her, and decided to attack her instead! After Piloswine ran off one last time before the group caught up to it again, both Hikaru and Dawn were unsure of what to for their evolved Pokémon.

Ash and Brock reassured to the two that it will be fine as time passes, which the couple seem to agree, for now. Just as the group were about to leave the Center to continue training, they heard excited voices nearby.

They all got up and looked to see two punk looking trainers with a Meowth in the man's hands. "Wow! What a totally awesome poster!" The punk woman exclaimed in amazement. "Grand to the next, my peeps! Pokémon Friendship School!" The punk man exclaimed.

"Hubba bubba! To think there's a groovy place that will help all types of trainers get closer to your Pokémon!" The punk woman exclaimed. "Yeah! Twenty-three skidoo! Shall we?" The punk man asked.

"Sweet! Meowth, doesn't that sound like a party?" The punk woman asked. "Meowth!" The Meowth cried. So, with thoughts exchanged, the two punk trainers left the Center to head for this "Friendship School".

Curious to know what was going on, Ash ran over to the poster to see what it was. "It says, the Pokémon Friendship School!" Ash pointed out. "Maybe it'll help me get closer to Piloswine!" Dawn wondered as Hikaru folded his arms.

"I don't know... All of this sounds fishy to me..." Hikaru stated as he touched the poster a little, only to get a dizzy feeling. "What the-" Hikaru started, only to get a vision. At the vision, there was a giant tent, with himself and his three friends there.

Ash had Grotle and Pikachu out, Dawn had Piplup and Piloswine out, he had Monferno and Togepi out, while Brock had Croagunk out. The vision turned to a scene where the group were sitting on a white circle.

All of their Pokémon were sitting on a red circle, looking like they were separated for some reason. Then suddenly, the white circle collapsed, causing the group to scream while their Pokémon were captured in a large cage.

With that said, the vision was over, as Hikaru held his head a little, before shaking it. "Hikaru, you okay?" Ash asked. The Twinleaf boy blinked as he turned to Ash with a fake smile. "Oh... yeah. I'm fine, Ash." Hikaru lied.

To his thoughts, he was worried. _"The Dimensional Scream... This time, it showed us falling into a pitfall trap, while our Pokémon were captured... Could this be... a warning to us?"_ Hikaru thought as he shook his head.

"Oh man... Wouldn't that be perfect?" Dawn asked, looking at the three boys. "Yeah! You should do it, you two!" Ash suggested. "Piplup! Piplup!" "Mon! Monferno!" Both Piplup and Monferno seemed to agree with the idea as well.

Hikaru smiled nervously, not knowing what to expect later on. Later, with the agreement to head for the Friendship School, they had finally arrived in front of a tent, which seemed to be the same tent from the poster at the Center.

"This is it!" Ash pointed out. "Hello! We're here for the Pokémon Friendship School? Anybody here?" Dawn called. At her call, a young woman came out of the tent, greeting the four trainers and their three Pokémon with a bright smile.

"Hi-ho! Happy howdy! We exist to promote peace, love, and understanding, to foster guaranteed groovy friendships between trainers and Pokémon on and on and on!" The young woman explained. Dawn blinked in surprise at this.

"Are you for real?" Dawn asked. The Twinleaf big folded his arms at the woman's expression, as the woman giggled. "Of course! Give us a try and find out why! We guarantee if you're not friends with your Pokémon, you will be!" The woman assured.

"And you're always friends, then... You'll always be the BFFs always wanted!" The woman explained. That seemed to have sparked the Twinleaf girl as she grew determined and excited. "Okay! I'm in!" Dawn cried happily.

"I'm in as well!" "Let's do it together!" Ash and Brock suggested together. "I'm okay with it..." Hikaru answered coolly as the decision was made. The woman then gestured the four trainers to head inside the tent for the lessons to begin.

"Okay then! Follow my lead!" The woman called. She led the group to the inside of the tent, revealing an obstacle course inside the tent. There was a pool with white landing pads, double balance beams, and a slippery looking slide.

"Your first task will be to navigate our friendship obstacle course along with your astranged Pokémon!" The woman explained. Ash frowned at this, unsure about the designs of the course. "Looks weird..." Ash commented, causing the woman to turn.

"Judge not! You'll discover by sharing this adventure with your Pokémon, this exercise will end up like a piece of cake! So, which Pokémon will you be getting closer to today?" The woman asked. He four trainers too out their Pokéballs for this exercise.

"Grotle! Let's give a try!" "Croagunk, you too!" "Come on out, Piloswine!" "Togepi, let's give this test a go!" The four trainers had called out their Pokémon to test their bonds with them. As the Pokémon were sent out, Hikaru blinked.

These were the same Pokémon that his friends had sent out, with him sending out Togepi in his Dimensional Scream! He gulped, hoping to be able to prevent any more accidents as the exercise went on. The woman smiled, calling to the trainers.

"Alright then! Your friendship is waiting!" The woman called. Everyone turned to their assigned Pokémon as they convinced them to move. "Okay, Grotle! Let's go!" Ash called. "Grotle!" Grotle cried out with a grin.

Soon, the Grove Pokémon was following his trainer, with Pikachu on his back. Brock turned to Croagunk, holding his paw. "Come on, Croagunk!" Brock called. The Toxic Mouth Pokémon scoffed a little, before he went along with his trainer.

Hikaru gave a deep breath, before he turned to Togepi. "Shall we go, you two?" Hikaru asked. "Toge Toge!" "Monferno!" Togepi and Monferno agreed. The two of them followed the Twinleaf boy and up the slide.

Now, it was only Dawn with Piplup and Piloswine left to go. "So, us too!" Dawn called. She and Piplup started to walk ahead, until they noticed that Piloswine wasn't following them from behind. Piplup frowned as he tried to get the Ice-Ground Type to move.

He tried pushing, only for it to be futile. Dawn came over and smiled. "I've got just the thing! Look! A Poffin!" Dawn presented, showing a Poffin to Piloswine. The evolved Pokémon gave a sniff before it followed Dawn, while sniffing the Poffin's scent.

As the first stage of climbing was done, the second stage had begun. The second stage was set. All trainers and Pokémon were to walk on a balance beam while trying to be careful at the same time so that they wouldn't fall.

"No need to rush, Grotle. Take all the time that you need!" Ash exclaimed. Grotle nodded and carefully walked on the two balance beams balanced for him while the Kanto trainer and Pikachu cheered him on.

"Great! That's the way to do it!" Ash exclaimed, encouraging the Grass Type to move on with the movements. Brock and Croagunk followed, with the two walking with each other. "Yeah! Looking good, Croagunk!" Brock complimented.

Croagunk just gave croaks as he kept on walking with the Kanto breeder. For Hikaru, Monferno was having no trouble with one balance beam, while for Togepi, she was having a bit of trouble balancing with her two feet on the other beam.

"Stay sharp, Togepi. There's no reason to be afraid! Believe in yourself, and you'll succeed." Hikaru assured, smiling softly to his frightened Spike Ball Pokémon. "Mon! Ferno!" Monferno cried out, encouraging his Normal Type friend.

Togepi took a deep breath, before she nodded. She bravely moved slowly on the balance beam, walking carefully before she reached the end. "That's it! You did it, Togepi!" Hikaru chuckled, as he held his Spike Ball Pokémon in the air.

"Pi! Togepi!" Togepi giggled happily as Monferno grinned at her as well. For Dawn, she got Piloswine to do the awkward way. "Go, Piloswine!" Dawn called. But, instead of walking on the balance beam, Piloswine just moved between the balance beams, moving on the ground instead.

That left the Twinleaf girl silent before she sighed. "Well... That's one way..." Dawn sighed. Hikaru smiled, feeling bad for his girlfriend as he sighed. Monferno and Togepi followed their human brother to where the third stage was ready.

The third stage was to walk across the pool with the balance pods. Ash walked with Grotle onto one, as the Grass Type seemed to be okay with doing it. "Yeah! That's it! Go! Go!" Ash encouraged.

Brock and Croagunk just jumped from one pod to another, making it much more easier for them. "Alright... Shall we get going, you two?" Hikaru asked, turning to both Monferno and Togepi.

Monferno grew nervous about the pool so he got onto his human brother's shoulder, while Togepi remained on her human brother's side. "Ready to jump, Togepi?" Hikaru asked, as Togepi turned, nodding.

"To!" Togepi agreed, determined to overcome the course. She then began to jump from one pod to another as Hikaru followed along, with his Fire Type partner on his left shoulder. "Alright... Just a few more, you two!" Hikaru called.

Monferno and Togepi cried out their agreements as they managed to get to the other side. Back to Dawn, she tried to get Piloswine moving with another one of her Poffins. "Look, Piloswine! It's another Poffin!" Dawn explained.

Piloswine sniffed on it once more, before he jumped on his trainer and Piplup. Both Dawn and her Water Type starter were knocked onto the pool water, but they had resurfaced so easily, due to the pool being a bit shallow.

The Twinleaf girl watched as her Ice-Ground Type chewed on the Poffin that she had given to it. She gave a deep sigh, seeing that their training wasn't going so we at all. "That's enough..." Dawn groaned, feeling tired of this. "Piplup..." Piplup responded sadly.

Sooner or later, everyone was outside, preparing for the next course. "Now... if you and your Pokémon would have a seat, we'll begin our Friends Forever Course!" The woman explained. She pointed to a new course, where a man was waiting ahead.

"Hey, that sounds kinda cool, don't you think, Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu agreed. As Hikaru and his two Pokémon came over, the Twinleaf boy gave a shocked blink, recognizing the two circles.

One of them had a trap pitfall, while the other seemed to be normal. There weren't any cages nearby, so it seemed to be different from his vision. Hikaru began to sweat a little as he frowned at the sight of this course.

 _"I'll have to brace myself for anything... Speaking of which, I haven't told the others about the Dimensional Scream yet... the vision I just had."_ Hikaru thought. He soon got onto a small ride that lowers down to the lower field.

The man waiting for the group welcomed the four trainers and their selected Pokémon. "Welcome to our Friends Forever course! I'm your friendly friend's trainer in charge! Now, please produce all the Pokémon that you have in your personal!" The man explained.

That left Ash blinking, while Hikaru widened his eyes. This seemed familiar, like they want to take their Pokémon the moment they let their guard down... "Huh? All of them?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Right! We realize, of course, you're not having any nasty hassles with all of them! So, if you whip out the one you're getting along famously, the ones that are not will watch and learn! In this manner, you'll be setting a lovely learning example just how friends can be, don't you see?" The man explained.

"A Pokémon see and a Pokémon do demo!" The man added, causing Ash, Dawn, and Brock to be satisfied with that. "Sounds great! Okay, gang..." Ash called. He took out all four of his Pokéballs, summoning the rest of his Pokémon.

Brock and Dawn took out their Pokéballs as well, forcing Hikaru to have no choice but to follow along. "Everybody out!" The four trainers called. All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon appeared, ready to learn.

"And now it's time for a cash of Comprehensive Calisthenics is here!" The man called out. Dawn grew confused with the new lesson. "Comprehensive Calisthenics?" Dawn repeated in confusion.

"Right! Where both you and your Pokémon will be striking the same pose! To establish Pokémon and people's synchronicity, you see!" The man explained. He took out a red and white flag, making a pose, while having a whistle in his mouth.

"Let's begin! Do the same thing as I do! Here's pose number one!" The man cried out. He blew the whistle, making a pose. He stretched his arms high in the air, like a cross. The four trainers followed, along with their Pokémon.

Hikaru glanced back, only to see that Luxray wasn't following along. She didn't seem interested in this friendship lesson as she was only interested in taking a nap. By the time he looked back, a second pose was called.

"Number two!" The man called, blowing his whistle once more. Now one hand was touching the ground, while the other was in the air. Everyone followed, except for Luxray, causing Hikaru to turn around in worry.

"Now... Roll up into a ball!" The man cried as he blew his whistle again. Everyone did their hardest, trying to roll up into a ball, while Piplup had a hard time, trying to get Piloswine to go along with the movements and activities.

Sooner or later, the first test was over as the man turned to the four trainers and their Pokémon. "Good! Now, I'd like all the trainers to please proceed to the white circle, and to the Pokémon, please head over to the red circle to the right!" The man called.

Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock were all in the white circle, while all of their Pokémon were in the red circle. However, both Monferno and Piplup had to force both Luxray and Piloswine into the red circle, causing the group to sweat drop.

"Well... We can't all be speedy..." The man chuckled nervously as the group sighed. Hikaru gulped, getting the same feeling from the vision. Was the circle they're standing on going to open up?

The man cleared his throat, continuing his lessons. "Now, I'd like everybody to do the same thing as I do once again! Into a ball!" The man called. He blew his whistle once again, causing the trainers and their Pokémon to do the same.

Monferno this time forced Luxray to do it, much to the Electric Type's annoyance as Piplup did the same for Piloswine. "Very polished! You guys are good!" The man complimented. The trainers chuckled together until Hikaru felt something.

He widened his eyes as he grabbed all three of his friends. "Guys, look out!" Hikaru cried. Ash, Dawn, and Brock were shocked as the white circle suddenly opened up, as the Twinleaf boy dragged himself and his three friends out of the way.

The white circle opened up, but with the saving Hikaru had made, no one got hurt. All the Pokémon in the red circle were surprised until something came out of the cliff to their left! They all turned in surprise to see a cage trapping them inside!

"What the!? What's with the cage!?" Ash exclaimed in shock. Hikaru widened his eyes, before he shook his head, knowing who the culprits might be. A Meowth balloon came out as a motto was said once again.

"We've always been cagey, that's nothing new!"

"We always find cagey ways to fool you!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"Whoop-de-do!"

"Bringing chaos at breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth's the name!"

"Putting you do gooders in your place!"

"We're Team Rocket..."

"In your face!"

"How did you nearly trick us!?" Dawn snapped angrily. Jessie laughed and explained. "We've tricked you twerps more times than your birthdays! Although, our trick nearly didn't work when you twerp got yourselves out of the trap!" Jessie sneered.

Hikaru gritted his teeth as the balloon had the cage with all their Pokémon in them! "Catching your Pokémon may be grand, but it won't hold a candle to a lost sponge cake!" James snapped angrily, causing Hikaru to sweat drop.

"So that cake Piloswine eating before was..." Hikaru started, only for the others to sweat drop as well. "That cake belonged to Team Rocket..." Brock finished, while Ash and Dawn were bewildered to hear all of this.

The balloon started to go up, until the heavy weight of the group's Pokémon started to prevent them from rising up any further! Team Rocket shrieked together, before Jessie gave an order to Meowth to boost the balloon's jet power

"Meowth! Give it a gas!" Jessie called. "Bang!" Meowth called. He tapped on a button, which revealed jet like boosters. With the boosters in place, James gave the last order. "Props in full power!" James yelled.

"Zoom!" Meowth laughed. He activated the boosters, which allowed the balloon to rise up with all of the group's Pokémon! "Upsy-daisy!" The evil trio taunted as Dawn and Ash glared at the balloon. "Come back!" Ash snapped.

"They can't go and take our Pokémon like that!" Dawn snapped angrily. Hikaru gritted his teeth as he called to one of his Pokémon. "Leafeon! Use Shadow Ball!" Hikaru yelled. "And Grotle! Razor Leaf!" Ash cried.

Razor Leaf and Shadow Ball all struck at the cage bars, only for them to be repelled! Pachirisu gave it a try by using Discharge. But instead, it backfired, shocking everyone inside the cage instead due to the metal that they're touching.

Dawn gasped as she tried to stop her EleSquirrel Pokémon. "Pachirisu, stop!" Dawn called. At the call, the little Electric Type stopped. But, with the remaining power electricity she had, some of the electricity shook Piloswine in startle.

Piloswine yelled as he kept bashing the cage bars, while also bashing Piplup at the same time. Piplup screamed as he was bashed along multiple times. With all the bashing, the balloon shook, preventing it from balancing itself.

"Blast! What's this!?" James yelled in shock. "Piloswine is rocking the boat!" Meowth panicked as he held onto one corner of the balloon. Jessie angrily looked down at the cage, as she began to scold Piloswine for his bashing.

"Behave! Or Ill have to spank you!" Jessie shrieked angrily. That seemed to be empty words for Team Rocket as all the other Pokémon began to follow along, especially with Luxray, who grew angry for being captured.

The balloon began to rock because of the cage, as the evil trio began to panic even more. "We're being dragged down to their levels!" James yelled in panic. With the rocking done, the balloon fell to the ground, but the cage remained hard.

The evil trio screamed as they fell to the ground. Ash and Hikaru smiled at that, seeing that Team Rocket was prevented from escaping. "Man! That was great work!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pi!" "Mon! Monferno!" Pikachu and Monferno exclaimed.

Hikaru glared at Team Rocket, which they began dusting themselves off. "You've got nowhere to go, you idiots! Give up already and give us back our Pokémon!" Hikaru demanded. "Poor work and not a chance!" James snapped back.

"I've just the thing to replace the spanking! Yanmega, use Sonicboom!" Jessie shrieked. The Pokéball opened, revealing Yanmega, who began to shoot the Sonicboom attack at Piloswine! Piloswine yelled in pain as James took his turn.

"Carnivine, let's go!" James called. Carnivine appeared, only to bite on his trainer again. "Save the scalp massage for later! Use Bullet Seed!" James yelled. He threw his Grass Type in the air, as Carnivine shot Bullet Seed at Luxray!

Luxray yelled in pain as Hikaru angrily took a step. "That's enough! Leave Luxray alone!" Hikaru demanded. "And you leave Piloswine alone, you jerks!" Dawn snapped angrily. Jessie just ignored the couple as she called out another attack.

"Yanmega, use Silver Wind!" Jessie cried. Yanmega blew winds, striking on everyone with a direct hit! Jessie took this chance to attack once again. "Now, Yanmega! Let's use Sonicboom!" Jessie laughed, smirking in triumph.

Once again, the Ogre Darner Pokémon launched two Sonicboom attacks, which struck both Luxray and Piloswine! "No, Luxray!" Hikaru yelled in shock. "Oh no, Piloswine!" Dawn gasped, as she called for her Pokémon.

But then, as Piloswine took the hit from Sonicboom, he started to glow again! "Uh oh! Piloswine!?" Dawn gasped. "It's starting to evolve!" Brock pointed out. Hikaru and Ash were also in awe as Piloswine began to grow bigger, evolving into a new Pokémon.

The new form looked like a mammoth as it broke the cage, causing all the Pokémon to be freed! Luxray skidded back on her legs, as she glared at both the new Pokémon and Team Rocket. Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup were sent back to their trainers.

Ash and Hikaru managed to catch their starters, asking their condition. "Pikachu!?" "Monferno, are you okay!?" Ash and Hikaru asked. "Piplup, what about you?" Dawn asked. All three of the starters assured to their trainers that they're alright.

So with that done, Ash looked back at the giant Pokémon who was formerly Piloswine. "What's that?" Ash asked in surprise as Brock gave the answer. "A Mamoswine!" Brock pointed out in amazement.

Hikaru took out his Pokédex, scanning it as the Twinleaf girl breathed out the name. "Mamoswine...?" Dawn repeated in surprise.

 _"Mamoswine, the Twin Tusk Pokémon and the evolved form of Piloswine. Distinguished by its large tusks, its weight is more than five times that of Piloswine, and is less commonly found since the end of the ice age."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

Dawn clapped her hands together, as she was in awe to have a giant Pokémon in her team. Team Rocket was also trying to find information on Mamoswine as well. "James, what is that?" Jessie asked.

James took out his Pokémon cards and shuffled through them until he found the right one. "Wow! It's a Mamoswine!" James pointed out. "Cut the cheers! We've got double big problems here!" Meowth reminded, annoyed with the cheer.

With that said, Jessie attempted to defeat Mamoswine with her Bug Type Pokémon. "Yanmega, Sonicboom, quick!" Jessie called. Yanmega launched a Sonicboom, which seemed to have made a hit, but was repelled instead.

Mamoswine glared angrily back at the evil trio as James tried with Carnivine. "Carnivine! Use Bullet Seed, let's go!" James yelled. Bullet Seed was launched, exploding around the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, who gritted her teeth in pain.

"No, Luxray!" Hikaru yelled in shock. Luxray just glared at Hikaru with a glance before she began to growl, sparking with electricity. Mamoswine turned, glaring at Team Rocket as well. Seeing two scary faces left the evil trio cowering as Mamoswine made the first attack.

It shot an Ice Shard attack, which froze Team Rocket, much to their surprise. Luxray growled before she charged at the frozen trio. As she was running however, she soon became surrounded by electricity, which looked a lot like Volt Tackle.

"What... is Luxray doing!?" Ash exclaimed in surprise. "Pika Pika!?" "Mon!?" Pikachu and Monferno exclaimed in surprise. All the other Pokémon were surprised as well as they witnessed Luxray sending the evil trio flying into the air!

Team Rocket screamed while they were frozen, being sent flying into the sky. "A Pokémon that huge should be against the law..." Jessie sighed, with James agreeing. "True... As should as a heart break when a yummy sponge cake is inedible." James agreed.

"You just tell me on how we could talk through ice..." Meowth groaned. "While we're blasting off again..." Team Rocket groaned as they were soon out of sight, while frozen in ice. Once they were gone, the group found themselves in more trouble.

As they returned all their Pokémon, except for Togepi, Luxray, and Mamoswine, Mamoswine turned around and began to charge towards the four trainers! Luxray continued to use Wild Charge, aiming towards the group as well.

"No, Mamoswine! Please don't do this!" Dawn pleaded out loud. "Luxray, no! Stop this right now!" Hikaru yelled as he began to feel desperate for his Electric Type. All of a sudden, Togepi jumped in front of Hikaru, ready to stop Luxray.

Piplup was also ready as the two of them charged towards Mamoswine and Luxray, much to their trainers' shocks. "No! Piplup! What are you doing!?" Dawn shrieked as she tried to stop her Water Type from charging in ahead.

"Togepi, no! You can't stop Luxray all by yourself!" Hikaru yelled. But much to their pleads, Piplup went on ahead, attacking Mamoswine with a Bubblebeam, which seemed to have no effect! Togepi attempted to slow Luxray down with an AncientPower attack.

Boulders slammed into Luxray, but the electricity surrounding her repelled the boulders, making the attack useless. This time, Piplup launched a Whirlpool attack, attempting to slow Mamoswine down once again, only for the attack to fail!

Togepi tried to use Metronome, which came to become Rock Blast. Once again, the electricity prevented the attack from getting any closer as Luxray roared, still charging with the new attack. "Luxray, stop this NOW!" Hikaru yelled.

It was useless as Mamoswine and Luxray slammed both Piplup and Togepi into the air, despite of Piplup using Peck and Togepi using Protect. The two little Pokémon screamed as they were sent flying into the air. "Piplup, no!" "Togepi!?" Dawn and Hikaru gasped.

Suddenly, the weakened Spike Ball Pokémon began to glow, turning into a new form! Everyone gasped as the glow shined brightly. Mamoswine and Luxray were both distracted by this, allowing the four trainers to dodge their attacks.

"Dawn! Now's your chance! You've got to put Mamoswine back in its Pokéball!" Brock called. "Right! Mamoswine, return!" Dawn called. From behind the red beam returned Mamoswine back to its ball, as one big Pokémon was gone.

Dawn gave a sigh as the group turned their attention back at the glowing figure that was formerly Togepi. "Brock, is that what I think it is?" Hikaru asked, widening his eyes. "Yeah! Togepi is starting to evolve!" Brock pointed out.

Ash and Dawn were in awe, along with Monferno and Pikachu. The evolving Togepi caught Piplup as it grew wings and a bigger, but small body. Eventually, the glowing stopped, revealing the new Pokemon. "Togetic!" The Pokémon cried brightly.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Dawn exclaimed in amazement. "Togepi evolved into a Togetic!" Ash pointed out. Hikaru took out his Pokédex again, scanning his new Flying Type Pokémon. "Togetic..." Hikaru repeated as the Pokédex scanned her.

 _"Togetic, the Happiness Pokémon, and the evolved form of Togepi._ _Togetic is said to be a Pokémon that brings good fortune. When it spots someone who is pure of heart, it is said to appear and share its happiness with that person."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

"Togetic... Wow..." Hikaru replied in awe. "Hikaru, look out!" Ash yelled, pushing Hikaru and himself out of the way from another one of Luxray's attacks. The Twinleaf boy yelled as the Kanto trainer got him out of the way from Discharge.

Luxray was still wild as she growled, glaring at the Twinleaf boy and his friends. "Luxray... I said, enough! Stop this right now! Can't you see you're going to hurt many Pokémon and people like us for example!?" Hikaru snapped angrily.

Luxray still went on ahead, using the new move that was similar with Volt Tackle. Suddenly, Piplup landed down, thanks to Togetic as she flew in front of her trainer again. "Togetic, are you sure you want to do this?" Hikaru asked.

"To!" Togetic agreed with a bright smile. Hikaru smiled softly and nodded. "Okay... It's a deal. You learned a new move, so let's try this! Togetic, use Air Slash!" Hikaru cried. Togetic let out a graceful cry before flying in the air.

She shot an X shaped air that was sharp, heading straight for Luxray! It exploded right in front of her, which was enough to stop her from using her new attack. Luxray grunts in pain before she skids back onto the ground, startled for what had happened.

"Hikaru, get Luxray back in her Pokéball now!" Brock called in reminder. "Right!" The Twinleaf boy nodded as he took out Luxray's Pokéball. "Luxray, return!" Hikaru called. He returned the fatigued Gleam Eyes Pokémon back to its Pokéball.

Once the Electric Type was returned, everyone sighed in relief. Togetic flew down right in front of Hikaru, as the Twinleaf boy smiled, seeing how his Pokémon was newly evolved. "Thanks for saving us, Togetic. Really." Hikaru thanked.

"Getic!" Togetic giggled, before she gave her human brother a hug, which Hikaru gave back. For Piplup, he wobbled around, until Dawn caught him, as she held him up. "Piplup, are you okay?" Dawn asked, feeling worried.

"Piplup..." Piplup responded with a nod. The Twinleaf girl smiled in relief as she sighed. "Piplup! Thanks so much! Both you and Togetic went the extra mile to do what you could! But next time, take it a little easier, okay?" Dawn thanked.

"Piplup Piplup!" Piplup replied with a smile. The two hugged each other, as the three boys smiled to see the bond between the two grow even more. Once the hug parted, Dawn gave a deep sigh about Mamoswine's evolution.

"Why didn't either Piloswine or Mamoswine listen to me? I'm starting to worry if we could ever be good friends..." Dawn sighed, feeling even more worried. With Mamoswine evolving, it would be much harder to bond with it now.

"That goes for Luxray, too... She seemed even more wild when Team Rocket trapped her along with our other Pokémon... And yet, she took the anger out on us..." Hikaru added until he blinked, recalling of the move Luxray had just used.

"Speaking of which, what was that new move Luxray had used used while fighting off against Team Rocket?" Hikaru asked. Brock thought it over, before explaining. "I think that was a Wild Charge, a bit more powerful that Volt Tackle maybe..." Brock answered.

"Wild Charge?" Ash repeated in confusion. "Yeah... Like Volt Tackle, the user charges at the opponent, hitting them with brutal strength. But the side effect is, the user takes damage if it lands or fails." Brock added.

"Luxray must've learned that while it was angry for being captured... How could I be an idiot for letting this go..." Hikaru grunted as he grew annoyed with himself. Brock smiled as he made his assurance to the Twinleaf couple.

"You two will just have to take it slow!" Brock assured as Ash grinned. "Come on, Hikaru! Dawn! You two know! No need to worry!" Ash assured. "Pikachu!" "Monferno! Mon!" Pikachu and Monferno agreed along.

Both Hikaru and Dawn blinked before they let out a chuckle together as they faced each other. "Right!" "You can say that again." The Twinleaf couple agreed together. They both laughed, along with Monferno, Piplup, and Togetic.

Ash and Brock laughed along before it got sunset. With that done, the group headed back to the Pokémon Center, where Nurse Joy has news for both Ash and Hikaru. She blinked, before calling for the two boys.

"Oh, Ash? Hikaru? I just got the word a few minutes ago, that Byron of the Canalave Gym Leader has just returned from his trip!" Nurse Joy explained. That left Ash excited while Hikaru grew satisfied with the news.

"Wow! Yeah? Whoa, great! Hear that? Our Gym battle is coming up!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed with a determined smile. Hikaru turned to both Monferno and Togetic at this with a smile as well.

"That goes double for us, you two! So, let's try our best for tomorrow!" Hikaru called. "Mon! Monferno!" "Toge Togetic!" Monferno and Togetic cried out their determination. Ash turned to the Twinleaf boy with an assurance for himself.

"I don't know about you, Hikaru... But I think that sixth badge is waiting for me right now!" Ash assured. Hikaru closed his eyes with a smirk back. "I don't know, Ash... I had little troubles with the Gyms so far, and it might occur again!" Hikaru assured.

"We'll just see about that!" Ash challenged as the two glared before smirking at each other. "Now, now, you two... Calm down!" Dawn giggled as the two boys were ready for their upcoming Gym battle for tomorrow.

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Air Slash, Metronome, Attract)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 5: Byron VS Roark! Father VS Son!**

 **Chapter 6: A Fossil Battle! Father and Son!**

 **Chapter 7: Hikaru VS Byron! The Sixth!**

 **Chapter 8: The Steel Types Makes Defense!**

 **Chapter 9: The Lost Wailmer! Help the Rogues!**

 **Next volume preview:**

Ash: Not again... How come Byron has never the time to battle with me?... Wait, is that Roark over there!?

Byron: When it comes to collecting and discovering new fossils, I have the best of them now! I LOVE FOSSILS! Don't you get it yet, my son!?

Roark: Oh, I get it alright. You're just thinking that you could out-fossil me, when I have the best collection of it all! I love fossils more than you do, Dad!

Dawn: Byron and Roark are... related? So, Byron is the father and Roark is the son... But, they seem to have rivalry with each other right now.

Brock: I can quite understand that... Family feuds, huh... There's a time when that occurred to me as well.

Hikaru: This can't go on forever. They need to settle this somewhere... like in a Pokémon battle!


	5. Byron VS Roark! Father VS Son!

**Chapter 5: Byron VS Roark! Father VS Son!**

"Our battle with Byron is finally here!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed happily. "I guess that would mean our sixth Gym battle is coming up soon, like about now." Hikaru replied, as he tightened his fingerless gloves.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno agreed, filled with determination. Just as the group was about to head inside, a man came out of the Gym entrance. It was the same man that the four trainers had met, who had nightmares!

Ash ran up to the man, as the Twinleaf boy followed. "I'm Ash from Pallet Town! And I came here for a Gym battle!" Ash explained. "That goes for me too, sir. I'm Hikaru, from Twinleaf Town. We met the other day, right?" Hikaru asked.

The man chuckled, responding to the question. "I remember you two! You both were here just the other day!" The man chuckled. Dawn and Brock ran over as the Kanto trainer grinned. "Right! I just got the word from Nurse Joy that Byron, the Gym Leader has gotten back in town!" Ash explained.

The man scratched the back of his head, nervous about this. "Well, Byron is back, you're right... But now is not really such a good time." The man explained. Ash widened his eyes in shock as Hikaru blinked, asking the question in wonder.

"Why's that? Is there something going on with him?" Hikaru asked. The man sweat dropped as he nervously answered. "Well, you could say that... The thing is, his son is visiting." The man explained, causing the group to be confused.

"Huh? But what does that have to do with having a Gym battle?" Dawn asked. The man gulped before he tried to explain. "Well, uh... Let's see... How should I put this?" The man questioned himself, causing both Ash and Hikaru to blink in curiosity.

So, with the question unanswered, the man led the group to the Gym field, where he tried to explain about the current situation. "To be honest, the two of them are quite a pair of you know what I mean... If something goes wrong with the two, it can take a while to fix." The man explained.

That left the four trainers puzzled as they continued down the hallway towards the battlefield. "I... Love... Fossils!" A man's voice roared out. "I love them more!" A familiar voice yelled back, causing the group to blink.

"What... Whose voices are those!?" Dawn exclaimed in shock. "One of them sounds familiar, but the other, I don't know..." Hikaru admitted. "Mon Monferno..." Monferno agreed, not knowing what the trouble was as well.

They all ran to the field as they heard the voices getting louder. "I work as the Chief of Ancient Pokémon Excavation Operations in the Oreburgh Mines!" The familiar voice snapped, trying to reason with the unfamiliar voice.

"Give me a break! You're still just a kid! You wouldn't know a Fossil if it hit you on the head!" The man barked back, causing the familiar voice to feel annoyed at that. "You'll be sorry you said that... Dad!" The familiar voice snapped.

As soon as the argument was about to finish, Ash gasped, seeing a familiar person right in front of them. "Whoa! Is that...?" Ash gasped in shock. The familiar person turned to see the group as Hikaru widened his eyes.

"That's right... You're Roark!? The Gym Leader of Oreburgh City!?" Hikaru exclaimed in shock. "Mon!?" Monferno exclaimed in surprise as well. Ash, Dawn, and Brock were all surprised to see the familiar Gym Leader as well.

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Monferno)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Monferno uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru glares at Yamato, his eyes glowing as Yamato evilly sneers back)

(Ash, Dawn, and Brock watches as Hikaru and Yamato's dark battle begins)

 **[Opening ends]**

"Man.. What's Roark doing here!?" Ash exclaimed in surprise. He recalled the last time when he fought Roark in a Gym battle, only for him to lose the first time, while winning the second time in a rematch. Hikaru bit his lips, recalling the Oreburgh Gym Leader as well.

It was during the time when Monferno had evolved when he was still a Chimchar, sealing his win for his first Gym Badge. The man cleared his throat, calling for the man on the other side of the battlefield, who seemed to be Byron.

"Excuse me, Byron! A challenger has arrived!" The man called as Ash turned to the Oreburgh Gym Leader. "Hey Roark! Good to see you!" Ash exclaimed with a smile. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Hikaru chuckled.

"Monferno!" Monferno cried out in agreement. "Hey, you two! I see that both Monferno and Pikachu are doing well!" Roark greeted, amazed to see his two previous challengers. "Thanks!" Ash thanked, grinning. Hikaru nodded along as Byron walked over.

"The challengers are your friends?" Byron asked in surprise. "Uh huh! My name is Ash! And I'm from Pallet Town!" Ash explained. "And I'm Hikaru, sir... Hikaru from Twinleaf Town." Hikaru explained along.

"These two had already challenged me at the Oreburgh Gym, and the two of them won the Badge!" Roark explained. Byron seemed to feel satisfied and a little impressed as he glanced at both Hikaru and Ash.

The Twinleaf boy glanced back as his eyes glowed for a moment, before they stopped as he blinked. Roark turned to the two, apologizing for what's happening now. "Ash, Hikaru... I'm sorry to do this, but you two have to wait for now." Roark apologized.

"Is something the matter between the two of you?" Hikaru asked. "Well, you could say that. You see, I am not about to let this one just go." Roark explained. Ash blinked in surprise and confusion as Roark glared back at his father.

"Because when it comes to Fossils, Dad, you won't outdo me!" Roark snapped, earning a dirty glare from the Canalave Gym Leader. "Grrrr... I'm telling you how much I love fossils the most, and that is THAT!" Byron bellowed.

Roark only retaliated with his outburst. "No way! I DOOO!" Roark bellowed back, shocking the four trainers. The two glared at each other, causing sparks to flare between them as everyone else watched with their argument grow on.

"Tell me I'm crazy, but Roark seems different than from last time..." Dawn grumbled as her boyfriend sighed. He put an arm around her and shook his head. "You're not crazy... Our Oreburgh Gym Leader has changed since we last met." Hikaru responded.

"Monferno..." "Piplup..." Monferno and Piplup sighed together. Byron stopped the sparking as he smirked at his son. "Ha ha ha... You're soft. So soft that going up against you will be a piece of cake! Off with the lights!" Byron yelled.

Everyone grew confused along with Roark as the Steel Type user led everyone to the fossil room, where there were shelves stacked with many rare rocks and fossils on them! There was even a display of a giant Anorith fossil.

The group grew amazed as Byron showed the group around. "Feast your eyes on my collection!" Byron called. The Kanto trainer grew amazed while the Twinleaf boy looked around, with Monferno settling on top of his left shoulder.

"Wow... Check them all out!" Ash replied in amazement. "He really does have a lot of stones..." Dawn pointed out, not knowing what they were. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed, as he was amazed to see the collection. Brock cleared his throat, correcting Dawn.

"Actually, those are all Fossils!" Brock corrected, causing Dawn to be surprised. "Those are Fossils?" Dawn asked in surprise. Before Hikaru could respond, Roark said his awe as he ran over to the display case of the Anorith fossil.

"Wow! Could it be...!? What a colossal Anorith!" Roark exclaimed, amazed to see the giant fossil. "Hey, he's impressed." Ash pointed out as Hikaru widened his eyes. "I think that's the reason why..." Hikaru pointed outl pointing at the poster.

Dawn and Ash looked forward to see the poster of an Anorith! They gasped to see that the poster had a picture of it that was three times bigger than a normal Anorith! Byron let out a chuckle in triumph as he walked to his son.

"Heh heh heh... If I were to restore this fossil... It would be three times much bigger than a normal Anorith! Ha ha ha ha!" Byron laughed, feeling victorious, until his son assured something to his father, while adjusting his glasses.

"I'll say this... I don't think I've ever seen an Anorith fossil as big as this one, but when it comes to Pokemon restored from fossils, there's nothing that tops my Rampardos for sure!" Roark assured, feeling confident in himself.

Byron scoffed, before making his statement. "Sorry to have to correct you, but when it comes to Pokémon restored from fossils, my Bastiodon tops everything!" Byron assured. At that point, another argument was about to begin as Roark disagreed.

"Come on! There's no Pokémon stronger than my Rampardos!" Roark snapped. "You're wrong again! Nothing could beat my Bastiodon!" Byron yelled. "Except Rampardos!" "Bastiodon's the best!" "Rampardos is the best!"

Once again, the two family members went on and on about their Pokémon, this time that are restored from fossils. The group sweat dropped, seeing that this argument could go on forever until the middle of the evening!

"Oh no... Here we go again!" Dawn groaned. "Piplup..." Piplup sighed. "I think there's only one way to settle this if they want to decide which of their Pokémon is the best..." Hikaru sighed as Brock nodded in agreement. "Right..." Brock agreed.

"Rampardos is the best!"

"Bastiodon!"

"Rampardos!"

"Bastiodon!"

Brock then stepped up between Roark and Byron, clearing his throat. "Excuse me, but I think you're both going around in circles!" Brock explained, causing the two family members to pause their argument.

Hikaru then shared his idea to the family members, explaining of a way to settle their argument. "Why not do this? Roark, since you believe Rampardos is much better than your Dad's Pokémon, why not use it against his in battle?" Hikaru asked.

"Good idea! Then, once you've decided which Pokémon is the best, Byron can battle with the two of us!" Ash declared. The two blinked before they looked at each other once again. "Hm... You up for it, son?" Byron asked.

"You bet! Thought you'd never ask!" Roark answered. The father then smirked, making the challenge. "Alright! The battle will begin in ten minutes! Be there!" Byron called as his son smirked. "Right..." Roark responded back.

 **Later...**

After agreeing to the challenge, the four trainers headed back to the main lobby with Roark as they struck up a conversation with Ash starting it off. "Wow, Roark... I had no idea that Byron was your dad!" Ash exclaimed.

"He sure is! Obviously, we can get a bit carried away with fossils in the like. The real reason I came all the way here was to ask him to make it back home to Oreburgh City for his and my mom's anniversary!" Roark explained.

"So, your father is from Oreburgh City then! That's great!" Roark chuckled. "He is! Originally, my dad worked there at the Oreburgh Gym, as the leader there." Roark explained, causing the four trainers to be surprised. "So, what happened?" Hikaru asked.

"Well you see, that was right around the time when I was assigned to lead the Ancient Pokémon Excavation Operations at the Oreburgh Mine." Roark started. He recalled the time when his father had left Oreburgh to move to Canalave City.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hey, Dad! Where are you going!?" Roark yelled. Byron turned to see his son as he made his explanation. "Oh! The Pokémon League asked me to be head of the Gym in Canalave City! And of course, I said yes!" Byron explained._

 _He smirked at his son, continuing his explanation. "You see, there are loads of fossils just waiting to be discovered there!" Byron explained. His son only tried to stop him from leaving as Roark reminded him of the Gym in Oreburgh._

 _"You can't! What about the Oreburgh Gym!?" Roark called back. Byron smirked, making his answer. "I'm leaving this Gym to you! See you around!" Byron called. He then continued running out of the city, with Roark trying to call for him._

 _"Dad, wait!" Roark called. But it was already too late as Byron was already gone. The son grew bewildered to see that his father would leave so soon without getting approved by himself and his mother!_

 **End Flashback**

"He didn't even consider of what my mom and I would think of him leaving! The only person he consulted when he was making decisions, was himself! He always took the two of us for granted!" Roark explained.

Hikaru frowned, recalling of why his father left him and his mom. Brock frowned, thinking it over. "I hear you... He sounds like another dad, namely mine..." Brock agreed. Dawn glanced at her boyfriend, whose face was darkened.

She bit her lips, knowing that he didn't want to talk about a father situation, especially when his father was working for the enemies of Sinnoh. Roark continued on, while frowning at the same time.

"He would say that his whole reason in coming here to Canalave City was to find some fossils! There are a lot of fossils in Iron Island nearby!" Roark explained. The four trainers gasped as Hikaru widened his eyes.

"So I'm guessing that's the training that Byron was doing? Digging up fossils for his collection!?" Hikaru snapped, face palming. Ash grew shocked, while upset at the same time, seeing that it was the only reason why the Gym Leader went missing.

Even Dawn and Brock seemed shocked at this. "I'm really sorry to have you two wait like this, Ash... Hikaru... Really. I just don't want my Dad out-fossiling me!" Roark apologized, until the Kanto trainer assured to Roark that it was alright.

"Don't worry about it! It's fine! Good luck in the battle!" Ash encouraged, leaving the Oreburgh Gym Leader to nod and smile. "I appreciate it!" Roark chuckled. Just then, Dawn looked at the clock, and gasped.

"Ah! It's nearly been ten minutes! Roark, you have to get onto the battlefield right now!" Dawn shrieked. Ash, Hikaru, and Brock grew surprised as the Gym Leader stood up and ran in the hallways. "Alright! Got it!" Roark called.

He ran to the battlefield, while the group followed, hoping to see what would happen in the battle. Later, the four trainers found themselves watching at the sidelines as the battle between two Gym Leaders was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The Gym Leader special exhibition battle will now get underway! Both Gym Leaders will be using one Pokémon each, and the battle will be over when a Pokémon on either side is unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"Hey, Dad! Keep in mind that it's also been ten years since I've dug up my first fossil!" Roark reminded. Byron placed his shovel hard on the ground, before he made a challenging gesture, with a taunting tone.

"Oh? So it's been that long, has it?" Byron taunted. "And also, keep in mind that since then, I've devoted all my energy to studying fossils of every kind! Just because you're my Dad doesn't mean I'll go easy!" Roark snapped.

"HA! Just because you're my son doesn't mean I won't whup ya!" Byron taunted again. With that, both Gym Leaders took out their Pokéballs, ready for battle. "Rampardos, let's go!" Roark called, summoning his ace Pokémon.

The evolved Headbutt Pokémon appeared, ready for battle. "There's Roark's ace, Rampardos!" Hikaru pointed out, as he took out his blue Pokédex. _"Rampardos, the Headbutt Pokémon and the evolved form of Cranidos. Like a spear, its Headbutt can pierce even the strongest of defenses."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

Byron sneered as he summoned his ace Pokémon. "I love Bastiodon!" Byron roared as he summoned the Rock-Steel Type. The shield-face like Pokémon appeared, ready for battle. Hikaru glanced at Bastiodon, scanning his Pokédex on it.

 _"Bastiodon, the Shield Pokémon and the evolved form of Shieldon. Its massively powerful shield-like face can deflect even the strongest of attacks."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed again. "I wonder... Which one is stronger?" Dawn asked.

Brock folded his arms, making his guess. "Amazing... This will be like a battle between a spear that can pierce through everything and a shield that can't be pierced!" Brock explained as Hikaru frowned.

"That sounds like the shield has more of the advantage..." Hikaru grumbled. "Monferno..." Monferno grumbled along. With both sides having their Pokémon out, the referee called the start of the exhibition battle.

"Let the battle begin!" The referee called.

 **Byron: Bastiodon VS Roark: Rampardos**

"I'll start! Alright, Rampardos! Use Zen Headbutt, let's go!" Roark yelled. The Headbutt Pokémon charged, with the dome on his head glowing as it charged straight for Bastiodon. Byron smirked, ready to counter it.

"Bastiodon! Use Iron Defense!" Byron called. Bastiodon's shield-like face glowed, giving it more defensive power! The two physical type attacks collided with each other, as each tried to overpower one another. Ash grew amazed with the improved strength of Rampardos.

"Wow! Rampardos is looking fast as ever!" Ash exclaimed. Hikaru nodded along, but turned to Bastiodon. "Yeah, but don't forget about the high defense that Byron's Bastiodon has..." Hikaru replied, pointing at how strong the Iron Defense was for Bastiodon.

"Yeah... That proves that Bastiodon is no slouch..." Brock pointed out. With the collision done, both father and son called their attacks once again. "Zen Headbutt, again!" Roark yelled, pointing at Bastiodon once again.

Byron was ready as he made his call. "Use Iron Defense Iron Defense Iron Defense!" Byron roared. Once again, the defense power increased for Byron as he collided with Rampardos' Zen Headbutt once more. The two bashed into each other multiple times.

Each of them were hoping to get an advantage as Ash and Dawn were impressed. "Whoa! Look at that power!" Ash exclaimed. "That Roark sure knows how on how to keeping on!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Maybe... But look closely, and you'll see that Byron and Bastiodon are holding more than their own!" Brock pointed out, as Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn watched carefully back to the battle to see that their Kanto breeder friend is right.

"Bastiodon is using a Iron Defense to stop every attack cold! I think it's safe to say that Byron's got the upper-hand." Brock explained as Hikaru frowned. "Still... You can never know what the real results could be until the end." Hikaru reminded.

Back at the battle, Roark grew even more determined to defeat his father. "There's no good defense without a good offense! Rampardos, use Zen Headbutt again!" Roark yelled, ordering the same attack.

"Wait... Zen Headbutt again!? A physical Psychic Type move won't work against a strong defense and Steel Type like Bastiodon! What is Roark thinking!?" Hikaru exclaimed in shock. "Mon!? Monferno!" Monferno screeched.

The four trainers could only watch as Rampardos charged in with another Zen Headbutt attack. "Now! Bastiodon, Iron Defense!" Byron roared again. Bastiodon charged as well, increasing his defense for the third time!

The two attacks struck again, only for the Iron Defense to overpower Zen Headbutt! The Shield Pokemon knocked the Headbutt Pokemon away, much to the other's surprise. "The shield beat the spear!" Ash exclaimed.

"It transformed the defense into an attack!" Brock exclaimed. Seeing that he was in a desperate situation, the Oreburgh Gym Leader tried to encourage his ace Pokémon to stand and keep fighting. "Rampardos!" Roark called.

Rampardos let out a grunt, as he struggled to get up. But by then, Byron was already prepared for his next attack. "Bastiodon! Use Flamethrower!" Byron yelled. Bastiodon shot hot powerful flames as Roark gasped.

"Rampardos! Out of the way!" Roark yelled. Rampardos got up, just in time to avoid the Flamethrower attack. As it got up, it panted, feeling exhausted with all the offensive moves it had to do, along with using Zen Headbutt.

"Dad's something... Nicely done!" Roark said to himself as the Canalave Gym Leader smirked. "Roark, my boy! I want you to give me everything you've got, so I can prove that I can take whatever you to shout and then some!" Byron laughed.

Roark gritted his teeth as he looked at his Pokémon. Rampardos looked entirely worn out with all the Zen Headbutt attacks he had to, since all the attacks came from his head. And with Bastiodon taking little damage, it was even harder now.

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

 **C** **hapter 6: A Fossil Battle! Father and Son!**

 **Chapter 7: Hikaru VS Byron! The Sixth!**

 **Chapter 8: The Steel Types Makes Defense!**

 **Chapter 9: The Lost Wailmer! Help the Rogues!**

 **Chapter 10: Wailing into Safety! VS Swampert!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Byron: You think you and your poor Rampardos can defeat us with those lame excuses for attacks!? You're a pitiful excuse for a Gym Leader, my son!

Roark: No way! When it comes to Pokémon restoration and fossils, my Rampardos will be the one to outclass your Bastiodon, Dad... What? What's going on?

Byron: That's the alarm!... What the!? Who built this hole!? Whoever dug this must be a master digger with a whole new craftsmanship!

Hikaru: That's the least of your concern Byron, sir... Do you not see the most important thing!? All of your fossil collection have been stolen!

Ash: Team Rocket! I thought it would be you! Haven't you guys had enough yet! What more could you want with those Fossils!?

James: When it comes to fossil restoration, it's our job to take over the world with the fossil Pokémon we desire to collect!


	6. A Fossil Battle! Father and Son!

**Chapter 6: A Fossil Battle! Father and Son!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", after hearing that Byron has returned to the Canalave Gym, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock headed over to the Gym in order for Ash and Hikaru to challenge Byron to a Gym battle.

However, as they got there, it seems as the battle would have to be stopped again. The reason, was that the Oreburgh Gym Leader, Roark, who is revealed to be Byron's son, has come to challenge his father to a fossil challenge and battle.

With Byron showing his fossil collection, along with the giant Anorith fossil, Roark declared that his Rampardos is the best fossil restored Pokémon, until Byron says that his Bastiodon is the best restored fossil Pokémon.

While arguing over the comparing, Brock stepped in, as Hikaru suggested a battle between the two. With the battle challenge accepted, Roark soon explained why he has come to see his father, only for him to go too far.

Soon after that, the battle between father and son was about to begin. Roark was into attacking, while Byron was more into defending. With Roark hanging low on the ropes, how will Roark counter this situation?

 **Byron: Bastiodon VS Roark: Rampardos**

Roark gritted his teeth as he looked at his Pokémon. Rampardos looked entirely worn out with all the Zen Headbutt attacks he had to do, since all the attacks came from his head. And with Bastiodon taking little damage, it was even harder now.

The four trainers seemed to notice Rampardos getting exhausted as well. "I wonder what's wrong with Rampardos?" Dawn asked. "After all that attacking, maybe it's tired..." Brock guessed as Hikaru frowned. "Then that's putting Roark in a disadvantage now..." Hikaru pointed out.

For Byron, he was not impressed with his son's battling style as he angrily accused him for his poor performance as a Gym Leader. "You should be ashamed! You think you're going to take us down with those embarrassing excuses for attacks! You're a pitiful excuse to be a Gym Leader!" Byron bellowed.

At the lecture, the son was angry with himself as he called out a risky move. "Argh... Rampardos! Jump first, and then use Head Smash!" Roark yelled. Rampardos did so and dove down with its powerful attack, similar with Brave Bird and Take Down, but much stronger.

The Headbutt Pokémon was surrounded by a blue aura as Head Smash was activated. The Canalave Gym Leader was ready as he made his call. "AH HA! Bastiodon, use Iron Head!" Byron yelled. Glowing with silver aura, Bastiodon charged with an Iron Head attack.

The two attacks met, creating an explosion. Ash was amazed by the power that's currently increasing between the two. "Those moves are their strongest!" Ash exclaimed in shock. "There's no telling which one's stronger!" Brock pointed out in surprise.

"Yeah, but... When Rampardos uses Head Smash, then the recoil damage will inflict pain on him as well..." Hikaru reminded, recalling what Head Smash had done, during Ash's rematch batte with Roark. The smoke cleared, with both Rock Types resisting each other.

They soon separated, skidding back to their trainers. Bastiodon was finally panting, while Rampardos held on, despite the recoil damage he took for himself. Both Gym Leaders once again tried to attack, with one last effort. "Snap out of it, Rampardos! And use Flamethrower!" Roark yelled.

The Rock Type shook its head and shot a Flamethrower at Bastiodon, with Byron countering once again. "Now Bastiodon, use Flash Cannon!" Byron yelled. The Shield Pokémon shot a powerful Flash Cannon attack, which collided with the Flamethrower, creating another explosion!

Both Rock Types stood still as the smoke has cleared. But before another order could be made, there was an alarm sound, startling everyone, while getting Byron's attention. "What... What's going on!?" Dawn exclaimed in surprise. "Piplup!?" Piplup asked along.

Roark turned to his father with the same question. "Dad, what's that!?" Roark called. The Steel Type user gritted his teeth, realizing where it was coming from. "That's the exhibition room alarm! This battle is now over! Bastiodon, return!" Byron called, as he returned Bastiodon back to its Pokéball.

The Canalave Gym Leader picked up his shovel and ran out of the battlefield, heading for his fossil exhibition room. "But, Dad!" Roark called, only that his father was out of sight. He gritted his teeth while returning Rampardos as well. "Quick, Rampardos! Return!" Roark called.

He then ran after his father, following him in the hallway. "This doesn't feel so good!" Ash stated. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. "Let's follow them. Maybe we could help them somehow!" Hikaru suggested. "Right!" The others agreed.

So, the group followed the two Gym Leaders to the exhibition room, where they discovered something large. "Look!" Byron called. Everyone gasped to see a hole dug onto the floor, as Roark glared at it. "Somebody dug this hole!" Roark pointed out angrily.

"I don't believe it!" Byron exclaimed as he peered through the hole. Just as the Canalave Gym Leader looked angry, he then smirked, pointing at the hole. "And still... I love this hole!" Byron declared loudly, causing his son and the group to fall over, along with Pikachu, Piplup, and Monferno.

Once they got back up, the Kanto trainer grew confused. "You do? What do you mean?" Ash asked in curiosity. "Give it a good look!" Byron called. Everyone looked down as the Steel Type user explained his reasons for liking the dug up hole.

"Look how perfectly shaped it is! How it slopes gently downward! Whoever dug this has the skill and craftsmanship of a fearsome hole digger!" Byron exclaimed. Once again, the group and Roark fell over, seeing how Byron can be for loving holes.

The Canalave Gym Leader smirked, making his decision. "I've just got to track down the artisan who did this! Imagine what this could do for my excavations!" Byron declared, until the Oreburgh Gym Leader widened his eyes, pointing behind his father.

"Hey, Dad! Look over there!" Roark called. Everyone looked back to see that something was missing, only for Byron to see another giant hole. "WHAT!? It can't be! Closer examination reveals this hole was dug by a machine!" Byron pointed out.

"NOT THAT!" Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, and Roark cried out in unison and annoyance. They fell over, seeing how oblivious Byron was for not noticing the most important thing. "Can't you see that all your fossils have been stolen!?" Roark snapped angrily.

This reminder finally got Byron to notice as he gasped. "Stolen!? NO! My precious fossil collection is gone!" Byron roared in shock as he searched around his shelves to see that nothing was on them. Hikaru face palmed, while Monferno grinned sheepishly, seeing how dense Byron was.

"What kind of criminal would do something like this!?" Roark snapped. He jumped on the machine dug hole with his father following him. "Wait! I'm coming, too!" Byron called as he jumped in after his son. "We can't stay here!" Ash called to the others.

"Right!" Dawn agreed. Hikaru and Brock nodded along as the four trainers jumped into the giant hole. They followed the two Gym Leaders as they all ran to see what was on the other side. "Man... This tunnel seems to go on forever!" Ash grunted, seeing how large and long it was.

"Pika..." The Electric Type seemed to agree as they kept running. "Wait... I think I see a light! Up ahead!" Hikaru called. With that said, everyone began to run for the light, believing that it could be sunlight. Soon, everyone got their heads out of the hole.

When they got out, the four trainers got some surprise, seeing a familiar trio. Ash glared at them, knowing who it was. "Team Rocket!?" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu snapped angrily. Their yell caught their attention as they turned around with a smirk.

"Is that a twerp surfacing I hear?"

"Trespassing through our hole, I fear!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"Diggers without peer!"

"Forming holes at a breakneck pace!"

"Shoveling earth, leaving air in its place!"

"Our skill knows no boundaries when it comes to a pick!"

"When it comes to pit traps, we don't miss a trick!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting all you ground-hogging do-gooders in your place"

"You've gotta think Team Rocket!"

"Cause we're in your face!"

"Wobba!"

"Mime mime mime!"

After their motto was finished, Byron glared at the three with his lecture. "Listen up! I've got something that I want to say to you three!" Byron snapped. That caused the trio to flinch a little, until the Canalave Gym Leader made his lecture of using their hands instead of a machine.

"Clearly you're all incredibly skilled diggers, but from now on, why not lose the machines and dig your happy holes by hand!" Byron declared, causing the trio to fall over and sweat drop. "What's up with him and holes?" Jessie asked, confused with the Gym Leader.

"Weird..." Meowth added along. Roark walked over to his father and tried to explain. "Listen! Those crooks are called Team Rocket and they're bad!" Roark explained. Byron didn't seem convinced as he reminded his son of how skilled they are with digging.

"Ah... No one could dig holes that beautifully and still be called bad!" Byron grunted as Roark groaned in annoyance. "But, Dad! Don't you realize that they've stolen your fossil collection!?" Roark scolded angrily. This time, Byron took the bait as he sweat dropped.

"Argh... NO FAIR! I love my fossils!" Byron bellowed. Hikaru sweat dropped as Dawn and Brock laughed nervously. Ash was more confused, while the three starters sweat dropped along, seeing how dense the Gym Leader was now, when it came to enemies and holes.

"Look here! Those fossils are our link to the past! Not things for you to steal!" Roark snapped. "My son's right! Give them back right now!" Byron demanded. Like always, the evil trio refused as Jessie started to taunt the two Gym Leaders (father and son).

"Dream on, digger-deric!" Jessie taunted. "Now never comes!" James added. Roark scoffed as he took out Rampardos' Pokéball while Byron took out Bastiodon's. "So! You want it that way!? Rampardos, let's go!" "I love Bastiodon!" Roark and Byron called.

The two evolved Rock Types appeared, prepared to battle once again, despite their injuries. "Keep 'em! I love Mecha-Man!" Meowth called. He pressed on the button of the controller, causing the drill machine to turn, facing against both Rampardos and Bastiodon.

The four trainers could only watch as Roark made the first move. "Alright! Rampardos, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark yelled. Rampardos obeyed by charging towards the machine, with Byron doing the same. "Now, Bastiodon! Use Iron Head!" Byron bellowed.

Once again, Bastiodon charged ahead with Iron Head, as it smashed against the robot with Zen Headbutt! Team Rocket yelled in surprise as Jessie turned to Meowth with a glare. "You sure you like Mecha-Man!?" Jessie shrieked. "As long as we get the win! Dig it!" Meowth yelled.

He controlled the machine to dig its hands underground. "Dirtballs for dirt-bags!" Meowth insulted. This time, he controlled the robots to move and throw small boulders towards Rampardos as the Gym Leader warned his ace Pokémon. "Rampardos! Be careful!" Roark called.

As boulders were sent flying, Rampardos dodged all of them, as Roark made the call. "Now! Use Zen Headbutt!" Roark cried. Despite of the boulders being thrown at him, Rampardos still charged ahead, until Meowth made a sneaky tactic for his enemy.

"It's time to flatten that pointy head!" Meowth smirked. The robot controlled this time threw dirt, which began to blind Rampardos as it tried to resist it. "And now, the pitch!" Meowth called. As Rampardos tried to recover, a boulder was thrown at his stomach!

More rocks and dirt were thrown at the Headbutt Pokémon, causing Roark to get desperate. "Out of the way, Rampardos! Quickly!" Roark yelled. But then, his father stepped up, ordering Bastiodon to defend. "Use Iron Defense, Bastiodon! Protect Rampardos!" Byron yelled.

The Shield Pokémon obeyed and deflected all the rocks sent at his face, since the Iron Defense prevented him from taking damage. "So, see why I talk about a good value of defense!?" Byron scolded his son, as Roark blinked in surprise. "Dad..." Roark whispered.

"Listen, son! It's time to show off that attack you say is so great!" Byron reminded, causing the Oreburgh Gym Leader to smile. "You got it, Dad! Alright, Rampardos! Use Head Smash, now!" Roark called. Like the battle, Rampardos became surrounded with blue aura.

It then shot towards the robot with his powerful physical attack. The robot was once again smashed to the ground, but it didn't seem to be defeated yet. However, due to the damage he took from the last battle, and with the side effect of Head Smash, Rampardos seemed faint.

The Headbutt Pokémon fell to the ground, much to Roark's surprise. "Rampardos, no!" Roark called. Ash and Hikaru glared at the evil trio as they turned to their partners. "Pikachu, quick! Thunderbolt, go!" "Use Flamethrower to weaken it, Monferno!" Ash and Hikaru called.

Monferno and Pikachu nodded as they shot into the air, blasting Flamethrower and Thunderbolt onto the robot. However, both the fire and electric attacks didn't seem to work as it stood up straight without a scratch! "What the!?" "What is this!?" Ash and Hikaru gasped.

Brock and Dawn were shocked to see that the two attacks didn't work. Meowth smirked, taunting his enemies. "Yeah uh uh! Those fire and electricity attacks barely tickled Mecha-Man! Though those Headbutts could cause me to lose a little sleep..." Meowth grumbled.

"Oh, sleep later! Grab the fossil back!" Jessie snapped. Meowth blinked, before he smirked. "Oh yeah! Ready or ready!" Meowth chuckled. He controlled the robot to take the fossils in the bag as the evil trio began to escape. Byron gasped as Roark gritted his teeth.

"No they don't! Rampardos, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark yelled. "Bastiodon, use Iron Head!" Byron yelled. Both Rock Types charged towards the robot, creating two large holes on the back! Team Rocket gasped as Jessie turned to Meowth again.

"Come on! Don't you take that guff from them!" Jessie scolded. "I love tag-backs!" Meowth chuckled. He controlled the robots to throw sand and dirt towards both Bastiodon and Rampardos, preventing them from getting any closer!

It then turned, while it kept throwing dirt at the two Rock Types. That was when Hikaru blinked, noticing two holes at the robot's back. "Hey... Those holes... That might be its weak spot!" Hikaru pointed out, with Ash agreeing.

"Yeah! Pikachu! Let's put a powerful Thunderbolt right into the holes of that thing!" Ash called. "That includes us, Monferno! We'll do the same with Flamethrower on the other hole!" Hikaru called. "Pika!" "Mon!" Pikachu and Monferno cried out with nods.

So, the two ran together, dodging the sands thrown at them. At the same time, both starters shot a Thunderbolt and Flamethrower at the two holes, causing the robot to puff out sparks and smokes twice, until it exploded on the third puff!

It was so strong that it even blew the evil trio away, causing them to scream. "Mecha-Man proves that our machine could be a flash from a can!" James groaned. "I've got a bit behind it like quality control rope!" Meowth groaned along as Jessie complained as well.

"You're a quality control jerk..." Jessie scolded, but weakly. "AND WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they were out of sight. "Pikachu! We did it!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika!" Pikachu cried out in triumph. "You were great too, Monferno!" Hikaru complimented.

"Mon!" Monferno grinned with a nod. But then, there was trouble for the group. As everyone looked back up, the fossils in the bag were out, as the giant Anorith glass display case smashed to the ground! All the fossils hit the ground as well.

Roark and Byron were both in panic at this. "All those precious fossils!" The father and the son gasped. They ran over to see the state of them as the group were bewildered of what they just saw and what they just done. But, it seemed to be good as both Gym Leaders checked their state.

None of them seemed to have taken any damage. No scratches and holes were on them as well. "What a relief! They're all safe and sound!... Huh?" Roark started, only to see his dad looking at something. "Dad?" Roark called.

Byron seemed to be looking at something, which was in the small case. "Hey, Dad... What's wrong?" Roark asked. The father turned with a smile, showing his son a familiar fossil. "Look..." Byron said as he showed the fossil to the Oreburgh Gym Leader.

The son widened his eyes to see the fossil, which showed a resemblance to a leaf. "Is that... a Sunkern fossil? Huh..." Roark asked. He then blinked, recalling the time when he had found the Sunkern fossil and shown it to his father.

 **Flashback**

It was afternoon in Oreburgh City. In the Oreburgh Mines, Byron was still doing some work, attempting to dig up some fossils. He wiped the sweat from his forehead with a sigh, until he heard a young voice. "Daddy! Daddy!" Young Roark called.

The father turned to see his young son walking to him with an excited look on his face. "Hi, Roark! What is it?" Byron called. The young fossil digger ran up to his father with a grin as he held the Sunkern fossil in his two small hands.

"Daddy, look at this! It's a fossil! And it's a present to you!" Young Roark explained. He presented the Sunkern Fossil to his father as Byron took it in his hands with a smile. "Let's have a look!" Byron chuckled. He inspected the Sunkern Fossil for a while, then inspected it with his magnifying glass.

After a close examination, the father smiled at his young son. "I'm most impressed, Roark! You gave me a Sunkern leaf! You don't see these everyday!" Byron chuckled, leaving Roark to smile in amazement. The father smirked, nodding to his son.

"I promise to take good care of it!" Byron assured. Roark grinned and nodded back, assured that his father will take care of his rare fossil.

 **Flashback End**

"You mean... that's the same Sunkern?" Roark asked in amazement. "It's far the most important fossil in my collection." Byron stated, leaving the Oreburgh Gym Leader speechless. "I don't know what to say!" Roark admitted with a smile.

Byron smiled back at his son as Roark smiled, making his conclusion. "That means... You really do care about the family!" Roark concluded as his father began his explanation of becoming the Canalave City Gym Leader in the first place.

"I realized that as long as I was running the Oreburgh Gym, then you'd be my apprentice and that's how you stayed. So, I thought it was a fine opportunity for you to take the reins by passing the Oreburgh torch to you as Gym Leader!" Byron explained.

"Wow... I've been wrong all this time! Now I know! Thanks so much, Dad!" Roark thanked. "Hm... Hey, it was nothing!" Byron chuckled, while turning his head away. At hearing this conversation, Dawn sighed, smiling at the thoughts of a family moment.

"You know, hearing all about Roark's family, has started to make me miss my Mom too, you know?" Dawn reminded as the other boys smiled. "Funny you should say that, because I've been thinking I need to call my family and see how they're doing!" Brock agreed.

"Awesome! Me, too! What do you think, Hikaru?" Ash asked. Hikaru blinked, before he felt unsure. "I'm not sure... After what I said back at Celestic Town... I don't know if I could talk to my mom about this..." Hikaru admitted, causing the others to frown.

"Ever since I yelled at her for lying to me about Yamato... I'm not sure what to do anymore... I want to at least apologize to her and see her, but..." Hikaru started, only for his girlfriend to glare at him and scold him for being hesitant to call his mother.

"Then, you should! If you miss her and love her so much, then you should at least give her a call!" Dawn scolded. "Pip Piplup!" "Mon! Monferno!" "Pikachu!" The three starters agreed along. Ash and Brock nodded along as the Twinleaf boy weakly smiled back. "Alright, alright..." Hikaru agreed.

They turned to the two Gym Leaders, as Byron glanced at both Ash and Hikaru. "So, Ash... Hikaru... I know it's been a long wait, but you two are next!" Byron declared, issuing a challenge. "Wow! Great!" Ash exclaimed. Hikaru nodded, until Byron made another point.

"But the wait's not over yet! Since I have to let Bastiodon rest up, how about we battle tomorrow?" Byron suggested. Hikaru immediately accepted as he nodded. "Alright. Tomorrow it is, then." Hikaru agreed. "Right!" Ash replied along.

"If you two don't mind, then I'd love to referee your battles!" Roark offered. "Whoa! How cool is that!?" Dawn exclaimed in amazement. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "It'll be a battle to remember!" Brock added with a smile. Byron cleared his throat, before he looked at the two boys.

"But, Ash, Hikaru... You two are going to have win my Gym Badge in a worst way! Prepare yourselves for the battles of your life, boys!" Byron warned. "Right! And you better prepare yourself too, because that badge is mine!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. He jumped into his trainer's arms, filled with determination to support his trainer for victory. "That goes double for us, Byron." Hikaru warned along, as Monferno made a determined fist. "Mon! Monferno!" The Fire Type screeched.

 **That night...**

After training for the Gym battle tomorrow, the group were in the Pokémon Center, sleeping in their rooms. Hikaru stayed awake, while waiting for the others to fall asleep. Monferno was sleeping heavily on his left side, until he got out of bed, heading towards the door.

Without making a sound, the Twinleaf boy left the room with his pajamas still on. He headed to the main lobby, where the phone area were. _"I... I have to apologize to Mom... for what I said to her the other day... I just have to."_ Hikaru thought as he pressed on a phone number.

He dialed his home's phone number and waited for her mom to answer. However, nothing came up as the phone went into message mode. Hikaru sighed, feeling even more guilty as he turned the phone off, heading back to his room, where the others were sleeping.

This was his chance to tell his Mom how he really felt, but it looked that it would take a longer time to talk to his mother now. He went into his room, and quietly crept back to bed, putting the covers back on him again. He tried to go back to sleep, only to get a nudge from his left side.

The Twinleaf boy opened his eyes to see Monferno looking at him, looking concerned. "Mon?" Monferno asked as Hikaru smiled. "It's nothing, Monferno... I just needed to make a quick call... But, it looked like she wouldn't pick up..." Hikaru explained.

The Fire Type frowned, knowing who his human brother was trying to call. He only gave a slow nod before he laid his head back onto the pillow, going back to sleep. Hikaru smiled softly, rubbing Monferno's head with care, causing the Fire Type to grin sleepily in content.

Knowing that tomorrow would be when his sixth Gym battle would occur, Hikaru closed his eyes, going back to sleep, as tomorrow would be a big day.

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Monferno: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Air Slash, Metronome, Attract)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 7: Hikaru VS Byron! The Sixth!**

 **Chapter 8: The Steel Types Makes Defense!**

 **Chapter 9: The Lost Wailmer! Help the Rogues!**

 **Chapter 10: Wailing into Safety! Vs Swampert!**

 **Chapter 11: Iron Island Chaos! Enter Riley!**

 **Next volume preview:**

Byron: I love defense! Hikaru, let's see how you can withstand my Pokémon's powerful defense tactics! your attacks shouldn't be able to touch them!

Hikaru: You may think that, Byron, but I'm going to prove you wrong... And that's not all. I'll prove that defense isn't the only way to win a battle!

Byron: Not just defense!? Then, what are you waiting for!? I'm waiting right here for your futile attacks!

Ash: Hikaru is having a hard time... With Iron Defense keep increasing, Byron's team is only getting stronger!

Dawn: Come on, Hikaru! You can do it! You can pull this off! I know you can!

Hikaru: Easy for you to say... How could I turn this around... Hm? What the... What is this feeling and power!? Monferno!? What's going on!?


	7. Hikaru VS Byron! The Sixth!

**Chapter 7: Hikaru VS Byron! The Sixth!**

"The battle between Hikaru, the challenger, and Byron, the Gym Leader will now begin! Both sides will use three Pokémon each! And the battle's over when all three Pokémon on one side is unable to continue!" Roark announced, as he explained the rules.

It was a bright day as Hikaru was facing off against Byron, the Canalave Gym Leader, to earn his sixth Sinnoh Gym Badge. He had decided to battle first, leaving Ash to battle second. Byron had accepted the Twinleaf boy's challenge and they are now currently facing each other for battle.

"In addition, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon!" Roark declared. Byron smirked at the Twinleaf boy, making his two declarations. "Heh heh heh... I LOVE fossils! And I LOVE defense!" Byron roared, making tough poses for his opponent.

He smirked at Hikaru as the Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes. "Go, Hikaru! You can win this!" Dawn cheered. "Piplup! Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed, as he seemed to be cheering for the Twinleaf boy as well. Hikaru glanced at his girlfriend and gave a thumbs up and a soft smile.

He then turned to Byron, before making his request. "Byron, if you don't mind, instead of a three on three battle, I'd like to settle this with a four on four battle!" Hikaru requested, causing Byron and Roark to be surprised, along with Ash, Dawn, Brock, and the Gym's referee.

"A four on four? Why the sudden change?" Byron asked in amusement. "A three on three may sound amusing, but a bigger challenge would be much better for me and my Pokémon! We like to get stronger, so we plan to take bigger challenges!" Hikaru explained.

"Mon! Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement. Roark and Byron grew surprised, as Ash was amazed. "Whoa... He's doing this kind of battle like he did with Fantina! Only this time, he's planning to use it against Byron!" Ash pointed out.

After for a few seconds of silence, Byron laughed, getting confused looks from Hikaru and Monferno. "HA HA HA! How impressive... Very well then, Hikaru... I accept your four on four battle challenge!" Byron declared, causing Roark to nod and change the rules a bit.

"Alright... In that case, this will be a four on four battle, and the same rules will apply!" Roark declared. Both battlers nodded as the Oreburgh Gym Leader turned to both sides, before declaring the start of the Canalave Gym battle. "Alright then! Let the battle begin!" Roark called.

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Monferno, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Monferno)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Monferno uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru glares at Yamato, his eyes glowing as Yamato evilly sneers back)

(Ash, Dawn, and Brock watches as Hikaru and Yamato's dark battle begins)

 **[Opening ends]**

"Bronzor, let's go!" Byron roared. He summoned the Steel-Psychic Type Pokémon to the battlefield, as Hikaru took out his first Pokémon. "Bronzor... Togetic, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called, as he summoned his Happiness Pokémon to battle.

That caused Ash, Dawn, and Brock to be shocked at his choice. "Wait, what!? Why Togetic!? A Normal and Flying Type is no match against a Steel Type like Bronzor!" Dawn exclaimed in shock. "Piplup!?" Piplup exclaimed in shock as well.

"He must be planning something to do with Togetic, though I'm not sure what..." Brock admitted. Ash stayed silent as he continued to watch the start of the Gym battle. "Alright then, Hikaru! Give me everything that you've got! Show me your power!" Byron demanded.

 **Byron: Bronzor + 3 VS Hikaru: Togetic + 3**

"Alright then... You asked for this, Byron! Togetic, let's start this off with AncientPower!" Hikaru yelled. Togetic let out a battle cry, summoning boulders and throwing it to Bronzor. "AH HA! Bronzor, brace yourself with Iron Defense!" Byron roared.

At the order, Bronzor glowed, increasing his defense strength. Because of that, he deflected all the boulders, turning them to pieces of rocks. "Use Air Slash, let's go!" Hikaru yelled. This time, the Happiness Pokémon shot an X shaped Air Slash towards Bronzor.

"Use Iron Defense again!" Byron yelled. Once again, the attack was deflected with another increase of defense! "What's wrong? Did you really think you could defeat Bronzor that easily with those embarrassing excuses for attacks!?" Byron inquired angrily.

"That's not the point here! Togetic, use Metronome, let's go!" Hikaru yelled. For the third move, Togetic began to glow, and summoned a new move! That move was Shadow Ball, which exploded on Bronzor. The Steel-Psychic Type rung in pain as the Canalave Gym Leader was surprised.

"What the!? Where did that come from!?" Byron snapped. "Awesome! That Shadow Ball must've made a direct hit!" Dawn exclaimed in amazement. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed with a cheer. "I guess so... Since Bronzor is also a Psychic Type, that Shadow Ball must've done some damage." The referee agreed.

Then, he grew stern. "But, it's going to take more than that in order to defeat Byron's Bronzor. He put it in an intense and hard training when they weren't in battles." The referee explained. Back at the battle, Byron smirked, seeing how amusing this battle has become.

"Heh... That was a surprise... No matter! Bronzor, use Gyro Ball!" Byron called. Bronzor spun, spinning towards Togetic. "Dodge, then use Air Slash!" Hikaru called. Narrowly dodging Gyro Ball, Togetic flew into the air and knocked Bronzor to the ground with Air Slash.

"Now, use AncientPower!" Hikaru cried. "Bronzor, use Iron Defense!" Byron yelled. As boulders came crashing down, Bronzor once again defended with Iron Defense. "Now, Bronzor! Once again, use Gyro Ball!" Byron bellowed. Bronzor obeyed and spun towards the Happiness Pokémon.

This time, it made a hit, causing Togetic to squeal and dive down. "Regain your balance, Togetic! And use Metronome!" Hikaru called. Like before, Togetic glowed, wagging her paws, creating a new move. This time, it was a sphere of water, splashing the Steel-Psychic Type away!

"This time, it's Water Pulse!" Ash pointed out. "Bronzor, use Extrasensory, now!" Byron called. Bronzor aimed for Togetic, and controlled her body with the glow, trapping her in a sound wave which seemed to be the Extrasensory attack. "What!?" Hikaru gasped.

"Now, Bronzor! Throw Togetic to the ground, and then use Gyro Ball!" Byron called. Bronzor did so, slamming the Happiness Pokémon to the ground, before she got hit by another Gyro Ball. "Hikaru, substitute Togetic, quick!" Dawn cried. "Not yet! Togetic, use Air Slash!" Hikaru yelled.

Another Air Slash attack was thrown, as it made little damage to Bronzor. "Argh! How annoying! Bronzor, use Extrasensory, again!" Byron yelled. Once again, the Psychic Type attack was shot, and was aimed for Togetic. "Dodge, then use Metronome!" Hikaru called.

Togetic managed to fly away and use another Metronome attack, this time blasting a star shaped fire at Bronzor. Bronzor rung in pain as it took a direct hit from the fire power. "Whoa, cool! Metronome turned into Fire Blast!" Ash pointed out in amazement.

"Pika Pika!" "Piplup!" Pikachu and Piplup cheered. "Now, use AncientPower, let's go!" Hikaru yelled. Boulders were thrown at Bronzor, as it smashed onto it, until Byron angrily called out another attack. "Impressive, but not good enough! Bronzor, use Gyro Ball!" Byron yelled.

Out of the dust, Bronzor spun towards Togetic, and slammed her away. "No, Togetic!" Hikaru gasped. "Now, use Extrasensory again, and finish it off with Gyro Ball!" Byron roared. Like before, Bronzor trapped the Happiness Pokémon in another ray of light, and controlling her body.

"No... This isn't good! Togetic, no!" Hikaru grunted. He watched as Bronzor slammed Togetic away with another Gyro Ball attack, causing her to flutter down in defeat. "Stay strong, Togetic! Use Metronome one more time!" Hikaru yelled desperately.

Togetic grunted and looked up at Bronzor, as she wagged her paws weakly just before she fainted. A lightning bolt zapped into Bronzor, slamming the Steel-Psychic Type to the ground, much to Byron's shock. "What!? It can't be!" Byron yelled in shock.

Bronzor fell to the ground, at the same time as Togetic fell to the ground. Everyone gasped to see the results as Roark looked at both sides, before declaring the first match. "Togetic and Bronzor are both unable to battle! This match is a draw!" Roark declared.

 **Hikaru: 3 Pokémon**

 **Byron: 3 Pokémon**

"Poor Togetic... It battled so hard..." Dawn replied sadly. "Piplup..." Piplup sighed, sad for Togetic. "Well, one good thing is, Hikaru managed to take down one of Byron's Pokémon, right?" Ash asked, with Brock agreeing to that. "Maybe... But Byron still hasn't shown his true power yet..." Brock reminded.

"And that's not all... The rest of Byron's Pokémon are much stronger than Bronzor there..." The referee added, causing Ash, Dawn, and Brock to be worried. They looked back to see both trainers returning their fainted Pokémon. "Thanks a lot, Togetic..." Hikaru thanked.

He smiled, before putting the ball away. "We may have made it a draw, but there's still a chance for us to turn this around!" Byron assured. He thanked Bronzor for the battle as he faced Hikaru once again. "Looks like he got you there, Dad!" Roark teased, as Byron smirked.

"Ha... That may be true... But the real battle starts here, Hikaru! I just LOVE defense!" Byron warned loudly. It seemed as though something exploded behind him, as Hikaru smiled. "That's what I thought, too! Let's keep it going! Monferno, want to give it a try?" Hikaru asked.

"Mon!" Monferno replied. He ran to the battlefield, preparing to face Byron's second Pokémon. "Ha! Alright then... I LOVE Magneton!" Byron roared as he summoned the triple magnet combined like Pokemon. It levitated in the battlefield, buzzing in preparation for battle.

"That's a Magneton..." Dawn replied, as she took out her Pokédex and scanned it. _"Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon, and the evolved form of Magnemite. Many Magneton mysteriously appear when more sunspots dot the sun. They stop TV sets from displaying properly."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed.

Suddenly, one of Ash's Pokéballs opened up, much to Ash's surprise. The figure appeared to be Chimchar! "Chim! Chimchar!" Chimchar cried out. "Wha!? Chimchar, what are you doing out of your Pokéball?" Ash asked, as he was startled to see his Fire Type coming out.

"I'm guessing Chimchar must be wanting to see Monferno battle, since they're close!" Brock chuckled as the Kanto trainer blinked. "Chimchar, is that true?" Ash asked, as the Fire Type sheepishly grinned with a nod. "Chim... Chimchar..." Chimchar responded in agreement.

Hikaru and Monferno both turned to see Chimchar appearing as Ash smirked. "Okay then! You can cheer for Monferno and Hikaru's other Pokémon, okay?" Ash suggested. "Chim!" Chimchar smirked with a nod. He then cheered for Monferno, along with Pikachu and Piplup.

Monferno blinked, before he gave a thumbs up to his three Pokémon friends while Hikaru let out a small chuckle. "Looks like you have some great friends cheering you on, Monferno. So, let's make their cheering work!" Hikaru replied. "Mon!" Monferno screeched in agreement.

"Alright, Monferno... Let's end this quick! Use Flamethrower!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno shot a Flamethrower at Magneton, which seemed to have made a direct hit. "Argh... Magneton, use Thunderbolt to counter!" Byron yelled. Electricity was shot towards Monferno, as Hikaru noticed.

"Dodge it, quick! Then, use Mach Punch!" Hikaru yelled. The Playful Pokémon barely managed to dodge Thunderbolt as the Canalave Gym Leader smirked. "Nice dodge, but it's all for naught! Now, Magneton! Use Tri Attack!" Byron roared. Magneton buzzed, before shooting triple types of attacks.

Fire, ice, and electricity were all headed straight for Monferno, until the Twinleaf boy countered it once again. "Dodge them! Then, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. Once again, the Playful Pokémon narrowly dodged Tri Attack, as he slammed Magneton away with Flame Wheel.

The Magnet Pokémon was startled as it was pushed back, but it immediately recovered, as it faced Monferno once again. "Ugh... Now that's hot. No matter! Now, Magneton! Use Flash Cannon!" Byron roared. Once again, Magneton aimed for Monferno, while using Flash Cannon this time.

"Use Flamethrower to counter it!" Hikaru yelled. The Flamethrower and Flash Cannon collided together, creating an explosion. "AH HA! Now, Magneton! Use Iron Defense!" Byron roared. The Electric-Steel Type glowed, causing its defense powers to increase.

"Monferno, stop Magneton with Close Combat!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno leapt towards Magneton and prepared to lash at Magneton with his powerful Fighting Type attack. "I've got you now! Magneton, use Flash Cannon!" Byron roared, pointing at Monferno.

Magneton floated right in front of Monferno, much to its and Hikaru's shock. "No way!" "Mon!?" Hikaru and Monferno gasped together. "Look out!" Ash yelled. But, it was too late as Flash Cannon blasted Monferno away, causing him to skid on the ground, as he resisted the attack.

After he took the blow, the Fire Type angrily glared at Magneton, as he got ready to strike even more. "Oh? It's still standing? That's what I like! Now, Magneton! Use Flash Cannon again!" Byron called. "We'll counter that with another Flamethrower!" Hikaru yelled.

Once again, both Flash Cannon and Flamethrower exploded on each other, as Byron used this chance to boost some more defense. "Use Iron Defense again!" Byron called. Like before, Magneton's defense power increased, thanks to the Iron Defense as Hikaru called out another attack.

"In that case, Monferno! Use Flamethrower, once more!" Hikaru yelled. "Quick, Magneton! Use Thunderbolt!" Byron roared. Everyone watched as the Fire Type attack was countered by Magneton's Thunderbolt attack, creating another explosion. "Now, Magneton! Iron Defense!" Byron roared.

Another boost of defense was done as Magneton grew stronger with the defense power it had received. "If Byron keeps using Iron Defense, then who knows when it's going to be defeated?" Dawn asked, feeling worried for her boyfriend and Monferno. "Piplup..." Piplup replied sadly.

"This should take Magneton down! Monferno, Flame Wheel, once more!" Hikaru shouted. Monferno wrapped himself with flames and charged towards the Magnet Pokémon. "Now, Magneton! Use Tri Attack!" Byron yelled. The Electric-Steel Type launched multiple attacks.

However, despite of each attacks, Monferno dodged them all and smashed the Magnet Pokémon away with a Flame Wheel attack! "WHAT!? Magneton, no!" Byron gasped in shock. Magneton grunted in pain as it was slammed to the ground by the direct hit from Flame Wheel.

However, despite of the blow, it still managed to get up, causing Hikaru to grit his teeth. "That didn't finish it off!? Use Mach Punch!" Hikaru yelled. "No you don't! Now, Magneton! Use Flash Cannon!" Byron roared. As Magneton tried to charge up with Flash Cannon, it was too late.

Monferno screeched in battle cry as he slammed Magneton to the ground with a Mach Punch attack. "Oh no!" Byron gasped as the dust cleared. Magneton buzzed weakly, unconscious from the powerful attacks it had took. Roark then gestured to Hikaru's side.

"Magneton is unable to battle! So, the winner is Monferno!" Roark declared, pointing to the Twinleaf boy's side. "Now that's what I call an intense battle!" Hikaru complimented as Monferno grinned, giving a thumbs up. "He did it! Hikaru defeated Magneton!" Dawn exclaimed.

 **Byron: 2 Pokémon**

"Piplup! Pip Piplup!" Piplup called in joy. "Even after Magneton increased its defense, Monferno still had the upper hand with all the moves that he could use!" Brock pointed out. "Keep it going, Hikaru!" Ash encouraged. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu cheered, encouraging Monferno.

Back at the battlefield, Byron returned Magneton back to its Pokéball. "Not bad... Despite of us increasing our defense, you still used your power to win! Very impressive, indeed!" Byron complimented as Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "Right..." Hikaru said, suspicious.

Just then, Byron took out another Pokéball, preparing to summon his third Pokémon. "But can you defeat this one!? I LOVE Steelix!" Byron called, summoning the Iron Snake Pokémon. Steelix roared, facing off against Hikaru and Monferno. The Twinleaf boy's eyes glowed yellow and green once again.

This time, he's going to act serious in order to win battles. "Monferno, take a break for now!" Hikaru called. Monferno blinked, before he nodded, running back to his human brother's side. "Buizel, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called, as he summoned his Sea Weasel Pokémon to battle.

Dawn noticed Hikaru's eyes glowing once again. "Guys... Hikaru's eyes are once again..." Dawn pointed out. Without the referee noticing, Ash and Brock, along with Pikachu, Chimchar, and Piplup all turned to see Hikaru in his serious state, with his eyes being different colors again.

"Looks like Hikaru's going to get serious in this one..." Ash pointed out. "Right..." Brock agreed. Pikachu, Piplup, and Chimchar watched as well, feeling concerned for the Twinleaf boy."We'll start this off! Buizel, use Water Gun towards Steelix!" Hikaru yelled.

The young Sea Weasel Pokémon straightened his headband before he shot the Water Gun at Steelix. More power came to it, thanks to the water headband, until Byron countered it. "Now, Steelix! Use Screech!" Byron yelled. Steelix negated the Water Gun with Screech as it roared.

It created a sharp sound, causing Buizel to shriek and cover his ears. "Argh! No good!" Hikaru grunted. His eyes glowed even brighter as Buizel began to suffer a headache from Screech. "Buizel, stay strong! Use Ice Beam!" Hikaru yelled, trying to get Buizel to recover.

Before Steelix could screech even louder, Buizel shot an Ice Beam on Steelix's face, causing it to roar in pain, and stopping Screech. "What!? Steelix, stay calm!" Byron yelled. The young Water Type shook his head, relieved that the screeching was over. He glared at Steelix, who seemed to be roaring in pain by the ice.

"Steelix is blinded! Use this chance to use Aqua Jet, multiple times!" Hikaru shouted, punching his fist into the air. Buizel let out a determined battle cry, before surrounding himself with water. He bashed Steelix multiple times, hitting it with Aqua Jet.

"AH HA! Steelix, use Bind!" Byron yelled. Being hit with one more Aqua Jet, Steelix used his tail and grabbed Buizel, negating the incoming Aqua Jet. "What!?" "Mon!?" Hikaru and Monferno yelped in shock. "Ha ha ha... How does it feel, being stopped by Bind!?" Byron laughed.

Steelix began to squeeze the Sea Weasel Pokémon hard, causing Buizel to turn purple a little, as he couldn't breathe. "Buizel, stay strong! Use Water Gun!" Hikaru yelled. Buizel managed to shoot a weak Water Gun at Steelix, causing it to roar in startle.

That caused Bind to stop as Buizel landed on the ground, breathing hard. "Now, Steelix! Use Iron Tail!" Byron roared. Steelix roared as well, as it aimed the heavy Steel Type attack towards Buizel. "Hold it right there! Buizel, spin with Aqua Jet!" Hikaru yelled.

His eyes glowed brighter as it said that, which somehow caused Buizel to be even more determined. The young Sea Weasel Pokémon spun, stopping the Iron Tail with his Aqua Jet Counter-Shield. "There it is! Hikaru's using the Aqua Jet Counter-Shield now!" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika Pika!" "Chim! Chimchar!" Pikachu and Chimchar cheered, encouraging Buizel to fight. "Whoa... I didn't expect that... But I bet you weren't expecting this! Now, Steelix! Use Flash Cannon!" Byron roared. Hikaru blinked as Steelix shot the Flash Cannon attack.

It blasted the Aqua Jet Counter-Shield while knocking the Sea Weasel Pokémon into the air. "Buizel, no!" Hikaru called. "Now, Steelix! Use Iron Tail!" The Canalave Gym Leader roared. "Don't count on it! Use Aqua Jet to counter!" Hikaru yelled, his eyes glowing even more.

The young Water Type managed to regain his balance in the air as he bashed Steelix's Iron Tail with his Aqua Jet attack. The collision created an explosion, sending both Pokémon back to their trainers. At the process, the Twinleaf boy called an attack.

"Quick! Use Ice Beam once more! Then, follow it up with Aqua Jet!" Hikaru yelled. Dawn widened her eyes, recalling what move combination it was. "Is... Hikaru doing... what I think he's doing!?" Dawn exclaimed. "I think Hikaru is doing it!" Ash exclaimed.

The two were right as Ice Beam was first shot, before Buizel surrounded himself with ice while using Aqua Jet, creating an Ice Aqua Jet. "What the... What is this combination!?" Byron gasped in surprise. "Meet Ice Aqua Jet, Byron! It's going to take Steelix down!" Hikaru called.

The ice smashed onto Steelix, causing it to fall to the ground, before it managed to get up. "You were saying, Hikaru? Now, Steelix! Use Bind once more!" Byron yelled, until Hikaru glared. "Dodge, then use Water Gun, Buizel!" Hikaru yelled.

Escaping from Bind, the young Sea Weasel Pokémon blasted the Iron Snake Pokémon away with the Water Gun attack. "What!? No, Steelix!" Byron called. He could only watch as his Steelix was defeated by a young Water Type Pokémon as Roark announced the results.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Buizel wins!" Roark declared.

 **Byron: 1 Pokémon**

As Byron returned Steelix back into its Pokéball, Buizel sighed, falling on his bottom. He was exhausted, due to being nearly suffocated by Bind, while also being blasted away by Flash Cannon. "Buizel, you okay?" Hikaru asked as his eyes stopped glowing.

"Bui bui..." Buizel replied with a smile. "That's three down! Only one to go!" Dawn cheered. "Piplup!" "Chimchar!" Piplup and Chimchar cheered along. "Yeah... But don't forget about how much power Byron's Bastiodon has... It can be pretty deadly." The referee reminded.

That caused the three trainers to be silent as the battle continued. "Alright then... I LOVE Bastiodon!" Byron roared as he summoned his Shield Pokémon, causing it to face against Hikaru's exhausted Buizel now. "There it is... There's Bastiodon!" Ash pointed out.

"And Bastiodon is Byron's strongest Pokémon!" Brock pointed out. The Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes, before glancing at his weakened Buizel. "Buizel, are you okay? Can you still battle?" Hikaru asked. "Bui bui!" Buizel agreed, feeling ready to win.

Hikaru grew hesitant before he nodded. "Alright... Let's keep this going! Buizel, use Ice Beam!" Hikaru yelled. "AH HA! Bastiodon, counter with Metal Burst!" Byron roared. As the Sea Weasel Pokémon shot Ice Beam, Metal Burst negated it.

It then exploded onto Buizel, causing him to shriek and be sent into the air. "Buizel, hold on! Use Water Gun to pay him back!" Hikaru yelled. It was too late for Bastiodon as Buizel quickly shot a Water Gun, which hit directly onto Bastiodon's face, causing to glare at Buizel angrily.

"Now, Bastiodon! Use Flash Cannon!" Byron called. Immediately after Buizel recovered from Metal Burst, Flash Cannon was already onto blasting Buizel away into the air as Hikaru gasped in shock. "No, Buizel!" Hikaru yelled, seeing his young Water Type slamming into the ground by the full impact.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, Chimchar, Pikachu, Monferno, and Piplup all gasped to see Buizel easily being taken down. Roark noticed Buizel's unconsciousness before he declared the victor of the battle. "Buizel is unable to battle! Bastiodon wins!" Roark declared.

 **Hikaru: 2 Pokémon**

The Twinleaf boy's face darkened as he returned his fallen Sea Weasel Pokémon back to its Pokéball. "Buizel, thanks for trying so hard... All of your hard work won't be wasted..." Hikaru assured. His eyes glowed again, filled with determination.

Byron smirked, feeling amused to see Hikaru's determination. "Alright, Hikaru... Tell me! Who do you think will have a chance of defeating my glorious Bastiodon?" Byron demanded, as the Twinleaf boy took out his fourth Pokéball. "This one right here! Dragonair, it's time for battle!" Hikaru yelled.

The Dragon Type let out a cry, as he glared at Bastiodon, who only glared back. "A Dragon Type, eh? Not a bad choice!" Byron admitted. "But why use Dragonair?" Dawn asked. Ash was clueless as Brock made a guess. "Maybe it's because of Dragonair's high speed and power..." Brock guessed.

"Power and speed? That can be a way to defeat Byron's Bastiodon." The referee admitted. "So, Hikaru! Give me everything that you've got!" Byron roared. "Right! Dragonair, start this off with Thunder Wave!" Hikaru shouted. Electricity was shot, zapping Bastiodon a little.

"What's this?" Byron asked in surprise. "Great! Now Bastiodon shouldn't be able to move so much!" Dawn pointed out. Pikachu, Chimchar, and Piplup once again tried to cheer for Dragonair to make his victory as Hikaru made another attack order.

"Use Dragon Tail!" Hikaru cried. The Dragon Type launched his tail towards Bastiodon, only for Byron to defend. "Block it with Iron Defense!" Byron bellowed. Like always, the Dragon Tail barely did any damage, due to the increased defense power of Bastiodon.

"Try it again! Use Dragon Tail under Bastiodon!" Hikaru called. Byron narrowed his eyes, knowing where the Twinleaf boy was going. Since Bastiodon's underside was vulnerable, it would cause more damage to his Shield Pokémon... Of course, he wouldn't let that happen.

"Not on our watch... Bastiodon, use Iron Defense!" Byron called. Once again, despite of hitting Bastiodon's vulnerable side, the Iron Defense prevented Dragonair's attack from doing any damage. The Dragon Type grew annoyed as he twitched his eyes, while letting out an annoyed coo.

"You're annoyed, right? So am I... With the increased defense going, our attacks will barely work... But this one, we have to win, no matter how much enhancements they have!" Hikaru reminded. "Monferno!" Monferno screeched in agreement, as Dragonair nodded back.

"Now, Dragonair! Use Aqua Tail!" Hikaru yelled. The Dragon Type slammed Bastiodon away with an Aqua Tail attack, making it a critical hit. "Now, Bastiodon! Use Iron Head, let's go!" Byron called. Ignoring the paralysis, Bastiodon charged, preparing to use Iron Head.

"Block it with Dragon Tail, Dragonair!" Hikaru yelled. At the increased power, Dragonair managed to stop Bastiodon with his Dragon Tail attack. "Bastiodon, brace yourself with Iron Defense!" Byron bellowed. Like the last time, Bastiodon glowed, reducing the damage from Dragon Tail.

"Quick, Dragonair! Use Aqua Tail, again!" Hikaru yelled. Once again, Dragonair shot into the air before attempting to land an Aqua Tail attack. "Not so fast! Bastiodon, use Flash Cannon!" Byron roared. Bastiodon once again ignored the paralysis and launched a Flash Cannon attack.

It exploded onto Dragonair, preventing him from using Aqua Tail. "Argh!" Hikaru grunted, seeing that his plan had backfired. "Now, Bastiodon! Use Iron Defense Iron Defense Iron Defense!" Byron roared, causing the Shield Pokémon to increase his defense power even more.

"We can't lose! Dragonair, use Aqua Tail once more!" Hikaru yelled. Recovering from Flash Cannon, Dragonair slammed Bastiodon away with another Aqua Tail attack, this time making it a success. "Ha! You fell for it! Bastiodon, use Metal Burst!" Byron roared.

"Not a chance! Dragonair, counter it with Dragon Tail!" Hikaru cried. As Bastiodon shot a Metal Burst attack, Dragonair made an attempt to deflect it with Dragon Tail, only for the Metal Burst's forces to be stronger, causing an explosion involving Dragonair.

"No, Dragonair!" Hikaru called. "Alright, Bastiodon! It's time to use Iron Head!" Byron roared. The Shield Pokémon obeyed and attempted to slam Dragonair back to the ground. "We're not falling for that twice! Dragonair, use Safeguard, quick!" Hikaru shouted.

A barrier formed around Dragonair, preventing him from flinching from the incoming attack. "Hm!? What's this!?" Byron exclaimed in surprise. "Now, Dragonair! Dragon Tail, once more!" Hikaru shouted, punching his fist into the air once more. "Monferno!" Monferno replied, mimicking his human brother's movement.

With the paralysis on, Bastiodon wasn't able to move, or dodge it, causing it to be wide open for the attack. Dragon Tail slammed onto the Shield Pokémon's head, causing it to skid away, but it only took little damage, due to the Iron Defense taking effect.

"Ha! Do you know why I love defense, Hikaru? It's because it can help you remain in battle, surviving long enough to win, that's what!" Byron exclaimed as the Twinleaf boy frowned. "That's where I'm going to prove you wrong, Byron! Defense isn't the only thing that's supporting during battle!" Hikaru assured.

His eyes glowed brightly at that, with Monferno gritting his teeth in determination. Dragonair did the same as he glared at his Steel-Rock Type opponent. "Well then, why don't you prove it to me!? Now, Bastiodon! Use Flash Cannon!" Byron roared.

Flash Cannon was shot, hitting Dragonair directly. "Dragonair, stay strong! And use Aqua Tail, let's go!" Hikaru cried. The Dragon Type once again recovered from the explosion from Flash Cannon as he slammed Bastiodon away with another Aqua Tail attack.

Both Bastiodon and Dragonair seemed weakened as they were both panting. However, the Dragon Type seemed more fatigued than Bastiodon was. _"Okay... Since Bastiodon's endurance is decreasing, I'm thinking that this is our chance to make our attack work!"_ Hikaru thought.

"Bastiodon, wrap this up with Metal Burst!" Byron roared. "Dodge, then use Aqua Tail, once more!" Hikaru yelled. After dodging Metal Burst, Dragonair flew to the air, preparing to land a direct attack. "Stop right there! Bastiodon, use Metal Burst again!" Byron roared, gripping his shovel tightly.

With Dragonair invulnerable in the air, the Shield Pokémon shot another Metal Burst, which stopped Aqua Tail and exploded onto Dragonair, causing him to squeal while being sent flying into the air. "Now, use Flash Cannon!" Byron roared. "Quick, Dragonair! Dodge it!" Hikaru yelled.

But, it was too late as the second Steel Type attack exploded, blasting the weakened Dragon Type towards the ground. "Dragonair, no!" Hikaru yelled, as Dragonair groaned. It became unconscious, due to the heavy blows it took from the double Steel Type attacks.

"Dragonair is unable to battle! Bastiodon wins!" Roark declared, gesturing to Bastiodon and Byron's side.

 **Hikaru: 1 Pokémon**

Hikaru's eyes remained glowing while he returned his fallen Dragon Type back to its Pokéball. "Thanks for your help, Dragonair... Your powerful attacks won't go to waste..." Hikaru assured as he clenched his fists. Now he felt even more determined to win... To show his true potential.

"Monferno, it's all up to you now!" Hikaru called. "Mon!" Monferno cried out. He got in front of his human brother, preparing to win the final battle. "This is it... They're both down to one Pokémon now..." Ash pointed out. "If Monferno loses this, then Hikaru loses the whole thing!" Dawn exclaimed.

Pikachu, Chimchar, and Piplup all kept on cheering, encouraging the Playful Pokémon to win. "Let's make this quick! Monferno, use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. "Use Iron Defense, Bastiodon!" Byron roared. Like with Dragonair, even Flame Wheel was blocked by Iron Defense!

Monferno flipped back to Hikaru, seeing that his attack didn't work. "In that case, use Flamethrower!" Hikaru yelled. "AH HA! Bastiodon, dodge and use Iron Head!" Byron called. As the Shield Pokémon evaded Flamethrower, it bashed Monferno away.

The Fire Type shrieked as he was sent skidding onto the ground. "Now, Bastiodon! Use Flash Cannon!" Byron called. Another Flash Cannon was sent, exploding right in front of the Fire Type, as it sent Monferno right into the air! "What!? No!" Hikaru gasped in shock.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock gasped, while the referee grew surprised. "Come on, Monferno! You can do it!" Ash yelled. "Pika Pika!" "Chim! Chimchar!" "Piplup!" The three starters cheered along. Brock and Dawn could only watch as the battle went on, heading for Byron's advantage.

The Fire Type managed to land on his feet, while glaring at Bastiodon. "We're not through yet! Use Mach Punch to pay him back!" Hikaru yelled. "Bastiodon, counter with Metal Burst!" Byron yelled. As Bastiodon prepared to shoot Metal Burst, he got punched on the cheek!

Mach Punch's side effect for speed helped make a direct hit, as Bastiodon grunted in pain, being sent back to Byron. "Argh! Now, Bastiodon! Flash Cannon!" Byron roared. "And counter that with Flamethrower!" Hikaru yelled back. Both evolved Pokémon shot their powerful attacks.

The two moves cancelled each other out, until Byron made another attack. "Now, Bastiodon! Use Iron Head once more!" Byron called. Just as the Shield Pokémon was about to move, the paralysis took effect, preventing the Rock-Steel Type from moving.

The Canalave Gym Leader gritted his teeth, giving the Twinleaf boy the chance to counterattack. "We'll strike back! Use Close Combat!" Hikaru yelled. Monferno let out a battle cry before he punched and kicked Bastiodon multiple times, knocking him away. "No, Bastiodon!" Byron shouted.

"Awesome! Now that did some serious damage!" Dawn pointed out. "Yeah, but there's one problem. When a Pokémon uses Close Combat, they lose some of their defense power, including their special defense." Brock warned, causing the happy cheering to stop.

"So, despite of making a direct hit, Hikaru is still in a disadvantage?" Ash asked. "Not quite... Bastiodon has taken some damage from the battle with Buizel and Dragonair, so I pretty much say that this battle is pretty even." The referee explained, as he turned back to the battle.

"Bastiodon! Hang in there and use Iron Head!" Byron roared. Before the Playful Pokémon could react, the Shield Pokémon slammed Monferno on the stomach with another Iron Head attack, causing a huge shock for the Fire-Fighting Type. "No! Monferno, stay strong!" Hikaru yelled.

The others gasped as the Canalave Gym Leader attempted to wrap things up. "And now! Finish if up with Metal Burst!" Byron bellowed, pointing his shovel at the falling Fire Type. Another Metal Burst was shot, blasting Monferno to the ground. "Argh... No!" Hikaru yelled.

His eyes remained glowing, but in a little anger and determination. The dust cleared, showing that Monferno was still standing, but on the verge of collapsing. "What... It's still standing even with the direct attacks it took!? Heh heh heh... I've got to admit... Your Monferno's got guts, Hikaru!" Byron complimented.

Hikaru gritted his teeth as he looked at Monferno's condition. His Fire Type partner was covered in scratches and bruises, looking like he took severe damage from the attacks he took from Bastiodon. Plus, Monferno still hasn't recovered from the battle with Magneton.

"Can you still fight... Monferno?" Hikaru asked. The Fire Type turned his head as he fell on his knees, while grinning weakly at his human brother. He suddenly began to glow, putting everyone in surprise. "What... What's that light!? Brock, you don't think..." Ash started, only for Brock to finish.

"Yeah! Monferno is starting to evolve!" Brock exclaimed. Dawn and Ash were amazed, while Pikachu, Chimchar, and Piplup were in awe to see the evolution of Monferno. The new form grew bigger, and the flame on its tail vanished, while a new flame appeared on the figure's head.

The glowing stopped, revealing Hikaru's new partner. "In! Infernape!" The ape like Pokémon cried, blazing up with determination. Hikaru widened his eyes in surprise, with his eyes kept glowing. "Infernape?" Hikaru called, still surprised with the sudden evolution.

He took out his blue Sinnoh Pokédex, scanning his newly evolved Fire Type. _"_ _Infernape, the Flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Monferno. Infernape's fiery crown reflects its fiery nature, and its speed is unmatched."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

Saying his name caused the Flame Pokemon to turn and grin at his human brother, making a thumbs up. Hikaru was still shocked, before he grinned back and gave the thumbs up. "Alright... Let's finish this, Infernape! Let's show them your new powers!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Infernape nodded with a determined look in his face. "Yeah! Go for it, Infernape!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" "Piplup!" Pikachu and Piplup cheered along. Chimchar was in awe with his eyes sparkling as he saw his best friend evolve into an Infernape.

"Chim..." Chimchar whispered. Now this made him more determined to evolve and win, so that he could surpass Infernape now. Back at the battle, Byron was surprised, but this made him more interested. "So it evolved? Heh... That makes this battle more interesting!" Byron called.

Even Bastiodon seemed impressed with the evolution as Hikaru made the first attack. Before he could, his yellow and green eyes glowed as he clenched his fist. **_"We're going to win... We don't plan on losing a battle this easily... Especially when my Pokémon made it this far in battle!"_** Hikaru exclaimed.

Infernape mimicked Hikaru's movements as his eyes began to glow green and yellow as well, the same as Hikaru's. The both of them yelled as Infernape was surrounded by fire, turning into his new form, much to the other's surprise. "What... is that?" Ash asked.

"I've never seen Infernape like this before! Is this Blaze!?" Dawn shrieked in surprise. "No... This is different from Blaze... It must be some kind of a new power!" Brock exclaimed. "Huh..." The referee didn't know what to say, along with Roark and Byron.

Infernape had the same black spiky marking, this time as part of his red muzzle, sticking out on top. His eyes had golden linings, reaching down to his chin, like a tear-marked scar. His fists were blazing with fire, which was very similar to when he fought Lucas' Magmar before.

His golden markings were shining, like golden armor. His body was surrounded by fire, like it was acting as a powerful shield for the Flame Pokémon. Even Byron was amazed with the new change in Infernape as he let out an amused smirk.

"What power... Bastiodon! Use Iron Head!" Byron called. Bastiodon, stunned by the new fire power of Infernape still attacked, charging towards the fire surrounding Flame Pokémon. Hikaru's eyes remained glowing, the same as Infernape. For some reason, he was able to see what Infernape was looking at.

"Here he comes, Infernape... Brace yourself." Hikaru replied. "In!" Infernape grunted with a nod. As Bastiodon gotten closer with Iron Head, the Twinleaf boy made the call. "Now... Use Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled. His voice reached to Infernape's thoughts as the Fire Type nodded.

He charged towards Bastiodon, creating a giant Flame Wheel, which was twice as big than a normal Flame Wheel. Everyone gasped at the power as the Twinleaf boy punched his fist in the air. "Do it! Show them what you're made of, Infernape!" Hikaru yelled.

Infernape let out a loud battle cry, as he smashed Bastiodon away, causing a huge explosion. Everyone had to cover their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded as both battling trainers watched to see what has happened to their Pokémon.

Finally as the smoke passed, only one was standing, while the other was down. Roark noticed the winner and declared the results. "Bastiodon is unable to battle! Infernape wins! Which means the victor goes to Hikaru from Twinleaf Town!" Roark declared.

 **Winner: Hikaru**

Infernape's form vanished as the Flame Pokémon was back to normal. He turned to his human brother and grinned, giving a thumbs up as Hikaru smiled back. He then ran to Infernape as the Fire Type caught him. The two hugged each other for their sixth achievement and victory.

"We did it, Infernape... It's all thanks to you and the others that battled!" Hikaru thanked, rubbing Infernape's back. "Fernape..." Infernape smirked, as he used his left hand to ruffle Hikaru's spiky hair again playfully, causing the Twinleaf boy to laugh a little.

"Wow! Now that's what I call a great battle!" Ash exclaimed. "That was so amazing! To see Infernape evolving in the end and to see new power!" Dawn cried out in amazement. "Not only that, they were able to overpower Byron's defense tactics, wow!" Brock commented.

The referee let out a chuckle as Byron returned Bastiodon back to his Pokéball. "He really got you there, didn't he, Dad?" Roark teased as the Canalave Gym Leader let out a chuckle. "He certainly did... And with that new bond and power he has as well..." Byron added.

He and his son watched as Infernape and Hikaru smile at each other as Ash, Dawn, Brock, and the other Pokémon complimented the Twinleaf boy for his victory, and congratulating Infernape for his new evolution and for his victory as well.

 **Later...**

Soon, everyone was out at the entrance of the Gym, where Byron was going to present the Gym Badge of his Gym to Hikaru. Roark chuckled, seeing how hard the Twinleaf boy battled against his father in the Gym battle.

"You really worked hard! It's not easy to beat Dad. And your Pokémon were all so well trained, too!" Roark complimented. "Making bonds with my Pokémon is the reason we make our victories..." Hikaru explained, while smiling.

He turned to his four Pokémon: Infernape, Buizel, Dragonair, and Togetic. "If it hadn't been for them, I wouldn't standing here..." Hikaru assured, causing all four of his Pokémon to smile as they cried out their happy agreements.

"Well, nevertheless, for breaking my defenses, and defeating my prized Pokémon, I hereby present you the Canalave Gym Badge... The Mine Badge!" Byron explained as he presented the Gym Badge to the Twinleaf boy. Hikaru took it with thanks as he raised it where the afternoon sunlight was.

"Here it is... Our sixth Sinnoh Gym Badge! The Mine Badge is ours!" Hikaru declared as he presented it to his four Pokémon. Infernape, Buizel, Dragonair, and Togetic all cheered for their sixth achievement as the others smiled and chuckled for the Twinleaf boy's victory.

They watched as Infernape grabbed his human brother and ruffle his spiky black hair once again, causing Hikaru to chuckle with Infernape's affection. Byron then cleared his throat, before turning to the Kanto trainer. "So, Ash! I believe that you're next!" Byron warned.

Ash turned back to the Canalave Gym Leader with a smile. "Yeah! And I plan to win it for my sixth Badge!" Ash exclaimed. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, as he felt determined to support his partner. Byron nodded with a smirk, as he had to prepare for another tough battle for later.

So, with Hikaru earning his sixth Gym Badge, now it's Ash's turn to face off against Byron's Steel Type team! How will Ash counter this type of situation? Will it end up in defeat? Or will it end up in his victory?

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togepi: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Protect)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

 **C** **hapter 8: The Steel Types Makes Defense!**

 **Chapter 9: The Lost Wailmer! Help the Rogues!**

 **Chapter 10: Wailing into Safety! VS Swampert!**

 **Chapter 11: Iron Island Chaos! Enter Riley!**

 **Chapter 12: Team Galactic's Secret Plan**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Okay... Since Hikaru was able to defeat Byron, I should be able to, too! Okay, guys! Let's give Byron a battle!

Byron: If you really think you can win my badge that easily, Ash, you're mistaken! Even your friend had trouble dealing with my defense!

Ash: There's nothing bad about putting a good defense into a good offense! Chimchar, Buizel, Gliscor, let's go!

Hikaru: Byron is giving it all much more than when he did for me... He's becoming more serious in this battle...

Dawn: There's got to be a way for Ash to win this one, right? I mean, sure, Byron may be tough, but not unbeatable!

Byron: Alright, Ash... Give me everything that you've got! Show me how strong your determination can overpower my wall of defense!


	8. The Steel Types Makes Defense!

**Chapter 8: The Steel Types Makes Defense!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Hikaru was the first trainer to have a Gym battle against Byron, with Ash being the second. The battle started, with Hikaru requesting a four on four Gym battle which Byron had accepted, only to make it harder for the Twinleaf boy.

The first match was Togetic and Bronzor, being a draw despite the trouble Togetic had. The second match was Monferno and Magneton, who Monferno easily defeated. The third match was Buizel and Steelix, with Buizel ending as the victor despite of nearly suffocating.

That was when until Byron's Bastiodon appeared, defeating both Buizel and Dragonair in a tough time, leaving Hikaru only with Monferno, only for the Fire Type to evolve into Infernape, much to everyone's amazement. Then, the power inside both Hikaru and Infernape grew again.

Eventually, Infernape turned to his new power form, the same power he used against in a battle with Lucas. That ended Bastiodon, leaving Hikaru to win his sixth Sinnoh Gym Badge, leaving Ash to battle against Byron a bit later in the afternoon. But that time is now.

"Okay, Ash! Lots of luck!" "Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup called, both cheering for Ash. "Don't forget that you trained hard for this! You got that!?" Hikaru called. "In! Infernape!" Infernape barked along as Ash grinned back at his two friends with a thumbs up.

"I hear ya, Hikaru! Dawn! And I plan to win it!" Ash assured. Brock and the referee watched along as Roark began the rules of the Canalave Gym battle between his father and his past challenger.

"The battle between Ash the challenger, and Byron, the Gym Leader will now begin! Both sides will use three Pokémon each, and the battle's over when all three of one side's Pokémon are unable to continue! And in addition, only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon!" Roark explained.

Once the explanation was over, Byron smirked, showing his steel determination. "I LOVE fossils!... And... I LOVE defense!" Byron laughed, as it was thought got some explosions began exploding around him. He then made a rough sneer at Ash, startling the Kanto trainer.

"Argh... I know that Byron's defense style is not going to make this easy... But there's no way I'm gonna lose! Hikaru was able to defeat Byron even with the troubles he had... So I should be able to do it, too!" Ash thought, as he took a deep breath, before he smirked at the Gym Leader.

"Just wait and see, Byron! I'll get that Mine Badge for sure!" Ash declared. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. The Steel Type Gym Leader smirked as he laughed. "That's the kind of spirit I'd like to hear! But, mark my words!... If you think this is going to be a walk in the park, I've got news for you!" Byron laughed.

Roark smiled at his father's determination before he began the start of the battle. "Let the battle begin!" Roark called. "Alright, Bronzor! Let's go!" Byron yelled as he summoned his first Steel Type out of the field. Bronzor appeared, ready to get more action.

"Knowing that Bronzor's a Steel and Psychic Type, there's no question a Fire Type's best for this job! So, Chimchar! I choose you!" Ash called, summoning the Chimp Pokémon out for battle. The Fire Type appeared, facing off against Bronzor. "Chimchar!" Chimchar cried.

Roark blinked in surprise as he turned to Ash's side. "I can't believe it! I know that Chimchar!" Roark exclaimed as Ash smirked. "Yeah! Chimchar used to be Paul's not so long ago... But now, Chimchar is on my team! Chimchar! Ready to battle!?" Ash called.

The Chimp Pokémon grinned and nodded, before he glanced at Infernape, who gave a small grin and a nod. Chimchar grinned back at his best friend, now even more determined to win the battle for his trainer and to show how strong he is against Bronzor.

 **Byron: Bronzor + 2 VS Ash: Chimchar + 2**

"Char!" Chimchar cried as he leapt in the air. He jumped high enough to get above Bronzor as Ash called for the first attack. "Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!" Ash yelled. The Chimp Pokémon did so, launching the powerful Fire Type attack at his Steel Type opponent.

That was until Byron called for Bronzor to defend. "Bronzor, brace yourself!" Byron yelled. Like the Gym Leader ordered him to do, Bronzor took the attack, enduring it rather than dodging it! It rang in pain, but managed to held on, much to Ash's surprise as he widened his eyes.

"Ah!" Ash gasped. Even Dawn and Piplup seemed to be surprised with how well Bronzor was defending against the super effective Flamethrower attack. "How can Bronzor handle Chimchar's Flamethrower!?" "Piplup!?" Dawn and Piplup asked together in surprise.

Hikaru blinked, before narrowing his eyes. "It must be Bronzor's ability, Heatproof! When a user gets hit by a Fire Type attack like Flamethrower, then with the ability, the Fire Type attack is cut in half, similar with Light Screen!" Hikaru explained with a frown.

"Infer..." Infernape responded with a grunt. This could mean that his best friend would have a hard time battling against Bronzor with an ability like that. "Mm. Like I said, Byron's spent countless hours with Bronzor, training intensively! I doubt Bronzor could feel that attack at all!" The referee explained.

The Twinleaf boy just watched, wondering on how Ash would respond to this situation. "We need more power! Chimchar! Use Flamethrower one more time!" Ash cried. Obeying, Chimchar did so while landing on the ground as he shot the Flamethrower at Bronzor.

Once again, the Steel-Psychic Type took the attack, with the damage cut in half due to its ability. Byron smirked as he laughed. "HA! You use that as much as you want! So what!? Bronzor, use Rain Dance!" Byron yelled, making a pose with his shovel.

After Flamethrower had stopped, Bronzor countered with a weather attack as he summoned rain clouds to make rain! Both the Kanto trainer and his Fire Type looked up to see rain pouring down, causing the Chimp Pokémon to whimper, as he didn't like the rain one bit.

Infernape seemed to be feeling the same as he let out a disliking grunt, much to Hikaru's annoyance. "It's all part of Byron's strategy! Using a Water Type to try and throw Chimchar off its game!" Brock explained. Ash wasn't going to allow it as he called to his Fire Type.

"Argh! Chimchar, use Dig, now!" Ash cried. Chimchar did so, by digging underground to evade the rain, making Byron impressed. "Dig is a defensive move! I'm impressed with Ash!" Byron admitted, letting out a smirk. By the time he said that, the Rain Dance seeme to have worn off.

Bronzor was now floating in the air, searching around for Chimchar, with Ash waiting for the perfect time to strike back. "Chimchar, come on out!" Ash yelled. At the call, the Chomp Pokémon revealed himself, as Bronzor immediately turned in startle, giving Ash the chance to attack.

"Now, use Flamethrower!" Ash cried. The Fire Type did so once again, aiming to make another direct hit, as Byron scoffed. "Dodge, and use Gyro Ball!" Byron called. Bronzor rung as it spun, dodging Flamethrower while spinning to make a Gyro Ball attack!

It flew into the air, before it bashed Chimchar, smashing him into the ground. The Fire Type screeched in pain, as both Ash and Pikachu gasped. "Awesome at both offense and defense... Just like a Gym Leader!" Brock breathed out in surprise. "You can do it, Chimchar!" Dawn cheered.

"Pip Pip Piplup!" Piplup cheered along, making fake punches to show the Fire Type some spirit. "..." Hikaru remained silent as Infernape just watched, frowning to see that his best friend was in a tough situation, despite having the type advantage against Bronzor.

At the battlefield, after taking the hit from Gyro Ball, Chimchar grunted in pain, while he managed to get up. He glared at Bronzor with determination, as Bronzor just stared back. "You're fine, Chimchar!" Ash cried, encouraging Chimchar to stand up straight.

"This ends now! Bronzor, use Gyro Ball again!" Byron bellowed. The Steel-Psychic Type let out a ringing cry, spinning to use Gyro Ball once again as Ash prepared to strike back. "Chimchar! Flame Wheel, go!" Ash yelled, pointing at the incoming Gyro Ball attack.

Chimchar let out a screech in determination before he charged at Bronzor, surrounding himself with fire. The two battlers charged at each other, until they collided, creating an explosion, as both Chimchar and Bronzor were blown back from each other as they hit the rocks!

Everyone gasped as the smoke cleared, showing both Pokémon struggling to get up. "Ah... Come on, Chimchar! Get up!" Ash cried, as he tried to encourage his Fire Type to keep moving. "Show them what you're made of, Bronzor!" Byron yelled along with a frown.

Both Pokémon grunted as they tried to get up, only for one to fall, and for the other to barely stand, causing both Byron and Ash to gasp in shock. Everyone watched, as Bronzor was taken down, with Chimchar managing to stand still, despite the heavy damage he took!

"Bronzor is unable to battle! Chimchar wins!" Roark declared. At his first victory, Chimchar managed to stay standing, showing a weak grin on his face. "Success!" "Pip Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup cheered. "So, Ash takes the early lead!" Brock pointed out with a smile.

 **Byron: 2 Pokémon**

Hikaru sighed in relief, before giving a smile, before he glanced at Infernape, who smirked as he let out a cheering call for his Fire Type friend, sounding like a congratulations call. Chimchar seemed to hear it as he gave his evolved form a weak thumbs up before he walked to Ash.

"Chimchar, you were great!" Ash praised. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, praising his Fire Type friend. "Chim Chimchar..." Chimchar replied weakly with a smile, thanking his trainer for the praise. Ash took out his Pokéball, preparing to return his fatigued Fire Type for a rest.

"I think it's time for you to take a good rest!" Ash suggested as he returned Chimchar back to its Pokéball. Byron did the same, returning his Steel-Psychic Type Pokémon. "You didn't win, but it was a great battle! Excellent defense, Bronzor!" Byron praised.

Roark let out a chuckle, turning to his father. "They got you there, Dad!" Roark chuckled, as Byron nodded. "Hm... I haven't felt the heat of battling quite a while, and it's like I've just come back to life! I LOVE DEFENSE!" Byron roared, creating another explosive pose.

"Heh heh... Ash! Don't start celebrating just yet!" Roark reminded, with Ash letting out a chuckle. "Don't worry, Roark! I know that the battle is just getting going!" Ash assured as he turned back to Byron, ready for some more. The Gym Leader was ready to summon his next Pokémon.

"I'm not finished yet! I LOVE Steelix!" Byron yelled, summoning his Iron Snake Pokémon. The giant and big Steel Type appeared, ready to make chaos in battle. "Buizel! I choose you!" Ash called, summoning his Water Type to the field. Buizel appeared, ready to battle against Steelix.

"Bui bui!" Buizel cried. "That's a Steel AND Ground Type! As a Water Type, Byizel should have the advantage!" Dawn pointed out. "Lup!" Piplup agreed. Hikaru frowned, unsure about this. "I don't know... Just like with Bronzor, I'm sure Byron has something up for Warer Types..." Hikaru replied.

"You're right... An advantage based on types doesn't always decide who the winner will be... That's for sure." The referee reminded as Brock looked back at the battlefield. "True, but I figured Ash probably understands that by now... Let's see what he does." Brock called.

 _"I just hope you know what you're doing, Ash... Byron is no pushover, especially when he nearly defeated my Buizel."_ Hikaru thought, feeling concerned for his Kanto friend and his cool Sea Weasel Pokémon. Ash seemed to be feeling the same as well as he gritted his teeth.

"I'll bet Byron uses his strong defense thing again... If I try a head-on attack, it'll just bounce off and hit Buizel!" Ash thought desperately, thinking of a way to defeat Steelix. He seemed to be taking a long time as Roark gave Ash a reminder to start the battle.

"Is something wrong, Ash? You have the first move!" Roark called. "Right! Sorry, Roark!" Ash apologized. Byron let out a sneer, as he began to taunt his Kanto challenger. "Ha! Getting the least little bit scared of my steely defense, are you, Ash!?" Byron taunted.

"Nah! Not a bit!" Ash snapped back, assuring to the Steel Type Gym Leader, causing Byron to motion Ash to bring it on. "Then make your attack! Come and get me, I dare you!" Byron called, leaving the Kanto trainer no time to think as he gritted his teeth with determination.

 _"Okay... Guess I better get things moving!..."_ Ash thought. He then called for the first attack, calling to his Water Type Pokémon. "Alright! Buizel, use Water Gun!" Ash cried. Buizel let out a battle cry as he shot the Water Gun towards the Iron Snake Pokémon.

But Byron already planned ahead of Ash as he smirked. "Now, Steelix! Use Screech!" Byron yelled. Letting out a deep breath, Steelix shot a loud screech, with the screech waves repelling the Water Gun! It got to Buizel, giving the Water Type a headache!

"Buizel!?" "Pika Pika!?" Ash and Pikachu gasped. Hikaru, Infernape, and Dawn were in shock as Brock nearly stood up in surprise. "Steelix stopped Buizel in its tracks! That's some defense!" Brock commented. "That's what happened with Roark!" Dawn exclaimed.

She recalled on how Roark's Onix defeated Pikachu by blasting him away with Screech. "Wow... I guess Roark was taking a page from the family playbook!" Dawn grunted. "Ash! Don't just stand there! Get Buizel out of there, now!" Hikaru yelled, as he glared at Ash.

"Ah...! Right! Buizel, re-" Ash started, preparing to take out Buizel's Pokéball, only for the Screech to be louder and louder by the minute! It distracted Ash from taking his Pokéball out as Buizel screeched in pain, hearing that the Screech was too loud for him to bear.

"Alright, Steelix! Now, use Bind!" Byron yelled. Right after Screech ended and with Buizel stunned, Steelix wrapped around Buizel, squeezing him right as the older Sea Weasel Pokémon struggled, gritting his teeth. "Buizel, no!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu yelled in unison.

"Now, Steelix! Finish it off with Iron Tail!" Byron yelled. Steelix roared, before aiming to hit the Irpn Tail at Buizel, as Ash tried to warn his Water Type of the incoming attack. "Buizel, look out!" Ash yelled. It was too late as the Iron Tail smashed Buizel to the ground!

Everyone gasped as Ash called for his Water Type. "Buizel!" Ash yelled desperately. Everyone watched as the dust cleared, with Buizel still managing to stand, only for him to fall to the ground, seeing that the damage from the Iron Tail attack was too much.

"Buizel is unable to battle! And the winner is Steelix!" Roark called, gesturing to the Gym Leader's side. Steelix roared in victory, as Byron let out a satisfied smirk. Meanwhile, Ash ran over to Buizel to check his Water Type's conditions. "Buizel! Are you alright!?" Ash asked.

"Pikachu!?" Pikachu asked along in worry. The defeated Sea Weasel Pokémon grunted in pain, managing to look up his trainer weakly. "Bui bui..." Buizel replied back with a weak grin. "Don't sweat it! You were awesome! Now, take a good rest!" Ash praised.

 **Ash: 2 Pokémon**

He returned his Water Type back to his Pokéball, recalling him from the battle. "Now they're each left with two Pokémon... It seems to be evenly matched, but..." Brock started with a frown, only for the referee to finish the sentence with a frown as well.

"Chimchar has already taken some damage... I think Byron's got the upper-hand." The referee stated, only for Hikaru to disagree. "You never know the true results until you see them in action. We should all know Ash could have a counterattack up on his sleeve." Hikaru assured.

"Yeah! It's what Hikaru says! I'm sure that Ash is going to win this for sure!" Dawn assured, with Piplup agreeing. Brock nodded to that, as the referee blinked, before looking back at the battle. As Ash went back to his battling box, Byron gave a question to the Kanto trainer.

"So, Ash... What will you do? How are you planning to take down my glorious Steelix, hm?" Byron taunted, as Ash turned back, taking out Chimchar's Pokéball. "I'm betting it on Chimchar, that's how! Chimchar, I choose you!" Ash called, as he summoned his Fire Type to battle.

The Chimp Pokémon let out a battle cry, facing off against Steelix. Immediately, Ash called for an attack. "Chimchar, Flamethrower, let's go!" Ash yelled. At the right timing, the Fire Type shot the super effective Fire Type attack at Steelix, much to Byron's surprise.

Steelix slammed to the ground with the direct hit, only for Chimchar to fall on one knee after he landed on the ground! Ash widened his eyes and gasped. "Ah! Chimchar!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cried in concern. Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock gasped, seeing Chimchar still weakened from battling Bronzor!

Infernape frowned deeply, seeing his friend was in trouble. "Chimchar's got the advantage by type... Except..." Brock started, as Dawn finished it. "Chimchar still hasn't fully recovered from the last battle!" Dawn finished as the Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes.

"Let's just hope that Chimchar can hold onto Steelix before Steelix does something fierce!" Hikaru stated. "In..." Infernape growled, as he looked at both Chimchar and Steelix. At the battle, the Iron Snake Pokémon recovered as he got up, glaring at the fatigued Chimp Pokémon.

"Strong defense! Alright, Steelix! Use Iron Tail!" Byron yelled. Steelix roared as he aimed his glowing tail at Chimchar, as the Kanto trainer called to his Fire Type. "Chimchar, dodge! Then, use Dig!" Ash yelled. Flipping back, the Fire Type dodged Iron Tail, forcing him to stop for a bit.

After a second recovering, Chimchar used this time to dig underground, only for Byron to laugh. "Make the earth tremble! Steelix, use Iron Tail!" Byron roared. The Steel-Ground Type roared as he slammed his Iron Tail down on the ground, creating an earthquake!

The earthquake forced Chimchar to reveal himself, as the Fire Type took some serious damage from the quake. "Chimchar!?" Ash yelled in shock. "Come on... Hang in there...!" "In! Infernape!" Hikaru grunted as Infernape yelled, telling his friend to hang on.

At Infernape's words, Chimchar managed to recover, only for Byron to make another attack. "Good! Now, Steelix! Use Bind, let's go!" Byron called. As his trainer ordered, the Iron Snake Pokémon lunged his tail towards Chimchar as Hikaru blinked in realization.

"No good... He's going to use the same strategy as he used against the Buizel brothers!" Hikaru pointed out. "Not on my watch! Chimchar, dodge! And then use Dig again!" Ash yelled. Narrowly dodging Bind, Chimchar screeched before digging underground.

However, once again, the Steel Type Gym Leader was already ahead of his challenger. "No flimsy defense is gonna get past us! Quick, Steelix! Use Iron Tail!" Byron roared. Once again, the Chimp Pokémon was forced out by the impact from Iron Tail striking to the ground!

Chimchar screeched in pain as Infernape growled. "Fernape! In! Infernape!" Infernape screeched as Dawn turned. "Infernape is also cheering for Chimchar to win, too!" Dawn pointed out. "Of course! Those two are best friends after all." Hikaru reminded.

Once again, with Infernape's encouraging words, Chimchar growled lowly, opening his eyes as Byron called for another attack. "Now, use Bind, Steelix!" Byron called. Once again, the tail was shot for the Fire Type, much to Ash and Pikachu's shock. "Pika Pi!?" "Chimchar!?" The two yelled together.

Chimchar screeched in fright, unable to dodge easily as Bind was headed straight for him! "Dodge it, Chimchar!" Ash shouted out. Once again, Bind was dodged, until Byron let out a smirk. "Steelix! Make sure Chimchar doesn't get away!" Byron yelled, pointing at the Fire Type.

Crashing onto the ground, Steelix aimed for his tail, turning it to catch Chimchar, much to the Fire Type's shock as he turned. The tail was headed was straight, causing Chimchar to screech in fright as he squeezed his eyes tight, not wanting to see himself in peril.

But suddenly, as in a miracle, the ground collapsed, causing Steelix to lose his balance and crash to the deeper ground. "What the!?" Byron stuttered as everyone gasped. "The battlefield's been weakened, thanks to Chimchar using Dig!" Brock pointed out in shock.

Using this chance, the Kanto trainer called for the finishing blow. "This is it! Chimchar, Flame Wheel, go!" Ash yelled. Letting out a battle cry, Chimchar surrounded himself with fire, launching himself towards Steelix, as the move exploded onto Steelix, as it roared in pain.

The injured Iron Snake Pokémon slammed to the ground, defeated by the direct hit. "Steelix is unable to battle! Chimchar is the winner!" Roark declared. "Awesome, Chimchar! You did it!" Ash praised. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu praised along. The Chimp Pokémon grinned weakly with a nod.

 **Byron: 1 Pokémon**

Infernape gave a sigh in relief, noticing his friend survived the tough battle as Hikaru smiled weakly. "Okay... That's leaving Byron with just one Pokémon, while Ash still has two..." Hikaru sighed. "Yeah... But don't forget about Byron's last Pokémon..." Brock reminded.

"Right... Byron's last Pokémon is Bastiodon... His most powerful one!" Dawn agreed. That made Hikaru lose his weak smile as Infernape frowned. Back at the battle, Chimchar was panting in exhaustion, with Ash noticing. For Byron, he smirked, impressed with how the battle was going right now.

"Yes... I can see how you managed to win a badge from my son... But you're not getting past my Bastiodon! NO WAY!" Byron roared, as he threw his Pokéball. Bastiodon was summoned as it let out a determined grunt, facing his fatigued opponent.

For Ash, he grew puzzled of how he would attack the last opponent. "I knew he'd save Bastiodon for last..." Ash grunted. He recalled on how well the Steel-Rock Type Pokémon battled against Roark's Rampardos in the father and son battle yesterday, showing off his defense.

"Bastiodon's Iron Head is really impressive! And on the top of that, Chimchar is pretty wiped! Chimchar's gonna run out of steam soon, so we've gotta wrap this up! We gotta!" Ash thought desperately. He opened his eyes, calling to Chimchar for the first attack.

"Chimchar! Use Flamethrower, let's go!" Ash cried. The Chimp Pokémon let out a screech, shooting Flamethrower at the Shield Pokémon, only for the Gym Leader to use his favorite move. "Bastiodon! Iron Defense!" Byron bellowed. At the call, Bastiodon glowed, increasing its defense!

The Flamethrower was blocked, doing little damage, due to Bastiodon being a part a Rock Type and due to Iron Defense's effect! "The perfect defense always makes for the perfect victory! Bastiodon! Use Metal Burst!" Byron yelled, as he spun his shovel in the air.

While taking some of the Flamethrower's power, the Steel-Rock Type launched the Steel Type attack, which exploded onto the fatigued Fire Type, knocking him against a rock! The Chimp Pokémon screeched in pain, as he struggled to get up, but was unable to.

Everyone in the stands gasped as Brock frowned. "Bastiodon used Metal Burst in order to return all the damage from the attack!" Brock pointed out. "Chimchar! You can do it!" "Piplup Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup cheered together, only for the Twinleaf boy to stop them.

"That's enough! Chimchar is already defeated right now..." Hikaru ordered as he narrowed his eyes, disappointed with the fast results. The Twinleaf girl blinked, before turning to see Chimchar stand, but fall, due to the heavy damage he took from Steelix and Bronzor!

"Chimchar!?" "Pika Pi!?" Ash and Pikachu called in shock. Despite their call, the Fire Type didn't move, proving him to be unable to battle. "Chimchar is unable to battle! Bastiodon's the winner!" Roark declared, pointing to his father and Bastiodon's side, making the battle even.

 **Ash: 1 Pokémon**

Infernape let out a groan, seeing his friend lost, while Hikaru rubbed on his right shoulder in comfort. "Don't feel bad, Infernape... Not everyone can win all the time." Hikaru comforted, leaving his evolved Flame Pokémon to sigh before giving a small nod.

Ash returned his fallen Chimp Pokémon back to his Pokéball, before praising it. "Chimchar, you did great. Now take a good rest!" Ash praised, as Byron laughed. He made poses once again, bragging about his love for defense and about his powerful Pokémon.

"I LOVE defense! And I LOVE Bastiodon, too!" Byron laughed, causing the Kanto trainer to grit his teeth. "Time for my last Pokémon! Gliscor, I choose you!" Ash called. He summoned his evolved Ground-Flying onto the battlefield, preparing him for his first Gym battle!

Dawn was shocked at this choice, while Hikaru just smiled. "What's he doing!? If Ash wanted to attack from above, wouldn't Staravia be better!?" Dawn exclaimed. "Lup?" Even the Penguin Pokémon was starting to feel doubtful of Ash's strategies as Hikaru explained.

"Staravia would be an even worse choice, Dawn. A Normal-Flying Type has no chance against a Rock-Steel Type like Bastiodon! So, of course, Gliscor had to Ash's choice. Besides! This is Gliscor's first Gym battle, isn't it?" Hikaru explained with a reminder.

"Right! And since this is its first Gym battle, we should all be expecting great things!" Brock added. Ash cleared his throat, before making the first move. "Okay, Gliscor! Up!" Ash yelled. Gliscor flew up, preparing to attack as the Kanto trainer called for another position.

"Come up on Bastiodon from behind!" Ash yelled. Obeying, the Ground-Flying Type flew above and got behind the Shield Pokémon as he prepared to make his attack. "Now! Use Steel Wing!" "Bastiodon! Use Iron Defense!" The two battling trainers yelled together.

As Gliscor flew towards his heavy opponent with Steel Wing, Bastiodon once again blocked it with another one of his Iron Defense! Gliscor flew back as the Kanto trainer tried something else! "Okay, Gliscor! Try coming up from behind again!" Ash cried, feeling determined.

Gliscor flew up, before getting behind the Shield Pokémon, as the Kanto trainer used his chance to counterattack. "Gliscor! Fire Fang, let's go!" Ash yelled. Shooting towards Bastiodon with Fire Fant, Byron was ready to counter it with defense once again.

"Bastiodon! Use Flash Cannon!" Byron roared. Stopping the Fire Fang, Bastiodon shot one of his powerful Steel Type attacks, blasting Gliscor to the ground! Gliscor cried in pain as he was slammed to the ground, motivating Byron to keep attacking from defense to offense!

"Time to shift from defense to offense! Now, Bastiodon! Use Iron Head!" Byron yelled. Once the Flash Cannon was done, the Shield Pokémon charged towards the fallen Ground-Flying Type, as the Kanto trainer called for his evolved Pokémon to dodge the hard attack.

"Gliscor! Get out of the way, quick!" Ash yelled. Gliscor grunted and flew up, evading Iron Head, only for Byron to call for the second time! "Bastiodon! Turn around and use Iron Head!" Byron roared. Obeying, Bastidion slowly turned and bashed his Ground-Flying Type opponent away with another Iron Head!

"Gliscor, no!" Ash gasped. Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, Piplup, and Infernape all gasped in surprise as the Canalave Gym Leader laughed, making his pose. "Alright! And now for the real match! Alright, Bastiodon! Use Iron Head, now!" Byron yelled, pointing his shovel at Gliscor.

For the third time, Iron Head was used while Gliscor started to fall. "Gliscor! Heads up!" Ash warned. But, it was too late, as the Iron Head bashed Gliscor into the air, sending him flying up high! "Oh no!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu gasped. At the attack, Byron was all ready to strike again.

"This is it, Bastiodon! Use Flash Cannon!" Byron roared. Charging for the special attack, it was completed as the Flash Cannon was shot, aiming towards the falling Gliscor! "Gliscor! Spread your wings and dodge it!" Ash called. Obeying, the Flash Cannon missed as Gliscor dodged!

"Now jump on Bastiodon's back!" Ash called. Once again, obeying, Gliscor got onto Bastiodon's back, grabbing onto the Shield Pokémon, much to both Byron and Bastiodon's surprise! Using that for a distraction, the Kanto trainer called for a close range attack.

"Huh!?" Byron didn't know what to say as he was speechless and confused of what was going on. "Gliscor! Use Fire Fang, let's go!" Ash yelled. Biting on Bastiodon's back with fire, the Steel-Rock Type Pokémon yelled in pain as Ash tried to keep the damage up.

"Awesome! Now, keep it up!" Ash called. Once again, Fire Fang was about to be used, until Byron tried to counter the attack. "Not with us! Throw it off, Bastiodon!" Byron roared. As the Shield Pokémon tried to shake Gliscor off, the Kanto trainer called for Gliscor to hang on tight.

"Hang on, Gliscor!" Ash yelled. Using the chance to strike, Gliscor bit onto Bastiodon again with another Fire Fang attack, causing it to grunt in pain, shocking the Steel Type Gym Leader as he gritted his teeth. "No! Be careful!" Byron warned. Enduring the pain, Gliscor was thrown off!

He skidded to the ground, groaning as Byron bellowed out the next attack. "It's time to use Flash Cannon, Bastiodon!" Byron yelled. Once again, like before, Bastiodon charged his energy to form Flash Cannon, until the Kanto trainer had another clever plan in mind.

"Gliscor! Knock Bastiodon off of its feet with your tail!" Ash called. That was when Flash Cannon as launched, which Gliscor quickly knocked Bastiodon off, causing the Flash Cannon to miss! Byron widened his eyes in surprise, before he gritted his teeth a little.

"What's going on!?" Byron gasped. "Yeah! Nice going, Gliscor!" Ash praised. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered along. "Now that's how to do it! Catching your opponent off guard to make the attack miss!" Hikaru pointed out with a smile. "In! Infernape!" Infernape screeched in agreement.

But, the brief compliment was gone as the dust cleared, showing both Bastiodon and Gliscor panting. It was an even match, as both sides were looking exhausted. Ash frowned, seeing how the battle could end up real close! He began to think of what to do, in how he should attack now.

 _"They're both running out of gas... This next attack is gonna decide the battle!"_ Ash thought. "Gliscor! Use X-Scissor! And attack straight on!" Ash yelled. Following the order, Gliscor charged at Bastiodon, who seemed to be ready as the Gym Leader countered.

"Now this is just what Pokémon battling is all about! Iron Head!" Byron roared. The two evolved Pokémon charged at each other, as the X-Scissor was launched, exploding onto the Iron Head user Bastiodon, only for the Iron Head to pull through and hit Gliscor!

Gliscor shrieked in pain as he hit his back on a rock, with Byron ordering his final attack. "Bastiodon! Let's decide this match!" Byron yelled. At the Gym Leader's orders, Bastiodon charged towards the fallen Ground-Flying Type as Ash was ready to end the match as well.

"Quick, Gliscor! Take cover!" Ash yelled. Hiding behind the rock, Byron only let out a smirk. "So, we'll smash through that rock! Use Iron Head!" Byron bellowed. Charging with Iron Head once more, the rock was soon smashed to pieces, only for Gliscor to be out of sight!

Byron looked around in confusion, gritting his teeth. "Where's Gliscor!?" Byron demanded. Just then, Gliscor's cry came from above, startling everyone as Byron noticed. "Heads up! Bastiodon, use Flash Cannon!" Byron called. Once again, Flash Cannon was shot into the air!

It was aimed for Gliscor, only for the Ground-Flying Type to dodge, as the Kanto trainer called for another sneak attack. "Gliscor! Use Sand Attack!" Ash yelled. Diving down and landing on the ground, Gliscor shoved sand and dust around, blinding Bastiodon's sight!

"Oh no!" Byron gasped. "Yeah! This is his chance to make another sneak attack!" Hikaru pointed out. "Infernape!" Infernape screeched in agreement. "You heard Hikaru! Let's finish this up with Fire Fang, now!" Ash yelled, punching his first in the air.

Once the sand completely surrounded Bastiodon, Gliscor flew into the dust of the sand, and used Fire Fang! He bit onto the Shield Pokémon's back, creating another fiery explosion between both Gliscor and Bastiodon. Everyone could only watch as both evolved Pokémon showed themselves.

Both Pokémon glared at each other, until one fell to the ground, defeated. The one that was defeated, was Bastiodon! "Bastiodon is unable to battle! Gliscor is the winner! Victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town!" Roark declared, gesturing to Ash and Pikachu's side.

 **Winner: Ash**

"Yeah! We did it, Gliscor! We did it!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cheered together. Gliscor let out a cheer as he flew towards Ash, knocking him down, much to the Kanto trainer's surprise as Hikaru, Dawn, Infernape, Brock, and Piplup ran over to him. "That was great, Ash!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed happily. "Great how you considered Byron's and your Pokémon's type, and played up Gliscor's strong points!" Brock complimented. "I have to say, I was quite shocked with the strategy you pulled there, Ash. Nice one." Hikaru admitted with a smile.

"In Infernape!" Infernape barked out with a grin. At the compliments, Ash managed to get Gliscor off of him and get up, smiling at his three friends. "Thanks, Brock! Hikaru! But, to be honest... In the end, it was Gliscor's spunk! Not bad at all for your first Gym battle, Gluscor! Not bad at all!" Ash chuckled.

"Gli! Gluscor!" Gliscor smirked, while sticking his tongue out with a grin. Everyone chuckled and smiled at that, seeing that another victory has come for them with Ash finally getting his sixth Sinnoh Gym Badge, how having equal Gym Badges with Hikaru!

 **That evening...**

The sun began to set as everyone gathered around at the entrance of the Canalave Gym. "You sure worked hard, Ash! It's not easy to beat Dad twice in a row, thanks to Hikaru, of course! Not only that, your Pokémon are so well trained too! Congratulations, Ash!" Roark complimented.

"So! In recognition for you breaking through my perfect defenses, and topple my prized Pokémon as well... I hereby present you with the Mine Badge!" Byron called, presenting the Gym Badge. Ash eagerly accepted it with amazement. "Byron! Thanks so much!" Ash thanked.

The Kanto trainer held his new Mine Badge up high into the air. "Wow! Check it out! I've got me a Mine Badge!" Ash cheered, showing his Gym Badge. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cheered. Buizel, Chimchar, and Gliscor all cheered along as well for their sixth victory.

Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock all watched, smiling to see their Kanto friend win the badge, as the Twinleaf boy taking a deep breath. Now that his Kanto friend had caught up with him, he needs to keep training in order to pick up the pace, keeping ahead of Ash.

"Infernape..." His Fire Type called, as he tugged on Hikaru's arm. Hikaru blinked, before he turned to his Fire Type Pokémon brother. Infernape gave a grin to his human brother, causing Hikaru to grin back and nod, knowing of what his Fire Type partner had to say.

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Air Slash, Metronome, Attract)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 9: The Lost Wailmer! Help the Rogue!**

 **Chapter 10: Wailing into Safety! VS Swampert!**

 **Chapter 11: Iron Island Chaos! Enter Riley!**

 **Chapter 12: Team Galactic's Secret Plan**

 **Chapter 13: VS Team Galactic! A Battle for Life!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: What's with all the Wailord? It's like they don't want to move out of the bridge or something? Is something going on over there?

Brock: I don't know... But, it feels like something's a bit off... Huh? Hey! Those three Pokémon are stealing the Pokémon food!

Hikaru: Those rogue Pokémon! They won't get away with this! Infernape, let's follow them!

Ash: Look at that... Those Pokémon are trying to give the Pokémon food to that poor Wailmer over there!

Hareta: Hey, guys! It's been a while since we met. These Pokémon here are trying to help get Wailmer back to its family!

Hikaru: So, the Wailord that's blocking the bridge are the same ones that are looking for their lost Wailmer?


	9. The Lost Wailmer! Help the Rogues!

**Chapter 9: The Lost Wailmer! Help the Rogues!**

"What!? The boats aren't running!?" Ash yelped in shock. After winning at the Canalave Gym, the group was planning to take a boat to Chocovine Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest, until they discovered that none of the boats were planning to sail out!

"And the fastest way to get to Chocovine Town is by boat, too!" Dawn pointed out sadly. "Piplup Pip..." Piplup agreed sadly. Hikaru frowned as he turned to a businessman who seemed to be onto his work as he called for the man. "Excuse me, sir?" Hikaru called.

"Ah... Yes?" The man replied, turning to the four trainers. "Do you know why the boats aren't running today?" Hikaru asked with Infernape at his side? "In..." Even Infernape seemed to be a bit devastated for not being able to go out on boat as well as the man explained.

"Yes. It's because of them!" The man answered, pointing up ahead. The four trainers and their three Pokémon turned to see a group of Wailord blocking the way out of Canalave City! They seemed to be worried about something, something that the group didn't know about.

"Look at all the Wailord!" Ash and Dawn cried out in unison. _"Wailord, the Float Whale Pokémon. Wailord can dive_ _nearly ten-thousand feet on one breath."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. The man gave a sigh, thinking back from what the citizens of Canalave City had said.

"Nobody's really sure why, but those Wailord won't leave the harbor." The man explained with a frown. This made the Twinleaf boy frown as well as he squinted his eyes to look closer. "Hm... They seemed to be concerned about something for some reason..." Hikaru stated.

"In Infernape..." Infernape grunted, rubbing the back of his head. "So the boat can't leave until they do, right?" Brock asked, leaving the man to agree. "Right... And I can't tell you what a headache it is to get to work now. Take care!" The man explained.

He then walked off, leaving Brock to thank the man. "Thanks for all your troubles!" Brock called to the leaving man. With that done, the group were running out of options on what to do until the Wailord leave. "What do we do?" Dawn asked, leaving Ash to think.

"Should we just head to the park until the boats are all ready to move again?" Hikaru suggested. Brock and Dawn smiled, believing that it's a food idea. Infernape seemed to be feeling the same thing.

But just then, there was a stomach rumbling, causing the Kanto trainer to blush. "Ah ha ha... My belly thinks! We should get some food!" Ash answered sheepishly. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock nearly fell over laughing nervously, as the three starters sweat dropped at the cheap answer.

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Infernape)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Infernape uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru merges with Infernape, Infernape becomes Spirit-Infernape with new fiery power)

(Hikaru stands together with his eight Pokémon (one silhouetted) along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, and their Pokémon)

 **[Opening ends]**

"I guess a lunch wouldn't hurt..." Hikaru admitted. The four trainers planned to have lunch at a picnic area where Brock served the Pokémon food and the food for themselves. "Of course! It's good to take a break sometimes!" Ash agreed with a grin. Dawn smiled, knowing what Ash meant.

"Yeah! Plus, it is a nice day!" Dawn added. "Right! Lunch is served!" Brock declared. He held two plates of lunch for him and his three friends, making Ash feel even more hungry now, along with Pilachu. "Great! I'm starved!" Ash chuckled. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed.

Just as Brock was about to set the plates down, Hikaru blinked, glancing behind him. Infernape noticed and glanced at the bushes as well. The two of them felt a presence that seems to look like someone was about to come out and make a surprise attack.

"You feel it too, right?" Hikaru asked. "Fer..." Infernape grunted with narrowed eyes and a nod. They slowly turned back to their friends as Brock took out a bag of Pokémon food. "Okay! For Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup, my special Pokémon food!" Brock declared.

Pikachu and Piplup cheered for the food, which at that moment, a figure shot out of the bushes, as Hikaru quickly turned along with Infernape, confusing Dawn and the others as the Twinleaf boy called for an attack. "Use Flamethrower!" Hikaru yelled, pointing at the figure.

Shocking everyone else, Infernape blasted the figure away with a Flamethrower, causing it to yell in pain and skid on the ground. "Whoa! What was what for!?" Ash exclaimed. Dawn and Brock got up, with Pikachu and Piplup looking to see who the figure was.

The injured figure grunted in pain and got up, glaring at Infernape. "Hold on! Isn't that..." Ash started as he took out a Pokédex. _"Luxio, the Spark Pokémon. By touching friends with its front paws, Luxio is able to communicate through the sparks_ _it emits."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

"That Luxio... I think it was trying to steal your special Pokémon food, Brock..." Hikaru pointed out, glancing at his Kanto breeder friend. "For real!?" Dawn shrieked in surprise. Luxio narrowed its eyes at Hikaru, amused to see that a human was able to know when it was gonna attack.

But, to the group's surprise, Luxio shot up and snatched the food bag from Brock's hand on the second try, despite the injuries! Everyone gasped to see that they were distracted by Luxio's sudden appearance that their Pokémon food was now stolen!

Piplup angrily dove for Luxio, wanting to get the food back. But Luxio countered, shooting a Shock Wave attack towards Piplup! The Penguin Pokémon shrieked in pain as he was knocked out by the super effective attack. "Piplup!?"Dawn gasped as Ash gritted his teeth.

"You can't do that! Pikachu, get Luxio!" Ash yelled. Pikachu nodded as he chased after the Spark Pokémon, demanding to give the food back. While the chase as one, Hikaru blinked, hearing a voice in his mind. _"I'll be needing this for emergency!"_ The voice rang in his mind.

He shook his head, as Infernape glanced at his human brother in concern. For the Twinleaf boy, he looked at where Pikachu tackled Luxio to the ground as Luxio threw the Pokémon food up high into the air. "Ah! The Pokémon food!" Ash gasped in surprise.

Suddenly, a Whismur came out, catching the bag in its paws as Ash angrily ran to get it. "Come back! Hey, wait!" Ash yelled. Suddenly, another Pokémon tackled Ash to the ground, knocking him off of his feet! Before anyone else could react, Hikaru noticed that it was a Nidoran!

"Pika Pi!?... Pika!" Pikachu gasped, until Luxio shook him off, leaving him to glare at his foe angrily. Infernape growled at the three Pokémon until Hikaru called him off. "Stop... Infernape!" Hikaru grunted, getting up. Infernape blinked, before helping his human brother up.

"Just... Just leave them be. I think they have a reason for stealing the Pokémon food." Hikaru grunted, surprising his Fire Type. Nevertheless, the two ran for Ash as Dawn and Brock ran over as well. "Ash! Hikaru!" "Are you two okay!?" Brock and Dawn called.

As the three rebel Pokémon joined together, Hikaru gave one look at Luxio, who seemed to be eyeing the four humans and their three Pokémon carefully. _"Go on... Move!"_ Hikaru said in his mind, with his eyes glowing for a minute as Luxio blinked in surprise.

It seemed to have heard Hikaru's words as he gave a small bow to the boy while Ash glared at the three. "Hey! Give it back!" Ash demanded. The Whismur and Nidoran taunted the Kanto trainer, as they stuck their tongues out before they ran off, with Luxio holding the Pokémon food.

"Stop! Thieves!" Brock yelled after them as the three rebel Pokémon were out of sight. "They act like some sort of team!" Ash pointed out as Hikaru sighed. "That's because they are a team. A rebelling team, I should say." Hikaru pointed out with Infernape nodding along.

"But, how come you didn't try to stop them, Hikaru?" Dawn asked her boyfriend as the Twinleaf boy blinked. He began to sweat as he tried to think of an excuse. "Hm? Oh, that's..." Hikaru started, only for Piplup to flail in Dawn's arms! The Twinleaf girl shrieked in surprise as Piplup angrily jumped out of her arms!

He ran after where the three wild and rebellious Pokémon had escaped to, with Pikachu following. "Piplup, no!" "Pikachu!" Dawn and Ash called. "Tch... Let's go after them!" Hikaru called. "Infernape!" Infernape screeched along. "Right!" "Okay!" The others agreed.

So, the four trainers and Infernape ran after Pikachu and Piplup, all hoping to catch up to the rebellious Pokémon trio. They caught up with the two starters in the middle of the city as they ran after the three Pokémon in their sights. Whismur picked up the pace, opening a manhole cover!

Luxio and Nidoran dove inside, with Whismur following as they escaped down into the sewers. "They're heading down to the underground canal!" Hikaru pointed out. "Come back!" Ash demanded. They were running towards a construction site where the trio workers smirked!

The Twinleaf boy blinked, before he yelled to the others. "Everyone! Get back!" Hikaru yelled. Ash, Pikachu, and Piplup grew confused with the sudden call as Infernape, Brock, and Dawn suddenly stopped, causing the Kanto trainer and the other two to stop in their tracks as well.

"When it comes to having the right tool for the right job... I ain't no sloth! Boo-yah!" The smallest worker sneered. The worker took out a remote control, and pressed on a button! Everyone widened their eyes to see a construction machine suddenly change, forming into a giant robot!

"Presenting the Earth Moving Monster Masher Mover 1!" The familiar voice laughed. The workers took off their disguise, revealing their true selves! It was Team Rocket! They went inside the robot, planning to capture both Pikachu and Infernape for themselves.

"Time for Pikachu and Infernape!" Jessie laughed with triumph. "Team Rocket!?" "You morons again!?" Ash and Hikaru snapped together. The evil trio just laughed as they launched their claws at Pikachu with the right one, and Infernape with the left one!

Ash dove for his Electric Type, evading the claw. "Pikachu! Agh!" Ash yelled as he fell to the ground, with Pikachu in his arms. "Infernape, look out!" Hikaru yelled. Infernape got out of the way, causing the two claws to hit the ground as Hikaru ran over to his Fire Type partner.

"Hold it right there, twerps!" Meowth yelled. He aimed the two claws at the two boys with Infernape and Pikachu as Infernape grabbed his human brother and rolled on the ground, much to Hikaru's surprise. Ash got out of the way once again, with the claws hitting the ground!

The manhole cover flew up, opening the entrance to the sewers, as the Kanto trainer and Pikachu flew inside. Infernape used this chance to escape as well, holding his human brother while diving into the sewers. Hikaru yelped in shock, before he relaxed, knowing where his Fire Type was going.

Once the two boys were in the sewers, the evil trio just smirked. "It's no holes barred!" Jessie giggled. "Yeah! We eat manhole covers for lunch!" Meowth joked with a laugh. He controlled one of the claws to grab the manhole cover, only to bend it, making it harder for it to open!

Jessie and James gasped with that, as they glared at their team member. "Hey! Turn it loose! Don't bend it!" Jessie shrieked. "We didn't bring a can opener!" James added, only for Dawn to use this chance to attack. "Now, Piplup! Use Whirlpool!" Dawn shouted.

The Penguin Pokémon nodded and shot the giant Whirlpool attack at the robot, causing Team Rocket to panic as their robot was in malfunction and damaged. "AHHH! Brain-drain!" Jessie and James screamed as their robot spun around by the swirling whirlpool.

Then, with the malfunction occurring, the robot exploded, blasting Team Rocket high into the blue sky! "Not another machine!" Meowth complained. "Those twerps are so mean!" Jessie and James yelled together as the three disappeared into the sky, along with Wobbuffet.

Once they were gone, Brock, Dawn, and Piplup ran over to the bent and sealed manhole cover as Dawn called to the two boys and their starters. "Hikaru and Ash! Are you two okay!?" Dawn called. "Ugh... Yeah! We're alright!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cried out together.

"Right... We're fine, thanks to Infernape here!" Hikaru added, with Infernape agreeing. Dawn frowned, seeing that the manhole cover wasn't going to be easy to open. "We've got to get this manhole open!" Dawn groaned, until Piplup stepped up, volunteering to do it!

"Piplup! Pip Piplup!" Piplup declared. "Don't bother, Piplup! A giant Pokémon needs to open that and you're not one of them!" Hikaru teased, but in reminder. This ticked the Water Type off as he tried to open it with his little strength, but he managed to only prove Hikaru's point.

"*sigh*... I thought so..." Hikaru groaned. "Infernape..." Infernape grumbled along. "Your form was a little bit off, but at least it's the thought that counts..." Dawn added with a sigh. "That manhole cover is so bent, that this could be a problem..." Brock reminded.

With that, the Twinleaf girl called down to the two boys with a reminder. "Ash! Hikaru! The manhole cover is so mushed that it won't open!" Dawn shouted out. "Gotcha! It's okay! We just have to find another way out!" Ash called. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"We're just going to walk around and see if there's a way we can get out!" Hikaru called along. "Infernape!" Infernape barked along. With that said, the two boys moved along, with Pikachu and Infernape at their side. As they walked, it's shown to be very long.

"Wow... I guess this whole canal is beneath the whole town!" Ash guessed as he looked around. "You don't suppose those three rebellious Pokémon would show here, would you? I mean, with the Pokémon food they have, I'm sure they had a reason for stealing it..." Hikaru asked.

"I don't know..." Ash admitted. "In..." "Pika..." Infernape and Pikachu sighed as they kept on walking. "But still... This whole place is so big, I'm afraid we could get lost here big time!" Ash stated, looking around. Hikaru shrugged before taking out a Pokéball.

"So? Why don't we ask the Buizel brothers for help?" Hikaru suggested. Ash blinked, before agreeing to the idea. "Yeah! Good idea! Alright, Buizel! I choose you!" "We need your help on this one too, Buizel!" The two boys called. They summoned their Sea Weasel Pokémon out to do some navigation.

"Hey, you two! We need you to find us a way out of here, okay!?" Ash called. "Bui bui!" "Bui!" The two brothers agreed with their thumbs up. With that decided, the two Buizel brothers swam to a path to the right, with the boys and their two Pokémon following.

As they were running however, three familiar Pokémon came out of an open entranceway, startling the two boys and their Pokémon! "Ah! Whoa, it's those guys!" Ash exclaimed. Luxio took notice of the boys first, before it aimed a Shock Wave attack to Ash! The Kanto trainer yelped, before ducking down.

"Whoa! Hey, come on! We didn't do anything wrong! So, what was that for!?" Ash snapped angrily. Ignoring the Kanto trainer's words, Luxio lunged at the two boys with Iron Tail as Hikaru narrowed his eye, turning to Infernape. "Block Iron Tail with Mach Punch, Infernape!" Hikaru yelled.

Infernape let out a battle cry before he punched Luxio away with his Mach Punch, knocking Luxio to the ground, as it hissed at Infernape angrily as Hikaru narrowed his eyes. His eyes glowed yellow and green once again, as he attempted to communicate with the Spark Pokémon once again.

 _"I don't want to do this, you three... Get out of here, quickly! I might have to play along with this attack!"_ Hikaru said in his mind. Luxio blinked once again, before it gave a small nod to the boy as he got ready to attack once again. But for Ash, he was ready to strike back, as he turned to his Buizel.

"Okay... You asked for this! Buizel, use Aqua Jet, let's go!" Ash yelled. "Buizel! You use Aqua Jet as well!" Hikaru yelled. Together, the Buizel brothers shot towards Luxio with their double Aqua Jets, overpowering its Iron Tail, much to Luxio's surprise as it was knocked back!

Nidoran took this chance to attack with Poison Sting, which exploded on the wall, as both Ash and Hikaru dodged! The blow on the wall left a smokescreen, distracting Hikaru, Ash, Pikachu, the Buizel brothers, and Infernape! "Ugh... Strong stuff!" Ash grunted.

Hijaru blinked, before noticing that the three rebellious Pokemon were gone once again, which they seemed to have escaped after Nidoran had distracted them all with Poison Sting. "Where did they go!?" Ash exclaimed in shock. The Twinleaf boy stood up, dusting himself before sighing.

"They must've escaped with the smokescreen they've created. They're one rebellious group for sure..." Hikaru answered as he dusted himself off. "I'll say... Man... Those three can sure more fast, though..." Ash admitted. "Pika..." "Infernape..." "Bui..." "Bui bui..." The four Pokémon agreed.

Recovering from the surprise attacks they took, the two boys kept on running with Infernape and Pikachu at their side, with the Buizel brothers swimming together on their left. Just as they were running, the two boys stopped, hearing a weak wailing noise. "Hm? Did you hear that?" Ash asked, looking around. "Pika?" Pikachu asked along.

"Yeah... I heard it... Whatever it is, I think it's close." Hikaru answered. "Bui bui!" The two Buizel brothers pointed to where the noise could be coming from. At that, both Hikaru and Ash peeked to see the pathway where they saw where the wailing noise was coming from! Infernape, Pikachu, and the Buizel brothers watched as well to see what it was.

Up ahead, were the same three Pokémon from before, along with a giant blue whale looking Pokémon. "Ah! It's a Wailmer! And those three again!" Ash pointed out in surprise. Hikaru blinked, seeing someone else with the three as well. "Yeah... But, who's that with those four?" Hikaru asked, squinting his eyes to look closer.

He widened his eyes on seeing who it was. It was a young boy with a red scarf around his neck! His clothes were familiar with Lucas as the Twinleaf boy knew one person that could be like that. "Is that... Hareta?" Hikaru asked, much to Ash's surprise. Indeed, it was Hareta, the young and determined trainer who battled against Hikaru before.

"There, there... Come on, Wailmer! You've got to eat something!" Hareta comforted, rubbing Wailmer's body. The Wailmer moaned once again, feeling uncomfortable for some reason. It finally accepted the food from Hareta and chewed before moaning weakly once again. The Kanto trainer noticed and finally understood the whole reason for the theft.

"I see... They're feeding that Wailmer the Pokémon food that they took!" Ash pointed out in surprise. "Hold on... Don't you think that Wailmer could be the reason why those Wailord weren't moving from the harbor?" Hikaru asked. Ash widened his eyes, before glancing at his Sinnoh friend. "Yeah... You're right!" Ash agreed. "Pika..." "In..." "Bui..." The four Pokémon agreed.

As they looked back, the Wailmer had finished the food, giving Hareta the chance to try and push Wailmer into the water. "Come on... You have to get... going!" Hareta grunted. He pushed with all his might, moving the Wailmer a little bit, before Whismur, Luxio, and Nidoran attempted to help, as they pushed the Wailmer as well.

It seemed to have begun to work, until Wailmer didn't feel like moving for some reason, preventing the four from pushing it any further! Ash frowned, before he got out of his hiding spot, showing himself to the four Pokémon and Hareta. Hikaru, knowing what his Kanto friend was doing did the same as he revealed himself as well.

The three rebellious Pokémon noticed the two boys and their Pokémon, with Luxio glaring at them. He began to growl in warning, causing Hareta to stop and blink. "Luxio? What's... Oh!" Hareta started, then grew startled. "It's been a while... Hareta." Hikaru called with a soft smile. The young trainer blinked, before letting out a huge grin.

"Oh wow... It's you two! Mr. Hikaru and Ash!" Hareta exclaimed with a bright smile. Luxio, Whismur, and Nidoran all blinked in confusion at their human friend, before looking back at the two boys. The Twinleaf boy sweat dropped as Ash let out a nervous chuckle. "Do you need any help? We can help you guys push the Wailmer back into the water!" Ash offered.

Luxio immediately grew hesitant as he stayed in his attacking position before Hareta chimed in. "Sure thing! Wailmer doesn't seem to be wanting to move for some reason, though..." Hareta agreed. That made Luxio shocked as the young boy turned to him and his two comrades. "You don't have to be so angry, Luxio... Those two are my friends!" Hareta explained.

At the bright attitude, Luxio blinked before he glared back at Ash and Hikaru, as Hikaru walked over, along with Infernape and Buizel. "This big guy here?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah! He's the one that we need to push in!" Hareta responded. "Okay... Then let's do it! Push!" Ash yelled. He ran over to help as well, with Pikachu and Buizel at his side.

With that said, the three boys, Infernape, Pikachu, and the Buizel brothers began to push, causing Wailmer to move more! Luxio was still hesitant to trust Ash, until the Kanto trainer gave a small smirk at him, causing him to lose his hesitation and help, with Whismur and Nidoran helping out as well. As everyone pushed, the Wailmer was close to the water...

But the Water Type didn't seem to be wanting to move as it remained on the land, moaning weakly once again. "Ngh... No good! This Wailmer is not moving that good!" Ash grunted. Hareta frowned, concerned about his Water Type friend. "What should we do?" The young boy asked as the Twinleaf boy began to think it over.

"Let me think..." Hikaru said, until Ash had an idea. "Hold on... Let me check..." Ash called, as he took out his Pokédex. _"Wailmer, the Ball Whale Pokémon. It spouts water out of its nose and becomes lethargic when its body becomes dry."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed.

"Lethargic when its body becomes dry? I think I know what we would need, then." Hikaru replied as Ash agreed with a nod. Hareta seemed confused with the lethargic part until both Ash and Hikaru turned to their Water Types, making their request to them.

"Okay, you two! We need your help with this! Let's get some water on Wailmer, and that'll do the trick!" Ash explained. "Can you both do that for us?" Hikaru asked. The two beothers nodded together with smiles on their faces. "Bui!" "Bui bui!" The two Buizel brothers cried together.

Together, they shot some weak Water Guns on Wailmer's body, making the body feel wet as Wailmer began to feel the water on him! Overjoyed to feel water again, Wailmer let out a happy cry and bounced for a bit, startling everyone for a moment before it jumped into the water!

Water splashed at everyone, much to Infernape's dismay since he hated to be splashed with water. Hareta laughed joyfully at this, feeling like he's having fun. "Ha ha ha! Wow, Wailmer! You look bettr than ever!" Hareta laughed happily, leaving Wailmer to laugh along happily as well.

"Well... That looked like it worked like a charm!" Ash chuckled. He gave a glance at Luxio, who gave a glance back, only for it to turn from a smirk to a glare. Hikaru grunted as he got up, helping his Infernape as well, before comorting him for getting wet by the splash.

Infernape groaned about getting splashed as Hikaru comforted him again before making a frown. "But... One question... How did a Wailmer get all the way down at the canal? An why is it here in the first place?" Hikaru asked. "Wai... Wai... Wail..." Wailmer moaned sadly.

"He says that he wandered off too far and got dragged down on the canal. He wanted to go back, but a certain Pokémon wasn't letting him leave." Hareta translated. "You understand what the Pokémon are saying, Hareta?" Hikaru asked in surprise as the boy nodded.

"Yeah! That's the special ability that I always had while I was a toddler!" Hareta answered. "Whoa..." "Uh huh..." The answer left both Ash and Hikaru amazed and shocked before they turned back to the saddened Wailmer, with Ash raising the question once again.

"I wonder though, if what you said is true, Hikaru... that this has something to do with all those Wailord that are hanging around the harbor right now... Did you get separated from the group that's hanging out with the harbor, Wailmer?" Ash asked. "Wail..." Wailmer moaned again.

"He said yes..." Hareta translated again. With that, Luxio called to Wailmer, asking him to follow. Wailmer blinked, before nodding as the Water Type followed Luxio, Nidoran, Whismur throughout the canal, with the three boys watching, along with their four Pokémon.

"Luxio must be leading the Wailmer back to where its buddies are..." Ash pointed out. "Right! Luxio is the leader of bpth Whismur and Nidoran, and many more!" Hareta chuckled with a nod. "Many more? Do you mean that there are more Pokémon in the canal?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah! I'll take you guys there if you two want!" Hareta suggested. The Twinleaf boy blinked, before glancing at Ash, who shrugged, before he gave a smirk. "Alright... Thanks for this, Hareta." Hikaru thanked as the young boy nodded. "Sure!" Hareta giggled as he led the two boys in the canal.

Pikachu, Infernape, and the Buizel brothers followed, hoping to help out the Wailmer as well.

 **Meanwhile...**

At the upper ground, Happiny was trying to open up the bent manhole cover, seeing that it was really stuck. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to budge as Happiny fell on her back, pouting for not being able to open the manhole cover, much to Brock and Dawn's dismay. "Not even Happiny can open it..." Brock groaned.

With that, Dawn had an idea as she took out Mamoswine's Pokéball. "I know! Let's get Mamoswine to solve this!" Dawn called. She summoned her fully evolved Ice-Ground Type Pokémon out to help out. Immediately, Dawn attempted to order Mamoswine to open the bent manhole cover, but...

"Now, Mamoswine! I want you to open up the manhole cover!" Dawn called. But a few seconds passed, as Mamoswine didn't seem to be feel like helping at all. Brock sweat dropped as the Twinleaf girl groaned. "Not again... Excuse me, Mamoswine! But, could you please listen for a change!?" Dawn shrieked.

She flailed her arms around in frustration before letting out a deep sigh. "Well... I tried. I guess that leaves me with no choice..." Dawn sighed. She took out a basket full of Poffins. "Look, Mamoswine! If you open the manhole cover, you can have all these delicious Poffins!" Dawn called.

At the offer, Mamoswine immediately accepted it as he pounded on foot on the ground, attempting to open the manhole cover! The pounding left the ground shaking, much to both Dawn and Brock's surprise as they tried to steady their balance. After a few more pounding, the cover flew up into the air!

It landed on the ground, showing that manhole is now open! "Just like a bottlecap!" Brock chuckled. The Twinleaf girl smiled happily at Mamoswine, praising him. "I knew you could do it- Ah? AHHHHH!?" Dawn started, then screamed as Mamoswine flung her into the air!

"Dawn, no!" Brock yelled in shock. "If there were any need to be worried, I'd say this is it!" Dawn screamed. She and Piplup were about to fall down to the ground as Happiny made the right timing, catching the two safely while all the Poffins were swallowed by the Ice-Ground Type Pokémon!

As the Kanto breeder noticed that both Dawn and Piplup were safe, he let out a deep sigh, seeing that no one was hurt. Now they should be able to find Hikaru and Ash and find the three rebellious Pokémon now! "Hikaru... I hope that you and Ash are alright..." Dawn whispered.

She was the first to climb down intomthe underground canal, with Piplup and Brock following along.

 **Back to Ash and Hikaru...**

The three boys were walking alongside with their four Pokémon, with Wailmer, Luxio, Whismur, and Nidoran walking ahead of them. As they walked closer, there was a tunnel up ahead. As soon as everyone made it past, both Ash and Hikaru were amazed to see what was in this area.

There were many wild Pokémon around! There were few on the ceiling, few on hgiher grounds, and some were on the water. "Whoa... Zubat and Mothim!" Ash pointed out in surprise. Hikaru looked around with Infernape and blinked to see other Pokémon as well.

"Teddiursa and Spheal... They're here as well!" Hikaru pointed out. "Yep! But, they're not the only ones! Nidoran, Rattata, and Venonat are all here, too!" Hareta added, pointing at the three Pokémon as well. "Whoa... Who would've that Pokémon were living down here?" Ash asked.

The three watched as some of the Nidoran and Rattata gathering around Luxio, who gave a smile on his face. "Luxio? I get the feeling that you're their leader, right?" Ash asked. "Lux Luxio Lux!" Luxio responded as Hareta cleared his throat, translating Luxio's words.

"He says that's right. He's in charge of all the Pokémon here!" Hareta translated. "I believe that's ypur reason for thieving from others. It's to save new friends or victims from the troubles they have?" Hikaru asked, which Luxio nodded at. "Lux." Luxio agreed.

"Everybody's helping each other..." Ash stated. "Pika Pika..." "Bui bui!" Pikachu and Buizel agreed together. "I think now it's our turn to help them out as well!" Hikaru suggested. "In Infernape!" "Bui!" Infernape and Buizel agreed. "Me too! I'll be helping out, top!" Hareta chimed in.

Some of the Pokémon chuckled and laughed at their human friend's enthusiasm as Ash and Hikaru laughed on as well, with their four Pokémon. This was going to be a difficult task, but it's a task that they must take in order to get the Wailmer back to its group.

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

 **C** **hapter 10: Wailing into Safety! VS Swampert!**

 **Chapter 11: Iron Island Chaos! Enter Riley!**

 **Chapter 12: Team Galactic's Secret Plan**

 **Chapter 13: VS Team Galactic! A Battle for Life!**

 **Chapter 14: The New Aura Guardian in Battle!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: Alright! Listen up, everyone! Let's work together to make sure Wailmer gets back to its family!

Hikaru: The first thing to do is, unfortunately, is that we need to get Wailmer up to higher grounds to get out of the canal.

Hareta: My Pokémon friends has a solution for that! Why don't we make a sled and an ice path for this?

Dawn: Hey... Isn't that Ash and Hikaru? And that's... Hareta, is it? What's going on in here?

Hareta: Um, guys? I think Luxio is trying to warn us about something, or... Someone...

Ash: It's a wild Swampert! I don't think it wants to let Wailmer out of this canal!


	10. Wailing into Safety! VS Swampert!

**Chapter 10: Wailing into Safety! VS Swampert!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the four trainers were prevented from heading to Chocovine Town, where Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest is going to be, due to the Wailords blocking the way out of Canalave City. And with the boat ride being the fastest way to head to Chocovine City, the group plans to have some food before thinking of something else.

However, that plan seemed to have been foiled when a group of rogue Pokémon appeared, snatching their Pokémon food. With Hikaru's new power in telepathy active, he discovers that the rogues have reasons for stealing, but decides to go along with his three friends until they come across Team Rocket towards the underground canal.

As Dawn and Brock gets separated from the two boys, Hikaru and Ash reunite with the three rogue Pokémon, and Hareta, the young and excited Pokémon Trainer who loved Pokémon. It was revealed, that the rogues were trying to help the lost Wailmer get back to its family, with Hareta helping out, due to his ability to understand Pokémon.

Discovering several other Pokémon in the canal, both Hikaru and Ash make plans to get the Wailmer back to his family, with Hareta requesting to help out with the plan. However, what they plan has a chance of getting very risky, due to the situation being critical at the moment.

"Everybody's helping each other..." Ash stated. "Pika Pika..." "Bui bui!" Pikachu and Buizel agreed together. "I think now it's our turn to help them out as well!" Hikaru suggested. "In Infernape!" "Bui!" Infernape and the little Buizel agreed. "Me too! I'll be helping out, too!" Hareta chimed in.

Some of the Pokémon chuckled and laughed at their human friend's enthusiasm as Ash and Hikaru laughed on as well, with their four Pokémon. This was going to be a difficult task, but it's a task that they must take in order to get the Wailmer back to its group. "Alright... Lead us to where you're having trouble, Luxio!" Ash requested.

"Lux!" Luxio replied with a nod. He called to a few other Pokémon to help out as the three boys and their four Pokémon followed the rogues and Wailmer, heading to where their first obstacle is. What the boys didn't know, was that Dawn and Brock were currently searching for them right now as they were led into different situations.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Hey! Where are you, Hikaru!? Ash!?" Dawn called loudly. "Ash! Hikaru!" Brock shouted loudly. "Piplup!" Piplup called along. "I just wonder... Where could have those two gone from down here?... I just hope Hikaru is doing okay, taking charge and all..." Dawn replied sadly, afraid of what might've happened to her boyfriend and her Kanto friend.

Just then, Piplup blinked, as if he had heard something. He ran up to the path, the same path that both Ash and Hikaru took. "Piplup! Pip Piplup!" Piplup cried. He ran on the path, as his trainer was doubtful of this decision. "Are you sure it's that way?" Dawn asked. At the question, the Water Type tapped his chest proudly.

"Piplup! Piplup!" Piplup assured with a smile. "Absolutely, positively, certain?" Dawn asked again in confusion. At the question, the Water Type took charge and ran to the path again. "Piplup!" Piplup assured. Despite of her Pokémon's assurance, the Twinleaf gurl still felt unsure about this choice.

"Why am I not sure?" Dawn sighed sadly. "Hm..." Even Brock didn't seem to have the answer to that as they were both forced to go along with Piplup's choice, since he was already way ahead. "Wait, Piplup! Wait for us!" Dawn pleaded as she ran after her Water Type. "Dawn, wait up!" Brock called as he ran after them as well.

 **Back to the boys...**

"Wail... Wail, wail..." Wailmer moaned sadly, seeing the first obstacle. "Pika Pika Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu explained along with Infernape trying to translate as well. "Infern Infernape! In Infern!" Infernape explained as Hikaru frowned. "So, you're telling me you fell all the way down from there?" Ash asked, shocked.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked along. "Wail..." Wailmer moaned sadly. "He says yes... And he wants to get back up." Hareta translated with an annoyed pout. The little boy looked up at the small waterfall of the canal with folded arms. "I don't get these people... Why do they make these sort of stuff?" Hareta inquired annoyingly.

"That's... not for us to say, Hareta..." Hikaru answered nervously with Infernape nodding along. "In... Infernape..." Infernape sighed with a nod. Back to the plan, the Kanto trainer gave a huff, unsure of what to do. "Well... Getting back up there won't be so easy..." Ash pointed out. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed sadly.

"Man... What do we do!?" Ash cried out desperately. The desperate call left the Twinleaf boy to sweat drop as he sighed, before walking back to the center of the canal. "Hikaru? Where are you going?" Ash asked. "I'm going to grab something from the center... There might be something we can use." Hikaru answered.

"Something we can use...?" Hareta repeated in confusion.

 **Later...**

"THIS is the thing that you were talking about?" Ash asked in disbelief and disappointment. What Hikaru thought of was using a rope to pull Wailmer to the next level of the canal. The Water Type held the rope in his mouth while Hikaru, Ash, and Hareta held the ends of the rope, with Infernape, Whismur, the Buizel brothers, and Luxio!

"You got a better idea? Because I don't." Hikaru muttered, causing the Kanto trainer to sweat drop, realizing that he doesn't hace any other ideas. "Uh..." Ash started as the Twinleaf boy frowned. "Uh huh... I thought so..." Hikaru sighed. Before Ash could argue any longer, Hareta grew more impatient with this situation.

"Hey! Are we going to do this or not?" Hareta called. "We're doing it, Hareta! Just be patient!" Hikaru assured. The little boy pouted at that before he called to the Ball Whale Pokémon. "Just hang on tight, Wailmer! Everything will be okay!" Hareta assured. "Wail..." Wailmer moaned in displeasure. "Alright, let's do this! And... PULL!" Ash yelled, signaling everyone to pull.

With that said, the three boys, Infernape, Luxio, and Whismur began to pull on the rope, attempting to pull Wailmer onto the second level. The Buizel brothers meanwhile, were pushing Wailmer from underwater, as they tried to help as well. Despite of Infernape and Hareta's strength however, it still didn't seem to be good enough!

"HARDER!" Ash bellowed as he pulled harder, while gritting his teeth. "We're trying!" Hikaru grunted as he tried to back away, pulling the rope even harder. In a few seconds, Wailmer started to get closer to the second level. They only heeded a few more pulls and a bit more effort! Sooner or later, the pulling and oushing worked!

The giant Water Type made it to the second level of the canal, much to its happiness. Whismur, Nidoran, Pikachu, and the Buizel brothers cheered for their first success as Hareta let out a cheer. "Yeah! We did it! Wailmer, you made it!" Hareta cheered. "Wail!" Wailmer cheered along. "Wow! We really did it!" Ash sighed on relief.

"Yeah... We did..." Hikaru panted, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "In... Infernape." Infernape smirked with satisfaction. But, their relief had to end prematurely, as they witnessed something even larger they have to conquer! It was another waterfall, but with an even greater height! "HUH!?" Hareta yelped in shock.

"You've got to be kidding!" "No way..." Ash and Hikaru breathed out together in shock. Infernape and Pikachu were bewildered to see this as well, along with the three rebellious Pokémon and the Buizel brothers. "I don't think we'll be able to pull up anything with that!" Ash groaned in disappointment.

Hikaru sweat dropped, seeing that a mere rope wouldn't help... Especially with the huge height of the third level. "Wail..." Wailmer moaned again, tears welling up in its eyes. "Hey... Don't worry. We said that we would help you get back to your family, and that is a promise that we won't break!" Hikaru assured as Hareta frowned.

"But... How are we going to get Wailmer all the way up there?" Hareta asked, scratching the back of his head. Before the Twinleaf boy could think of any answers, Ash turned to the Electric Type for a request. "Do you think you could get all your friends to help us, Luxio?" Ash asked. "Lux!" The Electric Type growled with a nod.

"Great!" Ash replied. With that said, everyone except Wailmer started to head back for the center of the canal, leaving the giant Water Type curious of what they were going to do. "What are you planning, Ash?" Hikaru asked in suspicion. "No need to worry! You'll find out pretty soon, Hikaru!" Ash assured with a grin. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Pretty soon? Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Hikaru mumbled, as Infernape let out a nervous chuckle. "In. Infern..." Infernape replied with a shake of his head. At the mumbling, Hareta blinked in confusion before he shrugged as the three boys continued running back to the center of the canal.

But, just as they were gone, at the third level, Dawn, Brock, and Piplup came out of the exit leading into the third level! "Pip Piplup!" Piplup panted as he skidded to a stop. Dawn and Brock followed, with the Twinleaf girl still unsure about her starter's sense of directions. "Piplup, are you sure we're going the right way?" Dawn asked.

"Piplup!" The Penguin Pokémon replied in assurance. But due to the three boys leaving the area, they were nowhere to be seen! Piplup looked around, trying to find somebody familiar, with Brock doing the same. But with Wailmer hidden below and with no people to be seen, it looked as though nobody was around.

At this, Dawn began to pout and glared at her Water Type. "There's nobody here!" Dawn scolded, leaving Piplup embarrassed. "Pip..." Piplup groaned in disappointment. Concluding that no one was around, both Dawn and Brock left the third level canal, using the doorway that they came out of. For Piplup, it pouted all the way while walking back.

 **Meanwhile...**

Back at the center of the canal, Ash, Hareta, and Hikaru all explained to the wild Pokémon the reason they needed their help for Wailmer as getting to the top of the third level would be no easy cakewalk. "Okay, you get it? That's why we need everybody to help us!" "Pika Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu explained together. "Lux Luxio!" Luxio cried out.

At the call, the Nidoran, Venonat, Teddiursa, and all the other wild Pokémon cried out their answers, agreeing that they will help, much to Hareta's joy. "Alright! We're gonna get Wailmer back home safe and sound!" Hareta cried out. "Yeah! We'll definitely do it now!" Ash added with a grin. But, the two boys were stopped by getting shocked a little by Luxio.

The Spark Pokémon tapped his paws onto both boys' legs, startling them, much to their embarrassment. "Oh... Sorry, Luxio..." Hareta chuckled, flushing red in embarrassment. "Ha ha... I think you're saying we should thank them first..." Ash laughed along. "Lux..." Luxio confirmed with a nod. Hikaru watched in amusement while Infernape snickered a little.

The Buizel brothers snickered as well, much to Hareta's embarrassment once again.

Later, the three boys began the operation by explaining their plan to the wild Pokémon surrounding them. "Right... So, we'd all like you to listen very carefully of the plan the three of us decided to do. This is only a one-time chance, so it must be done correctly, understand?" Hikaru explained seriously. All the Pokémon cried out their replies, all determined to success.

"YEAH! I'm ready!" Hareta cried out. That caused Ash and Hikaru to sweat drop, before the Kanto trainer cleared his throat. "Okay, so first... Hikaru's Buizel and the Spheals will use Ice Beam... all the way to the top! We're gonna make a big slide!" Ash started, as the boys pictured an ice slide, created by a huge amount of ice power.

"Pika! Pikachu!" "In! Infernape!" Pikachu and Infernape replied along, to make sure everyone understood the start of the plan. Next, Hareta spoke up, recalling of what the second part was. "Next, uh... We'll use the furni-furnitue to..." Hareta started, causing the Twinleaf boy to correct him with a sweat drop. "Furniture, Hareta..." Hikaru corrected.

Luxio and all the other wild Pokémon sweat dropped at Hareta's incapability of saying the words right, while some other Pokémon giggled it as cute. "Yeah! Furniture! We'll use the furniture we borrowed from the Teddirusa to make a sled!" Hareta finished this time, saying it completely. "Pika! Pikachu!" "Infernape!" Pikachu and Infernape replied along.

Hikaru was the third to explain as he folded his arms, before explaining. "Thirdly, the Buizel brothers and the Spheals will push the sled with Wailmer riding on it. They'll have to swim fast so that the sled would be able to get to the top fast enough without any problem." Hikaru explained, remembering what the third part was.

"Spheal!" "Bui bui!" "Bui!" The Spheals and the Buizel brothers cried out their calls, agreeing to lend a hand. The fourth part was revealed with Ash explaining it. "And once the sled really gets moving, it's Pikachu and Luxio's turn!" Ash started. "Pika Pika!" "Luxio!" The two Electric Types cried out together.

"You two will unleash a couple of powerful Iron Tails on the sled, so that it really starts moving!... And then! The sled will have enough speed to shoot up the ice slide right along with Wailmer!" Ash explained. "And then the plan will be a success! Wailmer will be one step closer to be back with his family once again!" Hareta concluded energetically.

"So... Are we ready to help Wailmer, everyone?!" Hikaru asked loudly, enough for all the Pokémon to hear. "Pika!" "In!" "Lux!" "Bui!" All the Pokémon cried out their agreements. "Cool! So let's do this!" Ash yelled out loud. "YEAH!" Hareta cried out happily. All the other Pokemon cried out their determined cries as they all began to start working on the ice and the sled.

First, the Teddiursa brought some furniture to make the sled, as Hareta helped the Normal Types bring them with his wild strength. While shocked at the little boy's strength of holding multiple furnitures despite being small, Ash and Hikaru started to help out with the sled as well.

It took a while for the sled to be done as pulling on the ropes was difficult for Ash, a little difficult for the Twinleaf boy, while Infernape and Hareta had no problems at all. Next, the ice slide came by. The little Buizel and the Spheals took charge of that, as they froze the canal water with their Ice Beam attacks, freezing the ice to all the way to the top.

"Cool! Now that's one frozen slide!" Ash exclaimed with an impressed look. The impression went higher as the slide became smooth, thanks to the Nidorans and the Rattatas biting on them all the way to make them smooth as the walls.

Finally, the sled was finally finished, as it was thrown into the water for Wailmer to ride on. Thirty minutes later passed by as everything was set and done. "We're all ready to roll! So! Onto the last step!" Ash called. With hat said, everyone went to their positions for the ice slide, preparing for Wailmer to come by.

The giant Water Type climbed onto the sled, with the Buizel brothers and the Spheal behind him. The Water Types were all ready to push, allowing Wailmer to give the okay signal to the three boys, Infernape, and Pikachu. "Alright! Hey, you two! Are you both ready to go!?" Hikaru called. "Pika!" "Luxio!" The two Electric Types cried out together as they nodded.

With everything set up, Hareta started the call for the operation. "Okay! Buizel and Spheal! It's your turn now, guys! PUSH!" Hareta cried, jumping in the air. At the call, the Water Types behind Wailmer began to push the sled as hard as they could to make the sled go fast on the ice. Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he gave the encouragement to the Water Types.

"Alright! That's good! But it needs more speed and power! Push, you guys! Push harder and faster!" Hikaru encouraged. At the encouragement, the Water Types boosted their powers to move as the sled became faster and faster, until it reached the ice slide! The Water Types finished their work as they flipped onto the ice to see what happens next.

Wailmer was moving very fast on the sled, which gave Ash the chance to give the signal to the two Electric Types. "Pikachu and Luxio! Iron Tail!" Ash yelled. At the right timing, the Electric Types charged up their Steel Type attacks, before they slammed it onto Wailmer's back! The force of the two attacks increased the speed of the moving sled.

At that point, the sled Wailmer was riding on started to move towards the top, enough to reach at that point! "Yes!" "That should do it!" "We did it!" Ash, Hikaru, and Hareta cheered together. "Pika!" "Infernape!" "Lux!" Pikachu, Infernape, and Luxio joined in with the cheering... But then, trouble came for Wailmer.

Part of the ice of the slide broke off, leaving the path too short for the sled to go on! Wailmer gasped, as the three boys were shocked to see this. "Ah!?" "No! It broke off!?" "Oh no!" Ash, Hikaru, and Hareta gasped in shock. As the sled started to get to the top, it fell off, due to the slide being broken off as Wailmer was forced to float in the air!

The Ball Whale Pokémon desperately flapped his giant fins, attempting to stay floating so that it could make it to the third level of the underground canal! At this point, one of the Venonat had an idea and ran over to the Electric Type leader, explaining its idea. "Ven! Venonat Ven Nat!" Venonat explained, as Luxio blinked.

He then nodded, accepting the idea as they both leapt in the air! The Spark Pokémon lashed its Iron Tail onto the Venonat's back, allowing the Poison-Bug Type to bounce Wailmer higher into the air! With the extra power, it was enough for Wailmer to float onto the third level of the canal, making the work and the plan a success!

All the wild Pokémon cheered for the success with Ash and Hareta cheering as well. "Yeah! I knew it would work! Yeah!" Ash cheered as Hareta laughed happily along. Hikaru laughed along, seeing that the plan actually worked. "It really worked... Tell me this is not a dream, Infernape?" Hikaru asked as Infernape shook his head with a grin.

"In Infernape..." Infernape confirmed, saying it wasn't a dream. The Twinleaf boy nodded to his Fire Type, before he looked back, as Hareta called out to him and Infernape. "Hey! Hikaru! Infernape! Are you two coming!? We're getting Wailmer out of this dark place!" Hareta called loudly, enough for the Twinleaf boy to hear.

"Yeah, yeah... We're coming! Just be patient!" Hikaru called. With that said, he and Infernape followed Ash and Hareta, climbing all the way up to the third level of the canal. Soon, the three boys, Infernape, Pikachu, Luxio, and Wailmer walked along the third level of the canal, as the Kanto trainer talked on how the plan nearly failed with the ice breaking.

"Things got a little hairy there, didn't it?" Ash asked nervously. "Wail..." Wailmer agreed cheerfully, as he was relieved to have finally gotten over the tough obstacle before. "That nearly failed when the ice broke off, so we all should be lucky, thanks to Luxio and that Venonat from before." Hikaru reminded sternly as he glanced back at his friend.

"Yeah, yeah... I hear you." Ash grumbled, seeing Hikaru was being too negative at the moment. Hareta, on the other hand, just giggled, much to the boys' confusion. "What's so funny, Hareta?" Hikaru asked. "Oh, it's just that... I thought we were all having fun even if we did nearly fail at the ice slide work!" Hareta explained happily.

That brought the small smile on Hikaru's face as he let out a small chuckle. "Yeah... I will admit, that it was fun, doing the work of our idea." Hikaru admitted. "Infernape..." Infernape confirmed with a nod and a smile on his face. Just then, Pikachu gasped in surprise, before he excitedly pointed ahead of what's head of the others.

"Pika!" Pikachu called, as everyone turned to see what was ahead of them. "Ah! There's the exit, down there!" Ash exclaimed, pointing ahead. "That means we're getting close to having Wailmer reunited with his family! Isn't that right, buddy?" Hareta asked happily, as he rubbed Wailmer's head. "Wail!" The Ball Whale cried happily.

It was excited on seeing his family once again as he felt like speeding ahead, only for the three boys and the Pokémon to hear something near them. It was Piplup! He sped out of the exit that led to the third level of the canal as he tried to coax Dawn and Brock to follow him. For the Twinleaf girl, she was exhausted and annoyed at this.

"Come on, Piplup... That's enough. I'm exhausted!" Dawn complained. Her voice grabbed Hikaru and Ash's attention as the two boys called to Dawn and Brock. "Hey, Brock!" "Dawn, you're okay!" Ash and Hikaru cried together. Their voices caught their attention as they smiled back. "It's Hikaru! And Ash, too!" Dawn exclaimed happily.

"What took you guys so long? I was worried something might've happened to you two..." Hikaru asked, walking over to the two. To his surprise, the only response he got was a big hug from his girlfriend, who looked up at him with a scolding face. "You were worried about us? We were worried about you two even more!" Dawn scolded sternly.

The Twinleaf boy blinked, before signing. "Sorry..." Hikaru apologized silently, causing the Twinleaf girl to smile softly. To Ash, Brock, Infernape, and Pikachu's surprise, she gave a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek, causing the Twinleaf boy to blush lightly, before he smiled back, seeing that Dawn had forgiven him for the trouble he caused for her.

"Piplup!... Pip! Piplup!" Piplup agreed, before he annoyingly turned to his trainer and Brock, complaining to them for not listening to him in the first place. "Okay, Piplup... I deserved that. And thank you." Dawn thanked with a smile. "Lup!" Piplup scoffed, boasting for being right in the first place all along. For the little boy, he giggled at the sight of the two.

"Wow... It's great to see you two again! Miss Dawn! Mr. Brock!" Hareta called, surprising the two. "Huh?! You're... Hareta, right?" Brock asked surprisingly. "Yep! It's been a while!" Hareta chuckled happily.

 **Later...**

As time passed, Hikaru, Ash, and Hareta all explained to Daen, Brock, and Piplup about the Wailmer that had been separated from its family and on how it was stuck here in the canal. Thanks to Luxio and the other wild Pokémon, they were able to help it get across the two tall obstacles they had to face against.

"Huh?... Oh! I get it! So the Luxio stole the Pokémon food for the Wailmer!" Brock exclaimed in realization. "Wow... I bet the Wailord hanging out in the harbor are wondering what happened!" Dawn replied in amazement. She then turned to the giant Water Type Pokémon with a soft smile in assurance.

"Everything is going to be fun, since the exit is just up ahead!" Dawn assured. "Wail..." Wailmer moaned, thanking the girl for the comfort. At the mention of 'stole' and 'food', Hareta poured, turning to the Spark Pokémon annoyingly. "Huh? Did you really steal from them, Luxio? Huh?" Hareta scolded, forcing the Spark Pokémon to nod and sigh, embarrassed by this.

"That's not a good thing! Even if it was for a good reason, stealing is not good! You got that?!" Hareta scolded. "Lux... Luxio..." Luxio replied, bowing his head a little, admitting his shame to the wild boy. But then, Luxio's ears perked up as he placed his paw onto Hareta, zapping him a little bit to warn him about something.

Both Ash and Dawn were startled by that with the Twinleaf girl confused. "Whoa! What was that for!?" Dawn shrieked as she was surprised for the sudden shocking. "It kind of... tickled..." Hareta admitted with a small blush, as Brock remembered of what the small electricity from the paw meant when it comes to a whole tribe of one.

"Luxio's using electrical pulses from its claws to try and tell us something..." Brock explained. "Is there something going on we need to be concerned about?" Ash asked, still confused by the sudden shocking. Before Luxio could answer, there was a dark cry ahead of the group as everyone turned to see what it was.

On the water was a giant figure climbing out of the water, revealing itself. It was a Swampert! Hikaru took out his Pokédex, scanning the evolved Water-Ground Type. "That's... a Swampert..." Hikaru whispered as the Pokédex explained the details about Swampert.

 _"Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is a powerful Pokémon that can track even a large ship as well as inflict critical damage to its enemies with one blow."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. As the device finished with the explanation, the angry Mud Fish Pokémon fired a Mud Shot attack at everyone!

The five humans and the three Pokémon yelped as they dodged out of the way, with Ash realizing what the shock was all about. "Whoa... You were trying to warn us we're in the middle of a Swampert territory, weren't you?" Ash asked. "Lux!" Luxio confirmed with a nod, before he looked back at the angry Swampert.

Hareta, desperate to save Wailmer tried to defend his friends by negotiating with the Mud Fish Pokémon. "Wait, Swampert, please! We just want to leave your territory! We don't want to cause trouble for you at all! Please, let us through!" Hareta pleaded. But, to his dismay, his pleading didn't work as Swampert ignored him and shot another Mud Shot attack!

Everyone yelped as they got out of the way. Infernape grew irritated with the Swampert while Pikachu was ready to pick a fight. "Argh! Guess we've got no choice but to use Thunderbolt, Pikachu!" Ash snapped, glaring back at the wild Pokémon. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed. With that said, he shot into the air and launched a Thunderbolt attack.

"Don't do it! Ash! Swampert is a Ground Type! Electric Type attacks won't do a thing!" Brock reminded. With the sudden realization, the Kanto trainer called Pikachu off, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Urgh... You're right! Back off, Pikachu! Grotle, I choose-" Ash started, until he was stopped by the little boy. "Huh? Hareta!?" Ash yelped.

"I'll handle this one, guys! Prinplup, let's go and stop that mean Swampert!" Hareta called, summoning his starter. The evolved Penguin Pokémon appeared, facing off against the angry Swampert. "A Prinplup!" Ash pointed out. "That must mean Hareta's Piplup must've evolved!" Hikaru pointed out in surprise. "Pika!?" "Fernape..." Pikachu and Infernape agreed in unison.

The battle started with Swampert aiming to use Focus Punch onto Prinplup! "Dodge it, Prinplup! Then hit him back with Drill Peck!" Hareta yelled. After evading the punch, the Water Type drilled its beak onto Swampert's beak, dealing heavy damage onto the Mud Fish Pokémon as the wild Pokémon yelled in pain, forcing him to glare back at Prinplup.

"Now, Prinplup! Wrap this up with Bubblebeam!" Hareta yelled. At the call, the Water Type glared at Swampert, before blasting the Mud Fish Pokémon away with Bubblebeam! Swampert yelled in pain as he slumped down to the ground, fainted by the direct hit he took from the special Water Type attack. Seeing this chance, everyone ran past the fainted Pokémon.

"Sorry, Swampert!" Ash apologized quickly as he ran past the unconscious Water Type. The others and all the Pokémon followed as everyone ran out of the canal, meeting the sunlight in their eyes. "Ah... Finally! It's great to be outside again!" Ash exclaimed, feeling relieved. "Wail! Wail! Wail!" Wailmer cheered, excited to see his family again.

"There you go, Wailmer. Just go straight under that bridge and you'll be reunited with your family again!" Hikaru pointed out, pointing under the bridge, with his Fire Type giving a nod. "Infernape." The Flame Pokémon agreed, assuring to the Ball Whale Pokémon that everything will be fine now.

At the assurance, Wailmer nodded happily before he started to swim for the bridge underneath! But suddenly, another problem rose up as the giant Water Type began to flow! Everyone gasped to see the glow as Ash knew what it was. "I... don't believe it!" Ash stuttered in shock. The shape grew, turning into an enormous whale Pokémon!

"It... evolved into a Wailord!" Hikaru whispered in disbelief. "Whoa... So that's how big a Wailord is!" Hareta exclaimed in amazement. Prinplup and Luxio both looked at the little boy, seeing how oblivious he is to see the problem as they sweat dropped before sighing together, until Dawn scolded the little boy by explaining the problem.

"That's not the point here, Hareta! Since it evolved, Wailord won't be able to fit under the bridge!" Dawn reminded, much to Hareta's dismay. "I'm sure that it's a drawbridge, so the span is able to lift up!" Brock guessed. "In that case, we have to get to the control room right now! We should be able to lift the drawbridge there!" Hikaru suggested.

"Right!" The others agreed. With that said, the five humans and the five Pokémon all ran inside the control room, where all the controls were for the drawbridge! However, there was another problem that the group had to go against. "Brock, can you move it!?" Ash asked desperately, until the Kanto breeder frowned in realization.

"No... I'm afraid we can't move it unless we have a key..." Brock answered. That gave Ash an idea, as he glanced at his Electric Type partner. "Okay... Go, Pikachu!" Ash called. Pikachu nodded, knowing what his human friend wanted. He jumped down and removed the small door, of where the wires were inside.

Dawn was bewildered of what the Kanto trainer was doing. "Wait, what are you doing?!" Dawn asked. Before anyone could answer, Pikachu touched the wires and shot a Thunderbolt attack! The electricity began to charge the controls, allowing the drawbridge control to activste, much to Dawn's shock and bewilderedness.

"That's crazy!" Dawn shrieked as she watched on what was going on. "It may be crazy, but it works! Dragonair, help Pikachu out with Thunder Wave!" Hikaru called. The Dragon Type Pokémon appeared as he wrapped his tail around Pikachu's tail, shocking his friend with his Thunder Wave attack!

The combined forces made the controls' power grow as the electricity began to do their work. The screen showed the hand moving a little from the 0, as Ash blinked in surprise. "It moved!" Ash exclaimed, until the hand started to move even weaker. Brock gritted his teeth in frustration, seeing that it wasn't enough to move the drawbridge.

"Yeah, but we still don't have enough power!" Brock grunted. Just then, Wailord wailed to the five humans as they all looked outside to see what the problem is. Behind Wailord... was Swampert! It looked angry as it began to swim towards Wailord, preparing to make his payback on the giant Water Type Pokémon. "Oh no... Not again! Swampert!" Ash gasped.

Hareta blinked, before he pouted as he ran outside, with the Kanto trainer behind him. "Man... That guy is really persistent to cause trouble!" Hareta complained as he jumped into the water, attempting to protect Wailmer. "Dawn, Brock, and Hikaru! Take care of things here! Hareta and I'll stop Swampert!" Ash called as he jumped into the water as well.

Prinplup blinked before he followed, jumping into the water, joining his little trainer to stop Swampert from causing any more trouble. However, despite being outnumbered, the angry Water Type kept moving, as if it was intending to not just harm Wailord, but to those who try to defend the giant Water Type as well!

"Swampert! Don't do it! You've got to let Wailord get back to its group now!" Ash yelled as he tried to plead with the Mud Fish Pokémon. "Swamp!" Swampert snapped angrily, as Hareta paled. "He says to shut up and that he doesn't care... How cruel..." Hareta whispered before he glared at the angry Mud Fish Pokémon.

Ash frowned before he glared back at Swampert, who was starting to get closer and closer!

Back at the control room, Pikachu and Dragonair were trying their best to power up the bridge controls. Luxio joined in, using Spark to help out as well! It didn't seem enough as Dawn took out a Pokéball to summon Pachirisu. "Pachirisu, help us out!" Dawn called. The EleSquirrel Pokémon appeared, as she grabbed onto Luxio's tail while using Discharge!

At the bridge, the drawbridge started to rise up slowly! Brock smiled, seeing that it was working. "Good! Just a little more!" Brock called. However, to the two boys, it wasn't fast enough as Swampert started to get closer to them, Prinplup, and Wailord! "Argh! It won't make it in time!" Ash pointed out, noticing Swampert getting closer to them.

"Prinplup, use Bubblebeam to distract Swampert, go!" Hareta called. Prinplup nodded with a serious look as he shot the Water Type attack, creating a barrier for Swampert to pass through, much to the Mud Fish Pokémon's surprise. "Keep it going, Prinplup!" Hareta called. His starter nodded and kept the bubbles going.

To Luxio, he gritted his teeth, knowing that the three of them can't do it alone with the progress going really slow! At this, he let out a loud cry, calling the other wild Pokémon for some help! Immediately, at the call, several Nidoran and Rattatas ran out of the canal as they seemed to have heard Luxio's call for help.

They all ran as fast as they could to the control room, where the leading Nidoran bit onto Pachirisu's tail, while using Shock Wave! The others followed along as they used Shock Wave as well. To this, the power of the drawbridge went higher, and all the way to maximum power! "Whoa... Now that's what I call power!" Brock exclaimed in amazement.

"You can say that again..." Hikaru replied, seeing how fast the bridge was moving as of now. As the drawbridge completely opened up, Ash used this chance to get Wailord moving. "It opened! Wailord, get moving!" Ash called. Wailord cried out in joy before it swam past the drawbridge. In fact, it swam so fast that it created a wave towards Swampert!

Swampert could only gasp in shock as he was swept away by the giant wave and back to the canal. At the sight of success, Ash, Hareta, and Prinplup all cheered for their success. "Yeah! It worked!" Ash yelled, punching his fist in the air. "Wailord is back with his family and Swampert is sent away!" Hareta joked, causing Prinplup to laugh as well.

The other wild Pokémon, Pikachu, Infernape, Pachirisu, and Luxio cheered for the success as they all watched Wailord reuniting with his family once again.

 **Later...**

As Wailord swam back to its family, the Wailord group were all happy to see their lost one as they all turned to the humans and to the Pokémon that helped their lost one as they spouted water into the air, creating a rainbow in the process! The group and Hareta watched in amazement as the rainbow amazed them.

"Wow... It's beautiful!" Brock pointed out in amazement. "Piplup..." Piplup said in awe. "Maybe that's their way of thanking us for helping them!" Dawn guessed. "Yeah..." Ash agreed. "Pika..." Pikachu said in amazement. Hikaru and Infernape both watched, smiling together as they knew it's been a while since they saw a rainbow together.

"Hey, Luxio? As long as I live, I won't forget you or the others that helped out! It's been fun today, hanging out with you guys..." Hareta assured as he gave the Electric Type a hug. Luxio blinked, before he smiled softly, using one of his paws to hug back his little human friend, while zapping him a little with his paw.

 _"I won't forget you as well, Hareta... And that goes for both Hikaru and Ash, too..."_ Luxio's voice said in Hikaru's mind as he blinked in surprise, hearing the Spark Pokémon talk once again in his mind. Despite of being startled a little, the Twinleaf boy just smiled, realizing that this wasn't the time to be startled and curious. This was the time to be relieved and happy for Wailord.

 **That evening...**

As the five humans and their Pokémon parted with Luxio and the other wild Pokémon, they all watched the sunset along with the Wailord swimming away back to the sea. As they watched, Brock reminded the four about something. "Well, guess we can get back to the road now." Brock reminded, with Ash agreeing.

"Right!... But, my stomach is saying we ought to take a little break at the Pokémon Center, you know?" Ash started, before he chuckled nervously. Hikaru's left eye twitched, while Dawn giggled et that. "Well, when it comes to Ash's stomach, missing lunch is a no-no!" Dawn giggled. Bewildered at the answer, the Kanto trainer tried to counter, only to backfire on himself.

"No! I mean, yeah!" Ash yelped, before he laughed. The others soon laughed, until Hikaru looked back to seeing Hareta still watching the sunset and the Wailord leaving. "Hareta? Something wrong?" Hikaru asked. Infernape looked back to see his human brother walking over to the little boy and Prinplup as he followed along, curious of what was happening.

"No... Nothing's wrong... It's just... I have something to ask of you, Hikaru..." Hareta explained. "Ask me? Of what?" Hikaru asked, confused. "Infernape?" Infernape asked along. The two watched as Prinplup watched his trainer raise his head up with his pleading eyes shining a little like stars. "Could I come with you and the others on your journey!?" Hareta requested.

The Twinleaf boy blinked in surprise at the sudden request, before he smiled, asking. "Could you tell me why you want to go with us?" Hikaru asked softly, allowing the little boy to make his answer. "Because, well... Even when Prinplup and my other Pokémon are beside me, I feel kind of lonely since I'm the only person traveling..." Hareta explained.

"So, in short, you're lonely since you don't have any human friends to walk and travel beside you?" Hikaru asked. "Mm-hm..." Hareta confirmed with a nod. Prinplup smiled, knowing that his best friend had been lonely ever since he started on his journey as he comforted him with a pat on the right shoulder. "Lup..." Prinplup said softly.

It didn't take long for the Twinleaf boy to give the answer as he placed a hand on Hareta's left shoulder. "It's fine. We're always happy to have you go with us on our journey." Hikaru assured. At that, the little boy's eyes widened as he shot his head up, looking at the Twinleaf boy, before he gave a hopeful smile.

"R-Really?" Hareta asked in surprise. Hikaru nodded, before he glanced back, causing Hareta to notice who Hikaru was looking at. To his surprise, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were watching the two, as they all had smiles on their faces, which seemed to be that they heard the whole thing from the little boy. "You guys... You were listening?" Hareta asked in confusion.

"We heard everything... What you asked... And how you felt when you feel like you're alone..." Dawn answered. "Pip Piplup..." "Pika Pika..." Pikachu and Piplup added. "I think it'd be great... You already have some experience with Pokémon, but you don't look like you're social with other people." Brock added, much to Hareta's confusion.

"Social?" Hareta repeated in confusion. "He means that you don't get along with people that much." Hikaru explained. "Oh..." Hareta chuckled, before blushing in embarrassment. "What we're saying is, we're happy to let you join us in our journey! We could learn so much together while we're traveling." Ash assured with a grin.

At the assurance, the little boy blinked, before smiling happily as he turned it into a grin. "Heh heh... Ha ha ha ha! Thank you... Everyone!" Hareta thanked. The four trainers laughed at the little boy's excitement and enthusiasm as they expected tomorrow to be busy as they had a new traveling companion at their side.

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Air Slash, Metronome, Attract)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 11: Iron Island Chaos! Enter Riley!**

 **Chapter 12: Team Galactic's Secret Plan**

 **Chapter 13: VS Team Galactic! A Battle for Life!**

 **Chapter 14: The New Aura Guardian in Battle!**

 **Chapter 15: The Three Castaways! Diablo's Ocean!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: What's going on Iron Island? All those Pokémon are... They're hurting each other! Stop it!

Barry: Ah... This is bad! What are you guys after!? I'm gonna make you fine me for this! You hear me!?

Hikaru: I feel it... I feel some sort of power rising up in me with anger? What could this mean?

Hareta: These Pokémon... They're screaming in pain... They're crying for help... They... They... ARGH!

Riley: There's nothing you guys can do at the moment for these Pokémon! We'll have to retreat for now!

Dawn: Why am I getting a bad feeling about this? What is going in here?


	11. Iron Island Chaos! Enter Riley!

**Chapter 11: Iron Island Chaos! Enter Riley!**

On an island known as Iron Island, a hooded and masked figure was walking across the lands, with a certain Pokémon at his side. That Pokémon, was an Absol. The Absol seemed calm, walking alongside its trainer. For the masked figure, he wore a midnight black trench coat with his face was covered by a mask that looked ballistic.

He had two pistols on each his side. One side on his left had a white pistol, while the right had the black pistol. He looked like a military person, but a young one at most. Despite of being young however, he seemed to be an athletic boy who was trained in many ways. "They're here... Right, Winter?" The masked boy asked his Absol.

"Sol..." Absol replied with a nod. It looked up to its trainer, agreeing to the boys' words. The boy took out a poster from his bag, looking at the organization symbol. It had a giant G on the poster, revealing to what the boy was talking about. "Team Galactic... Those plagues are here..." The boy replied silently as he crumpled the poster annoyingly.

He looked up at the sky, before looking around. "Those bastards... Where are they?! How can it be so hard to track one evil organization down!?" The boy snapped, before he felt a paw on his knee. He looked down, noticing his Absol looking up at him in concern. "Ab... Absol..." Winter, the Absol assured, smiling softly at its trainer.

That seemed to have ceased the anger of the masked boy as he gave a deep sigh. "Yeah... I'm sorry, Winter..." The masked boy apologized. He shook his head, with Winter smiling in understanding. "Alright... Back to work, I'm sure they're around the island here somewhere... Because if we find them... They need to be executed..." The masked boy explained.

The Dark Type's face grew stern before giving a serious nod. Just then, before the two could move again, something was headed straight for them! They both turned in shock to see a Hyper Beam attack coming towards them as they dodged out of the way, both glaring to where the attack had came from. "Who's there!?" The boy snapped.

The answer came as a Steelix appeared out of the ground, roaring angrily. The masked boy narrowed his eyes, before noticing something amiss. "That Steelix... Its eyes... They're not normal!?" The masked boy gasped. Winter looked up in surprise, noticing something weird about the Iron Snake Pokémon as well.

It seemed to be in pain... but it seemed to be enduring the pain despite of taking many hits for itself! "What's going on!? Steelix, enough! You're hurting yourself!" The masked boy called. But to his dismay, Steelix didn't seem to hear as it roared even loudly, shooting more Hyper Beams to different and random directions!

"Tch... Winter, stop it with Flamethrower!" The masked boy called. Winter nodded and shot a Flamethrower at the rampaging Steelix, only for something to bash the Iron Snake Pokémon out of the way! Both the masked boy and Winter widened their eyes in shock to see that it was a Lairon bashing Steelix out of the way, taking the attack for itself!

Its eyes were wild, just like Steelix as it bashed Steelix away with a Take Down attack. In a few seconds, the masked boy and his partner Dark Type Pokémon found themselves surrounded by rampaging Steel Type Pokémon, as they all attacked each other, not caring at all! They looked like they only wanted to destroy... and attack.

Behind his mask, the boy was shocked and speechless of what he was seeing. "This is just... crazy, no... Insane!" The masked boy stuttered as he could only watch in horror of the Pokémon harming each other with no regrets. "What's going on here...?" The boy asked himself. "Sol..." Absol growled, narrowing its eyes as it looked around.

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Infernape)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)

(A masked boy and an Absol watch the moon to the sky)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Infernape uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru merges with Infernape, Infernape turns into Spirit-Infernape with new fiery power)

(Hikaru stands together with his eight Pokémon (one silhouetted) along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, and their Pokémon)

 **[Opening ends]**

"Hey! Why don't we head down to the pier?" Dawn asked, looking at the four boys. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed. In one afternoon at the Canalave City Pokémon Center, the group was thinking of a place to head for Ash, Hikaru, and Hareta's seventh Gym battle after Dawn and Hikaru's Pokémon Contest at Chocovine Town.

"Wow... Time sure flies!" Ash chuckled, noticing the time as well. "Let's get a move on!" Brock suggested. Hikaru nodded at that, with Infernape smirking, knowing that the next Gym battle might be coming up sooner than he thought. "Ash, Hikaru? Did you two decide on which Gym you two are going to challenge?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah! The Snowpoint Gym!" Ash answered. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. The Twinleaf boy pointed at the map, where Snowpoint City was located. "Look here. Snowpoint City is right after Chocovine Town... Right after our Contest together! We can get there after we're done there." Hikaru explained. "Infernape." Infernape confirmed with a nod.

"We were all talking about heading north to where Snowpoint City is after the two of you have your Contest." Brock explained. "Sounds great! I've never been to Snowpoint City before!" Dawn admitted. "Not only that, the Gym Leader there uses Ice Type Pokémon. Another thing is, Zoey lives in Snowpoint City, right?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh yeah! Now that you mention it, I remember Zoey say that she came from Snowpoint City, back at the Wallace Cup!" Dawn recalled. The four trainers then turned to Hareta, as Ash asked the little boy the same thing. "Does Snowpoint City sound good to you, Hareta?" Ash asked, until he blinked in surprise.

The little boy was snoring, while drooling at the same time. He seemed to be having a good dream as he smiled widely, causing the others to sweat drop. "Uh... Earth to Hareta? Come on, wake up!" Dawn called. The call snapped the little boy out as he shot straight up, colliding his head with Ash's forehead, causing the two boys yelped before falling back.

Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock all sweat dropped once more to see Ash and Hareta unconscious, before the little boy shook his head as he looked at his new traveling companions. "Uh... Huh?... Where... Where are we going?" Hareta asked. "To Snowpoint City... Have you been sleeping this whole time?" Hikaru asked, unimpressed with the little boy.

Hareta gave a sheepish nod, as the Kanto trainer recovered while getting up. At that time, Nurse Joy came by, walking to the five trainers. "Excuse me? Ash and Hikaru? You two have a phone call!" Nurse Joy explained. At that, Hikaru smiled as Ash sheepishly smiled as well. "Great! Thanks for telling us, Nurse Joy." Hikaru thanked.

"Pika Pika!" "Infernape!" Pikachu and Infernape replied togehter, following the Twinleaf boy's words. So, the five went up to a phone booth, where they received the phone call from a certain someone... An arrogant someone, that is.

"So... Ash and Hikaru... You two managed to win at the Canalave Gym?" Barry asked arrogantly with a smirk. "Yeah! You bet I did, Barry! See this? Cool, huh?" Ash smirked. He showed his Mine Badge to Barry, with the Twinleaf boy showing his. "I wonder how you're going to catch up when the two of us have six while you only have three, amateur..." Hikaru taunted.

That steamed Barry for a moment as he got all determined to beat his rivals. "Oh, I'll catch up alright! And you two will be shocked on how much progress I made! But, seeing you two getting your sixth badges, I guess I'll have to treat you two as my real rivals! You two should be honored... Especially you, Hikaru!" Barry scoffed, folding his arms.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock sweat dropped at the arrogant rival's attitude, while Hikaru narrowed his eyes in disinterest. "I never asked you if I could be your rival, you amateur..." Hikaru mumbled, enough for only Infernape to hear, who snickered at that. At seeing Infernape, Barry widened his shock to see Hikaru's starter fully evolved.

"What!? Is that your newly evolved Infernape!?" Barry yelped in shock. "Yeah! Infernape evolved from a Monferno from when he was battling against Byron... And not only that, both Infernape and Hikaru unlocked a new power between themselves!" Dawn explained. That got Barry and Hareta interested as the arrogant rival was confused.

"New power? What do you mean?" Barry asked. "Um... Does that make Infernape even stronger than he is?" Hareta asked, wondering about the new power. That caught Barry's attention as he didn't notice the little boy from before. "What the!? Who are you!? And where did you come from!?" Barry yelped again in shock.

Before the startled Hareta could answer, Ash quickly changed the subject, reminding Barry of his training in Iron Island. "So, Barry! You tell us on how your training is going!" Ash suggested. At the mention of training, Barry frowned, turning his mood upside down. "Not so... good." Barry answered. That caused the five trainers to frown.

"Did something go wrong?" Dawn asked. "Actually, something is really wrong with Empoleon!" Barry explained. Hareta paled, while Ash, Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock widened their eyes in surprise. Barry sighed, remembering the time when the training went wrong. "All of a sudden, Empoleon doesn't recognize me! Nurse Joy is checking on him right now." Barry answered.

"And I'll tell you, Empoleon is not the only one that's acling strange... Bunches of other Pokémon have gone crazy, just like Empoleon! They're wreaking havoc all over the island!" Barry explained. That made Hareta trembling a little, as he began to have thoughts on how the Pokémon are hurting each other right now.

"But... But why...?" Hareta stuttered, tears welling up in his eyes. Barry noticed the trembling as he bit his lips. "I don't know, kid, but... What about you guys? Are your Pokémon all okay?" Barry asked. That made the five trainers puzzled as they all looked at each other with Hikaru narrowing his eyes in suspicion, folding his arms.

"Yeah... All our Pokémon are fine here." Hikaru answered. That made the arrogant trainer frown, thinking of a reason for the mess for Empoleon. "I wonder if it's only on Iron Island... Nurse Joy can't seem to figure out why Empoleon is acting so strange, either." Barry replied. He bit his lips before he made his choice.

"So I guess I'll have to figure this out all by myself!" Barry grunted, only for Ash to protest against the idea. "Come on, Barry! You know we'll come over there and help you out! Right, guys?" Ash asked, turning to his four friends. "Yeah... That's something that we can't just ignore." Hikaru said seriously. "Fernape..." Infernape agreed with a growl.

"Of course, Hikaru. We feel the same, too!" Dawn agreed. "That's right!" Brock agreed along. "Pika Pika!" "Pip Piplup!" Pikachu and Piplup agreed together. Hareta's small tears cleared away as his face grew stern and determined. "I want to help, too! Pokémon are my friends, and I won't let them get hurt!" Hareta declared.

At hearing the five trainers' determination, Barry frowned, getting the wrong idea about Hikaru and his friends. "Are you trying to say that I'm not smart enough to figure this thing out by myself!?" Barry snapped, causing Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Brock to sweat drop, while Hikaru regained his confused expression, by cocking his head to one side.

"Um... We don't mean that at all!" Dawn assured. "But to be quite honest, we're just not sure if you could handle this all by yourself. Empoleon is your partner, so it'll be hard for you to find something when you're involved in the rampaging wild Pokémon." Hikaru explained, causing the arrogant rival to blink, before he frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean? You mean without Empoleon, I'm no good?!" Barry snapped. "He's not saying it like that, Mr. Stranger. He means that it'll be hard for you to do it alone." Hareta explained with a smile. That shocked his four friends and their three starters, while leaving Barry shocked and annoyed at the same time.

"Well, who asked you, kid!? Argh! Never mind!" Barry snapped angrily before he had let his anger go. "The next ferry to Iron Island leaves in 15 minutes!" Brock explained, checking his guidebook. At hearing that, the Kanto trainer turned to his rival, determined to get to the island fast enough to help his rival.

"Great! We'll get there as fast as we can! We'll be there before you know it!" Ash assured. At first, the arrogant rival seemed hesitant, but before he could reply back, the phone screen blinked off showing that the connection was gone. To the group, Hikaru cleared his throat, saying his decision to his four friends and the three Pokémon.

"I guess this calls for a change of plans. First, we head to Iron Island to see what's the problem. Then, we head for Chocovine Town!" Hikaru declared. "Right!" "Pika!" "Infernape!" "Piplup!" The others, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup agreed togehter. With that said, the five trainers left the Center, heading for the pier.

As the five ran, the express boat to Chocovine Town was getting ready to leave. But, that was not their destination as they planned to head for Iron Island first to solve a serious problem. They made it in time before the boat could leave as the boat to Iron Island left at the same time as the boat to Chocovine Town was leaving.

 **A few minutes later...**

"Argh!... Can't this thing go any faster!?" Ash complained as he gripped onto the railings, while stamping around impatiently, hoping to see the island. Hareta just watched ahead, squinting his eyes to see the island ahead. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock all sighed togehter, seeing that their two friends were impatient to reach their destination.

"Pika Pika Pika..." Pikachu said, comforting his trainer. "I'd wish you calm down already... You sound just like Barry!" Dawn said with a sigh. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed. "Don't bother trying, Dawn... When Ash tries to solve a problem, he can get impatient when the process gets slow." Hikaru reminded, putting a hand on his girlfriend's right shoulder.

"I guess so..." Dawn agreed, laying her head on her boyfriend's left shoulder. Brock smiled nervously, before he looked forward, noticing an island up ahead. "Ah! Up ahead! That's Iron Island!" Brock pointed out. Everyone turned their attention to the island as Hareta bit his lips, thinking of how the Pokémon could be doing right now.

 _"I hope all the island's Pokémon are all okay..."_ Hareta thought as he felt desperate. _"Don't worry, Barry! We're almost there!"_ Ash thought, remembering what he and his friends told Barry. The island seemed to be closer and closer, until the boat had reached the dock, arriving at the current destination: Iron Island.

As soon as the passengers were allowed to come out, Ash and Hareta immediately got off the boat, as they ran to the Pokemom Center, forcing Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock to run and catch up to them. As they all made it there, Hikaru asked about where Barry was as he was nowhere to be seen at the moment. That was when Nurse Joy explained the news.

"WHAT!? I don't believe it! Barry already left!?" Ash gasped in shock. "Well, this is Barry we're talking about... We should've known!" Dawn reminded. She remembered on how Barry liked to rush things ahead, despite of other people telling him to slow down. "Pi Pika..." "Pip Piplup..." The two starters sighed, knowing what Dawn meant.

For Infernape, he just shook his head in disappointment, remembering what the annoying human rival was like. Nurse Joy sighed sadly before she apologized to the group. "I'm sorry. He insisted he had to go and wouldn't listen!" Nurse Joy apologized.

At that point, the Kanto breeder grew lovey dovey as he held the nurse's hands with a dreamy smile on his face. "Fret not! Hearing you apologize gives me great pain on my- AGH!" Brock started, before he let out a screech, being hit by Croagunk's Poison Jab attack. "My... back... side!" Brock stuttered before he fell unconscious, due to the poison numbing him.

At seeing his trainer slumping down, the Toxic Mouth Pokémon dragged his trainer away, leaving Hikaru, Dawn, and Ash nervous, while Hareta grew confused. "Um... Why did Croagunk do that? And what was Brock doing?" Hareta asked. "Trust me on this one, Hareta... You don't want to know." Hikaru assured. "Infernape..." Infernape agreed with a sigh.

Just as his old friend was being dragged away, Ash recalled of what he needed to ask as he turned to the nurse. "Oh...! Nurse Joy, how's Barry's Empoleon?!" Ash asked. At the question, the nurse led the five trainers (after Brock recovered) to the room where all the Pokémon were recovering, as they all watched the room with the other trainers.

They had their Pokémon treated, seeing that they had done the same thing, just like Empoleon did. "It's still under treatment. The thing I haven't been able to figure out yet, is why only the Steel Type Pokémon are being affected!" Nurse Joy explained sadly, catching the others' attention. "Only Steel Types?" Hikaru repeated in suspicion.

"Yes..." Nurse Joy answered. "I really wonder why that is..." Dawn wondered, feeling stumped at the moment. "That's really strange..." Brock agreed. The five all turned back to the groaning Steel Types. They squirmed around, grunting and gritting their teeth, as if they were in great pain by an unknown disease of some sort.

"They're... They're really hurt... They're... pleading for help..." Hareta stuttered, as tears began to well up in his eyes again. He trembled before he gritted his teeth. "Hareta..." Hikaru whispered, biting his lips. He knew how his little friend felt, but... At this case, there was really nothing that he could do to comfort him now, especially when he's seeing the Pokémon in pain.

"Ngh... I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THEM LIKE THIS!" Hareta screamed loudly, shocking everyone else. The little boy ran out of the Pokémon Center, leaving his four friends bewildered. "Huh!? Wait! Hareta!" Ash called. The Kanto trainer ran after the little boy and out of the Center.

"This is bad..." Hikaru grunted. He and Infernape ran out of the Center as well, following Ash, Pikachu, and Hareta. "Hold on! You three!" Brock called. "Wait for us!" Dawn called desperately. With that said, the two ran after their friends, leaving Nurse Joy and the other trainers bewildered. "What... happened?" Nurse Joy asked finally.

For the five trainers, Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock found their little friend trembling up ahead of them. "Hareta, are you okay?" Hikaru asked, kneeling down to his level. "In? Infernape?" Infernape asked, concerned about the little human. "..." Silence was only heard from Hareta, then came the sniffling. Tears fell from his cheeks, much to Hikaru's surprise.

"Hareta, what is it? What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "You can tell us what's wrong. We're your friends, right?" Brock added. "..." Silence again filled the air, until the little boy said one word. "Yeah... You are my friends..." Hareta whispered, as he wiped his tears away. "Tell us what's wrong. Then, maybe we can help you out!" Ash assured.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked along. "It's just... It's just... I guess you can all say that... I'm more like a wild boy... living in a forest in Route 201, where all the forest Pokémon are..." Hareta started. "Wild boy living in a forest in Route 201?" Hikaru repeated in confusion. He had never seen anyone in Route 201 when he was headed to Sandgem Town on his first day as a Trainer.

"Yeah... Gramps... He told me to keep myself a secret. If my talents of communicating with Pokémon were to be known, then... It could spell trouble for me... So I lived in the forest... Living with all my friends... My forest Pokémon friends. For most of my life... I grew up with them. Eventually, they accepted me as one of them... As a Pokémon." Hareta explained.

"I see... So, that was why you were able to understand what Luxio and Wailmer was saying, back from before!" Ash replied, understanding what the little boy was saying. "Uh huh... But... As I was living with my Pokémon friends, Gramps... He suggested me to go on a journey, so that I could meet lots of Pokémon." Hareta continued.

"You mean Professor Rowan, right?" Brock asked. "Yeah... But, as I traveled with Prinplup, who was still a Piplup, I battled many trainers who hurt their Pokémon, which got me really angry... On that result, I ended up hurting those people, but I ignored them, only caring about the Pokémon that got hurt." Hareta explained.

"I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore... So, after hearing about the Sinnoh League coming up, I thought I decided to challenge the Gym Leaders, earning Badges so I can participate there, so I could change myself... I don't want to hurt anyone... I just want to have fun in Pokémon battles... That only occurred in Gym battles, though..." Hareta explained.

"Wow... That's just..." Ash replied, as Hikaru finished his words. "Deep." The Twinleaf boy finished. Dawn frowned, feeling sorry for their young friend. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Hareta... So, when you saw the Steel Type Pokémon in pain, you had that same feeling?" Dawn asked. "Mm hm... I just couldn't see them like- Huh?" Hareta started, before he stopped.

The four trainers and the three starters blinked in question on why the little boy stopped, until they noticed several Diglett digging away from something! They seemed to be in panic, as they yelled desperately, trying to escape from something. "What the... What is this!?" Hikaru asked in surprise. "Infernape!?" Infernape questioned in shock and confusion.

At their questions, something shot out from the ground! It was a Lairon! It seemed to be angry as it roared loudly, much to everyone' shock. "It's a Lairon!" Ash gasped. "All the Diglett must be trying to get away from it!" Dawn pointed out. But then, the Lairon started to bash into different rocks, inflicting damage to itself!

Everyone gasped as they dodged out of the way, evading the rocks thrown at them by Lairon's bashing. "Hey... Lairon isn't after those Digletts!" Ash pointed out. "Lairon must be inflicted with the same problem with the other Steel Types at the Pokémon Center!" Hikaru exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes, noticing that the eyes were wild and not normal.

For Hareta, he began to tremble again, seeing that a Pokémon was hurting itself. "No... Lairon... Stop it... Stop it! STOP IT! Don't do this to yourself!" Hareta pleaded loudly. He ran out of the hiding spot to confront the rampaging Pokémon, much to the others's surprise. "Hareta! What are you doing!?" Hikaru yelled as he ran after his little friend.

"Infernape!? Ape!" Infernape yelped, as he ran after the two humans. "Hold on! Let me help!" Ash called. He and Pikachu ran out too, startling both Dawn and Brock. "What!? Ash, not you too!" Dawn shrieked. Ignoring Dawn's shriek, Ash stood alongside with Hikaru and Hareta, with Pikachu and Infernape in front of them, ready to fight.

"Okay, Pikachu! Let's stop Lairon by using Thunderbolt! And aim for its legs!" Ash ordered. "Infernape, use Flamethrower with minimum power! We don't want to hurt Lairon that badly!" Hikaru called. "Pika!" "Infern!" The two starters cried out, agreeing with the orders. But for Hareta, he was bewildered of what they were saying.

"H-Hold on! But that could hurt Lairon!" Hareta gasped. "We don't have a choice, Hareta! Do it, Pikachu!" Ash called. At the order, Pikachu shot a Thunderbolt, which hit the legs! But, it proved to be futile as Lairon kept charging and charging! "Say what!?" Ash gasped. "Try your Flamethrower, Infernape!" Hikaru called, pointing at Lairon.

Infernape glared at the rampaging Steel-Rock Type as he breathed out a Flamethrower attack, attempting to tire Lairon out with his Fire power. Unfortunately, the results were the same as Pikachu's Thunderbolt! Lairon seemed to have not felt it as it kept charging towards the group with no signs of pain. "Not even Flamethrower worked!?" Hikaru gasped.

"Be careful, you guys!" Dawn warned, panicking that the rampaging Steel Type was getting closer and closer. At that, the two boys nodded to each other, both knowing of what they needed to do. "Alright, together then! Infernape, Flamethrower one more time!" "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt once more!" Hikaru and Ash said together.

Together, the two starters shot their powerful attacks at Lairon... But, to everyone's surprise, it didn't work! "No way!" "That can't be true!?" Ash and Hikaru gasped together. Unfortunately for the Twinleaf boy, what they were seeing was real. "Both Flamethrower and Thunderbolt didn't do a thing!" Dawn gasped, noticing the problem.

But the Kanto breeder frowned, knowing that wasn't right. "No... Lairon's hurt, but for some reasons, it seemed unfazed by the pain!" Brock corrected. "Lairon's crying... He's... He's pleading for help..." Hareta stuttered, trembling once again. "Hareta..." Hikaru whispered, knowing what the little boy was saying.

Despite of Lairon charging in like that, and when unfazed by the pain, he knew, deep down... Lairon was calling for help. Hikaru's thoughts were interrupted when Ash suddenly ran to the rampaging Steel Type! "Stop! Lairon! We're not your enemies!" Ash demanded, as he attempted to block Lairon's way, despite knowing that it could be futile.

"Ash, it's useless!" Dawn shrieked. "Argh! Get out of the way, you idiot!" Hikaru snapped angrily. He ran, shoving himself and Ash out of the way, evading Lairon's attack! At missing, the Rock-Steel Type bashed into a rock on its face, causing it to fall unconscious for a moment. Dawn, Brock, and Hareta all gasped, seeing that two of their friends were nearly hurt.

They ran over to both Ash and Hikaru, with Infernape and Pikachu following behind. "Ash!" "Hikaru!" Brock and Dawn called as they approached the two boys. "Pika Pi!" "Infernape!" "Pip Piplup!" The three starters called along, concerned about their human friends. "Are you two alright!?" "Are you hurt?" Dawn and Hareta asked together.

"No... I don't think so..." Ash answered with a grunt. "Same here. None of us are hurt." Hikaru added, as he dusted his right shoulder. "Thanks for helping me out there, Hikaru." Ash thanked, causing the Twinleaf boy to turn. "Don't be so reckless like that again. You know that attempting to block Lairon's way would be useless." Hikaru reminded.

"Y-Yeah..." Ash agreed nervously. But before they could get all relieved, the five trainers and the three Pokémon had more trouble to face! Bursting from under Lairon, a Metang appeared! Several Geodudes and a Graveler fled for their life as Metang banged itself onto walls and boulders, much to Hareta's horror as he widened his eyes.

"It's... It's just like Lairon... Metang, it's trying to hurt itself!" Hareta whimpered. "No! Metang, stop!" Ash demanded. But just then, the group noticed several Skarmory flying into the air! They seemed to be out of control as well as they launched some Air Slash attacks, causing more explosions, while frightening the non-Steel Type Pokémon at the same time!

The Geodude, Rattata, Graveler, and Diglett all panicked, fleeing for their life as more Steel Types rampaged through the island. As Metang bashed itself into another rock, a Steelix bashed it away from underground! It roared, before launching a Hyper Beam attack, startling the Geodude and the Graveler once again.

It was as if the island was in peril right now! The five trainers and their three starters could only watch on how the disaster grew bigger and bigger! "Awful!... I can't believe this!" Dawn replied sadly, not liking this at all. "What in the world... is this!? Why... Why is this happening!?" Hikaru snapped angrily. "I'd like to know what's going on!" Brock grunted.

For Hareta, his trembling was much bigger as he tearfully ran to Steelix, confronting it despite of it rampaging. "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT! Why are you all causing trouble to the island!? Don't you get that you'll destroy your home in this process!?" Hareta bellowed, tears flowing out of his eyes, as he thought about Pokémon yelling in pain.

"No! Hareta, it's no use!" Ash yelled. He ran up to the little boy, trying to get him out of the way. But, with the strength the little boy had, the Kanto trainer couldn't move him due to the resistance he's giving! "Ash, Hareta, no!" Dawn shrieked. "Get out of there, you two!" Hikaru snapped, getting ready to run to them himself.

Suddenly, another rumbling occurred... right under where Steelix was! Another Steel Type bashed Steelix out of the way, which was revealed to be an Aggron! It roared angrily, before noticing both Ash and Hikaru. It faced them and prepared to use Flash Cannon, to which Hareta began to pale up on. "No... No! Don't do it, Aggron!" Hareta pleaded.

It was too late as Aggron launched the Flash Cannon attack, which was headed straight for both Ash and Hareta! "Ash!?" "Hareta!" Brock and Dawn gasped. "Argh... Get out of there, both of you!" Hikaru yelled. He attempted to run to the two, only to be held back by Infernape grabbing his right arm tightly to prevent him from moving.

At a split second, Hikaru widened his eyes, noticing Infernape look at him with a pleading and concern look. However, knowing that his two friends were in danger, the Twinleaf boy first attempted to resist his Fire Type brother. "Infernape, let go!" Hikaru snapped, only for Infernape to shake his head frantically, forcing the Twinleaf boy to stay where he was.

"Ash! Hareta! NO!" Hikaru yelled desperately as he tried to warn them. But suddenly, just as the two were about to get hit, a man ran past the group, startling them as he grabbed both Ash and Hareta into his arms, as he leapt to avoid the Flash Cannon attack. Everyone watched as the man safely landed on the ground, with the shocked Ash and Hareta in his arms.

At the same time, a Pokémon zipped past the man, as the trainer gave the order. "Lucario! Close Combat!" The man ordered. At the order, the Aura Pokémon ran towards Aggron in a second and used Close Combat! The punches and kicks made direct hits onto the evolved Rock-Steel Type as it roared in pain. With the finishing blow, Aggron was knocked out.

While the short battle had concluded, the five trainers and the three starters were bewildered and amazed of what they had just saw. Just as Ash and Hareta was about to be blasted by a Flash Cannon attack, a mysterious man with a hat and a Lucario came by, saving the two, while knocking out the Aggron with his Lucario at the same time.

When the coast was clear, the man set the Kanto trainer and the little boy back on the ground, sighing in relief. "Okay... You two alright?" The man asked. "Yeah... We're fine!" Ash answered, smiling as he was amazed with Lucario's power. "That was... amazing..." Hareta whispered in amazement, as the man chuckled at that.

"Well, it was a close call for sure..." The man chuckled. With that said, he asked the others to follow him, with his Lucario leading the way. The six trainers all ran after the Aura Pokémon, who led the way out of the area where all the rampaging was taking place.

After a few minutes of running, Lucario stopped, as he leapt onto a high rock. He placed his palm on the floor of the rock and closed his eyes. His floppy ears began to move, suspended in the air. "What's Lucario doing?" Dawn asked in confusion. "He's scanning the area with its Aura... Am I right?" Hikaru answered as he glanced at the man.

"That's right." The man confirmed with a nod. "Aura...?" Hareta repeated in confusion. Before the man could reply back, Lucario was finished with its scanning as he turned to his trainer, giving him a grunt and a nod. "Good. Thanks, Lucario!" The man thanked. He turned to the five trainers, translating of what his Aura Pokémon had just said.

"Apparently, this area is safe. So, how about a break?" The man suggested. At the mentioning of break, the five trainers all sighed, sitting down on several rocks. Lucario soon joined the group as Hikaru glanced at his Fire Type partner. "Why did you hold me back, Infernape?" Hikaru asked, catching the Flame Pokémon's attention.

Infernape blinked, before looking sad as he turned his head away, like he didn't want to face his human brother when he's saying his reasons. "In..." Infernape mumbled. At the same time, a tingling feeling to Hikaru's mind, as the Twinleaf boy heard a voice, which seemed to be Infernape's voice, answering his question.

 _"It's because, I didn't want you to get hurt... Hikaru. You always get hurt when you're trying to protect me and the others... And then, you nearly end up dying... I don't want that. You've protected me and the others too much, brother... So, I'm making it my own responsibility to protect you."_ Infernape explained in Hikaru's mind.

The Twinleaf boy widened his eyes for a moment, before his eyes softened as he smiled. He placed a hand on Infernape's left shoulder, much to the Fire Type's surprise as Hikaru said his words to his starter. "Thanks, bro... I'm sorry I was blind on seeing your intentions. I'll try to be more careful so you wouldn't need to protect me all the time..." Hikaru assured.

 _"A-Alright..."_ Infernape's voice reluctantly agreed, as he was surprised to see that his human brother was able to understand him for some reason. "I see that you and your Pokémon are very close with each other." The man chuckled, noticing the bond between the Twinleaf boy and his Flame Pokémon. "Um... Yeah... It's true..." Hikaru confirmed.

As he answered, the man blinked, before widening his eyes a little. "I see... That's intriguing." The man chuckled. "What's intriguing?" Dawn asked in confusion. "Piplup?" Piplup asked along. "Your name is... Hikaru, correct?" The man asked, much to the others' surprise. "Huh!? How do you know his name!?" Ash asked in surprise.

"I was able to hear Infernape's voice speaking to him, that's why. My name is Riley. It's nice to meet you all." The man answered. "Hi. I'm Ash!" "Pika Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu explained, as they introduced themselves. "My name is Dawn!" "Pip Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup explained, introducing themselves as well. "My name is Brock. Nice to meet you." Brock replied.

"I'm Hareta... It's nice to meet you and Lucario, Riley!" Hareta said, smiling as he was amazed with Lucario's appearance. After saying his name, the Kanto trainer went back to asking the question. "So, what did you mean when you heard Infernape's voice?" Ash asked in curiosity. Hikaru answered the question immediately, making it simple for the others.

"He used aura to know what Infernape was saying to me. That's how he knew my name." Hikaru answered. "That's right. And after hearing that, I was able to discover on how you communicated with your Pokémon." Riley explained. "Communicated?! You mean, Hikaru used aura!?" Ash yelped in amazement. Dawn, Brock, and Hareta widened their eyes in surprise to hear this as Riley nodded.

"That's right. And I must say, your aura is strong... Stronger than mine, to be honest." Riley complimented, causing the Twinleaf boy to blink in surprise. "H-Huh? Is... that so? I never knew about that..." Hikaru admitted. "Well, I think it's awesome! Hikaru has the power to use aura!" Hareta commented brightly, causing the Twinleaf boy to sweat drop.

"Where did you get your excited feelings? It's like your sad feelings completely melted, replacing them with excited and positive feelings..." Hikaru muttered, shaking his head with a sigh. At that, the little boy gave a sheepish smile, causing Dawn and Brock to chuckle at how Hareta was a bit embarrassed at the moment.

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

 **C** **hapter 12: Team Galactic's Secret Plan**

 **Chapter 13: VS Team Galactic! A Battle for Life!**

 **Chapter 14: The New Aura Guardian in Battle!**

 **Chapter 15:** **The Three Castaways! Diablo's Ocean!**

 **Chapter 16: Deoxys Comes Forth! The Restoration!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Riley: It's too dangerous for you all to be involved! It's best that if you leave this situation to me!

Ash: No way! We're not leaving here until we solve this problem!

Hareta: The Pokémon are in danger, too... They're hurt... We can't just abandon them like this...

Mars: What the...!? Who are you!? Are you some sort of an ally, or an enemy!?

Masked Boy: I'm more likely your enemy AND your nightmare! You all need to be executed right now.

Hikaru: This is just... This is just wrong... Unforgivable... I won't forgive them! Never!


	12. Team Galactic's Secret Plan

**Chapter 12: Team Galactic's Secret Plan**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", while preparing to head for Chocovine Town for Hikaru and Dawn's next Pokémon Contest, the group were called by Barry, who explained the current crisis of Iron Island. Some of the Pokémon in Iron Island, including his Empoleon were on a rampage, causing them to go wild, while feeling in pain at the same time.

Deciding to find the culprit of the crisis, Hikaru, Ash, Hareta, Dawn, and Brock all decided to head for the island to help Barry, only to discover that he ran off, despite of Nurse Joy pleading him to stay. While attempting to find Barry, they were attacked by some Iron Island Pokémon, with Steel Types attacking each other and hurting themselves at the same time!

Desperate to help and stop the rampaging Pokémon, Hareta and Ash attempted to stop the Steel Types, only for them to attack without listening to their pleads. A man named Riley and his Lucario came by, rescuing the two boys while leading the group to safety. As they were in a safe place, Riley noticed Hikaru's aura strong, stronger than his aura, surprising the group.

Hikaru was also surprised too, now understanding why he was able to hear Pokémon talk, and on why he was able to understand them despite of him being a human. But, with the crisis going on around Iron Island, the group plans to find out the reason for the mess and stop the problem so that the island Pokémon would be in peace and be safe.

* * *

"I see that you and your Pokémon are very close with each other." The man chuckled, noticing the bond between the Twinleaf boy and his Flame Pokémon. "Um... Yeah... It's true..." Hikaru confirmed. As he answered, the man blinked, before widening his eyes a little. "I see... That's intriguing." The man chuckled. "What's intriguing?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Piplup?" Piplup asked along. "Your name is... Hikaru, correct?" The man asked, much to the others' surprise. "Huh!? How do you know his name!?" Ash asked in surprise. "I was able to hear Infernape's voice speaking to him, that's why. My name is Riley. It's nice to meet you all." The man answered. "Hi. I'm Ash!" "Pika Pikachu!" Ash and Pikachu explained, as they introduced themselves.

"My name is Dawn!" "Pip Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup explained, introducing themselves as well. "My name is Brock. Nice to meet you." Brock replied. "I'm Hareta... It's nice to meet you and Lucario, Riley!" Hareta said, smiling as he was amazed with Lucario's appearance. After saying his name, the Kanto trainer went back to asking the question.

"So, what did you mean when you heard Infernape's voice?" Ash asked in curiosity. Hikaru answered the question immediately, making it simple for the others. "He used aura to know what Infernape was saying to me. That's how he knew my name." Hikaru answered. "That's right. And after hearing that, I was able to discover on how you communicated with your Pokémon." Riley explained.

"Communicated?! You mean, Hikaru used aura!?" Ash yelped in amazement. Dawn, Brock, and Hareta widened their eyes in surprise to hear this as Riley nodded. "That's right. And I must say, your aura is strong... Stronger than mine, to be honest." Riley complimented, causing the Twinleaf boy to blink in surprise. "H-Huh? Is... that so? I never knew about that..." Hikaru admitted.

"Well, I think it's awesome! Hikaru has the power to use aura!" Hareta commented brightly, causing the Twinleaf boy to sweat drop. "Where did you get your excited feelings? It's like your sad feelings completely melted, replacing them with excited and positive feelings..." Hikaru muttered, shaking his head with a sigh. At that, the little boy gave a sheepish smile, causing Dawn and Brock to chuckle.

"Anyways, for who I am, I specialize in Steel Types! Lots of Steel Type Pokémon live on this island, so this is where I live and train!" Riley explained, as the Kanto trainer blinked in amazement. "Yeah? For a long time?" Ash asked as Riley chuckled. "Yes. As you can see, this island is made up of rocky terrain! But, that's exactly why this island is best suited for us!" Riley explained.

Hikaru listened as Hareta yawned a little, despite trying to hide it. "It's to condition our hearts and bodies, just like a Steel Type!" Riley continued with the little trainer being confused at the phrase. "Just like a Steel Type? To train your body and heart like one? I... kind of don't get it..." Hareta said in confusion as Riley chuckled a little with a nod.

"Yes. Iron Island felt like it's always been a homeland for my soul. So, now that my homeland is in danger, and for the sake of Steel Types, we're investigating the causes of these strange occurrences." Riley explained. Lucario agreed with a small nod and a grunt, as Dawn noticed something about the Aura Pokémon. "But, isn't Lucario a Steel Type, too?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. Lucario is a Steel Type and a Fighting Type." Riley confirmed as the Kanto breeder frowned to this. "Then, how come Lucario seems to be okay?" Brock asked as Riley started to answer, only for Hikaru to pipe up with a guess. "Is it because... Lucario is using aura to protect itself?" Hikaru asked, catching everyone else by surprise, excluding Riley and his Aura partner.

"Heh, yes. It's exactly what you say. Lucario is indeed surrounding itself with its protective aura!" Riley agreed as Lucario nodded with a small smile and a nod. "Ruh..." Lucario grunted in confirmation. But, to Hikaru, he heard differently. **"Yes... With my aura, I can't be affected by these strange occurrences."** A deep and serious voice answered, causing the Twinleaf boy to blink.

"That's so cool..." Ash said in awe. "It's aura! Wow!" Dawn added along. **"Amazing..." "So that's what aura looks like!"** Two new voices rose up, coming from both Pikachu and Piplup, as the Twinleaf boy was surprised to hear this. "Um... Guys? Do you know what Pikachu and Piplup are saying?" Hikaru asked as both Ash and Dawn blinked in confusion at their friend.

"What do you mean by-!" Ash started, before he gulped as he pointed at Hikaru. "Um, Hikaru? Your eyes? They're back!" Ash pointed out as Hareta and Brock looked at the Twinleaf boy as well. Hikaru blinked once more before Dawn showed him her mirror, showing the reflection of his face. The Twinleaf boy looked at himself, noticing his eyes glowing yellow and green once more.

"There it is... again." Hikaru whispered as Pikachu, Piplup, and Infernape looked in amazement as well. "It looks like your aura activated without letting you know." Riley explained, causing the Twinleaf boy to turn. "My aura...? You spoke about this again. Are you saying my aura is the reason why my eyes are glowing, and why I'm able to understand what the Pokémon are saying?" Hikaru asked.

"That's right! You heard what the Pokémon were saying, right? That's the sign of you activating your aura, even if it was without your will." Riley explained as Lucario nodded along. **"Yes... What Master said is true, young one."** Lucario agreed as Hikaru blinked. He looked down for a moment with lots of thoughts in his head as confusion, surprise, and amazement swirled around his mind.

 _"First, I discover my eyes are glowing... Next, I found myself giving my Pokémon spirit during tough situations in battles... Another is that I can hear what Pokémon are saying... only for it to act continuously..."_ Hikaru thought, as he clenched his fists together on his lap as the Aura trainer noticed him and frowned. "What is it? You look... depressed." Riley asked.

"It's just... I thought I was... just a normal boy. A normal Pokémon Trainer, rather than having these kinds of crazy powers. Now I can understand why Hunter J and Team Galactic were after me during those previous times." Hikaru explained, remembering the time when he was captured by J, and when he was attacked by Team Galactic in Veilstone City.

Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Hareta watched their friend having a lot of things in their mind as Infernape could only remain silent. **"Hikaru..."** was the only word the Flame Pokémon could whisper, inaudible enough to prevent Hikaru from hearing him. Remembering what they came to Iron Island for, the Kanto breeder explained the reason why they came to the island.

"We've actually come to the island to look for someone. He's a young Trainer named Barry." Brock explained, as Hareta tried to make the descriptions. "He is an impatient and a pretty weird guy. He wore a green scarf with a orange-white striped jacket, I think?" Hareta asked as Dawn giggled, agreeing with the little trainer's description. "That's him, alright." Dawn agreed.

Riley frowned, as he tried to think of the person only for him to sigh in disappointment. "Barry... Haven't seen him." Riley confirmed.

 **Meanwhile...**

"AAHHH!" Barry screamed as he ran as fast as he could, running away from the out of control Magnemites! He and Heracross were trying to find the reason why Empoleon was feeling out of control, so he searched around the island to investigate the problem, only to run into some angry Magnemites that were attacking everything out of control!

It was like, they were affected by the strange occurrences as well, only for Barry to not know about their problems. As he and Heracross were escaping, they were headed straight for a cliff, causing the impatient trainer to warn Heracross about the upcoming cliff. "We've got to jump, Heracross!" Barry shrieked. "Hera Hera!" Heracross replied with a nod.

With that said, Barry jumped off the cliff, only for Heracross to catch him in mid-air! Not knowing that their two preys have escaped, the Magnemites all flew above right past them! Both the impatient trainer and his Bug-Fighting Type watched as their angry chasers have past them, putting them in a possible safe zone right now. Barry sighed as he glanced at Heracross.

"Thanks a lot, Heracross." Barry thanked as Heracross smiled, accepting the thanks. But suddenly, as they were lowering to a safe ground, the impatient trainer blinked to see something up ahead! There seemed to be several machines doing something, something that seemed to be important for Iron Island. But that was of course, something Barry didn't know about.

"What's that?" "Hera?" The two asked together until they heard another voice. "Winter! Razor Wind, let's go!" A voice called out. At the voice, the impatient trainer and his Bug-Fighting Type turned to see a Razor Wind attack coming to their way! Heracross attempted to protect his trainer, only for him to take the attack instead! "AHHHH!" Barry screamed as he and Heracross fell to the ground.

But as they fell to the ground, some other people screamed, causing them to feel the pain of being crushed on by a boy and his Pokémon. "Urgh! Of all the lame-brain landings!" A familiar voice groaned. That caused the impatient trainer to open his eyes and recognize the voice. He looked down to see a familiar trio looking back at him! It was Team Rocket!

"Oh no! YOU!?" Barry, Jessie, James, and Meowth all cried out together. With shocked expressions, the two groups separated away from each other, with the impatient trainer glaring at his enemies. "What's your problem!?" Barry snapped as the evil trio began their motto.

"Our problem has been twerps from day 1!"

"You take away all our fun!"

But before Meowth could say his piece, Barry immediately called an attack for Heracross to use! "Fury Attack, go!" Barry called. At the order, the Single Horn Pokémon jabbed at the evil trio multiple times, causing them to all scream in pain! They fell to the ground, before they recovered as they glared at the impatient trainer with annoyance for the uncalled attack.

"Hey! I didn't get to my line!" Meowth complained as the impatient trainer scoffed, shaking his head. "I heard that junk once!" Barry snapped, angering Jessie and James in the process. "How dare you!?" Jessie shrieked angrily. "We haven't finished that junk!" James added with the impatient trainer sighing. "Yeah? Well, I'm good." Barry replied. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed with a salute.

But suddenly, another Razor Wind attack came by, blasting both Barry and the evil trio away! Heracross and Wobbuffet tumbled across with their trainers as they all groaned from another uncalled attack. "Oh really? Well, you all won't be in good condition right now until you tell me who you guys are right now." A boy called out. Everyone turned to see the masked boy with his Absol, Winter at his side.

"W-Wha!? Who are you!? Why did you attack us!?" Barry snapped, irritating the masked boy as he pulled out a black pistol with the gold lettering 'Death'. "AGH! A GUN!?" Barry yelped as the masked boy spoke coldly, making his last warning to his strangers. "I'll be the ones asking the question. And I expect every one of you to answer it if you don't want to get hurt." The masked boy snapped.

"Sol!" Winter agreed, sharpening her glare at the evil trio and the impatient trainer.

 **Back to Hikaru and the others...**

Lucario placed his paw on the ground, using his aura to scan the area in case if something was close to the group. He turned to Riley, signaling him that the coast was clear. **"There's nothing, Master. It's clear up ahead."** Lucario grunted as the Aura trainer nodded as he walked with the group, before explaining.

"In doing our research, Lucario and I have discovered a special, low frequency sound wave covering the island, that only affects Steel Type Pokémon." Riley explained as Ash blinked. "Low frequency?" Ash repeated as the Aura trainer continued his explanation. "And it's having an adverse effect on the bodies of every Steel Type here! Of course, that's why their senses and demeanor have been altered." Riley explained.

"Do you mean when they were attacking each other and attacking themselves?" Hareta asked sadly, as the Aura trainer nodded in confirmation. "And that's why they don't feel any pain!" Brock finished, knowing what this meant. "But the way they're slamming into rocks and hurting themselves... They must be taking damage..." Ash replied as he gritted his teeth.

"I really want to help all of them..." Ash replied, wishing he could aid the ones that were in pain. **"Me too, Ash... Me too."** Pikachu agreed, knowing how his trainer felt. Hikaru remained silent before he looked up with a serious expression on his face. "Hey, Riley. Do you know where these sound waves are coming from?" Hikaru asked as Riley shook his head.

"That's what we're working on!" Riley answered as they stopped at a fork in the road up ahead. "Okay! That path will lead you all back to town! If I do run into Barry, I'll tell him to meet you there." Riley replied, only for Hikaru to interfere with his words. "We're not going anywhere, Riley... Not unless this case is solved." Hikaru said coldly, with his eyes glowing brighter.

Dawn shivered, as the one she loved was acting much colder, and different than he is right now. _"Hikaru... When are you going to stop acting so reckless?"_ Dawn thought, feeling concerned for her boyfriend. Riley also grew surprised with the look on the Twinleaf boy's face, but he remained with his decision to protect the young ones from harm and the danger that could happen.

"What Hikaru saying is, we want to go with you! We're really worried about Barry and we can't just leave all those poor Steel Types to suffer like that!" Ash explained. **"Ash is right! Let us go with you!"** Pikachu agreed. **"We have to!"** Piplup added, as the Aura trainer refused, his face growing stern. "Too dangerous... Sorry." Riley replied as Hikaru clenched his fists.

"It doesn't matter what you say. Whether you like it or not, I'm going with you." Hikaru said coldly once again. Infernape placed a hand over on his human brother's shoulder, trying to soothe him. **"Brother... Please, calm down. Being angry won't solve anything!"** Infernape pleaded, as the Twinleaf boy glanced at his Fire Type starter, who tightened his grip on his shoulder.

At seeing Infernape's pleading look, the Twinleaf boy's eyes glowing became dimmer until it remained just yellow and green. "Fine..." Hikaru whispered as he took a deep breath, with Riley and Lucario watching together. That was when Hareta stepped up, attempting to change the Aura trainer's mind. "You don't understand! Those Pokémon are the ones in danger!" Hareta pleaded.

That caused Riley to blink in surprise as Brock and Dawn agreed with this. "All of us really want to help out, because what Ash said is true!" Brock agreed. "We're all Trainers! We have to!" Dawn added. "So, come on! Let us go with you!" Ash pleaded along. Seeing the five going against his decision to be safe, Riley looked at his partner, wondering about his opinion.

"They say they're all Trainers... So...?" Riley stated as Lucario smiled in amusement. **"That is your choice, Master. But this boy... I believe he can help."** Lucario grunted, as he referred to the Twinleaf boy. The Aura trainer smiled a little at Lucario's answer before he turned to the others with a question. "But, will you all hesitate to attack a Pokémon that's gone berserk?" Riley asked.

Everyone excluding Hikaru gasped as Dawn frowned, not knowing what to say. "It's not going to be easy to do that." Dawn replied sadly as the Aura trainer frowned in partial agreement. "Perhaps. But, if you hesitate and get defeated, you won't be able to save those who truly are in need. Am I wrong?" Riley asked, catching Ash, Dawn, Hareta, and Brock by surprise.

"No... You're... You're right." Hikaru agreed, catching everyone except Infernape by surprise. "Hikaru! What are you saying!?" Ash snapped as the Twinleaf boy glanced at his Kanto friend with his glowing eyes. "If they try to destroy us in their berserk state, who else would save the Steel Types on this island?" Hikaru asked, catching Ash off guard as he gritted his teeth.

"There's just... There's just something else that we can do...!" Ash grunted as he clenched his fists. **"Ash..."** Pikachu said sadly as Infernape glanced at his human brother. **"Hikaru... Are you sure about this? Normally, you would prevent yourself from doing this."** Infernape inquired as the Twinleaf boy nodded in confirmation. "I'm sure, Infernape... I can't hesitate in this." Hikaru assured.

Infernape slowly nodded in understanding, while Hareta was hesitant. _"Do I attack my friends...? Or do I let them attack me...? This is so hard..."_ Hareta thought as he trembled a little with fear.

 **Back to Barry and Team Rocket...**

"For the last time, who are you people and why are you here?" The masked boy asked once again, keeping his white pistol pointed at Team Rocket and the impatient trainer. "I-I'm Barry from Twinleaf Town! Does that answer your question!?" Barry answered, as the masked boy tensed a little. "Twinleaf Town, huh? I see..." The masked boy sighed before he turned his pistol to the evil trio.

"H-Hey! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Meowth yelped, as the masked boy remained silent before he said his amusement. "A Meowth that can talk? Now that's something you don't see everyday. Right, Winter?" The masked boy chuckled as he turned to his partner. "Sol." Absol replied with a small nod. "Just who do you think you are, inquiring us like this, twerp!?" Jessie shrieked.

At Jessie's angry question, the masked boy took off his ballistic skull mask and his hood, revealing his face. He had dark-brown hair, with his maroon red. He had a diagonal cut on his lips, with his body looking semi-built. "People and the police call me... **the Specter**. I can't tell you my real name, since there can be consequences if I tell you on who I am." The Specter answered.

"The Specter...? Never heard of that name before..." Barry admitted with a frown. "Indeed you haven't, since I'm a little popular in the Sinnoh region. Now, back to my question, who are you three?" The Specter asked, keeping his pistol aimed at the evil trio, much to their dismay. "Well, we're Team Rocket! A group that's about to rule the world, that's who!" James snapped.

"Yeah! So keep that pistol pointed away from us!" Jessie shrieked again, as the Specter narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Team Rocket? What would a Kanto based organization be doing here in the Sinnoh region? And I'll tell you one thing: I hate criminal organizations. You three are a group of a criminal organization, so you three are nothing but pests in my face." The Specter explained.

"P-Pests!? Why, the nerve of you-" Jessie started again, only for Meowth and James to cover her mouth to prevent her from speaking too much. "If we insult him more, he'll shoot that gun of his at our face!" Meowth shrieked. "So, just calm down, Jessie, before you make things worse!" James pleaded, as the female Team Rocket member angrily scoffed, before turning her face away.

"'A group that's about to rule the world', my foot. You three should be back with your 'friends' at the Kanto region, rather than staying here... But, of course, that's not for me to say, especially since I have a mission that's important. A mission that Winter and I will complete no matter what." The Specter scoffed as he put his mask and hood back on. "Absol." Winter agreed with a nod.

Before the Specter could leave, the impatient trainer remembered something as he turned to the evil trio, accusing them of the rampaging going around on Iron Island. "I get it now! You're the ones that caused the Steel Types to go crazy! So, I'm fining you all!" Barry accused, with Heracross joining in as well. "Heracross!" Heracross snapped along, only for Jessie to sigh in annoyance.

"Ugh... I never carry cash." Jessie grumbled as the Specter listened. "But Jessie, the point is moved!" James reminded as Meowth glared at the impatient trainer and the Single Horn Pokémon. "We may be crooks, but we've got our heart!" Meowth retorted. "Wobba Wobba!" Wobbuffet agreed as Barry scoffed, before he pointed to the direction where he saw the machines.

"Well, the evidence is plain as day! Over there! That's your machine, correct!?" Barry snapped. At the mention of machine, the Specter and Winter listened in as they tensed, preparing for an upcoming battle. "What machine?" The evil trio said as the impatient trainer grumbled in annoyance. With the question unanswered, he lead the evil trio to where he had saw the machines.

The Specter and Winter quietly followed behind, as they both wanted to see if the ones they were hunting for could be responsible for the Steel Types rampaging the island. For Barry, he peeked at the top, noticing the machines and several people with Golbats flying around and guarding this place. The Specter inspected the site and gasped under his mask.

He then gritted his teeth with Winter glancing at him in concern. "Ab?" Winter asked as the Specter clenched his fists. "There they are... Team Galactic!" The Specter hissed as the female Disaster Pokémon widened her eyes before she glared at the organization, too. Below, Team Galactic seemed to be scanning the key with their strange machines.

A red-headed female commander, Mars, kept her eyes close on the machine with her Purugly at her side. The grunts were taking some of their Pokéballs, while the others were working to move onto their next plan for Iron Island. "Still in style..." Jessie groaned as Barry turned in confusion. "Who?" Barry asked as both Meowth and James answered his question.

"Team Galactic goof..." Meowth grumbled. "With an agenda, no doubt." James added. Just as Barry was about to ask again, he noticed the Specter on his left, with Winter at their side as they glared at the organization closely, while remaining quiet at the same time. _"What's the Specter doing here? Could he be after those Team Galactic guys?"_ Barry thought.

Just then, a flock of Skarmory cried out their battle cries as they began to fly towards the key and the machine, only for the grunts' Golbats to immobilize them with their Sludge Bomb attacks as the Steel Types were knocked to the ground, unconscious. Then, some Arons came by, attempting to tackle the machine, only for Purugly to knock them to lower grounds, too!

Mars just smirked evilly, enjoying the Steel Types get hurt as she turned her eyes back at the key. "Isn't that girl one of you guys?" Barry asked with Jessie denying it immediately. "In your dreams, twerp!" Jessie snapped. "After our Celestic Town meet, our revenge will be sweet!" James assured. "Now, we got the element of surprise on our side! What they don't know will hurt 'em bad!" Meowth assured.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. But suddenly, everyone was smashed out of their hiding places, causing them to tumble down to lower grounds, right in front of where Mars and Purugly were! The Specter turned in surprise to see a Steelix smashing Barry, Team Rocket, and the Pokémon away, causing him to face palm with an annoyed groan. "Ugh... Idiots!" The Specter snapped angrily.

"Absol..." Winter sighed along in disappointment. But to Barry, he and the evil trio groaned as they got up, only for Mars to walk to them with an evil smirk on her face. "If it isn't Team Rocket!" Mars scoffed, startling the evil trio in the process. "I'd love to chat, but I'm a little busy now! So, try not to get in my way!" Mars snapped as she ordered the Golbats to attack!

Some of them shot Air Cutter at Barry, who gasped, only for the Single Horn Pokémon to take the attack and protect Barry! "AH! Oh no, Heracross! Return!" Barry gasped as he returned his defeated Bug-Fighting Type back to its Pokéball. He then gave Mars a dirty glare as he took out two more Pokéballs. "How dare you do that to Heracross!?" Barry snapped angrily.

He summoned Staraptor and Roserade out to battle, wanting to avenge his fallen Bug-Fighting Type. Before he could call out an attack, Jessie and James sent out their Pokémon, too! Seviper, Carnivine, and Yanmega all glared at their enemies, ready to fight. Surprised at the assistance, the impatient trainer turned to the evil trio with a surprised question.

"Hey... Are you giving me a hand?" Barry asked as James smirked. "Oh, don't hold your twerpish breath!" James reminded as Jessie made the explanation. "You see, we have a bone to pick with those fashion freaks!" Jessie explained. Meowth on the other hand, prepared his claws to make a Fury Swipes attack! "Time to take a pause for the claws!" Meowth added as Mars chuckled a little.

"Hmph! I think you'll be holding your breath!" Mars assured. With that said, the battle began as Mars prepared to attack her enemies.

 **Mars: Purugly + Golbats (multiple) VS  Barry / Jessie / James: Staraptor + Roserade + Seviper + Yanmega + Carnivine**

 **Back to Hikaru and the others...**

Everyone was running as Lucario picked something up stronger than before. "The low frequency sound waves are coming up ahead!" Riley explained while running as Lucario concentrated his aura, until he felt someone. **"Master... There's someone else besides the sound waves!"** Lucario grunted, catching the Aura trainer and Hikaru by surprise. "Someone else is up there, too?" Riley asked.

Ash, Dawn, Hareta, and Brock all gasped as Riley felt some people, too. "Quite a few of them as well!" Riley added as the Kanto trainer frowned. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this!" Ash replied. **"I'm getting that feeling, too..."** Pikachu agreed. The Twinleaf boy kept his eyes glowing as he closed his eyes, before picking up several signs. "I think... one of them could be Barry!" Hikaru guessed.

"How can you tell, Hikaru?" Dawn asked. "Well, I feel something hot coming to my mind. Like steaming hot... It's as if, someone is impatient and in a hurry to get something done and quick." Hikaru explained, causing Brock to sigh. "That sounds like Barry, alright." Brock agreed. Infernape remained silent as he glanced at his human brother, who was now becoming an Aura user.

 _ **"What's going to happen to him now...?"**_ Infernape thought as he kept running besides Hikaru as the group picked up the pace, getting to the source of the low frequency sound waves. Everyone kept on running as the sound waves Lucario picked up earlier seemed to be getting stronger and stronger.

 **Back to Barry and Team Rocket...**

As the battle went on, it seemed over for them as the Golbats knocked Staraptor and Yanmega away with their Sludge Bomb attack! On the other hand, Seviper, Roserade, and Carnivine were all attacked by Air Cutter, knocking them unconscious as well! The Air Cutter and Sludge Bomb attacks nearly hit Barry and the evil trio too, much to Meowth's annoyance.

"HEY! You're going down with my Fury Swipes! With KA-BLAM!" Meowth snapped as he lunged at Mars and Purugly with Fury Swipes, only for the Team Galactic commander to smirk in amusement as she made her move. "Counter with your Fury Swipes!" Mars called. At the order, before Meowth could unleash his Fury Swipes attack, Purugly was the one who made the first hit!

Meowth screamed as he was slashed back by his fat opponent, causing him to knock into everyone else, too! As Barry, Team Rocket, Meowth, and all their Pokémon were knocked back, they all fell straight into a deep hole! Everyone screamed as they fell to the ground hard, but not enough to knock them unconscious as the battle went to Mars.

 **Winner: Mars**

"Ugh... Is everyone alright?" Barry asked as he turned to Staraptor and Roserade. The evolved Pokémon groaned as they got up, but they managed to confirm they were fine, until Jessie snapped at another loss. "The nerve! How embarrassing!" Jessie shrieked angrily as she held her head. "We were routed and wrecked, big time..." James groaned as Meowth shook his head.

"There's beating, alright..." Meowth started, only for the evil trio to open their eyes and scream! "AH! GHOSTS!" The evil trio screamed. The impatient trainer turned to see the ruins of two familiar legendary Pokémon! "Dialga and Palkia!" Barry gasped in surprise. "These are some strange things..." Jessie replied silently as she looked at the two faces as Mars scoffed from above.

"How pathetic!" Mars scoffed, catching everyone's attention as they looked up to see the commander looking down at them. "Do you mind staying down there? You're a major eyesore!" Mars taunted until one of the female grunts ran over, telling Mars the news. "Excuse me, Miss Mars? We're ready for the final stage!" The grunt explained, causing Mars to smirk evilly.

"Well, finally!" Mars smirked as she walked off, leaving the evil trio and the impatient trainer trapped in the deep hole. "You come back here this instant!" Jessie shrieked, demanding a rematch as Meowth helped her with the snapping. "We're not done with you yet!" Meowth added, only for the commander to ignore their outbursts. As she was gone, the evil trio sighed in defeat.

"Ugh... So now we live in someone else's hole..." James groaned as Barry turned his eyes on Staraptor and Roserade. "Why don't you two get inside your Pokéballs and get some rest?" Barry asked as his two Pokémon agreed to that. With that said, the impatient trainer returned his two evolved Pokémon, before he made a promise. "Don't worry. I'll get us out of here if it's the last thing I do!" Barry assured.

Back at the construction site, the Specter kept his eyes on the evil organization with Winter at his side. He saw on how the battle went, only for his former comrades to be defeated so easily. "Who knew that those guys were just ordinary trainers or jokers?" The Specter grumbled as Winter comforted him by nuzzling his shoulder. "Absol Sol..." Absol replied softly.

Back at the site, Team Galactic seemed to have found an old building or temple, with Dialga and Palkia statues around the building. With the final plan ready, Mars walked over to the key that was on the machine as she looked up at the pillars that was needed for their final plan. "That key... What is she going to use that for?" The Specter whispered as he looked in closely with his eyes.

While he was looking, Winter blinked, feeling another presence as he warned her human friend about this. "Sol... Absol!" Winter replied, catching the Specter's attention as he glanced at to where several more people were coming by. It was Hikaru, Ash, Hareta, Dawn, Riley, and Brock! Infernape, Lucario, Pikachu, and Piplup were at their sides as they also looked down at the site.

"Who are those people?" The Specter asked, feeling suspicious about them. As for the others, they looked down to see the site where Team Galactic was. "Whoa... What's that?" Ash asked. **"It's huge..."** Pikachu commented in amazement. **"It sure is..."** Piplup agreed as Brock made a guess. "Looks like it's some kind of ruins..." Brock answered as Hareta blinked, noticing the evil organization.

"Guys? Who are those people down there?" Hareta asked, pointing down at the organization. Everyone looked down as Hikaru widened his eyes, before gritting his teeth. "It's Team Galactic!" Dawn whispered in shock as Brock frowned. "Which means this place might have something to do with Time-Space Legend!" Brock guessed as Ash glanced at the Aura Pokémon.

"When Lucario sensed a lot of people, he must've sensed Team Galactic!" Ash guessed as Riley frowned at the organization's name. "Who are Team Galactic?" Riley asked as Brock answered. "They're trying to figure out the legends of Sinnoh Time-Space! And they're apparently going after Dialga and Palkia!" Brock explained as Hikaru clenched his fists even tighter.

 **"These people..."** Lucario growled as Riley widened his eyes, now understanding the situation. "I get it now! This must be the source!" Riley pointed out, surprising everyone, except Hikaru. "The low frequency sound waves that's causing all the trouble! They have to be coming from these ruins!" Riley explained as the Kanto trainer frowned, knowing how big it seemed.

"Whoa..." Ash breathed out as Hikaru's eyes glowed, as he searched for a certain someone, only for him to see that his father, Yamato, wasn't there with them. _"Yamato... You coward... So, you're not in this mission of yours, huh?"_ Hikaru thought angrily as his eyes returned to their yellow and green pupils. Infernape noticed this and put a hand on Hikaru's shoulder.

The Twinleaf boy felt it and calmed down a little, but kept his glowing glare at the ruins. "I had no idea that ruins made out of a metal like substance, even on Iron Island!" Riley admitted, as he showed his surprise to the group. "I'll bet Team Galactic discovered them by digging them up!" Dawn guessed as Hareta frowned at the organization's doing.

"But to go so far on harming Pokémon, don't they even care about what happens to them?" Hareta asked, trembling a little with both anger and sadness. "I don't think they do... Especially of one person that I know." Hikaru replied, as Dawn glanced at Hikaru, knowing who her boyfriend was talking about. **"You mean... your father?"** Infernape asked as Hikaru gulped.

"Yeah... I mean him, Infernape." Hikaru confirmed with a small nod and gritting teeth. Just then, Lucario's eyes noticed the key on the machine as he glared at it, warning everyone about it. **"That key... Master, that key must be the reason for all this cause!"** Lucario grunted as he pointed directly towards the key that was on the machine, being scanned.

"What? Then, you must be sensing great power! Focus your aura and find out as much as you can! It must have something to do with those sound waves!" Riley replied in shock, as Lucario nodded, before he surrounded himself in aura, scanning the key's reason and power. No one had noticed the Specter listening in to their conversation about the sound waves.

"Spund waves? Was that the reason why those Steel Types were going berserk? I guess we have more than enough reason to destroy those idiots, Winter." The Specter replied as his partner nodded in agreement. "Sol..." Absol agreed darkly, as she glared back at the evil organization. Down at the site, Mars held the key, walking it over to a shape that looked like the key!

It began to glow, as if it was responding to the shape, as the key floated out of Mars' hands and headed inside the shape! It was a perfect fit as the key began to glow, causing the pillars and the statues of Dialga and Palkia to glow! Everyone watched as the pillars started to glow, while Mars smirked, seeing that everything was going according to plan.

"Perfect... Just like Cyrus and Yamato said it would." Mars smirked evilly. As the statues and pillars kept glowing, a strong beam of light shot into the sky, startling everyone in the process. The light became brighter, blinding the group, Riley, the Specter, and their Pokémon in the process. "Argh! It's blinding! What is it!?" Dawn shrieked. **"It's hurting my eyes!"** Pickup grunted.

"My eyes! My eyes!" Hareta whined as he squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to get blinded. Lucario on the other hand, struggled to fight off the light that seemed to be breaking his aura shield. **"Urgh... It's... overpowering me...! ARGH!"** Lucario grunted, before he yelled in pain, being sent flying into the air, before he landed on the ground on his back, much to everyone's shock.

"Lucario! Are you alright!?" Riley gasped as Hikaru's eyes glowed, before he stopped them as he gritted his teeth. "I don't think so! That blinding light... It broke through his shield!" Hikaru explained, causing the others to gasp as the Aura Pokémon stood up, being surrounded by darkness, much to Ash and Hareta's dismay. "Lucario...!?" Ash gasped as Brock frowned.

"It's acting strange!" Brock pointed out. "No! Not Lucario!" Dawn gasped. It was indeed trouble as Lucario let out a berserk cry as he formed an Aura Sphere, preparing to attack everyone that stood in his way. **"Ugh... Disappear... Each and... every one of you... should just... DISAPPEAR!"** Lucario roared as Hikaru, Ash, Riley, and Hareta tried to stop them.

"Lucario, stop it!" "LUCARIO!" Ash and Riley yelled desperately together as they ran for Lucario. "Ash, Riley, no!" Hikaru yelled as he tried to stop those two. "You can't... You can't do this! Lucario!" Hareta pleaded as he tried to stop the Aura Pokémon too, as Infernape reached for his human brother, trying to stop him from being harmed. The Specrter watched in shock, seeing the group in peril.

"What... What are those people doing!?" The Specter gasped as he stood up, with Winter at his side. They could only watch as they were too far from the group to help them as of now. For Hikaru, he widened his eyes and gasped as he felt Infernape touching him, causing a dizzy feeling to reach him. _"Dimensional Scream...?! No! Not now!"_ Hikaru thought.

In the vision, he noticed himself, Ash, and Hareta attacking Team Galactic and Mars, as they managed to destroy the machine, only for the key to be spared as Mars managed to get it back from the attacks. It then showed him on how Mars confronted Ash, himself, Brock, and Riley as she began to threaten them with a button that seemed dangerous somehow.

"Hope you enjoy running!" Mars taunted as she headed inside the helicopter. For the final scene of the vision, he noticed Riley and Lucario, struggling as they created a giant ball of light, barricading something of some sort. Then, to his surprise, he noticed himself running in with Infernape, as he held his arms, focusing on something to do, as if he was trying to assist Riley and his partner!

Then, a ball of light formed from his hand, as he seemed to be summoning a small Aura Sphere, assisting the two aura users with his aura! Then, a bright light appeared, ending the Dimensional Scream's power, as it brought Hikaru back to reality. The Twinleaf boy widened his eyes, not understanding the vision.

"What... What could that all mean?" Hikaru whispered as he witnessed Lucario shooting the Aura Sphere at Ash, Riley, and Hareta!

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Air Slash, Metronome, Attract)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 13: VS Team Galactic! A Battle for Life!**

 **Chapter 14: The New Aura Guardian in Battle!**

 **Chapter 15: The Three Castaways! Diablo's Ocean!**

 **Chapter 16: Deoxys Come Forth! The Restoration!**

 **Chapter 17: A Phione in Love! Hareta's Curiosity!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

The Specter: Team Galactic... I finally found you, you bastards! I'm going to enjoy making you repent!

Ash: We can't hurt Lucario! He's already hurt as he is right now from those sound waves!

Barry: What's going on up there!? HEY! Hello!? Can anybody hear us down here!? Say something already!

Hikaru: You monsters... Where's Yamato?! I thought he would be here in this IMPORTANT mission of yours?

Mars: Tch... Commander Yamato's son, huh? We already have enough difficulties than we already have right now!

Riley: We must destroy that machine! It could be the only way to free all the Steel Types!


	13. VS Team Galactic! A Battle for Life!

**Chapter 13: VS Team Galactic! A Battle for Life!**

Last time, on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group met up with Iron Island's trainer named Riley, who was currently investigating the reason why all the Steel Types were going berserk as he and Lucario explained about the low frequency sound waves, that's causing all the commotion. Hikaru then gained his ability to understand what Pokémon were saying through aura.

Through the news, it left everyone amazed as well as their Pokémon. Barry on the other hand, had crashed onto Team Rocket and a masked boy named the Specter and his Absol named Winter. The two were currently hunting Team Galactic as the impatient trainer and the evil trio confronted Mars, only to be easily defeated by her as they were trapped in a large hole, much to the Specter's annoyance.

Turning back to the evil organization, the Specter prepared to attack when the time was right, while Hikaru and the others were headed to Team Galactic's way! As they were running, Infernape started to see that his human brother was changing, possibly due to the fact of the Aura power right now. Even Dawn and Ash were seeing this, as they started to get concerned for their friend.

Meanwhile, with the plan going perfectly as planned, Mars began to set up her final phase for the plan as Hikaru and the others arrived to the scene where they found the source of the low frequency sound waves. But just before they could take action, the key Mars had used caused a blinding light that overwhelmed Lucario, causing him to go berserk like the island's Steel Type Pokémon!

As Lucario attacked, Hikaru received another Dimensional Scream warning, as he witnessed the island being put in danger by Team Galactic, as he witnessed himself using aura to aid both Riley and Lucario! What could the vision mean, and what will happen to Iron Island and all the people and the Pokémon on this island? And what will Hikaru choose to do at this situation?

* * *

Lucario let out a berserk cry as he prepared an Aura Sphere attack, aiming it at the group, Hareta, and Riley! "Ugh... Disappear... Each and... every one of you... should just... DISAPPEAR!" Lucario roared as Hikaru, Riley, Hareta, and Ash tried to stop him. "Lucario, stop it!" "LUCARIO!" Ash and Riley yelled desperately together as they ran for Lucario, much to Hikaru's shock.

"Ash, Riley, no!" Hikaru yelled as he tried to stop those two, only for Infernape to hold him back as he prepared to counterattack with Flamethrower! "You can't... You can't do this! Lucario!" Hareta pleaded as he tried to stop the Aura Pokémon, too. The Specter could only watch and gape in shock as the group attempted to stop the Aura Pokémon from attacking in anger.

But, it was too late as the berserk Aura Pokémon shot his attack, aiming it at the group and their three Pokémon!

* * *

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Infernape)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)

(The Specter and his Absol, Winter, watch the moon to the sky)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Infernape uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru merges with Infernape, Infernape turns into Spirit-Infernape with new fiery power)

(Hikaru stands together with his eight Pokémon (one silhouetted) along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, and their Pokémon)

 **[Opening ends]**

* * *

As the Aura Sphere attack made contact, it made explosion as smoke poured out everywhere. As the Aura Pokémon finished his attack, he began to grunt and roar in pain, holding his head, as if his head was in terrible pain, somehow. As the smoke cleared, a barrier seemed to have blocked the Aura Sphere, with Riley being the one who used the power of aura in order to block the attack!

At this, both Pikachu and the Kanto trainer was shocked at this. **"What...?"** Pikachu breathed out in shock as Ash recognized the power that Riley had just used. "Is this an aura?" Ash asked in amazement as the Aura user stood up, glancing at his partner who was currently holding his head in pain. "You can work with aura too, Riley?" Brock asked, as he was surprised as well.

"The truth is, I've been training as an Aura Guardian with Lucario!" Riley explained, catching the Twinleaf boy's attention. "Aura Guardian?" Hikaru repeated as he blinked, before noticing Lucario in terrible pain. "But why is Lucario acting that way!? Lucario has been protecting itself with its aura, right?!" Dawn asked as the Twinleaf boy narrowed his glowing eyes, before making an explanation.

"Like I said, something more powerful broke through Lucario's shield, overpowering him and causing him to go berserk as well!" Hikaru explained as he turned back to the blinding light from the ruins. "What you said is true. Something more powerful than Lucario's aura is coming from the ruins! Too powerful for Lucario to protect itself against!" Riley explained, fearing his partner's pain.

As he said that, the Aura Pokémon stopped yelling as he formed a Bone Rush attack, slamming it all against on the ground, while frightening most of the Geodude in the process! "Lucario is in pain... He's going berserk... Just like those other Steel Types in this island..." Hareta whimpered as he fell to his knees while holding his head, not wanting to hear any more of the Aura Pokémon's pain any longer.

 **"No! Stop it right now!"** Pikachu demanded as Infernape got ready to use Flamethrower. **"Stop this right now before I force you to stop!"** Infernape demanded along as the Kanto trainer attempted to stop the Aura Pokémon as well. "Stop it, Lucario!" Ash pleaded as the Aura user took out his Pokeball, attempting to return his partner to it! "Lucario, return!" Riley called.

The red beam shot towards Lucario, only for him to dodge and slam Bone Rush right onto his master's right hand! **"Get out of my sight! Disappear!"** Lucario roared angrily as he slammed Bone Rush at Riley, knocking him to the ground. "ARGH!" Riley yelled as he was slammed to the ground by the direct attack. **"Disappear... Just... DISAPPEAR!"** Lucario bellowed as he jumped.

He then aimed the Bone Rush attack at Riley, as Hikaru gritted his teeth, before he ran towards the Aura user. "That's enough!" Hikaru yelled as the Bone Rush made the hit... on Hikaru's right wrist! "Ah!?" Riley gasped as the others were shocked at the Twinleaf boy's actions. "No! Hikaru!" Dawn shrieked in dismay as Infernape angrily leapt up, aiming Mach Punch at Lucario to defend Hikaru.

 **"Get away from him!"** Infernape shouted out loud, as he slammed Lucario away with his Mach Punch attack. At the blow, the Aura Pokémon skidded on the ground, then held his head, as if he were in pain! **"AAAARRGGH!"** Lucario screamed as Ash and Brock ran over, restraining the Aura Pokémon, so that they could prevent him from doing any more damage and harm!

"Lucario! You've got to stop it!" Ash called. "Try to calm down!" Brock called as he helped Ash with restraining the berserk Aura Pokémon. **"Lucario! Come on! Snap out of it!"** Pikachu called as he tried to call his Aura friend back. Meanwhile, Dawn and Hareta both ran over to the Aura user, checking to see if he was alright or not. "Riley! Are you alright!?" Dawn asked.

 **"Riley...?"** Piplup replied along as the Aura user confirmed that he was fine. "Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." Riley assured as he turned to the Kanto trainer and the Twinleaf boy. "Ash! Hikaru! I need the two of you to get Pikachu and Infernape to use Flamethrower on Lucario!" Riley called, much to Hikaru's surprise and Ash's dismay. "Thunderbolt and Flamethrower!? Riley, Lucario's in pain!" Ash protested.

"Do it for Lucario!" Riley called. At the call, the Kanto trainer gritted his teeth, not wanting to harm the Aura Pokémon, who seemed to be in so much pain right now. Hikaru on the other hand grew unsure, whether if it was right to harm a comrade as Infernape tugged on his shoulder, catching the Twinleaf boy's attention. "Infernape...?" Hikaru replied as the Flame Pokémon nodded.

 **"What Riley said is right. We have to do it! It we hesitate now, there's no telling what Lucario can do right now! And that goes for Team Galactic, too!"** Infernape reminded, causing Hikaru to widen his eyes, before he knew what his starter was saying was true. "You're right..." Hikaru agreed, as he got up and prepared to call for the attack, much to Dawn's surprise.

"Hikaru!? Are you sure you know what you're doing!?" Dawn asked as the Twinleaf boy turned to his girlfriend, giving her a small smile and a serious nod. "I'm positive. What Infernape told me was true. There's no time to hesitate!" Hikaru explained, as Hareta widened his eyes, as he was dismayed to see his friend would choose to attack a friend, with Ash feeling the same.

"Hikaru, no! We can't hurt Lucario! He's already in pain right now!" Ash pleaded as the Twinleaf boy stepped up, not hearing it at all. "So do you have any better ideas? Because this is the only option we have right now! If you won't attack, Ash... Then, I will! Infernape, get ready!" Hikaru called. **"Alright! Just tell me the word, bro!"** Infernape replied as he got ready to attack.

"No! Don't do it, Hikaru! Infernape!" Ash pleaded, as the Twinleaf boy's eyes glowed, with Infernape preparing to use his attack. The Kanto trainer could only watch as his Sinnoh friend was about to attack, despite his pleading of not to. _"Hikaru... What is up with you?!"_ Ash thought, knowing that the Hikaru he knew would hesitate to attack a Pokémon, unless if it was an enemy.

But the Hikaru he's seeing right now didn't seem hesitant at all. And the one he was about to attack with Infernape was Lucario, a friend and a comrade of theirs!

 **Meanwhile...**

At Prof. Rowan's laboratory, the Sinnoh Professor and the assistants were currently working on something, until Yuzo received news and data from Iron Island. "Sir! We detected a powerful energy source... from Iron Island!" Yuzo explained, as the Sinnoh Professor frowned at the news. But, he wasn't the only one to receive these news as Prof. Carolina also received the energy sources as well!

It was at the Celestic Town Historical Center as the assistants and workers received energy data as they all began to work on it. "A strong energy is emanating from Mt. Coronet! It's maintaining extreme power levels!" One of the assistants said as Carolina frowned at this. "Right. Continue to monitor! We must coordinate with the other research facilities and collect all data!" Prof. Carolina ordered.

The research facilities weren't the only ones catching the news as in Veilstone City, the meteorites were shining brightly, catching the citizens by surprise, as they didn't know what the glow was for. Even Reggie, who was working at his house, noticed the glow from fat, as he could only stare at the glowing light, unsure of what was going on at the moment.

 **Back at Iron Island...**

The Specter watched in shock and annoyance as an extremely blind light was coming from the pillars and the statues of Dialga and Palkia. He glared down at Team Galactic, getting suspicious of them. "What did those idiots do now!? And what is this blinding light!?" The Specter snapped as Winter glared at the organization below, as she that a disaster is coming, with the way things are.

At the hole below, Team Rocket and Barry witnessed the glow of Dialga and Palkia's faces, causing the evil trio to shiver a little. "That is not a healthy glow..." Jessie commented. "Perhaps not healthy for us!" James added as Meowth began to panic. "Well, I doubt that they care!" Meowth shrieked as Barry stood up, looking around for something that can help them get out.

"Argh... Well, we got to get to the bottom of this!" Barry declared, knowing that this was no time to waste. He looked up at the hole high above, knowing that it was going to be hard, getting out from where they were. _"Just what is going on up there?"_ The impatient trainer thought, unsure of what was really happening.

At the ruins, Mars smirked evilly, while watching as the plan was going well. The beam of light would give Team Galactic the location of where the Spear Pillar would be in Mt. Coronet, which would make it easier for them to find it and create the new world! And of course, her boss, Cyrus, would be the one to rule it, with his second-in-command, Yamato.

The grunts typed and worked on their computers, gathering data from the energy beam and the energy coming from Mt. Coronet. "Headquarters. G-2 reporting! High energy beam from Iron Island has successfully reached its target!" Mars explained, as she explained the process of the final plan to the Galactic Headquarters, which Saturn received, as he smiled.

 **At the Galactic Headquarters...**

"Roger..." Saturn called as he turned to Cyrus and Yamato, as the two were waiting for the news and for the process to be finished. "Cyrus, sir. And Commander Yamato, the beam had reached Mt. Coronet as exactly as planned. In addition, we're detecting a powerful energy source directly from Mt. Coronet! Much like the one from Iron Island." Saturn explained.

"We can assume Spear Pillar is located somewhere within this zone of energy! We're now pinpointing its location." Saturn explained as Cyrus gave a curt nod, before making some new orders. "Maintain current beam energy levels. And as for Mars, tell her to standby." Cyrus ordered, with Saturn immediately obeying the order. "Yes, sir." Saturn replied as he contacted Mars once again.

"Mars, maintain current status and await further orders!" Saturn called as Mars agreed. Yamato on the other hand, didn't smile at all. In his mind, he seemed to resisting something, but he didn't show it in his face as he clenched his fists. "I just know it... There will be interference going with this plan..." Yamato assured, as Cyrus glanced at his second-in-command for a moment.

He then turned his attention back to the screen where he waits for further news, as the scanning on Mt. Coronet was going by.

 **Back to Iron Island...**

Ash and Brock were still restraining Lucario, who was still going berserk, due to the low frequency sound waves coming from Team Galactic's machine. Riley again tried to get Ash to attack with Pikachu, while Hikaru was ready to strike when the time was right. "Use Thunderbolt on Lucario while you can! Hurry!" Riley called, causing the Kanto trainer to be hesitant once more.

"You've got to do it, Ash!" Brock called, much to Ash's shock. "But, Brock...!?" Ash started to protest, until the Kanto breeder made a serious face, knowing that this was no time to be hesitant. "I know how you feel, but you've got no choice!" Brock called, much to Ash's disbelief, as Hareta could only watch Lucario struggling, as his face darkened, before he looked at Ash with his choice.

"Ash, do it! End Lucario's pain right now!" Hareta called, much to everyone's surprise. "Hareta!?..." Ash gasped as Hikaru clenched his fists, getting annoyed with the hesitation. "Ash, I'll say this again! Either you get Pikachu to attack with Thunderbolt, or I'll attack if you won't!" Hikaru threatened, signaling Infernape to prepare his Flamethrower, much to the Kanto trainer's shock again.

 **"Ash!"** Pikachu called, catching Ash's attention. The Electric Type stepped up, making his words to his human friend. **"I don't want to this, too... But, with Lucario going berserk like this, then this is something we have to do!"** Pikachu explained, as the Kanto trainer frowned at his Electric Type partner, knowing that he couldn't argue with his Pokémon.

"Pikachu... You too?" Ash whispered in shock as he turned back to Lucario, who was still struggling amd yelling in pain. Knowing that he was outnumbered, and knowing his friends were right, the Kanto trainer turned to Hikaru, Infernape, and Pikachu, making his call. "Okay... Hikaru! Let's do it together!" Ash called, causing the Twinleaf boy to smile and nod as he glanced at Infernape.

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt on Lucario!" "Infernape, fire Flamethrower!" Ash and Hikaru called, aiming their attacks on the Aura Pokémon. At the two attacks, it struck Lucario, Ash, and Brock! All three screamed in pain as they tumbled onto the ground, stunned by the double attacks. But for Lucario, he quickly recovered as he stood up, running towards the beam of light!

 **"Lucario... He's heading to where Team Galactic is right now!"** Infernape grunted as he noticed what Lucario was planning in his berserk state. "Got it... After him!" Hikaru called as he ran after the Aura Pokémon. Ash, Brock, Hareta, and Dawn followed, as Riley struggled to follow, due to the surprise attacks he took from his partner as they all attempted to follow the Aura Pokémon!

For the Aura Pokémon, he ran down to where the ruins where as he jumped over the hole where Team Rocket and Barry was! Barry noticed this and widened his eyes in surprise. "Hey! That looked like Lucario!" Barry pointed out, catching the evil trio's attention. As for the Specter, he narrowed his eyes, deciding that it was time to reveal themselves to the evil organization.

"Winter, are you ready?" The Specter called. "Absol!" Winter replied with a nod as the two slid down to lower grounds, where the ruins were near. For the Aura Pokémon, it angrily glared at the machine, as Mars noticed it, much to her annoyance. "Those Steel Types are so annoying! Purugly, chase it away!" Mars ordered, which her Normal Type obeyed as it lunged for Lucario.

As everyone watched from higher grounds, they noticed that Lucario was immediately outnumbered, as he shot an Aura Sphere at the Golbats, out of anger. **"Get out of my sight!"** Lucario bellowed as he shot his attack, only for the Golbats to dodge and launch multiple Shadow Ball attacks on him! **"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"** Lucario screamed as Purugly leapt in the air, using Fury Swipes!

It slashed Lucario away, slamming him into a construction machine and on the ground. "Oh no! Lucario!" Hareta gasped in shock as Riley could only grit his teeth, in frustration that his partner was taken down by the enemy. But, before he fell unconscious, Lucario groaned, aiming to reach for the machine that he failed to destroy, only for him to fall unconscious, before he could move anymore.

"Lucario!?" **"Oh no..."** Dawn and Piplup cried in shock as Ash glared at Mars. "Riley! We've got to do something!" Ash called, as the Aura user blinked, before making his guess and orders. "Not so fast! Let's destroy that machine first!" Riley called, as the Kanto breeder noticed something about the machine as he gave the question to the Aura user.

"Riley, do you think that's what's causing all the Steel Types to all be in agony?" Brock asked, as Riley shook his head, unsure as he made one point, though. "Not sure... But with Lucario going after it with such a vengeance, then it has to be worth a try!" Riley answered as the Twinleaf boy frowned. "Right... I think can see where you're going..." Hikaru agreed, clenching his fists in anger.

"Right!" Ash agreed along. With that said, the group started to head for lower grounds. Ash, Riley, Hareta, Brock, and Hikaru all leapt over the giant hole where Barry and Team Rocket was, catching the impatient trainer's surprise. "Ash? And Hikaru?" Barry yelped in surprise as Dawn and Piplup started to jump over as well. But unfortunately, the Water Type jumped too weakly, causing it to fall!

"Ah! Oh no, Piplup!" Dawn shrieked as she watched her starter fall to the hole, until he was caught by Barry. "Whoa... Piplup?" Barry replied in surprise, much to the Twinleaf girl's shock. "Ah!? Barry!?" Dawn gasped as the impatient trainer smirked. "What do you know! Dawn!" Barry called, as the evil trio were surprised to see the Twinleaf girl as well. "Twerpette?" Team Rocket gasped.

The Specter, meanwhile slid down with Winter, landing right behind where Dawn is. "Is that guy your friend?" The Specter asked, catching Dawn by surprise. "Eek! Wh-Who are you!?" Dawn shrieked as the boys turned to see Dawn being confronted by the masked boy and his Absol. "Dawn!?... What... Who are you!?" Hikaru started, before he glared at the Specter.

"..." The Specter remained silent as he looked down at the evil trio and the impatient trainer. "Huh!? The Specter!?" Barry yelped as Jessie glared at the masked boy. "Not you again! It's the masked twerp!" Jessie shrieked as Ash and Hareta glanced at the Specter, who sighed in disappointment. "And I thought you idiots were going to take down Team Galactic..." The Specter grumbled.

He shook his head again, before he passed the Twinleaf girl and right where the others were. "Hold on... Just who are you? And why are you here?!" Hikaru demanded, as Infernape tried to hold him back. "People call me the Specter. And my goal is to eliminate Team Galactic from the Sinnoh region." The Specter explained simply, catching everyone by surprise.

"Eliminate Team Galactic...?" Hareta repeated as the masked boy ran off, getting to lower grounds. "Hey! Wait!" Ash called as the Twinleaf boy turned to his girlfriend. "Dawn! Do you need any help?" Hikaru called as Dawn shook her head with a small smile. "Mm mm. Don't worry, Hikaru! We'll be just fine! You guys go on ahead!" Dawn assured as Hareta frowned, shaking his head.

"Hold on... There's no telling of what might happen to you alone. Can I... stay with you?" Hareta asked, catching the Twinleaf boy and girl by surprise, before Dawn smiled. "Alright... I'll be counting on you to protect me, Hareta!" Dawn replied, as the Twinleaf boy sighed, seeing that his little friend managed to convince his girlfriend to stay with her until their comrades were safe again.

"Alright... Then you two take care of Barry!" Ash agreed as he ran off, as the two trainers nodded. Hikaru started to follow with Infernape at his side, until he glanced at the little boy looking down at the hole with his girlfriend. "Hey! Hareta!" Hikaru called, catching the little boy's attention. "Uh huh?" Hareta asked as the Twinleaf boy made his request to him.

"Take care of Dawn for me, alright?" Hikaru asked, causing Dawn to blush and smile lightly as the little boy made his salute and nodded. "Alright! I'll do my best!" Hareta replied as he took out a Pokéball, getting ready to battle if something came out. With that accepted, the Twinleaf boy and his Flame Pokémon followed Ash, Riley, and Brock, following where the Specter was going.

As for Dawn and Hareta, the two lowered a rope down to the hole, allowing Team Rocket and Barry to reach it! They all sighed in relief, seeing that now they can get out. "What a gall!" Jessie sighed happily as Dawn glared at he two groups, knowing that there wasn't much time left. "Quick! Grab on!" Dawn called, as Jessie, James, Barry, Meowth, and Mime Jr. all grabbed the rope!

Seeing each other grab the rope at the same time, they all glared at each other, both trying to climb on first. "What are you doing!?" Barry snapped, pulling on the rope as Jessie, James, and Meowth tried to pull back, glaring back at the impatient trainer. "Hmph! What you're not doing!" The evil trio snapped together, much to Hareta's confusion and Dawn's annoyance.

"It really doesn't matter who goes first, so somebody just... Huh!?" Dawn started, until both she and Hareta started to feel shaking from below! Both trainers turned to see Steelix coming at them, breaking the rope in the process! "EEEEK!" "AAHHH!" Both Dawn and Hareta screamed as they also fell down the hole, startling Ash, Hikaru, Brock, and Riley in the process.

"No! Dawn! Hareta!" Hikaru gasped as Infernape glared at the Steelix going berserk. **"That Steelix...! It knocked both of them down!"** Infernape snapped angrily as Riley gritted his teeth, seeing that there was another critical situation. "Oh no!" Riley grunted as both Dawn and Hareta fell onto Barry's back, much to the impatient trainer's annoyance as he glared at the two.

"I'm gonna fine you both for falling on me!" Barry snapped, as Hareta sheepishly scratched his head as Dawn nervously laughed, while apologizing in the process. "Uh... Sorry, Barry!" Dawn apologized as the evil trio groaned, seeing that their enemies' plans have failed. "I should have known..." Jessie sighed as Meowth finished her thoughts with his comment. "Never trust the twerps!" Meowth added.

But suddenly, there was a big roar, causing everyone to look up and see a Steelix roaring and biting its way towards them! "It's a Steelix!" Barry gasped. "He's coming straight at us!" Hareta pointed out in shock. At seeing their possible end, James held Mime Jr. and Carnivine, hugging them both in comfort. "No matter what happens, old chums... We're all in this together!" James assured.

"Mime mime!" "Carn..." Mime. Jr and Carnivine whimpered as they hugged their trainer back. Everyone squeezed their eyes tight, not wanting to see or feel their end, until they felt something protecting them as they all opened their eyes and saw a barrier protecting them from Steelix's assault! Hareta blinked, before noticing Riley using his powers to stabilize the barrier.

"It's Riley! He's using aura to protect us!" Hareta exclaimed happily, as Dawn noticed him as well. "That's great!" **"I thought we were goners!"** Dawn sighed in relief as Piplup smiled, realizing that they survived, thanks to their human friend. Barry on the other hand, was confused on who the Aura user was as he frowned. "I give... Who's Riley?" Barry asked.

The question wasn't answered as Ash, Hikaru, and Brock ran over to the Aura user, who seemed to be struggling against Steelix's resistance. "Riley!" Ash called as the Aura user glanced at his three comrades, making the call. "I'll handle this! But meanwhile, you guys go and take care of that machine with that masked boy!" Riley called, as the Twinleaf boy bit his lips, with his pupils glowing brighter once again.

"Alright... We'll be counting on you, Riley!" Hikaru replied. He turned to Infernape, wanting to know about his condition. "Infernape. Are you ready to fight?" Hikaru asked as the Flame Pokémon grinned at his human brother with a thumbs up. **"You should know that, brother! You always know if I can fight or not!"** Infernape teased, causing Hikaru to nod back with a smile.

He turned to Ash and Brock, giving them the signal with his eyes as they nodded, prepared to fight as well. "Staravia! I choose you!" Ash called, as he summoned his Flying Type out for battle. "Sudowoodo! Croagunk! Let's go!" Brock called. He summoned his two Pokémon, as the two were ready for battle! Finally, Hikaru took out a Pokéball, summoning his Flying Type.

"Togetic, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called, as he summoned his Flying Type out for battle. With their Pokémon ready to go, the Kanto breeder made a plan as he turned to the two boys. "We'll distract Team Galactic with that masked boy, while at the same time, you two blow that machine to bits!" Brock called. "Roger." "Right, Brock!" Hikaru and Ash agreed together.

With everything settled, the three slid down to lower grounds as the Specter confronted Mars. The commander glared at her enemy, who was preparing to take out his pistols. Winter was ready to strike, in case if her master was about to get hurt. "Who are you!? You don't seem to be on our side, especially with your hideous appearance!" Mars snapped as the Specter scoffed.

"I'm someone that's on an important mission for my group... A mission that I will complete no matter what! And that starts, by eliminating your plan to build the new world!" The Specter declared, much to Mars' annoyance. "I won't let you! Purugly, attack-" Mars started, before she blinked, noticing some newcomers as she gritted her teeth in annoyance as she knew who they were.

It was Ash, Hikaru, and Brock! They were skidding down to lower grounds with Pikachu, Infernape, Togetic, Croagunk, Sudowoodo, and Staravia at their side! "Argh! Not them!" Mars snapped, catching the Specter's attention as he and Winter turned to see the three skid down as he sighed, before smiling a little. "Well, those three are late to the party." The Specter sighed.

As he was distracted, Mars used this chance to call Purugly to make its attack. "Argh! What do they want!? Don't let them get any closer!" Mars called. At the call, Purugly zipped past the Specter and Winter, as the Golbats flew towards their enemies as well! The Specter blinked, before he glared back at Mars. "Are you prepared to repent? Because this is the end for you!" The Specter assured.

"Don't count on it! Bronzor, let's go!" Mars called as she summoned her Steel-Psychic Type out to battle. "Winter! Use Razor Wind!" The Specter called as the Disaster Pokémon shot her attack at Bronzor. As for the others, they ran past the unconscious Lucario, with Ash gritting his teeth, promising that they will complete the unfinished task. "Just hang in there, Lucario!" Ash called.

He then turned to his two Pokémon, making his call for an attack. "Staravia! Take Pikachu and get going!" Ash called. At the call, the evolved Starling Pokémon flew as Pikachu landed on his back, as Hikaru and Brock made their attacks onto the Golbats. "Sudowoodo! Use Double-Edge, and Croagunk! Use Brick Break!" Brock called, pointing at some of the Golbats.

"Infernape! Flamethrower! And Togetic, you use AncientPower!" Hikaru called. **"Roger that!" "Understood!"** Infernape and Togetic cried as they shot their attacks at the Golbats, knocking some of them down! **"Take that, you dumb bats!"** Sudowoodo grunted, as he bashed most of the Golbats, as Croagunk knocked the others down with Brick Break, causing them to all screech in pain.

Back to Mars and the Specter, the Team Galactic Commander was struggling to keep the Specter at bay as she was actually losing to him. "Argh! Bronzor, use Hypnosis!" "Think again! Winter, use Flamethrower!" The two called at the same time. As Bronzor attempted to put Winter to sleep, the Disaster Pokémon blasted it away with a powerful Flamethrower attack, knocking it out!

"No! I'm actually losing!?" Mars snapped as she returned Bronzor back to its Pokéball. Just then, she noticed Staravia and Pikachu flying around her, causing her to get confused. "What are they doing- Ah!" Mars started, then gasped as she noticed that the Flying Type was headed straight for the machine. "Now I know what they want!" Mars gasped as she took out her contact piece.

"Headquarters, this is G-2! There's a problem!" Mars called, contacting the headquarters.

 **Back at the Galactic Headquarters...**

As Mars informed him about the trouble, Saturn frowned and sighed. "Roger... I regret to say this, but Mars reported that Level E is having trouble." Saturn explained, causing Cyrus to grit his teeth, while Yamato only raised his eyebrows. "Tch... It's him..." Cyrus grunted as Hikaru's father remained silent. "So... You decided to resist us, Hikaru?" Yamato whispered with a dark grin.

 **Back to Iron Island...**

Seeing that Mars was distracted, the Specter made his chance to target the machine. "Your opponent is me, Mars! Winter! Use Razor Wind towards the machine!" The Specter called. This startled the commander as she could only watch as the Absol launched a Razor Wind attack towards the machine! "No! I can't let you destroy it!" Mars snapped as she called for Purugly.

"Quick, Staravia! Hurry!" Ash called. He and Hikaru ran as the Twinleaf boy called for his Pokémon as well. "Infernape and Togetic! Pick up the pace!" Hikaru ordered as his two Pokémon nodded as they ran or flew faster towards the machine. "Now, Pikachu! Help Absol with Thunderbolt!" Ash called. "Infernape, Flamethrower! And Togetic! Air Slash!" Hikaru yelled, pointing at the machine.

At the orders, the three Pokémon shot their special attacks at the machine, joining in with Winter's Razor Wind attack. But, what they didn't expect was for five Golbats to protect the machine with their bodies! "Ah!?" **"What the?!"** Ash and Pikachu gasped together as they were shocked to see the Pokémon defending the harmful machine as the Specter gritted his teeth in annoyance.

 **"They defended the machine!? Just how stubborn are they!?"** Infernape snapped angrily. **"I think a lot stubborn..."** Togetic answered as Hikaru narrowed his glowing eyes. Mars stepped besides the machine, refusing to let anyone interfere with their plans. "Stop them, Purugly! Stop them all with your Fury Swipes!" Mars ordered, causing Purugly to attack with its claws!

"That's what you think! Infernape, counter with Close Combat!" Hikaru called. **"I'm on it!"** Infernape snapped as he stunned Purugly with a punch to the stomach, before he punched and kicked Purugly several times, as Hikaru made the finishing move. "Wrap it up with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru called, allowing his Fire Type starter to smash Purugly to the ground with Flame Wheel.

"No! Purugly!" Mars gasped. The Specter smirked under his mask, seeing that the task of destroying the machine became much more easier as he noticed more Golbats flying by. "One more time! Winter, use Razor Wind at those pesky Golbats!" The Specter called. **"Alright!"** Winter called as she launched another Razor Wind attack at the Golbats, inflicting great amount of damage.

"Staravia! Use Brave Bird!" "Togetic, AncientPower once more!" Ash and Hikaru called together. Nodding in unison, the two Flying Types bashed the Golbats away with their attacks, knocking them all down again, much to the shock of Mars. "Ah!? What!?" Mars gasped as she noticed Pikachu high in the air, with Infernape at his side. The two starters looked as if they were ready to attack.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" "Infernape, finish this with Flamethrower!" The two boys called together. At the call, both Pikachu and Infernape blasted their attacks onto the machine, causing it to explode, much to Mars' dismay as she gritted her teeth. "No!" Mars snapped as the Kanto trainer grinned. "Yes! Alright!" Ash cheered as Hikaru smirked. "Your machine is history!" Hikaru replied.

As the machine had exploded, so did the beam of light as the key was sent flying into the air by an explosion, until it was caught by another Golbat, catching Ash, Hikaru, Brock, and the Specter's surprise, as well as their Pokémon. "Look at that!" Ash called as Brock and Hikaru widened their eyes in surprise to see the key falling into Mars' hands once more as she sighed in relief.

"As long as we have this, we'll be fine!" Mars assured, as the Specter glared at her. "So that's the source of all of these disasters?" The Specter hissed. At the same time, Hikaru's eye pupils returned to normal, ending his Aura powers as he panted, feeling exhausted for some reason. "Gah... I... I guess I... overdid it... with my aura..." Hikaru panted. "Infernape?" Infernape asked in concern, much to Hikaru's shock.

"Infernape... I can't... understand what you're saying anymore..." Hikaru replied sadly, causing the Flame Pokémon and Togetic to widen their eyes, before the starter smiled, before rubbing his back in comfort. "In. Infernape..." Infernape assured as Togetic tried to comfort her trainer as well with a small smile on her face. "Togetic. To." Togetic said, causing the Twinleaf boy smiled weakly.

The Specter watched as the Twinleaf boy's Pokémon comforting him as he smiled a little under his mask, seeing a strong bond between Hikaru and his Pokémon. He then glanced at the pillars of the ruins and the statues of Dialga and Palkia, as the two statues stopped glowing, ending the energy beam as one pillar fell to the ground, looking dead now at the moment.

Back at the hole, the two faces of Dialga and Palkia stopped glowing as well, much to everyone's surprise. "They stopped glowing!" Barry replied as everyone then looked up to see that Steelix had stopped resisting Riley's aura, much to Hareta's joy. "And all the Steel Type Pokémon... I think they're going back to normal!" Hareta said happily as they watched Steelix looking around curiously.

The Aura user sighed in relief, seeing that it was back to normal. "Phew... It woke up." Riley sighed. He turned to see that Lucario groaned, before waking up, recovering from his berserk state. Hikaru, Ash, Brock, and the Specter, on the other hand all saw that the Steel Types were also returning to normal, being free from their painful and berserk state now!

The Twinleaf boy smiled, seeing that everything was back to normal now, now that the Steel Type Pokémon are no longer in pain and are no longer being berserk now. Infernape noticed the smile and smiled as well, believing that their task was a success at the moment. "Well... We did it." Hikaru replied. "Toge Toge." Togetic agreed happily with a smile. "In Infernape!" Infernape cried out in triumph.

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

 **C** **hapter 14: The New Aura Guardian in Battle!**

 **Chapter 15: The Three Castaways! Diablo's Ocean!**

 **Chapter 16: Deoxys Comes Forth! The Restoration!**

 **Chapter 17: A Phione in Love! Hareta's Curiosity** **!**

 **Chapter 18: Love Comes and Go! Phione Fights!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Mars: Don't get any closer than where you are! This island will soon explode into a million pieces!

Hareta: WHAT!? You rigged this place with bombs! Why would you do something cruel like that!?

The Specter: Team Galactic... You bastards really are cowards, you know that?

Riley: Mars said that she would blow this island up, and she was serious! I can't even count them all!

Hikaru: Hey, Riley! Remember what you said? You said that my Aura was much stronger than yours!

Riley: Hold on! You don't mean that you want to get involved in this situation!? It's too dangerous for you, Hikaru!


	14. The New Aura Guardian in Battle!

**Chapter 14: The New Aura Guardian in Battle!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", with Lucario going berserk on the group, Hareta, and Riley, the situation became much more difficult for the group as they tried to calm Lucario down, with the Kanto trainer being hesitant to attack a comrade like Lucario, as Riley even ordered Ash to attack with Hikaru, as the Twinleaf boy wasn't hesitant like he was before, much to Ash's dismay.

Finally agreeing to attack, Lucario was knocked back, but it immediately recovered, preparing to attack Team Galactic's machine, only for Mars and Purugly to intervene, knocking the Aura Pokémon out. Seeing Lucario desperate to destroy the machine, Riley made a plan to destroy it to save all the Steel Types, with the unintentional help from the Specter and his Absol, Winter!

But then, both Dawn and Hareta had fallen into the same hole where Barry and Team Rocket was, forcing Riley to protect them when a Steelix started to attack them. This left Hikaru, Ash, and Brock in charge of destroying the machine as the Specter had defeated Mars, distracting her enough to let both Ash and Hikaru destroy the machine with Pikachu and Infernape's special attacks.

With the machine now destroyed, the plan wasn't completely foiled as Team Galactic still had the Spear Key with them, which would be needed for their next plan for Spear Pillar. But the positive effect on destroying the machine, was that now that the low frequency sound waves were gone, all the Steel Types of Iron Island, including Lucario, were free from their painful experiences!

But, it wasn't over yet, as Hikaru remembered about Mars having one sneaky and evil plan to eradicate him and his friends, as well as the island.

* * *

The Twinleaf boy smiled, seeing that everything was back to normal now, now that the Steel Type Pokémon are no longer in pain and are no longer being berserk now. Infernape noticed the smile and smiled as well, believing that their task was a success at the moment. "Well... We did it." Hikaru replied. "Toge Toge." Togetic agreed happily with a smile. "In Infernape!" Infernape cried out in triumph.

Ash and Brock smiled as well, seeing that every Steel Types were unharmed now, thanks to the destruction of the machine. "Wow! That machine really was the cause!" Ash exclaimed, seeing that it was a success. "We did it!" "Yeah!" Brock said, as the Kanto trainer agreed with his old friend. "Staravia!" "Pika!" "Sudowoodo!" All the Pokémon all cheered for the success, while Croagunk just smirked.

The Specter, on the other hand, glared at Mars who returned Purugly back to its Pokeball, as she gritted her teeth for the failure. "Just as we thought Spear Pillar could be found, Commander Yamato's son and his friends just had to interfere!" Mars snapped angrily, catching the Specter's surprise as he widened his eyes, before he gave a glance at the weakened Twinleaf boy.

 _"Yamato...? That guy... He's Yamato Platinum's son!?"_ The Specter thought in shock, before he clenched his fists, despite of not trying to show his anger. Winter glanced at her human friend, noticing his anger as she frowned. "Absol?" The Disaster Pokémon asked, as the Specter shook his head, before taking off his mask and hood. "I'm fine, Winter... I'm just... fine." The Specter lied.

At the hole, Dawn, Barry, and Team Rocket all watched as Steelix left, causing them to all sigh in relief. "Looks like Hikaru, Ash, and Brock did it!" Dawn sighed, seeing that it could be a success. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed as the impatient trainer frowned of what the Twinleaf girl was saying. "They did what? What are you talking about?" Barry asked, confused on what his rivals and friend just did.

 **Back at the Galactic Headquarters...**

"The energy beam has been interrupted! We currently have sixty percent of Mt. Coronet's scan, but as of this moment, we have yet to locate Spear Pillar." Saturn explained as Cyrus frowned, before glancing at Yamato, who remained silent and calm. "It seems your prediction of interference was correct, Yamato." Cyrus replied as the second-in-command kept his silence as he sighed.

Seeing that his second-in-command was in no mood to talk, the boss turned to Saturn with a new order. "Instruct Mars to retreat, but also make sure that no one follows them." Cyrus instructed as the Commander glanced at his boss. "But, do we proceed as planned?" Saturn asked as the Galactic boss smirked evilly, saying one word that could lead the group to serious danger.

"Obliteration..." Cyrus hissed, catching the second-in-command by surprise as he gritted his teeth. He was the one that was supposed to eliminate his son, but seeing that his boss was ordering something extreme for his son and his friends, he wouldn't have that chance. Knowing not to go against Cyrus, Yamato kept his mouth shut as he remained silent as Saturn issued another order.

 **Back to Iron Island...**

"Retreat at once!" Mars called, calling the grunts to escape. "Sir!" All the grunts replied as they picked up their briefcases and headed off to their helicopter. Some seem to be planning something else as they headed off to a different direction! The Specter noticed this and let out an annoyed grunt, seeing his enemies escaping with their crucial item for their next plan for the new world.

"Hold it right there, you bastards!" The Specter snapped as he and Winter ran after the evil organization. "We're not letting them get away this time!" Ash snapped. At seeing the evil organization escape, Hikaru managed to recover enough to return Togetic as Ash and Brock returned Sudowoodo, Croagunk, and Starsvia as they ran after them with Riley and the recovered Lucario at their side.

What they didn't know, was that some of the Galactic Grunts had headed inside the ruins to place something inside for something extreme. The other grunts retreated back to the helicopter with Mars following. "Stop, you cowards! I said, stop!" The Specter snapped, catching the commander's attention as she noticed her masked enemy confronting her with his Dark Type partner.

"Stop, Team Galactic!" Ash cried as he, Hikaru, Brock, and Riley confronted her as well. "What are you doing here!? What do you want!?" Riley demanded as Mars remained silent, before she smirked evilly and turned around, revealing a detonation button! "Alright. Come any closer and I'll blow up the entire island!" Mars warned, catching her enemies by surprise and anger.

"Blow it up!?" Ash repeated in shock. "You wired everything with bombs!?" Brock snapped angrily as Hikaru widened his eyes before his eyes glowed yellow and green once again. "Just how... Just how many innocent people and Pokémon are you planning to hurt and make them suffer for!?" Hikaru hissed angrily as Mars remained silent, ignoring the Twinleaf boy's angry question.

The Specter clenched his fists as he took off his hood and mask and snapped at the commander for her cowardice. "You bastards are really cowards, you know that!?" The Soecter snapped as Mars scoffed. "Insult us all you want, it won't change a thing! We'll do anything to accomplish our plan, even if it means to obliterate the citizens and the Pokémon in this island!" Mars sneered.

Both the Specter and Hikaru gritted their teeths, both furious at the commander for her murderous reason and attempt as Riley glanced at Lucario. "Lucario... Find them all!" Riley ordered as the Aura Pokémon nodded. He then closed his eyes, using his aura to search for the bombs that were around the island as Mars taunted the group, while letting her grunts escape inside the helicopter.

"I'm not bluffing. I don't bluff. We don't need your world, so we're simply going to destroy it! Understand? Meantime, I'll press this when I feel like it!" Mars assured as she took a step back, before the door started to close. "I hope you all enjoy running! And as for you, Platinum... Commander Yamato has a message for you, as your father." Mars explained, catching the Twinleaf boy by surprise.

"'One day, we will settle things when the time is right. So be patient, for assured, you will be learn my true intentions, Hikaru'. That is his message." Mars said, saying Yamato's message as she laughed. "It's funny, though... Since I don't believe you will survive this crisis!" Mars taunted as the helicopter doors closed, before it flew and began to fly away from the island, leaving the group helpless at the moment.

"Tch... How pathetic..." The Specter scoffed as he put back his mask and hood on. "Those jerks!" Ash hissed as Lucario stopped his aura scanning, as he reported his news to Riley. "Good." Riley replied as the Kanto breeder turned to the Aura user. "So Riley, did you locate the bombs?" Brock asked as Riley shook his head, explaining of what is happening at the moment. "No... Lucario did." Riley answered.

"The explosives are all located below the ruins, but since you all saved Lucario and the other Pokémon, I would say it's our turn now!" Riley declared with Lucario agreeing with a serious grunt and nod. "Riley... You sure about this?" Hikaru asked, with his glowing pupils remaining as Infernape glanced at his human brother, being concerned for another's well beings.

"Yes... Lucario and I will take care of the bombs. So, you guys go and help your friends!" Riley ordered. "Right!" Ash and Brock agreed as they left, with Hikaru reluctantly leaving with his two friends. The Aura user then turned to the Specter, making a request to him as well. "I know that we may have just met, but I would also like you to help Ash and the others with..." Riley started.

"Helping their friends to safety? That's something Winter and I can do." The Specter assured with a small smile under his mask. "Sol." The Disaster Pokémon said as the Aura user smiled. "Thank you. Lucario, let's go!" Riley called. "Carr!" Lucario replied as he followed his master into the ruins below as the Specter watched the two disappear before he sighed as he looked up at the sky.

"Can't believe we're doing this again like the last time... Did you believe this would happen, Winter?" The Specter asked, turning to his Dark Type partner. "Sol. Absol Ab..." Winter shook her head in denial, before smiling softly, as she knew what her human partner and friend was talking about. Their memories of having people came out in their minds, causing the two to smile.

"Anyways, let's go... The more time we're wasting here, the better chance that idiot Mars will blow this place up." The Specter said as he put his mask back on, along with his hood. "Ab." Winter replied with a nod as the two ran after Ash, Hikaru, and Brock, following them where the big hole was, so that they could save Team Rocket, Barry, Hareta, and Dawn from their deep "prison".

While everyone went to work to stop the bombs, Team Galactic was flying away in their helicopter, with Mars looking ready and excited to explode a giant island with a small button. "Time until we're safe to detonate?" Mars asked as the pilot answered. "Sir. Three minutes." The grunt answered as he revved up the speed of the helicopter's flight to get away as fast as it could.

While at the ruins, Riley and Lucario arrived below the ruins, with Riley noticing the bombs. "Lucario! How many explosives!?" Riley asked. With the question, the Aura Pokémon used aura to scan for the number of auras around the area, only for him to see countless of them! "Rrgh!" Lucario grunted in frustration, as the Aura user counted them as well, seeing that they were too many.

"I can't even count them all!..." Riley grunted, remembering how Mars said that she wasn't bluffing. "Looks like what she said was serious... She wasn't bluffing about blowing the entire place up." Hikaru's voice scoffed, catching both Lucario and Riley by shock as they noticed that the Twinleaf boy and his Fire Type partner had followed them below the ruins! "Hikaru!? What are you-" Riley gasped in shock.

"Riley... Remember what you said about my aura? You said that my aura was much stronger than yours, right?" Hikaru asked, with his eyes glowing once more, catching the Aura user by surprise. Before he could even speak, the Twinleaf boy sighed, explaining his reason to be here at the moment. "Before Lucario attacked us, I activated the Dimensional Scream..." Hikaru explained.

"What about it...?" Riley asked as Lucario widened his eyes, as he knew what the boy was thinking and intending to do. **"You... You can't be intending to aid us with this dangerous task!?"** Lucario grunted in shock as the Aura user widened his eyes, realizing what Lucario meant. "What...? Hikaru... Is what Lucario saying is true?! You realize you're putting yourself at risk with this!?" Riley snapped.

 **"I was against this... Really, I was..."** Infernape admitted, before he glanced at his serious looking human brother. He recalled on when Hikaru had snuck away from Ash and Brock, and out of their sight with him following as he didn't want his human brother to deal with the crisis alone. **"You know this was still a dangerous decision to make, you know, bro?"** Infernape asked.

"I'm aware of that, Infernape... It was stupid, too..." Hikaru agreed, before he scratched the back of his head with a sigh, with the two Aura users blinking in surprise as the Twinleaf boy explained quickly with small details on how he made to come to the decision to follow his vision from before.

 **Flashback**

 _Hikaru, Ash, and Brock were running back to the hole to help the evil trio, and their three friends as the Twinleaf boy stopped for a moment, with the other two not noticing. Infernape noticed this and gave him a questioning look. "In? Infernape?" Infernape asked as he wondered why he wasn't following. At this, Hikaru made his eyes glow green and yellow to activste his powers._

 _ **"Brother... What are you doing? Aren't we supposed to follow them?"** Infernape asked, seeing that his human brother could finally understand him. "There's been a change of plans, Infernape. We're going back to help both Riley and Lucario." Hikaru declared, shocking the Flame Pokémon in the process as he was immediately against this reckless and dangerous decision._

 _ **"Wh-What are you saying!? Riley specifically told us that we need to save our friends, well... And Team Rocket, too! Why are you turning your backs against the others!?"** Infernape roared in shock until Hikaru shushed him by making a shushing motion with his lips. He sighed, before making a sad, but serious face as he understood his Fire Type's shock and protest._

 _He motioned Infernape to quietly come with him, as the Fire Type reluctantly complied to as they ran back to the ruins. "When Lucario had attacked us, the Dimensional Scream came back... It showed us destroying the machine and Mars warning us not to come any closer... It also showed... on how Riley and Lucario saved Iron Island... And I was in there too, with you." Hikaru explained._

 _ **"The Dimensional Scream...? You're saying... You're intending to follow what it showed you...? Hikaru, no! That's too dangerous and... really reckless."** Infernape protested. Hikaru noticed the cracking on Infernape's tone as he glanced back to see him gritting his teeth in frustration and tears welling up in his eyes in upset as he stopped to look at his Fire Type._

 _"Infernape...?" Hikaru started as the Flame Pokémon lowered his head, not trying to let his human brother see his tears, but it was too late as Hikaru already noticed. **"I hate it... I just hate it when you... You risk your life to save others, rather than saving your own. I love that part of you, brother, but I also hate it, too..."** Infernape explained as he wiped his welled tears from his eyes._

 _"What are you saying...? You hate it and love it at the same time...?" Hikaru asked as Infernape continued on. **"Whenever a serious situation comes up... You always rush in to help, like Ash did, but what you did was more reckless than Ash's actions... In the process of helping and saving others... You always get hurt in the process..."** Infernape explained shakily._

 _ **"That is what upsets me the most... You getting hurt for others' sake... I'm sure that you know it too, since Dawn always get upsets with your reckless decisions... But, deep down, it makes me want to stop you... I don't want you to get hurt anymore, because... I... I love you, Hikaru... You're my best friend, and my human brother..."** Infernape explained with tears in his eyes._

 _"..." Hikaru's face darkened while he bit his lips as Infernape held his human brother's arms tightly, not wanting to let go. **"When we first met, your bravery made me admire you... Admire you because you always had the guts and courage to face dangerous enemies, like Team Galactic and Team Rocket, and Pokémon Hunter J, too."** Infernape explained._

 _ **"But, when you started to get hurt, like your body getting hurt, turning into stone, and when you lost some of your blood... I honestly started to get scared... Scared, because I believed... that in one of these dangerous times... You would die..."** Infernape explained as he shook, causing the Twinleaf boy to shake, due to Infernape's arms shaking as well._

 _ **"I didn't remember anything in my life... Nothing about family or friends... All I remembered was being with Prof. Rowan, until you and Dawn came by to start your journey together. But, when I saw you risking your life to save Pokémon, and me... That was when I hoped you would choose me to be your partner."** Infernape continued on._

 _ **"And when you did... I was happy. Happy that you wanted me to be your friend and your partner. When our journey progressed, I started to think of you as my brother, as you did when you called us bro or sis... I thought... that with me not remembering my past... I could make new memories with you."** Infernape said shakily again as Hikaru kept silent._

 _"So... That was when your overprotective side came on when you evolved in this form...? Because you were scared I could get hurt?" Hikaru asked softly, before he hugged Infernape tightly, as he gave a sweet and soft smile on his face while rubbing his starter's back softly in comfort, startling the Fire Type before he quickly accepted as he gave the hug back tightly._

 _"I'm sorry, bro... that I went against you for protecting me. But... As my powers with the aura revealed, there will be some times when I have to do dangerous things, like the one I'm planning to do right now. Because... I believe... That's another role that is a part of my life... And the reason why I was born to do this." Hikaru explained, looking Infernape straight in the eyes._

 _"So... As your human brother, I want you to forgive me... For another reckless thing I'm about to do right now, and the things that I have done in the past, because... If I don't do it, then there's a chance that both Riley and Lucario won't make it with stopping the explosion and saving the island. This is something that I must do as of this moment right now." Hikaru explained with a sad smile on his face._

 _ **"If... If you're planning to do something dangerous all by yourself, I won't let you do it alone, because... I'm coming with you!"** Infernape declared, shocking the Twinleaf boy in the process. **"This time... I want to help you with your reckless actions whether you like it or not."** Infernape said with a weak smile on his face as he wiped away the rest of his tears._

 _At his choice, the Twinleaf boy smiled, before he and Infernape hugged each other again as they made their decisions together. "Alright then. Let's go after Riley and Lucario! There's not much time left!" Hikaru called. **"Right!"** Infernape agreed as the two headed below the ruins, running where the two Aura users ran at, as they planned to help their two comrades._

 **Flashback End**

"And this is the decision we made together." Hikaru explained with a small smile on his face as Riley was still unsure of this. "But, are you sure you want to do this?" Riley asked as the Twinleaf boy and Infernape smiled together. "Yeah... Positive!" **"We're not backing out of this one!"** The two said together, causing both Lucario and Riley to smile and nod in agreement.

 **Meanwhile...**

"WHAT!? Dealing with the bomb is the last thing we need!" Dawn, Barry, Hareta, and Team Rocket yelled together in shock. Knowing that her Pokémon would be involved at the situation, Jessie quickly returned her three Pokémon back to their Pokéballs. "You won't be safe out here! Return!" Jessie called, as Seviper, Yanmega, and Wobbuffet were returned back to their Pokéballs.

Suddenly, an idea popped in Ash's mind as he took out a Pokeball. "Ah! Oh yeah! Chimchar, come on out!" Ash called as he summoned the Fire Type out of its Pokéball. The Chimp Pokémon appeared, ready to help as the Kanto trainer made a request to the Fire Type. "Could you use Dig to make a tunnel for us?" Ash asked, with the Fire Type agreeing as he attempted to dig on the ground.

At the sight of Chimchar digging for a tunnel, the ones in the hole started to cheer on the idea. "Wow! What a great idea!" Dawn said happily. "We can be safe from the explosion by Chimchar's digging skills!" Hareta cheered as the evil trio sighed in relief, believing that they were safe now. "Good thinking, twerp!" Meowth complimented until there was a scraping sound from above.

Everyone blinked as Chimchar whined in pain, holding his two paws that became red. "Chim... Char...!" Chimchar whined as both Ash and Pikachu were shocked at Chimchar failing to do Dig. "Whoa, Chimchar! Are you okay!?" Ash gasped as Brock frowned, knowing what the reason was. "This ground is way too hard, even for Chimchar! Digging our way out is not gonna work." Brock explained.

Understanding what the Kanto breeder was saying, Ash returned the Fire Type back to his Pokéball. "Sorry, Chimchar. Return!" Ash called as he returned the whimpering Fire Type back to his Pokéball as Dawn sighed, seeing that the first plan was off. "Oh... Good idea, too..." Dawn sighed sadly. "Piplup... Pip Piplup." Piplup agreed sadly as Meowth slumped down, groaning about being trapped.

"Well... Guess we're ka-put..." Meowth groaned as he fell on his back as James began to cry with Mime Jr., both hugging Carnivine in despair. "I can't say goodbye to my mace like this!" James cried as he and his Psychic Type began to cry, causing Carnivine to watch him, seeing his trainer and his Psychic Type friend being upset at the belief that they were going to perish by the explosion.

With the sight of them crying, Carnivine started to glow, as his determination to save his trainer and his friends grew! Everyone in the hole turned around in surprise as Carnivine shot out vines, sending them out of the hole as Barry recognized the move. "Hey! That's Vine Whip!" Barry pointed out in surprise. At this, James and Mime Jr. we're both happy and amazed to see the move.

"Wow! You learned Vine Whip, you crafty Carnivine!" James complimenred happily as the vines were out of the hole, looking it was reaching up for something as the Kanto trainer was about to take out a Pokéball, only for another Pokéball to be thrown. "Cerberus, grab the vines and pull Carnivine out!" A familiar voice called. Both Ash and Brock gasped as a Houndoom appeared out of the Pokéball.

"What the...!?" Ash yelped as the Houndoom caught the vines, before it pulled Carnivine out. The two turned to see the Specter and Winter behind them as Ash glared at the boy in confusion and surprise. "Hold on...! You're... the Specter?!" Ash cried out in surprise. "Why did you help us?" Brock asked as the Slecter once again took off his mask and hood, before smiling a little.

"My job is not just to defeat criminal organizations, but to assist trainers, people, and the police. You guys are one of those examples." The Specter explained. "Sol." Winter replied with a nod as the Houndoom, known as Cerberus turned back with the same expression on his face and growled with a small nod. At that, the Kanto trainer accepted it and smiled. "Great! Good to have someone else on our side!" Ash replied.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed as the Specter walked up between the two Kanto trainers, making the call. "Alright, everyone! We're doing this one at a time! Grab onto Carnivine's vines and he'll pull you up! Cerberus, Winter... You guys help out, too!" The Specter called. "Sol!" "Doom!" Winter and Cerberus cried out their agreement as the two began to worker with Carnivine of bringing everyone up to safety.

But then, the Kanto trainer noticed that two were missing in their group. "Hold on! Where did Hikaru and Infernape go!?" Ash called in surprise as the Kanto breeder frowned. "I think there's a chance he might've left to help Riley!" Brock guessed, catching the Kanto trainer by shock as Dawn heard the same thing, causing her to frown in worry. "Hikaru... Infernape, too..." Dawn whispered.

 **Back to Hikaru and Riley...**

While Ash and Brock were working with the Specter to save their comrades, Hikaru, Riley, Infernape, and Lucario were trying to stop the bombs as they tried pulling. Lucario and Riley pulled on one of the attached bombs, while Hikaru and Infernape did the other. They all pulled as hard as they could, only for none of the bombs to budge, much to their dismay as Hikaru growled under his breath.

"Tch... It's too tight! What are we going to do!?" Hikaru snapped as Riley frowned at the critical situation that's about to come. "If it's too tight, then we only have one chance to pull this off!" Riley answered, catching the Twinleaf boy by surprise as the Aura user turned to him with a serious question. "Hikaru... Are you ready to do this? This will be hard... and very painful, too..." Riley warned.

Infernape looked at his human brother, as the Twinleaf boy closed his eyes, before he opened them again, showing his yellow and green pupils. "I'm ready whenever you are, Riley..." Hikaru said darkly, causing Riley to nod as he turned to Lucario, who nodded as the Twinleaf boy turned to his partner with a warning. "Stand back, Infernape... This is going to be big..." Hikaru called.

 **"Alright... Just be careful, Hikaru."** Infernape replied, as Hikaru smiled back with a nod.

 **Back to Ash and the others...**

Carnivine managed to brought up both Piplup and Mime Jr., with Ash and Cerberus assisting him as Winter, Brock, and the Specter tended to the fallen one's scratches and wounds. The Specter sprayed one on Hareta's scratched wrist, spraying it with some medicine, before he placed a bandage on top of the sprayed wound, causing the little boy to wince in pain, due to it stinging a little.

"Ngh... It stings a little..." Hareta whined as the Specter smiled. "Yeah, it should... But that's the thing about medicines. It may sting, but it'll soon make you feel better." The Specter assured, as Brock sprayed some Potion medicine on Meowth's wounds as well. "There! That'll do it!" Brock assured, with Meowth groaning. "Ngh... It pains me worse to say thanks..." Meowth groaned.

For the helicopter, it was getting far enough for the detonation as the grunt reminded Mars that the detonation was ready to go. "Mm hm hm... Here we go! Buh-bye!" Mars taunted as she pressed the detonation button to activate the bombs that were below the Iron Island's ruins so that the island would soon be in ruin by the giant explosion that was about to take place.

But, back at the island, the shaking occurred, causing everyone near the ruins to panic! "It's blowing!" Ash screamed as both Dawn and Brock were shocked to feel the incoming explosion. "What about Riley!?" Brock asked as Dawn let out a shriek. "And what about Hikaru!?" Dawn added as the trembling became bigger, causing everyone to fall on the ground, embracing each other in the process.

But just as they feared the worst, it never came at all! The explosion never occurred, much to everyone's surprise as they sat up, all in confusion. "What... happened?" Dawn asked, as the Water Type looked around. "Piplup?" Piplup asked, with Jessie and Meowth looking around as well. "No boom?" The two said as Brock frowned at this. "How is this possible!?" Brock asked as Hareta blinked.

"Maybe... Hikaru and Riley are protecting us?" Hareta guessed as the Specter frowned. "Maybe so... They're probably using their auras to protect us..." The Specter guessed, catching everyone by surprise. "Aura...?" Dawn repeated in worry as she looked down, tears welling in her eyes. _"Hikaru... Please be safe..."_ Dawn thought as she held Piplup tighter, but not enough to let her starter notice.

 **Back to Hikaru...**

The Specter was proven right as the explosion DID occur, but while being trapped in a giant blue ball of light as well! The blue ball of light was known to be created by aura, created by Riley, Lucario, and Hikaru! The Twinleaf boy had struggled to use his newfound powers to help his comrades, until he managed to make an aura strong enough to trap the explosions with his two Aura comrades.

Although, with the process of trapping it, it started to get painful for the young boy's body. "Argh... ARGH!" Hikaru grunted as he tried to focus and control his aura, while withstanding the pain at the same time. His yellow and green pupils glowed brighter, as if it to show that he was using a lot of his powers! Riley and Lucario seemed to be in pain as well as they worked on controlling their aura as well.

"Argh... Ngh... Come on! Keep it up! Lucario! Stay strong, Hikaru!" Riley shouted loudly as he began to fight his pain, while his partner and Hikaru kept fighting as well. **"I'm trying... the best as I can... Master!"** Lucario grunted as he kept his focus on maintaining his aura to keep the explosion from escaping. **"Hikaru... Come on, Hikaru! You can do it!"** Infernape shouted in encouragement.

"Ngh... Gah... It's kind of... painful!" Hikaru gasped as he tried to focus his aura, but due to him being inexperienced with this kind of power, it started to become difficult for him to control and to focus on as the Aura user also tried to encourage his little friend to keep it up. "Don't give in! You have to fight against it!" Riley called, while grunting to withstand the pain of his body as well.

Back to the helicopter, Mars started to get frustrated as she pressed the button several times to get the island to explode, only to see nothing going on. Not even a smoke was coming out of the island. "ARGH! Why aren't there any explosions!?" Mars snapped angrily. "But... The sensors are indicating that explosions are taking place!" The pilot esplained, as he was confused on why nothing was happening as well.

While at the island, Ash, Dawn, Hareta, Brock, Team Rocker, and the Specter ran up to where they are able to see the ruins from above. "What's going on!?" Ash shouted as Dawn looked down at the ruins. "What about Hikaru!? And Riley!?" Dawn added in worry. "Pika...?" "Piplup?" Even the two starters were getting worried for what could be happening to Infernape, Lucario, and their two human friends.

While below the ruins, the three Aura users struggled as the force of the explosions were getting stronger. Hikaru on the other hand was feeling even more pain for using aura too much for the first time! "Ngh... AAAARRRRGHH! I... can't... hold it... much... longer!" Hikaru screamed as he started to lose focus, causing Riley to quickly think of a risky idea as he called to his two comrades.

"In that case... We have to get this away from the island now!" Riley called. **"Alright... Give us the word... Master!"** Lucario grunted as the Aura user made the signal. "OKAY! NOW!" Riley yelled, causing him, Lucario, and Hikaru to painfully push the giant ball of light into the air, which broke through and out of the ruins, catching everyone on the outside by surprise as they watched the blue ball of light explode!

The explosion occurred in the air, while the island remained safe, causing everyone to sigh in relief as the evil trio slumped down, seeing that they were safe now. "Uh... Location, location..." Team Rocket groaned. The Specter sighed as well, knowing that his mission for protecting the island and stopping Team Galactic for now was a success. He turned to Winter, who smiled back with a nod.

Cerberus nodded along, as the two Dark Types knew that their work here was done, for now. "Hold on... What about Riley and Lucario? And Hikaru and Infernape?" Hareta asked in worry, hoping that they were okay. Then, the Twinleaf girl noticed some shadows coming out of the huge smoke, as she pointed to where it was. "Look! Over there!" Dawn called, pointing at the smoke.

Everyone looked to see Riley and Lucario, both scratched and battered up, walking to them as Infernape also came out too, while giving the unconscious Hikaru a piggyback ride, due to him falling unconscious by using too much aura. "Ngh..." The Aura user started to fall, until Ash ran over and caught him. "Whoa! Riley! Are you okay!?" Ash gasped as the Aura user stood on his ground.

"Ngh... Y-Yeah... I'm alright. But, I think Hikaru is going to need some help..." Riley assured as he glanced back at Infernape, who was carrying his human brother. Dawn widened her eyes and ran over to her unconscious boyfriend with Piplup in her arms. "Hikaru!? Oh no, Hikaru... Are you okay!?" Dawn shrieked as she noticed the wounds and scratches on her boyfriend's body.

"He'll be fine. He used up too much of his powers at the same time. He'll soon recover when some of his aura comes back." Riley assured, causing the Twinleaf girl to sigh in relief. Infernape smirked as he glanced at his sleeping human brother, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully to regain his energy. "Was that the power of aura that did this, Riley?" Dawn asked, causing Riley to nod.

"That's right. You know... Those bombs were powerful. But you know...? All's well that ends well!" Riley replied as Hareta blinked in confusion. "You mean to say, everything will be alright?" Hareta asked, cocking his head. "I believe that's what he meant." The Specter said as he put on his mask and hood back on. Everyone turned to see the Specter starting to leave as he returned Cerberus back to its Pokéball.

"Hold on! Where do you think you're going!?" Barry snapped as the Specter glanced back with Winter. "I'll be seeing you guys sometime again... if there's a chance." The Specter assured as he took out a smoke bomb before he threw it to the ground, causing them to disappear in the smoke and startle everyone in the process. "Hey! Wait! Specter!" Ash called, only for him to be too late.

The Specter and his Disaster Pokémon had disappeared, leaving everyone surprised until they heard cheering from around them. They all looked around to see all the Steel Types cheering for their saviors and for being free from their agony. Hareta smiled happily, hearing the happy cries and calls from the Pokémon around them. "These guys... They're all okay now... I'm so glad..." Hareta said happily.

He wiped the small tears from his eyes and smiled even brighter, causing Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Barry to smile at their little friend as Hikaru began to stir. "Mm...?" Hikaru groaned as he blinked several times, causing Infernape to smile at his human brother and nudge his face. "In... Infernape! In!" Infernape said, saying that he was glad that his human brother was awake and alright now.

To his surprise, the Twinleaf boy smiled back, giving a weak nod. "I'm glad too, Infernape... I'm also glad that everything is alright now." Hikaru said weakly, catching the others by surprise. "Hikaru! You're awake!" Ash said with a grin. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu replied as Brock let out a chuckle. "You okay, Hikaru?" Brock asked, as the Twinleaf boy gave a small nod. "Yeah... I am." Hikaru assured.

"You really did a number on yourself, did you?" Barry smirked, folding his arms as the Twinleaf boy scoffed. "You're one to talk, amateur." Hikaru taunted, causing another one of Barry's annoyed moments to come. "WHAT WAS THAT!? And hear I thought you were cool, but I guess I was wrong! I'm gonna fine you for insulting me with that!" Barry snapped, earning a glare from Hikaru.

"Just shut it, amateur... Like you said, I've been through enough for one day." Hikaru scolded, causing Ash, Brock, and Hareta to laugh at the impatient trainer's annoyance and embarrassment. Riley chuckled along as Lucario smiled a little, while Dawn on the other hand had her face darkened, looking more menacing for the Twinleaf boy as he noticed her menacing look. "Um... Dawn?" Hikaru gulped.

"You stupid... reckless... MORON!" Dawn snapped as she looked like she was going to punch Hikaru, as Infernape had let his human brother down to take his punishment from his girlfriend, only for her to hug Hikaru tightly. "Idiot... You're always going to do something reckless like this, aren't you...?" Dawn whispered in his ear as the Twinleaf boy smiled a little, before hugging her back.

"I might have to do this many times, to be honest..." Hikaru whispered back as everyone else watched a little, seeing a romantic moment between the Twinleaf couple. Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup chuckled along, seeing the two bonding together even more.

 **Later...**

It was evening, with all the Steel Types and the people in the island having peace as a helicopter came down, catching everyone's attention as a familiar woman came out. "Hey, it's Carolina!" Ash pointed as everyone ran over to Cynthia's grandmother, as the professor noticed the group and smiled. "If it isn't the upstarts!" Carolina chuckled as she turned to the ruins of the island.

"So, that's it?" Carolina asked as the others turned to the ruins. "Yeah! That's the ruins of this island!" Hareta piped up as Carolina smiled. "The Iron Ruins... They really do exist!" Carolina commented as she then ordered her workers to collect data from the ruins and the statues of Dialga and Palkia, causing the assistants, scientists, and the workers to get to work with gathering information.

It soon became night as the work continued on, as Carolina scanned the destroyed machine with her laptop, as she found a clue within the destroyed machine. "Fascinating! This machine is made out of from the exact, same compound as the meteors from Veilstone City!" Carolina explained, causing both Ash and Dawn to raise a question. "Veilstone City?" Ash repeated in question.

"Does that mean they made it out of the meteors they stole from the park?" Dawn asked, recalling the time when Team Galactic had stolen a few for their next part of the plan. "I guess this was the next plan they were mentioning about for the new world, when they attacked back in Veilstone City, with the power accident." Hikaru said, folding his bandaged arms with a serious look on his face.

After recovering from the strain of using his aura too much, Hikaru's arms and body began to heal, thanks to the medicine he was given by Riley as he was starting to recover faster than the others expected. "Almost certainly... It's been said that Iron Island was originally an ancient meteor, long ago!" Carolina explained, catching the Aura user by surprise.

"A meteor island...? Does that mean that the Iron Ruins were created from the meteor, too!?" Riley guessed in surprise. "I'd say so. Both the Iron Island ruins and this machine are giving off a special frequency! These frequencies have resonated, creating a sound wave causing the Steel Types to go crazy!" Carolina explained. At the complicated explanation, the little boy cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"I'm confused... So, that's saying, these rocks and the dangerous machine Team Galactic created are the cause of causing the Steel Types to go in pain?" Hareta asked. "That's it!" Ash agreed as Riley took a step in question. "Okay... So, you're saying that the entire island is made up of the same compound from Veilstone City meteors?" Riley asked, which Caroline confirmed with her answer.

"Yes, that's right." Carolina confirmed, catching everyone by surprise. "Most likely, Team Galactic was able to pinpoint the location of the Iron Ruins by using this! This machine as a radar!... Not only that, but it is also rumored to reveal a location called, the Spear Pillar, which is now necessary to summon Dialga and Palkia into this world!" Carolina explained as she touched one of the pillars.

"Spear Pillar, Carolina?" Ash repeated in question. "Supposedly, it's located somewhere in the Sinnoh region!" Carolina explained, as Hikaru had the answer to that. "It's located on Mt. Coronet..." Hikaru said, catching everyone by surprise. "What? How do you know that, Hikaru?" Carolina asked as the Twinleaf boy's face softened before he explained as he recalled of another Dimensional Scream he took.

"Right when Riley, Lucario, and I were throwing the giant aura containing the explosions in the air... Another vision of the Dimensional Scream came to me, telling me of something. A voice said this: 'The Spear Pillar, is located somewhere around Mt. Coronet... Farewell'." Hikaru answered, causing both Hareta and Barry to frown in confusion. "Dimensional... Scream?" Barry repeated.

"It's a special power Hikaru has! When Hikaru touches something that's important, he can either see the future or the past to know what occurred and what's about to happen!" Brock explained, causing the impatient trainer to gape at his serious rival. "N-No way... You serious?" Barry said, as he was shocked to discover that his serious rival had a special power, but he didn't.

"I see... So the Dimensional Scream has activated again." Carolina replied with a smile as she turned to the Aura user. "The name's Riley, isn't it? I hear you've been on the island for a while. Would you be able to give us a little assistance while we survey the nearby areas?" Carolina asked as the Aura user smiled, making his answer. "Sure! I'm always interested in learning more about this island!" Riley answered.

But just then, a rumbling sound was heard by everyone, causing them all to look at Hareta, who stuck his tongue out before flushing red in embarrassment. "Heh heh... I think after all these crazy stuff... I must be kind of hungry..." Hareta said nervously as Carolina let out a chuckle. "My my... I guess what Prof. Rowan said about you was right! You can be tough, but you can get really hungry as well." Carolina teased.

The others laughed at that, while Hikaru and Riley just chuckled at the little boy's embarrassment. "Well, in that case, why don't we all head to my home and have some supper? It has been a long day, and I'd like to thank you all for helping us save our home." Riley suggested. "Carr..." Lucario grunted along with a smile. "Yeah?! That sounds great!" Ash cried out in joy. "Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed happily.

"I'm kind of starved, too..." Dawn admitted, feeling embarrassed a little. "Piplup Piplup..." Piplup said in defeat. "What about you, Barry?" Ash asked, causing the impatient trainer to blink before he attempted to deny it. "Come on... I'm not hungry, of course! No way-" Barry started, only for his stomach to growl a little, causing him to flush in embarrassment and in annoyance.

"Ugh... I guess I am kind of... hungry..." Barry groaned as Hareta and Ash snickered at his embarrassment while Dawn and Brock just laughed at the impatient trainer. "Alright then! Then tomorrow, I would like some assistance from you Riley. I think after what everyone experienced from Team Galactic's attack, I suppose they all deserve a little break with some food!" Carolina teased.

Hikaru remained silent as he just smiled at the others talking while Barry argued with Ash and Hareta about his denial for food, while both Ash and Hareta ganged up against him for being hungry as the three seem to have nearly forgotten about the dangerous experience they had with battling against Team Galactic and with Iron Island nearly exploding. "It's over for now, huh..." Hikaru said.

"Infernape..." Infernape agreed with a smirk and a thumbs up, causing the Twinleaf boy to give a thumbs up back. He looked up at the full moon that was bright in the sky, knowing that the night would be great.

 **The next day...**

"Is there something you'd like to tell me, Riley?" Hikaru asked, confused with the sudden request the Aura user made. It was close to afternoon as Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Hareta have already headed to the pier so that they could head for Chocovine Town, while parting with Barry. Before the Twinleaf boy could leave, Riley requested him to stay for a moment as he wanted a word with him.

"Yeah... There was something I wanted to give you before you leave." Riley explained as Lucario nodded along. The Aura user glanced at his partner, signaling him to bring it out as the Aura Pokémon brought out an Egg, startling both Hikaru and Infernape in the process. "A... A Pokémon Egg?" Hikaru asked in surprise as he gently took the Egg from Lucario as Riley confirmed it with a smile.

"Yes. You see, since Lucario and I discovered you had the power of an Aura Guardian, and that you have a strong bond with all your Pokémon, I was hoping that you would take this, as thanks for helping us save Iron Island and all the Pokémon that lived here." Riley explained. "Ruh." Lucario added with a grunt as Hikaru blinked, before he looked at the Egg. It felt warm as the Twinleaf boy had his hands on it.

"Infernape..." Infernape said in amazement, as Hikaru smiled softly, seeing a familiar creature in the Egg as he looked up at the two Aura users. "Thank you... Riley... Lucario... I'll be sure to take care of the newborn that's in here once it hatches." Hikaru assured as the two Aura users nodded along. "Yes. Please do." Riley requested, with the Aura Pokémon nodding along with a smile.

The Twinleaf boy took one more look at the Egg, as a dizzying feeling came to his mind, activating the Dimensional Scream. In the vision, the Egg was glowing and it hatched, revealing a baby Pokémon, who seemed to be filled with energy, while being shy at the same time. The Pokémon grew attached to the Twinleaf boy and Infernape as their bonds became stronger and stronger.

The vision then ended with another glow, causing Hikaru to come back to reality. "I saw it... The Pokémon that hatched..." Hikaru whispered softly, before Riley gave a nod. Lucario nudged Riley's arm with his elbow, trying to remind him of something. "Carr..." Lucario reminded, causing Riley to blink, as he remembered something. "Oh right! There's one more thing I need to give you!" Riley explained.

"Huh?" That left the Twinleaf boy confused as the Aura user left the living room, before he brought back a small sheath that seemed to show a dagger (similar to Silica's Ebon Dagger or Riku's Soul Eater). He revealed the dagger, which seemed to be one-handed, with the design sky-blue. The grip of the sword was dark-blue, as the blade seemed to be glowing with sky-blue light, as well as showing pictures of a few Aura symbols.

"This is... a dagger?" Hikaru whispered in shock as Riley nodded. "Yes... It's a weapon that was created by the early Aura Guardians that used this blade to fight their enemies and to protect their comrades and kingdom. I figured you would master it, since for some reason, I wasn't able to master it all..." Riley explained as the Twinleaf boy looked up at the Aura user with a frown. "Master it...?" Hikaru repeated.

He looked at the blade and carefully held it in his hand as well as holding the small sheath for the dagger. Suddenly, it glowed brighter for a brief moment, causing Infernape to widen his eyes in surprise, as well as startling Riley and Lucario for a moment, before the two smiled, knowing that they made the right decision on giving their friend the ancient small blade.

"Legends say... The **Aura Blade** is a weapon that chooses an Aura Guardian that believes it to be worthy of being wielded for. That glow just now... I believe the Blade has chosen you for its wielder." Riley explained, causing Hikaru to widen his eyes in surprise as his pupils glowed once more, while he smiled softly at the weapon. "I see... I bet it's going to be hard, mastering this." Hikaru sighed.

His pupils stopped glowing, before he turned to Infernape. "Looks like... my day as a young Aura Guardian starts today. Right, Infernape?" Hikaru asked. "Fernape!" Infernape agreed with a grin, as he was happy that his human brother was now known to be one of the important people that's needed in the Sinnoh region. Riley and Lucario both smiled, knowing that the Twinleaf boy had a long way to go to be a true Aura Guardian.

"Looks like you were right about him having the potential, Lucario..." Riley admitted, as the Aura Pokémon nodded with a grunt.

 **Later...**

The Twinleaf boy and the Flame Pokémon said their farewells to Riley and Lucario as they managed to catch up to their four human friends and their two Pokémon friends. Barry was with them, with the now recovered Empoleon at his side. "Hey! Sorry I'm late!" "Infernape!" Hikaru and Infernape cried together, catching their friends and rival's attention. "What kept you, Hikaru?" Ash teased.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked along, causing Hikaru to flush in embarrassment. "Sorry... It's just that Riley needed to speak to me about something." Hikaru explained. "In! Infernape!" Infernape agreed as he joined his human brother with protesting against their friends. The others chuckled at this, while Dawn and Piplup just giggled together at the Twinleaf boy's flustered explanation.

The impatient trainer sighed before he smirked. "Ha! Man! Looks like you guys were all caught up in something that's pretty complicated!" Barry said in amusement. "Empoleon!" The Emperor Pokémon agreed as the Kanto trainer smirked, knowing what his rival meant. "Well yeah, Barry... I guess we did. But, my goal is to win the Sinnoh League! Getting my next badge, is all I could think about!" Ash explained.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed, filled with same determination as his trainer was. "Ha! You sound like me! But I'm doing lots of training! You three just make sure you're in the Sinnoh League!" Barry called, causing Hareta, Hikaru, and Ash to all smile and nod together. "Right!" Ash called. "You got it! We'll make sure to be there!" Hareta assured with high spirits.

"Just try to make a better challenge the next time we meet, so I don't have to keep calling you amateur. Got it?" Hikaru asked, causing the impatient trainer to fall over and for Empoleon to sweat drop. "Argh! Yeah, yeah... Keep talking!" Barry snapped in annoyance, before he regained his grin. "So good luck, Barry!" "Pip Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup exclaimed together.

"Take good care!" Brock called. The impatient trainer nodded at the two calls, before he gave a reminder to the group. "If you happen to see Paul, you tell him there's a powerful opponent waiting for him! And if you don't, I'll have to fine you!" Barry teased, causing Ash to nervously laugh. "Ha ha... Yeah!" Ash replied as he Barry shook their hands together, as a sign of their friendship.

"See ya!" Barry called as they shook hands as Pikachu and Empoleon shook their hands, too. Hareta did the same for Barry, while Hikaru and Infernape did the same for the impatient trainer and Empoleon as well. "Take care... Amateur." Hikaru teased, while Barry just teased back. "You do the same, Mr. Hotshot!" Barry teased along as the two smiled together.

With that said, the group boarded the boat to Chocovine Town, as they said their goodbyes to their two friends until they were soon out of Iron Island's sight. While the boat moved on, Hikaru took a look at his Aura Blade, as it glowed once more. "..." The new and young Aura Guardian remained silent, as he smiled lightly, happy to know that he had discovered his role in Sinnoh, despite the danger he's about to face.

 **Meanwhile, back at the Galactic Headquarters...**

"I know our plans to obliterate the Iron Ruins was a failure, and I ask for your forgiveness, Cyrus sir, and Commander Yamato." Mars replied, understanding the problems she had created from her failed mission. Cyrus raised his hand, assuring that it was alright before he said his words. "A failed mission is nothing but a temporary setback. Regardless, we must move forward with our plan." Cyrus replied.

He glanced at Saturn, making his orders. "So, Saturn... The excavation of the Spear Pillar will be led by you." Cyrus ordered, to which Saturn bowed at. "As you wish, sir." Saturn replied as Yamato remained quiet. His face darkened as he gritted with his teeth, with a hint of tear streaking out of his left eye, as he kept his eyes shut, looking regretful and angry at the same time.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Air Slash, Metronome, Attract)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 15: The Three Castaways! Diablo's Ocean!**

 **Chapter 16: Deoxys Come Forth! The Restoration!**

 **Chapter 17: A Phione in Love! Hareta's Curiosity!**

 **Chapter 18: Love Comes and Go! Phione Fights!**

 **Chapter 19: Pokémon Contest! Riolu is Born!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: We're almost there to Chocovine Town! I can't wait for the next Contest to come out, so that I can earn my fourth ribbon!

Hareta: Huh? Who are you people? Wait a second! Are you those weirdos called Team Rocket again?!

Ash: Not you guys again! Give Pikachu, Piplup, and Infernape back right now!

Jessie: Sorry, twerp! But these three prized Pokémon belong to Team Rocket, and Team Rocket only! So there!

Hikaru: You idiots are really getting on my nerves, you know that!? Just when are you going to learn!

Officer Jenny: We can track to see where your three Pokémon went! Then, we can get them back!


	15. The Three Castaways! Diablo's Ocean!

**Chapter** **15: The Three Castaways! Diablo's Ocean!**

 **"HEEEY! Ash! Can you hear me!?"** Pikachu called, as he took a deep breath before calling out for his human partner. **"Dawn! Where are you!?"** Piplup called along, attempting to do the same. **"Hikaru! Can you at least hear me!? Please, answer me!"** Infernape called along, as he also attempted to call for his human brother, only for his yelling to be futile as no one responded back.

Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup were all stranded in an island, where they were alone without any of their human friends with them. **"Why did this have to happen... on a great day like this!?"** Infernape complained as he let out an annoyed yell in the air, startling both Pikachu and Piplup in the process as they tried to calm their evolved Fire Type friend down from his annoyance.

* * *

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Infernape)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)

(The Specter and his Absol, Winter, watch the moon to the sky)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Infernape uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru merges with Infernape, Infernape turns into Spirit-Infernape with new fiery power)

(Hikaru stands together with his eight Pokémon (one silhouetted) along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, and their Pokémon)

 **[Opening ends]**

* * *

 **Infernape's POV**

You're probably wondering why Pikachu, Piplup, and I got into this deserted island without our trainers and friends with us. To be quite honest, it was quite painful and a drag too... It all started when my human brother and the others were heading for Chocovine Town for my brother and his Dawn's next Pokémon Contest. We were riding on a huge ship from Iron Island in order to get there.

It was quite a nice day too, until it was all ruined... Thanks to those no good, idiotic, and pathetic enemies of ours... I'm pretty sure you know whom I'm talking about.

 **End POV**

 **A few hours ago...**

"Being out at sea is great, you know? The air is so fresh!" Ash sighed happily with the Kanto breeder agreeing. "A lot different than Iron Island, that's for sure." Brock agreed. He turned to his friend with a suggestion. "I suggest we enjoy this while it lasts!" Brock replied, with the Kanto trainer nodding. "Right!" Ash agreed, as Hikaru walked up with Dawn and Hareta at his side.

"Hey, guys! You seen Infernape around here?" Hikaru called, catching his two Kanto friends' attention. "Huh? Not me! Come to think of it, I haven't seen Pikachu, either..." Ash answered, with the Twinleaf girl frowning as well. "That's so strange... I can't find Piplup anywhere, too!" Dawn said as Hareta scratched his head in confusion. "Maybe they're just... playing?" Hareta guessed.

"If they were playing, they could've just at least given us a warning or so." Hikaru reminded as he folded his arms, before having an idea. "I got it! I'll use my Aura to track them down!" Hikaru suggested as he closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again, showing his yellow and green pupils, causing the little boy to frown at the idea as he remembered the last time Hikaru used aura too much.

"Are you sure? Won't you get tired from using it too much?" Hareta asked. "If I don't use it too much, then it'll be fine." Hikaru assured as his pupils glowed brighter, which seemed to be catching some auras in the ship. "You getting anything, Hikaru?" Ash asked as the Twinleaf boy remained silent before he tensed. "Three strong auras... I think I found them!" Hikaru answered.

"Great! Then all we have to do is just find them!" Brock called until the Twinleaf boy stopped him. "Hold on... I'm also sensing three more coming to their way... They're really familiar, too... It's like, their auras are dark..." Hikaru said with a frown before he opened his glowing eyes. "That doesn't sound good..." Dawn replied. "Let's hurry!" Ash called as the five ran towards the ship's hallway.

 **Meanwhile...**

 **"This must be the inside of the ship! It's so cool in here!"** Piplup said happily as he ran around the engine room. Infernape and Pikachu quickly ran after their Water Type friend, as the Electric Type tried to stop his friend, while the Fire Type was starting to get annoyed with the Penguin Pokémon's curiosity. **"Piplup! Wait! You can't go in here by yourself!"** Pikachu called.

 **"Ugh... Seriously!? He's acting like a child running around in an off-limits room like this!"** Infernape snapped angrily as he and Pikachu ran after the Penguin Pokémon. They gasped to see Piplup running on a moving gear system, like it was a treadmill of some sort. **"What is this thing? It's like a treadmill for me to run on!"** Piplup said cheerfully. **"Piplup!?"** Pikachu gasped.

He tackled Piplup away from the gear system as Infernape jumped over it before he confronted the two. **"Hey! What was that for!? I was having a great time running!?"** Piplup retorted, causing Pikachu and Infernape to scold him angrily. **"This is the boat's engine room! A room that we're not supposed to be in!"** Pikachu argued with Infernape joining him with the scolding.

 **"If Hikaru finds us here in an off-limits room, he'll scold us for being here when we're not supposed to be here! We're leaving! Right now!"** Infernape demanded, much to the Penguin Pokémon's protest. But suddenly, a woman walked up to the three starters, as she sighed in relief before picking up the Water Type starter. "Joy and rapture! Reunited at last!" The woman said happily.

Infernape and Pikachu turned to see the woman holding Piplup in her hands as she smiled happily, yet looking strange as well. "Day and after endless day I've been searching for you!" The woman said happily, much to Piplup's confusion. **"H-Huh? Who are you?"** Piplup asked, not knowing who the woman was talking about. Just then, two men came to the woman's side, trying to stop her.

"Milady!" The two said as the first man tried to speak to her. "Please! Calm yourself! I fear this is not your Piplup, milady!" The first man tried to say, only for the woman to squeeze Piplup in a crushing hug while arguing with her men at the same time. "Excuse me, you brainless name! I know my long, lost Piplup, and this is it!" The woman snapped, causing the Water Type to choke for breath.

 **"GAH! Can't... breathe... Too... tight!"** Piplup gasped, causing Infernape and Pikachu to step up and glare at the three. **"Hold on! That Piplup isn't yours! He belongs to Dawn!"** Pikachu protested. **"Put him down right now, old lady, or face the consequences!"** Infernape snapped along, until the little man tried to calm the two starters down with a reassurance.

"Stifle it! We're well aware that's not her Piplup, but we'd appreciate it if you kindly play along for a short while!" The little man requested, confusing the two in the process. The woman continued to smile at the confused Water Type as she walked away with him in her arms. "Dear Piplup! Why don't we go and play Catch-Up! Come, come, sweetheart!" The woman suggested as she began to walk away.

 **"H-Hey! Put me down! I said, put me down! Infernape! Pikachu! Help me!"** Piplup wailed, causing Pikachu and Infernape to try and run after the woman. **"Hey, wait!"** Pikachu called. **"Put him down, I said!"** Infernape snapped angrily, only for the taller man to grab Pikachu with his left arm, while holding Infernape's right arm with his right hand with a small smile on his face.

"You two as well? Well, of course you two can come!" The man assured, causing the two to protest. **"No! I don't want to come! We just want Piplup back right now!"** Pikachu demanded as Infernape gritted his teeth with a dark thought in his mind. ** _"I have a bad feeling about this..."_** Infernape thought as he was dragged by the two men with Pikachu and out of the engine room.

 **Back to Hikaru and the others...**

The five trainers were still walking around the ship's hallway to find their three starters as Ash frowned at his partner's unknown location. "Where did Piplup and Pikachu go?" Ash asked as Hikaru kept his glowing pupils active. "They're moving... Moving with those three suspicious auras." Hikaru answered as the Twinleaf girl frowned, remembering on how common it was for Piplup to get lost.

"The minute I take my eyes off of Piplup, then this happens!" Dawn groaned as Hareta let out a chuckle. "Like I said, maybe they're just playing or something! There's nothing wrong with that, right?" Hareta asked with the Twinleaf boy sighing. "As I said, if they wanted to play, they could've just told one of us... And I don't believe Infernape would just play around in a giant ship like this..." Hikaru grumbled.

"Well, you know Piplup. Piplup is a curious Pokémon. Maybe Piplup is just exploring the boat with Pikachu and Infernape!" Brock guessed as the Twinleaf boy picked up the pace. "We're getting closer! Hurry!" Hikaru called. He ran ahead, with the others following him as they reached outside, where the other side of the boat was. As they made it out, they all gasped on what they were seeing.

In front of them was a giant Magikarp submarine, with a familiar trio getting inside! "Huh!?" Jessie, James, and Meowth gasped as the five gasped in shock at their old enemies. It was Team Rocket! They trapped Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup in a large glass cage to fit them all behind the submarine. "Team Rocket!" Everyone snapped together as their three Pokémon tried to call for their trainers.

 **"Ash!" "Dawn! Help us!"** Pikachu and Piplup cried together. Infernape on the other hand tried to break the glass with Mach Punch, only to hurt himself by the recoil. **"Ngh... This is bad! Hikaru! Get us out of here!"** Infernape called as he also tried to call for his human brother. "Pikachu!?" "No! Infernape!" "And Piplup!" Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn all cried out in shock.

The Twinleaf boy clenched his fists, as he glared at the idiotic trio with annoyance. "You idiots! Give them back right now!" Hikaru demanded, only for his angry request to be rejected! "So you say!" Jessie taunted with a funny face. "Pikachu is here to stay! Sinnoh is where we like to play! We don't like you anyway!" Team Rocket sang as they got inside their Magikarp submarine.

With that said, the submarine began to move, jumping into the water! The group gasped as they could only watch the submarine escape, only for both Ash and Hikaru to take out their Pokéballs. "We'll put a stop to them! Buizel! I choose you!" Ash called, as he summoned his Sea Weasel Pokémon. "Come on out, Buizel! We need your help, too!" Hikaru cried along, summoning his Buizel out of the Pokéball.

The Buizel brothers both jumped into the water, looking up to their trainers. "Pikachu, Piplup, and Infernape! I'm coming!" Ash called as he dove into the water. "Just hang on! We're coming!" Hikaru said as he dove in as well. "Ash! Hikaru! Wait!" Dawn called as the little boy took out his Pokéball, too. "In that case... Prinplup, help me out!" Hareta called as his partner appeared, too!

Both Dawn and Brock turned to see their little friend and Prinplup jumping into the water with Ash and Hikaru. "Hareta! Not you too!" Dawn shrieked, noticing her three friends disappearing underwater. "Let's call Officer Jenny!" Brock called, causing the Twinleaf girl to nod. "Okay!" Dawn agreed as she followed the Kanto breeder to where they could call their officer friend.

Meanwhile on underwater, Hikaru, Ash, and Hareta all followed the evil trio that had Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup captive. The Twinleaf boy had his eyes still glowing in case if they had lost the evil trio. It didn't seem like he had to since they all noticed the submarine up ahead. "Mm! Mm hm!" Hikaru grunted loudly, pointing at the sub ahead since he couldn't talk underwater.

The young Buizel with the blue headband seemed to understand him though as he picked up the pace with his older brother and his Prinplup friend. Team Rocket was doing their escape with the sub, all celebrating their success for stealing the three starters. "Such talent... I'm brilliant! My best being skills are beyond the question!" Jessie bragged as James reminded the two about their catch.

"Just think! Not only do we deliver Pikachu to the boss, adding Infernape and Piplup make surprising gifts, too!" James added, until Meowth stopped their celebrating. "There! The three twerps with their two Buizels and Prinplup!" Meowth snapped, catching Jessie and James' attention. The evil trio then noticed their three enemies and their Water Types following right behind them!

Behidn the sub, the Buizel brothers and Prinplup were swimming as fast as they could to catch up to their enemy trio and their three captured friends. **"Get back here, Team Rocket!"** Ash's Buizel snapped as the young Buizel swam ahead. **"You guys won't get away with this!"** Hikaru's Buizel said annoyingly. The two sped up with Hareta and Prinplup following from behind.

 **"Don't let them take us away!"** Pikachu cried desperately. **"Hurry, you guys!"** Piplup called along. Infernape frowned, realizing that there is a chance that the evil trio might speed up, making it harder for their three friends to catch up to them and save them! Inside the sub, the evil trio were annoyed to their enemies' persistence, causing them to all pedal faster to pick up speed!

"That's twerp tenacity!" Jessie shrieked angrily. "So!? We'll show them all our narrow escape as its given us our pedaling power!" James snapped. But just as they were about to go faster, a current knocked them off, causing them all to shriek in surprise. "Which don't mean squat when the current gets crazy!" Meowth complained, annoyed with the sudden current as the sub started to go out of control!

 **"What... What the!? What's going on!? What's happening!?"** Pikachu gasped as Piplup started to wail. **"We're getting out of control! We could break off any minute now!"** Piplup wailed, while Infernape tried to stay calm. **"Brace yourselves, guys! I think we're going to be in a wild ride!"** Infernape snapped, causing the two to hold onto Infernape as the Flame Pokémon prepared for any bumps that's about to come.

Hikaru, Ash, and Hareta all stopped right in front of where the current, as they could only watch their enemies being taken over by the ocean currents. **"Oh no! This isn't good!"** Hikaru's Buizel gasped. **"If this keeps up, then they could break off and get swept away!"** Ash's Buizel grunted. **"Can't we do something!?"** Prinplup snapped along, much to the Buizel brothers' dismay.

In the submarine, Team Rocket desperately pedaled as fast as they could to escape the wild currents, only for their efforts to be futile. The wild currents was too much as it broke off the glass cage from the submarine! The cage smashed on the rock, breaking it as Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup were swept away! The three starters all screamed and yelled in shock as they were soon out of sight. "Pikachu- Mmph!" Ash started.

His words were stopped as he was underwater! The Kanto trainer couldn't hold his breath much longer, which Buizel noticed as he called for his little brother and Prinplup to head to the surface where their trainers could get their breath back. "Current, one! Pedaling, zero!" The evil trio screamed as they were also swept away in a different direction by the wild ocean current.

At the surface, the boys all coughed up water from their mouth as the Twinleaf boy's aura was turned off, turning his pupils back to their original colors. "Argh! Uh... Oh man..." Ash groaned, feeling frustrated for the failure. "They're gone..." Hikaru grunted with gritted teeth. "Hm..." Hareta frowned until a siren rose up, causing the three to turn to see Officer Jenny riding on her boat.

"Officer Jenny!" Ash called as the officer ran up to the three. "Are you three Ash, Hikaru, and Hareta? Your friends, Dawn and Brock put an SOS for you three!" Officer Jenny explained, causing the little boy to cock his head in confusion. "S...O...S?" Hareta asked, with the Twinleaf boy explaining for him. "It means an urgent call for help." Hikaru explained, which was when Hareta finally understood. "Oh..." Hareta said.

Prinplup sighed, seeing that his best friend still has a long way to go to understand human communication and meanings, as the officer held out a hand for the boys. "Here! Grab hold!" Officer Jenny called. Sooner or later, the three boys were on the boat, as the officer drove back to the ship where Dawn and Brock offered to come with her, as the captain was explained to about their current situation.

"In that case, we will head to Chocovine Town as planned!" The captain declared with the officer nodding. "Once we rescue Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup, I will personally escort them to you!" Officer Jenny assured, as the two made salutes with each other. "I'm counting on you, officer!" The captain called. "They'll be in good hands!" Officer Jenny assured with her salute. With that said, the two began to part ways.

The captain ordered for the ship to move while the officer revved up her police speedboat to follow where the three missing starters could've gone. As they were moving, Hikaru, Ash, and Dawn all made promises to their starters to themselves. "Don't worry, Piplup, Pikachu, and Infernape! We're coming!" Dawn promised. "We'll save you, no matter what!" Ash said with determination.

"Just hang in there, guys... Help is on the way!" Hikaru whispered with gritted teeths. He clenched his fists, with his eyes glowing faintly this time, the yellow and green pupils coming back for a moment before they stopped glowing once more. _"Ngh... I must've used up too much aura during the chase... So much for saying I wouldn't use it too much..."_ Hikaru thought with a sigh.

 **Meanwhile...**

On a deserted island, Piplup got out of the water and into the sand, while dragging Infernape with his left fin and carrying Pikachu on his back, much to his exhaustion as he had to swim his way out of the currents while holding onto his two friends at the same time. It was exhausting... and painful, of course. **"Gah... Hah... Hah... Oh man... I'm so... tired..."** Piplup panted heavily.

Just then, Infernape's head bursted into life, the fire on his head, drying his body as he groaned before waking up. **"Ugh... What just... Huh? Where are we?"** Infernape groaned as he sat up. Pikachu also got up slowly, before he fully recovered from the current repeated attacks. **"Huh...? What happened...?"** Pikachu groaned as he sat up, before noticing Piplup right in front of him!

"Hey! You guys okay?" Piplup asked, with the Electric Type smiling. **"Yeah... Thanks for saving us back there, Piplup!"** Pikachu thanked, while the Flame Pokémon was annoyed. **"Technically, I'm not completely okay, really..."** Infernape grumbled, catching the Electric Type and the Water Type's confusion and attention. **"Huh? Why not, Infernape?"** Piplup asked.

Before he could react, the Fire Type angrily glared at him, accusing him of his little mistake. **"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR DUMB ACTS! THAT'S WHY I CAN'T STAND IT!"** Infernape roared, causing both Pikachu and Piplup to pale by the anger their Fire Type friend was giving off. **"Uh...?"** Piplup gulped as Pikachu tried to calm the Flame Pokémon down with a small reminder.

 **"Infernape, please calm down! It's not his fault!"** Pikachu assured, as the Flame Pokémon countered with his words. **"Yes, it is! If it weren't for his curiosity in the engine room hadn't gotten to him before, we wouldn't have been captured by Team Rocket and be in this mess! We would've made it to Chocovine Town without any problem!"** Infernape snapped angrily.

 **"Hey! You can't just blame me just because my curiosity gets better over me! I just like to explore things around!"** Piplup countered, while the Flame Pokémon just glared at him. **"Well, your curiosity is really starting to annoy me like a pest! Like I said, if you hadn't let your curiosity get to you, Hikaru, us, and the others would be feeling peaceful right now!"** Infernape retorted.

 **"That's... That just..."** Piplup started to say, only for his words to be empty as he realized that his evolved friend made a point, before his stomach growled, much to his dismay. **"Ugh... Oh man..."** Piplup groaned as he fell down, causing the two starters to sweat drop at his actions. **"First, you get us into this mess, and now you're hungry? Ugh..."** Infernape grumbled angrily.

 **"Infernape, please calm down. He did get us out of the ocean. Had he not done that sooner, you would be really weak right now than the way you are right now."** Pikachu reminded, causing the Flame Pokémon to frown before he sighed. **"I guess... you're right about that..."** Infernape admitted before Piplup's stomach growled even more. **"So... hungry..."** Piplup groaned.

The two starters sweat dropped once more, until the Electric Type made a request and a decision. **"I'll go find something for us to eat. So, could you keep an eye on him, Infernape?"** Pikachu asked. **"Sure, I guess... Just be careful..."** Infernape warned, causing the Electric Typr to nod as he jumped on several rocks to get to the top of the cliff's shore. As he got to the top, he blinked in surprise.

At the top were several Nosepass and Probopass! There were also several Wingulls flying up on the sky, making the Electric Type Pokémon excited. **"If these guys are here... Then, there must be food up ahead in that forest!"** Pikachu said happily as he ran over to the trees as he noticed several apple trees, much to his relief. **"Alright... Here goes!"** Pikachu grunted as he jumped.

He jumped onto the tree, picking and dropping down at least nine apples for him, Infernape, and Piplup! When the collecting was done, he fell back onto the ground, smiling at the picking he made. **"These should do for now!"** Pikachu said as he tried to roll all of them to where his two friends were. But just as he tried to move them, a glint of light caught his attention as it came from the mountain up ahead.

 **"Huh? What's that?"** Pikachu asked as he tried to take another step, only for the light to disappear as he did so. **"What was that light just now...?"** Pikachu asked, cocking his head. He then shook his head, deciding to ignore it as he pushed the nine apples to where his two friends were waiting. As he got there, Piplup was looking hungrier than ever, while Infernape was trying to comfort him a little.

 **"Ugh... I'm starving... Food... I need food..."** Piplup pleaded weakly, as the Flame Pokémon sighed. **"Just try to hold it. Pikachu is going to be back soon. I'm sure of that."** Infernape assured, until the apples rolled to his way, catching the Flame Pokémon's attention as he noticed his Electric Type friend coming down with some apples as snacks! **"Apples, anyone?"** Pikachu asked.

The sight of them caught Piplup's attention as he shot up before snacking onto the apples. "Apples!? Then, don't mind if I do!" Piplup said happily as he wuickly gobbled up three, startling his two friends, before they smiled and chuckled at their Water Type's huge appetite. Soon, the three continued eating their apples until the collected ones were all eaten, while regenerating their strength in the process.

Once they were done with eating, the three starters approached the water and stopped at the shore as they tried to call for their human friends, despite knowing that it could be impossible for them to hear. Each took a turn, attempting to call for their trainers. **"HEEEY! Ash! Can you hear me!?"** Pikachu called, as he took a deep breath before calling out for his human partner.

 **"Dawn! Where are you!?"** Piplup called along, attempting to do the same. **"Hikaru! Can you at least hear me!? Please, answer me!"** Infernape called along, as he also attempted to call for his human brother, only for his yelling to be futile as no one responded back. The three then all realized that they were stranded in an island, where they were alone without any of their human friends with them.

 **"Why did this have to happen... on a great day like this!?"** Infernape complained as he let out an annoyed yell in the air, startling both Pikachu and Piplup in the process as they tried to calm their evolved Fire Type friend down from his annoyance. Soon, Infernape had calmed down, as an idea came to the Electric Type Pokémon's mind. **"I've got an idea!"** Pikachu cried out.

That caught Infernape and Piplup's attention as they turned to him. **"What?"** Piplup asked as Infernape frowned. **"If you've got something, tell us!"** Infernape requested as the Electric Type smiled to his friends. **"Follow me, and I'll tell you!"** Pikachu called, causing his two friends to follow the Electric Type as the three were soon at the top of the big cliff, as Pikachu explained the idea.

At the same time, rain clouds seem to be coming, only for the three starters to not notice the changing of the weather. **"You see, my idea is to shoot our attacks high into the sky! Then, when our attacks are high enough, then there's a chance that Ash and the others might spot us from the boat!"** Pikachu explained, causing Infernape to smirk as he nodded along.

 **"Good idea! Then we can catch their attention and get saved by our human friends!"** Infernape added, knowing where this was going. **"Alright then! Let's do it!"** Piplup called as the three turned to the sky. **"I'll start! Thunderbolt!"** Pikachu cried as he shot his Electric Type attack at the sky, trying to get their human friend's attention from afar. **"Let's go! Bubblebeam!"** Piplup called.

Bubblebeam was shot into the air, passing the Thunderbolt as Infernape smirked. **"Flamethrower!"** Infernape yelled as he blasted a powerful flame into the sky, passing both Thunderbolt and Bubblebeam. Both Pikachu and Piplup were surprised at this and tried to overpower Infernape's attack by passing his! **"Come on! Thunderbolt!" "No you don't! Bubblebeam!"** The two starters yelled in unison.

The two were in equal heights with Flamethrower as all they had managed to do was drive all the Wingulls away from the island as they all stopped, feeling exhausted from the energies they took out from themselves. **"Huff... Huff... Give up?"** Infernape panted. This encouraged Pikachu and Piplup to continue their attacks, with the Flame Pokémon joining in. **"No way! Thunderbolt!"** Pikachu called.

 **"I'm not going to lose, either! Bubblebeam!"** Piplup yelled as the two starters shot their attacks again. **"That's more like it! Flamethrower!"** Infernape yelled as he blasted another Flamethrower in the sky. But unfortunately, as the three attacks reached the sky, it hit the clouds, causing a big lightning bolt to shock the three starters, much to their pain and shock as they fell to the ground.

 **"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup screamed as they fell unconscious, except Pikachu, who was an Electric Type. Infernape recovered later, with Piplup staying unconscious due to him being weak to electricity. Infernape had to hold and shake him to try to snap him out. **"Argh... Come on! You can't stay unconscious like this forever, you know!"** Infernape called.

Then suddenly, before the Flame Pokémon could shake him even more, he felt a raindrop on his shoulder, causing both him and Pikachu to look up. Rain started to pour down, waking Piplup up as the rain started to pour down even more, much to the starters' dismay. **"Oh, come on! Did it have to rain right now!?"** Infernape complained as he made a run for it. **"Wait for us!"** Pikachu called.

He and Piplup followed after Infernape, who ran into the forest with all the island's Pokémon.

 **Back to Hikaru and the others...**

Away from the island, Officer Jenny drove the boat to where they were near the thunderclouds up ahead as she made a stop to check the map of the currents and the islands. "Judging from the under currents, I'm sure they're somewhere in the general ocean vicinity! The thing is..." Officer Jenny started, catching Dawn and Hikaru's concern. "The thing is what, Officer Jenny?" Dawn asked.

"You see, this area has been called Diablo's Ocean." Officer Jenny explained. "Diablo's Ocean!?" Ash repeated in surprise. "Yes. Within these waters, it's a deserted island. We have many reported cases of boaters getting near the island when suddenly, boat instruments and thermometers stop working or even break! And these are the reasons." Officer Jenny explained with a frown.

She flipped a page to where there were pictures of giant rocks on the water. "You mean rocks?" Brock asked, with the officer confirming it with a nod. "Rocks... They surround the island and they seem to give off of some sort of strange unknown energy." Officer Jenny explained, as Hareta took a closer look at the rocks. "I've seen these kinds of rock before..." Hareta said, frowning.

"Huh? You've seen rocks like this, Hareta?" Hikaru asked. "Yeah... In my home forest once... I just can't remember when..." Hareta explained, tapping his head to think of a certain memory of his. "Hm... Anyways, they're planning a massive survey of that area very soon." Officer Jenny reminded. "Do you think maybe Piplup, Infernape, and Pikachu could've ended up on the island?" Dawn asked.

"It's a possibility for sure..." Officer Jenny answered, causing Hikaru, Ash, and Hareta to stand up and take some of their Pokéballs out. "Alright! Staravia and Buizel! Come on out!" Ash called, summining his two Pokémon. "Togetic and Buizel, you guys too!" Hikaru called along. "Prinplup, we need your help on this one!" Hareta called, summining his best friend out into the ocean.

The five Pokémon all appeared, awaiting their trainers' orders. "We need you all to head for the island up ahead! There's a chance that we can find Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup!" Hikaru explained. The explanation was enough for the five to understand as the Water Types dove underwater to swim to the island while Togetic and Staravia flew to where the clouds were, both knowing that the island could be there.

"Officer Jenny! I think we should follow them, too!" Brock called. "Right!" Officer Jenny agreed as she headed back to the driver's seat. She turned on the boat's engine and drove to where the thunderclouds were, following the five Pokémon to the deserted island. "Hang in there, you guys! We're almost there!" Hikaru assured as the others nodded to the Twinleaf boy's words.

 **Back to the starters...**

Under the heavy rain, Infernape, Piplup, and Pikachu were all under a big tree so that they wouldn't get caught by the rain, only for Infernape to catch a few, since he was big, and the tree wasn't big enough to cover all three of them at once. Just as they were waiting, they noticed a few Mantyke swimming across the river, which caught their attention. They each were holding some kind of rocks on their backs.

They seemed to be in the middle of doing something as the three got up. **"What are they all doing?"** Piplup asked. **"Don't ask me... I'm not the one carrying the rocks..."** Infernape answered with a frown. **"Let's follow them!"** Pikachu suggested, causing the other two to nod as they followed the Mantyke to where a waterfall was. Near the waterfall were stacks of rocks and on top of them looked like some kind of stone.

It looked smooth and looked like a crystal stone, but it didn't seem to be any ordinary stone. As the Mantyke carried the stones near the stacks of rocks, a Corphish came out, carrying the rocks to stack up more for the Crystal. **"Hurry, hurry! We haven't got all day! He'll need these to fully recover from his injury!"** Corphish called as he quickly stacked up the rocks the Mantyke delivered.

 **"Um, excuse me?"** Pikachu called, catching Corphish's attention. **"Huh? Oh! Hey there, mates! Never see you guys before!"** Corphish called, saying his hello to the three starters until the crystal stone begin to glow. **"What?" "Huh?" "What's that?"** Pikachu, Piplup, and Infernape all asked together in surprise. **"He's glowing! He's getting better!"** All the young Mantykes cheered.

Everyone watched as the crystal began to flow, taking in some kind of energy streams from the rocks as it started to rise up in the air, much to Corphish's amazement and the starters' surprise. **"He's floating! Does this mean he's all better now!?"** Corphish exclaimed happily. **"Who's all better? And what's that?"** Infernape asked as he flinched at the rain pouring on his fiery head.

Instead of answering, all the Mantyke cheered for the crystal stone that was floating and glowing at the same time. **"Just what is going on?"** Pikachu asked, looking at the stone in confusion. **"Hm..."** Infernape could only think and frown at the same time. This only raised a question to Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup's heads as they wondered what the crystal stone was and who Corphish was talking about.

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

 **C** **hapter 16: Deoxys Comes Forth! The Restoration!**

 **Chapter 17: A Phione in Love! Hareta's Curiosity!**

 **Chapter 18: Love Comes and Go! Phione Fights!**

 **Chapter 19: Pokémon Contest! Riolu is Born!**

 **Chapter 20: Dawn VS Ursula! A Bitter Performance!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

James: We finally found you! Pikachu, Piplup, and Infernape! You're coming with us right now!

Hikaru: In your dreams, you idiots! I won't let you take away my best friend that easily!

Hareta: That glowing core... I felt like... I've seen it before... Ah! That's right! I remember it now! Deoxys! It's him!

Brock: Deoxys must be using those meteorites in order to regain his powers, while recovering at the same time!

Jessie: Deoxys, eh? Then that might as well be our famous Pokémon collection for the boss!

Hareta: I refuse to let you take my friend, Team Rocket! Deoxys is my friend and that's that!


	16. Deoxys Come Forth! The Restoration!

**Chapter 16: Deoxys Come Forth! The Restoration!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", after leaving Iron Island, the group rode a ship that was headed for Chocovine Town, only for the ride to be interrupted by Team Rocket, who kidnapped Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup, due to Piplup's curiosity around the boat. As Ash, Hikaru, and Hareta tried to swim after them, a current knocked the evil trio away, separating them from the three starters!

Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup managed to reach an island which was known to be called Diablo's Ocean, as Officer Jenny called it. The three tried to catch their human friends' attention by shooting their attacks in the sky, only for them to attract rain clouds and cause pouring rain on the island. Meanwhile, the group and Officer Jenny made the guess that their starters could be on the island on Diablo's Ocean.

With the conclusion made, Ash sent out Staravia and Buizel, while Hikaru sent out his young Buizel and Togetic, the four ordered to search for their three friends. While they were doing so, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup discovered a crystal stone being protected by a group of Mantyke and Corphish as the stone started to emit a mysterious glow!

* * *

Everyone watched as the crystal began to flow, taking in some kind of energy streams from the rocks as it started to rise up in the air, much to Corphish's amazement and the starters' surprise. **"He's floating! Does this mean he's all better now!?"** Corphish exclaimed happily. **"Who's all better? And what's that?"** Infernape asked as he flinched at the rain pouring on his fiery head.

Instead of answering, all the Mantyke cheered for the crystal stone that was floating and glowing at the same time. **"Just what is going on?"** Pikachu asked, looking at the stone in confusion. **"Hm..."** Infernape could only think and frown at the same time. This only raised a question to Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup's heads as they wondered what the crystal stone was and who Corphish was talking about.

After for a few moments, the glowing stopped as the crystal stone gently fell down on the rock pile, as it seemed like someone inside the crystal stone was resting. The Mantyke kept cheering for the stone that seemed to be recovering as Corphish folded his arms, nodding. **"Mm hm! Looks like he's getting better and better! But he's going to need more than these rocks!"** Corphish said.

The three starters looked at each other in confusion before Infernape raided a question to the Water Type. **"Excuse me... But, who are you talking about? And what was with the light show?"** Infernape asked as the Water Type turned to the three starters, before he sheepishly rubbed his head. **"Oh! Right! I haven't told you mates, haven't I?"** Corphish chuckled nervously.

 **"Hm?" "Huh?"** This only left both Pikachu and Piplup even more confused as Corphish cleared his throat, before making his promise. **"I'll tell you all later when the rain stops! I think it should stop for a while!"** Corphish assured, as the three starters agreed to the idea as they all waited with Corphish so that the rain would stop, causing a few minutes to pass in the process.

 **Later...**

Soon, the rain had stopped, as the four Pokémon were at the rocky side of the island, which was there Corphish's story about the crystal stone began. **"You see, it all started right here, on this rainy night. You get what I'm saying?"** Corphish asked, as Pikachu, Piplup, and Infernape nodded in confirmation. **"Yeah." "We're listening."** Both Pikachu and Piplup said together.

"Continue, please." Infernape requested as Corphish nodded, before he continued on. **"Alright... The thing is, that crystal stone you saw was actually a Pokémon... that came from space, from all the way up there!"** Corphish explained, pointing to the blue sky. **"Did you just say... A Pokémon that came from space?!"** Infernape asked in shock. Even Pikachu and Piplup were bewildered to hear this.

 **"Mm hm... Like I said, it occurred on a rainy day, when I was looking for a shelter, this rocky shelter right here..."** Corphish started as he recalled of the time when he met the Pokémon stuck inside the crystal stone form.

 **Flashback**

 _ **"It was pouring pretty hard, and darn, I was in a hurry to find a shelter so that I can stay there for a moment until the rain stopped! And that was when I saw him, the crystal stone that was in his true Pokémon form!"** Corphish explained as he recalled running into a rocky shelter to protect himself from the heavy rain. **"Ugh... Doggone it..."** Corphish groaned._

 _He used his closed pincers to cover himself from the rain, hoping that it would clear faster than he had hoped. It was until then he saw a figure flying in the air. **"Eh? What's that?"** Corphish asked as he took a few steps forward, ignoring the raindrops that was bothering him. As the Water Type looked closer, he noticed the figure coming into the island, but it looked like it was struggling to stay in the air._

 _It dodged a few lightning bolts until the third one made the hit, striking it directly! The flying Pokémon struggled even more to stay flying as it tried to regain balance in the air. As it struggled to do so, several Mantyke appeared out of the water as they all noticed the struggling figure in the air. **"What's going on?" "Who is that?" "Is he okay?"** Several Mantyke asked together in worry._

 _All the Water Types watched as the flying Pokémon struggled to stay flying. But just as the figure looked like it was doing alright, another lightning bolt struck the Pokémon, inflicting a huge amount of damage to the figure. **"UGH!"** The figure grunted as he began to fall, heading straight for where the island was! But just as it was falling, the figure glowed, turning into a different form._

 _ **"Oh my!" "He's been hit!"** The Mantyke gasped as the figure was sent falling into the islands. As it passed several large rocks, each one glowed every time the figure fell past them. Soon, the figure had crashed farther into the mountains up ahead, causing Corphish to curiously run after the fallen figure and to help it out. **"Huff... Huff... Hang in there, mate! I'm coming!"** Corphish called._

 _The Water Type ran as fast as he could to help the figure out. But just as Corphish got there, he could only see a crystal stone glowing and floating in the air. **"What in tarnation...?"** Corphish breathed out in shock as he witnessed the crystal stone floating as all the Mantyke made it to the small waterfall as well, witnessing the floating crystal stone. But then, the stone stopped glowing, as it floated down to the ground._

 _As it landed in the ground, all the Water Types widened their eyes to see a new friend falling unconscious inside the crystal stone. **"Hey hey! You okay, mate!?"** Corphish called. **"Oh dear..." "He doesn't look so good..." "Oh no."** The Mantyke all spoke together in worry. The crystal stone kept floating for a moment, as if it was weakly calling for help until the faint glow stopped._

 **Flashback End**

 **"And that is how me and the Mantyke met the fella inside that crystal stone. As he is right now, the guy is still too weak to change back to his true form. But, what it hinted us, was that it needed some of those giant rocks ahead in order to regain its power! See what I'm pointing at?"** Corphish explained as he pointed to where all three rocks were.

The three starters all turned to see the three rocks as Corphish went on with his explanation. **"And so, at that point, the Mantyke and I all started to get to work, so that we can help the fella regain his strength, so that he can go back to where he came from! Those rocks were what the guy needed in order to get its strength back."** Corphish explained.

 **"Those rocks, huh...?"** Infernape asked in amazement and in disbelief. **"Yep! That's what it hinted us when we gave it some rocks to use in order to get its strength back! And I'll tell you, the guy was really thankful when we tried to help him!"** Corphish agreed as he recalled collecting some of the strange rocks with the Mantyke to help the crystal stone out.

 **Flashback**

 _ **"And... Here we go! This should keep it comfy!"** Corphish grunted as he placed the last ones that the Mantyke collected. But just as the rocks were placed around the crystal stone, it began to flow, catching both Corphish and the Mantykes' attention! **"My stars!"** Corphish gasped as he witnessed the crystal stone glowing brighter and brighter until it soon floated up in the air, regaining some of its strength._

 **Flashback End**

 **"And that is the end of the story if the crystal stone you all saw!"** Corphish explained. He kept his arms folded, as the strange rocks and energy gave the three starters an idea! **"Hey! Maybe we could help you and the crystal stone! We could help you gather those rocks that's needed in order to give the crystal stone its energy back!"** Pikachu suggested happily.

 **"That's right! We can attack the rocks and gather them all up! This way, the job can be much faster!"** Piplup agreed. Infernape on the other hand, smiled nervously as he didn't know how to help, due to him being a Fire Type Pokémon. **"What about me? What should I do with this?"** Infernape asked. Pikachu turned to his Fire Type friend, making another suggestion for him.

 **"You can use your jumping and climbing skills, Infernape! Since you can't swim in water, you can jump on several rocks and attack some of them to help us from the surface!"** Pikachu explained, causing the Flame Pokemon to smile at the suggestion. **"That sounds good to me!"** Infernape agreed as he jumped on one of the strange rocks to start getting to work.

 **"Hey! You just wait for us, you energetic ape! You're not leaving us to slack off!"** Corphish traded as he jumped into the water as he called for the Mantyke to start getting to work. "Wait for us, Corphish! Infernape!" Piplup cried as he jumped into the water, too. The Electric Type followed by taking a deep breath, before he jumped in as well to join the Water Types.

Soon, Infernape was jumping from rock to rock to find the perfect rock to start working on. Pikachu and all the Water Types swam down to the first rock they saw. The Mantyke shot their Water Gun attacks, blasting some of the rocks apart! Excited at this, Pikachu prepared to charge up a Thunderbolt attack, until he was stopped by Piplup, who swam over to stop his attack!

 **"Hey! Don't use Thunderbolt, Pikachu! If you do it, then you'll shock the rest of us underwater!"** Piplup warned, causing the Electric Type to sweat drop at his haste. **"Oops... Heh, heh... Sorry."** Pikachu apologized as he realized he could've hurt everybody underwater. At this, Piplup turned to the rock that Pikachuw as about to shock and smirked, before shooting his Water Type attack.

 **"Here we go! Bubblebeam!"** Piplup cried as he shot his move at the rocks. The big rock was blasted apart, enough to make stones large enough to support the glowing crystal! **"Wow! Nice shot, Piplup!"** Pikachu complimented happily. **"That's right! My move did it!"** Piplup agreed, as he danced around underwater. All the zmantyke cheered for the success as they started to get to work.

Back at the surface, Infernape jumped on several other rocks before he noticed one that seemed bigger than the others. **"This one looks like a good start. Mach Punch!"** Infernape yelled as he punched the giant rock apart, breaking it into several large pieces! The giant pieces all fell into the water, allowing some of the Mantyke to collect the stones, as the Flame Pokémon smirked.

 **"Yes! Success!"** Infernape said happily as he turned to see Pikachu coming out of the water! The Electric Type smiled at his Fire Type friend, complimenting him on his power. **"Nice work, Infernape! Now, it's my turn!"** Pikachu called. He took a deep breath before jumping underwater once more. As he dove right under, Pikachu charged up an Iron Tail attack and aimed the rock at its weakest spot!

 **"Take... this! Iron Tail!"** Pikachu cried as he broke the weak spot, causing the giant rock to float up, before some of the Mantyke caught it just in time! **"Whoa! Now that's what I call a big one!"** Piplup admitted in amazement. **"That's right! The big one is my work!"** Pikachu boasted as he danced around underwater, too! But then, as the dance started to stop, more giant rocks fell under the water!

Both Pikachu and Piplup looked up to see Infernape breaking more rocks apart, allowing the Mantyke to collect them! **"You two are not going to beat me when it comes to number and size!"** Infernape smirked confidently. This made the two little starters fired up with power as they accepted the challenge! **"Oh yeah!? Well then, bring it on, Infernape!"** Pikachu said confidently.

 **"I won't lose to either of you!"** Piplup assured as he swam off to find some more rocks. Corphish watched from afar to see the three competing with each for more rocks and on how big they are! **"Wow... Those guys really know how to show off, do they?"** Corphish said to himself before he smirked. The work continued on, until everything was prepared for the crystal stone.

 **"Alright, mates! We're all done here! So, let's head back!"** Corphish called. **"Right!"** Infernape, Pikachu, Piplup, and the Mantyke all cried together in agreement. With that said, the Water Types began to swim back to shore, with Pikachu enjoying the ride on the giant rock that three of the Mantyke were carrying. Infernape on the other hand, jumped on several rocks to another to head back on his own way.

As they were heading back, the Flame Pokémon noticed two familiar shapes flying to their way! He stopped for a moment to see that the two figures were Staravia and Togetic! **"Hey! You two! Over here!"** Infernape called, as he called for his Flying Type friends. His call was loud enough for the two to hear as they flew over to Infernape, both looking relieved to see their Fire Type friend.

 **"Infernape! Are you okay!?"** Togetic asked in worry. **"You're not hurt, are you?"** Staravia asked along, as the Flame Pokémon shook his head in denial. **"No... I'm fine. How did you two find us?"** Infernape asked as two more voices rose up to answer the question. **"It was not just those two, Infernape!"** Ash's Buizel piped up as his head popped out of the water, catching the Fire Type's attention.

Hikaru's Buizel came out, too as he nudged his older brother. **"We've been helping in the search, too! Hikaru and the others managed to know where you guys were going!"** Hikaru's Buizel explained, as he tightened his blue headband. **"I see..."** Infernape said, before he sighed in relief, as he was happy to know that his human brother never gave up on him or the others.

"By the way, where's Pikachu and Piplup?" Hikaru's Buizel asked, causing the Flame Pokémon to point to where they were headed. **"We're currently helping some Pokémon right now! It's for some crystal stone that the island Pokémon we're looking after!"** Infernape explained, leaving the four Pokémon in curiosity and confusion. **"What crystal stone?"** Staravia asked.

 **"Heh... I'll explain later! In the meantime, I want you guys to get Hikaru and the others back here as soon as possible! I'm sure they'd all like to see this, too!"** Infernape called, causing the Buizel brothers and the two Flying Types to nod in agreement. **"Alright! We'll meet you all back at the island later on, then!"** Togetic giggled as she flew off, with Staravia following her.

The Buizel brothers dove back under to swim back to their human friends. Infernape, meanwhile, tightened his Focus Band, before he jumped on the other rocks to carch up with Pikachu, Piplup, Corphish, and the Mantyke back to the shores. **_"The others are sure going to love this once we give the crystal stone its energy back!"_** Infernape thought with a grin on his face.

 **Meanwhile...**

Back to the group, Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Hareta, and Brock all watched to see if the four Pokémon had returned from their switch. They all widened their eyes to see the Buizel brothers, Staravia, and Togetic waving towards them, saying that they found the three starters. "Look! It's Togetic, Staravia, and the Buizel brothers!" Dawn pointed out. "They must've found something!" Brock pointed out.

Ash frowned, before he made his guess. "Bet it's Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup!" Ash guessed as Hikaru used his aura to scan the route up ahead. "Yeah... There's no doubt about them! I'm sensing three familiar auras up on the island ahead!" Hikaru confirmed, as Hareta knew what island his friend meant. "You don't mean the island on Diablo's Ocean...?" Hareta asked in surprise.

"Yeah... That's the one." Hikaru answered, as his glowing pupils stopped glowing. The Kanto trainer turned to Officer Jenny, requesting her to speed up the boat. "Officer Jenny, please hurry!" Ash called. "Right! You've got it!" Officer Jenny replied with a nod. She began to increase the speed of her boat, as she followed the two Flying Types and Water Types, allowing them to guide her to where the island was!

 **Back to the three starters...**

At the shore of where the crystal stone was, all the Pokémon surrounded the crystal stone with a huge amount of giant rocks they've collected, including the two giant ones that Pikachu and Infernape broke apart. They all waited to see what would happen, until they noticed the crystal stone glowing! **"The stone is glowing!"** Piplup said happily. **"He's accepting the energy from the rocks!"** Corphish said excitedly.

 **"Does this mean he'll return to his normal form?"** Pikachu asked as the Fire Type smirked. **"We'll just have to wait and see!"** Infernape answered. As he said so, the stone was indeed taking the energy from the stones that were collected as it rose up in the air. Suddenly, as the stone rose up, three glowing tentacle-like arms came out of the stone and began to rub both Pikachu and Piplup's head!

The third arm wrapped around Infernape's neck as the three arms seemed to be comforting the three, much to their confusion. **"Um... What is he doing?"** Piplup asked in confusion. **"Don't you see, mates? The guy here is thanking you three for all your help!"** Corphish explained, causing Infernape to smile softly at the thanks. **"Heh... You're welcome."** Infernape said softly.

All the Mantyke began to cheer for the three Pokemon that helped them with their jobs as the arms kept rubbing on the three starters in thanks and comfort. But suddenly, the celebration for the recovery ended with a big splash from behind! All the Pokémon turned to see a giant Magikarp coming out of the water! But, it wasn't just a normal Magikarp... it was a Magikarp sub!

There were evil laughter coming out of the sub, causing the three starters to know who it was. **"Those voices...!"** Pikachu hissed angrily. **"Team Rocket!"** Piplup snapped. **"Not you imbeciles again!"** Infernape snapped angrily. He glanced at the crystal stone, who seemed surprised by the sudden intrusion, as it fell back to the ground. The glowing stopped, preventing the stone to change to its original form!

"Found you, Pikachu! And Infernape, too!" James laughed, taunting the three starters. "Multiple years of catching practice makes perfect!" Jessie sneered. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed, as Meowth sneered at the possible success they might have of finally capturing their targets! "The rest of them lugs better watch out, too!" Meowth called as he pressed a button of a remote!

The sub shot out a mechanical arm, which was intended to capture Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup! The two little ones gapsed as the Fire Type tried to protect them. **"Take cover, both of you!"** Infernape yelled as he held the two, despite of their protests. **"No! Infernape!"** Pikachu gasped. But Corphish was prepared as he prepared a Crabhammer attack at the mechanical arm!

 **"Not on my watch you don't! Crabhammer! HAH!"** Corphish yelled as he smashed the mechanical arm apart, earning glares and angry comments from the evil trio! "How dare you mess with the arm of our law!?" James snapped angrily. "You break it, you pay for it!" Jessie shrieked angrily. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet agreed. This time, Meowth prepared a second mechanical arm, as he pressed on the button again!

"Well, if it's a handout those dopes are looking for, we'll just give them one!" Meowth snapped. This time, the mechanical arm that was shot out was golden! Once again, it aimed to grab Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup, forcing Corphish to take action again! **"This again!? Crabhammer- ARGH!"** Corphish started before he was slammed away by the golden arm!

This one seemed to be stronger and harder than the last mechanical arm as it grabbed the three starters, taking them in the air! **"Argh!" "Gah!" "Damnit!"** Pikachu, Piplup, and Infernape grunted as they struggled to break free. **"Drat... My physical powers... isn't breaking them!?"** Infernape panted as he tried to use his physical powers to break himself and his two friends free.

At the success of capturing them, the evil trio laughed, before crying out their success. "Three Pokémon in the hand is worth bunch of sand!" Jessie sang. "Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup, isn't life grand?" James sang along. "We'll be hogging out of them for the boss as soon as we get onto dry land!" Meowth sang along, finishing his line. But just before the evil trio could escape, trouble occurred for them!

 **"Let go of our friends now, Team Rocket! Air Slash!"** Togetic shrieked as she launched a sharp air to make a crack on the sub! "WHAT!?" The evil trio gasped as Staravia charged right in with an Aerial Ace attack! It smashed the arm apart, causing Team Rocket to scream in shock! At the moment it was broken, the Buizel brothers took their turn by shooting double Water Gun at the golden hand!

 **"They're our friends, you freaks!"** Hikaru's Buizel cried along. Once the hand was destroyed, the three starters landed on the ground, as Staravia, Togetic, and the Buizel brothers joined them on the shore. **"You guys okay?"** Ash's Buizel asked. **"Y-Yeah! Never better!"** Piplup panted with a nod. **"Oh, that's such a relief..."** Togetic sighed in relief, before she glared back at the evil trio.

Just then, Officer Jenny's boat arrived with the five trainers as they all jumped off at the right time, all running on top of the sub, before they landed on the ground, reuniting with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup! "Pikachu, Piplup, and Infernape!" Ash said with a smile. **"Ash!"** Pikachu cried out happily. "Thank goodness that the three of you are alright!" Dawn said happily.

 **"Yeah! We're perfectly fine, Dawn!"** Piplup agreed with a confident look on his face. **"Right..."** Infernape sighed, before he heard the Twinleaf boy chuckling at his maturity over his two Pokémon friends. "It's good to see you again, Infernape. I thought I'd lost you to those losers." Hikaru said softly, showing his smile as his yellow and green pupils were still active, allowing him to understand the Pokémon.

 **"Heh... You know that we would never join up with those morons even if we were captured, brother!"** Infernape assured confidently, causing the Twinleaf boy to nod back with a smile on his face. He then turned to the two Flying Types and the Buizel brothers in thanks. "Thanks for helping, you guys! Good work!" Hikaru complimented as the four Pokemon cried their welcomes to the young Aura Guardian.

Officer Jenny glared up at the sub, preparing to arrest the evil trio. "Alright, Team Rocket! You're under arrest for attempting to steal Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup!" Officer Jenny demanded, until the trio came out, with Jessie mocking the officer's words. "'Alright, Team Rocket! You're under arrest for attempting to steal Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup!' Blah, blah, blah! Yadda yadda yadda!" Jessie taunted.

She scrunched her face in annoyance, before she began to taunt her enemies even more. "We don't subscribe to your rules!" Jessie shrieked as James agreed with her, as he made more taunting and insulting faces as well! "What do you take us for!? A bunch of FOOLS!? When it comes to rhymes, we've got the tools!" James snapped, before he blew a raspberry at the officer.

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"The twerp drools!"

"We're bringing aquatic chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"We're dashing all hope, and putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

At their motto being finished, the five trainers all glared at the evil trio, along with their Pokémon friends. "Why don't you just give it up!?" Ash snapped as Jessie smirked, before taking out a Pokéball. "Why? When we can show you what battling is all about instead!" Jessie suggested with a sneer. "Taking Pikachu and Infernape are sure to shrink your swelled head!" James added along.

But before a battle could be done, the crystal stone glowed brightly from behind, catching everyone's attention as they turned to see what it was. "What the... What is this?" Hikaru asked in surprise. "Is this... some sort of a rock?" Hareta started, before he widened his eyes as he seemed to have recognized this rock. "Wait... This is... No way, it can't be!" Hareta gasped in shock.

"What is it, Hareta?" Dawn asked. Before the wild boy could answer, the crystal stone floated high into the air, before it formed into a familiar shape of a Pokémon! It was a Deoxys! All the humans gasped while all the Pokémon cheered for the DNA Pokémon's recovery, except for the two Flying Types and the Buizel brothers as they were surprised to see the legendary Pokémon as well.

"Who's that Pokémon, Ash?" Dawn asked in amazement. "It's Deoxys!" Ash pointed out, with Hikaru scanning it with his Pokédex. "Deoxys...? The legendary Hoenn region Pokémon, here?" Hikaru asked. _"_ _Deoxys, the DNA Pokémon. Deoxys emerged from a virus that came from space. It is highly intelligent and wields psychokinetic powers. This Pokémon shoots lasers from the crystalline organ on its chest."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed.

Hareta kept his eyes widened as he recognized the DNA Pokémon from his past life. "Deoxys... Is that really you?" Hareta asked, catching Deoxys' attention as it gave a glance at Hareta, recognizing the young human boy from the past. "Not only that, it said that Deoxys comes from space! It's a Pokémon full of mystery!" Brock explained as all the island Pokémon cheered.

Pikachu, Piplup, and Infernape cheered along as the Twinleaf boy recognized of what the three starters were doing at the island. "Is Deoxys... the reason you've been working on the island?" Hikaru asked as the Flame Pokémon confirmed it with a small smile and a nod. **"Yeah... We decided to help, as we all decided, that if we need help, we need to help someone first."** Infernape explained.

At the answer, the Twinleaf boy smiled, before nodding. "A good answer. I'm proud of you, bro." Hikaru smirked with a sweet smile, causing Infernape to grin as he hugged his human brother, causing Hikaru to hug him back. Hareta on the other hand, kept his eyes on his old friend from his home forest. "It's really you, isn't it, Deoxys? Do you remember me?!" Hareta called out loud.

At the question, Deoxys gave a small nod, causing the wild boy to blink in surprise, before he smiled happily, tears welling up in his eyes with joy. "Finally! Finally, I get to see you again! It's been two years since I saw you!" Hareta laughed, with tears flowing out of his eyes as Dawn and Brock watched the little boy yelling happily at Deoxys, as the two smiled at their young friend's happiness with his reunion.

Team Rocket on the other hand, watched in amazement as the plan had suddenly changed. "You know, both Pikachu and Infernape are fine in a yellow and white sort of way, but Deoxys is a whole nut of kettle of catch!" Meowth exclaimed happily, as he seemed excited to meet one of the legendary Pokémon. "Our match! And a beauty like me will accept nothing less than a rare Pokémon like that!" Jessie shrieked happily.

"Then, let's aim high at the sky! And give Deoxys a try!" James called, catching Hareta's attention as he turned, spreading his arms wide in front of the DNA Pokémon. "If you want Deoxys, you people will have to go through me first!" Hareta snapped, catching the others by surprise. "Hareta, don't let them get to you!" Dawn called. "You can't listen to what they say about you or Deoxys!" Hikaru warned loudly.

But before anyone else could react, Deoxys watched as his old human friend tried to protect him, despite knowing that it could be futile. At this, the DNA Pokémon rose up, and began to absorb the energy coming from the rocks that the island Pokémon and the three Pokémon have collected! "The stones are glowing!" Ash pointed out in surprise as Officer Jenny watched as the energy began to seep inside Deoxys.

"Those strange stones are found all around here!" Officer Jenny started, as the DNA Pokémon kept gathering the energy from the floating stones! As it did so, the monitor and the controls of the boat started to go haywire, catching the officer's attention! "Something is wrong with all the controls!" Officer Jenny called in shock. Team Rocket began to scream in firhgt as they were being rose up in the air!

At the same time, the boat was being dragged in, much to the officer's surprise. "The ship is being attracted! It must be the energy coming from those rocks!" Officer Jenny gasped as Brock knew what this could mean. "They must be meteors!" Brock guessed as both Hikaru and Dawn turned to Brock in surprise. "Meteors?" Dawn repeated, with the Twinleaf boy frowning at the guess.

"You don't mean that these meteors could be the same ones from Veilstone City?" Hikaru asked, as Hareta frowned. "No... That's not it... Those meteors... Those rocks are the ones that are needed to give Deoxys his energy back! He's absorbing the energy from the meteors to become stronger than he is right now and to get his powers back!" Hareta explained, catching everyone's attention by surprise.

Brock quickly turned to the officer, whose boat was starting to get close to the shore! Too close, as it is. "Officer Jenny! Get your boat out of here now!" Brock called. With no hesitation, the officer agreed as she controlled her boat to escape from the island shores. "Got it!" Officer Jenny called as she drove off, in order to get out of the energy waves' range. "What's going on?!" Dawn asked.

"We know that Deoxys is using those meteors to gather its energy, but what else could it be doing? We all saw it attracting the boat, and now, it's attracting Team Rocket's sub!" Hikaru explained as Brock had the answer to that. "Well, by doing that, it's also creating a strong magnetic field, which attracts objects towards them!" Brock explained as Hareta widened his eyes at that.

"Amazing... I really didn't know Deoxys could do something like that..." Hareta admitted in amazement. With the energy of the meteors being absorbed, the sub was still attracted by the magnetic field, causing Team Rlcket to float straight for Deoxys! Angry by this, Jessie took out a Pokéball, preparing to strike at Deoxys. "Argh! Wanna play rough, huh!? Yanmega, show it on how it's done!" Jessie shrieked.

She summoned her Bug-Flying Type out to battle as Yanmega did so. It flew over to the recharging Deoxys, as if it was preparing to land a close range attack! But, that proved to be futile as Deoxys quickly took notice of its opponent, forcing it to stop absorbing the meteors' energy! It switched to its Attack Forme, before unleashing a Zap Cannon attack towards the Ogre Darner Pokémon!

Too late to dodge, Yanmega took the attack, as it was smashed into a falling boulder! The impact drove the boulder right to where the submarine was, much to the evil trio's panic and dismay. The boulder crashed into the sub, causing Team Rocket to scream and causing the Magikarp submarine to explode! At that point, the impact was strong enough, blowing the evil trio away into the sky!

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight. But, once they were gone, more trouble went for the five trainers and all the Pokémon around the shore! Hikaru quickly turned his Aura power on, as he focused on creating a barrier to save his friends and the Pokémon that were in danger. "Argh! I hope this works! Hikaru grunted as he created an aura barrier!

It formed around him, his four friends, and the Pokémon that were on land, as a few rocks and boulders were bounced off, keeping the humans and Pokémon safe. But unfortunately, the Mantyke weren't safe as some of the debris started to fall on them! "Oh no! The Mantyke!" Hareta yelled in dismay as Deoxys quickly took action of that. It flew over to where the debris began to fall as it deflected most of the debris away!

With several slamming and kicking, the rocks were all deflected, making the Mantyke safe from the falling rubble. However, back to Hikaru, the pressure on his aura barrier seemed too much, as the rocks began to pile around the barrier, causing it to weaken and crack! "Argh! Nuts!... I... can't... hold it... much longer!" Hikaru grunted as he tried to resist the pain coming to his body.

It began to feel numb, despite of the young Aura Guardian trying to resist it. **"Brother! Stay strong!"** Infernape encouraged as he tried to help his human brother, only for the barrier to crack and shatter! Everyone gasped as Deoxys turned to its Speed Forme, allowing it to fly to the humans and the land Pokémon! Staravia and Togetic both flew off to dodge the many rocks that were falling down.

The five trainers all ducked down, not wanting to feel or see the disaster that was coming to them, until Deoxys came by, changing into its Defense Forme! It blocked all the rocks, protecting its human friend, as well as the other humans and the land Pokémon around! Once the debris stopped falling, the DNA Pokémon switched back to its Normal Forme, allowing everyone to get up.

Dawn and Infernape had to help the Twinleaf boy get up, due to his failure to maintain the Aura barrier. "Wow... Thanks, Deoxys!" Ash thanked gratefully. "Pika Pika!" "Piplup!" "In Infernape!" The three starters cried out in thanks, causing Hikaru to realize that he used his aura too much, causing it to shut down a little so that he can recover. _"I overdid it again, huh..."_ Hikaru thought, before he shook his head.

He smiled, knowing that the trouble was gone now. This meant that he had nothing to worry about at the moment, knowing that there wouldn't be any more problems as the day went by. As he thought this, Hareta walked up to the DNA Pokémon, with a weak smile on his face. "It's been a while... Hasn't it, Deoxys? Two years, to be exact?" Hareta asked weakly as the Psychic Type faced his old human friend.

It gave a small nod, confirming that they have met together before. "Hareta, did you meet Deoxys before?" Dawn asked. The wild boy nodded, before he turned to the four trainers as he explained, recalling his past life in the forest at Route 201.

"Mm hm! It happened when I was living in the forest with my Pokémon friends! Deoxys came by, crashing down at our home, looking stressed out and all. When I discovered that stress and pain, I decided that a battle between him, me, and my friends should be able to relieve him of that stress, while making him a friend of mine at the same time!" Hareta explained with a grin on his face.

Deoxys again nodded in confirmation, confirming that what the wild boy said was true. At the same time, all the Mantyke began to cheer happily for their Psychic Type, as it seemed like Deoxys fully recovered from his injuries. As Deoxys began to float up, everyone looked up to see an aurora on the sky, much to both Dawn and Hikaru's amazement. "Wow...! It's an aurora!" Dawn pointed out happily.

"It must be Deoxys doing that..." Hikaru guessed, as he turned to see the DNA Pokémon floating high up in the air. It looked down to see Infernape, Pikachu, Piplup, Corphish, and the Mantyke saying their goodbyes to it, as the Psychic Type Pokémon nodded, before the wild boy ran up, calling for his legendary friend. "I'll see you again, Deoxys! I promise that we'll see each other again someday!" Hareta yelled out loud.

Deoxys turned its attention towards Hareta as the young trainer smiled. "Someday... okay?" Hareta whispered out, which seemed enough for the DNA Pokémon to hear as it nodded, before it flew up to the aurora, disappearing into the sky. Once it was gone, both Ash and Dawn were amazed to see that their starters made friends with the legendary Pokémon like Deoxys!

"Amazing! You three and Deoxys became friends?" Ash asked in amazement. "Pika Pika!" "Piplup!" "Infernape!" The three starters confirmed with smiles on their faces. Hareta kept his eyes on then aurroa, as he knew that this wouldn't be the last time that he would reunite with the DNA Pokémon. "I'll see you again, Deoxys... Promise." Hareta whispered, before he wiped away the remaining tears in his eyes.

 **Later, that evening...**

The sun was setting as the officer took the five trainers and their three Pokémon to Chocovine Town. As they had left, Corphish and all Mantyke said their thanks to the three starters and the humans, as the group said their goodbyes as well. With the farewell said and done, the group were now back on the sea route to their town destination. While they were moving, they all began to talk about Deoxys and the island.

"I was thinking... Maybe the Deoxys used that area of the deserted island where the sunken meteors are to re-energize themselves!" Officer Jenny guessed as Brock seemed to agree with the fact. "Well, meteors come from space, and they say Deoxys comes from space, too!" Brock explained as the Twinleaf girl was amazed by the discovery of the legendary DNA Pokémon.

"A Pokémon that uses meteors to receive its powers... That's so mysterious!" Dawn commented. "Well, one thing's for sure, Deoxys isn't the only mysterious Pokémon around here." Hikaru reminded. "You're right! Think of how many more mysterious Pokémon there are that we haven't come across yet?" Ash asked, which seemed to have interested the wild boy as he was eager to know more about Pokémon.

"More mysterious Pokémon? Like what? Like what?" Hareta asked eagerly, causing the four trainers to laugh nervously together until Infernape let out a cry, noticing something up ahead. Pikachu and Piplup soon noticed it as well as they called to their trainers to see what it was. "Pika Pika!" "Piplup!" "Infernape!" The three starters called together as the officer smiled at their call.

"They're right! It's Chocovine Town!" Officer Jenny pointed out, catching the five trainers' attentions. They all stood up to see an island of a town approaching them as they were all prepared to see what their destination has in store for them! _"New Pokémon and new places, huh... I guess this is what you call adventure, huh?"_ Hikaru thought to himself, as he recalled the many past tasks and adventures he had to do with the others.

"Infernape?" His Fire Type called, catching the young Aura Guardian's attention, as Hikaru smiled and shook his head in assurance. "I'm fine, Infernape. No need to worry!" Hikaru assured softly.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Air Slash, Metronome, Attract)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 17: A Phione in Love! Hareta's Curiosity!**

 **Chapter 18: Love Comes and Go! Phione Fights!**

 **Chapter 19: Pokémon Contest! Riolu is Born!**

 **Chapter 20: Dawn VS Ursula! A Bitter Performance!**

 **Chapter 21: Wild Jenny and Buddy Chatot!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: Oh wow! Look at this! We get to see the Phione underwater! They're so cute and so cool, too!

Hareta: Huh? That Phione seems to like Buneary... A lot, in fact... I think it was, uh... It was, uh...

Hikaru: You're thinking about love, are you? Yeah, I think that Phione was in love or had a crush on Buneary, too.

Hareta: But, what is love? I've seen many men and women having fun and smiling at each other! What does it mean?

Brock: Ha... It means that they're in love, being more than just good friends! Like I wish to be with Nurse Joy!

Hikaru: You're kidding, right? You're not gonna get any ladies by putting up a lovey dovey face like that...


	17. A Phione in Love! Hareta's Curiosity!

**Chapter** **17: A Phione in Love! Hareta's Curiosity!**

"Awesome! This place is packed!" Ash commented in amazement. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed. The two looked around to see many people gathering around in the shopping booths to buy some products from each shop. "It's busy, alright!" Dawn agreed along. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup cried out. "But... What are those people selling their things for?" Hareta asked, while cocking his head in confusion.

"I don't know... Must be some kind of a festival or an event that made this place busy." Hikaru guessed, as he didn't know what was going on around the town, either. "Infernape..." Infernape said, glancing at the products that were being sold. Yesterday was a rough day for the group, as they had finally arrived in Chocovine Town for Dawn and Hikaru's next Pokémon Contest for their fourth ribbon.

Before they got here, they were put off course by Team Rocket, as they had stolen the three starters from Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn. But while they retrieved their friends back, they had met the DNA Pokémon named Deoxys, who seemed to be an old friend of a Hareta from two years ago. After the retrieval operation was a success, Officer Jenny had driven her boat for Chocovine Town to take the five trainers and their Pokémon there.

With the Chocovine Contest being held three days later, they decided that it was best to search the place around as they noticed that there were crowds of people buying products from the shopping booth. The question on what it was for was answered by a man who called out to the people to buy his products! "So, how about a Phione cell phone strap for good luck!?" A man said loudly.

It was loud enough to catch the group's attention as they noticed a shopping booth that seemed to be representing a familiar Water Type Pokémon. "We got your Phione dolls here! Your Phione candy here! You name it, we got it!" The man called, as Dawn squealed in delight, before she went forward to hold onto one of the dolls. "These Phione dolls are just so adorable!" Dawn shrieked happily.

She went forward to embrace the doll, as the man smiled at her delightful feelings. The Twinleaf boy smiled at her girlfriend looking happy, as he had to admit too... The Phione products looked cool, while cute at the same time. "Man! You've got good taste! And look!" The man called, pointing to his small TV on his right as both Dawn and Hikaru looked to see several Phione showing themselves up!

They seemed to be happy as one of them was dancing around at the surface of the ocean. The next scene showed a group of Phione dancing together happily, as this seemed to have caught Ash, Brock, and Hareta's attention. "Wow!" The three said together as Infernape watched in amazement, too. "Phione? One of the mythical Pokémon of Sinnoh?" Hikaru asked in surprise.

* * *

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Infernape)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)

(The Specter and his Absol, Winter, watch the moon to the sky)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Infernape uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The four trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru merges with Infernape, Infernape turns into Spirit-Infernape with new fiery power)

(Hikaru stands together with his eight Pokémon (one silhouetted) along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, and their Pokémon)

 **[Opening ends]**

* * *

"Chocovine Town's one of the few places where Phione could be seen since they're such rare Pokémon!" Brock explained, causing Hareta to be amazed at hearing this. "Really? They're really that rare?" Hareta asked as the Twinleaf boy confirmed it. "Yeah. Phione is known to be one of the mythical Pokémon of the Sinnoh region." Hikaru explained, as he watched seeing the Phione trio dancing together underwater.

"Well, I've never seen a Pokémon like Phione before!" Ash admitted, feeling amazed to see a new Pokémon in Sinnoh. "Pika Pika..." "Piplup!" "Infernape." The three starters cried out their agreement, too. They never seen a mythical Pokémon like Phione as well. Hareta took out his Pokédex, searching up Phione to see its data. "Phione, wow...!" Hareta breathed out in amazement as he found the data of it.

 _"Phione, the Sea Drifter Pokémon. Phione lives in warm oceans. It inflates the flotation sac on its head allowing it to float on the waves and look for food_ _."_ Hareta's Pokédex buzzed. "So! You fine, young people gonna enter the Pokémon Contest?" The man asked as the Twinleaf couple responded to the question. "I am! Once I show them what I'm made of, that Ribbon is mine!" Dawn declared.

"Don't count on it being easy, Dawn! Because that will be my fourth ribbon for the Grand Festival!" Hikaru reminded, as Dawn smirked at her boyfriend. Ash then piped up, explaining his next destination to the man. "Having Gym baffles is what I'm into! After we leave here, we're heading for the Snowpoint City Gym!" Ash explained, as Hareta grinned at the thought of having his seventh badge.

"Me too! I'm going there to have a Gym battle, too!" Hareta exclaimed as the man smiled. "Well then! You all want to make sure you all take in a Phione watching!" The man reminded, catching Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Hareta by surprise. "Phione watching? What's that?" The four young trainers asked in unison. The man smiled, before he explained about the legend of Phione in Chocovine Town.

"I see! There's an old saying in Chocovine Town that good luck spots down on the Phione! And you've all come to the right place! Actually, this is the only time of year when it's possible to spot a Phione! Year after year, this town is swarmed with sightseers, all hoping to catch a glimpse!" The man explained. "This is the only day of the year...? Wow..." Hikaru asked in amazement.

He glanced at Infernape, who looked back, having the same amazed and surprised face, too. This meant that they all came here on the right time! "And if memory serves me well, the last several years, all the Contest Champions were Coordinators who had spotted the Phione before their competition!" The man explained, leaving the Twinleaf girl psyched to hear such a rumor for Coordinators.

"You mean it!? All of them!? Hey, guys! Let's go Phione watching, too!" Dawn suggested excitedly. "Sure! I want to see one!" Ash agreed, feeling psyched to see a new Pokémon in his own eyes. "Pika!" "Piplup!" "Fernape!" The three starters cried out their agreements as Hikaru only gave a small smile in his face. "I'd like to see one too! With my very own eyes." Hikaru declared.

"I want to see one, too!" Hareta piped up, pumping his fist in the air. "Great! Let's all go together!" Brock called, until the Twinleaf boy cleared his throat, catching the others' attention. "What is it, Hikaru?" Brock asked. Dawn and Infernape both blinked at the Twinleaf boy, as Hikaru tried to think of the words that he wanted to say... something that only involved him and Dawn.

"Um... If you guys wouldn't mind, would it be alright if we go in two teams? Dawn and I could go as one team, while you three can stick together!" Hikaru said, saying it in an almost gibberish way. The way the Twinleaf boy talked left the others bewildered! They have never seen Hikaru talk this way before, especially in front of Infernape or Dawn! "Huh? But... Won't that make it uneven?" Ash asked, confused.

"And why do you want to go this way- Oh... I get it now." Brock started to ask, until he knew what Hikaru was planning as he let out a small teasing smirk, leaving both Ash and Hareta confused. "You get what, Brock?" Ash asked as the Kanto breeder shook his head. "Nothing. It's not for the two of you to know." Brock answered, leaving Hareta pouting while causing Ash to be even more confused.

Infernape also knew what his human brother wanted as he gave a teasing grin, before he nudged his elbow onto his human brother for finally opening it up. In case he didn't understand, the Twinleaf boy had his pupils glow as he soon understood of what his Fire Type was saying to him. **"Oh... So... You decided to go that way, huh, bro? Huh? Huh?"** Infernape teased with a big grin.

"You stay quiet, Infernape..." Hikaru warned with a hiss, only to get a bigger grin from his Fire Type brother. **"Not a chance, bro!"** Infernape teased once again, leaving the Twinleaf boy flushing with red in annoyance, and with embarrassment. Dawn seemed to be feeling the same as she blushed deeply by her boyfriend's offer. Piplup looked at his trainer and snickered, as he knew what Dawn was feeling.

"Piplup! Not you too!" Dawn complained as both Infernape and Piplup smirked at their trainers' shyness at each other, despite of being a couple. That was when Ash 'saved' the two from their embarrassment by asking their Contest choices. "Hey, you two! Have you both figured out who you're both going to use in the Contest yet?" Ash asked, as the Twinleaf couple sighed, before making their answers.

"What do you think?" They said together, as they both turned to each other and blushed for their right timing, causing Infernape and Piplup to tease their trainers once again with knowing looks on their faces. Dawn shook her head before she took out two of her Pokéballs to show who she was going to use. "Buneary! Pachirisu! Come on out!" Dawn called as she summoned her two Contest Pokémon out.

"Togetic! You too!" Hikaru cried along as he summoned his Flying Type out. The three Pokémon appeared, saying their happy calls to their trainers and their friends. "So how would you two feel about going out and getting yourselves some extra good luck for our Contest?" Dawn offered as both Buneary and Pachirisu were delighted to accept the offer. **"Ooh! Good luck, huh? I would gladly like to!"** Buneary said happily.

 **"Me too! I want some good luck, too!"** Pachirisu cheered, much to the Penguin Pokémon's dismay. **"Wait... You're not going to use me, Dawn?"** Piplup asked in disappointment, with the Fire Type smirking. **"Poor Piplup... Being left out for the incoming event."** Infernape teased, much to the Water Type's anger. **"Keep it to yourself, jungle ape!"** Piplup retorted angrily.

The insult didn't faze Infernape as he knew better than to be filled with temper. **"Whatever..."** Infernape sighed as Dawn held her Water Type starter, assuring to him that it would be alright. "Oh... Piplup! I was thinking, maybe you could help cheer them on this time?" Dawn asked, only for the Water Type to sigh. **"Yeah... But still..."** Piplup started, until the Twinleaf girl winked at her.

"You know how much they look up to you!" Dawn reminded, which seemed to be enough to brighten the Penguin Pokémon up again. **"They... do? Oh yeah... They do!"** Piplup cried, feeling better now. "Togetic, how would you like to have your good luck by watching the Phione sightseeing with us?" Hikaru offered as his glowing pupils stopped glowing, but the eyes remained yellow and green.

 **"Me? Oh... Oh my... That would be divine! Thank you for the offer, Hikaru..."** Togetic said happily, flushing red with joy. "Infernape, the battling at the Chocovine Contest is all up to you." Hikaru said as the Fire Type smirked with a nod. **"Of course! No need to worry, bro!"** Infernape assured, causing the Twinleaf boy to laugh a little, before he stood straight back up, as his eyes turned back to normal.

Once the decision was all set and done, Hikaru cleared his throat again to catch his girlfriend's attention. "Dawn?" Hikaru asked, catching the Twinleaf girl's attention. "Um... Yeah?" Dawn asked nervously as the Twinleaf boy stuttered to find the right word. "I... I, uh... I'll be waiting for you here at night, okay? Meet me a bit early so that we can go on before the others." Hikaru requested.

At the request, the Twinleaf girl blushed before she smiled softly at her boyfriend. "Oh, um... Sure! I'll be there before you know it! So, um... I'll go get ready at the Pokémon Center!" Dawn stuttered before she finished her words quickly. She then ran off, with Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu running after her. She ran so quick, that she seemed to have left the boys in the dust.

"That was... weird." Ash commented. "Pika." Pikachu agreed as the Kanto trainer turned to the Twinleaf boy, who seemed nervous about their first 'date'. "What are you going to do now, Hikaru?" Ash asked, causing Hikwru to stammer once again. "I... have to go get ready, too... Back at the Pokémon Center, I mean." Hikaru said as he quickly ran off to a different direction, with both Infernape and Togetic at his side!

The different direction Hikaru went left the Kanto trainer confused as he folded his arms. "Hold on... If they're both getting ready at the Pokémon Center, then why are they going in different directions? Where Dawn headed was the right way, while the way Hikaru went to, was the wrong way!" Ash exclaimed, as the Kanto breeder chuckled a little at his old friend's dense head. He turned to the wild boy, who seemed confused, too.

Hareta kept his head cocked to a side as he was confused on how Hikaru and Dawn were acting to each other. "Um, Brock? Why are those two like that? Like, when they speak at the same time, they turn red... And when they try to do something together alone, they turn red again... They even stutter and say the wrong words... What's up with that?" Hareta asked, turning to the Kanto breeder.

"Well... This is something that two people would do for each other when they're in love! They sometimes can have a hard time speaking when they're each other, or when they both want to go out on a date!... Something that I would like to do with either Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy... ARGH! This makes me jealous of those two!" Brock groaned as he collapsed, not needing Croagunk to stop him.

As the Kanto breeder collapsed, this made the wild boy even more curious as he frowned to what Brock said earlier. "In love? A date...?" Hareta whispered to himself as he sighed, as he felt determined to find the answer. _"Just what is... love? I know it involves two people; a man and a woman... But, what else?"_ Hareta thought, cocking his head to one side again.

 **Later, that night...**

There was a whole line of people waiting to ride on the submarine to make their Phione sightseeing. Hikaru was waiting at the pier, waiting for Dawn as he kept his arms folded. Not wanting to look so informal, the Twinleaf boy wore the clothes that his mother gave him right after the Tag Battle Tournament in Hearthome City, as he gave a sigh, looking at himself in his second outfit.

It felt okay, but emotionally, it felt like a scar, causing him to remember his mother lying to her own son about his father, while the father had attempted to kill his own son by his own desires. The clothes gave him those memories, but it's something that he would have to endure for his girlfriend. Infernape and Togetic was at his side, as they were waiting for Dawn and her three Pokémon as well.

The Twinleaf boy's pupils glowed as he talked to his two Pokémon. "What do you two think this is going to be like? My time with Dawn, I mean?" Hikaru asked as both had different answers. **"I'm sure that you'll be fine, bro. I mean, there's no way something bad could happen on your first 'date' together, right?"** Infernape asked, causing Hikaru to sweat drop a little.

"That's making it sound like something bad WILL happen." Hikaru grumbled as Togetic sighed at the Fire Type. **"Honestly Infernape, you need to stop this teasing. This is Hikaru's first date with Dawn! And of course, he plans to make it perfect! So, don't ruin it for him!"** Togetic scolded lightly, causing the Flame Pokémon to narrow his eyes at the Normal-Flying Type.

 **"Yeah, yeah... I'm not trying to say something bad, you know. I'm just... happy to see that our human brother finally had the courage to ask his girl out."** Infernape explained, causing Hikaru to sweat drop once more. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru asked with narrowed eyes. Before the Fire Type could answer, Hikaru heard Dawn calling for him, while running at the same time.

"Hikaru! Huff... Huff..." Dawn cried out as she ran towards the Twinleaf boy with Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu at her side. She wore her usual Trainer clothes, as she wanted to make this a casual date for the both of them, especially since this is their first time dating with each other. Hikaru smiled at his girlfriend running to him as he chuckled. "You seem well." Hikaru said with a smile.

"Mm hm! I see that you wore the clothes that your mom have you back at Hearthome City." Dawn added a smile. The mention of his mother caused Hikaru to blink before he looked away a little, remembering the guilt he had for accusing his mother of his father. Pushing that away, he looked at his girlfriend, and offered a hand to her. "So then... Shall we?" Hikaru asked as the Twinleaf girl slowly accepted the offer.

The two then walked up to the front of the submarine where tickets were being sold. While they were going there, Pachirisu was confused on why they were going when the two were having a date together. **"If they're a couple and going out together, then why are we out here with them?"** Pachirisu asked as Togetic smiled at the EleSquirrel Pokémon's confusion.

 **"Both if them want us to have good luck in the Chocovine Contest that's two days away! So, maybe I could say... it's like a group date!"** Togetic smiled, causing Infernape to sweat drop and make the correction. **"You do realize... that there are three of you girls and us two boys? So one of the girls would be have to be left out if this is a group date."** Infernape reminded.

That left Buneary, Pachirisu, and Togetic sweat dropping before they decided to drop out the group date thoughts and conclude this as their trainers' bodyguards. With the conversation over, the Twinleaf couple and their five Pokémon approached the people of the submarine users, as the Twinleaf boy paid for the ride. "Excuse me? Two tickets, please." Hikaru requested, handing the money over.

To his surprise, the submarine users were covering their faces, as if they didn't want to see the Twinleaf couple and Pokémon. Nevertheless, they did their job well by taking the money and giving two tickets to the couple. "With ease." The woman ticket seller said as she allowed the couple in with her eyes still hidden. With the tickets in their hands, the couple headed inside the submarine with their five Pokémon.

As they got in, there were already some people looking at the windows, as some Coordinators were excited to see the Phione and some other Water Type Pokémon. "Looks like we've got some competition here." Hikaru whispered, as Dawn knew what he meant. Other Coordinators were here to have their good luck tested out, too! With the possible good luck coming to the other Coordinators, the Contest two days later wouldn't be easy.

"Let's just ease back and watch! The others should be getting here by now." Dawn said, giving a kiss on Hikaru's cheek, as the Twinleaf boy smiled, before agreeing. The two went to the nearest seats of the submarine inside and waited for their three friends. Their five Pokémon watched the windows to see the moonlight shining down on the sea. It looked bright and beautiful as well.

A few minutes passed as Ash, Hareta, and Brock arrived in the submarine too as they noticed the Twinleaf couple together with their five Pokémon as well. Ash had out Pikachu, while Brock had Croagunk and Happiny with him. Hareta had Prinplup near him as the three approached the Twinleaf couple, greeting them. "Hey, guys! How's it going?" Ash asked, catching both Hikaru and Dawn's attention.

"You guys made it! And just in time, too!" Dawn giggled, smiling at the three boys. "Well, yeah! We all want to see the Phione! That's why you two came, right?" Hareta asked, as he was still dense or what the Twinleaf couple was really doing together. At the wild boy being dense, the four trainers chuckled a little, as Prinplup sighed at his best friend, not knowing the meaning of love.

"The submarine should be moving soon right now. So I think it would be best to brace ourselves." Hikaru reminded as the others agreed, before they all took their seats, preparing to see the view underwater.

Later, the submarine began to move as all the passengers sat down to get ready for the underwater sightseeing as the sub sunk down before it moved forward smoothly, allowing the passengers to stand up and see all the Water Types swimming besides them. Hikaru and Dawn moved to one window to see the Water Types, while Ash and Hareta went to another one. Brock took the third one with Croagunk and Happiny.

As the Water Types were in their sight, Dawn was amazed to see so many at once as she pointed to a few Water Types settled as a group. "Wow... look at the Luvdisc! They're gorgeous!" Dawn said in awe. "Piplup Piplup..." Piplup said in amazement as well. "Wow... And check out all the Finneon!" Ash pointed out, noticing a whole school of them as Brock noticed them all, too.

"Yeah! Being underwater is really neat, right, Croagunk?" Brock asked as the Toxic Mouth Pokémon only croaked in response. Hikaru watched before he noticed one species of Pokemon missing. "All the Water Types are here, but... Where are all the Phione?" Hikaru asked, as the others frowned, not seeing one at all. "Maybe they didn't come yet?" Dawn asked until Infernape noticed something up ahead.

"In! Infernape!" Infernape called, pointing to something glowing up ahead. Everyone turned their attention to the glowing light, which seemed to have split into three! "Whoa! What's that!?" Ash gasped as the lights came closer and closer, until they were right next to the submarine! The three figures passed the sub, until once came back, revealing itself! "Phi!" The Water Type cried out in joy.

"It's a Phione!" Dawn cried out happily. "Wow..." Hikaru said in awe. Togetic, Infernape, Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu were all amazed to see the mythical Pokémon as well. By now, everyone noticed the Phione as they rushed to the side the group was on! "Look at them all!" Two men said as they crowded around Brock, much to his dismay as he was pushed from behind.

"Do you know what this means?" The man asked. Hareta turned to see a man and a woman together, looking like they were in a date, too! "We'll be happy together, forever!" The woman exclaimed happily as the two held their hands together in joy, as the wild boy watched in confusion. "Those guys are acting just like what Hikaru and Dawn were doing before..." Hareta whispered to himself.

Prinplup turned to his best friend, before noticing his trouble as he smiled, believing that Hareta was trying to learn what true love meant. "Prinplup Prin..." Prinplup chuckled, before he turned his eyes back to the Phione. The trio were swimming around in some sort of a formation, until one stopped to see Buneary staring at him! This seemed to have made Phione jump in joy as he swam over to greet Buneary.

But, due to the Rabbit Pokémon being inside the submarine, she couldn't hear a thing of what the mythical Pokémon was saying at the moment. But it seemed happy as Dawn smiled at the Water Type trying to communicate with her Bormal Type. "Wow... This is too cute!" Dawn squealed as Hikaru smiled the love that Phione was going for. "You can say that again." Hikaru said with a smile.

"But... I wonder what it's saying! Do you hear what Phione is saying, Hareta?" Ash asked as the wild boy frowned, before shaking his head in denial. "No... I can't hear a single thing! Maybe it's because we're in the submarine?" Hareta asked, as he felt frustrated for not being able to understand the mythical Pokémon's words. Brock noticed the smile on Phione's face when it talked to Buneary as he knew what the Water Type liked.

"It's hard to say, but one thing's for sure! It likes Buneary!" Brock assured, leaving Buneary surprised as Infernape and Piplup chuckled at the enthusiastic crush that their Rabbit Pokémon friend had. Hikaru then turned to Dawn, who looked happy to see the mythical Pokémon in her very own eyes. That made the Twinleaf boy smile as he held Dawn's hand, catching her attention as she blushed a little.

She then accepted Hikaru's hand as the two looked at each other seductively, before they leaned in to each other, their lips getting close until the distance was closed. Ash and Brock witnessed the kiss just in time as the two quickly turned back to the glass as they knew that the couple needed some privacy together. Hareta just watched in confusion, before he widened his eyes in shock.

"They're... They're... Huh!?" Hareta yelped before he was pulled away by both Ash and Brock. Infernape and the other Pokémon backed off as they also knew that the couple needed some time together. "What... What are they doing...?" Hareta asked in confusion as Brock frowned. "That's how couple show each other on how much they love each other!" Brocke explained, addding more of Hareta's confusion in his head.

"To show how much they love each other...? I... I don't get it." Hareta grumbled before he pouted, with Prinplup comforting him with a pat on the shoulder. The Twinleaf couple on the other hand, deepened their kiss together before they stopped as the two looked at each other with soft smiles on their faces. By the time the kiss had stopped, other people noticed as older ones smiled at the young love.

As they let the couple mind their own business, the young couple once again kissed, but this time, it was short as they released each other, before Dawn placed her head on Hikaru's chest, before embracing her boyfriend. "I'm glad we got to watch this together with the others..." Dawn whispered happily as Hikaru embraced her back, whispering into her ear in agreement, as he felt the same way as her.

"You're not the only one feeling that way, you know." Hikaru whispered back as the two held each other, while turning their eyes back to the window, where they witnessed the Phione starting their dance again.

 **Later...**

The sightseeing was over as everyone got out, with the submarine people saying farewell to their customers. "Thank you all for riding the friendly seas!" The trio said together as the five trainers were the last ones to leave. "It was great seeing those Phione swim around together, wasn't it?" Hikaru asked, turning to both Ash and Infernape, while letting his pupils glow for his Fire Type's words.

"You bet! They looked like they were having fun together!" Ash exclaimed. **"Heh... Not to mention with one being in love with Buneary here."** Infernape chuckled, before he turned to see Buneary in Dawn's arms. Just then, as Infernape took a glance at Buneary, he noticed the Twinleaf girl swaying a little, causing him to be alarmed as he warned his human brother about his swaying girlfriend.

 **"Hikaru! Dawn is..."** Infernape gasped, causing Hikaru to turn and see Dawn starting to look like she was about to fall! "Dawn!?" Hikaru yelled as he ran to catch his falling girlfriend with Ash, Brock, and Hareta turning in surprise. "Whoa, Dawn!?" Ash gasped. "What happened!?" Brock called in shock. "Are you okay!?" Hareta yelled in surprise as they ran to the fallen Twinleaf girl with their Pokémon besides them.

But as they looked at the Twinleaf girl, they noticed that she was okay... It's just that she had fallen asleep! "No... need... to worry." Dawn said sleepily, causing the four boys to sweat drop as Hikaru sighed. "You really gave us the scare there." Hikaru grunted before he turned, crouching down a little as he turned to both Ash and Brock. "You guys. Could you get Dawn on my back?" Hikaru asked.

At the request, both granted it as they placed Dawn on Hikaru's back as the Twinleaf boy got ready to give her a piggyback ride. The Twinleaf boy tried to make her comfortable as he stood up, before walking back to the Center. "You sure you're going to be okay with Dawn at your back, Hikaru?" Ash asked as the Twinleaf boy looked back with a nod and small smile on his face.

"No need to worry. I got it all covered." Hikaru assured, causing the Kanto trainer to sweat drop a little. "And that's when I worry the most." Ash sighed as Brock assured to his old friend that it would be fine. "We'll catch up to you later! We need to get some supplies when we leave the town." Brock called as Hikaru nodded, before signaling his two Pokémon and Dawn's Pokémon to follow him.

The Pokémon knew the gesture as they walked with the Twinleaf boy, as they all headed back to the Pokémon Center. "Do you think Dawn will be okay?" Hareta asked, feeling concerned for the Twinleaf girl. "She'll be fine. She's got Hikaru, after all to protect her." Brock assured. "Right! And it's like they say, there's no need to worry!" Ash reminded, as the wild boy cocked his head, before agreeing that the couple will be fine alone together.

 **At the Pokémon Center...**

Once the Twinleaf boy got to the Center, he went to the room that the five were all staying at, as he placed her on one of the bed, letting her sleep as he sighed. "Like I said before... You really gave us the scare there, especially me..." Hikaru sighed. Infernape, Piplup, Togetic, Buneary, and Pachirisu all looked at the Twinleaf girl in concern before the Twinleaf boy turned to the five Pokémon.

"I think that's enough sightseeing for today, guys. So how about resting inside your Pokéballs?" Hikaru suggested as he took out Togetic's Pokéball, along with Dawn's three Pokéballs. Togetic yawned for a moment, before she nodded as she was returned back inside the ball. Dawn's Pokémon on the other hand all shook their heads, as if they were saying they want to stay with their sleeping trainer.

That, the Twinleaf boy immediately understood. "Alright then... I get it." Hikaru sighed as he put the Pokéballs back next to the desk that was near Dawn's bed. He quietly took her boots and hat off to make her comfortable in her sleep and placed the large blanket over to keep her comfy. "There... That should give her some nice sleep for tonight." Hikaru said before he took his jacket off to change as well.

Piplup, Buneary, and Pachirisu watched their trainer asleep as they decided to sleep as well, as they all cuddled together, before falling asleep. Infernape yawned as well as he noticed his human brother coming out with his pajamas. "The others should be here soon. So while they get here, let's get some shut-eye... Infernape..." Hikaru yawned as he climbed on the bed to one side, with Infernape climbing up to another.

"Good night..." Hikaru said as the Flame Pokémon nodded with a small smile on his face. **"Good night to you too, brother..."** It was what Hikaru heard before he started to feel sleepy. He turned to Dawn, who was snoring lightly, with her theee Pokémon surrounding her. _"Good night to you, Dawn."_ The Twinleaf boy thought in his mind before his mind fell asleep, too.

 **The next morning...**

"Oh man... Just how happy they look! Their faces are completely priceless!" A chuckling voice said, as if he were teasing someone. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu's voice sighed, which sounded like he was telling that someone to back off. At hearing the Electric Type's voice, Hikaru knew whose voice was talking earlier.

 _"What... What is Ash doing?"_ Hikaru thought as he found it hard to wake up. "They look weird together, cuddling up with each other. Is this another sign of love for them?" Hareta's voice asked out as he asked about love once again. _"Wait... Together? Did I just hear that right?"_ The Twinleaf boy said in shock before he slowly opened his eyes, as he heard Brock scolding the two for the teasing and curiosity.

"That's enough, you two. Don't ruin it for them." Brock scolded, as the eyes of the Twinleaf boy was completely open. He felt something on his chest and something holding him, like someone was embracing him in a tight hug of some sort. He slowly set his eyes down, to see smooth blue haired head, causing him to widen his eyes in surprise as he blushed red. "W-What the...!? Dawn!?" Hikaru yelped in shock.

The other boys turned to see Hikaru awake and shocked to see that his girlfriend was sleeping on him! "Morning, Hikaru! Had a nice sleep with Dawn last night?" Ash teased with a grin. "Th-This isn't funny, Ash! I put her on her bed last night! I don't see how she got onto my bed with Infernape last night, unless..." Hikaru started, before he widened his eyes to see that Infernape wasn't besides him.

His Flame Pokémon partner was besides Hareta and Prinplup, as the Fire-Fighting Type was grinning mischievously at his human brother's embarrassment. That was when everything clicked in, as the young Aura Guardian found the answer for the cuddling mess. "Infernape...!? You... You did this!?" Hikaru sputtered in disbelief and shock as Infernape snickered, before making his explanation.

 **"You two would look to be so happy together that I thought I'd put Dawn next to you! And it looked like it worked! You two were cuddling each other early morning, while embracing each other at the same time!"** Infernape explained as the Twinleaf boy paled a little, before he face palmed in embarrassment. His movement awoken Dawn as she yawned, before releasing Hikaru from her hug.

"Ugh... I felt like I could sleep for ages... Morning." Dawn yawned before she turned to see Hikaru lying right next to her! Deep red color was on her face before she began to stammer and sputter to see that her boyfriend was right next to her on the bed! "Ah... Ah... AHHHH!" Dawn screamed before she pushed Hikaru off the bed, hard.

 **THUMP!**

"OW! Ugh..." Hikaru groaned as he sat up, before the Twinleaf girl realized of what she had done. "Ah! Oh no! I'm sorry, Hikaru! Are you okay!?" Dawn asked in shock and concern. "Y-Yeah... I'll be fine." Hikaru grunted, before he glared at his Flame Pokémon, who whistled innocently as Hikaru sighed. _"This won't be the first time he does this possibly..."_ He said to himself silently before he got up.

 **Later, at outside...**

Hikaru had forgiven Infernape for his mischievous trick from last night and he talked with Dawn about what happened when he woke up first, which led to her feeling embarrassed of what she did, embracing and sleeping with her boyfriend. Nevertheless, their bond of love grew stronger, because of what the Flame Pokémon had done to them. Once they were all dressed, the group headed outside to do some morning stretches.

In the process, everyone was doing well, and they were soon at their last stretch.

"One, two, three, four!... Two, two, three, four!... Three, two, three, four!... Four, two, three, four!... Five, two, three, four!... Six, two, three, four!... Seven, two, three, four!..." The five trainers said together. Pikachu, Infernape, Piplup, Togetic, Buneary, and Pachirisu were all doing the same thing until the humans rose their arms up in the air, stretching for the final time before they were done.

Everyone took a deep breath, before they released it as Ash was ready for some battle training. "Alright, gang! Next up, some special Gym battle training!" Ash called, much to Pikachu's excitement. "Yeah! Some training time!" Hareta said, feeling excited to see his friends' powers and bonds with their Pokémon. Infernape seemed happy for some training too, until Dawn made a request to the four boys.

"Hey, Ash? Hareta? Maybe you two could do that later." Dawn said, much to both boys' surprise. "Huh? Why can't we do it now?" Hareta asked as Dawn explained. "You see, the thing is, I kind of wanted to go buy some Seals for my Contest Pokéballs! And if you guys would all like to join me, that would be great!" Dawn explained as the Twinleaf boy blinked, realizing what Dawn had said.

"Oh yeah... Now that I think about it, I need to collect some new Seals for the Chocovine Contest tomorrow." Hikaru said, as Togetic seemed excited to hear about the new Seals. **"Ooh! Can I choose the Seals for the Contest, Hikaru?"** Togetic requested, as the Twinleaf boy had activated his Aura powers again, as he smiled sweetly at his Togetic, before making his answer.

"Why not? Infernape, would you like to see some seals, too?" Hikaru asked as Infernape smiled lightly, knowing that there could be some of his favorite Contest Seals, too. "Count me in, bro! I'd like to see some, too!" Infernape smirked as Ash frowned at the Twinleaf boy accepting Dawn's request. "Um, Hikaru? Not wanting to butt in, but... You have a Gym battle coming up, too!" Ash reminded.

Brfore the Kanto trainer could protest even more, Dawn grabbed Ash, Hareta, and Brock's hands, before she pulled them away to where they could get to the nearest PokéMart. Hikaru followed behind, while feeling sorry for the other boys. "We won't be long! Promise!" Dawn assured as she pulled the three away. "H-Hey! Wait a minute!" "Dawn, stop pulling!" Ash and Hareta complained together.

"No need to worry, boys!" Dawn assured, with Ash countering back. "That's when I worry the most!" Ash groaned as he was dragged away by the Twinleaf girl as he noticed both Brock and Hareta struggling to follow along as well. "Hikaru! Can't you tell her to stop dragging us?" Ash complained, as Hikaru smiled sadly, before shaking his head. "Nothing I can do right now, Ash." Hikaru lied, much to Ash's dismay.

Infernape and Togetic followed along, as Buneary affectionately pulled Pikachu away, too! Buneary and Pachirisu followed along, as the six Pokémon all ran after their human friends to do some Contest shopping.

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

 **C** **hapter 18:** **Love Comes and Go! Phione Fights!**

 **Chapter 19: Pokémon Contest! Riolu is Born!**

 **Chapter 20: Dawn VS Ursula! A Bitter Performance!**

 **Chapter 21: Wild Jenny and Buddy Chatot!**

 **Chapter 22: A Wild Partner to Know Of!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: Oh wow! It's the same Phione that we saw underwater! Was it following us for Buneary?

Brock: Phione... He's fighting for the love of Buneary! ARGH! Phione! I know exactly how you feel!

Hikaru: It followed all the way just to be with Buneary? I have to say, it's quite stubborn for love.

Hareta: Huh? But, I thought love was supposed to mean saying, 'I Love you', or having kisses?

Ash: Don't bother asking, Hareta... Hikaru and Dawn... Those two lovebirds are occupied right now.

Hikaru: So to win Buneary's heart, he needs to win a battle for her. Sounds interesting, to be honest.


	18. Love Comes and Go! Phione Fights!

**Chapter 18:** **Love Comes and Go! Phione Fights!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", after arriving in Chocovine Town from their incident with a Team Rocket, the group discovers that today is the day when a group of Phione shows up, which can grant luck to the Coordinators that have seen the Phione in the Phione sightseeing. Ecstatic about this, Dawn wanted to see the Phione sightseeing, as Hikaru suddenly felt nervous.

The nervous feeling on him was revealed to him about wanting to ask Dawn out on their first date, as Brock understood, while Ash and Hareta were confused. Hareta on the other hand felt determined to figure out what love is, while the Twinleaf couple prepared for their date together. They made the first step in the Phione sightseeing before the other boys joined in on the sightseeing part.

Then, after the sightseeing part was over, Hikaru helped Dawn back to the bed in their Pokémon Center room, only to be tricked by Infernape, who placed Dawn on his bed, catching them both surprised in the morning, as the others began to tease the couple about their young love, much to more of their embarrassment.

Once the morning embarrassment had ended for the Twinleaf couple, the group began to exercise for some training, until Dawn asked if they could buy some Seals for the Chocovine Contest tomorrow. With the reluctant Ash, Brock, and Hareta coming along with them, the group moves out of the Pokémon Center to collect some Contest Seals for the Twinleaf couple.

* * *

At the shop, both Dawn and Hikaru were searching through several sections and shelves to see which Seals would be best for them during the Chocovine Contest. "Now, Buneary... What do you think of this one? Isn't it cute?" Dawn asked, pointing to a seal that looked like a blue heart. "Bun! Buneary!" Buneary agreed with a smile on her face.

"Chiba! Chiba Chiba!" Pachirisu cried, pointing to a Foam Seal, which Dawn noticed as she smiled sweetly at her EleSquirrel Pokémon. "I see! So, you like that seal better, don't you, Pachirisu?" Dawn asked. "Chiba! Chiba!" Pachirisu agreed with a smile on her face.

For Hikaru, he was looking at another section that had other Seals on it. He frowned, looking at one Seal to another. "Which would be better... the Star Seals or the Fire Seals...?" Hikaru said, as he was having trouble deciding on which would be suitable for him. His question was soon answered as he noticed Infernape's hand pointing to the Fire Seal with a small smile on his face.

"In! Infernape!" The Flame Pokémon said, as the Twinkeaf boy smiled. "Heh... Yeah... I guess it would make things hot for the appearance, huh?" Hikaru said, understanding of what his starter was saying. "Toge! Togetic!" Togetic cried sweetly, picking the Star Seals as the Twinleaf boy blinked, before he smiled, understanding Togetic's choice.

"Oh yeah... That could make a flashy appearance on stage, huh?" Hikaru said, as his Flying Type nodded with a cute smile on his face. Infernape frowned, believing that the Fire Seal was more suitable for a great performance. Noticing his starter's frown, the Twinlead boy sighed, before picking up the two Seals. "If I can't choose one, might as well choose both of them!" Hikaru said.

He turned to his two Pokémon, showing them the two seals. "What do you think, you two?" Hikaru asked, as he was immediately answered with double nods from his Pokémon, as the Twinleaf boy smirked before preparing to buy his new Seals. "Alright! Both the Fire Seals and the Star Seals it is!" Hikaru said as he went over to the counter to buy them.

As he got there, Dawn somehow approached the counter at the same time, causing the Twinleaf couple to blink at each other, before they smiled at each other. "How did it go with your choice?" Dawn asked, as the Twinleaf boy smiled. "Great on my end. How about you?" Hikaru asked back, leaving his girlfriend to smile at his question.

"I've made a few choices! It was kind of hard to pick when there were lots of them around!" Dawn explained, causing the boyfriend to smile sheepishly. "Yeah... I get what you mean..." Hikaru said, causing Infernape to smirk once again. Piplup chuckled at this, while Togetic, Pachirisu, and Buneary smiled sweetly at their trainers.

Near them were Ash, Brock, Hareta, and Pikachu. The four of them were carrying bags, which most were for Dawn, while a few were for Hikaru. The three sighed, all believing that carrying bags were boring and heavy choices for men like themselves. "Somebody should be sealing those lovebirds' wallets shut..." Ash grumbled, his eyes twitching in annoyance.

"Talk about being left holding the bags..." Brock agreed, as he felt a bit annoyed too, for having to deal with the boring stuff. "It's so boring... And it's kind of making me sleepy a little..." Hareta said as he yawned a little. For him, this was starting to bore him very much... too much that it was starting to make him feel tired already.

"You just gotta hang in there, Hareta... You're not the only one holding these shopping bags, remember?" Ash asked dryly. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu said, agreeing with his trainer's words. Before the little boy could complain, the Twinleaf couple came by, finishing their Pokémon Contest shopping spree. "Okay! All done!" Dawn cried with a smile on her face.

At noticing the annoyed look on the others' face, Hikaru smiled nervously, trying to comfort his three friends. "Don't worry, guys... I don't believe we'll be doing this again..." Hikaru assured nervously, making Ash stretch his arms up high. "Alright! Now we can get some training done!" Ash said brightly, which seemed to have woken Hareta up from his near sleep.

"H-Huh? Is shopping over now...? Ugh... I could use some exercise with my Pokémon..." Hareta said with a yawn, causing the others to laugh at his sleepy expression. "And we can train, too! Now that we have our new Seals, let's get to work!" Dawn said happily. Pachirisu, Piplup, and Buneary all cheered together in agreement as they were ready for some Contest training, too.

 **Later...**

And so, near the beach shore, Dawn and Hikaru were about to have their Contest training first, which could go with Ash's Gym battle training after. Infernape and Togetic faced each other for a practice battle, while Buneary and Pachirisu prepared to do the same, both facing each other as well.

With both sides ready, the Twinleaf trainers called out their moves to their Pokémon. "Alright, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn called as her starter shot his Water Type attack at the EleSquirrel Pokémon. Turning to her Electric Type this time, the Twinleaf girl made her next call. "Now, Pachirisu! Use Discharge!" Dawn cried out.

At the order, the EleSquirrel Pokémon shot her electricity at the bubbles, creating blue sparkles of light in the process! Hikaru watched, amazed to see how well training was going for his girlfriend. "Looks like she's doing pretty well." Hikaru commented on, as Infernape grabbed his attention. "In! Infernape!" Infernape called, causing Hikaru to turn to him.

The Flame Pokémon made hand signs of him and Togetic training, causing him to blink and smile with a nod. "Sorry... You're right. Infernape, use Flamethrower!" called Hikaru. Leaping high into the air, the Fire Type starter blasted the Fire Type attack towards Togetic, who was ready to counter the attack with grace.

"And Togetic! Use Air Slash multiple times!" Hikaru called, making the timing right. The Happiness Pokémon flew towards the Flamethrower and used her power to cut through the Fire Type attack multiple times, creating red and orange sparkles of light, making the background of their attacks looks pretty and beautiful at the same time.

"Wow..." Hareta said, as he was amazed with the lights that's created. He never saw a Pokémon Contest combination before, so this was something to see for himself! "Both Buneary and Pachirisu's getting good! And Infernape and Togetic are showing good stuff, too!" Ash said, commenting on the double performance made by his two friends.

"And they're doing it with great appeal, too! Nice." Brock said, as he said his comments about the double performance. "Alright, Pachirisu! Up next-" Dawn started until something splashed out of the ocean shore! Everyone turned in surprise to see a Phione jumping up to confront them! It looked pretty happy as Hikaru widened his eyes in surprise.

"A Phione...?" Hikaru said in surprise. "No way!" Dawn gasped as she and her boyfriend watched as the Mythical Pokémon hopped over to Buneary. The Water Type greeted Buneary happily as it offered to do something for the Rabbit Pokémon, which seemed to have surprised the Normal Type as this was so sudden.

"That's the same Phione from last night!" Dawn said in surprise. "You mean... the Phione that was attracted to our little Buneary here? That same one?" Hikaru asked as his eyes glowed a little once more. **"Yeah... That's the one alright, bro."** Infernape said, showing his unsurprised expression about the Water Type's appearance.

 **"Come on! I've been looking for you for so long ever since we met!"** Phione said, making his offer again. But at that point, Piplup walked up to it, making his greeting to his fellow Water Type. **"You're that Phione from last night, right? It's nice to meet you again!"** Piplup said as he shook Phione's right arm.

But this only made the Mythucal Pokémon annoyed as he jerked his arm away from the Penguin Pokémon as he jumped up in the air to attack! **"Hands off! Stay out of this, you little penguin!"** Phione snapped as he shot an Ice Beam attack at Piplup, freezing him solid! "Ah! Piplup, no!" Dawn gasped in shock.

The Twinleaf boy flinched a little at the Phione's behavior, as he soon realized that Phione only wanted to talk to Buneary, and no one else, making it a bit hostile with the others. "This is no way for a Mythical Pokémon to act..." Hikaru said dryly. **"You mean to say they would have to act more mature than this...?"** Infernape asked.

 **"I think so... With the way the little guy attacked Piplup like that for no reason... it's just wrong."** Togetic said with a sigh. At that moment, the Penguin Pokémon broke out of his small ice prison, as he sighed for being frozen. **"Ngh... Oh, come on... What did you do that for...?"** Piplup groaned out loud.

But, before anyone else could react, something else shot out of the ocean shore! The five trainers all turned their eyes to see a giant Magikarp submarine, which Ash and Brock immediately recognized on. "Ah! Not them again!" Ash said in surprise. Hareta and Hikaru both glared at the sub as they got ready to fight when they needed to.

The hatch opened, revealing Jessie, James, and Meowth as they all glared mockingly at the Mythical Pokémon. "You've been a naughty little Water Type! But now, after a length of search, it's back into the pod you go!" Jessie said with an evil smirk, as Ash glared at the evil trio for their plan with Phione.

"Team Rocket!? I'll bet you want to steal Phione!?" Ash snapped, which the evil trio responded to with their motto!

"Your brash, but obvious never ceases to amaze! Do I hear a yes?"

"Go on, twerp! Take a guess!"

"While we're on the wind!"

"Passing the stars!"

"You wish you were as smart as Jess!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When it's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"Because we're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Mime mime mime mime!"

The five trainers all got ready to fight as they glared at their enemies. "Don't you even think about trying to take Phione away, you big bullies!" Hareta snapped at the evil trio, as Jessie only smirked with a taunt. "A little comedian! The real is that Phione's all ours!" Jessie said with narrowed eyes. "So come on, Phione! Come to Jamesy!" James said with a cheery look on his face.

At the tempt, Phione began to back away, feeling a bit afraid of the evil trio. **"No... Not you guys again... Just leave me be! Why do you always go after me!?"** Phione complained out loud, causing Meowth to give the answer. "So you and the boss man will wind up as tinker's eve!" Meowth said with a threatening look, causing Phione to back up even more.

 **"That's... That's... Ah! Buneary!? What are you-"** Phione started, before he gasped. He watched as Buneary got behind Pikachu, not looking very pleased to be with the Mythical Pokémon. At seeing this, Phione felt like he was on fire as he angrily glared at the Electric Type for taking his future girlfriend away from him!

 **"Why, you little runt! How dare you take my Buneary away!?"** Phione snapped as he confronted the Electric Type Pokémon. **"What... What are you saying..."** Pikachu tried to say, until Phione ignored him, as he angrily demanded a challenge from him.

 **"I don't want to listen to your lame excuses, you little mouse! I challenge you to a battle right here and right now!"** Phione demanded angrily. At hearing this, Jessie frowned. Unlike Hikaru, she wasn't able to understand of what the Pokémon are saying right now. "Meowth, do you want to translate that?" Jessie asked.

Before Meowth could speak, Hikaru spoke up with a sigh. "I'll be the one translating this time, if you don't mind." Hikaru said, folding his arms. Annoyed at interfering with their thoughts, the female Team Rocket member glared at the Twinleaf boy. "Why, the nerve-!" Jessie snapped as Ash agreed to his friend's suggestion.

"So? What did Phione say?" Ash asked, as the Twinleaf boy explained. "Phione here is annoyed that Buneary is close to Pikachu, making Phione believe that Pikachu is trying to steal Buneary away from him. So, with that being said, he challenged Pikachu to a battle." Hikaru explained, leaving the others surprised.

"Battle?" Ash, Dawn, and Brock repeated in confusion. "Oh yeah... Phione did say that... but... Pikachu isn't a thief or a kidnapper, right? So why does Phione think Pikachu's trying to steal Buneary away from us?" Hareta asked, as he was a bit dense with the subject. The others smiled nervously at this, while Phione continued on.

 **"We'll settle this with a one on one battle! Should you win, Buneary gets to go on a date with you! But, if I win, then Buneary has to go out in the ocean with me! Got it!?"** Phione snapped angrily, much to Pikachu's dismay. **"H-Hold on! I never said I wanted to go out on a date-"** Pikachu tried to say, until Phione interrupted him again.

 **"Did you hear what I said before!? I don't want to hear any lame excuses! So, get ready to fight!"** Phione demanded as he got ready to fight. Looking at Phione in disbelief, Hikaru continued on with the translation to his friends and enemies. "Ignoring Pikachu's reasoning, Phione says that whoever defeats each other will win a date with Buneary..." Hikaru explained with a sigh.

"Simply put... it's a battle for love..." Hikaru added annoyingly, causing Jessie to frown while leaving Dawn to squeal in joy at that. "Well, if you told me Phione had that kind of moxie, I never would've believed it, twerp..." Jessie said with her face scrunched up.

"Oh dear! That's so romantic!" Dawn said happily. Even Brock seemed to understand the situation as he felt tension rising up in his mind and body! "A troubled soul searching for love... Phione, I totally understand!" Brock said out loud, shocking both Ash and Hareta as they both looked at each other in confusion.

"Hey... Hareta... Do you kind of know what they're saying? A battle for love?" Ash asked nervously, causing the wild boy to shake his head in denial. "I don't know, Ash... But it looks like from what Hikaru said, both Phione and Pikachu are going to battle to see who wins for Buneary..." Hareta said nervously with a frown.

Back to the Pokémon, Pikachu was still trying to calm Phione down, but to no avail. **"Hold on a second! Would you at least listen to what I am saying?!"** Pikachu said desperately, which Phione ignored once more. **"No way, buster! You gonna fight? Or are you gonna back down, since you're so scared of me!? Come on, let's battle!"** Phione said demandingly.

But at that point, Buneary stepped in between them, shouting at the two to stop. **"Stop this right now! Phione, you have to stop accusing Pikachu of something that he didn't do!"** Buneary snapped, surprising both Phione and Dawn as the Twinleaf girl blinked at her Normal Type standing up to the Mythical Pokémon.

"Buneary?" Dawn said in surprise as Infernape smirked. **"Looks like the girlfriend... is defending the boyfriend from his troubles..."** Infernape said to Hikaru, teasing Pikachu about his uneasiness with the battle for love. "You can say that again, Infernape..." Hikaru said back with a sigh, as he kept his eyes glowing.

"Did you get that, twerp?" James asked, as the Twinleaf boy nodded. "Yeah... Buneary is saying that if Phione wants to do something that involves both her and Pikachu, then she should be the one that Phione battles, not Pikachu." Hikaru explained, as Buneary went on with her deal, changing the conditions.

 **"I'll be the one to battle you! If you win, then I'll go out on a date with you by the oceanside! But should you lose, I don't want you to bother me or my friends with an attitude like that of yours!"** Buneary snapped, as Hikaru widened his eyes, hearing the Rabbit Pokémon's annoyance and determination to defend Pikachu.

"If Buneary were to be victorious in their battle, then she would go out with Phione at the oceanside." Hikaru explained as Phione cheered for the possible date he could have with his crush. **"Alright! I'll accept your challenge, dear Buneary!"** Phione said happily as he jumped up and down, feeling determined and excited at the same time.

Amused at this, Jessie smirked evilly, as she wanted to watch the whole battle scene fold! "Well, this is worth the price of admission right here!" Jessie said as the evil trio pushed their plans back a little to watch the battle of love occur.

Buneary gave her vest to Dawn, not wanting to get it dirty during the battle. Once that was done, she faced Phione, preparing to battle the Mythical Pokémon for her real love and for rejection of her opponent. Hikaru stopped using his Aura powers as he believed that he wouldn't need to use it for a while now, since it was battle time, not talking time.

Seeing Ash and Hareta confused, the Kanto breeder turned to the two, making his words to them. "Look, Ash. Hareta... It looks like this thing is serious. Knowing that, we've got to see this thing through!" Brock said with a grin on his face. Still confused with this situation, the Kanto trainer shook his head, knowing he has to go along with it for now.

"Guess you're right..." Ash said, as Hareta nodded slowly in reluctance. "But... What do you think's going to happen in this battle?" Hareta asked, as the Twinleaf boy spoke up with a stern look on his face. "That's what we'll see as the battle goes on." Hikaru said as both sides were ready.

 **Phione VS Buneary**

"Bun bun bun! BUN!" Buneary yelled as she used her ears to throw several Dizzy Punch attacks at the Mythical Pokémon. "Whoa! That's Dizzy Punch!" Dawn said in surprise. As she said that, Phione created clones of itself to evade the attacks, leaving both Ash and Pikachu amazed at the quick counter move.

"Hey! That's Double Team!" Ash pointed out in amazement. "Pika..." Pikachu said, agreeing with Ash's words. "I'll tell you, that Phione knows what it's doing." Brock said, commenting on Phione's battling style. Hikaru just watched with Infernape and Togetic at his side, his face still looking stern, which Dawn noticed.

She frowned at his expression, having mixed thoughts in her mind. _"What's up with Hikaru? Is something wrong with this?"_ Dawn asked as the battle went on. She turned her head to see Phione using its voice to shoot sound waves at the Rabbit Pokémon, which both James and Meowth recognized as they knew what would happen if it were to hit successfully.

"Here comes a Supersonic!" Meowth pointed out in surprise. "Buneary better dodge it or it's dating time!" James said, which was enough to make the Rabbit Pokémon dodge as she managed to jump out of the way in time before the waves could hit! At seeing this, the Twinleaf girl sighed in relief, seeing that her Normal Type was alright.

"Whew! Good thing Buneary used Bounce to dodge!" Dawn said, making Jessie tease Meowth. "That Buneary could beat you!" Jessie said, much to Meowth's annoyance. "Zip it!" snapped Meowth as the battle went on.

At being high in the air, the Rabbit Pokémon shot down, attempting to Bounce on the Mythical Pokémon. However, before the attack could hit, the Water Type jumped into the water, disappearing under as Buneary splashed into it! Ash and Hareta both widened their eyes as they felt worried on what could've happened to the little Pokémon.

"So, what happened to Phione!?" Ash asked in shock. "Did the attack made the hit?" Hareta asked as Hikaru spoke up, correcting Hareta's guess. "No... Its more likely Phione became one with the water." Hikaru said, leaving the wild boy even more confused. "Became one with the water?" Hareta repeated while scratching his head.

"Right! And that's because Phione used Acid Armor!" Brock said as they all watched Buneary looking around for her opponent. Before she could react, Phione splashed out of the water and used Supersonic! The sonic wave attacks made the hit this time as the Normal Type ran around, looking confused by the effect.

"Uh oh! Buneary's confused!" Ash said in surprise. "No, Buneary!" Dawn said as Piplup jumped off of her head! He ran towards Buneary to help her until Phione shot another Ice Beam attack at the Water Type! Buneary managed to dodge while running, but the Penguin Pokémon wasn't so lucky as he was frozen once more.

"Piplup! Not you too!" Dawn shrieked in dismay. At that time, the confusion on Buneary's face faded away as she turned in surprise to see her friend in ice! "The confusion wore off!" Brock said, as he noticed this.

"Buneary will have a chance to counterattack now!" Hareta said, his fists pumping in the air. And the wild boy couldn't have been more right as Piplup broke himself free of the ice, annoying Buneary as she turned to confront her opponent again! She shot an Ice Beam attack at the Mythical Pokémon, who countered back with its own Ice Beam attack!

"Phione's using Ice Beam!" Ash said in surprise. "Against Buneary's Ice Beam!" Dawn added with a shocked look on her face. Hareta and Brock just watched as the battle went on, while Hikaru remained silent, as he kept the stern look on his face. Infernape and Togetic watched closely to see which Ice Beam would be victorious.

However, neither side was giving in as the Ice Beam collision created a huge iceberg between them! With the iceberg getting bigger and bigger, Phione started to grow weary as its attack started to get weaker and weaker by the minute.

Ar seeing this, the Rabbit Pokémon used her chance to strike from above! Using Bounce, the Flying Type move made the hit, knocking Phione down to the ground, hard. At the critical hit of the attack, the Mythical Pokémon could no longer move as it fainted while trying to get up.

 **Winner: Buneary**

"Ah! And that's it!" Brock said as he ran over to the unconscious Water Type. He held it up to his knees, checking its conditions. "Hey, you okay?" Brock asked, which Phione responded with a soft cry and a nod. "Phione." Phione said softly, causing Brock to nod in relief. "That's a relief... Listen, I really don't think you should be battling anymore." Brock said, making his reminder.

Phione responded back with a silent cry as it hopped over to Buneary, who watched as the Mythical Pokémon sadly began to say it's goodbye to the crush it wanted to be with. Hikaru turned his Aura powers on again, as his pupils turned yellow and green so he could understand on what they were saying.

 **"So... I guess this is it, huh... I lost the battle, which means I would have to leave empty-handed..."** Phione said sadly. **"Phione..."** Buneary said, as the Water Type continued on. **"This also means we would have to say goodbye..."** Phione said again, which Meowth frowned sadly at. Hareta frowned at this too, seeing this as a sad scene.

"Alright, what's the current fuss?" Jessie asked, causing Meowth to explain. "Phione's saying goodbye..." Meowth explained, surprising Jessie as she glared to the Mythical Pokémon that was heading back to the ocean! "Goodbye!? Just a minute! We're not going to let your personal problems get in our way!" Jessie shrieked.

"Deal with them on your own time!" James added as the evil trio attempted to capture Phione once again. "Get back here, on the double" Jessie snapped, causing the five trainers to glare at their enemies. "Imbeciles... You just know perfectly on how to end a sad ending, do you!?" Hikaru said in annoyance as he turned to Infernape and Togetic.

The two nodded as they ran over to both Buneary and Phione, preparing to fight Team Rocket while defending their friends at the same time! "Pikachu, let's help Hikaru out, too!" Ash said. **"Right!"** Pikachu said as he joined up with Infernape and Togetic to fight the evil trio. At seeing the three, Team Rocket stopped in their tracks as they widened their eyes in both annoyance and surprise!

"What are you going to do!? Stop us with both tough and cute!?" Jessie snapped, as Dawn made the first call. "Buneary, use Ice Beam!" Dawn called. **"I'm on it!" "I'll help, too!"** Both Buneary and Phione shot their Ice Type attacks at the evil trip, freezing them all solid, much to their dismay and surprise.

"Now, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt, let's go!" "Infernape, use Flamethrower! And Togetic, you use Air Slash!" Ash and Hikaru shouted out together. At their orders, the three all launched their special attacks at the frozen Team Rocket trio, as the combined moves sent them high flying into the blue sky!

The evil trio screamed inside the ice as they were sent blasting off again. Once they were gone and out of sight, the five trainers all sighed in relief, seeing that their conflict with their enemies was over for now. What's best, was that Phione was safe from them now.

 **That evening...**

It was sunset by the time Phione was finally heading back to the ocean, where it really belonged to. But with the way the group were seeing it, Phione was not enjoying its time returning home. "Wow... Poor Phione sure looks lonely..." Dawn said sadly, feeling bad for the Mythical Pokémon. "You're right..." Ash said with a frown.

"Ngh... I feel its pain! The pain of lost love!" Brock said, as tears fell from his eyes like a waterfall, causing Hikaru to narrow his eyes at him. "Oh yeah... Phione's not the only one who felt rejected by ladies, huh..." Hikaru said dryly as a Hareta just watched, feeling bad for the little Water Type Pokémon.

At seeing the Mythical Pokémon leaving, Buneary hopped over to the ocean shore, calling out to it. "Buneary! Buneary!" Buneary cried, catching Phione's attention. The little Water Type turned to see the Rabbit Pokémon saying her words to it with a sweet and bright smile on her face. "Bun Bun! Buneary!" Buneary said out loud.

Hikaru watched as he smiled. He didn't have to use his Aura to figure out what the Normal Type was saying. He knew on what she was saying. And by the way Phione was taking, it seem to have understood and accepted it as it smiled back and nodded in agreement, as it was saying it would keep those words in its mind.

"Um, Hikaru? What did Buneary say to Phione?" Ash asked, as the Twinleaf boy smiled. "I don't think I needed to use my Aura for this... but I'm sure Dawn knows perfectly on what she said, right?" Hikaru asked, as he turned to his girlfriend, who nodded with a smile. "Right! Buneary told Phione to cheer up, because they'd be battling again in one of these days." Dawn explained.

The explanation left both Ash and Brock surprised as they turned to the Twinleaf couple. "Really?" The two asked together, as Hareta piped up, making his words, too. "Yep! That sounds like it, from the way Phione took it!" Hareta said as Buneary jumped into her Trainer's arms, as she turned back to see Phione saying its farewell.

"Phione! Phione!" Phione said, saying its goodbye. "Pika Pika!" "Piplup!" "In! Infernape!" "Toge Toge!" Pikachu, Piplup, Infernape, and Togetic said their goodbyes too, as two more Phiones came up to the surface, greeting their friend. The first Phione smiled at its two friends coming back as the others noticed this, as they smiled at the small reunion.

"Hey, look! Phione's buddies!" Ash said with a grin. "That's quite a welcoming party!" Dawn said with a giggle. As she said that, the five trainers all watched as the Phione swam together with each other, all happy to be with each other once again. As they were watching this, the Twinleaf boy gave a glance at Dawn as he sighed with a smile.

He quietly placed his arm around her, leaving the Twinleaf girl startled as she turned to see her boyfriend pulling her to his body. Laying on his right shoulder for a moment, Dawn found this quite comfortable as she smiled with a small blush on her face. "Now, this is what I call a happy ending, right?" Hikaru asked his girlfriend.

"Hee hee... You can say that again..." Dawn said sweetly as Brock noticed this, causing him to smile and look back at the reunion scene. Remembering something, Dawn looked up at Hikaru, asking him a question. "Um... About earlier... during Phione's battle with Buneary, you didn't seem so happy or worried at the same time. Why's that?" Dawn asked, catching Hikaru by surprise.

"Hm... I guess it would be because... I kind of didn't like Phione's attitude... with the way it's asking a female Pokémon out. Some people can act like that too, when they're asking people they have a crush on." Hikaru said bitterly, before he sighed, causing the Twinleaf girl to smile at his reason.

"Mm... But you and I are not like them, right?" Dawn asked silently. "Yeah..." Hikaru agreed as the two regained their smiles at the sun setting and with the Phione trio swimming together happily.

 **Meanwhile, at night...**

Far into the ocean, the iceberg floated with Team Rocket still frozen inside. "Some good luck..." Jessie groaned in annoyance. "It's nothing but an old twerp's tale!" James said, complaining about the bad luck they have right now. "Anyone with the dumb luck is dumb, right?" Meowth asked, with his face looking grim.

The evil trio all groaned in defeat as they floated off into the ocean, with the moonlight shining down on them. "We're blasting off without a flight..." Team Rocket said out loud.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Air Slash, Metronome, Attract)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 19: Pokémon Contest! Riolu is Born!**

 **Chapter 20: Dawn VS Ursula! A Bitter Performance!**

 **Chapter 21: Wild Jenny and Buddy Chatot!**

 **Chapter 22: A Wild Partner to Know Of!**

 **Chapter 23: The Search and Trick of Froslass!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ursula: Say... You must be the one who 'accidentally' won the Aqua Ribbon back at the Wallace Cup, right?

Dawn: What do you mean by accident!? And what's with the attitude!? We can settle this at the Chocovine Contest!

Ursula: That's fine by me! I can't wait to see you gracefully make your moves... Not! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!

Hareta: That lady is weird... And a Pokémon Contest? I'd like to see something like that! Pokémon performing and all!

Hikaru: I may have to pass this one... What... The Egg! It's hatching! The newborn is ready to come out!

Dawn: Oh wow! It's so cute! Oh... Now I see why you want to pass this chance...


	19. Pokémon Contest! Riolu is Born!

**Chapter** **19: Pokémon Contest! Riolu is Born!**

"Infernape, use Flamethrower! Don't hesitate!" Hikaru cried out loud. At the order, the Flame Pokémon launched his Fire Type attack in the air, making it look like Infernape was some sort of a fire fountain! "And Togetic, use this chance to use Air Slash at the Flamethrower!" Hikaru called out loud.

At the right timing, the Happiness Pokémon shot her sharp air attack at the Fire Type attack. As the two moves collided, blue, red, and orange sparkles of light sprinkled onto Hikaru and his two Pokémon, causing them all to smile at the performance they've created for the Chocovine Contest later on. "Now, that's the ticket!" Hikaru said, snapping his fingers with a grin.

"In! Infernape!" "Togetic!" His two Pokémon cried out their agreement as they were happy for the success, too. "With this much training, I'm sure we'll be successful for the Chocovine Contest coming up!" Hikaru said, earning himself two smiles from both Infernape and Togetic, as they nodded in agreement.

He turned to see Dawn practicing too with Pachirisu as the Twinleaf girl called out her move. "Pachirisu! Use Discharge!" Dawn cried out. At the call, the EleSquirrel Pokémon raised her tail, before shooting its blue electricity out! It created electrical sparkles of light, delighting both Dawn and Piplup as Dawn began to encourage her Electric Type to do more.

"Pachirisu! That's perfect! Keep it up!" Dawn called out with a smile. "Piplup!" Piplup said, as he encouraged his friend to do the same. The Twinleaf boy smiled, seeing how well training was going for his girlfriend as he sighed.

They might've had a peaceful and a nice night for their first date, but in the Chocovine Contest, he wouldn't hold back, especially when going against his girlfriend. Because if a Coordinator holds himself back against his opponent, then it wouldn't be a great Contest battle for the judges or the audience to see.

"Those Electric Type moves have gone really slick!" Brock said, folding his arms with a smile. "That's got something to do with all of Pikachu's advice!" Ash said, turning to his Electric Type starter. "Pikachu!" Pikachu said with a sheepish look on his face.

It was the time when Hareta had arrived, looking sleepy as he yawned while standing besides Ash and Brock. "Unh... Morning, guys..." Hareta said, as Hikaru raised his eyebrows before he gave the wild boy a reminder. "Um, Hareta? It's afternoon..." Hikaru said, catching the wild boy by surprise as he flushed, feeling embarrassed about it.

"Ah ha ha ha... It's not really my fault I overslept... I was having this really good dream where my Pokémon and I were having lots of fun battles, with us winning all the time." Hareta explained with another yawn as Ash grinned at that. "I hear ya... I think I had a dream like that once, too. Did you, Hikaru?" Ash asked as he turned to the Twinleaf boy.

"No... Nothing at all." Hikaru said immediately, causing both Ash and Hareta to fall over. "You serious!?" The two yelped together, while Brock nervously smiled at the response. Infernape and Togetic on the other hand, snickered at Ash and Hareta's response and reaction as the Twinleaf boy just raised his eyebrows with an amused look on his face.

* * *

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Piplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Infernape)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)

(The Specter and his Absol, Winter, watch the moon to the sky)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Infernape uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The five trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru merges with Infernape, Infernape turns into Spirit-Infernape with new fiery power)

(Hikaru stands together with his eight Pokémon (one silhouetted) along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, and their Pokémon)

 **[Opening ends]**

* * *

Pachirisu falls on the ground, feeling a bit fatigued from all the training she had to do, which Dawn noticed as she smiled at her EleSquirrel Pokémon. "You're tired, huh?" Dawn asked, as she took out a green pouch bag. "Alright! How about a little break! It's snack time!" Dawn cried, exciting her Pokémon, and Pikachu, too!

At seeing the Electric Type dance around her, the Twinleaf girl giggled as she promised to give Ash's partner some of her Poffins, too. "Okay! Pikachu, too!" Dawn said, as the Kanto trainer smirked at his partner's excitement for the sweets. "Thanks! Pikachu can't get enough of your Poffins, Dawn!" Ash said with a smirk.

The Twinleaf boy blinked as he remembered something, before he took out his blue pouch bag, showing it to Infernape and Togetic. "I guess we can call our break time, too. Who wants Poffins?" Hikaru asked, as Infernape and Togetic immediately cried out their calls, both wanting the Poffins that their human brother has made.

For Dawn, she made one condition for those who wanted her Poffins. "First, let's get everyone in a line! Wait your turn!" Dawn said. But as soon as she took a Poffin out, Mamoswine charged in, immediately excited to see his Trainer's Poffins! The Twinleaf girl let out a loud scream as she was sent flying into the air, along with all her Poffins!

"AHHHHHH!" Dawn screamed as she started to fall down, causing all her other Pokémon and Pikachu to grab a blanket and catch her with it! It was a success as Dawn fell right at the center of the blanket, causing all the little Pokémon to sigh in relief. Hikaru heard his girlfriend's scream and turned to see Dawn caught by her other Pokémon and Pikachu.

He sighed in relief to see her safe while he watched as Mamoswine gobbled up all of her Poffins! Then, when he spotted Hikaru having some Poffins in his hands, the evolved Ice-Ground Type charged at the Twinleaf boy this time, causing him to sweat drop as he was about to experience what Dawn had to go through.

"Cripes..." Hikaru hissed to himself as he was slammed high into the air. "Out of all the people... WHY ME!?" Hikaru screamed as he was also sent flying into the air, causing Togetic and Infernape to panic a little, before the Flame Pokémon caught his human brother in his arms, as the Twinleaf boy groaned, feeling a bit dizzy from the sudden assault.

He watched as Mamoswine gobbled up the Poffins that he made, too! At seeing this, Dawn's Pokémon, Togetic, and Pikachu all began to complain about the big brute stealing their snacks, while Infernape grew very annoyed as he flew the urge to take the big mammoth down with one strike, though this would get him scolded by Hikaru for doing what Mamoswine had done to him.

"Don't worry! Hikaru and I will make some more! Okay?" Dawn asked as she turned to her boyfriend, who nodded in response. "Y-Yeah... No need to worry, guys." Hikaru said as he got off of his partner's arms. Dusting himself off, the Twinleaf boy blinked, before noticing Pachirisu run over to a Poffin that hasn't been eaten!

Hareta noticed this too as the little Electric Type was about to grab it, until something stomped on it, making it impossible to eat! The Twinleaf boy blinked before noticing what kind of Pokémon it was. Pachirisu stared up at her Poffin killer, to see a Gabite staring down at her! At her Poffin being soiled, the EleSquirrel Pokémon glared at the Dragon-Ground Type angrily.

Sparks flew from her cheeks as she felt the urge to take the big mean-looking Pokémon down. _"Uh oh..."_ Hareta thought as he knew that this could mean trouble for Pachirisu. But before Pachirisu could attack, a girl called out to Gabite! "Gabite! There you are!" The girl called, as Gabite turned to her trainer.

Hikaru and Hareta also turned to see a girl who had peach colored hair, along with a girlish white short sleeve jacket and a blue skirt. She seemed to look like a spoiled girl who seems to take charm for her Pokémon. By the time the girl approached her Gabite, the little Electric Type prepared to attack, which Dawn noticed as she tried to stop her EleSquirrel Pokémon.

"Now Pachirisu! Stop that!" Dawn said as she tried to grab her Electric Type. But Pachirisu slipped out of her arms and boosted herself up in the air, using Dawn as a trampoline as it launched itself onto Gabite, while baring its little fangs. As it aimed its fangs onto the Dragon-Ground Type, the fangs started to glow and grow larger!

The move struck Gabite, who only shrugged it away while glaring at its attacker. At seeing Pachirisu attack, the five trainers all widened their eyes in surprise as Hareta was amazed. "Wow... Did Pachirisu learn a new move?" Hareta asked, as Brock was the one who answered. "It sure was! That was Super Fang!" Brock explained.

"Getting mad about that Poffin must've made that happen!" Ash exclaimed with a sweat drop as Hikaru sighed. The girl with her Gabite glared at the Electric Type, disgusted by her behavior. "What's wrong with that Pachirisu!?" The girl snapped as the EleSquirrel Pokémon hissed back, causing Dawn to hold it in her arms.

"Come on, Pachirisu. Play nice!" Dawn tried to say, until Pachirisu used Discharge on her! The boys gasped to see the Twinleaf girl be shocked by her Electric Type as the results left her hair sticking up again. The girl watched, not impressed with the way the Electric Type was behaving as she glared at the Twinleaf girl.

"I must say... someone didn't do a very good job raising that Pachirisu. Right, Gabite?" The girl said in annoyance, before she stroked her Gabite's chin as Ash took out his Pokédex. "That Pokémon looks just like the one Lucas had back in Hearthome City..." Ash said as he scanned the evolved Dragon-Ground Type.

 _"Gabite, the Cave Pokémon. Gabite goes wild for precious jewels, first digging them up, and then stashing them in its nest."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed as Hikaru looked back at the girl. "You should know that every Pokémon has a reason for being mad, and this Pachirisu has a reason why it attacked your Gabite like that." Hikaru said, causing the girl to narrow her eyes at the Twinleaf boy.

Before she could speak, Dawn got up, recovering from the shock she had just taken. "It's true... If you'll look under Gabite's foot, you might understand..." Dawn explained weakly as the girl sighed. "Alright..." The girl said as she looked at the Cave Pokémon's foot. As soon as she spotted the destroyed Poffin, she shrieked in horror.

"The horror! My beautiful Gabite's been soiled! How dare you!?" The girl shrieked as Hareta cocked his head in confusion. "What does... soiled mean?" Hareta asked, leaving Hikaru to answer. "It means... dirty or filthy." Hikaru explained, now making the wild boy understand. "Oh..." said Hareta as Dawn tried to apologize.

"Ah ha ha... Sorry we soiled your Gabite... Go ahead and say you're sorry." Dawn said as she looked down at Pachirisu, who turned her head away, pouting for the loss of her favorite snack. At this, the Kanro trainer tried to explain the issue Pachirisu was having with Gabite. "You see... that's Pachirisu's favorite food, so when Gabite stepped on it..." Ash tried to explain.

Huffing with little annoyance, the girl smiled as she took out a Poffin that she created. "Hmph! If that's all this is about, I can help you! No Pokémon can resist my Poffins." The girl boasted out loud as she tried to give her Poffin to the EleSquirrel Pokémon. "Here you go! Eat up!" The girl said sweetly.

At seeing another Poffin, Pachirisu grew excited until she sniffed at the Poffin. Disliking the scent of it, the EleSquirrel Pokémon turned away, striking the girl's nerve as she twitched her eyes in annoyance, as she felt offended for having her Poffins rejected. "The nerve!" The girl scoffed as Dawn tried to calm her down.

"Please! I wouldn't want you to get the wrong idea!" Dawn explained as Hikaru stepped up. "You should know that every Pokémon has a taste of their own, like what they'd like to eat. So, judging by Pachirisu's rejection, it would seem to be because the Poffin you have right is not her favorite flavor to eat." Hikaru tried to explain.

"Pip Piplup!" "Infernape!" The two starters cried out their agreement. The explanation seemed to have calmed the girl down a little as she raised her eyebrows a little. Then, she took notice of both Infernape and Piplup as she remembered something about the two starters. "That Infernape... and that Piplup, too..." The girl started to say as she turned to the Twinleaf couple.

"Hey... You two competed in the last Wallace Cup Contest, didn't you both?" The girl asked as this caught Hikaru and Dawn's attention. "Us...? I did... I mean, we did!" Dawn explained as Hikaru said his words, too. "We both entered the Contest, yes. Why do you ask?" Hikaru asked as he narrowed his eyes.

From the way the girl was talking, this wasn't going to be a friendly conversation. "Hmph. Thought so... Still I really think that the battle between the two of you was a total accident, along with you winning that Contest." The girl said bluntly, causing the five to all widen their eyes at the girl for her blunt opinion as Dawn glared at her.

"So tell me... Were you in the Wallace Cup, too?" Dawn asked as the girl smirked. "Well... I was there. The name's Ursula. Of course, since I was eliminated in the first round, you wouldn't remember me." Ursula said bitterly as Hareta then recognized her.

"Oh... I remember you! If I remember this correctly, you were throwing a tantrum for losing so early..." Hareta explained out loud. At hearing this, Ursula glared at the wild boy angrily, as she shook her head, before calming herself down. "Ngh... Yes... That's correct. I did have a fit..." Ursula said with gritted teeth as Hikaru made his question.

"And what makes you think my battle with Dawn and her winning the Wallace Cup was an accident? Do you have some sort of grudge against her to be saying something like that? From what I can remember, you weren't the only one eliminated in the first round, so you can't complain or talk like that!" Hikaru snapped as Ursula glared back at him.

"Hmph... For my opinion, I'd say for the way you performed with your Pokémon, it would've been much better if you were the victor of that competition, Prince Charming." Ursula said as her glare softened down a little, bewildering Dawn, Hikaru, and Brock as the Twinleaf boy twitched his eyes with both bewilderment and annoyance.

"Prince... Charming?" Hikaru repeated bitterly as Ursula turned her head away, making a small giggle with her words. "That's it. I won't say a thing about it again. Though, I'll never believe they let someone like you win, when it should've been Prince Charming who should've won along with his graceful performance." Ursula said with a smirk.

It was then Ash stepped up, defending both Hikaru and Dawn. "Hey! You leave Hikaru alone! And look! Dawn's skills are the reason why she won that Contest! How dare you say that!?" Ash snapped, which the arrogant Coordinator immediately responded to, agreeing with the Kanto trainer's words.

"You're right! Thanks to her, I started working doubly hard! To become an even better more beautiful... more graceful Coordinator. You know... I should thank you for defeating me, Dawn. Because of you, I am where I am today! Ah ha ha ha ha ha!" Ursula cackled as Brock frowned with the attitude she had on her face.

"What's with her? Why won't she drop it?" Brock asked, causing Ash and Hareta to nod in agreement as they didn't understand Ursula's behavior, too. "Yeah..." Ash said silently. "It doesn't explain the attitude she has..." Hareta said silently as the arrogant Coordinator turned to the Twinleaf couple with a sly smirk on her face.

"Dawn dear, and Prince Charming, you both have how many Ribbons?" Ursula asked, as the couple answered her question together. "I've got three of them." "The same goes for me." Dawn and Hikaru explained, causing the arrogant Coordinator to smirk at the competition she's about to have.

"Huh... The same as me. I guess the two of you will be at the Chocovine Contest together. I can't wait to see what kind of graceful moves you've both been working on." Ursula said sarcastically as Dawn glared at her, before making her challenge. "Back off! You think after what you've said before, I'll believe anything you say!? We'll settle this at the Contest!" Dawn snapped.

At the challenge, the arrogant Coordinator felt confidence rising inside her as she laughed. "Ooh! Wanna battle? Then you've got a battle! But don't think that you'll win twice! Ah ha ha ha! Ah ha ha ha!" Ursula cackled as she started to leave, until an idea popped up into her head as she gave a small glance at the Twinleaf boy.

"Say... Since we're competing in the Chocovine Contest together, how about a little wager to make things interesting?" Ursula asked, catching the group by surprise. "A wager...?" Ash repeated in confusion as Ursula explained the conditions. "Win the Contest, and I'll admit that your winning at the Wallace Cup was no accident." Ursula said as Dawn stepped up.

"Alright, fine! But what happens if you win?" Dawn asked as she was prepared to confront any deals that her new unfriendly rival might have. "If I win? Hmph! Easy! If I win, then my point of you winning the Wallace Cup being an accident is actually true, AND... I get to go out on a date with Prince Charming right there!" Ursula said, pointing at Hikaru.

At her part of the wager, it left the Twinleaf couple pale up as they gaped at what Ursula had just said. "WHAT!?" Both Hikaru and Dawn yelled in shock as the arrogant Coordinator took her leave. As soon as she was gone, Dawn began to pale up, with Hikaru twitching with both slight of fear and annoyance.

Brock, Ash, and Hareta all watched as the Twinleaf couple slumped down to the ground, both worried for each other as Infernape and Piplup tried to comfort them. Using the Aura, Hikaru heard of what the Flame Pokémon was trying to say to him. **"It's okay, bro. She may sound tough, but she could be just all talk from the way she's acting."** Infernape explained.

His attempts to reassure Hikaru didn't seem to work as the Twinleaf boy just sighed. "She has three Ribbons, just like Dawn and I do, Infernape. That's not all talk. We don't even know what kinds of Pokémon she uses other than Gabite, which could be tricky to beat..." Hikaru said as this only left the evolved starter to frown as he didn't know what else to say to his human brother.

"What am I gonna do... If both Hikaru and me loses... then it might be the end of our relationship..." Dawn said, feeling cracked as she imagined Ursula getting along with her boyfriend as Piplup tried to comfort his Trainer. **"Don't worry, Dawn. You just have to stay focused for tomorrow so you can beat her during the Chocovine Contest!"** Piplup explained.

Ash bit his lips as he tried to soothe his friends' feelings. "Come on, you guys. Cheer up! If you both work hard, then I'm sure you can beat her at the Contest tomorrow!" Ash said with a slight grin on his face. "Ash is right! If one of you beat her, then there's nothing to worry about, right?" Hareta said as he tried to do the same what the Kanto trainer did.

"Easy for you two to say..." The Twinleaf couple said together, causing both Ash and Hareta to sweat drop as Brock nervously smiled. With the way Ursula made the wager, it's going to be hard for Dawn and Hikaru to focus on winning their fourth ribbon.

But at that time, a loudspeaker came from the Pokémon Center, calling for someone. "Hikaru Platinum, please come inside the Center right away." Nurse Joy's voice called out, as Hikaru perked his head up. The others heard the loudspeaker too as they frowned on what Nurse Joy needed the Twinleaf boy for.

So, with the request asked, Hikaru ran to the Center with his four friends, and his two Pokémon with him. "Nurse Joy? Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked as the nurse explained with a smile. "Oh! No, nothing is wrong! I just wanted to let you know that your Pokémon Egg is moving around a lot right now!" Nurse Joy explained.

At hearing the Egg, Everyone widened their eyes, but no one was more surprised than Hikaru. "The Pokémon Egg!? Are you sure!?" Hikaru exclaimed as the nurse nodded, before she got up. "Yes. Please follow me." Nurse Joy said as she led the five trainers to a medical room where the Egg was being kept safe by Chansey.

As soon as the group were in, they witnessed the Egg moving, as if the Pokémon inside it was trying to get out. "Wow, it's really moving! The Egg looks like it's going to hatch soon!" Ash exclaimed in surprise. "Pika!" Pikachu said his surprise, as he felt excited to meet a new friend at the same time.

Piplup, Infernape, and Togetic all felt the same as they smiled of thinking what Pokémon it might be. "So, when will the Egg hatch, Nurse Joy?" Dawn asked as the nurse made her answer. "I believe it will hatch tomorrow... during the Chocovine Pokémon Contest." Nurse Joy explained, catching the Twinleaf couple by surprise as they knew what this meant.

"Did you say... during the Chocovine Contest?" Hikaru asked as the same feeling of slight fear began to rise up in him again. "Yes... I'm afraid so." Nurse Joy explained as Ash and Brock also knew what this meant. "Uh oh... If it hatches during the Contest... Hikaru, that would mean..." Ash started to say, until the Twinleaf couple finished it up.

"Yeah... Looks like I'll have to pass on competing tomorrow..." Hikaru said with a sigh as he slumped down on a chair, as Infernape and Togetic both frowned as well. Dawn on the other hand, felt worried of what might happen tomorrow. "But... if you don't compete in the Contest... then Ursula will have a better chance to-" Dawn started to say until Brock stopped her.

"Calm down, Dawn. Just take a deep breath and calm down." Brock said softly, as the Twinleaf girl frowned at the Kanto breeder. "That's right! Even if Hikaru doesn't compete tomorrow, then you could have a better chance of winning the Contest Ribbon and the chance to beat that mean old lady!" Hareta said brightly, as Hikaru glared at him a little.

"Are you saying that it's good for me to not compete?" Hikaru hissed, causing Hareta to laugh nervously. Infernape and Togetic both raised an eyebrow at the wild boy as Hareta tried to defend himself with nervous words.

Shaking his head, the Twinleaf boy took the Pokémon Egg in his arms, before he smiled at the creature trying to get out. Eventually, the shaking stopped, signaling that the Pokémon inside it gave up for a moment. Sooner or later, it would try to hatch again during the competition tomorrow. And that same time would be when Hikaru would be there to see it.

He smiled at Dawn, who still felt worried about tomorrow as she caught her boyfriend's smile towards her. To her, it looked like he was trying to say, "It's going to be okay, I know you can win for me and for us." Dawn could only smile, as she nodded to him, making a silent promise that she would win tomorrow, no matter what.

 **The next day...**

"Field of port winds, the north winds, the wharf winds, as they carry their songs and dances! It's Contest time!" Marian said, making her announcement. "Welcome to the Contest, from the town of great people coming and going! Chocovine Town!" Marian called out loud, making the crowd and audience cheer for the opening ceremony.

As the crowd went wild, Ash, Hikaru, Hareta, and Brock stood near the Contest field, as they all wanted a close look at the performances that's about to occur. "Piplup Piplup!" Piplup said as he tried to wake Mamoswine up for the Chocovine Contest, with Ambipom at his side.

Hikaru held his Pokémon Egg close to his chest as Ash, Hareta, and Brock tried to get Mamoswime to wake up and see Dawn make her performance for the first round. But, it proved to be futile as the Ice-Ground Type kept sleeping, ignoring their requests for him to wake up. "Just how long can this big guy sleep?" Hareta asked with a frown on his face.

"Guess Mamoswine only moves when it wants." Ash said with a nervous smile. The Kanto breeder folded his arms with a sigh. "If it wanted to watch the Contest, that would certainly make things a whole lot easier." Brock said as Hikaru cared for the Egg. Infernape stood next to him, as the Flame Pokémon curiously looked at the Egg in wonder.

 **"What do you think's going to come out of the Egg?"** Infernape asked as Hikaru had his Aura powers activated. "Don't know... And that's the best part of it since it's a surprise." Hikaru said with a soft smile on his face. Accepting the answer, the Fire Type grinned back with a nod as the Egg started to shake a little, startling the Twinleaf boy as he showed the Egg to his friends.

"Guys! It's moving again!" Hikaru said, catching the others by surprise. "Oh! I'm so excited! What's going to come out? What's going to come out!?" Hareta exclaimed as he couldn't contain his excitement down. Before Hikaru could answer, the Egg almost wriggled itself out of Hikaru's hands as the Twinleaf boy caught it before it could fall to the ground.

The others, Infernape, Piplup, Pikachu, and Ambipom all sighed in relief, all noticing that it was a close one. "Maybe you should take the Egg to a safe place. Being in a crowded place like this might make the Pokémon feel uncomfortable when it comes out." Brock suggested, causing the Twinleaf boy to nod.

"Right." Hikaru said as he ran out to the Contest hallway, as he headed for the waiting room. As he left, Marian announced of who the victor will receive at the end. "Here's what our winning Coordinator will receive! The beautiful and coveted Chocovine Ribbon!" Marian said, as she showed the purple ribbon to the audience and to all Coordinators that were watching in the waiting room.

At the room, Dawn was watching the opening ceremony until she caught her sight at Ursula glaring at her as the Twinleaf girl glared back. Remembering the wagering Ursula had made, Dawn felt determination rising up in her, as she felt determined to not let her unfriendly rival win the Contest, along with winning her boyfriend.

Back at the arena, Marian turned her attention to the three judges as she made the introduction of them. "And up next, I'm pleased to introduce our esteemed panel of Contest judges! First, the Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee, Mr. Contesta!" Marian explained as the first judge made his words to the crowd.

"Thank you, Marian! I am eager to see what will be nothing, but spectacular Pokémon today, I'm sure!" Mr. Contesta said as the attention was turned to the second judge. "Next, the Head of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!" Marian said as Mr. Sukizo said his words and his usual phrase. "Chocovine Town is remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said out loud.

The attention was turned to Nurse Joy, the final judge for the Contest. "And last but not least, Chocovine Town's own Nurse Joy!" Marian announced as the nurse made her introduction. "I hope you're all as excited as I am to watch the proceedings as me!" Nurse Joy said happily as Marian turned her attention back to the audience.

"And with that, let's begin our first round! The Performance Round, where one Pokémon per Coordinator puts on a show! So please, put your hands together for our first contestant!" Marian said as she turned to the curtains where it unveiled itself to reveal Dawn to be the first one to make the Chocovine Town's performance.

"Check it out! Dawn's up first!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. Ambipom, Pachirisu, Piplup, and Pikachu all began to cheer for Dawn, while Infernape just watched, expecting to see a great performance by his human brother's girlfriend. "Buneary! Spot...light!" Dawn called as she summoned Buneary from her Ball Capsule. Purple hearts flew around Buneary as she came out to play.

"Alright, Bounce!" Dawn called, making her first move. At the order, the Rabbit Pokémon jumped in the air, allowing Dawn to make the second move. "Now, use Ice Beam!" Dawn called, allowing the Normal Type to shoot ice while spinning in the air! As she spun, the ice from the Ice Beam began to create an ice sculpture that looked like an ice slide!

The crowd went wild with that, as Marian made her words. "And Buneary has created an ice slide to remember!" commented Marian. The process with her performance caused Ash and Hareta as the Kanto trainer commented on how well the Twinleaf girl was doing so far. "Yes! Way to go!" Ash exclaimed out loud.

Ambipom, Pachirisu, Piplup, and Pikachu all began to cheer as Hareta had his eyes shining like stars. "Wow... That looks so much fun!" Hareta said happily as Brock noticed the feelings the wild boy was having for the Performance Round. "That's right... This is your first time seeing the Performance Round with your own eyes, right?" Brock asked.

"Yep! I only saw partial of it on TV, but now that I'm seeing it for real, all I can say is... this is awesome! Dawn and Buneary looks like they're having so much fun out there! Just look how Buneary is enjoying it!" Hareta said as he pointed out Buneary sliding down on the ice slide she created just now.

As she was sliding down, the Twinleaf girl smiled as she called for the finishing touch. "Let's keep it going! Use Dizzy Punch!" Dawn said with grace. At the order, the Rabbit Pokémon slid on the ice with her ears, before she sprung up in the air, landing on top of the ice slide with grace as she and Dawn bowed together for their finish.

"Yeah! Now that's showing them!" Ash exclaimed as the Pokémon except Infernape and Mamoswine cheered for the finish as Hareta grinned wider than ever. "Wow... That was amazing..." Hareta said in amazement as the judges all made their comments of the ice slide performance and combination from Dawn and Buneary.

"Buneary's unique qualities were shown in a most appealing way!" Mr. Contesta commented with a smile. "That's true! Remarkable as well!" Mr. Sukizo said with a nod. "They put together a host of techniques like a great show!" Nurse Joy said out loud. At the comments, the Twinleaf girl and Buneary all waved to the cheering crowd, as they cheered for Dawn's performance.

At the waiting room, Ursula scoffed, making her arrogant comment about her rival's performance. "Just like I thought. At least her attitude was good." Ursula said bluntly, causing Jessilina to narrow her eyes at her. "Oh dear... Rather brask, aren't we?" Jessilina said bitterly as Hikaru rushed in, panting for the running he had to do.

Both Ursula and Jessilina turned to see Hikaru running in as he took a seat on the other side of the room, while keeping the Pokémon Egg close to his chest. "Cripes... I was running for so long, I actually missed Dawn's performance! How pathetic can I get!?" Hikaru snapped to himself as he cursed himself for missing his beloved's performance.

He then caught his eye on Ursula, who smirked at him confidently, causing the Twinleaf girl to glare back at her with disgust. Noticing Hikaru not dressed for the Chocovine Contest, the arrogant Coordinator smirked in triumph, believing that victory was close to her hands, along with the wager she had made with the Twinleaf couple.

 _"So... Prince Charming isn't competing... That's perfect for me since I will have a better chance of going out with him!"_ Ursula thought confidently. It was then the staff of the Contest called for Jessilina. "Excuse me? Jessilina? It's almost time for your performance!" The staff said as the Coordinator smiled, before making her leave.

"I'll be right there!" Jessilina said as she left the waiting room, leaving Hikaru alone with the other Coordinators and Ursula. It was then when the Egg began to wriggle around Hikaru's arms even more as the Twinleaf boy widened his eyes to see the Egg glowing. "The Egg... It's hatching!?" Hikaru yelped as Dawn came in, just in time to see her boyfriend holding his Egg.

"Ah! Hikaru!? Is that...!?" Dawn shrieked as she and Buneary ran over to see the Egg glowing even brighter, bright enough to catch the other Coordinators' attention, along with Ursula's. Everyone watched as the Egg glowed brighter, filling up the whole room! When it died away, the Twinleaf couple and Buneary opened their eyes to see a familiar looking blue and black Pokémon.

It blinked several times sleepily as it turned its head around, trying to figure out where it's at right now. When it looked around, he looked up to see the first person that was near him: Hikaru. The Twinleaf boy smiled at seeing the newborn Emanation Pokémon. "Hey there, little guy." Hikaru said softly, as Dawn took out her Pokédex to scan it.

 _"_ _Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu has the power to see and understand emotions like happiness and anger in aura waves."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed. At hearing the Twinleaf boy speak and look at him, the newborn Emanation Pokémon blinked at the Twinleaf boy before it cooed happily as it tried to reach for Hikaru.

Taking notice of this, the Twinleaf boy softly smiled before taking his newborn Pokémon into his arms, where he began to cradle it, much to the Fighting Type's joy and content. "Rio..." Riolu cooed as it snuggled onto Hikaru's chest, causing Dawn to smile sweetly at the Emanation Pokémon. "That's so cute... It really loves you, Hikaru." Dawn said happily.

Hikaru nodded and made his words to his girlfriend calmly. "I guess I should say... I love him, too." Hikaru said, catching both Buneary and Dawn by surprise as the Twinleaf girl took a closer look at Riolu, but not too close as she checked the Pokémon that was looking up to Hikaru, as if the Twinleaf boy was his father.

"Him? It's... a boy?" Dawn asked softly, which Hikaru nodded at. At that point, Riolu took notice of both Dawn and Buneary and widened his red eyes in surprise as he clutched onto Hikaru's vest tightly, feeling a bit frightened of Dawn and Buneary's presence too close to him. "Oh! I'm sorry..." Dawn said, making her apology.

"Bun bun. Buneary." Buneary said, making her apology, too. The Twinleaf boy smiled sheepishly before he rubbed Riolu's head with care, before shaking his Egg. "No need to worry, Riolu. This is Dawn, the human girl right there. And that's Buneary, Dawn's Pokémon and friend." Hikaru said soothingly, enough to calm the newborn Pokémon down.

At the soft introduction, Riolu slowly turned his head to look back at Dawn and Buneary, as the Normal Type smiled sweetly at the Emanation Pokémon, while Dawn nodded at Hikaru's words, showing proof that she meant no harm. At seeing this, the newborn Emanation Pokémon started to feel more comfortable until Ursula showed up.

"Oh my! What's this cute little thing doing here!?" Ursula shrieked happily, startling Riolu as he hid his face onto Hikaru's chest once again, whimpering with fright as the Twinleaf couple glared at the surprised arrogant Coordinator. "Back off! Can't you see you're scaring Riolu here!?" Dawn snapped as she stood up, with Buneary in her arms.

"Bun bun! Buneary!" Buneary snapped along, irritating Ursula until Jessilina came back in, as the staff called for her. "Ursula, excuse me? It's almost time for your performance." The staff said as the arrogant Coordinator took her leave. Before she did so, she glared at Dawn, who glared back at her as Ursula made her leave.

As soon as the arrogant Coordinator was gone, Hikaru went back to comforting Riolu with his soft tone. "Shh... Don't be scared, Riolu. That scary girl is gone now." Hikaru said softly as he rubbed Riolu's head in comfort, causing the Emanation Pokémon to calm down and fall asleep in the Twinleaf boy's arms as he snuggled onto Hikaru's chest again.

Dawn smiled sweetly at her boyfriend caring for Riolu, as if the Fighting Type was Hikaru's own child as the two stood together to watch the next upcoming performance for the first stage. "Let's see what our next Coordinator's got for us!" Marian announced as the curtain she unveiled themselves to reveal Ursula making her entrance.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ursula said confidently as she took out her Ball Capsule to start her performance. Now, Wormadam! Let's go! Ha ha!" The arrogant a Coordinator cried out loud as the Sandy Cloak Type Wormadam came out, preparing to make her performance in the first stage.

Ash frowned at seeing the Wormadam, seeing that it was a different type. "Wormadam, huh..." Ash said, as Brock reminded his friend about the types of Wormadam there was in the Sinnoh region. "That Wormadam can use Ground Type moves. I've even heard that it's called the Sandy Cloak." Brock explained as Hareta turned in question.

"You mean there are more types of Cloaks for the Wormadam. Right, Brock?" Hareta asked as the Kanto breeder nodded in response. "That's exactly right, Hareta." Brock said as Ursula callied out her first move. "Ha ha! Wormadam, start with Confusion!" Ursula called as the Bug-Ground Type floated in the air shaking, while using the Psychic Type attack!

"And next, use Rock Blast!" Ursula called, allowing her evolved Bug Type to surround herself with several rocks, causing Marian to comment on the move. "Moves like Rock Blast really show what makes it Worm of the Desert!" Marian announced as the Rock Blast collided with each other to make flashy lights, as Ursula continued on with her performance.

"Great! Now, use Sandstorm!" Ursula said as the Bagworm Pokémon used a weather move to surround herself as the performance went on.

To be continued...

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 20: Dawn VS Ursula! A Bitter Performance!**

 **Chapter 21: Wild Jenny and Buddy Chatot!**

 **Chapter 22: A Wild Partner to Know Of!**

 **Chapter 23: The Search and Trick of Froslass!**

 **Chapter 24: Blaze Through! Go! Spirit-Infernape!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: That's amazing... Ursula's performance is showing that she has full sync with her Pokémon.

Ursula: Hmph! Time after time, my Pokémon and I were eliminated in the first round, but not in this competition!

Dawn: That doesn't mean that we've lost! We can settle this when we battle in the second round!

Marian: We now have five minutes on the clock! We shall now see who will achieve... the Chocovine Ribbon!

Hikaru: It doesn't matter whether Ursula pulls this off... I'm confident, that Dawn will beat her ego!

Hareta: Hey... Unlike Pokémon battles, this is completely different... You show off your moves in a battle?


	20. Dawn VS Ursula! A Bitter Performance!

**Chapter 20:** **Dawn VS Ursula! A Bitter Performance!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", Hikaru and Dawn were preparing for the Chocovine Town Pokémon Contest as they wanted to give some Poffins to their Pokémon as snacks, only for Mamoswine to tackle them both and gobble all of the snacks up! But Pachirisu, spotting one on the ground scurried over to eat that Poffin.

However, before the EleSquirrel Pokémon could even grab it, it was stomped on by a Gabite who belonged to an arrogant and unfriendly Coordinator named Ursula, who believed Dawn's win at the Wallace Cup was an accident, urging her to make a deal with her that if both she and Hikaru were to lose, then Hikaru would have to go out on a date with Ursula!

Shocked at the bet, both Twinleaf trainers were determined to not lose until Hikaru received a reminder from Nurse Joy that his Pokémon Egg he got from Riley would hatch during the Contest, forcing him to pass on, leaving Dawn to face Ursula alone in case if they were to face in the finals.

During the Contest, Jessilina and Dawn completed their performance with Hikaru's Egg hatching at the same time, revealing itself to be a newborn Riolu, who takes a shine to the Twinleaf boy and gets comfortable with Dawn and Buneary. But for now, Ursula is about to show her performance as she plans to make her style dazzling.

* * *

"And next, use Rock Blast!" Ursula called, allowing her evolved Bug Type to surround herself with several rocks, causing Marian to comment on the move. "Moves like Rock Blast really show what makes it Worm of the Desert!" Marian announced as the Rock Blast collided with each other to make flashy lights, as Ursula continued on with her performance.

"Great! Now, use Sandstorm!" Ursula said as the Bagworm Pokémon used a weather move to surround herself as the performance went on. At the waiting room, Hikaru watched with Dawn and Jessilina as Jessilina was not impressed with the process as she frowned bitterly. "Blah... I'm slightly impressed." She said sarcastically.

"Simple, but captivating, too..." Dawn said as Hikaru watched as he also kept his sleeping Riolu close to his arms. The Emanation Pokémon found his human father's comforting hug to be comfortable as he snuggled up to Hikaru's chest, catching the Twinleaf boy's attention as he rubbed his head in response.

Feeling it, Riolu growled silently in content before he snored silently again, allowing the young Aura Guardian to continue watching Ursula's performance. _"Now, let's see what you have in store for us, Ursula..."_ Hikaru thought as the arrogant Coordinator made the next call to make her performance even more captivating!

"Confusion!" Ursula cried out. At the call, the Bagworm Pokémon used her powers to control the sand surrounding her to make a unique shape, surprising Dawn and Jessilina, while startling Hikaru in the process. He narrowed his eyes, seeing how well the Confusion attack was going for Wormadam as he bit his lips.

 _"Looks like they've mastered Confusion to make that shape so that the combo would attract the audience and the judge's attentions..."_ Hikaru thought as Ash, Brock, and Hareta were surprised too, at the main stage. "Whoa! What was that!?" Ash asked as Brock thought the same thing as Hikaru did.

"Looks like they worked on Confusion a lot..." Brock said as Hareta noticed on what the shape looked like from up ahead. "Hey... That shape that Wormadam is creating... It looks like some kind of a mushroom or something..." Hareta said bluntly, causing Brock and Ash to sweat drop and laugh nervously at the wild boy's comment.

"What a surprise! Wormadam used that Sandstorm to make a sculpture out itself out of sand!" Marian commented in surprise as she sounded amazed to see the shape created by the combo of both Confusion and Sandstorm as Ursula prepared to make the finishing touch of her "captivating" performance.

"Wrap it up with Captivate!" Ursula called, allowing Wormadam to break the Sandstorm shape with her Captivate attack, creating sparkles to surround herself and her Bagworm Pokémon. At the finish, the crowd began to cheer wildly for Ursula as Marian made another comment with the combination Wormadam has created with her Trainer's orders.

"An amazing way to end an amazing routine!" commented Marian as the judges made their own comments about the performance they had just witnessed.

"There are three types of Wormadam, of course! But that performance put the Worm of the Desert front and center! An amazing sight to see!" commented Mr. Contesta.

"Amazing! And also, remarkable!" commented Mr. Sukizo.

"It seemed like they had synchronized their breathing! I completely loved it!" Nurse Joy said exclaimed, making her comment as Marian took this to make the finishing call of the first round.

"That's it! The end of the first stage! And the next order of business, is to see who will be in Round 2! Hang tight, everyone! Back with the results soon!" announced Marian as all the Coordinators were given a break as the judges began to make their decision for the Coordinators that will head for the second round in the Contest.

At this, Hikaru and Dawn reunited with the others as they were able to see what hatched from the Egg. "Oh wow! It's a Riolu!" Ash exclaimed in amazement. "Pikachu..." "Infernape..." Both Pikachu and Infernape were amazed to see that the pre-evolved form of Lucario had hatched.

Dawn's other Pokémon were also happy and amazed to see that the Egg of Hikaru's had hatched safely as they were happy to see a new friend joining them for their journey later on. Brock on the other hand, smiled, knowing the reason for this.

"This came from Riley, right?" Brock asked as Hikaru nodded silently with a smile. "Yeah... And now that the little guy had hatched, I should probably tell him later after the Contest is over. He and Lucario will probably be surprised to see that the newborn has hatched so soon." Hikaru said softly, as he cradled his Riolu in his arms.

"It's so cute... It looks kinda like a baby..." Hareta cooed happily with small sparkles in his eyes as Hikaru smiled sheepishly. "That's because it IS a baby, Hareta. A newborn and a baby mean the same thing." Hikaru said, causing Hareta to understand as Dawn nodded, giggling at the wild boy's confusion and curiosity until she smiled at the group.

"So? What did you think of my performance earlier, guys?" Dawn asked as Ambipom, Pachirisu, Piplup, Pikachu, and Infernape all commented positively on the Twinleaf girl's performance. The Twinleaf sighed, still feeling guilty for missing the performance of the girl that he loved as he apologized to her.

"Sorry... I didn't get to see your performance with Buneary, because I was rushing to keep the Egg safe to a quite spot. I will say, of course, with the way the Pokémon are expressing, I'm sure that your performance was elegant, more elegant than Ursula's, of course." Hikaru said, earning a small blush from his girlfriend as she smiled.

"Aw... Thanks, Hikaru." Dawn said as the Kanto trainer made his comment about Buneary's cuteness in the performance.

"Wow, no one's cuter than you, Buneary!" Ash said as the Rabbit Pokémon smiled happily before blushing a little in embarrassment of the compliment as the Twinleaf girl turned to Mamoswine for his opinion of the ice slide performance. "What about you, Mamoswine? What did you think?" Dawn asked as the others turned to the heavy Ice-Ground Type.

At seeing him only snore, the Twinleaf girl pouted a little for Mamoswine's lack of interest in the Pokémon Contest. Ash on the other hand, turned to her, reminding her of Ursula's performance earlier with Wormadam as he frowned on how good it was.

"I gotta say, Ursula and her Wormadam were pretty good." Ash said as the Twinleaf couple frowned together, before they agreed with Ash, while having different opinions and thoughts about their combination together.

"Yeah... Those two were totally in sync when it came to using a move... Really impressive. Ursula really showed off all of Wormadam's unique talents." Dawn said as the Twinleaf boy shook his head, frowning on what the arrogant Coordinator might do and prepare for the Battle Round coming up.

"Well, to be honest... It kind of worries me on how she will do if she makes it to the second round. There's always a chance that she could use Wormadam to blind her opponents with Sandstorm and use a combo with Captivate or Confusion. Or, there's always her ruthless Dragon-Ground Type, Gabite, who seems to be in a more battle Type." Hikaru said sternly.

"Hmph! Surprised, are we?" Ursula asked mockingly, catching the group's attention. They all turned to see Ursula standing behind them with Gabite at her side. "Time after time, we've been cut out after only the first round, but not at this Contest! From all that applause and cheering voices, it looks like our efforts have finally paid off." Ursula said arrogantly.

Confronting her, the Twinleaf boy stepped up, making her brave words to her rude rival. "Well... That goes for the same for us!" Dawn snapped as the arrogant Coordinator only smirked before she turned to make her leave. "Wouldn't it be sweet if we faced off in the finals? Ah ha ha ha! Ah ha ha ha!" Ursula cackled before she stopped.

She took a glance at the Twinleaf boy, who only gave her a serious glare as she made a few words to him. "And, Prince Charming? You were right about earlier. I WILL be using Gabite in the second round... And once I win, I'll be waiting to have our date together. Just you and me!" Ursula said sweetly before she continued walking off.

Hearing her laugh, the Twinleaf boy felt like his head was going to explode as he twitched his eyes. "That little... Dawn!" Hikaru hissed before he called to his girlfriend, catching her by surprise. "Huh? Yes?" Dawn said, startled as her boyfriend held her left hand with one hand as he held Riolu to his chest in the other.

"Make sure to show Ursula her place! Because once you do that, this should be the last time she could gloat while she still can." Hikaru said, showing confidence in his eyes. At the sight of that, the Twinleaf girl widened her eyes before she smiled sweetly as she nodded back, feeling confident in herself now. "Right!" Dawn said with a smile.

By the time the couple were done believing in each other, Marian announced the results of the first round, showing the Coordinators that will be moving up to the second round.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long! And now, it's time for the moment that you've all been waiting for! After careful consideration, our judges have chosen the 8 Coordinators that will compete in around 2! And here they are!" Marian announced as the screen showed the eight Coordinators that were moving on for the battle round.

 **1\. Hayne**

 **2\. Ursula**

 **3\. Tony**

 **4\. Kenji**

 **5\. Wisteria**

 **6\. Jessilina**

 **7\. Stanley**

 **8\. Dawn**

The eight pictures revealed themselves! One of them was Ursula, the other was Jessilina, and the last picture showed Dawn's face! "So, let's give these eight Coordinators a big round of applause!" Marian cried as the audience cheered for the winning Coordinators as Dawn cheered for her first round victory with Buneary.

"We did it! Thanks to you, Buneary!" Dawn thanked happily to the Rabbit Pokémon as the two nuzzled noses while hugging each other for their first victory as Hikaru sighed in relief. With his girlfriend going up, he knew that with the confidence he had in her, there was no doubt that victory will be hers, especially if she went against Ursula.

"Yeah! Way to go, Dawn!" "Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cried together as they congruatlated their friend for their victory. Hareta grinned, knowing on what's coming up next. "Hey! Next up is the Battle Round, right? Like a tournament?" Hareta asked as Brock nodded in confirmation as he made the wild boy excited.

"That's right! The eight Coordinators that are moving up will battle to see who wins the Contest Ribbon! But it won't be a normal battle." Brock explained, catching Hareta off guard. "It won't be a normal battle? What do you mean?" Hareta asked as Hikaru smiled at the curiosity of his young friend.

"You'll soon see, when the battle starts." Hikaru said as Infernape nodded silently in agreement. The group knew that the wild boy never witnessed a Contest battle before, so this would be his first time seeing one in action in front of his eyes.

Preparing for the second round, the Twinleaf girl knelt down to Pachirisu, reminding her to do her best. "Pachirisu! Are you ready?" Dawn asked as the EleSquirrel Pokémon nodded with a happy smile and nod. "Chipa!" "Piplup!" Pachirisu said as the Penguin Pokémon cheered on for his Electric Type friend for the win.

Back at the waiting room, Jessilina was excited for her win as she prepared to make the Contest her win. "First round is history! Now, it's all on me!" Jessilina said happily as Ursula just smirked, feeling confident for her victory as she scoffed at Dawn for making it in as well.

"So! My time has finally come! No way Dawn is going to change that." Ursula said bitterly as she prepared to battle in case if she were to go on into the stage. At the same time, the cards shuffled, before revealing on which Coordinators were battling who for the first round as Marian announced the start of the first round.

"And now, our eight semi-finalists will face two by two in the Contest Battles as they fight for the coveted Chocovine Ribbon! So, it's five minutes on the clock... Let's go!" Marian announced as the first battle was Dawn, facing off against Hayne.

 **5:00 to 4:59**

 **Dawn: Pachirisu VS Hayne: Weaville**

As time passed, with the battle going on, Pachirisu ended up making the first knockout by using Super Fang on the Ice-Dark Type, earning an early win for the Twinleaf girl while pushing them up to the Top 4!

 **Dawn: 85 points**

 **Hayne: 15 points**

 **0:00**

 **Winner: Dawn**

* * *

 **Jessilina: Carnivine VS Kenji: Hippopotas**

Jessilina took her turn, using Carnivine to fight against Kenji and his Hippopotas, which seemed easy for her, considering the type advantage and the crafty tricks Carnivine did to put her in a quick advantage. As a result, she made it to the Top 4 as well.

 **Winner: Jessilina**

* * *

 **Ursula: Gabite VS Wisteria: Harriyama**

Next up, was Ursula, as she fought against Wisteria and her Harriyama as she used Gabite to counter her, which seemed to have been easy for the Dragon Type as she earned her and her Trainer an early win, pushing them up to the next round, as they were soon assigned to face Jessilina and Carnivine next.

 **Winner: Ursula**

* * *

 **Jessilina: Carnivine VS Ursula: Gabite**

The two girls battled each other, with Carnivine taking the advantage first with Bullet Seed, until Gabite countered back with a Dragon Claw, turning the tides of the battle! Soon, with one minute left on the clock, both Coordinators were even as one of them would be the one to face Dawn in the final round.

 **1:01 to 1:00**

 **Ursula: 52 points**

 **Jessilina: 52 points**

* * *

 **Later...**

 **0:00**

"Time's up! And the Coordinator advancing up to the final stage is... It's Ursula!" Marian cried out as Ursula was declared the winner, despite of nearly losing by the points

 **Jessilina: 5 points**

 **Ursula: 15 points**

 **Winner: Ursula**

The two Pokémon stopped their struggle as Jessilina threw a tantrum for her loss as she was close to make it to the final round! "This isn't the way it's supposed to happen! No fair!" Jessilina screamed as Hareta raised an eyebrow at that.

"Wow... What a sore loser... The battle was fair and she's complaining?" Hareta said with a bored look on his face. As the battles went on, the wild boy soon understood the Contest Battles as he knew that the attacks needed to show style and beauty as well, rather than just in a ruthless boy, like in a normal battle.

Hikaru smiled nervously as he kept holding Riolu in his arms. The newborn Emanation Pokémon had woken up during Dawn's second battle in the Top 4, and he watched, seeing how a battle go on. At first, he was a bit scared with all the people watching as he thought that they were watching him.

However, with comfort from his human father, the young Riolu managed to ignore the crowd and focus his attention onto the stage where the Contest Battles were being held as he made himself comfortable in Hikaru's arms, much to the Twinleaf boy's relief and content.

 _"It's only been a few hours and young Riolu is already getting along with the crowd, huh... Heh... The little guy is growing up fast."_ Hikaru thought with a smile. With the way his young Pokémon is right now, there was a lot of potential in him, thanks to the Twinleaf boy using his Aura to sense Riolu's Aura.

It was like a small spark of blue fire that seemed to be growing bigger as minutes passed, possibly due to the excitement or the determination Riolu was feeling after watching all the tough Pokémon battle each other out for victory. However, there was a small hesitance inside the newborn Emanation Pokémon.

It seemed to be, due to the small fear Riolu has for the big world. When this happened, the Twinleaf boy would have to be there to comfort his newborn Pokémon whenever he needs it.

Soon, the final stage for the Contest battle was up, as Dawn was pitted to go against Ursula, who was more than ready to achieve her fourth victory, similar to how Dawn was feeling right now. Marian made the call as she announced the two Coordinators that were facing against each other for the win of the Chocovine Ribbon.

"And now, the Chocovine Contest moves into its final round! We present our two Coordinators. To my left, it's Dawn! And to my right, Ursula!" Marian called as she presented the two girls that were ready to fight for their fourth achievement.

Ash and Hareta cheered on for their friend, both hoping that victory will come to them instead of Ursula. "Dawn! You can do it!" "Take her down, Dawn!" The two cried together as the Kanto trainer turned to see Mamoswine opening one eye sleepily to see how the Contest battles were going on so far.

"Mamoswine! Guess you liked Dawn after all!" Ash exclaimed, which Mamoswine responded by going back to sleep again, bewildering Ash while causing Hareta and Brock to sweat drop and smile sheepishly as the Twinleaf boy made his eye pupils glow to see what Mamoswine was truly feeling about Dawn and Pokémon Contests.

In Mamoswine's heart, there were partial feelings of disinterest and boredom, another partial feeling of interest and a bit of determination. But, there was nothing in his heart that showed that he liked Dawn at all. Hikaru frowned at that as he sighed. Seeing Mamoswine reminded him of Luxray as he hadn't sent her out for a while.

"Luxray..." Hikaru thought as Infernape noticed his human brother's troubles as he looked at him in worry. **"Something wrong, bro?"** Infernape asked as Hikaru sighed. "Just seeing Mamoswine all lax and having a lack of interest in Dawn reminds me of Luxray..." Hikaru explained, as Infernape frowned at the mention of his Electric Type comrade.

After the fake Friendship School incident, Infernape noticed that Hikaru had never sent Luxray out at all, not even for lunch or for a stretch. With the way his human brother was expressing, the Flame Pokémon knew that Hikaru was partially afraid of his Electric Type sister. **"That's... understandable..."** Infernape said silently.

He kept his frown, before he noticed Riolu glancing at his human brother in both curiosity and worry. **"Daddy...? Is something wrong, Daddy?"** Riolu asked, catching both Infernape and Hikaru by surprise as they watched Riolu trying to reach up to the Twinleaf boy's face with his tiny blue paws as Hikaru blinked.

"Why do you ask, Riolu?" Hikaru asked as Riolu explained. **"Your Aura... It... kind of feels like you're sad about something. I felt it just now..."** Riolu explained childishly as he struggled to complete his words, causing both Hikaru and Infernape to smile warmly at the newborn Fighting Type as Hikaru comforted his Emanation Pokémon.

"No, Riolu. It's nothing... And... I'm not... really your Dad, to be honest." Hikaru stammered as Riolu blinked in confusion. **"Huh? But you have a strong Aura. A strong Aura like a Lu... a Luca..."** Riolu struggled to say as Infernape helped him by finishing it for him. **"Lucario."** Infernape said, causing a Riolu to nod.

 **"Y-Yeah! What Uncle Infernape said! You have a strong Aura like a Lucario!"** Riolu said cutely, causing Hikaru to laugh a little, while startling the Flame Pokémon at Riolu calling him uncle. The Twinleaf boy weakly smiled before he rubbed Riolu's head with a promise and a soft rub on the head.

"Just because I have a strong Aura, Riolu, does not mean I'm your father. I'll show you who your father is later when this is over, okay?" Hikaru explained, earning a small pout from the Emanation Pokémon.

 **"Okay... Daddy."** Riolu said insistingly as he snuggled up to his human father's chest, before falling back asleep. At hearing Riolu call him 'Daddy' again, the Twinleaf boy sighed. "Daddy, huh..." Hikaru said as the Flame Pokémon smiled softly at his human brother.

 **"You're not the only one shocked, bro. He called me Uncle, remember?"** Infernape said, feeling a bit embarrassed as the Twinleaf boy chuckled at that. "I get it, Infernape." Hikaru said as he turned his face to see the battle begin, with Marian starting the five minute clock to start the final battle.

"The time will be five minutes! Begin!" Marian called as the timer started, with both girls sending out their Pokémon for the match.

 **5:00 to 4:59**

"Alright, Pachirisu! Spotlight!" Dawn called as she summoned the EleSquirrel Pokémon. "Chipa!" Pachirisu cried out at being sent out as Ursula summoned her Pokémon out for the match.

"Now, Gabite! Come out! Ha ha!" Ursula called as the Dragon-Ground Type faced his little rival. The two glared at each other, both wanting to settle the score of what happened earlier this morning.

 **Ursula: Gabite VS Dawn: Pachirisu**

"And it's Pachirisu versus Gabite! One Pokémon's cute... and one Pokémon's fierce! But which one will be the winner!?" Marian announced as she raised a good question for the crowd to answer. At the side, the boys all frowned, knowing the problem that Dawn will have with Pachirisu facing up against Gabite.

"Looks like it's going to be a tough battle for Dawn. Pachirisu's Electric Type moves against a Ground Type like Gabite won't be able to do much of anything!" Brock pointed out as Ash seemed to understand what his old friend was saying as he said his words.

"Guess you're right, Brock. Guess the only thing that might land there is Super Fang!" Ash said as Piplup expressed his worry for Dawn as the wild boy frowned of what the Kanto trainers were saying as he raised a troubling question.

"So, does that mean Dawn is going to lose against that mean girl and her Gabite right here?" Hareta asked as the Kanto trainers blinked, before Hikaru made the answer, feeling confident in his girlfriend's skills to crush an arrogant opponent.

"No... This is Dawn we're talking about. Even with the major disadvantage, I'm sure there is some way for her to counter Ursula and Gabite's attacks to come." Hikaru said sternly, causing the others to turn to the Twinleaf boy before they all smiled in agreement, as they both knew that Hikaru was right.

"Gabite! Use Dragon Claw!" Ursula yelled, as she made the first move. At the order, the Dragon-Ground Type made a pose before lunging towards Pachirisu with her claws glowing green! At seeing Gabite diving down by jumping high in the air, Dawn tried to use the old technique that she and Ash used before.

"Spin and dodge it!" Dawn cried as Pachirisu jumped towards Gabite, as she attempted to spin-dodge her way out of the incoming Dragon Claw atatck, only for Ursula to smirk cockily as she bragged about Gabite's ability to not let an opponent escape from her attacks.

"Ha! There's no escaping Gabite's incredible speed!" Ursula scoffed as she was right. With the speed Gabite had, the Dragon Claw made a successful hit, slashing Pachirisu away directly! The EleSquirrel Pokémon squealed in pain with the pain she had to bear as some of points from Dawn's score were lost.

 **Dawn: 90 points**

"Super Fang, let's go!" Dawn cried as Pachirisu attempted to counter back with her newly learned move, only for the arrogant Coordinator to counter with another speedy attack! "Use Aerial Ace!" Ursula yelled back as the Dragon-Ground Type did so, slashing Pachirisu multiple times!

Af the same time, Super Fang was negated, due to the lack of concentration Pachirisu gave from the small amount of damages it took from Aerial Ace.

 **Dawn: 78 points**

"They've been countered again! Gabite really is fast..." Hareta said in dismay as Brock folded his arms with a frown on his face. "There has got to be a way for Dawn to turn this around..." Brock said as Ash silently cheered for the two, hoping for their victory.

"Dawn... Pachirisu... Come on, you guys!" Ash said in worry. Hikaru remained silent as he kept a serious face, with Infernape doing the same. They both knew that Dawn had more troubles than this and she made it through those troubles with the help of her Pokémon.

But with the situation starting to worsen, Pikachu, Piplup, Buneary, and Ambipom all began to cheer for Pachirisu, despite the struggles that the EleSquirrel Pokémon was having! Time started to pass as Pachirisu kept getting hit with her attacks continuously being countered by Gabite's speed and ruthless attacks.

"Gabite's using its streamline body to its advantage, landing hit after hit!" commented Marian as she sounded impressed with the ruthless and speedy attacks the evolved Dragon-Ground Type was doing as Ursula smirked, believing that her victory was assured, with Gabite being the only one to put up a show.

 _"No way Pachirisu is going to be able to show any appeal in this last round. Looks like the appeal is Gabite's and Gabite's alone!"_ Ursula thought cockily as the Twinleaf girl made more attempts to counter Gabite's speed and attacks with her own unique attacks that Pachirisu had.

"Sweet Kiss, let's go!" Dawn cried as the EleSquirrel Pokémon blew hearts to confuse Gabite, only for Ursula to counter them again with the same attack! "Use Aerial Ace!" Ursula called as Gabite destroyed the hearts with the Flying Type attack, making Dawn lose more points in the process, with Ursula losing a little.

 **Dawn: 55 points**

 **Ursula: 88 points**

With the last attack being countered, Pachirisu began to pant heavily, feeling exhausted from all the attacks it took from Gabite, along with her attacks being countered in the process. With the situation in dire, the Twinleaf girl frowned as she didn't know what to do now, considering Pachirisu's Electric Type moves have no effect on Gabite.

"I've got to stay calm... There's still time!" Dawn thought as she tried to think of a way to counter Gabite this time and to make sure her attacks doesn't get countered instead. While she was doing that, Hareta joined in with Dawn's Pokémon and Pikachu as he tried to cheer for both Dawn and Pachirisu.

"Come on, Pachirisu! Dawn! You can't lose to that mean girl, no matter what! Fight, fight, fight!" Hareta cried as he waved his Piplup fans to cheer for the Twinleaf girl as Hikaru sheepishly smiled at the wild boy's attempt to support his girlfriend from afar.

"The judges evaluate Pachirisu on grace as well! Dawn is just gonna have to count on that." Brock said as the Kanto trainer frowned as he knew the flaw of that plan. "Maybe... But they're not gonna get many points if they can't deal any damage!" reminded Ash as Hikaru sighed at the two for seeing the trouble Dawn is in.

"Are you guys doubting her of her ability to make the win? We all know she's been through more troubles than this. There is a way for Dawn to counter Gabite's attacks. She just needs to see the timing correctly." Hikaru said, as this caught the other boys' attention as they all looked at Hikaru in surprise.

 **"And what way is that, bro?"** Infernape asked his human brother as Hikaru smiled lightly at the question. "You'll see and find out, once Ursula makes her attack." Hikaru said as everyone turned their attention back to the battle, with Hareta continuing his cheering with the other cheering Pokémon.

 **2:00 to 1:59**

"Less than two minutes remaining!" Marian announced as Ursula scoffed, as she prepared to make another attack in a cocky way. "I don't need even half of that! 'Cause this battle is almost over! Use Stone Edge!" yelled Marian as Gabite summoned sharp stones, as she aimed it all towards Pachirisu!

At seeing the stones coming by, the Twinleaf girl quickly made up a countermove to negate the Stone Edge attack. "Ah! Use Discharge!" Dawn called as Pachirisu charged up her electricity to destroy the Stone Edge attack! All the stones were destroyed by the blue electricity, leaving them all reduced to small pebbles and stones.

"Awesome! You're really warming up now!" Dawn exclaimed as Dawn's Pokémon and Pikachu cheered even more, seeing that Pachirisu was able to counterattack after all from the Stone Edge attack. Hareta cheered even louder, waving his fans even more, wilder than ever.

 **"Oh... So this is what you meant about her getting the timing right..."** Infernape said, as he understood of what his human brother meant about Dawn countering back with the timing done. The Twinleaf boy nodded as he kept cradling his infant Pokémon to make it comfortable as he spoke.

"Yeah... The way she used Discharge to get rid all of the incoming stones was exactly what I meant..." Hikaru said as Infernape grinned before he looked back at the battle. For Ash and Brock, the Kanto trainer was ecstatic to see the Twinleaf girl finally turning things around a little bit by bit.

"It's about time Dawn started running the show out there!" Ash exclaimed as Ursula on the other hand was annoyed for the "rude" counter as she regained her confidence with a nasty smirk. "Tch... She should realize that the Aqua Ribbon isn't a toy..." Ursula scoffed as she called forth a new move to heat things up.

"Gabite! Use Dragon Rage!" Ursula yelled as Gabite focused her energy from her body! With the power all set, the evolved Dragon-Ground Type launched a giant fireball towards Pachirisu as Dawn once again countered with her attack! "Quick! Use Spark!" Dawn exclaimed, causing Pachirisu to hit the Dragon Rage head on with Spark!

There was a bit of struggling, but the attack worked out, negating Dragon Rage in the process, and causing Ursula to lose some bit amount of points!

 **Ursula: 60 points**

 **Dawn: 51 points**

"Dragon Claw!" Ursula yelled as Gabite dashed forward with her Dragon Type move ready! However, just as she was about to strike Pachirisu with it, the tail of the EleSquirrel Pokémon blocked it! The electricity from her tail prevented the Dragon Claw from doing its work as it bewildered Gabite in the process.

"What's this!? Pachirisu stopped Dragon Claw using its tail! I've never seen anything so brave and courageous! Truly amazing!" complimented Marian as a few more points were deducted from Ursula's side of the board.

 **Ursula: 53 points**

"Way to go! That's showing them, Pachirisu!" Dawn exclaimed, as she encouraged her little Electric Type to continue on. At seeing the possible success of their little friend, Dawn's other Pokémon and Pikachu cheered for the two while Hareta cheered along with his Pokémon friends as Brock explained the reason for the block.

"Pachirisu can do that, because it stores the Discharge energy in its tail!" Brock explained as Ash grinned, seeing that there's a chance that Dawn might win. "Pachirisu's really on!" Ash exclaimed, seeing how much power Pachirisu is showing off.

Hikaru nodded slightly, as he kept watching. _"Just a few more seconds, Dawn... You can do this!"_ Hikaru thought as the scoreboard showed on much time was remaining.

 **0:30 to 0:29**

"Thirty seconds left on the clock!" reminded Marian as Ursula started to grow desperate, considering on how annoyed she looked. "Stone Edge, let's go!" Ursula called as Gabite once again summoned the stones to surround and aim at Pachirisu! The EleSquirrel Pokémon widened her eyes to see that she was surrounded.

"Quick! Get your tail up!" Dawn cried as Pachirisu did so, creating a Discharge barrier to block and negate all the stones!

 **Ursula: 50 points**

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about! Now, let's use Super Fang!" Dawn cried as Pachirisu focused to let her fangs grow as she lunged for Gabite! Ursula began to grow even more desperate as she called for the final move to end the match, hoping for her victory like she planned to earn.

"I'm through giving up points! Gabite, use Dragon Rage!" Ursula yelled as Gabite focused her energy on sending the giant fireball again. As it was launched, Pachirisu spun, turning herself into a sharp ball to negate Dragon Rage! She rolled past the move and landed her attack onto her scary opponent.

As the attack made the hit, Gabite brushed her off as if it didn't hurt! Just as the two Coordinators could call out for another move, the timer on the clock made a sound, signaling that the battle was over.

 **0:00**

"Time is up! Who gets the Chocovine Ribbon!?" Marian called out as both girls turned to the scoreboard to see who had won as the results showed on the amount of points both girls had left.

 **Ursula: 15 points**

 **Dawn: 26 points**

 **Winner: Dawn**

"Yes! We did it! We won!... Pachirisu! We really did it! We really won!" Dawn cheered as Pachirisu ran to her arms as the two celebrated for their victory. The EleSquirrel Pokémon squealed happily for their win as Ursula scoffed, turning her head away smugly as she made an excuse for her loss.

"Hmph... A perfect example of being saved by the bell." Ursula said arrogantly as she turned to Gabite, who walked to her, feeling ashamed for the loss. Nevertheless, the arrogant Coordinator smiled, thanking her evolved Dragon-Ground Type for her effort. "Dear Gabite... You were just amazing out there." Ursula said sweetly.

Gabite growled a little, sounding like she was thanking her trainer for the compliment as the four boys on the sidelines cheered for Dawn and Pachirisu's victory against their arrogant rival. "YEAH!" "Awesome! They did it!" Brock and Ash yelled together as Hareta jumped up and down, ecstatic of the win.

"That was so cool! They won even with the disadvantage they had in the battle!" Hareta said excitedly as Hikaru sighed in relief. Infernape smiled in understanding as the Twinleaf boy smiled softly at his girlfriend celebrating with her Pachirisu. "Good work, Dawn. You deserved that win." Hikaru said softly.

Infernape nodded along as the two turned to see Ash talking to Mamoswine again. The evolved Ice-Ground Type had his eyes wide open, as he looked both amazed and surprised to see how the Contest battle went on, ending in his trainer's victory.

"See!? That's what battling is all about! Didn't Pachirisu work hard?" Ash asked as Mamoswine only responded by falling asleep again, surprising Ash a little to see Mamoswine taking a nap already again. "Huh...? Mamoswine!" Ash complained as he pouted for the Ice-Ground Type Pokémon's lack of interest again.

Brock and Hikaru both smiled sheepishly together as the Kanto trainer chuckled at how amazed Mamoswine looked. "Look at that! Mamoswine's starting to care!" chuckled Brock as Hikaru used his Aura to see how the giant Pokémon was truly feeling.

In Mamoswine's Aura, there seemed to be a slight interest and amazement, which seem to be taking over his dull aura as the Twinleaf boy let out a small chuckle. "You're right, Brock. Mamoswine IS starting to care for Contest battles now." Hikaru said, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

The others chuckled at hearing Hikaru say it that way as the award ceremony was about to begin, with Mr. Contesta presenting Dawn the Chocovine Ribbon. "Here is Mr. Contesta, Chief of the Pokémon Activities Committee! He has the distinct honor of presenting the Chocovine Ribbon to Dawn!" Marian announced out loud.

"Congratulations again, and much luck in the future!" complimented Mr. Contesta as the Twinleaf girl accepted the Ribbon with thanks and a big smile on her face. "Thanks!... Wow... Thank you so much!" thanked Dawn before she accepted the Ribbon. She held it into her chest before she held the Ribbon up high in the air!

"Yeah, alright! I just won the Chocovine Ribbon! And it's mine! All mine!" Dawn cried happily as Pachirisu and Buneary happily joined in with the victory pose. Once the Ribbon was presented, the Contest had soon come to an end.

"And with that, ladies and gentlemen, we bring the curtain down on another exciting, action-packed Chocovine Contest! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! And I'll see you all next time!" announced Marian as the crowd cheered again for the good ending of the Contest that they enjoyed with their own eyes.

 **That evening...**

Hikaru contacted Riley on the video phone at the Pokémon Contest, calling him about the Egg hatching. Riolu was curious on what his human father was trying to do as he turned to him with a curious look on his eyes. **"Daddy? What's going on?"** Riolu asked as the Twinleaf boy smiled as he explained.

"We're going to call the person that took care of you when you were an Egg... And, we're going to also see your real father, Riolu." Hikaru explained as the newborn Emanation Pokémon blinked in surprise. Soon, the call went through as the video screen opened up to show Riley and Lucario together in their home.

"Hello, Hikaru. Is something the matter?" Riley added as Hikaru smiled before he showed Riolu to the Aura Guardian. "The Pokémon Egg that you gave me hatched, turning into this little guy!" Hikaru explained as Riley widened his eyes a little before he chuckled.

"I see... Well, nice to meet you, Riolu!" Riley said calmly as Riolu barked back happily. **"Nice to meet you too, Mister!"** Riolu said cheerfully, causing both Hikaru and Riley to laugh again. The Aura Guardian gave a glance at Lucario, who nodded as he took Riley's place in front of the video screen.

Riolu widened his eyes as he was in awe of who he was seeing. **"Whoa... Are you... Are you... my daddy?"** Riolu asked in amazement as the Aura Pokémon smiled in confirmation. **"Yes, my son. I am your father."** Lucario said softly as the Emanation Pokémon grinned happily as his tail wagged.

 **"Wow... I have a cool Daddy!"** Riolu said happily as Hikaru softly smiled at the happiness Riolu was having at the moment. At Riolu discovering his father, the son and father spoke for a while as the father showed his son on how to use Aura, causing Riolu to look at his paws and focus a little to see if anything would happen.

A few moments later, a small blue fire appeared on Riolu's right paw, as Lucario smiled. **"I'm impressed. You're doing well even if you were just born, son."** Lucario said softly, complimenting his son. The newborn Emanation Pokémon's eyes sparkled on excitement as he grinned happily at his father complimenting him.

Riley then came into the screen, reminding Lucario of what they needed to do. "Lucario, we have to go." Riley said, as the Aura Pokémon nodded in understanding as he gave an apologetic look to his newborn son. **"I'm sorry, son. I have to leave with Master Riley for a while."** Lucario said apologetically.

 **"Aw... But, Daddy..."** Riolu said, giving a small pout as the Aura Pokémon looked at the Twinleaf boy who smiled at the father and son bonding. **"Hikaru... Take care of my son for me, please."** Lucario said as Hikaru nodded seriously with a small smile on his face.

"I will, Lucario." Hikaru said as the video screen popped out, ending the phone call. The newborn Emanation Pokémon pouted a little before he turned to Hikaru with a happy smile on his face. **"Um... Does this... make you... my big brother, now that I know who my Daddy is?"** Riolu asked curiously, puzzling Hikaru as he sweat dropped a little.

"Ah ha ha ha... First, you think of me as your father, Andy now you think of me as your brother... Well, you can refer to me one, if you like, Riolu." Hikaru said as he rubbed the Emanation Pokémon's furry head, causing Riolu to growl in content. **"Thank you, big bro..."** Riolu said happily as he snuggled onto Hikaru's chest.

"You're welcome, little bro." Hikaru said as he stood up, walking out of the Contest Hall to join up with the others. He kept Riolu in his arms as he met up with his four friends as Dawn pouted at the late arrival from her boyfriend.

"What took you so long, Hikaru? We were waiting for quite a while now!" Dawn complained as the Twinleaf boy sheepishly smiled before he apologized for his tardiness. "Sorry... I called Riley to tell him about little Riolu here." Hikaru explained as Riolu wagged his tail on seeing the human girl again.

Ash, Brock, and Hareta all looked at Riolu in amazement, frightening the Emanation Pokémon a little as he looked up at his human brother. **"Big brother... Who are these people?"** Riolu asked as Hikaru explained, comforting his newborn Emanation Pokémon in the process.

"They're Ash, Brock, and Hareta. More friends of mine traveling with me and Dawn. They're nice, so you don't have to worry about anything, Riolu." Hikaru said as Infernape stood next to his human brother. "You haven't met the other Pokémon yet, have you?" Infernape asked as Riolu shook his head.

 **"No, big brother Infernape, I haven't..."** Riolu said, bewildering Infernape this time. **"Huh? First, Uncle and now, big brother? Heh heh... You're one funny kid, Riolu."** Infernape said as he sweat dropped before he chuckled a little. Hareta understood this and chuckled at Infernape's reaction.

"What's so funny, Hareta?" Brock asked as the wild boy mischievously grinned before he whistled. "Nothing... I just found this to be exciting, now that we have a little guy on the team." Hareta said as he whistled, leaving the Kanto breeder puzzled as Riolu turned to his human brother once again.

 **"So, they're traveling with us and big sis Dawn, big brother Hikaru?"** Riolu asked as Hikaru blinked in surprise before he gave Dawn a glance, who seemed to be confused on what the newborn Pokémon was saying.

"Yes, they're traveling with us and big sis Dawn, Riolu." Hikaru said, bewildering the Twinleaf girl in the process. "Big sis... Dawn? Was that... Riolu who called me that?" Dawn asked in surprise as the Twinleaf boy nodded in confirmation as he smiled at his Fighting Type's cuteness and curiosity.

"Yeah... He must've opened up to you to call you that." Hikaru said as the others laughed at Dawn's embarrassment. Once the subject was done, the Kanto trainer turned to Dawn, congratulating her for her fourth achievement out of five.

"You finally got your fourth Ribbon, Dawn!" Ash exclaimed as both Hikaru and Brock knew what this meant. "One more and you will be able to enter the Grand Festival! It seems that you have some catching up to do this time, Hikaru." Brock said, causing Hikaru to narrow his eyes knowingly as he sighed.

"I know... You don't have to remind me twice, Brock." Hikaru said as Dawn giggled at her boyfriend's face expression. "Yeah... But I couldn't have done it without your help, guys. Especially yours, Hikaru." Dawn said sweetly as she blushed a little at Hikaru looking at her in confusion, as the Twinleaf boy smiled back.

"No need to worry about it, Dawn." Hikaru said until he noticed someone familiar walking out of the Contest gate. "It's Ursula..." Hikaru said as the others turned to see the arrogant Coordinator leaving as she turned to glare at Dawn.

"You won't get any compliments out of me. Not a chance... But, you did a good job, I guess." Ursula said bitterly as she took her leave, not bothering to even speak or glance at Hikaru as the group chuckled nervously at the arrogant Coordinator's attitude after her loss.

"Calling it a good job is supposed to be a compliment, that girl..." Hikaru said bitterly as Infernape gave him a pat on the shoulder. **"Just ignore her, bro. I don't think this will be the last time we see her, though..."** Infernape said as the Twinleaf boy nodded in agreement. "I guess..." Hikaru said with a sigh.

Remembering on where they were going next, the Kanto trainer grinned, feeling determined for his seventh win at the Snowpoint City Gym. "Alright! Now it's our turn, guys! To the Snowpoint Gym! Hope they're ready for us!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu cried out his determination as well.

 **"I'm ready for anything, Ash!"** Pikachu cried out as Dawn giggled at the duo's determination together. "Right! I hear you! Good luck!" Dawn exclaimed as Piplup said his good luck to both Ash and Pikachu as well.

The Twinleaf boy blinked, before he knew what Ash meant. "Oh yeah... The icy cold Gym in the north, huh? Looks like you're going to hog the action there, Infernape. You ready for it?" Hikaru asked as the Flame Pokémon cracked his knuckles with a mischievous look on his face.

 **"I wouldn't have it any other way, Hikaru."** Infernape said as Riolu cocked his head in confusion of what the two were saying. **"Huh? Gym? Hog the action? What do you mean, big bro?"** Riolu asked as the two chuckled together.

"I'll explain later. For now, we should get going." Hikaru said as Riolu pouted before he accepted the idea. With the new teammate in Hikaru's team, the Twinleaf boy was about to experience a wild time with his newborn Pokémon in the team.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Air Slash, Metronome, Attract)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 21: Wild Jenny and Buddy Chatot!**

 **Chapter 22: A Wild Partner to Know Of!**

 **Chapter 23: The Search and Trick of Froslass!**

 **Chapter 24: Blaze Through! Go! Spirit-Infernape!**

 **Chapter 25: Noodles and a Full Battle Served!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Wild Jenny: You must be Ash Ketchum, correct? And this Pikachu belongs to you?

Ash: Um... Yes? What about it, Officer Jenny? Is something the matter with that?

Wild Jenny: I've been sent here in order to arrest Team Rocket that's been sneaking around in the Sinnoh region.

Dawn: You don't think Officer Jenny is going to use as decoys, don't you think?

Brock: Come on... There's no way Jenny would do something like that to us!

Hikaru: Why do I get the weird feeling that this Officer is not like the ones we've met before, huh?

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Dawn defeats Ursula and wins the Chocovine Contest, earning the Chocovine Ribbon as her fourth ribbon

\- Hikaru is asked by Lucario to take care of Riolu


	21. Wild Jenny and Buddy Chatot!

**Chapter 21: Wild Jenny and Buddy Chatot!**

"I can't believe it... Finally, my fourth Ribbon! With one more to go! And that makes five!" Dawn said dreamily as Piplup seem to feel the same as the two had their eyes shining like a star a little from their success until Hikaru placed his hand on Dawn's right shoulder.

"Um, Dawn? Sorry to break you out of your hopes and dreams, but you're kind of going the wrong way." Hikaru said with an eyebrow raised as this broke Dawn and Piplup out of their daydreaming, causing them to see that Ash, Brock, and Hareta were walking on another road of the city, causing her to smile sheepishly.

"Oops... Ha ha... Sorry..." Dawn said as she and Hikaru hurried over to join up with the others as the Kanto trainer smirked at the Twinleaf girl for drooling over her new Ribbon again.

"So! Staring at that Ribbon again?" Ash asked as Dawn smiled with an explanation. "Come on! All I need is to win one more Contest Ribbon, and it's off to the Grand Festival!" Dawn explained as Piplup spoke up in agreement, causing Hikaru to sigh as he remembered that he was a bit behind from his girlfriend.

"You're lucky you're close to that. I still need two more Ribbons to get there." Hikaru said as Infernape comforted him with a pat on the shoulder. The Twinleaf boy had his pupils glow so he could understand of what his best friend was saying.

 **"Don't worry, bro. Once we approach another Pokémon Contest... We should be able to win, considering that we trained for the Contest that we haven't participated, due to Riolu hatching from his Egg."** Infernape said in reminder, causing Hikaru to smile with a nod.

"You're right. I guess I need to train hard for both my seventh Gym battle and the next Contest that's soon about to come up." Hikaru said as Hareta walked besides the Twinleaf boy with a bit of curiosity in his mind.

"So, why did you decide to compete in both Contests and Gyms? Wouldn't it be much easier to do only one thing?" Hareta asked as the Twinleaf boy chuckled at the question. He heard this before from someone, someone who was a bit more strict and serious about accomplishing her goals.

"I was interested in Pokémon battles, since they make a Pokémon strong with all the training they have. Plus, with the Sinnoh League Tournament coming up, how could I pass this chance up to surpass Cynthia and the Sinnoh Elite Four?" Hikaru explained as he turned to the subjects about the Contest part.

"Also, for Pokémon Contests, I guess I was interested on how Trainers became Coordinators while getting close to their Pokémon. A Pokémon Contest can also probably a test of bond between Pokémon and their Trainers to see how well they perform or how they synchronize during their performance." Hikaru explained.

"Wow... That's amazing... I think." Hareta said sheepishly, as there were some complicating parts that he didn't understand, due to him being a bit uneducated as he lived in the wild with his Pokémon forest friends. Before he could speak again, Hikaru gave him a signal to shush as he glanced down at Riolu.

The newborn Pokémon was fast asleep in his arms, feeling comfortable as Hikaru cradled Riolu, feeling proud to become the Emanation Pokémon's human brother, as he kept silent to not wake his newborn Pokémon up.

"Hey! Hikaru! We both need two more badges in order to compete in the Sinnoh League, right? So let's give it everything we've got to win!" Ash called out, startling the Twinleaf boy as the sudden call caused Riolu to stir and wake up, causing Hikaru to glare at the Kanto trainer for the rude awakening.

"You can start training to talk more quietly, especially in front of an infant Pokémon that you rudely woke from his peaceful nap!" scolded Hikaru as Ash sweat dropped from his mistake. But for Riolu, the newborn Pokémon didn't seem to mind as he let out a big yawn, showing his small fangs in the process.

 **"Mm..."** Riolu groaned as Hikaru smiled softly at the newborn Pokémon. "Did you sleep well, Riolu?" Hikaru asked as Riolu sleepily nodded before he rubbed his eyes.

 **"Yes, big brother..."** Riolu said, causing both Hikaru and Ash to sigh in relief to see that the Emanation Pokémon had slept well. Chuckling a little, the Twinleaf boy looked up at Ash, forgetting his small annoyance as he agreed with Ash to give it their all for the upcoming battles they would have to face.

"Anyways, you're right about the giving it all part, Ash. We both need two more Badges to enter the Sinnoh League after all. And besides, getting the two last Badges will probably be a bit difficult." Hikaru said as Ash nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I hear ya." Ash said as the Twinleaf boy's eye pupils returned to its normal colors.

"Don't forget to breathe, you two. The Snowpoint Gym isn't going to go anywhere." Brock said as the group kept walking. But just as they were about to get somewhere, a reporter came in front of them with a small assistant at her side!

"Hello! Time for the Jublife TV on the scene! We were hoping to get a word or two from the latest and greatest Contest Champion, Dawn!" The reporter woman explained as she gave the microphone to Dawn so she could talk, much to the Twinleaf girl's chagrin as she checked her hair and face for her style.

"Ah ha ha... That's me." Dawn said, flushing a little as the cameraman turned to Pikachu, complaining about the Electric Type blocking the view as he frowned. "Cut! Pikachu's blocking the view!" The cameraman said as the assistant took out something from his back to grab the Electric Type Pokémon!

"Well, I know just what to do!" The assistant smirked as he used some kind of tool to grab Pikachu, shocking the five trainers, Infernape, Piplup, and Riolu! At seeing his Electric Type friend get captured by the strangers, the Emanation Pokémon shivered a little with fear as Ash glared at the TV news crew for taking his friend.

"What do you think you're up to!?" Ash snapped as the reporter woman smirked before taking out a smoke bomb!

"What we do best!" The woman laughed as she threw the bomb on the ground to blind the five trainers and their Pokémon, while camouflaging themselves to make their escape! "Y-You idiots! Stop! Come back here and fight!" Hikaru said angrily as he struggled to breath as he tried to use his Aura to find where the TV news crews were.

* * *

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Prinplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Infernape)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)

(The Specter and his Absol, Winter, watch the moon to the sky)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Infernape uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The five trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru merges with Infernape, Infernape turns into Spirit-Infernape with new fiery power)

(Hikaru stands together with his eight Pokémon along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, and their Pokémon)

 **[Opening ends]**

* * *

The dust cleared, allowing the group to see who had stolen Pikachu as the Kanto trainer glared to where their enemies were. "I can't believe it's you guys again!" Ash snapped in annoyance as Hikaru clenched his fists with his pupils returning to normal. Just how many times were they been put off course by their enemies: Team Rocket!?

"You imbeciles never learn when to quit stalking us, do you!?" Hikaru snapped angrily. The evil trio only laughed in triumph as they began to fly off in their balloon. "Ha! Please!" Jessie and James laughed together as they began their motto.

"Listen! Did I hear the twerp get it right?"

"As certainly as days follow night!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"And keeping it light!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"With Meowth, that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"It's those thieving clowns again!" Hareta said in bewilderment as Ash glared at the evil trio, demanding them to give him his best friend back. "You give Pikachu back right now!" Ash snapped, only to earn sticking tongue and insults from the evil trio as they laughed at the Kanto trainer's obvious demands.

"Nah nah! Like to see you make me!" Jessie and James taunted together as Meowth controlled the balloon to make their escape. "Flyonara!" Meowth laughed as the balloon began to float off, only for Ash to run after them with Hareta running at his side.

"Wait!" "Come back, you Pokémon thieves!" Ash and Hareta yelled at them as both Hikaru and Dawn turned to their starters to attack and save Pikachu. "Piplup, use Bubblebeam, quickly!" "Infernape, send those imbeciles flying with Flamethrower!" The Twinleaf couple shoured together.

The two starters didn't need to be told twice as they jumped up to aim their attacks at the balloon! The two attacks made the hit, surprising Team Rocket as they screamed of being hit too early! Once the capsule holding Pikachu exploded, Ash made his command to the Electric Type Pokémon.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt, now!" shouted Ash as the Electric Type did so, by shooting his Electric Type attack at the evil trio! Team Rocket once again screamed for being hit too early as their balloon exploded, causing them to be sent flying into the air again! "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they were soon out of sight.

But Pikachu wasn't safe yet as he was falling off in high heights! "Pika Pi!" Pikachu screamed as he was nearly falling to the ground as both Ash and Hareta tried to pick up the pace to save the Electric Type starter.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled as he prepared to dive catch his partner. But before he could even make a move, something zipped past him and Hareta, surprising the two boys in the process. Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock also noticed this too as they all watched to see a familiar motorbike speeding towards the Electric Type.

With a Flying Type Pokémon flying off of her shoulders, the officer none other than Officer Jenny jumped up to catch Pikachu before she landed back on her motorcycle before skidding to a stop! Once they stopped, she turned to see where the evil trio had been blasted off to as she was annoyed with their escape again.

"Got away again..." Officer Jenny said as Ash called for his best friend.

"Pikachu!? You alright!?" Ash asked worriedly, as Pikachu happily jumped into his arms. "Wow! Thank you so much!" Ash said thankfully as Officer Jenny frowned at seeing the Kanto trainer with his Electric Type before she made a question to him.

"Is it true that you're Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?" Officer Jenny asked, causing her Pokémon, Chatot to imitate her words. **"Is it true? Is it you?"** Chatot asked, bewildering Hareta in the process to see that there was a Pokémon other than Team Rocket's Meowth that could talk human language.

"Wow... He talked in human language!" Hareta exclaimed as Officer Jenny ignored Hareta's surprise before she said something that shocked the Kanto trainer, as well as the others.

"You're under arrest." Officer Jenny said, causing Ash to yell in shock and sputter in bewilderment. "Wha- HUH!?" Ash gasped as Chatot imitated her words. **"Under arrest, no jest!"** Chatot chirped as Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock ran over to question the officer as they didn't expect this to come out of the blue.

"Why, Officer Jenny!?" "Why would you arrest Ash!?" Dawn and Brock asked together as Riolu shivered in fright as seeing the Officer as he found her to be quite scary. Hareta cocked his head in confusion as he turned to the bewildered Twinleaf boy in question about the words the officer had just said.

"What does she mean by under arrest?" Hareta asked as Hikaru bitterly answered with a serious look on his face.

"That means, she's accusing Ash of doing something he didn't do and he's probably going to jail for it. And that's the question! Why would you arrest Ash when this is your first time meeting him in the process!? Did he do something wrong for you to say something like that!?" Hikaru asked, feeling suspicious about the accusation.

But that was when the officer corrected the group about her mistaken words. "Now, don't panic. I simply misspoke. I'll need your assistance so I'll be taking you all into custody." Officer Jenny explained, causing Hikaru to sweat drop and twitch his eyes, seeing that he also made a mistake by jumping into a conclusion too soon.

"I've got to stop myself from jumping into conclusions..." grumbled Hikaru as Riolu snuggled onto his human brother's chest in comfort as Infernape gave another pat on the shoulder in comfort as well. The officer cleared her throat before continuing on, talking about her nickname and her style of doing her job.

"FYI, I'm not a normal Officer Jenny. I'm a Wild Jenny." Wild Jenny explained, as Chatot misspoke this time. **"Yes, she's a mild Jenny!"** chirped Chatot, causing Wild Jenny to correct her partner. "Not mild. That's Wild!" Wild Jenny said in correction as her style attracted Brock, causing him to go to his lovey dovey mode.

"Well, Wild Jenny... You've already got my heart into custody. Wild Brock is here to make your wildest dreams come true." Brock said softly as the act bewildered Jenny in the process. Riolu stopped hiding his face from his human brother's chest to see Brock make his act as he was confused of what he was doing.

Ash, Dawn, and Hikaru all laughed nervously while Hareta seemed to understand as he sweat dropped at the act. The wild boy then noticed Croagunk coming out of Brock's Pokéball without warning as he prepared to use Poison Jab on his trainer to make him stop.

But before he could even lung at the Kanto breeder, Chatot stole his thunder by using Peck on his head multiple times! Smiling at her partner, the officer explained about her Normal-Flying Type Pokémon. "My Chatot's a true buddy." Wild Jenny explained, with Chatot imitating her again!

 **"Buddy, duddy!"** Chatot chirped as Dawn took out her Pokédex to scan the Music Note Pokémon. "Wow! A Chatot!" Dawn said in amazement as the device explained the information about the Normal-Flying Type.

 _"Chatot, the Music Note Pokémon. It hears words and then mimics_ _them."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed which made Chatot imitate the words again. **"Mimic! Gimmick!"** chirped Chatot as Brock recovered to ask about Wild Jenny's plan for Ash.

"So, what are you taking Ash into custody for?" Brock asked as the officer began to explain her reason for coming to them.

"I was transferred here from Kanto a short while ago, and subsequently received word that Team Rocket had begun operations in the Sinnoh region as well. And since Ash here seems to encounter Team Rocket frequently, I'm here to ask for his help." Wild Jenny explained as the Kanto trainer frowned at the mention of his old enemies.

"Well, Team Rocket keeps on chasing me for sure! They even tried to steal Pokémon from a couple of my friends several times along with my Pikachu!" Ash explained as he referred to his brother and Minato, as the officer took the Electric Type off of his arms to examine to see how special it was to her own eyes.

"This is the Pikachu I've heard about? There's nothing particularly remarkable as I can see..." Wild Jenny explained as she mistakenly pulled Pikachu's ear too hard, resulting in her getting shocked by one of his Thunderbolt, with Chatot making his escape from the shocking attack!

"AHHHHHH!" Wild Jenny screamed as Ash quickly took Pikachu back in his arms to stop his friend from shocking the officer. "Pikachu, knock it off!" Ash yelled as the Thunderbolt stopped, showing the officer burned to crisp a little from the electrifying atatck as she soon regretted of what she had said earlier.

"Well... Perhaps I spoke just a little bit too soon..." Wild Jenny groaned as she quickly recovered from the paralysis by the time Dawn asked. "Are you alright!?" Dawn asked as the officer nodded in confirmation. "I'm just fine. So, Ash. Do you think you will be able to help me with my work?" Wild Jenny asked as Ash accepted with a grin.

"Sure! Whatever you need!" Ash said as the others piped up, wanting to help the Wild Jenny as well.

"I'd like to help, too!" Brock said as Hareta's eyes shined excitedly. "I always wanted to know how a police catches a criminal with their smart moves! So, I'd like to help, too!" Hareta said as the officer frowned a little before she explained their role for the Team Rocket capturing act.

"Well, it's really not difficult. I would simply request that you all stand around just like bowling pins." Wild Jenny explained as the simple explanation left the group surprised with the simple request as the officer explained more.

"All I'm asking you is to hang around. What do you say?" Wild Jenny asked as Chatot mimicked her. "What do you say? Say it's okay!" chirped Chatot as Hikaru sweat dropped, as he knew where this was going. "I have a bad feeling about this... What do you think, Infernape?" Hikaru asked, glancing at his partner.

 **"I'm getting that same feeling, too. A possible feeling of possible betrayal..."** Infernape said grimly as the group agreed to do so.

With the request granted, the five trainers and their four Pokémon stood around near the entrance of the park like bowling pins, with Riolu making himself comfortable in Hikaru's arms as the Kanto trainer found this dull. "So, this is what bowling pin feels like..." Ash said as the Twinleaf girl frowned at the method that the officer was telling them to do.

"I'd like to know on how this is going to help he out." Dawn said as even Piplup was confused. "Pip Piplup?" The Water Type cocked his head in confusion as Hareta yawned, feeling bored already with this 'operation'.

"This is so boring... Why do we have to just stand here?" Hareta asked as Brock gave a glance to see where Wild Jenny was hiding at. "Look over there! That's Jenny hiding behind that tree!" Brock said as the others turned to where the officer was at, with her Chatot at her right shoulder.

"What's she up to?" Ash asked, causing Dawn to frown. She turned to the four boys with a worrying question in her mind. "Hey, you don't think she's using as decoys, do you?" Dawn asked as both Ash and Brock smiled at the Twinleaf girl, denying that fact.

"No way..." "Jenny wouldn't do that!" Both Ash and Brock agreed to this as Hareta once again raised a question as he scratched his head in confusion. "What does decoy supposed to mean?" Hareta asked as this question caused the others to laugh nervously at the wild boy's curiosity as Hikaru sighed.

"I think you're right about the decoy part, Dawn... Why else would she ask us to stand around and lure Team Rocket here? Since those imbeciles always follow us around, it's more likely the obvious answer that Wild Jenny is using us for this operation..." Hikaru said as Infernape nodded in agreement with a sigh.

As dense as always, both Ash and Brock widened their eyes to hear Hikaru saying something like that about the officer. "How can you say that, Hikaru!?" "You know that Jenny is not like that!" The two snapped together as the Twinleaf boy glared at the two with a knowing look on his face.

"Then, perhaps you two would know a better reason why we're standing here like this?" Hikaru asked sharply, leaving the two to be speechless as they groaned with a sweat drop, causing Hikaru to shake his head in a bit of annoyance and disappointment. "I thought so..." Hikaru said bitterly.

The Twinleaf girl smiled sheepishly at her boyfriend's harshness until a police motorbike arrived, catching the group's attention! They turned to see another police officer stopping by with the chief of the police walking towards them with a stern expression on his face.

"Ash Ketchum! And Hikaru Platinum! What are you two doing standing around like that?" The police chief asked sternly as Hareta blinked in surprise as he asked. "Um... Who are you, sir?" Hareta asked as the chief explained with his arms at his sides.

"Well, son. I'm the chief of police!" The police chief explained. At that moment, Wild Jenny came out of her hiding place to meet her boss and reunite with the five trainers by fakingly greeting the five. "Well, well! If it isn't the famous Ash Ketchum that Team Rocket has been following all around! I'm Jenny!" Wild Jenny explained brightly.

This bewildered the group as Ash hesitantly took the handshake that the officer offered. "H-Huh? But just before..." Ash said until Jenny interrupted him with a fake smile on her face as she talked again.

"It's an honor to meet you! So, chief! What brings you these parts?" Wild Jenny asked as the police chief frowned before he narrowed his eyes at the wild officer. "I don't like this... Are you luring people into one of your investigations again?" The police chief said bitterly as the wild officer frowned at her chief for his suspicions.

"Whatever could you mean?" Wild Jenny lied, as the police chief narrowed his eyes even more in suspicion. "I mean, you had these kids stand around to lure Team Rocket here, now didn't you?" The police chief asked as both Hikaru and Infernape felt a bell tingling inside their head as they sighed together in silence.

 _"That's the ticket..." **"Right off the bat the police chief got it right..."**_ The two thought together as Wild Jenny tried to lie her way out of it, by speaking about the safety of the citizens and the people.

"I resent that remark! My only concern is the complete safety of all of our citizens! Like these kids!" Wild Jenny said until Chatot broke the ice by chirping out the truth! **"Like the girl and the boys, they're decoys!"** Chatot chirped, as Jenny quickly covered his beak only for the covering to be too late as the chief glared at her.

"NOW WHY AM I NOT SURPRISED!?" The police chief snapped angrily as Wild Jenny tried to calm him down by pushing him back to the motorbike. "It's not good for you to get all worked up like this! All your adorable assistants are waiting for you back at the station!" Wild Jenny said funnily, much to the chief's anger.

"ADORABLE!? HEY! I don't care if you're wild or mild! All I know is that since you transferred to Sinnoh, it's been bad news! One more mistake, and you'll be writing 'I'm sorry' a thousand times!" The police chief snapped as he gave a small apologetic look to the group before heading back to the motorbike with the officer that assisted him.

Soon, the two drove away, causing Wild Jenny to sigh in relief as she took something out of her ears. "Huh... Good thing I was wearing these..." Wild Jenny said, taking a pair of earplugs out of her two ears, much to the Kanto trainer's surprise.

 **"Wearing these! Life's a breeze!"** Chatot chirped for another imitation as Hikaru sweat dropped at this. "Earplugs, huh... No wonder you didn't flinch so much..." Hikaru said as the officer chuckled at the Twinleaf boy's serious words before she made a lunch offer to the five trainers and their Pokémon.

"So, how about a little lunch? My treat!" offered Wild Jenny, which left both Ash and Hareta excited as they were hungry for some food. "Wow, really!?" "That'd be great!" The two said together until Dawn said her words.

"But, guys... Do you think we should-" Dawn started only for Brock to interrupt her with his excited feelings about being offered to lunch by one of the officers that he fell in love with. "Jenny's my treat!" Brock said happily, causing the Twinleaf couple to sweat drop as they sighed at the others' wish for appetite or love.

 **Later...**

Leaving the park, the wild officer led the five trainers to a restaurant where she treated them all for lunch. "Alright! Let's dig in!" The five trainers all called out together as they began to munch down their lunch, with their Pokémon eating their lunch as well.

Tasting the sandwiches, Ash, Hareta, and Brock seemed to be enjoying it as Pikachu, Piplup, and Chatot seemed to be enjoying their Pokémon food as well!

"Man! This is good!" commented Ash as he liked the taste of the sandwich he was eating. Brock and a Hareta both seemed to have felt the same thing as they were enjoying the taste, too! "Now this is a sandwich!" Brock said with his mouth full as Hareta gobbled up his sandwich with just two bites!

"That was good..." Hareta said as he rubbed his stomach. The Twinleaf couple on the other hand were having trouble to decide whether if the lunch was worth it or not. "But something doesn't feel right..." Dawn said as Hikaru bit off his sandwich a little.

"You can say that again... Hm?" Hikaru started until he noticed Riolu struggling to chew off a Pokémon food as his small fangs were too small to chew on it, especially since he was still a newborn. Feeling the food a bit hard to eat, the Emanation Pokémon pouted at not being able to eat solid food yet.

 **"Big brother...? This food is too hard..."** Riolu said as Hikaru had his pupils glowing again, causing the Twinleaf boy to smile sheepishly on Riolu's attempt to eat the food. He turned to the Kanto breeder, asking for something.

"Hey, Brock... Do you still have that bottle that you used to feed Sudowoodo with when he was a Bonsly? Riolu here is having a bit of trouble eating solid food right now." asked Hikaru as Brock blinked before he took out a new baby bottle as he gave it to the Twinleaf boy, understanding for the sudden question.

"I've got an extra one right here, if you want." Brock explained as he poured some milk into the battle for Riolu to drink as he handed the milk-filled bottle to the Twinleaf boy, allowing Hikaru to cradle Riolu before giving him the bottle. "Thanks... Alright, Riolu. Drink up." Hikaru said as Riolu quickly took the bottle.

The others stopped eating to see Riolu sucking on the pacifier, tasting the creamy milk as Riolu growled in content as he kept drinking, as the Twinleaf boy began to care for his newborn Pokémon. "Slow down, Riolu. The milk isn't going to go anywhere even if you drink it slowly." Hikaru said softly, causing Riolu to relax.

The drinking pace slowed down as the Emanation Pokémon sucked on the pacifier on the bottle slowly to let himself taste the creamy milk again as he seemed to enjoy it. **"Mmmm..."** Riolu groaned as he kept drinking, causing ghe others to smile to Hikaru caring for Riolu like a parent, despite of Riolu having a real father.

"Aw... He's so cute, drinking like that..." Dawn said softly as both Brock and Ash werr amazed with the parenting skills Hikaru had as the Kanto breeder complimented the Twinleaf boy for it.

"You were always great with Pokémon, but I didn't expect for you to be skilled with a newborn Pokémon like Riolu." Brock said as Hikaru sheepishly smiled. "Well... Let's just say it's my instinct that's making me go like this..." Hikaru said as Wild Jenny approached the group by placing her hand on Dawn's shoulder.

"There's nothing to worry about, Dawn. I'm here." Wild Jenny said assuringly, causing Dawn to nervously laugh and thank the officer as she smiled weakly at the sudden reminder from the officer. She gave a small glance to her boyfriend, which he caught as the two knew what they were thinking about the wild officer.

 _"The something that doesn't seem right is you..."_ The two thought together as their thoughts were interrupted by a bell ringing from outside! "We've spotted Team Rocket!" Wild Jenny said in hope. Everyone turned to see three masked burglars running out of a jewelry store, making their way to their escape.

"Um... They're not Team Rocket..." Hareta said with a sandwich in his mouth as Ash glared to the escaping burglars. "No... But those guys are thieves!" Ash snapped as the wild officer prepared to make a burglar catching operation as she called for Chatot.

"I want you all to stay here. Buddy... Let's go." Wild Jenny said as Chatot flew over to her shoulder, agreeing to do the operation with her. **"Buddy, big show!"** Chatot chirped as the officer ran outside with her bowling bag in her hands. Seeing them run, she out her bowling gloves on to prepare some bone breaking action.

Taking out a bowling ball, she took aim before throwing the ball at a burglar! _"Wild Tornado: Bowling straight on down the alley!" _ Wild Jenny yelled as the ball made a direct hit onto the first burglar's back! The burglar yelped in pain as he fell to the ground, causing the other two to panic and make a run for it.

"Bowling straight, don't be late!" Chatot chirped happily as Jenny took out another ball to throw, as she took aim at the second burglar running. _"Wild Tornado: Throwing straight as a laser beam!"_ Wild Jenny yelled as the second ball knocked the second burglar off of his feet, sending him flying in the air!

 **"Laser beam! Watch 'em scream!"** Chatot chirped happily as he flew over to Jenny to make his move as the first burglar recovered to help his friend up! "Get it together!" The first cried out as he helped the second burglar up and ran, causing Jenny to call onto her buddy to make his move.

"Alright, Buddy! Use Feather-Dance!" Wild Jenny cried out as the Music Note Pokémon did so, as he danced in the air, while sending in some glowing particles to make his enemies fall into a bit of drowsy slumber. **"Feather-Dance! Happy trance!"** Chatot chirped as the move started to take effect on the two burglars.

"Hey... Wanna take a break?" The first burglar asked as the second groaned in agreement. "Do we have a choice?" The second groaned as the five trainers were amazed to see Jenny and Chatot working together to catch the criminals.

"Wow! Awesome!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu cried out together in amazement as Brock noted on how Feather-Dance worked well on the two burglars. "Wow! That was amazing! Feather-Dance is normally used for lowering an opponent's attack strength!" Brock explained as both Dawn and Hareta were ecstatic to see this.

"Who knew Feather-Dance could be used the way they did!" Dawn said in amazement as Piplup said his agreement, too. "I didn't think a Pokémon move would work on those jerks, but it looked like it did! That's so cool!" Hareta exclaimed with his eyes shining a little as Hikaru watched in amusement.

"Using bowling balls and Feather-Dance for justice... I don't know what else is going to surprise me if this operation continues on..." Hikaru said as Riolu watched in amazement to see the human Officer and the Chatot working together effectively.

Back to the operation, the third burglar tried to escape at seeing his two comrades taken down as Wild Jenny had another ball to throw a strike with. _"Wild Tornado: Time for the old hook-ball!"_ Wild Jenny yelled as she threw the third bowling ball, which followed the burglar by turning left!

It seemed to have made a hit as there was a thud with the burglar crying in pain. **"Hook-ball! Made him fall!"** Chatot chirped happily as the officer followed her fallen prey as the criminal managed to get up. But just as he was about to run again, the officer warned him to stop in his tracks.

"Freeze... Don't move a muscle. I suggest you give up. Your friends did." Wild Jenny said as she referred to the ones she arrested as she placed her bowling bag down, looking like she was going to take out another ball! "Of course, if you resist..." Wild Jenny said as the burglar scoffed At he possible bluff.

"Ha! You already used all three of your balls! You don't have any balls left!" claimed the burglar as the wild officer narrowed her eyes under her sunglasses as she made a small dare to the third burglar.

"If you're so sure, then run. But... if there IS one left, I'll guarantee you that it's heavy, and much harder than a diamond turbo-charged power booster. One hit... and that's all she wrote." Wild Jenny said darkly, causing the burglar to flinch. So rather than running, the burglar dropped the jewelry bag and surrendered.

Once the timing was correct, the officer took out a handcuff instead of another bowling ball! She arrested the burglar, who was bewildered that his guess was right. "I knew it! You were bluffing all along!" The burglar snapped as everyone who watched the arresting scene fold applauded for her great performance.

"Yeah!" "That was so cool!" Dawn and Ash commented together, as they were amazed with the operation coming to a success. Turning to the group that followed her, she smiled at the five coming to them instead of waiting like she asked them to do.

"I said wait, but... I guess I can't blame you all." Wild Jenny said as Hikaru let out a small chuckle. "With all the commotion and action going on, how else could we wait for someone who's hogging all the action and justice here?" Hikaru asked teasingly, as Infernape nodded in agreement.

"Jenny's wild alright..." Brock said lovingly as a paparazzi ran over to her, asking her for some comments and some answers. **"Jenny's wild alright! Jenny's not mild alright!"** Chatot chirped as one of the reporters asked a question to her.

"May we have some words for the Sinnoh News, please?" The first reporter asked as another reporter agreed for some comments and answers. "Yes! For our many readers?" The second reporter asked as the officer sighed before she made a running pose for the cameras flashing at her.

"I really don't like being the center of the attention. But, how's this for a change?" Wild Jenny asked as the group sweat dropped at her actions for the paparazzi. "She doesn't mind it that much!" Dawn said nervously as Hikaru sighed, before he scratched the back of his head with his right hand, while holding Riolu to his left.

"Rather than answering questions, she gives poses instead. What a surprise..." Hikaru said as Infernape shrugged, with Riolu cocking his head in both confusion and curiosity. But before Riolu could ask his human brother, he noticed a long net coming to both Hikaru and Ash's way!

 **"Big brother! Big brother! Look out!"** Riolu barked warningly, catching Hikaru and Ash's attention. The two boys dodged out of the way with Pikachu jumping out of Ash's shoulder! "Whoa! Look out!" Ash yelled as the net missed the target.

Dawn, Brock, and Hareta turned to see the old enemies confronting them again. "It's those guys, Team Rocket again!" Hareta said with a pout as Jessie made a taunting question to the five trainers. "Aw... Did you miss us while we were gone?" Jessie asked tauntingly as Hikaru glared at them with his pupils glowing.

"Do you imbeciles ever learn!? No one wants you here and no one ever will!" Hikaru snapped as Infernape got ready to fight the crooks. **"He's got that right! So you clowns might as well get out of here while you still have the chance!"** Infernape snapped angrily as Riolu shook a little with fear in his eyes.

With the way his human brother and his Infernape brother was reacting, these people were no good at all. In fact, he even sensed a bit of negativity inside the two humans, along with the talking Meowth that was with them, too! Wild Jenny turned her attention to see the criminals she'd been longing to catch.

"Well, what do you know? Team Rocket..." Wild Jenny said with a frown as Chatot mimicked her in the wrong way. **"Team Socket!"** Chatot chirped incorrectly as the evil trio attempted to capture Pikachu with their nets as they tried to catch Pikachu multiple times, causing the Electric Type to dodge every one of them!

Seeing how the evil trio was trying to capture Pikachu, the officer frowned at their methods of stealing other people's Pokémon. "Strange... They seem to have a different air from the other Team Rocket I've battled before..." Wild Jenny said as Hikaru glared at her for her calm talk.

"This isn't the time to compliment those imbeciles! I thought you were here to capture them!?" Hikaru snapped as Ash yelled at the evil trio to stop, only for the three to ignore Ash's words. Taking action, Wild Jenny stood to protect Pikachu as she confronted the evil trio. "Team Rocket! I'm your worst nightmare!" Wild Jenny cried out loud.

 **"Worst fright scare!"** Chatot chirped in annoyance as the evil trio tried to catch Pikachu once again. "Come back, brat!" The trio yelled together as Hikaru gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"A catch in the net is your method? You imbeciles are even more pathetic than you are right now! Infernape, help me!" Hikaru called as the Flame Pokémon nodded to help his Electric Type friend out. **"I'm with you, bro!** " Infernape called as he, Hikaru, and Jenny tried to block all the nets coming to Pikachu's way!

But just as the tried to block all the nets, Jessie's net had caught something, causing her to smirk with the success she earned for the team. "Success! I've caught more than air!" Jessie cried as she brought the net up. "So there!" Meowth laughed as he drove the balloon away, making their escape from the officer.

"Old spare!" Team Rocket cried out in triumph as the group could only watch to see Team Rocket escape, possibly with Pikachu in their hands. "Pikachu!" Ash desperately cried out, until Hareta poked Ash on the arm.

"Um, Ash? Pikachu is still here!" Hareta said, which Pikachu added by calling for Ash. **"Um... I'm right here, Ash."** Pikachu said, catching the Kanto trainer's attention. He turned to see his Electric Type Pokémon looking at him with a bit of worry and confusion as he smiled at seeing his partner safe from his enemies.

"H-Huh? Pikachu, you're okay!" Ash exclaimed as the Electric Type jumped into his arms. **"Of course! I know better than to be caught easily by Team Rocket, Ash!"** Pikachu cried as the two hugged each other in relief, causing Dawn to frown on who the evil trio stole from them.

"So... Who did Team Rocket take with them?" Dawn asked as everyone frowned as Hikaru blinked. He didn't feel anything in his arms as he paled. "N-No... No way..." Hikaru said as he shakily looked down to see nothing in his arms! Infernape widened his eyes in shock as Hikaru slowly slumped down to his knees.

"They... took... Riolu..." Hikaru said bitterly, causing the others to gasp in shock. "No way!? They took Riolu!?" Ash gasped as Hareta noticed someone else missing as well. "Um... Riolu is not the only that's missing!" Hareta pointed out as everyone turned to see someone missing on Wild Jenny's shoulder.

As Jenny turned to see something missing, she screamed in shock and disbelief. "TEAM ROCKET STOLE MY BUDDY!" Wild Jenny shrieked out loud. Turning to where they escaped, the officer tried to run after them to get her Buddy back. "Those scoundrels! I'll show them! Team Rocket-" Wild Jenny said as she started to run.

But the moment she took a step, her foot tripped on a small rock that made her fall! The wild Officer yelped as she fell on the ground, causing Ash, Dawn, and Brock to run over to her in worry. "Officer Jenny!" The three cried as the officer started to get up, as Hareta turned to see Hikaru shaking a little.

"Um... Hikaru? Are you... okay?" Hareta asked nervously, catching Ash, Brock, and Dawn's attention. They all widened their eyes to see Hikaru clenching his fists while getting up as he slowly turned to show that his pupils were shining gold! "DO... I... LOOK... OKAY... TO YOU!?" Hikaru yelled out loud.

Hareta quickly shook his head as Infernape sweat dropped. **"Uh oh... Nothing is going to stop Hikaru now at this rate..."** Infernape thought warily as Hikaru's gloved fists glowed with Aura.

"Those imbeciles! Those... bastards! I won't forgive... I won't forgive... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE! They took my Pokémon and my family so many times... BUT THIS!? THIS is absolutely something that I will NEVER forgive! They took Riolu... Riolu who just hatched from his Egg!" Hikaru bellowed out loud in anger.

His body began to blaze a little with blue aura as both Dawn and Infernape tried to calm him down. "Hikaru, please calm down! Getting angry like this isn't going to get Riolu back from those crooks!" Dawn said desperately as her words somehow managed to reach her boyfriend, whose Aura died down a little, but his eye pupils remained glowing gold.

 **"Dawn's right, bro! Riolu won't be brought back if you stay angry like this!"** Infernape said with a serious look on his face. "Fine..." Hikaru said harshly as the others sighed in relief. Wild Jenny witnessed this too, as she sighed, knowing how he felt about losing a precious thing to some imbeciles that called themselves criminals.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 22: A Wild Partner to Know Of!**

 **Chapter 23: The Search and Trick of Froslass!**

 **Chapter 24: Blaze Through! Go! Spirit-Infernape!**

 **Chapter 25: Noodles and a Full Battle Served!**

 **Chapter 26: Hareta's Spirit! A Tough Wild Rival!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Wild Jenny: Chatot and I used to go long back. We met when I was trying to arrest a criminal.

Hareta: Does that mean you two were close as time went by? Chatot seemed to be kind of protective of you.

Wild Jenny: I suppose you can say something like that. Yes, we were close as time went by.

Ash: I guess I kinda understand how I feel. It's like the same with me and Pikachu!

Hikaru: The problem is this... How are we to get Chatot and Riolu out when Team Rocket's in the way?

Wild Jenny: Simple! We'll knock them down with my heavy Wild Tornado: Hook-ball!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- The group meets Officer Jenny, who is known to be Wild Jenny

\- Team Rocket accidentally steals Chatot and Riolu


	22. A Wild Partner to Know Of!

**Chapter 22: A Wild Partner to Know Of!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group were continuing to Snowpoint City for Ash, Hikaru, and Hareta's seventh Gym battle there. While they were walking there, their old enemies Team Rocket came out of nowhere as they attempted to steal Pikachu from them, only for Hikaru and Dawn to interfere with their escape.

By the time Team Rocket blasted off, Officer Jenny, or known as Wild Jenny came to the scene to see the news as she asked Ash for some assistance in capturing Team Rocket, until the chief of police discovers that she was using the five trainers as decoys.

With a small lecture unheard of, the officer offers lunch to the group until they hear a recent thieving coming from a jewelry store as Wild Jenny and Chatot makes their operation a success with bowling balls and Feather-Dance.

But, once the thieves were captured, the evil trio returns with king nets to capture Pikachu again! But just as they escaped, the group discovered that they didn't capture Pikachu, but both Chatot and Riolu instead!

Seeing how the evil trio stole the newborn Pokémon from hinside hands, the Twinleaf boy looked as if he was going to stop at nothing from getting his Emanation Pokémon back from his enemies.

* * *

"Those imbeciles! Those... bastards! I won't forgive... I won't forgive... I WILL NEVER FORGIVE! They took my Pokémon and my family so many times... BUT THIS!? THIS is absolutely something that I will NEVER forgive! They took Riolu... Riolu who just hatched from his Egg!" Hikaru bellowed out loud in anger.

His body began to blaze a little with blue aura as both Dawn and Infernape tried to calm him down. "Hikaru, please calm down! Getting angry like this isn't going to get Riolu back from those crooks!" Dawn said desperately as her words somehow managed to reach her boyfriend, whose Aura died down a little, but his eye pupils remained glowing gold.

 **"Dawn's right, bro! Riolu won't be brought back if you stay angry like this!"** Infernape said with a serious look on his face. "Fine..." Hikaru said harshly as the others sighed in relief. Wild Jenny witnessed this too, as she sighed, knowing how he felt about losing a precious thing to some imbeciles that called themselves criminals.

She shook her head, sighing in defeat as she believed the double loss was her blame to be taken as she clenched her fists, while slumping down on the ground, feeling frustrated over her lost Chatot, who was taken alongside with a newborn Pokémon!

"Those criminals took my buddy and Hikaru's Riolu from us... It's my fault... I'm a pro! How could I...?" Wild Jenny said, blaming herself as this snapped the Twinleaf boy out from his anger emotions as he frowned at the officer. The others tried to cheer the officer up to encourage her to keep moving.

"Jenny, stop..." "You've got to try and cheer up!" Ash and Dawn said together as Hikaru stepped up, with a sigh.

"This fault is mine, too... I was too reckless, which resulted in Riolu getting caught, too... He paid the price for the mistake that I made along with your buddy. That's why... we're all asking you to not give up. Because if you do so now, then who else is going to save Chatot and Riolu!?" Hikaru said out loud.

The seriousness in his tone caught the others by surprise as Wild Jenny looked up at the Twinleaf boy. "Yes... You're right." Wild Jenny agreed, as Hikaru nodded back. Glancing at Ash, the Kanto trainer knew what the Twinleaf boy was thinking as the two of them took out their Pokéballs to search for their enemies.

"Alright! Staravia, let's go!" Ash yelled as he sent out his Flying Type, with Hikaru sending Togetic out for the search, too!

"Togetic, we need your assistance!" Hikaru said as the two Flying Types flew in the air, both listening to what their Trainers ask for them. "Fly and take a look around for Team Rocket, you guys!" Ash cried out, earning both nods from Staravia and Togetic!

The two flew together to search for their enemies. While they were soon out of sight, Wild Jenny felt determination growing inside her body as the same went for Hikaru as his pupils glowed green and yellow again. His hope for finding Riolu ignited his soul as he clenched his hands and gritted his teeth.

"Just hang in there, Riolu... We're coming for you..." Hikaru said inu his breath, which Infernape managed to hear as he nodded to his human brother, understanding the frustration he was dealing with in his mind.

"Ill find you, Chatot, don't worry! If it's the last thing I do..." Wild Jenny said, promising to do so.

With the two Flying Types searching for their enemies, Wild Jenny led the group to where the exit of the city was as she explained the past of her and Chatot meeting together for the first time.

"I remember meeting Chatot for the first time, back when I had just become a detective." Wild Jenny said with a smile as the memory of their meeting was still fresh in her mind.

 **Flashback**

 _A criminal was running away from her as the wild officer tried to give chase with her bowling ball skills! "Stop!" Wild Jenny snapped as she soon realized that it was useless to tell the criminal to stop and give in. Once she thought of that, she decided to switch from her chase plan to a bowling plan!_

 _"HAH!" Wild Jenny yelled as the heavy bowling ball slammed itself right onto the criminal's back! "GAAAAH!" The criminal screamed as he fell onto the ground with a thud. Thinking of it as a one-hit-KO, the officer smirked in triumph. "Yes! A strike! I did it!" Wild Jenny said until the criminal quickly got up!_

 _Gritting her teeth, she realized her throw wasn't strong enough. "Tch... Guess I was too soft..." Wild Jenny started to say until something got in the criminal's way! To her surprise, it was a wild Chatot that seemed to have witnessed the whole chase!_

 _Wanting to lend a hand, the Music Note Pokémon danced in the air, causing sprinkles of light to flutter down on the criminal, who groaned as he felt sleepy. Having the FeatherDance take effect on him, he slumped down, allowing the wild Officer to handcuff him from behind!_

 _"You're under arrest!" Wild Jenny said as Chatot flew down, joining the officer while nearly mimicking her words! **"Under arrest, you're the best!"** Chatot chirped as this amused the wild Officer._

 _"First my bowling ball stops him, then your FeatherDance finishes the job! I think we're going to be good buddies." Wild Jenny said confidently as this seemed to have made Chatot ecstatic as it smiled while flapping its wings with excitement! **"Buddy! Good buddy! Good buddy! Good buddy!"** Chatot chirped happily._

 _It was then on that the two decided together that they were a perfect match for each other as they worked together to arrest criminals and solve some difficult cases, even when they got a bit too wild..._

 _"And from that moment on, my buddy and I had arrested criminal after criminal..." Wild Jenny said with a proud tone in her voice._

 _One case was when they were staking out for a criminal in the rain. It was cold for the officer as the rain pelted down on her body through her clothes. She rubbed her gloved hands together to keep herself warm, until Chatot nuzzled its furry cheek onto hers, causing the officer to smile at her buddy with a thanking look.  
_

 _As they bonded with each other, they heard doors opening, revealing a shady criminal coming out! Coming out of their hiding places, the wild Officer confronted the criminal. "Hold it right there!" Wild Jenny snapped, freaking the criminal out as he began to run off as fast as he could!_

 _Taking a bowling ball from her bag, she threw the ball at the criminal's legs! **"Wild Tornado!"** Wild Jenny yelled as the ball slammed the criminal high up in the air! He screamed as he slammed onto the wet ground._

 _Once the criminal was dealt with some damage, Chatot took the moment to sprinkle some of its FeatherDance's powers, allowing its human partner to finish the job and arrest the criminal. With the job done, the two looked at each other, with smiles on their faces as Chatot rubbed its furry cheek on Jenny's right cheek again, causing her to smile again._

 **Flashback End**

"Always together... Side by side as a team. Through the good times and the bad times, we've always faced them together. Now you see why I can't stand on being apart." Wild Jenny said as she took a moment to stop, as the group were amazed with the history behind the officer and her Music Note Pokémon.

"Hey, I hear ya! I don't know what I'd do without my buddy, Pikachu." Ash said in understanding. "Pika Pika!. Pikachu said as he felt the same for his best human friend.

Hikaru remained silent, before he gave a glance at Infernape, who seemed to be have been both amazed and touched by the story Wild Jenny gave from her past with herself and Chatot. Remembering how Riolu was taken away from him by the imbeciles, he felt power building up inside his body as he clenched his fists.

 _"That goes for me, too... No matter which of my Pokémon it is, they're always a part of my family... My brothers and sisters, to be exact... If something bad happened to them... I..."_ Hikaru thought as his pupils glowed once again, yellow and green.

Infernape noticed this and frowned, understanding why he was so stressed, especially since Riolu was in danger for being in the clutches of the evil trio. "Whatever it takes, I'll save you! My best buddy..." Wild Jenny said, clenching her fists as she promised her buddy to be there for him when she finds him.

 **Meanwhile...**

At a far place near the forest, Team Rocket went into hiding as they settled at a small cottage where they were to celebrate for their capture, believing to have captured Pikachu! "Okay! Let's do this before the twerps undo it!" Jessie said, as she felt impatient to finish the job of the Pikachu capture mission.

"Stands of wicked work in the net!" James said excitedly as Meowth smirked in triumph. "What you see is what you get!" Meowth said as his words were mimicked by a familiar voice! **"What you see is what you get!"** Chatot'a voice chirped out, bewildering the evil trio as they looked at each other in confusion.

"Huh? That didn't sound like Pika-speak..." Jessie said in surprise as James seemed to have shared the same thoughts.

"But that makes no sense!" James said as they all looked back at the net. "Rio! Rio!" Another muffled voice cried out as it struggled inside the net, sounding uncomfortable for being trapped inside the small net with another Pokémon! This again surprised the trio as James frowned in suspicion.

"And that didn't sound like Pikachu, either!" James said as Meowth prepared to lift the net with Jessie and James getting ready to see. "Then, out we go!" Meowth said as the net lifted up, revealing to see Chatot staring at them, with Riolu shaking his head, relieved to be out of the uncomfortable net.

 **"Out we go! So?"** Chatot chirped, as Jessie and James eyed the Normal-Flying Type with shocked eyes. "Pikachu!?" The two said together until Meowth corrected them both with a not impressed tone. "Course not! That's a Chatot!" Meowth said as James tensed, remembering what Chatot did for human speech.

"If memory serves, I recall that Chatot can mimic human speak!" James said as Chatot mimicked him just as he said.

 **"Human speak! Triple sneak!"** Chatot chirped, causing Jessie to stare at it with disbelief and a hint of annoyance.

"Verbal and annoying..." Jessie commented as Riolu looked at the trio with a frightened look. Where was brother Infernape? Where was his human brother Hikaru? Where's everyone else? And who were these weird strangers? So many questions flooded the young Emanation Pokémon's mind as he shook with fear.

At noticing this, Chatot hopped closer to Riolu, comforting him as he stood in the way, defending the Emanation Pokémon from the evil trio. Jessie took notice of Riolu and squealed at the sight of him!

"Ooh! And here's a very cute Pokémon! Riolu, right?" Jessie asked as James nodded, before he folded his arms. "Right... And if I recall correctly, this Riolu belonged to the Aura Guardian twerp... The one that keeps insulting our name..." James said with a sigh, remembering how many times they were insulted by Hikaru.

But for Riolu, at hearing his human brother be insulted by the enemies, he gritted his teeth and let out a battle cry, startling the evil trio as the fighting instinct inside him grew! He bashed Meowth away with Quick Attack and punched Jessie on the face! He kicked James on the face as well, much to the trio's surprise!

"ARGH! Why... you annoying little brat! You want to fight, huh!? Seviper, teach that runt a lesson!" Jessie shrieked as she sent out the Poison Type Pokémon to confront Riolu! As Seciper appeared, the fighting spirit inside Riolu died down to a small flame as he shivered at the sight of the large Pokémon.

"Ri-Ri-Ri..." Riolu stammered while he trembled as James noticed this as he tried to stop his teammate. "Wait, Jessie! It's still a young Pokémon! You can't just attack it just because it suddenly attacked us for no reason!" James explained, trying to reason with her.

Meowth took his side as he also tried to calm Jessie down. "James is right! If you damage the merchandise, then it'll be huge trouble for us if the boss finds this Riolu hurt because of our actions!" Meowth said out loud.

However, this didn't stop Jessie from rampaging as she pointed at the frightened Riolu. "Just shut up! I'll reason with the boss if I have to! Seviper, teach that little brat a lesson with Poison Tail!" Jessie shrieked as Seviper obeyed!

Raising his tail up, the Poison Type lunged for Riolu, who yelped before he dodged out of the way, causing the Poison Tail attack to miss! Chatot watched with widened eyes as the large snake Pokémon was assaulting a newborn Emanation Pokémon, as this started to tick the Music Note Pokémon off a little.

"Try again with Bite this time, Seviper! And make it hard!" Jessie shrieked as Seviper lunged for Bite this time, causing Riolu to shrieked before he dashed towards Seviper, bashing his long body hard with Quick Attack!

It stopped Seviper from Bite as the Poison Type yelled in pain as he fell on the ground. The evil trio were surprised as Jessie was even more listed for the newborn Fighting Type for countering back as she twitched her arms in annoyance, which freaked the young Fighting Type out at the same time.

"AAARRGGHHH! That tears it! Seviper, pay that runt back with Poison Tail again! And make it count!" Jessie screamed as Seviper did so by slamming the attack onto Riolu! The young Emanation Pokémon couldn't dodge in time as he screamed in pain.

Chatot let out a loud chirp before using Fury Attack onto Seviper's head, dealing multiple damage to the Poison Type. This startled the evil trio as Seviper was defeated by Chatot's Steel Wing this time! "Eek! Seviper, return!" Jessie shrieked as she called back her defeated Poison Type back in its Pokéball.

After she did so, she started to steam in anger as Chatot defended the now poisoned Riolu, by glaring back at the evil trio as James and Meowth tried to calm their pissed off teammate down. "Jessie, you better cool it before you lose it!" Meowth said in protest.

"Don't you know you've already done a huge amount of damage to one of our mercandises!?" James yelled as Jessie kept her angry expression towards Riolu, who was defended by Chatot. As the Team Rocket members began to argue on what to do with Riolu, the newborn Fighting Type weakly called for his human brother and Infernape in his mind.

 _ **"Brother... Infernape... and... Hikaru... I'm... scared..."**_ Riolu thought weakly before he blacked out, causing Chatot to widen his eyes at the Emanation Pokémon in worry as he nudged the young Emanation Pokémon to try to keep him up, only for it to be futile as the Music Note Pokémon realized that Riolu soon became unconscious.

 **Back to Hikaru and the others...**

As the group were walking with Wild Jenny to find where Team Rocket was hiding, the Twinleaf boy felt something calling to him as he felt something stinging his mind as he held his head, cringing a little in pain.

"Brother!? What's wrong?!" Infernape said in worry, catching the others' attention.

 ** _"Brother... Infernape... and... Hikaru... I'm... scared..."_** Riolu's voice came out weakly in the Twinleaf boy's head as he widened his glowing pupil eyes. "Did you get something, Hikaru?" Dawn asked as she was well aware of Hikaru's powers activating when her boyfriend looked dazed for a moment.

Narrowing his eyes with both fear and anger, the Twinleaf boy ran ahead of the others, answering his girlfriend with a loud voice. "Damn it! Riolu is in trouble! His Aura... and his voice is weak..." Hikaru snapped as he ran ahead with Infernape at his side, causing the others to run after him.

The wild Officer grew confused with the power as she turned to Ash and Hareta. "But how does Hikaru know that Riolu is hurt?" Wild Jenny asked as Ash explained with a serious look on his face.

"Hikaru is a young Aura Guardian, that's how! And since Riolu is somehow connected to his Aura, I think that's how he's able to hear and know what's happening to Riolu!" Ash explained as Hareta frowned, knowing what this could mean.

"Hold on... Are you saying that Team Rocket is doing something bad to Riolu right now?" Hareta asked in concern as Ash nodded back quickly as he kept running to catch up to Hikaru. "I think so! Otherwise, Hikaru wouldn't be frantic about this all of a sudden!" Ash said as everyone kept running.

By the time they were out of town, Staravia and Togetic flew up to the group and the officer, calling to them to catch their attention! "Star! Star!" "Toge Toge!" The two cried out, catching the humans' attention, along with the three starter Pokémon!

"Looks like Staravia and Togetic also found Team Rocket!" Ash said as the officer ran ahead, running at equal speed with Hikaru. "Right! Move out!" The officer cried out as they all ran to where Team Rocket was hiding. Togetic and Staravia flew ahead to guide their human and Pokémon friends to their small hideout.

As they arrived at the place, they saw the Meowth balloon next to a small shack that seemed to be where they were hiding. As they hid behind the rock, Hikaru heard voices coming from inside the shack with his Aura as he was only able to make out what they were saying.

"I'm James!"

 **"You're lame!"**

"I said I'm James!"

 **"I said you're lame!"**

The Twinleaf boy sweat dropped a little to hear James and Chatot arguing over his name, as Chatot kept getting it wrong. He slid down behind the rock, shaking his head with a sigh. "Do you hear what they're saying, Hikaru?" Dawn asked with a frown.

"Those imbeciles are arguing with Chatot about their names..." Hikaru said, causing the others to sweat drop while causing Wild Jenny to give a small chuckle. "That's Chatot, of course... When some criminal tries to make him say their names, he intentionally gets them wrong." Wild Jenny said with a small smile.

"Can you see Riolu in there?" Hareta asked, feeling worried about the newborn Pokémon.

At the question, Hikaru closed his eyes and focused on the Aura to where Riolu was. Inside the shack, he noticed a small Aura that seemed to be flickering a little like a candle! Gasping before gritting his teeth, the Twinleaf boy shook as he answered with his teeth gritted.

"Riolu's in there, alright... Trapped inside the cage while feeling weak..." Hikaru said bitterly, causing Ash and Dawn to widen their eyes in disbelief and shock. "That's horrible..." Dawn said harshly as Ash clenched his fists.

"Those guys took it way too far with him!" Ash said as Hareta nodded in agreement. "They hurt Riolu even when he was just a baby!" Hareta said as Brock frowned at the four young ones as he tried to calm them down.

"Guys, stay calm! If we give away our hiding spots should they hear us, then they'll try to escape again!" Brock said in reminder as Hikaru glared at the Kanto breeder with his face showing how annoyed and impatient he was at the moment.

"How can I stay calm when Riolu's hurt in there- AGH!" Hikaru started to say before he felt something painful inside his body. He fell on one knee, causing Infernape to help him with his standing. **"Hikaru!?"** Infernape said as he helped his human brother up.

The others widened their eyes to see their young Aura Guardian wincing in pain for some reason. "Hikaru!? What's wrong!?" Dawn said as she quietly ran over to her boyfriend. Groaning until he shook his head, the Twinleaf boy showed his glowing pupils to his girlfriend before he quietly answered her.

"I'm... fine... I'm just... having too many things in my mind, that's all." Hikaru said as he shook the pain off from his head. "That doesn't seem to look that way..." Ash said with a frown as Wild Jenny cleared her throat.

"Ahem... I know this may be quite stressing, but we need to have a plan before we save both Chatot and Riolu from Team Rocket. Otherwise, if we fail on this operation, then the results could have many consequences if we fail to rescue our Pokémon friends." Wild Jenny said seriously with a serious tone in her voice.

"So then... What's the plan, Jenny?" Ash asked as the wild Officer made her answer bluntly. "I'm going to bust in there and get both Chatot and Riolu. But it's going to be dangerous to you all, so you'd better leave it to me." Wild Jenny said, ticking the Twinleaf boy off as he glared at the officer for her hasty decision.

"We faced other dangerous things that you wouldn't probably believe, Officer Jenny. We all know that Team Rocket are amateurs, but can also be dangerous, too! Don't underestimate us just because we look like kids to you! Because whenever we get part of the action, looks can be quite deceiving." Hikaru said harshly.

His pupils glowed green and yellow again, although it was a bit painful to make them glow again for Hikaru as he twitched his eyes a little to keep himself from showing that he was in pain. Brock stepped in, supporting Hikaru's response.

"Hikaru's right, Jenny. Please! Let us help you!" Brock said as Ash joined in, supporting his friends' explanations. "Don't forget, the only reason why your Chatot and Hikaru's Riolu were stolen was because they were after my Pikachu!" Ash said, as he showed how serious he was with wanting to help.

 **"He's right, Officer! There are limits to what one person can do when you can do it with a whole bunch of people!"** Pikachu said, agreeing with his human partner's words. Dawn, Hareta, and Piplup joined in, as they want to help save Chatot and Riolu as well.

"We're in, too! And that's that!" **"And nothing you say will change our mind!"** Dawn and Piplup cried out together.

"I want to save the Pokémon, too. There's no telling what bad things Team Rocket will do to both Chatot and Riolu." Hareta said in worry as Hikaru spoke again, showing his serious expression once more.

"Well? Will you accept our help or not?" Hikaru asked with Infernape at his side as this caused the wild Officer to think a little before she nodded to herself as she looked at the five trainers, accepting their wish to help her out with the rescue operation.

"Thank you all. Then, let's go." Wild Jenny said as the five agreed together. So, with Jenny taking out her bag of bowling balls, the five trainers prepared to attack from the sides! Ash, Hikaru, and Hareta prepared to attack on the right side of the shack, while Dawn and Brock prepared to attack from the left!

Taking out her first bowling ball, Jenny prepared to launch it as everyone heard the evil trio complaining about Chatot getting their words mimicked all wrong. Then, as if they had let their guard down, Hikaru nodded to the officer, showing that the coast was clear to launch their surprise attack.

Jenny nodded back and yelled for her first Wild Tornado! **_"Wild Tornado... I'm bowling for thieves!"_** Wild Jenny yelled as the ball blasted through the door! This caught the evil trio by surprise as they stood up quickly to see their shack door being torn down!

"Who's that!?" Meowth snapped as his question was answered to see Jenny coming through the front door! At seeing her Chatot safe, the wild Officer smiled. "My buddy!" Jenny said, causing Chatot to mimic her, as the Music Note Pokémon felt happy to see his human friend and partner.

"Buddy! My buddy!" Chatot chirped as Hikaru and Dawn opened their sides on the windows! Leaping in to confront the evil trio, the five trainers all glared at them, preparing to take them down and get their Pokémon friends back.

"Team Rocket!" Ash snapped as Dawn and Hareta stepped up to confront them.

"Stop right there!" "Your evil tricks end here and now, weirdos!" The two cried together. As Hikaru prepared to battle them with Infernape, he heard a weak voice calling to him and Infernape! **"Brother... Infernape and Hikaru...? You're here...!"** Riolu said weakly, catching both the Twinleaf boy and his Flame Pokémon by surprise.

At spotting Riolu in the cage, looking badly beaten and poisoned, Hikaru widened his eyes before his eye pupils glowed harshly as he gritted his teeth at the evil trio. Infernape felt the same as he easily realized the culprits of the abuse was from the evil trio.

"You... bastards... How dare you beat up a Pokémon that had just hatched from an Egg!? I hope you guys are ready for another trip to blasting off into space!" Hikaru bellowed as James shook with slight fear. "Uh, no thanks! We prefer staying on the flat ground!" James said frantically as he quickly took the cage into his hands.

At the same time, Jessie snagged Chatot back into the net as the evil trio prepared to make their escape! "Later!" The three all cried together as they ran into the next room. Ash was the first to run after them as he tried to stop them!

"Hold it!" Ash yelled as he opened the door and ran into the room to find nothing inside! The evil trio was nowhere to be seen! As the others followed, Hikaru was the first to notice why the room seemed weird. "Everyone! Get out of there!" Hikaru yelled as his warning came too late.

As Hikaru warned them, they all looked down to see they were standing on the underground tunnel hole! They all screamed as they fell through the hole, sliding down to the deepest part, where the next part of the tunnel was. The Twinleaf boy and Infernape slid down after them as the officer checked to see if anyone was hurt.

"Is everyone alright?" Jenny asked as Ash quickly got up to show that he was alright. "Fine!" Ash said as Brock frowned to see the evil trio still missing from their sight.

Seeing the tunnel that led to the outside of the shack, the officer took charge and ran ahead, with the others following. "Let's go!" The officer said, causing the five trainers to nod as they ran after the officer with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup at their side.

Once they got out of the hole, they all climbed out only to hear rumbling in front of them! They all gasped to see that Team Rocket was inside a machine that looked just like a giant bowling pin! They could hear the trio laughing, believing that victory was on their side, due to them being compared to the small humans and their Pokémon.

"Those imbeciles...! Give Riolu back right now! You imbeciles don't know how much pain he's in right now, due to you all abusing him!" Hikaru snapped in surprise as the officer began to threaten the evil trio she's been pursuing after.

"Give me my buddy back! Or else... you'll be sorry." Wild Jenny said harshly as Jessie just laughed, taking the double threat in a not serious way. "Ha! Just try and knock this pin down!" Jessie said, taunting her opponents.

"The pitiful plight of the lowly bowling pin... Doomed to the life of getting toppled over and over..." James muttered under his breath as Meowth bragged about their giant bowling pin machine with an evil grin on his face.

"So we decided to deal with you lawn force and yahoos walking around with bullying bowling balls by making a power pin that you can't knock down!" Meowth said as Wobbuffet cried out his agreement. "Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet cried out, confusing the officer in the process.

"What in the world are they talking about?" Wild Jenny asked as Hikaru stepped up, his fists clenched, still in anger.

"It means they're planning to humiliate us by using their bowling pin machine to defeat us, as they believe that we can't knock them once or twice..." Hikaru said as Infernape got ready to fight. **"And this is where we get to prove those imbeciles wrong!"** Infernape said, despite of the officer not understanding him.

"I see..." The officer said as she finally understood. By the time she said that, Meowth already began to attack!

"The twerp's right! I'm talking about... this!" Meowth yelled as he pressed a button to let the bowling ball pin machine reveal its arms and reveal several bullet machines to launch at the enemies! With the bullets launched, or exploded as it hit the ground, knocking everyone away and onto the dirt ground!

At seeing the five kids knocked down and hurt by the criminals she was pursing, the officer tightened her bowling ball gloves and got ready to fight against them. Fire burned inside her eyes as she began to threaten the evil trios for their dumbest tricks and mistakes they've made against her and the five trainers.

"Now you've gone too far... You crooks have made a lot of mistakes in your careers. But stealing my buddy, Chatot, along with the baby Riolu belonging to Hikaru so far was your biggest and dumbest!" Wild Jenny said fiercely as the evil trio were amused at her determination.

"Ha! We happened to thrive on dumb!" Jessie scoffed as James smirked, adding in his words.

"It's our guiding light!" James said as Hareta cocked his head in confusion. "So, being dumb means you're going to win? That doesn't make much sense at all..." Hareta said as the evil trio fell over.

"You're not even close, you shrimpy twerp! What we mean is that it keeps us straight from not doing what's right!" Meowth snapped as Jenny took out her second bowling ball for the smack down.

"You'll LOVE this! **_A taste of my wild... Laser Beam_**!" Wild Jenny yelled out as she threw her ball at the pin's head! As it began to topple down, the evil trio shrieked as they struggled to keep their balance up as they succeeded in doing so, bragging to their enemies about their defense!

"Ta-da! Catapult!" The evil trio sang out as Ash took his turn to aim for the head again! "Quick, Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!" Ash yelled as Pikachu nodded in understanding. Jumping high in the air, the Electric Type spun while using the Steel Type attack!

It slammed into the other side of the bowling pin machine, causing it to start toppling over again! Once again, Team Rocket struggled to stay balanced as they succeeded in doing so again. "Ta-da! Quit while you're behind!" They sang together, ticking Hikaru off again as he clenched his fists.

"Why you...! Just shut up already! Infernape, teach them how to fall hard with Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled as Infernape was already blazing his body with fire already. **"You got it!"** Infernape yelled as he jumped high in the air and spun to knock the evil trio down!

Like before, the evil trio started to fall as they struggled to keep balance! Just as they looked like they were really about to fall, they activated the bowling pin machine's legs! "Ta-da! Nice sneaks!" They sang together, causing both Hikaru and Hareta to sweat drop as the wild boy complained about the reinforcements.

"No fair! As far as I can tell, bowling pins aren't supposed to have legs!" Hareta complained out loud. Dawn and Brock sweat dropped at the childish statement as Hikaru sighed in annoyance before he got ready to attack with Infernape again.

"That's just how they are, Hareta. They're criminals, and criminals don't play fair, which makes them true losers in this world." Hikaru said harshly, catching Infernape and Dawn's attention as they looked at the young Aura Guardian with concerned looks on their faces.

Wild Jenny took out her third ball to take them down again, but this time... she aimed for one of the robot legs! **_"Wild Tornado! Hook-Ball!"_** Wild Jenny cried out as the ball zipped past the leg, slamming it up! Not noticing at first, the evil trio laughed as they believed she had missed, until they realized too late they were falling.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Another gunner... WHOA!? We looked down!?" The trio all screamed together as they fell with their robot falling down. Atnthe robot falling, Chatot began to chirp loudly, as Riolu groaned from the condition he was in.

Due to him being poisoned, as well as being beaten up by Seviper earlier, the young Emanation Pokémon kept groaning in pain. Annoyed with the double complaints, Meowth mistakenly set the two free by opening the button to Chatot's glass cage and unlocking Riolu's cage with his claw!

"Urgh... Hey! I've had just enough with these blabbermouths!" Meowth snapped as he set the two prisoners free. But in doing so, Chatot began to use Fury Attack on the evil trio, causing them to yell in pain! Riolu tried to help his feathered friend by weakly using Quick Attack on Jessie!

The impact on her was enough to cause her to open the windows of the robot, giving Chatot the chance to grab Riolu's arms with his talons and fly to his human buddy and Hikaru! At seeing the victims escaping, both Wild Jenny and Hikaru smiled to see their Pokémon returning to them.

"My buddy!" "Riolu!" The two said together as Chatot chirped for his human buddy. **"My buddy! My buddy!"** Chatot chirped as he flew towards her. Riolu weakly smiled to see his human brother and Fire Type brother near him. **"Brothers..."** Riolu said weakly before he started to black out again by the poison.

At Chatot giving Riolu to Hikaru, the Twinleaf boy took the young Emanation Pokémon to his arms while Jenny reunited with her buddy Chatot. At seeing Riolu beaten and poisoned, the anger in Hikaru grew as he gritted his teeth at the evil trio that were struggling to get their robot back under control.

With his pupils glowing brightly, his hair started to stick up, making them even more spikier than usual! Dawn was the first to see this as she started to grow worried for her boyfriend. "Hikaru!? Hikaru, don't! You can't let your anger get to you like this!" Dawn pleaded, catching the others by surprise.

The boys and Jenny all widened their eyes to see Aura glowing around the Twinleaf boy's body as the anger inside Hikaru grew as he spoke harshly and angrily, slowly so that everyone including the evil trio can hear.

"Bastards... The Pokémon you harmed here... was just a newborn child... And yet... you took the chance... to torture him... just because... he was rebelling against you! That... is something... I will never forgive...! Do you hear me, you imbeciles!? **I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU THREE FOR THIS**!" Hikaru bellowed out loud.

At him yelling, a bright blue light surrounded the young Aura Guardian, catching everyone's by surprise. "Whoa!? Hikaru!?" **"What the-!? Brother!?"** Ash and Infernape yelled together as the light grew even brighter as it even blinded the evil trio!

 **Unknown Space**

Hikaru slowly opened his eyes to find himself in an area where they seemed to be nothing around! Everything around him was white, especially as he landed on what it seemed to be a clear floor. Looking around, Hikaru frowned to where he was.

"Where... am I? Better question... Where is this place?" Hikaru asked as he looked down at the clear floor, only to see his reflection rippling, like he was standing on water. His reflection showed his eyes, with his pupils glowing green and yellow still, which showed that his powers from his Aura was still active.

 _"This is where you will evolve into something that will save you, the ones you love, and the whole world."_ A man's voice said softly, catching Hikaru's attention. Sensing a presence behind him, he slowly turned to see someone. It was a man, who seemed similar to Riley, but from a more ancient time.

He gave a soft smile, showing Hikaru that he wasn't an enemy, but possibly an ally. Reading his Aura with his powers, the young Aura Guardian remained cautious as he confronted the man that was with him in the unknown space.

"Who... are you? And... why do you look so familiar?" Hikaru asked as the man let out a chuckle. _"I see that you have gained the young prince's cautious and curious personality, Hikaru."_ The man said, catching Hikaru off guard again.

"How do you... know my name?" Hikaru asked as the man reached his gloved hand towards Hikaru, startling the Twinleaf boy as he was about to retaliate until he realized that the man meant no harm, just to see the powers inside him. His hand flashed, showing that he was an Aura Guardian as well, which shocked Hikaru.

At seeing the man completely, with his Aura powers that was stronger than his, the young Aura Guardian soon realized who he was talking to. "Are you... Sir Aaron? The legendary Aura Guardian?" Hikaru asked as the man confirmed his question, by answering with a nod and with his words.

 _"That's right... And the reason I know you is... because I've been watching you this whole time... The time when you discovered your powers of the Aura."_ Sir Aaron said with a smile, catching Hikaru by surprise. Then, remembering what Sir Aaron had called him, the Twinleaf boy bit his lips.

"Darkrai and... Giratina said the same thing about me... Calling me the 'Young Prince'... And here you are calling me that now. But why...?" Hikaru asked as the Aura Guardian made another answer for the Twinleaf boy.

 _"Because... You are the Aura Prince's descendant. The Prince I believe, was your ancestor in my time of living in the past."_ Sir Aaron explained, as this surprised Hikaru again, as he shook his head in disbelief. Looking down to see his reflection again, he briefly saw someone else at the clear reflecting ground.

It briefly showed someone young, who looked so much like him. He had the same glowing eye pupils as Hikaru had right now, and wore royal clothes, while looking like someone who was ready to fight in a war. Looking back up at Sir Aaron still smiling softly at him, the Twinleaf boy fell to his knees, catching the Aura Guardian by surprise.

Seeing how surprised Sir Aaron was, Hikaru shook his head with a small chuckle. "I'm... fine... I... This is just so... so much to take, since you're telling me all this all of a sudden, and considering this is our first time meeting with each other face to face..." Hikaru said weakly, before he stood up again, showing his smile to the Aura Guardian.

Sir Aaron chuckled this time as he walked up closer to the Twinleaf boy. _"Do you remember what had just happened to you now?"_ Sir Aaron asked as Hikaru blinked, before he recalled the time when he showed his anger to his Pokémon, his friends, and to Team Rocket, who had harmed Riolu badly enough to make him snap.

"I... I remember... When Team Rocket had harmed Riolu bad enough before my friends and I got there... I... I got furious and my body was surrounded with light. And the next thing I know... I'm here, speaking with you right now." Hikaru said, earning a nod from the Aura Guardian.

 _"That's right... Your bond, trust, and love for your Pokémon had caused you to be more... mature than you were when you began your journey. That is why I summoned you here to grant you a new power that the young Aura Prince had used."_ Sir Aaron said as he gave a serious look before he reached for Hikaru's left hand.

Taking ahold of it, he placed his hand on the back of the Twinleaf boy's hand as he soon began to channel his Aura powers to the young Aura Guardian, catching Hikaru by surprise. "Wait... What are you doing? What are you giving me?" Hikaru asked as Sir Aaron didn't answer.

He kept chanting words that Hikaru couldn't understand as he felt something powerful growing inside him. But at the same time, it started to hurt Hikaru a little until he began to glow with blue light, as his body soon was surrounded by the light of the Aura.

By the time he was completely surrounded, Sir Aaron had finished transferring the power that he gained from the Aura Prince to the young Aura Guardian as he made a fair warning to the young one.

 _"This power I gave you... is the same kind of power that the Prince had used to protect his Kingdom and the ones he loved dearly once before he passed away... too young before he could even become King. I want you to use this power correctly, since I know now that you hold the same amount of Aura power as the Prince."_ Sir Aaron explained.

Hikaru was able to hear while being surrounded by Aura as he started to feel sleepy. He had managed to hear what the Aura Guardian had to say to him completely though, as Sir Aaron explained the consequences of using the power too much.

 _"Should you use or rely on your power too much, then your fate could possibly end the same of what happened to the dear Prince. But, as time goes by, your powers will grow and evolve to a different level, once when the power believes that you're ready for it. Please... Use it well, Hikaru..."_

That was the last words of what Sir Aaron had said before Hikaru's consciousness returned to the real world.

 **Reality**

The blinding blue light died down, allowing everyone to see what has happened to the young Aura Guardian. When Hikaru came back from the light, everyone, including Team Rocket were awestruck to what the Twinleaf boy looked like now.

With the light dying down, Hikaru's form had changed. His yellow and green eye pupils remained glowing with small light-blue marks under the eyes. His new outfit was a dark-blue trench coat with shoulder guards having symbols of an Aura Guardian, with a high collar over a gray shirt.

He even had gray pants with dark-blue combat boots alongside with black fingerless gloves, the back having blue symbols (the symbol on Sir Aaron's hat) on them. His wrists were worn by golden wristbands that seemed to be real golden. In addition to that, he had a black eye mask on his face that seemed to look like a Riolu mask.

His **Aura Blade** now had a scabbard on his back waist of his swordsman outfit, showing he was more fit to fight now than he was when he looked like just a normal child with glowing eyes.

Everyone was in awe to see their young friend like this as Infernape was bewildered to see his human brother change dramatically. **"H-Hikaru...? Is that... really you?"** Infernape asked as the young Aura Guardian turned to his Flame Pokémon with a small smile on his face.

"Yes, Infernape. It's me." Hikaru said as Ash, Dawn, and Brock were shocked to see how Hikaru looked now. Wild Jenny and Hareta seemed to be surprised too, but for Hareta, he seemed to be more amazed than shocked as his eyes shined a little, like he was admiring a famous celebrity of some sort.

"What's with the outfit change...?" Ash said in surprise as he didn't know how else he would ask the question. Before Hikaru answered, he held the still poisoned Riolu in his arms and began to focus on helping his newborn Pokémon regain his strength and energy.

He began to glow, as he channeled some of his Aura powers to Riolu, using the power to heal his wounds and status affliction. With the power of Aura he's using, it was much stronger than it was when he was using it in his normal form.

Once the healing process was complete, Riolu had his wounds mended, while the poison went away. **"Mm... H-Huh? Brother... Hikaru?"** Riolu said sleepily as he woke up, seeing his human brother in a new form, a form for he some reason, was able to recognize. He wasn't able to say it however, as he smiled happily at this.

 **"Thank you... Big brother..."** Riolu said as he fell asleep in his arms again. The others and the officer were shocked again to see Riolu completely healed, without any scratch or remaining wounds left! "What just... happened?" Dawn asked as Brock frowned, with him guessing the answer.

"I'm guessing... Hikaru's power as an Aura Guardian has evolved, which allowed him to become the form he is in right now! His anger and his strong bond with his Pokémon and the desire to save the ones he loved must've been the main reason why he changed like that..." Brock said with a serious look on his face.

"So, does that mean... Hikaru is stronger now?" Hareta asked, with hope in his voice as Brock nodded in confirmation. "I think so..." Brock said as Hikaru walked over to Dawn, placing the now sleeping Riolu in her arms.

"Dawn... Look after Riolu for me, okay?" Hikaru asked, as Dawn immediately nodded slowly, before she smiled softly at her boyfriend, feeling charmed at seeing his new appearance. "Okay... Just be careful..." Dawn said as Hikaru nodded back, before he turned to Infernape.

"Shall we finish this, Infernape?" Hikaru asked in a mature tone. While still amazed to see his human brother change his form, the Flame Pokémon grinned and nodded, now happy that his human brother was able to fight like a warrior. **"Yes... Let's do it, Hikaru!"** Infernape said as he turned back to face Team Rocket.

The two walked together to face the evil trio, as Meowth managed to get the robot back up! "Ha! I don't know what you did to change your getup, twerp! But it still won't change a thing! We're taking you all down and steal your Pokémon again!" Mewoth yelled as he controlled the robot to charge!

"Twerp Pokémon evolving or twerps evolving doesn't mean a thing! When it's Team Rocket, they will always win with a fight!" James snapped as James joined along with an annoyed look on her face.

"So, you better brace yourself, twerp! You're going down, along with all your twerpish friends!" Jessie shrieked as the robot started to get closer and closer to both Hikaru and Infernape! "Hikaru, Infernape! Get out of there, you guys!" Ash said in worry, as Wild Jenny started to call for Chatot to attack and save the boy and his Pokémon.

But at that moment, as soon as the robot was a few feet away from him, Hikaru's pupils glowed as he rapidly unsheathed his Aura Blade, which started to glow once it got out! Infernape began to surround himself with fire, preparing to use Flame Wheel!

"You imbeciles never learn when to quit, do you? In that case, maybe our attacks should teach you all a lesson!" Hikaru yelled as he ran to attack the robot! As he ran, he ran with the speed that no naked eye can see! Infernape followed along with Flame Wheel as Hikaru jumped high in the air with the **Aura Blade** in his right hand.

Everyone who watched was amazed with such speed and power, while the evil trio began to freak out, knowing on what's coming to them! "Alright... Here goes! **_Aura Ascension Slash!_** " Hikaru yelled as his **Aura Blade** glowed, the blade becoming longer as he rapidly slashed at the bowling pin robot multiple times, making it a 12-hit combo.

As the 12 hits made contact, Infernape smashed through the robot's center with Flame Wheel, thanks to the severe damage the sword combo his human brother had used just now. With the 12 cuts showing, the machine exploded as the evil trio screamed while being sent flying into the air!

"All of that concern for bowling pins... Do you really care about the way they're mistreated?" Jessie asked with curiosity in her mind as James seemed to be curious at the question as well.

"Is it really true?" James asked, which Meowth shook his head with a sheepish smile on his face. "Not a bit!" Meowth said, causing the other two Team Rocket members to shrug with sheepish faces as well. "Some things never change, just like this..." Jessie said with a sigh.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The evil trio yelled as they disappeared into the blue sky.

Once the danger seemed to be gone, Hikaru began to glow again with blue light as he turned back into his regular outfit, with the **Aura Blade** inside his backpack now, which the Twinleaf boy noticed. **"You changed back to normal..."** Infernape said as Hikaru shrugged before he smiled softly at his Flame Pokémon.

His eye pupils returned to their regular colors as he sighed, feeling relieved while exhausted at the same time. "I guess... the **Aura Guardian Mode** only stays long when I'm in combat, or when I'm in a tough situation just like a few seconds ago..." Hikaru said, catching Ash by surprise and in confusion.

" **Aura Guardian Mode**? Was that what it was called when you looked different?" Ash asked, earning a nod from the Twinleaf boy.

"Yeah. The power that Sir Aaron gave me when I was surrounded by the bright blue light." Hikaru explained plainly, as there was silence in the air, until Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Hareta were shocked to hear the name of the legendary hero from the past.

"Sir Aaron!? You mean the Aura Guardian hero that has the power of Aura!?" Ash exclaimed in shock as he recalled hearing that name when he was in the Cameron Palace, the same location where he had met Sir Aaron's partner, Lucario. The Twinleaf boy nodded back in confirmation, leaving his friends still bewildered to hear this.

For Wild Jenny, however, she gasped to realize that the evil trio was gone, resulting in their escape from their recent blast off. "An! They got away again! What if the chief finds out...?" Wild Jenny said in surprise as Chatot made the answer for her.

 **"The chief will shout when he finds out!"** Chatot chirped, causing the five trainers to sweat drop along with the three Pokémon starters. Riolu on the other hand, was still asleep in Dawn's arms, making himself comfortable as he smiled of what he had witnessed earlier before he fell asleep again during the conflict he had to endure.

 **That evening...**

With the case closed and with the two Pokémon saved, the five trainers began to say their goodbye to the wild Officer. "Guess we've messed things up again..." Wild Jenny said as Chatot mimicked her again. **"Messy! Jessie!"** Chatot chirped, as he finally got Jessie's name right.

Riolu was in Hikaru's arms again as Dawn gave a small smile to the officer they had a wild adventure with today.

"We really appreciate you protecting the citizens of Sinnoh! Thanks!" "Pip Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup said together, as they expressed their thanks to Jenny, who smiled sheepishly at the thanks and appreciation.

"Well, the truth is... I was just transferred to a post on the Whirl Islands far, far away. But I imagine I'll be chasing after Team Rocket there, too." Wild Jenny said with a smile. **"Chasing Team Rocket!"** Chatot chirped in repeat as Ash smiled, saying his good luck to the wild Officer.

"Well... Good luck to wherever you go, Jenny." Ash said, as Pikachu expressed his good luck to the officer and Chatot, too!

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said as Hikaru stepped up, saying his words, too. "And try not to act too wild... Otherwise, it could result in another troubling result for you and your position..." Hikaru said nervously, causing the wild Officer to nod in agreement, while acting nervous at the same time.

"I'll keep that in mind, then... I'm always happy to help, though!" Wild Jenny said, with Chatot mimicking again. **"Happy to help! Happy to help!"** He chirped as the group began to leave.

"Thanks! Well... See you later, Officer Jenny!" Hareta said, as he made the goodbye first to the wild Officer. Soon, the others all said their farewell to the officer as they continued their way to the route to head for Snowpoint City.

As soon as they were out of the officer's sight, Hareta tugged on Hikaru's jacket sleeve in reminder of Riolu. "Um, hey, Hikaru? Did you have a Pokéball for Riolu yet?" Hareta asked, causing Hikaru to blink until he realized on what the wild boy meant as he sighed, while scratching the back of his head for his stupidity.

"Of course... How can I forget that?" Hikaru said to himself, as Riolu looked up at his human brother in confusion.

Feeling himself being set down, the young Emanation Pokémon watched as Hikaru took out an empty Pokéball, before showing it to him as the Twinleaf boy made his offer to the newborn Fighting Type.

"Riolu... I'm sure that you probably want to be with Riley and your dad right now, but... I want to ask you this. Your father asked me to take great care of you on my journey right now. So, with that in mind, do you want to go on a journey with me?" Hikaru asked, causing Riolu to widen his eyes in surprise.

"In our journey, there will be many challenges and battles we'll be able to partake, so that we can become stronger. By the time you see your father again, I'm sure he'll be very proud to see his son stronger as he is when time goes by. What do you say?" Hikaru asked, as Riolu's eyes sparkled a little with admiration for his human brother.

He glanced at Infernape, who nodded with a smile, telling him to accept the offer. Then, the young Fighting Type looked at the other humans, as they smiled at their friend making his offer to the newborn Pokémon.

Finally, with the thought of his father being proud of him with the power he would achieve on the journey, Riolu let out a happy bark and nodded before he pressed the button on the Pokéball to let himself be captured. The ball sucked the young Fighting Type inside and blinked on and off several times, before it stopped.

Once it did, the Twinleaf boy raised the Pokéball high up in the air, to show his success of capturing his new Fighting Type for the team. "Alright! Our newest companion! I've caught Riolu!" Hikaru cried out, with Infernape crying out his content as well for a new friend, as well as a little brother to care for.

The others smiled at their friend's new Pokémon, until Dawn piped up a question. "Wait... Won't Riolu's Pokéball be sent to Prof. Rowan's lab, since you now have seven Pokémon?" Dawn asked as Hikaru let out a small chuckle.

"No... I've talked with Prof. Rowan before we met Wild Jenny at the city... He said that he can let me keep my Pokemon team up to seven, as long as I keep Riolu with me." Hikaru explained, causing Hareta to blink in amazement. "Gramps said you could do that?" Hareta asked, earning a nod from the young Aura Guardian.

With the others understanding the reason for Riolu's Pokéball staying, Ash raised another question while the group walked on the route. "So, um... Hikaru? You said that Sir Aaron gave you the power to transform into that form you were in when you were fighting Team Rocket? How was that possible?" Ash asked.

Pikachu was also curious as Dawn and Brock gave curious looks too, with Hareta being the most curious one of all. Being pressed with all the complicated questions, Hikaru sighed before he scratched the back of his head with a simple answer to make.

"I'll make this answer simple... Because at the time when he gave me those powers, he said that I was the descendant of the young Aura Prince that sacrificed himself for the kingdom he defended with his life, before he ever became king." Hikaru said with a sigh.

That only left more questions for Hareta and Ash to ask, while Dawn and Brock frowned, understanding the history of Hikaru's discovered ancestor. Infernape remained frowning as he realized that his human brother could be targeted again someday by Team Galactic, especially from his father.

If that were to happen, then Infernape knew he would have to be strong in order to protect Hikaru from the evil that will try to steal his new powers away.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Air Slash, Metronome, Attract)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 23: The Search and Trick of Froslass!**

 **Chapter 24: Blaze Through! Go! Spirit-Infernape!**

 **Chapter 25: Noodles and a Full Battle Served!**

 **Chapter 26: Hareta's Spirit! A Tough Wild Rival!**

 **Chapter 27: The Flight Battle for the Ring!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: Oh man... It's so cold in the blizzard... Why did this route have to be so freezing?

Ash: Check it out! That Pokémon... There's a Froslass and a big lodge up ahead!

Hareta: What is this? First, it's a snow lodge, and now it's a snow cave? This isn't funny at all!

Hikaru: You threaten us and force us to find a friend of yours? That's not a proper way to request things.

Meowth: Froslass has been fooled by another human once and doesn't trust any of them at all!

Ash: Well then, we're gonna have to find Snorunt so that we can get Piplup back!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Hikaru captures Riolu and accepts him in his team

\- Hikaru meets Sir Aaron, who tells him of his ancestor: the Aura Prince

\- Hikaru unlocks the new power given to him by Sir Aaron: **Aura Guardian Mode**


	23. The Search and Trick of Froslass!

**Chapter 23: The Search and Trick of Froslass!**

"Hikaru Platinum..." said The Specter silently as he quickly typed up the information and data of Hikaru's family on his black laptop, searching up for the Platinum name. Winter was right besides her human partner as she watched to see what the Specter was searching for.

"If he is the son of the man who nearly wrecked the Maddox Mansion... Then, this could be a problem..." The Specter said as he found one name in the profile he was searching for: Yamato Platinum. Clicking on it, information came up, showing the second in command's info about his life.

Scrolling down to see what the father of Hikaru had achieved, the Specter's eyes widened under his ballistic mask as he clenched his fists, catching the Disaster Pokémon by surprise and confusion as she nudged her human partner's arm in worry. Forgetting his anger for a while, the Specter turned to his partner looking at him in concern.

"Ab? Absol?" Winter asked as the Specter rubbed her head with care. "Winter... We found him... Remember back at Iron Island when we fought against Team Galactic with the kids and Team Rocket? I think I found the son of the man who nearly destroyed our organization." The Specter said softly.

Widening her eyes in surprise, she looked at the picture of the laptop that had Yamato's face, which seemed different than the usual face expression he gave off when performing in missions or when he had fought against his son. Next to his picture was a woman named Hinata, who is Yamato's wife and Hikaru's mother.

Unlike how Yamato looked right now, the mother didn't seem so malicious as she had a kind-looking face instead, with no intention of harming anyone. Then, her eyes went to Hikaru's face, as she noticed the similarities between the son and the father, due to them being related in blood.

Now understanding her human partner's anger a little, she frowned at the Specter, who closed the laptop as he stood up, preparing to take action in his next mission. "If the son is really planning to fight against the man that nearly destroyed our organization, then we need to find him and see whether he is evil... or good." The Specter said as he prepared his weapons and his Pokéballs.

Starting to get out of the helicopter that was about to land near the town of Twinleaf with Winter at his side, the Specter made a dark statement with his tone.

"But... I will decide whether he can be an ally or an enemy after I'm done questioning the woman here... Should her son be an enemy to get in our way, then our next mission... will be to eliminate the kid of Yamato." The Specter said, catching Winter by surprise as she knew this meant killing.

But with all the past victories they had which involved killing the enemies of her human partner and her home... she would have no regrets if she had to murder someone, whether that someone is innocent or guilty of the act.

* * *

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Prinplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Infernape)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)

(The Specter and his Absol, Winter, watch the moon to the sky)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Infernape uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The five trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru merges with Infernape, Infernape turns into Spirit-Infernape with new fiery power)

(Hikaru stands together with his eight Pokémon along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, and their Pokémon)

 **[Opening ends]**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the northern part of the Sinnoh region, it was where a cold and snowy route was as Hikaru trudged ahead with Riolu in his arms and Infernape at his side. Hareta, Brock, Ash, and Dawn followed as they struggled to keep moving, due to the blizzard making their bodies feel cold and numb at the same time.

Even when they were cloaked with snow cloaks, it seemed to be too light to make themself warm as Ash shivered a little. "Man... I can't even tell you which direction we're headed!" Ash said while shivering as Hikaru looked back.

"This is why I'm taking the lead, remember? From what I'm sensing so far, I'm pretty sure we're headed the right way." Hikaru said bitterly as Dawn shook her head with a shaky smile. "No one was going to say you're wrong, Hikaru... We just feel cold, that's all..." Dawn said, before she shivered as another cold wind hit her.

Riolu shivered and sneezed lightly, causing Hikaru to smile and hold the young Emanation Pokémon close to him. **"Mm..."** Riolu moaned as he kept shivering from the unforgivable weather he was feeling.

Hareta held himself tightly, feeling the most cold of all. "I'm... getting kind of... sleepy here... Aren't... we near the next town... yet?" Hareta asked as he struggled to keep himself awake. Trudging back to where Hareta was, the Twinleaf boy pinched his cheeks, causing the wild boy to yelp before he sheepishly smiled at being pinched.

"If you feel sleepy... then pinch yourself. That's all I can say when you're feeling cold." Hikaru said as Dawn sheepishly smiled to see the wild boy pouting for the surprise awakening. Infernape placed a hand on Hikaru's shoulder to give a reminder to move.

 **"We should keep moving, bro. I think there's a small shelter up ahead. Under the rocks, to be exact."** Infernape said as Hikaru let his eye pupils glow to let him understand. As Infernape spoke about a small shelter, the Twinleaf boy nodded to his Fire Type before he continued walking ahead.

The others followed as Dawn kept Piplup close to her chest and snow cloak to keep the Water Type warm. "I've heard that mountain weathers can be unpredictable, but this is insane!" Dawn said, while shivering.

 **"Why did we have to take the shortcut...? If we had taken the long way, then maybe we wouldn't be stuck in a rough blizzard like this..."** Piplup groaned, causing Infernape to angrily glance at the Penguin Pokémon as he yelled at him.

 **"Stop whining already! We're already cold from this blizzard, so we don't need you to add some more irritating problems into it!"** Infernape snapped, causing Piplup to glare at the Fire Type.

 **"You're one to talk! You're a Fire Type Pokémon, which has no problem going through a blizzard** **! You even have the flames as your hair!"** Piplup snapped back as the two starters looked like they were going to have a hot and cold battle, until Hikaru scolded the two, with Dawn helping him.

"That's enough, you two. Bickering over something small won't get us anywhere. Nor will it do any of us good." Hikaru said sternly. "That's right... In a situation like this, we have to stick together and get along..." Dawn said while shivering.

The two starters scoffed at each other before they turned away as Brock sheepishly took out his Town Map Guidebook to see whether if they were going to the right direction or not. "No use... Without a landmark, this guide is useless! We'll have to count on Hikaru's Aura to help us out." Brock said bitterly.

Hikaru glanced back at the Kanto breeder with a small smile as he explained the solution to the group. "Well, Infernape and I have good news for you guys. Infernape sensed a small rock shelter up ahead. So, that might be able to help us temporarily until the blizzard gets spot again." Hikaru said out loud.

The others except Hareta smiled as Ash turned to see the wild boy asleep while standing! Both he and Pikachu sweat dropped as they didn't know how the wild boy was able to walk while sleeping in a rough weather at the same time.

Soon, as Hikaru and Infernape predicted, there was a small shelter up ahead, surrounded by small rocks as the five trainers headed inside to keep themselves comfortable, only for their comfort to be negative as it was still cold inside for the group. Hikaru was able to keep his composure, thanks to Infernape keeping him warm.

Riolu was comforted as well as Dawn took out a Pokéball to call Buneary out. "So cold... Buneary, come on out..." Dawn said as the Rabbit Pokémon appeared! As she appeared, the Twinleaf girl held the Normal Type close to her and Piplup as the three snuggled with each other, each gaining little warmth from each other.

"Alright! My very own cute and hot water bottles!" Dawn said as Hikaru narrowed his eyes. Predicting that it still wouldn't be enough, he reached his right hand out to pull his girlfriend close to him and Infernape so she and her two Pokémon could share the warmth the Twinleaf boy had with his two Fighting Types.

The Twinleaf girl blushed a little at seeing her boyfriend holding her close to his chest as she notice do to see Hikaru smiling softly down at her, causing her to smile back and accept the comfortness that her boyfriend was giving off.

She laid on his chest, causing Hikaru to smile as Infernape gave a smirk, seeing how close his human brother and his girlfriend was getting along. Brock took notice and gave a small chuckle while Ash and Hareta remained oblivious to what the Twinleaf couple were really doing.

Having the idea to have more heat, Ash took out a Pokéball to send forth a familiar Fire Type Pokémon to their cold surroundings. "Hey, I know! Chimchar, I choose you!" Ash said as the Chimp Pokémon came out to help out with the warmth trouble.

Then, once Hareta gathered some small dry sticks with the Fire Type, there was enough to create a small fire, but warm enough to warm the whole group. "Now, Chimchar! Flamethrower!" Ash called as Chimchar nodded before shooting a small ember at the sticks to create a small fire for the group to warm themselves with!

At first, the five trainers and their six Pokémon were relieved for more warmth along with Infernape's head flames, but it turned out to be a naught as some part of the snow fell down, right onto the small fire!

The fire was immediately doused, surprising the group before they groaned at the loss of their small backup of warmth. Hikaru shook his head with a sigh before he gave a glance at his Fire Type partner. "Sorry, Infernape... But we're gonna need you to help us get warm here..." Hikaru said apologetically.

Riolu rubbed his eyes, waking up as Infernape smiled in understanding as Hikaru let his pupils glow to allow him to understand. **"No problem! I'll turn up the heat so that the snow won't bother us for a while!"** Infernape said with a grin as the flames on his head began to heat up, increasing the warmth in the small shelter!

The group were awed, while Chimchar was amazed to see his evolved friend making the situation warm for his fellow Pokémon friends and his human friends. Before anyone could enjoy the warmth though, Hareta blinked to hear a voice coming from outside in the blizzard!

"Hm? Hey... Do you guys hear that?" Hareta asked, catching the others' attention. Using his powers of Aura, Hikaru carefully scanned around to find something coming towards them! "Something's coming..." Hikaru said cautiously as the five Pokémon all got ready to fight, in case if it was an enemy.

But to their surprise, it was another Pokémon! It seemed to be an ice ghost spirit that looked calm and cool collected. Not only that, it was gesturing the humans and their Pokémon to come to her! **"Come over here... I can give you shelter..."** The Pokémon said as Hikaru stood up with a surprised look on his face.

"Hey, what's that?" Ash asked as Brock gave the answer. "Looks like a Froslass!" Brock said, causing Dawn to take out her Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon.

"A Froslass?" Dawn repeated as she gathered the Ghost-Ice Type's data.

 _"Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon, and an evolved form of Snorunt. It freezes its opponents to temperatures of nearly -60 degrees!"_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed, causing Hareta to shiver at the description.

"It sounds freezing just by listening to it say that..." Hareta said as Froslass kept using her gesture to get the group to come to her. **"Come over here... I can keep you warm..."** Froslass said as Hikaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"An Ice-Ghost Type keeping us warm... A likely story..." Hikaru said coldly until the blizzard suddenly died down! This startled everyone as Ash and Brock were the first ones to cry out their surprise. "Whoa! The blizzard!" Ash said in surprise.

"It's dying down!" Brock said as the five trainers turned to see a cabin right behind the Snow Land Pokémon! "A cabin!" Ash said as the others rose up, with Brock and Hikaru feeling suspicious of this. "Where did that come from?" Brock asked as Dawn and Hareta were only relieved to find a warmer shelter.

"Fantastic! It's got to be Froslass trying to help us out!" Dawn said as she and Hareta ran for the cabin first. Ash and Brock followed as Hikaru stayed behind with Infernape and Riolu near him. Still suspicious of the cabin suddenly appearing along with Froslass gesturing to come over, the Twinleaf boy gave a glance at Infernape.

"What do you think of this?" Hikaru asked as Infernape seemed to have the same thought as his human brother. **"I think it's a trap. I don't think any Froslass could bother giving us warmth, considering it's a Pokémon known to be playing tricks on those it preys on..."** Infernape said seriously.

At hearing his two brothers speak that way, Riolu frowned. **"Does this mean Froslass is a bad guy?"** Riolu asked, whimpering as Hikaru shook his head, not knowing how to put it for Riolu to understand.

"It's too early for us to be jumping into conclusions. Let's play along for now." Hikaru said as Infernape nodded in agreement, only to hear Ash calling for them. "Hey! What's keeping you, Hikaru!?" Ash cried out, as Hikaru sweat dropped to see his four friends probably enjoying their stay at the cabin.

Left with no choice but to follow, the Twinleaf boy trudged to the cabin with Riolu in his arms and Infernape at his side.

Surprisingly, the cabin inside seemed to be real as it was warm inside! The others were relaxing as Froslass provided the four with five warm-looking bowls soup! "Froslass, thanks so much!" Dawn said happily. "You saved us!" Brock said as Hikaru joined his four friends.

By the time he and his two Fighting Types joined in, the Snow Land Pokemon gave him a bowl of soup to enjoy! Reluctant to take it, the Twinleaf boy took it as the four began to enjoy their warm meal. "Thanks, Froslass!" Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Hareta called together as they took a sip and taste of their warm soup.

Saying nothing, Hikaru followed along as the soup surprisingly tasted good! "That's good...!" Hareta said with a dreamy look on his face. "It warms your body from inside out!" Brock said with a chuckle as Hikaru gulped.

"Yeah... It does taste great..." Hikaru said as the pupils in his eyes died down, as they stopped glowing. Riolu was already enjoying the warmth in the cabin, as Infernape sat next to Chimchar, with Riolu on his lap! The Flame Pokémon was being cautious of the Ice-Ghost Type, preparing to face of what could come.

Then, Froslass seemed to have prepared a warm bath for the Pokémon to take! Seeing this, Hareta sighed with a smile. "I think that warm bath is for the Pokémon to keep themselves warm!" Hareta said as Piplup called for Dawn, wanting to go first.

"Pip Piplup! Pip Pip Piplup!" Piplup said as Dawn giggled. "Alright, Piplup! You can go first!" Dawn said as the Penguin Pokémon jumped in! Riolu watched with envy to see Piplup having all the warm fun as he got out of Infernape's arms to join the Water Type inside, much to the Flame Pokémon's surprise.

"In!?" "Riolu!?" Both Infernape and Hikaru cried out in surprise as the two Pokémon seemed to be having fun until they were suddenly frozen! The two Pokémon were trapped separately in two pairs of ice blocks, causing Hikaru to drop his soup, which turned into shaved ices!

The others were shocked as they turned to see themselves inside an ice cave! "Wh-What's going on!?" Ash said in surprise as Brock frowned to see where they were. "It's not a cabin! It's an ice cave!" Brock said as Dawn noticed the shaved ices she and the others were eating, except for Hikaru.

"Ah! This isn't soup! It's shaved ice!" Dawn shrieked as the others threw their shaved iced away in surprise. "Whoa! You're right! And it's cold already again..." Hareta said as he shivered from the warm disappearing, which became cold again!

"Aw... I'm back to freezing..." He, Ash, and Dawn groaned together as Ash began to ask.

"But, how could we have thought this place was a cabin!?" Ash said while shivering as Hikaru made the answer, in a harsh way, the pupils in his eyes glowed green and yellow as he glared at the Snow Land Pokémon.

"We were tricked by Froslass, who used her hallucinations to make us believe we were in a warm place!" Hikaru said as Froslass narrowed her eyes to see the eyes of Hikaru. **"Hmph... I should've expected no less from a young Aura Guardian..."** Froslass said coldly as the others stood up in surprise.

"You're kidding!" Ash said in disbelief as the Twinleaf girl pulled Hikaru's right arm to her, with Buneary on her left shoulder. "But, why would it do that!?" Dawn said in surprise.

"Whatever the reason, it must have needed to bring us here in the first place!" Brock said as Ash stood with Chimchar, as he got ready to free both Piplup and Riolu. "We've got to save Piplup, quick! Alright, Chimchar! Use Flamethrower!" Ash called as the Chimp Pokémon tried to melt the ice in Riolu and Piplup!

But, before his attack could land, an attack slashed at the two ice blocks Riolu and Piplup were trapped in! **"Ahhh! Hey! What did you do that for!?"** Piplup snapped as tears welled up in Riolu's eyes. **"Big... brother... It's... getting cold and scary here..."** Riolu whimpered as Froslass glared at the group.

 **"Do not take another step if you want these two to live!"** Froslass said harshly as the group backed off. "An Ice Beam... I think Froslass is telling us not to go near Piplup and Riolu!" Brock said with a serious tone.

Not buying the threat, the Twinleaf boy took a step, causing Froslass to aim the Ice Beam at Riolu's face! **"Do not test me, Aura Guardian. Step away, now!"** Froslass snapped with a hiss as Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

His eyes flowed harshly as Infernape got ready to take the two Pokémon Froslass was taking hostages of. "No, Froslass... It's you who should not be testing me. Infernape!" Hikaru yelled, surprising Froslass as Infernape used his high speed to grab for Riolu as Froslass tried to attack the Flame Pokémon.

 **"Foolish ape... I said, step away-"** Froslass started to say until she noticed Riolu was missing while Piplup was a bit farther away from her! The others watched in shock as Infernape broke Riolu out of the ice as Hikaru had his **Aura Blade** out, pointing it at the Snow Land Pokémon.

 **"Tch... I was only able to get Riolu out of that mess..."** Infernape said, cursing himself for not saving Piplup as Riolu wailed, before he hugged the Flame Pokémon. **"Brother Infernape...! It was so scary!"** Riolu cried as Infernape hugged the young Emanation Pokémon back.

 **"Shhh... It's okay. You're safe now."** Infernape said as both Dawn and Hareta were amazed at the speed the rescue was. "That was... really fast." commented Hareta as Froslass hissed with anger before she enlarged her Ice Beam powers before she aimed it at the group this time!

 **"Tch... I let my guard down..."** Froslass hissed as Hikaru took another step. "If you don't want to get hurt, Froslass... Release Piplup now! Otherwise, you'll have to face the consequences..." Hikaru said harshly, startling the group as they had never heard Hikaru talk like this before, not even to a Pokémon.

 **"I will not! I will release your penguin friend of course... if you only listen and accomplish my one request."** Froslass said coldly as Hareta stepped up, blinking in confusion and worry. "What... request?" Hareta asked as Hikaru kept his blade pointed towards the Snow Land Pokémon.

Realizing Hareta is wanting to help the Ice-Ghost Pokémon, he put his weapon away as Froslass used Psychic to bring forth another Pokémon that was trapped in a block of ice! To everyone's surprise, it was Meowth!

"Meowth!?" Ash and Dawn said together in surprise as Brock frowned. "Froslass must've captured Meowth as well!" Brock said as Hikaru sighed, with his eye pupils still glowing. "I shouldn't be too surprised, considering that Team Rocket must've fallen for the trap..." Hikaru said as Meowth groaned before he regained his consciousness!

"Ugh... Check, please- Eh!? Twerps! So, you suckers must've fallen for Froslass' Trap like us!" Meowth yelped as Hikaru raised an eyebrow with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Who are you calling suckers? The only suckers I know right now are you and your two morons." Hikaru said, causing Infernape and Hareta to snicker a little as Riolu stopped wailing to see an old enemy right in front of him. "HEY!" Meowth snapped as Ash raised a question to the member of Team Rocket.

"Whoa, what were you talking about just now?" Ash asked as Meowth regained his composure before he explained. "You see, we were tracing around in the mountains and got lost in that blizzard!" Meowth said as Dawn widened her eyes.

"That's what happened to us!" Dawn said as Meowth explained his part of the story where he, Jessie, and James were lured into one of Froslass' hallucinations, the same one that the group got into.

"Then, this Froslass led us to a cabin where we could defrost and recharge!" Meowth explained as Hareta cocked his head in realization. "That's the same situation that happened to us just now!" Hareta said as Meowth continued the story.

"And while we were getting up to room temperature, we've discovered that this joint was a Froslass make miragey!" Meowth explained as Brock knew what this meant. "Wow... So, it's true!" Brock said as Meowth explained the reason why he was like this in the first place, with Jessie and James gone missing.

"Then, Froslass told me that it's been trying to find its good buddy Snorunt for the longest time! But no matter how much she looked for her buddy, she would come up empty-handed, so I'm being held hostage while Jessie and James is to go look for the little guy!" Meowth explained as Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

"So, it's like Froslass is blackmailing you? So, what if the imbeciles weren't to have found your little friend by then? What would you have done?" Hikaru asked as Froslass remained silent before she gave a cold answer.

 **"The hostage would remain with me for eternity until my Snorunt is found again."** Froslass said, shocking the young Aura Guardian and the Pokémon, as well as Hareta. **"You sneaky... That's just low!"** Infernape snapped harshly as his fists burned with fire, as his hate for Froslass grew.

 **"Call it however you like. I only want my friend back. Surely you must understand, considering you treat that little Riolu of yours dearly like a little brother. It's the same for me wanting to have Snorunt back."** Froslass said as Hikaru took a step, countering the Snow Land Pokémon's words.

"While I understand that you want your friend back safely... the way you're doing it is what no one would understand... With the current methods you're doing it, you're nothing but a dangerous and selfish Pokémon that doesn't care for others' safety unless you're satisfied with the results that only you get, while leaving someone else with nothing, but only a tiny flame of their life." Hikaru said harshly.

This shocked Froslass as she was taken aback until Dawn tried to calm Hikaru down. "Hikaru, stop! Getting angry at Froslass like this won't do us any good!" Dawn said as Hikaru glared back at her before he sighed.

Then, taking out her Pokédex, Dawn searched up for Froslass as the Pokédex explained its data about it.

 _"Snorunt, the Snow Hat Pokémon. Snorunt is said to bring such a great wealth to any home it lives in."_ Dawn's Pokédex buzzed as Froslass recovered from her mental shock to explain her request.

 **"Say whatever you like, Aura Guardian... But I have my ways of getting friends back while you have your own. If you want your friend back, you'll have to join the previous humans that are trying to find my friend. And I will keep the hostages as long as it takes unless my friend returns."** Froslass said harshly.

 **"You little-"** Infernape started to say as he got ready to attack Froslass again until Hikaru stopped him. "She's not worth your time, Infernape." Hikaru said, calming his Fire Type down, despite his protests.

"What did she say, Hikaru?" Dawn asked, as Meowth widened his eyes in surprise to hear the Twinleaf boy translating of what the Snow Land Pokémon had said to him and his friends.

"Until we find Snorunt, Piplup and Meowth will remain with her... If we don't find Snorunt... then those two stay with her for eternity." Hikaru said, causing both Hareta and Dawn to gasp in shock. "That's... just cruel..." Dawn said as Hareta bit his lips, not knowing how to argue with the Snow Land Pokemon.

But for Ash, he seemed to understand Froslass' desire for her friend's return as he easily accepted the request. "No problem!" Ash said, catching the others by surprise, causing Froslass to be surprised as well.

"You could've just told you were having a little bit of trouble. Right?" Ash said as he turned to the others. Dawn and Brock smiled back, as they knew what the Kanto trainer meant. "Right..." Dawn said as Hikaru blinked in surprise.

"You really didn't need to go through with all of this. We would've gone and looked for Snorunt anyway." Brock said as Hikaru looked back at his three friends as Hareta held his hands together, as he agreed with his other friends.

"Right... Instead of threatening or tricking us like this, you could've just asked! We're people that cared for our friends, and including Pokémon that we know nothing of!" Hareta said as Hikaru narrowed his eyes. Deciding to follow along with his friends, he let his eyes and face soften as Dawn made her request.

"If we go and look for it now, may I please have my Piplup back?" Dawn asked, earning nods from Ash, Brock, and Hareta.

While shocked to see the humans accepting her request so easily, she scoffed and shook her head, refusing to let Piplup go.

 **"Do you humans take me as a fool? I will only let your friend go until Snorunt is here. With the way you are taking it, you're just the same as the previous two humans that made the same promise to find a Snorunt for me!"** Froslass snapped as Hikaru became harsh again.

"You don't get to judge that for yourself, Froslass. How do you know we're the same as the ones that lied to you?" Hikaru snapped as Froslass narrowed her cold eyes.

 **"Do not try my patience, young Guardian. The humans I speak of did promise me to find Snorunt, only for them to try and steal Snorunt away from me! No mattter what you say or try to convince me, my resolve will stay the same! I will never let your friends go until I see Snorunt again with my own eyes."** Froslass said coldly.

This began to piss Infernape off as he glared at the Snow Land Pokémon back. **"You little... If that's how you're playing it, then you're no different than the two humans you speak of! Taking a friend of ours because you want to see your own friend back... is making you no different from-"** Infernape started to argue until Froslass interrupted him.

 **"I will not hear any more of your annoying bickering, foolish ape! My resolve will never change!"** Froslass snapped as Ash, Dawn, Hareta, and Brock watched in worry to see Hikaru and Infernape arguing with the Snow Land Pokémon, which seems to be heating up, as Dawn stepped up.

"What did Froslass say? It didn't seem like she was planning to let Piplup go..." Dawn said in worry as Hareta have the answer this time with a sad look on his face.

"She isn't. You're right... There were two other people that promised her the same thing, but was tricked when those two humans tried to capture Snorunt instead of bringing him to her... That's why she's refusing to trust us right now." Hareta said as Meowth widened his eyes at the wild boy this time.

He was seeing two twerps understanding Pokémon language now! The question to him was how they were able to do that.

At hearing the reason for the refusal, Ash, Dawn, and Brock now understood as they gave pitiful faces to the Snow Land Pokémon. "I get it..." Ash said as Dawn tried to reason with the Ice-Ghost Type. "The thing is... Not every person is bad like that..." Dawn said as Hikaru shook his head with a sigh.

"It's no use. Her method of giving Piplup back won't change. The only way we have to save Piplup is to find Snorunt and bring it to her." Hikaru said as this caused the others to frown, as they looked at Froslass to see her giving them a cold stare, showing that the Twinleaf boy's words were proven to be true.

Infernape kept his glare at the Snow Land Pokémon while Riolu, Pikachu, and Chimchar gave worried looks to each other until Ash made his decision to gain Froslass' trust. "Wait, I got it! We'll just bring Snorunt back here no matter what!" Ash said, catching both Froslass and Hikaru by surprise.

Letting his pupils glow stop, the Twinleaf boy listened as his friends agreed to what Ash said. "So you just wait here!" Brock said as the Twinleaf girl looked at her trapped a Water Type with promising smile on her face.

"Piplup! No need to worry! Because we'll be right back!" Dawn said as Piplup nodded, trusting his trainer to do the right thing and bring the Ice Type back here to its ghostly friend. Hareta then gave Froslass a gentle smile, placing a hand over his heart.

"We'll prove to you that while some people may be bad, we can show you that not all of them is bad as you think!" Hareta said with a small grin, looking like to be promising as Hikaru sighed. "Alright... I guess we can go with that. Infernape?" Hikaru said before turning to the Flame Pokémon.

Reluctantly nodding in both agreement and understanding, the Flame Pokémon understood the new task they would have to do to get Piplup back as the group walked out of the ice cave, leaving the trapped Meowth and Piplup behind.

"Hey! If you twerps see Jessie and James, you tell them I'm hanging in here and chilling out!" Meowth said before the group left completely. As he said that, the ice block he was trapped in toppled over, causing Meowth to fall onto his face!

"Ah! Come on, somebody help me up! I'm not some ice cube! I'm major, you know!" Meowth complained as Piplup began to argue with the Team Rocket member, as Froslass narrowed her eyes. Still having doubt for the humans, along with the Aura Guardian, Froslass kept a cautious expression on her face.

 **Meanwhile...**

With the task of searching for a Snorunt, the group spread out to find the Ice Type Pokémon. "Hey, Snorunt!" "Snorunt! Where are you!?" Ash and Dawn cried out together as Hikaru and Hareta searched in the other direction together.

"If you can hear us, please answer! Froslass is waiting for you to come back!" Hareta cried out loud as Hikaru let his pupils glow again. But, at the strain of using the power too much, Hikaru started to wobble a little as the focus of the Aura started to strain a little, which caught Infernape's attention.

"N-Ngh..." Hikaru groaned as Infernape caught him, as Riolu watched in worry. **"Big brother? Are you alright? You look kind of... weak right now..."** Riolu said in worry as the young Aura Guardian shook his head, grumbling for the side effect he felt from the overuse of his Aura powers.

"I'm... fine..." Hikaru said with a struggle as Infernape narrowed his eyes. **"No you're not, bro. You need to lay off of using Aura for a while. If you keep this up with you getting hurt like this... Who knows what could happen to you!?"** Infernape said out loud, catching the Twinleaf boy by surprise.

"Heh... I didn't expect for you to overreact like that..." Hikaru said teasingly as Infernape blinked in surprise before he grumbled under his breath. "But... Thanks for the warning anyway... I'll try to limit my use of the Aura, Infernape." Hikaru said weakly.

Unsure of whether to believe Hikaru will be careful or not, the Flame Pokémon reluctantly nodded as Togetic and Staravia both arrived from their search together! "Hey, Staravia! Any sign of Snorunt?" Ash asked, to which Staravia shook his head with a sigh.

 **"No... Nothing for me, Ash."** Staravia said as Togetic sighed, feeling disappointed in herself.

 **"Ditto for me, too..."** Togetic said as Hikaru frowned before he sighed.

"Alright... Thanks for trying right now... Can you next head for that part of the snowy area?" Hikaru asked as Togetic sweetly smiled before she nodded in understanding. **"I'll do the best that I can, Hikaru!"** Togetic said sweetly as she flew off, causing Ash to get Staravia to follow Togetic.

"Staravia! Follow Togetic and try looking around over there with her!" Ash called out as Staravia nodded before he followed his aerial companion. "Thank you! Let us all know on what you both find!" Ash cried out as Hikaru shook his head, before he bit his lips.

He couldn't sense Snorunt anywhere in this area, which could mean that the little Ice Type could be located somewhere else. But due to the earlier strain he had with his powers, it wasn't going to be easy using them to find Froslass' lost friend.

Soon, as little time passed by, Hikaru turned his power down to keep himself from being exhausted as he first noticed both Togetic and Staravia coming to their way! "Toge Toge!" "Staravia!" The two cried out together as Ash made the first question for the two.

"Did you guys find Snorunt?" Ash asked, to which the Flying Types nodded at! "That's great! Snorunt should be close to us!" Hareta said eagerly as he ran ahead, causing the others to run after the wild boy. "Hareta! Hey! Wait up!" Hikaru grunted as he led the others to where Hareta was running to.

While they followed Staravia, the group soon realized on what they were running in as Ash frowned. "Man... This forest sure is thick..." Ash grumbled as the five trainers kept running! But suddenly, with Hareta taking the lead, the group suddenly crashed into another group running by!

Everyone yelled in surprise as they all fell to the ground before they recovered to see who they had ran into! It was Team Rocket, without Meowth! The two groups yelled in surprise before they pointed at each other.

"Hey! It's Team Rocket!" "Hey! It's the twerps!" The two groups called out together as they jumped back to confront each other about their similar goals to find Snorunt. "Did you find it!?" Dawn asked as Jessie glared at her.

"What are you talking about, twerpette!?" Jessie snapped back as James demanded the group to shoo. "Be a critic at someone else's watch! We've got no time for games!" James snapped as Carnivine gave a hiss, agreeing with his trainer, until Hareta stepped up with a determined look on his face.

"Speak for yourselves! We're trying to find Snorunt like you weirdos, too!" Hareta cried out, causing Jessie to steam a little at the wild boy referring to them as weirdos until she calmed down a little by as she stiffly explained their part of the mission.

"We're on a mission to find an estranged Snorunt so we can thaw and reinstall Meowth on the double!" Jessie snapped as Dawn said their part of the story for their reason of the search, too. "We already know that! Piplup has also been captured by the Froslass, like with Meowth!" Dawn cried out, catching James' attention.

"Hm? Then, that must mean you must've fallen for Froslass' warm and cozy cabin illusion as we did!" James said in realization as Hikaru narrowed his eyes with a not impressed look on his face. "Took you imbeciles that long to figure it out..." Hikaru said as Brock stepped up, with a suggestion that would be against the evil trio's wishes.

"You're right! Which means that we have no time to argue! I suggest that we all declare a temporary ceasefire so that we can work together to save both Piplup and Meowth!" Brock suggested as Hareta complained with the idea.

"You mean we have to team up with the weirdos? They're bad guys, Brock, aren't they? They could betray us at any time when they have the time once we do find Snorunt..." whined Hareta as Jessie shrieked at the wild boy for his continuous mentioning of calling her and her teammates weirdoes.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEIRDOES, YOU SHRIMPY LITTLE TWERP!?" Jessie shrieked as Carnivine, Wobbuffet, and James all had to hold her back to keep her from lashing out at her enemies, as James agreed with the ceasefire idea.

"Fine! We can all be at each other's throats later. Jess... The most important thing right now is to defrost Meowth! I concur with your idea!" James said as Hikaru raised an eyebrow before he gave a sigh.

"At least someone is cool with the idea..." Hikaru said as Ash nodded with a grin. "It's a deal! I almost forgot! Meowth had a message for you both!" Ash said as Dawn explained the message with a small smile and a giggle.

"'If you twerps see Jessie and James, you tell them I'm hanging in here and chilling out'!" Dawn said as she imitated Meowth's face as Hikaru sweat dropped at her girlfriend making an imitation attempt. "Star! Star!" "Toge Toge!" The two Flying Types cried out, catching everyone's attention.

"Sorry, you guys! You both said that Snorunt was over there, right?" Ash said as the two Flying Types nodded together before they gestured to where the little Ice Type was.

"Alright... If that's the case, then we'll corner and find Snorunt on the left side of the forest!" Hareta said as James realized what this meant for his side of the search. "Which leaves our gang to pursue the left!" James said as Dawn and Hikaru nodded together. "Then, that settles it." Hikaru said as everyone ran in different directions to corner Snorunt.

Using his Aura to help the others guide to where Snorunt was, they managed to find the Ice Type first as Ash tried to call for the runaway Snorunt, who seemed startled with their sudden appearance. "Snorunt! Hold on!" Ash said as Snorunt tried to run away, as it was freaked out by seeing the humans and stranger Pokémon!

 **"Yikes! Get away from me, you weird strangers!"** Snorunt shrieked until Team Rocket cornered Snorunt on the other side.

"Relax! Your jogging days are done!" Jessie said with a smirk as James added his words to the mix. "Covering the bases sure made some perks!" James said as Snorunt frantically looked at both sides before it realized it was trapped.

"Look, Snorunt! Everything's fine! You see, it's not like we're catching you or anything that's bad!" Ash said as Snorunt blinked in surprise as both Brock and Dawn tried to explain the reason for them finding the little Ice Type.

"We want you to come home with us and see Froslass!" Brock said as Dawn added the worrying part for the little Ice Type to hear. "Froslass is so worried about you!" Dawn said innocently as the evil trio added their words to the mix to convince the Ice Type to come with them without any trouble.

"Worried sick!" "All we want you to do is to partake in a Pokémon reunion!" Jessie and James explained together as Snorunt looked at both sides nervously, not knowing which side to trust as Hikaru noticed the trouble Snorunt was having.

But before he could try to speak to Snorunt, he felt something coming to their way! He rapidly turned his eyes to see a Hyper Beam and a Blizzard attack aiming towards them! "EVERYONE! HIT THE DECK!" Hikaru yelled out loud, catching everyone's attention as they all yelled in surprise to see the two attacks exploding right in front of them!

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Magical Leaf, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 24: Blaze Through! Go! Spirit-Infernape!**

 **Chapter 25: Noodles and a Full Battle Served!**

 **Chapter 26: Hareta's Spirit! A Tough Wild Rival!**

 **Chapter 27:** **The Flight Battle for the Ring!**

 **Chapter 28: The Jubilant Feeling! Shine Through!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: What's that Glalie doing to that Snorunt!? So, it's not Snorunt's friend after all!?

Poacher 1: We're taking Snorunt here to a black market! These things sell for quite a high price here!

Hareta: You can't do that! Snorunt has to go back to his friend! With Froslass here and now!

Poacher 2: You brats think you can stop us!? You all don't stand a chance! Attack them, Glalie!

Dawn: It's no good! Even if we outnumber them, they can knock us all down even when alone!

Hikaru: Infernape... Let's do this. We'll show them what their punishment is for Pokémon poaching and abuse!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Hikaru and the others encounter Froslass, who keeps Piplup and Meowth hostage

\- The group works together with Team Rocket to find Snorunt, Froslass' friend

\- The Specter arrives near Twinleaf Town to meet Hinata


	24. Blaze Through! Go! Spirit-Infernape!

**Chapter 24: Blaze Through! Go! Spirit-Infernape!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the Specter was on his way to Twinleaf Town to speak to Hikaru's mother, Hinata about the connections between her husband and her son as he plans to find out whether Hikaru will be an enemy or an ally to fight against Team Galactic, especially against Yamato, as he is the second-in-command of the group.

Meanwhile, on the route to Snowpoint City, the group gets trapped in a harsh blizzard, only to be saved by a Froslass, who tricks the group into helping her, after taking both Meowth and Piplup hostage! Accepting the Snow Land Pokémon's request to find her friend, Snorunt, the group heads out to find the little Ice Type.

While doing so, they ran into Team Rocket, as they were forced to do Froslass' request as well. When Staravia and Togetic spots the Ice Type, the two groups confront the scared Snorunt until they were suddenly attacked out of nowhere by two unknown Pokémon!

* * *

Hinata was panting hard as she laid on her bed her face covered with sweat and with her right hand on her stomach. All she felt from her stomach was pain, which she gained ever since she had that last talk with her son about his father's true self and nature.

She hadn't heard from him ever since as she discovered that he had been trying to contact him for a while after a few weeks had passed. But she wasn't able to reconcile with her son as she has gained the stomach pains after her son berated her for all the lies she had told him before he had started on his journey.

 _"This is... Ngh... If feels like... it's wanting to come out..."_ Hinata thought painfully as she felt another pain from her stomach. She rubbed her stomach with care, as she tried to calm the thing that was inside her. Before she could think even more, she heard the house doorbell ring from outside, catching her by surprise.

"H-Huh? Who... could... that... be...?" Hinata asked herself as she tried to stand up, only for the pains in her stomach to stop her from moving. "UGH! ARGH!" Hinata shrieked out loud as she fell on the ground on her back, unable to move any longer.

Her Pokémon and trusted partner, Espeon, ran into the room in surprise as she ran to Hinata in worry. "Es!? Espeon!?" Espeon cried out as she tried to lift her back to bed with Psychic, only for Hinata to grunt in pain, causing the Psychic Type to panic and be worried that she's only hurting her Trainer instead.

Outside of the front door, the Specter heard a crash from inside as he widened his maroon-red eyes. Winter also heard the sound and felt worried as she pushed her face into the door, only for it to open! He quietly took out his Liberty gun to prepare himself if he and Winter were to be ambushed by someone or something

The Specter widened his eyes as he realized, with Winter's guidance, that the door was unlocked as he quietly headed inside to see what had made the noise. As he walked across the house to find himself in the living room, he heard the grunting noise getting louder as he quietly crept up to the room where the grunting was coming from.

As he reached the room, he grew shocked to see a woman in her nightgown, lying on the floor as she looked injured from something with a worried Espeon right next to her. "Ma'am!? What happened!? Are you alright!?" The Specter yelled as this was the first thing that came to his mind.

Espeon turned in surprise as she glared at the boy and Absol until she realized that they came to help her human friend. The Specter motioned Winter to help him and Espeon as he and his Disaster Pokémon helped Espeon put the woman, Hinata, back to her bed where she was resting before she fell down.

Once Hinata was at peace while lying down, she opened her eyes to see a teenager that seemed to be a part of the military of some sort. Espeon smiled in relief to see her okay again as Hinata smiled at her Psychic Type before she weakly questioned the boy.

"Who... are you? And how did you get in?" Hinata asked as she grew suspicious with the boy already. Espeon turned her eyes back to the Specter and his Disaster Pokémon as the Specter smiled softly before he explained and introduced himself.

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Lamentation)**

"My name is Cheveyo Maddox, Mrs. Platinum. I heard a crash and found the door unlocked so I went in to check if anyone was hurt. I apologize for the intrusion." said the Specter, now known as Cheveyo, in a polite tone, catching Hinata by suprise.

"Maddox? You're a part of that mafia?! I've heard the rumors about you people, the horrible things you've done..." Hinata said weakly. Cheveyo shook his head. "I see, you think that my father still rules over my family." said Cheveyo, leaving Hinata confused.

"Mrs. Platinum, I have changed the Maddox mafia from its criminal ways to help the people instead." Cheveyo explained as Hinata frowned before she turned her head to the window. "Why did you help me, Cheveyo? And why... are you here in the first place?" Hinata asked softly as the leader of the Maddox family sighed before he scratched his cheek to explain his situation.

"I'm here... to speak about your husband and son: Yamato and Hikaru Platinum." Cheveyo said, catching the mother of Hikaru by surprise as she knew that this meant questioning.

"What do you want with them?" Hinata said darkly as Cheveyo shook his head before he explained.

"It's nothing bad, Miss. I just... want to know about them since I've met the both of them once." said Cheveyo, as he leaned back into the chair he sat on. Hinata was surprised by this. "You met them both? When was this?" asked Hinata, a bit of worry for her husband and son.

"You see... I had met your husband a few years ago when Team Galactic had attempted to challenge my family's power by attacking our home. Your son, however, was a much better encounter as I had the honor of fighting alongside him against Team Galactic on Iron Island." Cheveyo said.

Hinata couldn't show her surprise as she realized this meant her son was getting involved with the Team Galactic problems, which meant he would be facing his sadistic father should he be too involved.

"Why... do you want to know about them? If it's related to something dangerous, then I won't answer to such a thing..." Hinata said as she weakly glared at the leader of the Maddox family, who kept his soft smile towards her.

"Like I said... it's nothing bad. It's about your son's powers." Cheveyo said, catching Hinata by surprise. "His... powers? What do you mean by that?" Hinata asked as the leader of then Maddox family scratched the back of his head, realizing that she wasn't joking when she had asked.

"So you don't know anything about Hikaru being an Aura Guardian, huh..." Cheveyo said, catching Hinata by surprise again. Her eyes then softened before tears welled in her eyes. "So... he finally discovered his powers that he achieved from his father..." Hinata said while sobbing, leaving Espeon to be worried.

"Esp... Espeon." Espeon said, licking her cheek as Cheveyo frowned at the sight of an innocent woman crying. "Finally discovered? What are you trying to say, Mrs. Platinum?" Cheveyo asked as Hinata slowly ceased her crying before she explained from the beginning, with her eyes being a little red from crying.

"You see, Cheveyo... It all started... when I had met Hikaru's father, my husband, Yamato, before our son was born." Hinata said as Cheveyo listened, with Winter and Espeon listening as well.

 **(End OST)**

 **Meanwhile, back at the snowy forest...**

The blast from the Blizzard and Hyper Beam knocked the six trainers and the evil trio down as they groaned to turn and see what had attacked them all of a sudden! Snorunt slowly recovered to see who the culprits were. Out of the smoke came two giant Ice Type Pokémon!

One was a Mamoswine, while the other looked like a floating angry ice face! "What the... Hey, is that...?" Hikaru started as Brock knew what the Pokémon was, next to Mamoswine. "It's a Glalie!" Brock said as Hareta took out his Pokédex to scan the Face Pokémon. "Glalie..?" Hareta repeated in confusion.

 _"Glalie, the Face Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snorunt. Glalie protects itself by creating ice armor from airborne moisture."_ Hareta's Pokédex buzzed as everyone stood up to see both Mamoswine Glalie staring at the scared Snorunt as Ash raised a question for the the two giant Ice Types.

"Hey, I wonder if both Mamoswine and Glalie are friends with Snorunt..." Ash started to say until the two Ice Types glared at the trainers and Team Rocket, causing Hikaru to brace himself as he made the answer for the Kanto trainer. "I don't think so. Brace yourselves!" Hikaru called as the others widened their eyes in surprise.

Just like before, the two Ice Types shot Hyper Beam and Blizzard at the group, causing Hikaru to use his powers to create an Aura barrier! It managed to block the two attacks from reaching him and his friends as the shield was also large enough to protect Team Rocket as well, much to their surprise.

"Hey! Why would Glalie and Mamoswine attack us right out of nowhere!?" Dawn gasped as Hikaru shut the barrier down, while feeling exhausted already from the amount of power it took to create the Aura barrier.

"They're not here to make friends or do anything that's nice. They're here to take Snorunt with them! That's why they suddenly made their attacks on us!" Hikaru said while panting as this shocked the others. They watched to see Glalie using Leer at the poor Snorunt, causing the little Ice Type to shriek before he shivered in fear.

"Oh no... Glalie just used Leer on poor Snorunt, causing him to look weak! That's adding to the point that those two aren't friends, but enemies of Snorunt!" Hareta said in worry as Glalie picked up Snorunt on its head and began to float off, with Mamoswine following behind!

The group got up to see the Ice Types getting away as the Twinleaf girl felt worried for the little Ice Type. "Oh no... Where are those two taking Snorunt now?" Dawn asked as Ash prepared to follow the two. "Glalie! Mamoswine! Wait!" **"Stop right there!"** Ash and Pikachu cried together as they ran after the two Ice Types.

At seeing the Kanto trainer and Pikachu run after the Ice Types, Hikaru followed suit, with Riolu in his arms and Infernape at his side. "I've got a bad feeling about this..." Hikaru said while in pain as Infernape narrowed his eyes.

 **"You're not the only one, bro. Everyone should be feeling the same thing right now..."** Infernape said as Riolu shivered. **"Their auras... they're dark... Dark as a bottomless hole..."** Riolu said while shivering, catching both Hikaru and Infernape by surprise as they picked up the pace to catch up to the two.

As the group and Team Rocket ran after the two Ice Types, Ash and Hareta tried to call out for the two to make them stop and talk. "Glalie!" "Mamoswine! Please stop this, you guys!" Ash and Hareta yelled together as Jessie prepared the offensive method by calling to James and Carnivine!

"James! Do something!" Jessie shrieked as James was already onto it!

"Carnivine! Use Bullet Seed!" James cried as the Grass Type did so, blasting both Mamoswine and Glalie by surprise! The two Ice Types grunted in pain as Ash took this chance to call for Chimchar to save the little Ice Type.

"Alright, Chimchar! You've got to go and help Snorunt!" Ash called as Hareta took out a Pokéball. "Onix, you help Chimchar as well!" Hareta cried out as the Rock Snake Pokémon appeared, allowing Chimchar to jump on top of his head!

Then, with the timing done perfectly, Onix used Slam on Mamoswine while Chimchar used Scratch on Glalie multiple times! While the Ice Types were dealt with some damage, Dawn threw Buneary in the air to continue on with the assaults. "Alright, Buneary! Use Ice Beam on Mamoswine!" Dawn cried out.

At the call, Buneary shot an Ice Beam, only for Mamoswine to use Blizzard to negate Ice Beam! Then, with the attack countered, Mamoswine blasted Onix away with another Blizzard attack! Glalie followed suit by using Hyper Beam on both Chimchar and Buneary!

"On no! Onix!" "Chimchar, no!" "Buneary!" The three young trainers cried out as two snowmobiles came into view to see the situation going on. Riding on the two were two shady looking men, with one of their snowmobiles carrying a cage behind him!

"What's going on!? What are you all doing to my Glalie!" The first man snapped in annoyance. "And what are you brats doing with my Mamoswine?!" The second man cried out, catching everyone's surprise as Hikaru narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"You should be asking your Pokémon that! They were the ones attacking us and taking Snorunt away at the same time!" Hikaru snapped as the first man laughed at the response as he gave a dark smirk to the six trainers and the evil trio.

"Well, of course they would attack you and take Snorunt. We're the ones that ordered them to do so should anyone get in our way!" The second poacher said with a smirk, leaving the others by surprise as they all knew what this could mean. "Your orders?" Brock repeated in surprise as James felt the same thing.

"But why!?" He asked as the first man took a sheet of paper that seemed to be from some sort of a black market! "Ha! It's a no-brainer! Look! Snorunt always fetch top dollar on the Pokémon black market!" The first poacher explained as both Hareta and Ash widened their eyes in shock.

"Pokémon black market!?" Ash said in disbelief as Hareta clenched his fists. "Then, that must mean... you two are those Pokémon poachers, aren't you!?" Hareta snapped angrily as the two chuckled together as the first confirmed his answer.

"Guilty as charged. You see, legend has it that a Snorunt will make you rich! So plenty of people want them!" The first poacher said as Hareta stepped up, steamed with anger as Onix stood besides him, feeling angered as well. "When you say, plenty of people, I'm thinking it's just you two and those other poachers!" Hareta snapped back.

The second poacher raised an eyebrow in amusement as he gave a warning to the wild boy.

"Watch your mouth, you little brat. Otherwise, you'll see what'll happen should anyone get in our way. We did happen to catch one of the Snorunt the other day... until the little rat got away when we were planning to sell it to the Maddox's black market! Just imagine how rich we'll be by selling it to them!" The second poacher explained.

"Maddox...? What are you guys talking about!?" Hikaru snapped as the second poacher smirked before he answered briefly.

"I'm talking about a criminal organization that had done horrible deeds to the people and Pokémon of the Sinnoh region! There's been rumors that a kid was taking over the place, wanting to change it and all... but so far... it's been nothing but the same for that criminal organization!" The second poacher explained.

Jessie and James blinked in surprise together as Jessie frowned in confusion, as she felt as though she heard the name before.

"Maddox? I remember hearing that name from the boss..." Jessie said as James seemed to understand what Jessie was saying as well.

"As do I... He mentioned about it before when we arrived in the Sinnoh region... to be aware of the Maddox mafia, or they will prove to be nothing but twerpish trouble." James said as the six trainers all looked at the evil duo in surprise to see that they know something that the group doesn't know!

The first poacher got his hand on the Snorunt, who shivered with a tremendous amount of fear as the group and Team Rocket gasped to see how the two were treating Snorunt right now.

"You got that right! You kids didn't think we would let it go like this again, did you?" The first poached asked as he dumped the little Ice Type into the cage! "Stop this right now!" Ash snapped as Dawn got ready to fight if she needed to. "Let Snorunt go right now!" She snapped as the two poachers laughed.

"Sorry! Finders keepers and losers weepers! Now, stay out of our way!" The first poacher hissed as he locked the cage, causing the group to soon realize what Froslass meant about the two humans that broke their promise to her.

"I'll bet when Froslass was telling us that someone was taking away Snorunt by force, it was you two that Froslass was talking about, wasn't it!?" Dawn sapped as Hikaru shook his head with annoyance, as his pupils glowed again.

"There's no doubt about it. With the way you're treating Snorunt and getting your Pokémon to attack us, it's no-brainer that you two are the culprits of this mess!" Hikaru said dangerously as the second poacher spit his cigarette out, as he got ready to fight with Mamoswine at his side.

"Oh? What are you brats planning to do about it, then?" The second poacher asked in amusement as Ash made the answer.

"We're going to stop the two of you, of course! Your Pokémon poaching days are over!" Ash snapped as Hareta and Onix got ready to fight. "Give Snorunt back so we can make this go the easy way!" Hareta snapped as Jessie and James agreed with their young enemies.

"Meowth will thank you for it, jerk!" Jessie snapped as James joined in with the insult game. "That will be a first!" He said as Ash took another step forward. "We're taking it back to Snorunt right now!" Ash snapped as the two poachers laughed at the threats they were given.

"You're dreaming, punks! Glalie, use Hyper Beam, quick!" The first yelled as his Face Pokémon launched the powerful attack towards its enemies! "Instead of the easy way, we choose the hard way, brats! Mamoswine, use Blizzard!" The second poacher yelled as his mammoth-looking Pokémon shot the cold attack, joining forces with Hyper Beam!

"Chimchar, use Flamethrower, quick!" Ash yelled as Chimchar blasted the attack towards Hyper Beam as Hareta confronted Mamoswine with Onix! "Now, Onix! Use DragonBreath on the Blizzard attack!" Hareta cried out loud.

At the call from his young human friend, Onix blasted a paralyzing breath towards the blizzard, causing the two attacks to cancel each other out! The same went for the Hyper Beam and the Flamethrower as Glalie came out of the smoke for another attack as the first poacher made the call.

"Now, use Leer!" The first poacher yelled as red eyes stung Chimchar emotionally as he whimpered a bit with fear as Buneary got ready to hop in and fight!

"Buneary, use Dizzy Punch, go!" Dawn yelled as Buneary assisted Chimchar in the fight, only for the poacher to see right through it!

"Use Protect, now!" The poacher called as a barrier defended Glalie from the Dizzy Punch attack, causing Dawn to grit her teeth with frustration that nothing was working at the moment!

"Now, use Hyper Beam!" The first yelled as the close range attack did the mark! Buneary screamed as she was blasted away by the direct hit! "No! Buneary!" Dawn gasped as Jessie and James joined in with the fight.

"Quick, Carnivine! Use Vine Whip!" "Yanmega, use Sonicboom, now!" James and Jessie cried out as their Pokémon launched their attacks to trap Glalie! However, with the speed Glalie had, the Face Pokémon easily dodged the incoming attacks as the poacher scoffed with the resistance his opponents were giving off.

"Now, use Hyper Beam!" The first poacher cried out as Carnivine and Yanmega also became victims from the Hyper Beam attack! "They can't lick you! Carnivine, use Bullet Seed!" James snapped as the encouragement woke Carnivine up, allowing it to shoot more Bullet Seeds at Glalie!

Once again, the poacher was ready to counter as he scoffed at the resistance again. "Glalie, Protect! Then, use Gyro Ball!" The first poacher cried out as the barrier blocked Bullet Seed this time, as it spun this time! The Steel Type attack bashed both Carnivine and Yanmega away!

They bashed into the evil trio, defeating them in battle as Hikaru shook his head with annoyance.

"Are you guys that useless!? Infernape, help Onix with Flamethrower!" Hikaru yelled as the Flame Pokémon blasted the flames at Mamoswine! The Twin Tusk Pokémon grunted in pain, as the second poacher whistled in amusement.

"Now that's what I call hot... NOT! Mamoswine, show that dirty monkey and that stone snake on how you really battle! Use Take Down!" The second poacher yelled as Mamoswine used its tusks to slam Infernape away! It hit the Flame Pokémon right into his chest and stomach, causing the Fire Type to screech in pain as he skidded back.

 **"ARGH! That hit hard...!"** grunted Infernape as Mamoswine wasn't impressed with the battling Infernape was giving off. **"What's wrong? Is that all you've got!?"** Mamoswine roared in challenge as Infernape gritted his teeth with anger.

Riolu widened his eyes in worry as he watched to see his two brothers fighting hard against the bad guys, as Infernape turned to Hikaru, who nodded back in response. "That's not all we have to show! Infernape, knock them down with Close Combat!" Hikaru cried out loud.

"Onix, you use Double-Edge!" Hareta yelled as both Pokémon charged towards Mamoswine, as the poacher narrowed his eyes before he called for the move. "Dodge with Hail!" The second poacher cried out as fading copies of Mamoswine surrounded both Infernape and Onix as the blizzard blew in again!

"What!?" "Which one's the real one!?" Both Hikaru and Hareta said in surprise as Hikaru tried to search for the real one with his Aura, as his timing came too late! "I got you now, brats! Mamoswine, Blizzard!" The second poacher yelled as Mamoswine surprised the two opponents by revealing himself!

He used a close range Blizzard attack, blasting both Infernape and Onix into the air as they slammed onto the ground, hard. While Infernape managed to get back up, Onix couldn't as the damage seemed fatal for it to keep battling again! Hareta ran over to his Rock Snake Pokémon in worry as he thanked the Rock Type for his efforts.

"Onix... Thanks for your help. Now, take a good rest." Hareta said as he glared at the second poacher with hatred as the poacher only showed his sadistic look, reminding the Twinleaf boy of his father as he remembered Yamato giving him the same sadistic face from before when they had first met face to face.

"You'll pay for that, you old geezer! Come on out, Luxio!" Hareta yelled as a Luxio with a yellow scarf wrapped around its neck growled at the poacher and Mamoswine as the poacher raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Useless! Mamoswine, hide in the blizzard, and then use Take Down this time!" The second poacher called as the Twin Tusk Pokémon used the cold blizzard to hid even himself, due to his ability, Snow Cloak, allowing him to stay hidden from its enemies as Hareta searched around hard.

"Where is it...!?" Hareta snapped as Hikaru closed his eyes to find the Aura where Mamoswine was. Luckily, he found it in time before he began to attack. "Found it! Infernape, aim Flamethrower at that direction!" Hikaru cried out.

At the call, the Flame Pokémon trusted his human brother's words and blew the flames to where the Twin Tusk Pokémon was, who was surprised to see the attack hitting him even with his ability! "What!? But how that can be!?" The second poacher yelled in surprise as Ash took his turn to attack.

"Chimchar! Quick, use Scratch!" Ash yelled as the Normal Type attack slashed Glalie away a little! "Now, Buneary! Use Bounce!" Dawn cried out as the Rabbit Pokémon pounced on Glalie multiple times, inflicting little damage as the poacher just laughed with the little damage his young opponents were doing.

"Ha! I can't lose! Now, Glalie! Use Hyper Beam!" The first poacher yelled as Hyper Beam was launched, only for it to miss! But it was right after that the poacher called for another attack! "Next, Gyro Ball!" The poacher yelled as the attack knocked Buneary away!

Chimchar managed to dodge, with the cost of losing another ally as Dawn ran over to her Ice Type. "Ah! Oh no, Buneary! Are you okay!?" Dawn asked as the Rabbit Pokémon fainted in response. At the same time, Luxio was slammed away by Mamoswine's brutal Take Down attack!

 **"AAAAAUUUGHHHH!"** Luxio screamed as he was knocked onto Hareta who caught him in worry. "Oh no! Luxio!" Hareta said as Luxio fainted by the critical hit, leaving Infernape and Hikaru to face the second poacher, while the first poacher was to face Ash and Chimchar!

"Pathetic! You all may have given us a good fight, but know this! With our powers together, there's no way you can win!" The second poacher laughed arrogantly as Hikaru's eyes glowed more, filled with both determination and with anger!

"SHUT UP! Don't talk like you've won already! This battle isn't over yet! Just save your gloating after you win!" Hikaru snapped as Infernape glared at the two Ice Types with the same feeling as well.

 **"You foolish poachers have made the Pokémon suffer enough! Now it's time for you both to pay the price!"** Infernape said harshly as Ash, Chimchar, and Pikachu were surprised to hear this, coming from both the Twinleaf boy and his Flame Pokémon!

But knowing what the two meant, Ash turned to the poachers, having determination filled up inside him! "That's right! We don't care what happens! We're taking Snorunt back from you jerks!" Ash said out loud. Pikachu and Chimchar expressed their agreements together as the poachers only smiled together in amusement.

"Ha! So you two still think you can beat my Glalie?" "And my Mamoswine? You boys have to be joking for you to say such things like that!" The two poachers taunted together as the second one made his challenge to the two.

"But... I'll admit this... I like your determination! Fire it up all the way! And once you do, we can crush the two of you with our backs turned!" The second poacher said tauntingly as Dawn and Brock glared at the man taunting their friends.

"They've crossed the line this time!" Dawn said angrily as Brock agreed with the Twinleaf girl. "Definitely..." Brock said as Hikaru and Infernape got ready to fight, with their mind and instinct synchronized together.

"Chimchar, use Dig, quick!" Ash yelled as the Chimp Pokémon dove underground to target one of his opponents as both poachers and their Ice Types looked to see where the young Fire Type had went! "Hm!? Where did it go!?" The first poacher snapped as Hikaru took this chance to attack his distracted opponents.

"Hey! Where are you two looking at!? Instead of worrying about your hidden opponent, you should be more concerned about your opponent right here! Infernape, Flame Wheel, let's go!" Hikaru cried out loud.

Screeching with battle cry, Infernape burned the two Ice Types away with Flame Wheel, while catching the two poachers by surprise. "What the hell!?" The second cursed as Chimchar popped out of the ground! "What the!?" The first snapped as Ash kept the fiery assaults going.

"Now! You use Flame Wheel, too, Chimchar!" Ash yelled as Chimchar slammed his attack at their backs, dealing a huge amount of damage to the two Ice Types! "Nice shot!" Jessie and James cried out together as Brock, Dawn, and Hareta were glad to see that the teamwork between Chimchar and Infernape was working!

"Argh! That's enough! Glalie, use Gyro Ball, let's go!" "Mamoswine, pay those brats back with Take Down!" The two poachers held out loud angrily as they had enough with the games they've been playing so far... the game they had been losing, due to the Type disadvantages they had right now.

Obeying their masters' commands, both Ice Types charged towards Infernape and Chimchar as Ash and Hikaru countered their attacks again! "Chimchar! Use Dig, then Flame Wheel again!" Ash called as Chimchar dug underground to evade Gyro Ball as Infernape jumped to dodge Take Down!

"Now's our chance! Infernape, use Flame Wheel once more!" Hikaru cried out as Infernape bashed both Mamoswine and Glalie away with his super effective attack again! Then, revealing himself from Dig, Chimchar burned the two away with his own Flame Wheel!

"No! Glalie!" "Mamoswine! Dammit!" The poachers cursed together as the frustration inside them grew. Infernape and Chimchar grinned at each other before they gave each other a high five, while the others then began to cheer for the two Fire Types, seeing that they have the double advantage against their opponents.

While the battle went on, Snorunt watched to see how the humans and their Pokémon were fighting against the bad guys hard just so that they could free him! Seeing them fight like this made Snorunt think again whether if the humans and their Pokémon were scary or not as Hikaru and Ash continued battling on.

 **Back at Hikaru's house...**

Cheveyo made Hinata a cup of warm tea along with giving her some medicine that he kept on him in case he needed them in the heat of battle as he wanted her to continue on with her story as Hinata weakly explained about her son's powers that she heard from the Specter just now as she slowly explained from the beginning.

"When I had first met Yamato... we had eyes on each other... falling in love immediately the first time we had met. And as time passed by, he confessed that he was no normal human. He was... an Aura Guardian, a human that possesses the power of the Aura from ancient times..." Hinata explained softly.

Cheveyo listened as Hinata continued on, smiling softly as she remembered the times when she had Yamato were in love with each other, way before the time her husband had completely changed.

"Yamato was always a sweet man... He cared deeply for others he called friends and family... He even cherished his own Pokémon as a family, too. It was around five years when I told him that our newborn son... Hikaru, would be coming soon. When I told him that... Yamato was excited, but nervous at the same time..." Hinata said.

Cheveyo blinked as Hinata continued on. "He was the one that named our son, Hikaru, and knew he was going to be a boy, thanks to his powers of the Aura." Hinata said as Cheveyo listened politely before he asked.

"So then, what happened to Yamato?" Cheveyo asked as Hinata had tears welled up in her eyes again as she struggled to speak, due to her not wanting to cry and the pains in her stomach.

"After Hikaru was born, Yamato was happy enough saying, 'I'm a father now!'... Our happy times continued on until a criminal... the leader of the criminal organization, Cyrus came by." Hinata said, catching both Cheveyo and Winter by surprise as Espeon frowned, remembering how this happened to her trainer and her loved one.

"They somehow managed to discover Hikaru as Yamato was told that our son would be given a great burden and destiny to take care of... So, they wanted to take Hikaru for themselves and raise him to be one of them, and to use his future Aura powers for their own gains..." Hinata said as tears flowed down from her eyes.

She weakly sobbed as she covered her eyes to keep explaining. "We didn't want our son to be taken away, so Yamato tried to convince them to leave by force and negotiation, but their eyes on Hikaru were set. They weren't planning on leaving until they get their hands on Hikaru..." Hinata said as Cheveyo widened his eyes again.

"After losing to Cyrus, Yamato tried to negotiate with them again, this time by saying that he was an Aura Guardian, and the father of our newborn child. He managed to convince them to take him instead..." Hinata said as Cheveyo frowned, before looking serious at the moment.

"Was that when... he was taken away to be a part of Team Galactic?" Cheveyo asked as Hinata weakly nodded in confirmation.

"It was... like being... *sob*... torn away from Yamato, especially since Hikaru had just came out into the world on the day his father disappeared, being taken away to make his Aura used for the criminals' gains. Unfortunately, the police couldn't find Team Galactic anymore, as they kept their tracks from being shown..." Hinata said while sobbing.

Cheveyo watched as the mother of Hikaru sobbed again, as Espeon tried to comfort her by nudging her cheek as tears began to well in the Psychic Type's eyes. Feeling a bit of pity inside him, he was about to speak until Hinata stopped crying and turned to the Specter slowly with a question of her own.

"Why... do you ask me these questions? Why do you want to know so much about my husband and my son?" Hinata asked as Cheveyo remained silent before he calmly explained his answer to the mother of Hikaru.

"I'm going to find your son and challenge him to a battle. Your story made me wonder if there is a way to bring light to your husband's heart. That's what I was planning to do with my organization now, now that my adoptive father is gone." Cheveyo said as Hinata blinked in surprise.

"The battle I'm going to challenge him is to test whether if he could be the one to bring his father back from the darkness and into the light. Our organization changed from being a mafia to a social reformer of the Sinnoh region. So, we wanted to support all the people that had their hearts taken into the darkness." Cheveyo explained.

"Social reformer...?" Hinata repeated weakly as the pains in her stomach kicked in again, causing her to grunt silently, enough to not let the Specter hear as Cheveyo continued on with his plan.

"Unlike Team Galactic, who wants to destroy the old world for the new one... I believe, that this world can change... by leaving the darkness to find the light inside their mind and heart. We managed to succeed in bringing a few corrupted ones into the light. To be quite honest... our next target was going to be your husband, Yamato." Cheveyo explained.

The explanation surprised Hinata as Cheveyo folded his arms, with a serious expression on his face.

"What... are you planning to do, then...?" Hinata asked weakly as Espeon watched the Specter carefully. Cheveyo folded his arms and gave a soft smile to the mother, with his expression looking quite mocking as well.

"I'm going to find your son, of course. My plan was to see whether your son is just like Yamato or not. But from hearing your story, I can assume he is not... which is why I wish to test your son to see if he's up for the fate that awaits him. Should he pass, we have nothing to worry about." Cheveyo said.

"And should my son fail in your so-called test...?" Hinata said as she didn't like the tone Cheveyo was giving off.

"Then it would seem that Hikaru is not able to face his fate and my family and I will need to intervene and take care of it ourselves, and pray that your son doesn't fall down his father's path." Cheveyo said as Hinata started to grow worried.

"You're not... planning on... ngh... hurting my son, are you? I've already lost Yamato before, so I don't plan on losing my son!" Hinata said out loud, before she grunted in pain as the pains in her stomach reacted to her raising her voice.

Espeom shrieked before she managed to calm her trainer down as Cheveyo noticed the lump in her stomach. Shaking his head, he tried to reassure the mother that she has nothing to worry about.

"Mrs. Platinum, I will never needlessly hurt anyone. However, I will do what I believe is necessary to keep everyone alive and well. Even if it involves a little confrontation from the two of them." Cheveyo explained.

Winter looked at her human partner, unsure of what to say as Hinata remained silent before she weakly glared at the leader of the Maddox family.

"I... have nothing more to say to you now that I've told you my past about Yamato and Hikaru... I'd like to ask you to leave... now." Hinata said as she weakly glanced at Espeon to tell her to do something. Understanding her trainer's desires, Espeon let her eyes glow to use Psychic on the two, until Cheveyo stopped her by shaking his hands in reassurance.

"Very well, we'll leave you alone, Mrs. Platinum. Thank you for the information." Cheveyo said politely as he calmly took his leave, leaving the room with Winter as Espeon kept a close eye on them.

While the Specter was out of her sight, Hinata weakly glanced at her stomach that's been giving her enough pains before Cheveyo had arrived earlier. "You're as feisty as your father and older brother, huh...?" Hinata whispered weakly as she prepared to brace herself of what's about come out of her.

Meanwhile, Cheveyo walked out of the front porch of Hikaru's house as he sighed. "So that's how Yamato was, huh...? Well, this complicates things even further..." Cheveyo said as Winter looked at him in confusion. "Ab? Absol?" Winter asked as Cheveyo smiled at his partner, as he rubbed her white furry head.

"Winter... Looks like we have quite the challenge ahead of ourselves. Hikaru is no doubt a tough battler. Our encounter at Iron Island is proof of that, but can he really do it?" Cheveyo said as Winter nodded with a smile.

Walking with her trainer back to the helicopter, she knew that she was going to take part in a tough battle against the boy that her human brother had mentioned just now, and the time when he had spoken to the boy's mother.

"Roland? Would you take us to Snowpoint City, now? I would like to meet with someone there, because that certain someone is to come by there soon." Cheveyo asked as he got inside the copter, as the pilot named Roland nodded, understanding the leader's request and concern.

"Right away, sir." Roland said as he started the helicopter to move and rise up in the air as he began to drive to the north, where Snowpoint City would be located at. While they were moving, Cheveyo rubbed his Disaster Pokémon's fur before a serious thought came to his mind.

 _"I give my word... that I will see what you kind of person you are, Hikaru Platinum."_ Cheveyo thought to himself as he remained silent for the rest of the ride.

 **Back to Hikaru and the others...**

Infernape and Chimchar kept clashing with Glalie and Mamoswine, with the two having the Type advantage against their Ice Type opponents. But the advantage on their side was finished when they tried the same combo again! That was when the poachers predicted on what moves they would do.

"Chimchar, use Dig again!" "Infernape, follow Chimchar's lead with Flame Wheel!" Both Ash and Hikaru cried out as they attempted to use their sneak and Blazing combo again! But the two poachers weren't having it as they countered their combo by separating the two Fire Types apart from each other!

"No you don't! Stop them, then use Hyper Beam!" "Mamoswine, use Take Down to stop Infernape!" The two yelled out loud.

While Glalie blocked Chimchar from going underground, Mamoswine surprisingly jumped in the air, bashing Infernape to the ground with his powerful Take Down attack! The Flame Pokémon screeched in pain while Chimchar widened his eyes to see himself blocked and blasted in the air from the Hyper Beam attack!

 **"AAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!" "AHHHHH!"** Both Infernape and Chimchar screamed as they were slammed to the ground by the two powerful attacks! "Oh no! Chimchar!" "Infernape, stay strong!" The boys cried out as the two Fire Types struggled to get up and face their opponents again, as the Ice Types began to taunt the two.

 **"We admit that you had us going there for a while... But your same old tricks won't work again!"** Mamoswine said arrogantly as Glalie prepared for another attack. **"You two burning apes might as well just sit there and let us beat you!"** Glalie said, angering both Fire Types from the taunts they're being given!

 **"Shut up! We won't lost to some old Pokémon like you creeps!"** Chimchar screeched back as Infernape stood by his little friend's side. **"That's right... Its going to take more than some weak attacks to keep us down!"** Infernape screeched silently, this time ticking the two Ice Types off!

 **"Why, you little pipsqueaks...! FINE! Then suffer as we strike you two down again!"** Mamoswine snapped as the others tried to cheer for the two Fire Types on. **"Come on, brother Infernape! You can do it!"** Riolu barked out loud from Hikaru's arms as Buneary and Pikachu tried to cheer for the two as well.

 **"Don't let them win, you guys!" "Keep on fighting! You two can win this!"** Buneary and Pikachu cried out together as Dawn and Hareta joined in with the cheering. "Yeah! You can do it, Infernape! Chimchar!" Dawn yelled as Hareta yelled even louder!

"You can't let those Ice Types get you down now!" Hareta yelled as no one noticed Froslass watching the battle! She was surprised to see the two groups of humans and their Pokémon battling the two humans that tricked her from before!

As she took a closer look around them, she noticed Snorunt watching the battle carefully inside his cage! "Heh! You boys surprised us again... We'll give you that. But the results still won't change! You brats will always be brats once we're done with you all!" The second poacher laughed out loud.

"Think before you talk, you imbeciles! Infernape, pay them back with Close Combat!" Hikaru yelled as Ash joined in to make a double attack for the opponents! "Chimchar! Help Infernape out with Scratch, let's go!" Ash cried out loud.

"Glalie! Use Protect to protect yourself and Mamoswine! Then, use Gyro Ball!" The first poacher yelled as a barrier blocked Close Combat first, despite the barrier being cracked by the blow! Infernape winced, while becoming annoyed as his fists couldn't bring the barrier down!

Not even the damage from Chimchar's Scratch was able to knock the barrier down! The hardness of the barrier caused the Chimp Pokémon to screech in pain as he was hit by Gyro Ball! He was knocked onto Infernape, who caught him before the two Fire Types were knocked back to the ground.

"Chimchar, no! You've got to get up!" "Infernape, get back to your feet!" Both Ash and Hikaru yelled together as they refused to be cornered at a time like this!

 **"Dammit... Even with us together... They're countering all our attacks fast!"** Infernape grunted as his annoyance level was growing, as Chimchar managed to get up, too. **"Still... This is for Froslass! We can't just give up and let them win now, Infernape!"** Chimchar called back, causing gen Flame Pokémon to nod in agreement.

 **"Yeah... I know... As much as I hate doing the Ghost's favor, if it's for saving Piplup and getting out of this mess... then I'll fight until the bitter end!"** Infernape said with a small smirk as the two Fire Types helped each other up!

"Chimchar, use Dig!" "Infernape, try a Flamethrower this time!" Both boys yelled together. As Chimchar tried to make a sneak attack, he was blocked by Glalie, who used Gyro Ball to send the Chimp Pokémon flying to the ground again!

For Infernape, his Flamethrower was blocked by Blizzard, followed by a Take Down, which knocked him down, the same with his Chimp Pokémon friend. As Hikaru watched his best friend get beaten up by their enemies, frustration and determination kept rising up in his body as his Aura began to grow more stronger!

"We can't... let this end! Not when we're so close to getting Snorunt back to Froslass! You idiots can try hard as much as you like! But we still won't submit to you and your poacher tricks!" Hikaru bellowed out loud as his eyes pupils became completely yellow and green!

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You punks can't win! Our Mamoswine and Glalie are unbeatable! Yet, you still want to resist us and fight!? You two really are pathetic!" The first poacher laughed as the second poacher just smirked with arrogance and overconfidence.

"Talk all you want, but Hikaru's right! We're helping Snorunt no matter what!" Ash yelled as both Infernape and Chimchar responded to their trainers' words as determination burned in their eyes, ticking both Glalie and Mamoswine as they were getting annoyed with the resistance the two Fire apes were giving.

 **"You pesky little... Just stay down!"** Mamoswine yelled as he bashed Infernape away with Take Down, following it by sealing a direct hit with Blizzard! As Infernape tried to struggle, he was hit by another Take Down attack!

 **"Just give up! You punks will never win against our strength!"** Glalie bellowed as he bashed Chimchar away with Gyro Ball! He followed it up with a Hyper Beam, then with another Gyro Ball!

Both Infernape and Chimchar yelled as they were slammed to the ground again. And just as Chimchar tried to stand, Mamoswine stomped onto his body, preventing the Chimp Pokémon from standing up! **"ARGH!"** Chimchar shrieked as Infernape and the others widened their eyes to see Chimchar being taken down again!

"Chimchar, no!" Ash yelled desperately as Infernape gritted his teeth with anger to see his friend beaten down even when he couldn't stand up! **"You brainless buffoons! Get off of him right now!"** Infernape screeched as he used a Flame Wheel without Hikaru's orders!

"Infernape...!?" Hikaru said in surprise as he watched to see Infernape being blasted by Blizzard and Hyper Beam once more! The double damage knocked the Flame Pokémon down, the damage being nearly fatal for the Fire-Fighting Type! **"AAARRGGGHHH!"** Infernape screamed as he gasped in pain.

 **"NO! Brother Infernape! Brother Hikaru! Please, do something!"** Riolu yelled desperately with tears welling up in his eyes. Chimchar opened one eye to see his best friend being brutally beaten, more than he was right now. **"Infernape... URGH!"** Chimchar started to say until Mamoswine put pressure onto his small body!

Hikaru could only watch with his face paling with fear of losing, and with anger of seeing his best friend being beaten down without mercy. He felt nothing... he heard nothing... except of hearing his Fire-Fighting Type being brutally beaten down by their enemies.

"Are we... going to lose...? And fail...?" Hikaru whispered to himself as he felt his heart beat slowly. With each beat, a dreadful feeling came into his body as he felt something trying to come out of his soul and his body.

 _"No... This can't... It can't end like this... I..._ **I WON'T LET IT**!" Hikaru thought before he yelled the last part out, surprising the others and the Pokémon, along with the poachers and their Ice Types.

"Hikaru!?" Ash said in surprise as Dawn, Hareta, and Brock watched in worry, with Dawn being worried the most. Team Rocket fearfully watched to see their enemy glowing with Aura! His **Aura Blade** inside his backpack glowed as well as the Twinleaf boy's body became surrounded by light!

"It's coming...! **Aura Guardian Mode**!" Ash said in surprise as the others took a step back. Infernape watched as his human brother glowed brightly as the fire inside the Flame Pokémon began to grow again, at the sight of seeing Hikaru changing.

 **"Hikaru's... using his... power again? Then... I can't just lie here and let those poachers win...! I... have to... fight!"** Infernape grunted to himself as he managed to stand up, even with the multiple bruises on his body! At seeing their weak opponent stand, both Glalie and Mamoswine prepared to attack again!

The pressure on Chimchar's body increased, causing the Fire Type to wince in pain again! At the sight of his good friend being held down by his enemies, the determination burned inside Infernape's body even more! With the Guardian transformation finishing, both Hikaru and Infernape said their words together at the same time!

 _ **"You imbeciles... aren't going to get away with this! You both and your subjects... /** will be punished for all the pain and suffering you've committed to the Pokémon in the past!" _Both Hikaru and Infernape yelled together as their bond synchronized with each other, causing Infernape to glow as well!

Everyone, including the poachers and their Pokémon widened their eyes in surprise, as Froslass watched in both amazement and shock, with Snorunt reacting the same, too!

As Hikaru changed into his dark outfit from the **Aura Guardian Mode** form, Infernape's body became surrounded by blue fire! Ash, Dawn, and Brock knew what this meant as this happened twice in the past. "Hikaru and Infernape... They're synchronizing with each other!" Brock grunted as the poachers were speechless on what they were seeing.

 **(Yu-Gi-Oh! ZeXal: Freed Heart)**

This form seemed a bit different than from before as Infernape's body wasn't surrounded by the fire this time. The flames on Infernape's head was this time blazing blue! His eye pupils were the same as Hikaru's. The golden linings on the cheeks were the same, along with the golden armor markings.

But attached to his back, was a flaming figure, like a flaming sword to match Hikaru's **Aura Blade**! The black spiky marking along with the red muzzle stayed, with the back of his blazing hands showing symbols that were the same as the ones from Hikaru's fingerless gloves!

They glowed along with the fire on Infernape's hands as both he and his human brother made the same battle stance to match their synchronization together. Still shocked to see the "brat" syncing with his Pokémon, they tried to attack when they had the chance.

"What's with the getup!? And your Infernape is quite different... No matter! The end results still won't change! You're still brats to be taken down! Now, Glalie! Use Hyper Beam!" The first poacher yelled as Glalie blasted his last Hyper Beam towards Infernape, who exploded on his left side of the face.

Hikaru winced as he felt the impact on his left side of the face, too. However, it seemed to have only stung as Infernape shook his head with a not impressed look. "Wh-What the hell!? How's that possible!?" The first poacher gasped as Dawn and Hareta watched in disbelief to see that their friend's strength with Infernape had increased by a lot.

"Hyper Beam didn't do a thing!" Dawn said in shock as Hareta beamed instead to see a new power inside Infernape.

"That's so cool! Infernape and Hikaru look just like each other!" Hareta exclaimed as Team Rocket also couldn't believe their eyes as well. "Is that... really the twerp?" James asked as Jessie reluctantly shook her head. "No twerp... would have that kind of power..." Jessie said as the second poacher tried to attack again.

"So if Hyper Beam won't work, then how about a Blizzard attack! Shoot them now, Mamoswine!" The second poacher yelled as Blizzard was blasted towards Infernape, who let his eyes widen a little to let the heat from his blue flames to negate the blizzard, without having to do anything to counter back!

Both he and Hikaru smirked at the shocked look on both the poachers' faces along with their Ice Types as they only said a few words to make them scream in fear. **_"We're destroying it! The arrogance and the cruelty in both your hearts, along with your Pokémon's dark feelings together!"_** Hikaru/Infernape cried out together.

Surrounding himself in fire, Infernape took a deep breath, with Hikaru doing the same as they both got ready to make the final move. "Flame Wheel, let's go! Along with the gathering flames, wield your flaming sword to show your true potential, Infernape!" Hikaru yelled out loud.

Without needing to be told twice, Infernape there himself forward with Flame Wheel with a much faster speed! He revealed his flaming sword he received from his new form as he zipped past through both Glalie and Mamoswine!

At first, as a seconds passed by, nothing had happened... until...

 **KABOOM!**

Both Glalie and Mamoswine screamed as they were blasted into the air by the combination attack of the flaming sword of Infernape and Flame Whjeel together, resulting in some devastating damage! The two giant Ice Types crashed into their trainers onto the snow, with the other crashing into the snowmobiles to where Snorunt was caged at!

The impact from the blow broke the small lock on the cage, allowing Snorunt to happily make his escape and come out to finally be free!

"Whoa! Nice!" Ash exclaimed as Riolu had his eyes kept widened this whole time. To think that his two brothers wielded the same power together to make the ultimate win... This was enough to make Riolu admire his two brothers even more, with the feeling of determination surging inside him to make him strong.

 **"So... this is what big brothers look like when they're truly strong..."** Riolu breathed out silently as he was being cared by Ash in the Kanto trainer's arms now. With the battle looming over, both Infernape and Hikaru returned to their normal forms as they both slumped down together in exhaustion.

"H-Hey! Hikaru, are you okay!?" Ash said in worry as he, Dawn, and Pikachu tried to help the Twinleaf boy up, with Chimchar helping his evolved friend up. As Snorunt was running over to the group, there was a clicking sound behind it as it froze in fear.

Everyone turned to see the second poacher aiming a net gun at Snorunt! "Hah... Hah... Not another step! Snorunt will be coming with us whether it wants to or not!" The second poacher snapped as Hikaru weakly opened his eyes to see the poacher still struggling to capture the little Ice Type!

"Dammit! Was that... not enough to keep that poacher down!?..." Hikaru grunted weakly as he winced in pain from the energy he used too much as Dawn tried to stop her boyfriend. "Hikaru, don't! You can't use your powers again with your body like- Huh?" Dawn started to say until something zipped past through her!

Everyone else felt something passing them as they all turned to see a Shadow Ball blasting the second poacher away! "What the- AUGH!" The second poacher yelled as he fell back, landing on his comrade! Both poachers were unconscious, as well as both Glalie and Mamoswine as they were defeated earlier from Infernape's critical attack.

Everyone turned to see that the one who saved them was Froslass! "Froslass!" Froslass cried happily at seeing her friend as Snorunt grinned happily before it ran for it's evolved female friend. Froslass quickly flew over to Snorunt as the two embraced each other for the reunion they've been wanting to have for a long time.

"Froslass... she saved us and Snorunt from the poachers..." Hareta said in surprise before he grinned. At seeing the two Ice Types embracing each other, Dawn smiled while she helped Hikaru up. "I'm so glad that Snorunt is safe now..." Dawn said in relief as Hikaru weakly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah... That goes for me, too..." Hikaru said as Infernape shook his head weakly before he managed to get up and see his human brother being aided by his girlfriend. "In... Infernape..." Infernape said with a weak grin as Hikaru chuckled back with a nod.

He didn't understand what his Flame Pokémon had said, but he knew what his partner was trying to say to him. "Yeah... We won..." Hikaru said weakly as Ash thanked his Chimp Pokémon for the efforts he had done in the battle with the poachers.

"Chimchar, you were great with Infernape together!" Ash said as Chimchar grinned back with a nod, before he glanced at his wounded friend, seeing the weak and small smile on the Fire-Fighting Type's face. Realizing what this could mean for Froslass, the Kanto breeder made one belief of what Froslass might do for people now.

"Maybe after all this, Froslass will realize there are some people who can be trusted..." Brock said as Hareta placed his hands on the back of his head. "I guess that means that this will make Froslass more warming than cold in heart!" Hareta said with a chuckle, causing the others to sweat drop at the wild boy's joke.

As Froslass floated over with Snorunt in her arms, Ash chuckled at reuniting with the Snow Land Pokémon again. "Sorry it took so long. But we've kept our promise to you about Snorunt! Can we have Piplup back? That was the deal!" Ash said, causing Froslass to nod with a smile, as she didn't forget the promise they had made.

Nodding in understanding, both Jessie and James realized of what they promised to Froslass as they ran over to the Snow Land Pokémon to remind her of the deal they made together as well! "Ah! We made a promise together as well! Right, Wobbuffet, dear?" Jessie asked frantically.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said in agreement as James allowed Carnivine to Bite on his head with a sheepish smile on his face. "Yes, observe! I trust my Pokémon with my head! So, may we please have our dear Meowth back?" James asked as Carnivine suddenly bit into his head, surprising Froslass a bit.

Feeling a bit awkward with this situation, the Snow Land Pokémon nodded as well, as she remembered her promise to the evil trio as well.

With the promise prepared, everyone managed to get the two poachers into the cage behind the first poacher's snowmobile, while putting their defeated Ice Types back into their Pokéballs. Once the two poachers were locked up, Hikaru narrowed his eyes at the two men before he sighed, still feeling exhausted from the battle earlier.

"Stay here for a while, until Officer Jenny comes to pick you two imbeciles up. I'm sure you'll have a warming time together when the two of you are in prison." Hikaru said bitterly, causing Ash and Hareta to snicker at the words the Twinleaf Boy had said.

"Learning crime doesn't pay us hard for some!" Jessie said as James nodded in agreement. "Do tell!" James said as Hikaru and Hareta both glared at the two, knowing that they shouldn't be talking, especially since they were also criminals of the Pokémon world as well, similar to the poachers they've defeated.

With the promise done and fulfilled, Froslass guided the two groups of humans to her ice cave and used her chanting powers to melt the ice containing both Piplup and Meowth like a group of ice blocks! Once they were completely free from the ice block, both of them sighed in relief for their freedom.

"That's a load-off..." Meowth said as Piplup happily ran over to his trainer, who hugged him in relief. "Piplup... That's great! You're free now!" Dawn said happily as the two hugged each other for the reunion, as Meowth thanked his teammates for freeing him from the ice trouble.

"Thanks for the thaw..." Meowth said as Jessie just smiled at the small thanks. "All in a day's work for the giving!" Jessie said as James nodded in agreement. "But where's every selfless second of it, just to keep our team in tact!" James said.

Froslass then floated up to the humans and their Pokémon and began to speak as Hikaru used his Aura again, but cautiously as he now knew that overusing it will make his body and energy to feel weak like a branch breaking off from a tree.

 **"I'd like to thank you all for all the troubles you've been through just to save my Snorunt. And... I must apologize to you all for all the harm I've caused just by dragging you all into this mess..."** Froslass said sincerely as Hikaru smiled softly before he shook his head.

"No more harm is done, Froslass. We were glad that we were able to help you get you and Snorunt back together after so long with the two of you being separated from each other." Hikaru said as Ash and the others nodded together in agreement.

"Hikaru's right. It's fine, Froslass." Dawn said happily as Piplup nodded in agreement, as he was okay with being held hostage as he knew the Snow Land Pokémon did it for a very good reason. **"It may have been really cold in the ice block, but I was fine with it! I guess..."** Piplup said sheepishly.

Froslass nodded before she made a suggestion and offer to the two human groups. **"In a token of my appreciation, I can give you all the directions of which path you all should take for your journey to the next town."** Froslass said as Hareta nodded along happily while putting his hands on the back of his head again.

"Great! That's so nice of you, Froslass!" Hareta said, accepting the offer with thanks. The others smiled in appreciation as Ash knew that this was something humans and Pokémon should do together.

"Now this is how people and Pokémon should get along, right?" Ash asked as the others nodded in agreement. "You bet!" "Pika Pikachu!" "Pip Piplup!" Brock, Pikachu, and Piplup agreed together. Hikaru chuckled before he looked at both Riolu and Infernape, as they smiled together and nodded in understanding of what the Kanto trainer meant.

"People and Pokémon, huh..." Hikaru breathed out as he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again to show his normal blue eyes.

Soon, with the snow melting and the sun setting down, the group began to say their goodbye to the two Ice Types as the Snow Land Pokémon told them the directions for the next town. "Thanks for everything, Froslass. We can take it from here!" Ash said, earning a nod from the female Ice Type.

While Ash, Dawn, and Brock spoke to Froslass, Hareta tapped on Hikaru's arm, as he had the question for the trainer he admired. The Twinleaf boy blinked as the wild boy asked his question to the Twinleaf boy. "So... What was the name of that form Infernape had when he and you had your bonds mixed together?" Hareta asked cheerfully.

Blinking by surprise, the Twinleaf boy folded his arms by shaking his head, unsure of how to respond. "Don't know... I... never given the thought about the name that Infernape and I have together when Infernape's in that form..." Hikaru said as Infernape frowned, as he didn't think of the name of his other form, too.

Thinking of something, an idea came into the wild boy's mind as he excitedly gave the idea to the Twinleaf boy and his Flame Pokémon, while also letting Riolu listen as well. "How about... **Spirit-Infernape**?" Hareta asked, catching both Hikaru and Infernape by surprise together.

"Spirit... Infernape?" Hikaru repeated in question as Infernape sweat dropped at the name.

"Yeah! You two looked like you both had so much spirit inside you... along with the bond you had together! With your bonds and feelings mixed together as one, your spirit become more powerful when they're together as one! Don't you think?" Hareta asked as Hikaru blinked again, this time by surprise.

That surprise caused him to smile before he nodded in agreement. "Yeah... **Spirit-Infernape**... That's a good name for Infernape's new form. What do you think, Infernape?" Hikaru asked as the Flame Pokémon smiled with a nod, as he had accepted the name as well.

Riolu wagged his tail happily with a smile as he liked the name of his Fire Type brother's form as well. Before Hareta could speak again, everyone heard something crying out loud and disappear as the caught everyone's attneion as they all looked around in confusion. "What was that?" Ash asked.

"Don't know... Must've been Team Rocket slipping on the ice..." Hikaru said bitterly as he stretched his arms out, before he winced as parts of his body was still sore from using his powers too much earlier.

With the confusion cleared away, the five trainers said their goodbyes to both Froslass and Snorunt.

"Heh... Okay! We're gonna get going!" Ash said as Dawn made a playful eminder to the two. "Don't get split up again!" Dawn cried out as the five began to leave the Ice Types. "And take good care!" Brock said as the five all waved to the Ice Types as Froslass waved back, with Snorunt crying out his goodbye.

With the goodbyes dome, Dawn walked up to Hikaru before she held onto his arm. "So... what were you and Hareta talking about, Hikaru?" Dawn asked as the Twinleaf boy sighed before he weakly smiled.

"Still can't believe you're still calm even when you witnessed me and Infernape transforming together... It was about the name of Infernape's form that Hareta and I were talking about... That's all." Hikaru said as Dawn giggled before she made her explanation.

"I've decided... that no matter what you become or what you do... You're still you. Even when your outer appearance may be different, your inner self won't change no matter what... And that's why I'm saying... that I'm going to love you... no matter what happens." Dawn said softly, while also in an innocent way.

Blinking in surprise before he smiled, the Twinleaf boy chuckled at his girlfriend's words before he sighed. "Do whatever you want, I guess, Dawn." Hikaru said as he remained silent as the five kept walking on. Brock had to stifle a chuckle at seeing the two staying very close to each other.

Ash and Hareta had question marks popping over their heads as they were still oblivious to the main subject that Hikaru and Dawn were into. For Piplup, Pikachu, and Infernape, the three snickered, leaving Riolu confused to why his three friends were snickering.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Air Slash, Metronome, Attract)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 25: Noodles and a Full Battle Served!**

 **Chapter 26: Hareta's Spirit! A Tough Wild Rival!**

 **Chapter 27: The Flight Battle for the Ring!**

 **Chapter 28: The Jubilant Feeling! Shine Through!**

 **Chapter 29: Luxray's Fear! Hikaru's Concern!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: Oh... I feel so hungry right now... Where do you think we can eat lunch at?

Brock: There's a noodle shop at the town we're just headed! So, let's go there to eat!

Hareta: Hikaru! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle once we're done eating our lunch!

Hikaru: I see... Alright then. Then, how about we make this a Full Battle then?

Hareta: A Full Battle means a complete six on six Pokémon battle right? What for?

Hikaru: That's right... And the reason I ask this is because it's show that both of us have nothing to hide.

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Hikaru and Infernape unlocks their synchronization power of Infernape's new form: Spirit-Infernape

\- Hareta is revealed to have a Luxio and an Onix

\- Cheveyo prepares to head for Snowpoint City to meet Hikaru


	25. Noodles and a Full Battle Served!

**Chapter 25: Noodles and a Full Battle Served!**

"Won't be long now!" Brock said as he checked his Town Map guidebook, causing Dawn to smile sheepishly with relief in her tone. "That's good! 'Cause I'm starving!" Dawn said sheepishly. Piplup felt the same as he gave a sheepish smile as well.

"I'm hungry, too... When are we going to eat lunch, guys?" Hareta asked as he felt his mouth drooling from all the walking he had to do with little food as Hikaru sweat dropped, before he made a promise to the wild boy. "We're almost there, Hareta. You just have to endure it a little longer..." Hikaru said assuringly.

"Right! Because first thing we do when we get there is get some food! I promise, you guys!" Ash said with a promising grin on his face. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed as the five trainers kept on walking.

What they didn't know, was that they were secretly being followed by a familiar group of trio! And that trio came out of nowhere, jumping right in front of them, catching them all by surprise! "HAH!" The three cried out in triumph as Dawn was the first to ask in her surprise.

"Wha-What's that!?" Dawn asked as Hikaru was uninterested with this as he knew who surprised them.

"Don't tell me... It's them again, huh? Those morons." Hikaru said as Infernape blinked in surprise, before he understood as he scratched the back of his furry forehead.

And just as Hikaru predicted, it was none other than Team Rocket as they seemed to be riding on a robot that didn't seem so strong to the group. "Us! Filling twerps faces with fear!" Jessie smirked as Brock sighed, as he put a hand on his side.

"Oh... It's just Team Rocket. Guess both you and Infernape were right, Hikaru..." Brock said as Hareta pouted with the continuous stalking the evil trio was doing. "Geez... Can you guys just quit coming after us? You always lose when we come face-to-face..." Hareta said with a grumble.

"Oh really!? And when does that usually happen!?" James snapped as Hikaru stepped up, before he glanced at Ash, Pikachu, and Infernape.

"Well, it's about to happen right now. Infernape, you know what to do, right?" Hikaru said with a bored look, earning a nod from his Flame Pokémon. Ash followed along, by asking Pikachu to do the honors.

"Pikachu, help Infernape out with Thunderbolt, okay?" Ash asked. The Electric Type nodded as both he and Infernape launched their special attacks at the evil trio! Thunderbolt and Flamethrower blasted the machine, causing the evil trio to be sent flying high into the air!

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF BECAUSE OF BUSY BRATS!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared out of sight. Once they were gone, both Hikaru and Infernape sighed as they were not impressed with what the evil trio had shown just now.

"And they came out with a robot that's easy to blow up. Can't they ever give us a real challenge?" Hikaru asked as Dawn gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, this is Team Rocket they're talking about. When they come out poor, they come out with small devices to try and make us shake with fear. Of course, it's always them that end up shaking their boots off..." Dawn said sheepishly as the Twinleaf boy nodded to her.

"Well, now that the bad guys are out of sight, I thought we were going to get some food from the town we're going to?" Hareta asked as Hikaru chuckled. "Right... You don't need to tell us twice, Hareta..." Hikaru said as the group continued their way to town to get some grub before they continued on.

They were a few days away from Snowpoint City, which would lead to Hikaru, Hareta, and Ash's seventh Gym battle!

* * *

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Prinplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Infernape)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)

(Cheveyo and his Absol, Winter, watch the moon to the sky)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Infernape uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The five trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru merges with Infernape, Infernape turns into Spirit-Infernape with new fiery power)

(Hikaru stands together with his eight Pokémon along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, and their Pokémon)

 **[Opening ends]**

* * *

Soon, the group were in front of a restaurant, where it seemed to be a noodle shop! "Wow... Check it out!" Ash exclaimed as Brock checked his guidebook as Hareta enjoyed the smell that was coming from the entrance!

"Man... That smell coming from the shop... It smells so great in there... I could just sleep and eat at the same time if I could..." Hareta said happily as Hikaru sweat dropped once again, before he shook his head and placed a hand on top of Hareta's head.

"Then tell me this, Hareta... If you were to choose between delicious food or your Pokémon friends, then what would you choose?" Hikaru asked, catching the wild boy's attention as he began to think of the answer before he made up his mind with a cheeky grin on his face!

"Food, of course... Kidding! Of course, I would choose my Pokémon friends! I wouldn't have known them good if I hadn't lived with them when I was younger!" Hareta said cheekily as Dawn blinked, remembering the time when Hareta mentioned about living with Pokémon before.

She asked the question as they lined up for some lunch to munch on! "Hey, Hareta? I remember you mentioning about this in Iron Island and just now... but you living with Pokémon... What was it like?" Dawn asked as this caught Hikaru, Ash, and Brock's attention as well.

"Oh yeah... Come to think of it, you said you lived in the forest in Route 201 with all the wild Pokémon, right?" Ash asked, earning a nod from the wild boy.

"Yeah! I still remember the day when I slept with them, played with them, and eat with them! The Pokémon in the forest were practically my family when Gramps was doing something busy! I still remember that day... the day when we had the best time of all at the forest..." Hareta said happily.

The memories of his Pokémon family came back to his mind as his thoughts went back to the time before he started his journey.

 **Flashback**

 _In the woods in Route 201, several wild Pokémon were running around, having fun playing together! Among them was a young boy, wearing only ragged shorts, who was acting like one of them! The young boy, who was known to be Hareta laughed as he ran around with a group of Bidoof, Pachirisu, and Aipoms!_

 _The boy and his wild friends were playing tag together, with Hareta being the one to chase his Pokémon friends around! "Just you wait, I'm going to catch all of you!" Hareta cried out confidently as he ran to catch one of the laughing Bidoof and Pachirisu, as he managed to tag one of them, before embracing them playfully!_

 _The three all tumbled onto the dirt, all enjoying their fun together as the game went on until the sun started to go down, leaving them all hungry and exhausted. By now, it was supper as Hareta munched on the berries given to him and his friends by a Kangaskhan that cares for him as his Pokémon mother._

 _Ever since Hareta was able to communicate with Pokémon, Prof. Rowan trusted Kangaskhan to care for Hareta, just like when she cared for her son. Kangaskhan was more than happy to take the boy as her own, as her son was overjoyed to have a brother, whether the brother was a human or not._

 _"Ah... That tasted great... Thanks, Mama Kangaskhan..." Hareta said with content as his other Pokémon friends laid next to him, as they had also enjoyed the meal that was given to them. The large Normal Type smiled to see her adopted human son lying on the ground with his friends as she looked up at the sky to see the moon shining down._

 _"Kanga ga..." Kangaskhan said softly, earning a small pout from the wild boy._

 _"Aw... Already? Can't I play with the others more?" Hareta asked with a pouting face until he heard other Pokémon cries not too far from the forest! The Bidoofs all perked their heads up as they realized that it was their mother calling for bedtime._

 _The Pachirisus were alerted as well as Kangaskhan gave a playful smirk, showing Hareta that everyone had to go back home now, back to where their families were. Sweat dropping to see himself get wrong, the wild boy reluctantly climbed into Kangaskhan's pouch, where her daughter was already sleeping._

 _When the daughter felt Hareta's presence, the child smiled happily and cuddled with her adoptive human brother, causing Hareta to cuddle back and hug his Pokémon sister back. The mother watched as her two children bonded together as she settled down next to her cave entrance where she noticed a star shooting down._

 _"Kangaskhan... Kanga." Kangaskhan said, catching Hareta and her daughter's attention. They both turned to see where their mother was pointing at, as a shooting star shot across the sky, much to their amazement._

 _"Oh wow... It's a shooting star...!" Hareta exclaimed happily as his Kangaskhan sister was amazed as well._

 _Remembering from what Prof. Rowan told him about a shooting star, the wild boy clapped his hands together, making his wish as he grinned happily while saying his wish in his thoughts._

 _The young Kangaskhan noticed Hareta doing so and cocked her head in confusion before calling to her human brother. "Ga...? Kangaskhan?" The little one asked in confusion._

 _Blinking in surprise, Hareta smiled happily to the child and explained. "Whenever a human or Pokémon sees a shooting star, they could make a wish! It can be any wish that you want! So as the time goes by, there will be a time when your wish will come true! That's what Gramps says..." Hareta said sheepishly, causing the young Kangaskhan to be amazed._

 _After listening to her human brother's explanations, the young one began to make her own wish by praying to the shooting stars as well! Hareta couldn't tell what the little one was wishing for as the wish had to be a secret._

 _While the child was doing so, Kangaskhan watched and smiled happily to see her adoptive human child teaching her daughter about the wish to a shooting star._

 _Once the wish was done, Kangaskhan gave a soft cry of reminder to the two that it was time for bed. With the two nodding reluctantly, they cuddled together as their mother walked into their cave, which was where the two became fast asleep as little time passed by._

 **Flashback End**

The group was sitting on their table, having their noodle lunch by the time Hareta was done as they were all amazed from the story the wild boy gave off. Hikaru was the only one that didn't touch his bowl as he was more interested in the story than the food.

"I see... You must've had a good time back at your home forest if you bonded and made friends and family with all the Pokémon there..." Hikaru said in understanding as Hareta nodded before he looked at the food on his large bowl. Dawn then asked another question for the little boy to ask.

"So, when did you start on your journey?" Dawn asked as Hareta looked up again, before he gave a soft smile to her.

"When I heard from Gramps that my Dad was around Sinnoh. That's what got me to start my journey, so I could travel around and find him." Hareta said as Brock and Ash were surprised to hear the little boy having a father.

"I didn't know you had a Dad, Hareta..." Ash said as Hareta smiled with a sheepish look on his face before he admitted his cluelessness about his father's existence. "I didn't know myself, too... until Gramps told me that my Dad left me with him so he could travel around the world..." Hareta said as Brock frowned.

"Sounds to me your Dad left you with the Professor just so he could be free... It kind of reminds me of my parents that used to do similar things as your Dad did..." Brock said as Hareta shook his head with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Ha ha... No, he wasn't like that. Gramps told me that the reason Dad left me, was because he wanted me to be like him, so I could make friends and family with the Pokémon I meet, since he also has the ability to what Pokémon are saying. I guess you can say, it's like father, like son." Hareta explained.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes at this, as he remembered the reason why Hinata lied to him about Yamato... the day when his 'long lost' father tried to kill him back at the Celestic Museum...

He glanced around to see his friends chatting with the wild boy as he felt a bit empty inside him. Infernape seemed to have felt his human brother's feelings as he gave a tap on his shoulder, causing Hikaru to activate his Aura so he could understand what his Flame Pokémon was saying.

 **"You thinking about Yamato...?"** Infernape asked as Hikaru reluctantly nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah... His mentioning about his father left me to think of mine... I just wonder to myself, if my Dad was a sadistic or a maniac from the very beginning, right before when I was born..." Hikaru said as he tried to think of what his father was like before he was a part of Team Galactic.

 **"I don't think your Dad was like that from the very start. If he did, then he wouldn't have loved your Mom in the first place, would he? From what you told me about your Dad before that incident... You said that your Dad was a fine man, just as your Mom said before you left Twinleaf, right?"** Infernape asked.

Those words snapped Hikaru out of his surprise as more new thoughts came to his mind, as he kept thinking on about Yamato's true self and his personality. He closed his eyes for a moment to think over what Hinata said to him before he left, and remember from what Yamato looked like when they met for the first time.

Opening his eyes, Hikaru gave a weak smile, before he gave a glance back to Infernape.

 **"What's up...?"** Infernape asked as he was a bit surprised to see his human brother smiling again, even if it was weak or not.

"Infernape... I think... what I saw in my father... was his fake self. If what my Mom said about him was true, then the Yamato that we faced back at the incident wasn't the real Yamato, but the Yamato that Team Galactic has created..." Hikaru said confidently.

 **"What...? Then, you're saying that maybe Team Galactic could be brainwashed your father? So that he could become the maniac that we saw when we fought against him the first time?"** Infernape asked as Hikaru nodded back.

"Yeah... But I can't say for sure yet... I'll need to speak to Mom about this whether my hypothesis is right or not..." Hikaru said as Infernape frowned, remembering the failed attempts Hikaru made for calling back home.

 **"But... how? The last few times you tried to call Mom... Those attempts failed..."** Infernape said as Hikaru gave a knowing smile to his Flame Pokémon, before he made his answer to his partner.

"I don't think you heard this, but... remember when we ran into Barry the first time? Dawn mentioned about a festival that happens at our hometown. There's going to be another Twinleaf Festival happening soon, so maybe that can be the chance when I can talk to Mom again..." Hikaru said, looking out the window.

Infernape followed his eyes and looked out as well to see the sun shining bright still at the sky as the noodle lunch went on before the group had finished.

 **Later...**

Once the munching and slurping was complete, the five trainers left the shop and prepared to head for the next town, which would be close to their original destination. While they were leaving, Ash, Dawn, and Hareta were the only ones making comments about their noodles.

"Ah... Man, those noodles were the best!" Ash said while rubbing his stomach. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed as Dawn made a plan for the others as she remembered about the restaurant they were just in.

"It's a chain restaurant! If we see another one, let's go!" Dawn cried out as Piplup seemed to like the idea. "Lup!" Piplup agreed as Hareta gave a cheeky grin.

"I'd like to take two extra large if I can, the next time we visit the same restaurant... Just having one extra large noodles wasn't enough!" Hareta said in content as Hikaru could only chuckle at the wild boy's content.

But just before the group got far, they were confronted by a large machine once again! Everyone turned in surprise to see that the robot looked like a noodle bowl with an R symbol on it! "What could that be!?" Ash exclaimed as Hareta was bewildered on what the robot was.

"A noodle robot...?" Hareta guessed as the others sweat dropped from his guess as the three noodle symbol windows revealed themselves to be... Team Rocket, once again! They seemed confident as they began their motto out of the noodles and the ingredients!

"Listen! Twerps outside the bowl!"

"We're bringing goodies and ready to roll!"

"Noodles!"

"And broth!"

"With a lot of soul!"

"Eat in, take out, your call!"

"Either way, you'll have a ball!"

"Delights to please the tummy and eye!"

"The more you eat, the more we make! Give us a try!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth's the name!"

"Placing those noodles on your plate!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"Ain't we great!?"

Hikaru and Ash both sweat dropped at the motto they said together as Hareta looked like he was about to drool at the sight!

"You guys lost it this time..." Ash grumbled as Hikaru shook his head with an unimpressed look on his face.

"And you even mixed your mottos with the noodles... How idiotic can you guys really get?" Hikaru asked in annoyance while Hareta was craving for more at the sight of the robot and after hearing their motto.

"Man... Can you guys really make some...?" Hareta asked dreamingly, causing Dawn to hold him back. "Come on, Hareta! You know they're always here to steal our Pokémon! Like what Hikaru sked, which is more important to you? Pokémon or food?" Dawn asked with a reminder.

At the question, that snapped Hareta out of his daydreaming as he shook his head before he wiped the drool from his mouth. "Oh! Uh... Sorry, guys... Looks like that lunch we just had got me carried off into my noodle daydreaming..." Hareta said sheepishly as Jessie made the call.

"Teach those twerps a lesson!" Jessie snapped as Meowth did so, using the controls to grab both Pikachu and Infernape!

"Yes'm! Go, Noodle Nabber!" Meowth called as long, thick strings of noodles wrapped themselves around the two starters, surprising them and the trainers as Ash tried to make a counterattack! "Pikachu! Break free with Thunderbolt-" Ash started to say until Hikaru stopped him.

"Wait, Ash! If you use Thunderbolt right now, you'll hit Infernape, too! Infernape, send them flying with Flamethrower!" Hikaru called as Infernape did so, breaking free of his noodles bonds with his strength! Then, with his annoyance, he blasted the noodle machine with his Fire Type attack!

It caused the machine to overheat and explode, sending the evil trio to be sent flying into the air once again! At the defeat once again, Jessie glared at Meowth for their failure.

"You knew we were going to get burned, so why didn't you prepare for it!?" Jessie snapped as James joined in with the accusation.

"The nerve! A needless waste of food!" James snapped as Meowth protested for the accusations as he was getting by flailing his arms and countering their annoyance.

"So next time we're in the kitchen, you do the cooking, honey and I'll do the dishes!" Meowth snapped as the evil trio were sent blasting off once again. "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they all disappeared out of sight!

"Serves them right for using the noodle idea to make a robot... Could they have gotten that from the noodle shop we were in a few minutes ago...?" Dawn asked as Hikaru shook his head, unimpressed again for the crafty tricks the evil trio had pulled just now with their confrontation.

"Well, that could be the best choice... And if they did, then they must've trailed us when we visited that restaurant..." Hikaru said in annoyance as he noticed Infernape trying to speak to him, causing the Twinleaf boy to use his Aura.

 **"How long do you think those morons are going to keep this up? For all eternity, maybe?"** Infernape asked as Hikaru shrugged before he made a guess. "I guess until they accomplish their goals, they'll probably stop at nothing from chasing us and stealing you and the others..." Hikaru said with a sigh.

 **That night...**

"Why don't we stop here for the night?" Brock asked as the group walked up to a clearing in the forest. After their quick triumph against Team Rocket, they didn't notice the amount of time that passed as they continued on to the route of the next town.

With the sky becoming dark and the moon shining up, the Kanto breeder believed this to be the best time to relax in the night before going to sleep for another bright morning. "Sure!" "I'd like to rest up, too..." Ash and Hareta agreed together.

With that said, the five trainers had set up their two tents, with Ash, Hikaru, and Brock setting up the two, while Dawn and Hareta collected some firewood to make a campfire. Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup aided their human friends with the preparation as the night went on.

Once everything was set up, Brock started the fire, with the help from Infernape's small Flamethrower attack. Once the heat started to rise up, the five trainers sat around the fire to relax and talk on what they should do for tomorrow. But while Brock was keeping the fire bright and big, Dawn raised a rumor to her friends.

"Hey... Did you guys hear about the differently colored Metagross?" Dawn asked as Ash turned in both interest and question, while Hareta seemed amazed to hear of such Pokémon. Hikaru and Brock only listened as Dawn explained about the Metagross rumor.

"There were a bunch of trainers at the noodle shop talking about how it appears on the Rocky Mountain, and it's not that far from here!" Dawn explained as Brock smiled, while commenting about the reason for Metagross's different coloring.

"I wonder if the strange coloring on a rare Metagross like that has anything to do with the Rocky Mountain's environment?" Brock asked as Hareta cocked his head in confusion. "You mean, the coloring has something to do with the Pokémon's habitat or environment?" Hareta asked as he frowned.

"I mean, back at the forest on Route 201, none of my Pokémon friends or family like that have any strange coloring. They're all the same to me, if I remember correctly..." Hareta said in confusion as Hikaru gave a chuckle of amusement and a knowing smile.

"That's because Route 201 didn't have any news about a different color Pokémon in the wild... If there were, I'd surely be surprised." Hikaru admitted as Ash grinned, feeling excited about the Metagross Dawn had brought up as he made a suggestion to meet this Steel Type.

"I say if that Metagross's really that rare, let's go check out that Rocky Mountain tomorrow, first thing!" Ash suggested until Dawn shot down the idea with an apologetic look on her face.

"That might not be such a good idea..." Dawn said as this caused Hareta to be a bit shocked and confused. "Huh? But why not? You're the one that brought it up after hearing the rumor from the noodle shop at the first place, Dawn..." Hareta asked until Hikaru explained.

"I'm guessing it's because since that Metagross is so rare and powerful, it makes it hard for Trainers to catch it... Not to mention that it even has an aggressive behavior, should it be provoked somehow..." Hikaru said as Infernape sighed, disappointed with the rare idea shot down.

 **"That's a shame... Wish we could've at least seen it with our own eyes..."** Infernape said as Hikaru looked at his Flame Pokémon in understanding. "I know how you feel, Infernape... It IS a shame..." Hikaru said sheepishly.

"You're right about the aggressive and rare part. I've heard that Metagross have such incredible calculation abilities, they're almost like walking super computers!" Brock said as Hareta blinked in surprise. "A Pokémon and a super computer...? That's weird..." commented Hareta as the others chuckled at that.

Ash looked up at the night sky, sighing at the loss of chance to see such a powerful Pokémon. "Mm... I still wish I could see it, though..." Ash said silently. The Twinleaf boy looked at the Kanto trainer before he looked up at the night sky as well.

"We all feel the same, Ash... Life can be harsh when a great chance like that gets taken away from you." Hikaru said with a smirk as an idea suddenly came to the wild boy's head.

"Oh! I got it! I know what we can do tomorrow!" Hareta exclaimed, catching the group's attneiton as they listened to what the wild boy needed to say. The wild boy turned to the Twinleaf boy, before making a confident and challenging look on his face.

"Hikaru... Would it be alright, if I challenge you to a battle tomorrow? A full six on six battle, that is?" Hareta asked, catching everyone by surprise. "A full battle?" Dawn repeated in surprise as Hikaru narrowed his eyes before he desired for the reason of the sudden challenge.

"What's with the sudden request?" Hikaru asked as the wild boy explained with a determined look and a determined fist.

"Ever since our last battle, my Pokémon and I've been training hard so we can challenge you to a rematch! You see... You're the only person Prinplup and I lost to back when he was a Piplup." Hareta explained, as the others listened carefully before Hareta went on.

"So, if you could accept my challenge, the two of us will be able to show what we're really made of! Neither of us got to show each other our real power in our last battle, right? And now that you've got Infernape with you..." Hareta started to say until Hikaru guessed his finishing words.

"You think we'll be able to go against each other with full power and no holding back... Is that what you're asking?" Hikaru asked as Hareta nodded in affirmation. "Yeah! So, so? What do you say? Do you accept my challenge?" Hareta asked as the others looked at the Twinleaf boy.

"What do you think, Hikaru?" Ash asked as Hikaru's face darkened for a moment as Infernape looked at him, waiting for an answer. Then, the Flame Pokémon noticed a small smile coming from his human brother's mouth as the Twinleaf boy looked up and smiled at the wild boy.

"Heh... Alright... I'll take your challenge. It's been a while since we last saw each other battle, other than the time when we fought against the poachers..." Hikaru said as Hareta was ecstatic with the answer.

"ALRIGHT! Now I can show you guys what I'm really made out of, along with my friends!" Hareta exclaimed as Brock and Dawn just chuckled while Ash seemed excited to see his two friends battling against each other.

"Ha ha... I can't wait to see how the two of you will go out against each other..." Ash said as Pikachu joined in with agreement. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed as the night went on, with the two trainers making the promise to battle each other when the time comes tomorrow.

 **The next day...**

It was morning, as everyone was dressed to move out. But first, they all knew on what they needed to do before they continue on down the road: complete the Full Battle between Hikaru and Hareta as the two boys faced each other after making some distance.

Brock stepped in between them, as if he was offering to referee the match. "Hey, you two! Do you mind if I become the referee?" Brock asked until Hikaru assured that they will be fine without one. "It's okay, Brock. We both know what the rules will be all about." Hikaru said seriously.

The others and Hareta all looked at him in surprise as Hikaru took out a Pokéball, preparing to show his serious side.

"The two of us know that it's a full six on six Pokémon Battle. Pokémon substitutions are allowed. And the battle will be over when one side's team are completely wiped out, leaving the other team as the victor for this match." Hikaru said seriously.

Hareta smirked back with a confident look on his face as he took out a Pokéball as well. Seeing how the two know the rules for this match, Brock joined Ash and Dawn, as the two were watching to see on how the battle would start.

"I don't think I've seen Hikaru this serious at the start of a Pokémon battle..." Dawn said as Brock folded his arms with a small smile on his face. "That could be because... he knows on how strong Hareta is, ever since the little guy started traveling with us." Brock said as Ash frowned.

"I think I get what Hikaru's feeling... I mean, we all saw Hareta help us beat Team Rocket once at the Pokémon Center, right? Back then, his Pokémon showed some incredible battling spirit and power..." Ash said as Brock nodded to his words.

"Right... And that's why Hikaru is about to become serious. Because in this battle, any mistake one of them makes, could be fatal to their winning chances..." Brock said as they all looked back to see the boys sending out their first Pokémon!

"Okay, Mismagius! Show them your stuff!" Hareta cried out.

"Leafeon, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called as his Grass Type came out to face her Ghost Type opponent!

"A Mismagius...? Hareta's Misdreavus must've evolved before we met with each other again!" Ash exclaimed in both shock and amazement as he took out his Pokédex to scan the evolved Ghost Type.

 _"Mismagius, the Magical Pokémon and the evolved form of Misdreavus. Mismagius' cry sounds like an incantation. It is said that the cry may rarely be imbued with happiness-giving power."_ Ash's Pokédex buzzed as Hikaru narrowed his eyes at the first choice.

"Don't let your guard down, Leafeon... This won't be like any other battles..." Hikaru said, earning a nod of understanding from his female Grass Type as the Full Battle began! It started off with Hareta making the first move.

 **Hikaru: Leafeon + 5 VS Hareta: Mismagius + 5**

"Let's kick this up first, Mismagius! Use Shadow Ball!" Hareta called as the Ghost Type launched a dark ball to blast Leafeon, until Hikaru countered with a counterattack! "Don't think it's going to land that easily! Now Leafeon, use Shadow Ball as well!" Hikaru yelled.

Responding to her human brother's orders, the Grass Type shot the Ghost Type to counter the Shadow Ball back, causing the two attacks to collide with each other! At the dust blocking both sides from seeing each other, Hikaru remained calm as he heard another attacking coming by!

"Now, Mismagius! Use Lucky Chant!" Hareta cried out as Mismagius began to speak some words, as if she was creating an incantation while Dawn asked the question for the new move.

"What's Lucky Chant...?" Dawn asked as Brock answered the question.

"Lucky Chant is a move that can prevent the user or its teammates from getting any critical hits for a while!" Brock said as Ash knew what the wild boy was trying to do with that chanting move.

"So, he's trying to prevent Hikaru from making any direct hits with Lucky Chant..." Ash said as Hareta smirked before he kept the battle going on. "Keep it up, Mismagius! Use Magical Leaf!" Hareta called as the colored leaves were sent towards Leafeon's way!

"Counter their Magical Leaf with yours, Leafeon!" Hikaru called as Leafeon sent her attack as well! The two attacks once again collided, just like with Shadow Ball! Another explosion occurred as Hikaru this time made the attack call!

"Quick, use Leaf Blade while you have the chance! Attack their blind spot quick!" Hikaru called as Leafeon did so, using her speed to confront Mismagius until she realized that the evolved Ghost Type wasn't around! Hikaru widened his eyes as Infernape did so, until he noticed Mismagius' whereabouts.

Hikaru noticed it as well, until he realized it was too late to call Leafeon back as Hareta made the counterattack!

"You fell for it! Now, Mismagius! Shadow Ball!" Hareta yelled as Mismagius created another Shadow Ball to blast Leafeon down, as the Verdant Pokémon widened her eyes to see her opponent ambushing her!

But she knew how to counter it as Hikaru knew as well. "Quick! Aim Magical Leaf towards the air!" Hikaru yelled as the sudden order surprised both Hareta and Mismagius as Leafeon shot the leaves towards her, as the Ghost Type dodged!

"You're going to have to do better than that to beat Mismagius, Hikaru!" Hareta taunted until he noticed the small smile on his opponent's face. "I should say the same thing to you... Look up." Hikaru said teasingly.

The wild boy widened his eyes as he looked up to see the Magical Leaf coming back from above! It pierced Mismagius from the back, causing her to flinch and yell in pain from the surprise attack she had just taken just now!

Ash, Dawn, and Brock were surprised as well, while Infernape was amused to see how Leafeon was able to strike her opponent like that. Hareta on the other hand, was still shocked with the surprise attack Hikaru had pulled off with Leafeon before he smirked back.

"Whoa... Now, that was a surprise... I didn't expect that at all! That was so cool!" Hareta exclaimed with a grin, causing Ash and Dawn to sweat drop at the vigor Hareta still had despite of his Pokémon taking the damage.

"He's so full of vigor..." Ash mumbled as Dawn sighed. "He reminds me of someone... a lot." Dawn said, before she glanced at Ash, as she was referring to him. Brock only gave a sheepish chuckle as Hikaru made the next attack!

"Don't cheer for the battle yet, Hareta! Because this is about to get even worse! Use Shadow Ball once more, Leafeon!" Hikaru yelled, allowing the Grass Type to jump in the air and shoot multiple Shadow Balls to surround and blast the Ghost Type away!

It dealt some massive damage as Mismagius let out a painful cry before it floated back to where her trainer was, causing the wild boy to lose his smile and look serious for once.

"Well that wasn't nice... I guess being cheerful about it isn't going to help. Mismagius, use Psybeam!" Hareta yelled as Mismagius floated, recovering from the damage she had taken! Then, listening to Hareta's words, she shot the Psychic Type attack towards Leafeon!

"Dodge it, and then use Leaf Blade!" Hikaru cried out.

Using her speed, the evasion of her opponent's attack proved to be easy as she slashed Mismagius away with Leaf Blade, much to the wild boy's surprise and dismay. "No way!" Hareta gasped as Ash grinned to see how well Hikaru was battling.

"Oh yes way!" Ash exclaimed as Brock folded his arms with a small smile in his face.

"Leafeon must've trained her speed high enough, so that she could be able to dodge the attacks Hareta has sent coming to her, even with Mismagius at her side..." Brock said as Hareta kept the frown on his face, which Hikaru noticed as he watched Hareta taking out Mismagius' Pokéball.

"Mismagius, thanks for trying! Now come back and take a short rest!" Hareta called as he recalled his currently injured Ghost Type before he took out another one, much to the confusion of Dawn.

"But Mismagius was still able to battle... Why is Hareta calling her back now?" Dawn asked as Brock made a guess for the wild boys' concern for his Ghost Type. "It could be because he's worried for Mismagius, considering on how much damage she had taken while battling Leafeon..." Brock said seriously.

Hikaru remained unfazed as he understood the wild boy's concern for Mismagius as Hareta took out his second Pokéball, preparing to make another surprise to his four friends!

"Okay... Here goes nothing! Kangaskhan, show them your stuff!" Hareta cried out as a familiar mother-figure Pokémon appeared, showing its figure as it faced both Hikaru and Leafeon, much to the Twinleaf boy and Infernape's surprise.

The others expressed their surprise as well as they recognized the Pokémon. "Is that... a Kangaskhan!? The same one Hareta was mentioning before!?" Dawn exclaimed as Ash was shocked to see the sight as well. "That must be Hareta's Pokémon mother then!" Ash said in disbelief.

Kangaskhan noticed the new humans as she turned to her adoptive son, saying something to him, as if sounding like she was worried on who they were, until Hareta reassured Kangaskhan with a bright smile on his face.

"Don't worry, Mom... They're okay! They're my new friends! And the one we're battling right now is our friend, too! They're the kind of guys that love Pokémon, just like with me!" Hareta said with reassurance, causing the adoptive mother to feel relieved before she looked back at Leafeon.

The adoptive sister of Hareta peeked out from her mother's pouch, seeing Leafeon in front of her as she showed the determination in her young eyes, causing Hareta to feel the same as he showed the fire in his eyes, causing Hikaru to feel a bit amused.

But feeling the anxiety coming from his Grass Type sister, Hikaru had his pupils in his eyes glow again to understand how Leafeon was feeling as she expressed worry for facing a new and big opponent.

 **"Hikaru... This is going to be tough, right? I mean... Hareta over there... is calling Kangaskhan his mother..."** Leafeon said in worry as Hikaru nodded in understanding.

"I know... It feels like... Hareta's been hiding on how strong his bond was with all his Pokémon ever since we met him... But I feel like right now, in this battle... That's about to change. Stay sharp, Leafeon... We don't know what they could do right now!" Hikaru said in warning.

 **"Right."** Leafeon said calmly as she got into her battle stance once again, before two boys cried out their attacks at the same time, ordering their Pokémon to attack.

"Leaf Blade!"

"Mega Punch!"

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **None**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 26: Hareta's Spirit! A Tough Wild Rival!**

 **Chapter 27:** **The Flight Battle for the Ring!**

 **Chapter 28: The Jubilant Feeling! Shine Through!**

 **Chapter 29: Luxray's Fear! Hikaru's Concern!**

 **Chapter 30: The Bond and Love Repaired!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hikaru: How long have you been hiding the power of your bond with your Pokémon from us, Hareta?

Hareta: More than you think, Hikaru! I'm the kind of kid who may be stupid, but tough as well!

Ash: Did he just call himself stupid? What is that kid thinking about himself?

Dawn: Check it out! Those two are fighting hard as if they're equals together!

Ash: Equals, huh? I think this means they're starting to have fun in this full Battle...

Hikaru: No more holding back, little guy! We're going all out from now on!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Hareta reveals part of his past living as a wild Pokémon to his friends

\- Hareta challenges Hikaru to a full six on six Pokémon battle, which Hikaru accepts

\- Hareta is revealed to have evolved Misdreavus into a Mismagius

\- Hareta is also revealed to have his adoptive mother, Kangaskhan in his team, along with his sister


	26. Hareta's Spirit! A Wild Tough Rival!

**Chapter 26: Hareta's Spirit! A Tough Wild Rival!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group were continuing on their way to Snowpoint City for Ash, Hikaru, and Hareta's seventh Gym battle, when the whole group became hungry, causing them to head for a town to the place where they could eat lunch, until Team Rocket got in their way, allowing Hikaru and Ash to blast them off early.

With their arrival at a noodle restaurant, Hareta reveals his past of living with the wild Pokémon in Route 201. He expresses his love for the Pokémon that he lived with, considering them as friends and family, much to the others' amazement.

When Hareta mentions about his traveling father, Hikaru is reminded of his father, as he regains hope and belief that Yamato is not what he thinks to be as time went by.

As they left to continue down the road, they were confronted by Team Rocket once again, this time with their noodle machine and their new noodle motto. Defeating them once again, Hikaru is challenged by the wild boy to a Full Battle, where they would reveal their true powers to each other with their Pokémon.

With the morning sun in the air, the boys begin their full battle, with Hikaru taking the lead so far, until Hareta brings out his adoptive Pokémon mother and sister, Kangaskhan, in order to make things even more troubling for the Twinleaf boy and his whole team!

* * *

"Leaf Blade!"

"Mega Punch!"

The two attacks from both Leafeon and Kangaskhan clashed together as they struggled to overpower each other! Then, with one final push from each side, the two jumped back before they got back to get ready for another attack!

Hareta and Hikaru watched each other, with both of them having the serious face expressions and eyes, showing on how much determination the two of them had for their battle against each other. Ash, Dawn, and Brock watched as the intensity of the battle grew as it continued on.

"Now, Leafeon! Leaf Blade, once more!" Hikaru yelled as Leafeon did so, charging towards Kangaskhan with her leaf tail and the leaf on her head! Kangaskhan prepared herself, with her daughter cowering a little in fear as Hareta made the counterattack!

"Intercept them with Counter, Kangaskhan!" Hareta yelled as Kangaskhan did so! Slowly dodging the first strike from Leaf Blade, the Parent Pokémon slammed her giant fist onto Leafeon's body, causing her to wince in pain before the blow sent her flying high into the air!

"What the!?" Hikaru gasped as the others were shocked on how much power that was packed on.

"Let's go on with the flow! Now, Kangaskhan! Giga Impact!" Hareta cried out as Kangaskhan ran with high speed, approaching Leafeon, who managed to recover her balance in the air! "Intercept with Leaf Blade, quick!" Hikaru yelled out loud.

At the order, Leafeon dove down to meet with the Giga Impact attack! The two physical attacks clashed together before they skidded back from each other. Leafeon was panting a little while the Parent Pokémon seemed unfazed! The more this went on, the more excited the wild boy was.

"Okay, Mom! Sis! It's time to show Hikaru and Leafeon on how strong together we are! Use Mega Punch, once more!" Hareta cried out as Kangaskhan blinked, realizing she couldn't move, until Brock gave a reminder with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Um, Hareta? Whenever Kangaskhan uses Giga Impact, she needs to recharge for a whole before she can attack again..." Brock said, causing Hareta to pale up, before he scratched the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Oh! Uh... Ha ha ha..." Hareta laughed nervously.

Hikaru sweat dropped, seeing how dense the wild boy was with the side effect of the powerful move as he took this chance to make another attack! "If that's the case... Leafeon, keep the pressure up with Leaf Blade once more!" Hikaru yelled, earning a nod from the Verdant Pokémon.

Charging towards the Parent Pokémon, Leafeon let her head leaf and tail glow to make a big cut, causing the daughter to hide in her mother's pouch before Kangaskhan took the critical hit attack! The impact seemed so strong, it caused Kangaskhan to skid back.

"Oh no! Kangaskhan!" Hareta gasped as Hikaru continued on with the assaults, until he made another surprising move!

"Now, use Synthesis!" Hikaru yelled as Leafeon concentrated on the morning sun shining the sunlight down on her! Feeling the relief from her healing powers, Leafeon felt her pain go away before she faced Kangaskhan once more.

"No way... She healed herself using the sun!? Kangaskhan, use Brick Break!" Hareta cried out as Kangaskhan launched a Fighting Type attack towards Leafeon as she tried to counter! "Leaf Blade, again!" Hikaru cried out.

Meeting with a Brick Break this time, Leafeon clashed with her special move, causing the two battlers to grit their teeth against each other, tension rising between them as they kept pushing to overcome one another! "Keep pushing, Mom! You can do it!" Hareta cried out.

At the encouragement from her adoptive son, Kangaskhan felt some of her strength returning to her as she managed to overpower Leaf Blade, knocking Leafeon back surprised! The daughter cheered, seeing her mother taking advantage now as Hikaru narrowed his eyes.

"Encouragement made the mother stronger, huh...? Just how much have you been hiding your bonding powers from us, Hareta?" Hikaru asked himself as Hareta swung his arms around to continue on! "Here we go, here we go! Now, Kangaskhan! Mega Punch!" Hareta yelled excitedly.

At the order, Kangaskhan slammed Leafeon away with a direct hit from Mega Punch as the Verdant Pokémon struggled to keep battling as Hikaru made the call for some backup healing! "Use the sun to use Synthesis, Leafeon!" Hikaru yelled desperately.

Hearing her human brother's voice, Leafeon concentrated on the sun once again, until Hareta tried to intervene, refusing to let his opponent regain her strength back. "Don't think we're going to let you do that again! Kangaskhan, use Brick Break!" Hareta yelled.

Kangaskhan charged towards the glowing Verdant Pokémon, preparing to wrap the first part of the match up until Hikaru made a surprising order for the two! "Jump and regain your energy, Leafeon!" Hikaru called, allowing Leafeon to jump high into the air!

This surprised both the wild boy and the Parent Pokémon as they watched to see the wounds on Leafeon's body disappearing once again as she felt the relief from her powers! "No! Not again!" Hareta whined as Ash encouraged the Verdant Pokémon to keep fighting.

"Alright! Now that's what I call a nice save!" "Pika Pika!" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed together as Brock and Dawn watched, both impressed with how the battle was going. Hareta pouted before he let out his frustration by calling forth the next attack!

"The same thing won't happen again, I promise! Kangaskhan, Giga Impact!" Hareta yelled as Dawn was surprised with the quick move choice! "He's using Giga Impact again...!?" Dawn gasped as Kangaskhan surrounded herself with white, glowing aura!

Then, with the energy to move, she charged towards Leafeon, who braced herself for a hard hitting impact! The daughter of Kangaskhan hid in her pouch to keep herself from being hurt as Hikaru called for a counterattack! "Leaf Blade, once more!" Hikaru called as Leafeon concentrated on her sharp attack!

Then, she charged towards Kangaskhan with her attack, until Hareta smirked, much to the Twinleaf boy's surprise! Then, to more of his surprise, Kangaskhan managed to get out of the way, causing Leaf Blade to miss! It shocked Leafeon as she felt Giga Impact smashing into her!

"LEAAAAF!" Leafeon screamed as she was smashed onto the ground, feeling more pain than before it recovered! "No! Leafeon!" Hikaru gasped as he watched to see the dust clear and show Leafeon still struggling to get up! Hikaru and Hareta were both shocked to see the Verdant Pokémon still wanting to fight!

But Hikaru knew better as she had completely passed her limits, causing him to walk over and comfort Leafeon to give into her limits. "Leafeon, stop... It's over. You can't fight like this, okay?" Hikaru asked softly, causing Leafeon to slowly turn to her comforting human brother.

Seeing how concerned and serious the Twinleaf boy looked, the Verdant Pokémon hesitantly gave in, becoming unconscious from the huge amount of damage she took, despite of her healing powers.

 **Hikaru: 5 Pokémon**

"Poor Leafeon... And she was battling so well..." Dawn said, feeling pity for the female Grass Type. Ash and Brock understood her feelings as they watched to see Hikaru returning Leafeon back before he silently thanked her for her efforts.

"Thanks for your help, Leafeon... Your efforts won't be in vain..." Hikaru said seriously before he looked back at both Hareta and Kangaskhan. With the two together, the Twinleaf boy could see how strong their bond was together as he took a deep breath before he took out another Pokéball.

"Alright, Buizel! It's your turn to continue on!" Hikaru yelled as he sent out his young Sea Weasel Pokémon! As Buizel appeared, he adjusted his Water symbol headband to make it tighter! "Bui!" Buizel cried out as Hareta grinned, amazed to see the young Water Type.

"Whoa! Buizel sure looks ready to fight! We're in! Kangaskhan, let's give Buizel the honors by using Mega Punch!" Hareta cried out, causing Kangaskhan to aim another punch, this time towards the Water Type!

"Don't think you'll beat Buizel that easily! Quick, use Razor Wind!" Hikaru yelled, as Buizel jumped back, before launching some sharp air towards Kangaskhan, who tried to block them with her giant hands! Her daughter encouraged her to keep fighting as the Parent Pokémon managed to withstand the Razor Wind attack.

But it was at that moment when Buizel made a surprise attack! Both Hareta and Kangaskhan gasped to see the Sea Weasel Pokémon right in front of her! "That's exactly what we were hoping you and Kangaskhan would do! Now it's time to pay the price! Buizel, Aqua Jet, back to back!" Hikaru cried out.

At the order, the Water Type bashed Kangaskhan's chin first with the speedful attack! Then, as the Parent Pokémon tried to recover, the Aqua Jet kept bashing her hard, with some of the impact affecting her daughter as well, who whimpered a little in pain.

Hareta noticed this and tried to counter back! "No! Sis is... Mom, strike back with Giga Impact!" Hareta yelled desperately.

At hearing her adoptive son and seeing her daughter suffer a little from the commotion of the battle, Kangaskhan let out a loud battle cry before she charged towards the Aqua Jet Water Type with Giga Impact!

"Here they come, Buizel! Brace yourself! Keep Aqua Jet going!" Hikaru called as Buizel nodded, as he continued to keep his focus with Aqua Jet going! The two attacks charged at each other as the others at the sidelines were unsure on what's going to happen!

"Oh man... Are they going to collide against each other again?" Ash asked, as Pikachu asked the same question.

"No... I think the both of them are aiming to surprise each other!" Brock said as Hikaru made the first call. "Dodge Giga Impact and make the hit!" Hikaru yelled as Buizel did so, evading the powerful slam at the last second before he bashed the Parent Pokémon from the back!

"Stay strong, Mom! Counter back with Brick Break!" Hareta yelled as Kangaskhan used her strength to turn and slam Buizel away with the Fighting Type attack! Buizel let out a yell of pain, much to the surprise of the Kanto trainer.

"That's fast!" Ash exclaimed as Hikaru tried to counter back. "Use Water Gun!" Hikaru called as Buizel did so, splashing water towards the Parent Pokémon, who easily blocked it with her giant, brown arm! Hareta sighed in relief before he kept the attacks go on.

"That's how we do it! Now, Kangaskhan! Brick Break again!" Hareta cried out as Kangaskhan lunged at Buizel, aiming her strong arms to strike Buizel, until Hikaru made the call for an evasive maneuver. "Dodge them all, Buizel! Find an opening for an Aqua Jet!" Hikaru cried out.

Evading most of the attacks that was coming towards him, the young Sea Weasel Pokémon surrounded himself with Aqua Jet again, making a quick escape from Kangaskhan's continuous assaults! The Parent Pokémon could only watch in surprise as her opponent managed to get out of her range!

Then, with the timing right, the Twinleaf boy made the next call for an attack! "This is your chance, Buizel! Ice Beam! Follow that up with Aqua Jet!" Hikaru yelled as Buizel shot Ice Beam in the air, before he aimed himself towards the ice with Aqua Jet!

"What are they doing...?" Hareta asked in confusion as Dawn smiled at the strategy her boyfriend was pulling off. "It's coming! Ice-Aqua Jet!" Dawn cried as the younger Sea Weasel Pokémon was surrounded by ice as he began to dive down towards the Parent Pokémon!

The impact of the attack smashed Kangaskhan away as she skidded back, the force being too strong for her to resist! With the skidding back down, the Parent Pokémon fell to one knee, much to the surprise of Hareta and the daughter!

"No! Mom!" Hareta gasped as Hikaru narrowed his eyes. Attacking the mother while it was vulnerable may be a good thing for him, but it could make the wild boy upset as this was his adoptive mother the Twinleaf boy was battling. He looked down at Buizel, who looked at him with a determined look on his face.

Biting his lips, he took a deep breath as he still wasn't sure whether to finish it or not. Ash and Dawn noticed this as they were confused for the Twinleaf boy's reluctance to attack. "Why isn't Hikaru attacking? This is his chance to beat Kangaskhan!" Ash said in confusion.

"It could be because of us knowing that Kangaskhan is Hareta's adoptive mother..." Brock said, causing Dawn to be the first to understand. "I see... Hikaru is thinking of Hareta's feelings of his adoptive family... It would be bad to attack now, while the mother was down and with her child vulnerable..." Dawn said in understanding.

Hareta heard this and looked to see his opponent showing the still burning fire in his eyes, but it seemed to be dying down, due to the hesitation the Twinleaf boy was feeling to attack. He shook his head before he tried to encourage Kangaskhan to keep fighting.

"Come on, Mom! You can do it! I know you can keep battling!" Hareta cried as his words managed to reach the Parent Pokémon even by a little. So, with her adoptive son's voice, the Parent Pokémon managed to stand again, to the relief of her daughter and son.

"So she can still fight, huh... I'm impressed with how persistent she is, despite the massive damage it took from battling both Leafeon and Buizel right now..." Hikaru said as Buizel expressed his impressed feeling as well. Ash, Dawn, and Brock kept watching as Kangaskhan managed to stand still.

"We can keep going, Hikaru! Kangaskhan, Mega Punch!" Hareta cried as Hikaru countered back. "Don't think it's going to hit hard just because she can still battle! There are limits to what one Pokémon can do! Buizel, Aqua Jet, once more!" Hikaru cried out.

Surroudning himself with water, the young Sea Weasel Pokémon let out a battle cry before he charged towards the weakened Normal Type, who was struggling to keep the power of her Mega Punch maintained! Then, as they both got closer to each other, Hikaru made the call.

"Do it, Buizel!" Hikaru called, catching the wild boy off guard again. He could only watch as Buizel gave a narrow swerve to evade Mega Punch, before he slammed his physical attack on the Parent Pokémon's chin! The others and Hareta gasped as his adoptive mother was sent flying!

"GAAAA!" Kangaskhan screamed before she tumbled on the ground, as the child panicked from her mother losing the battle. Everyone covered themselves and held their breath before they all turned to see who had lost the match right now.

The dust cleared to show Kangaskhan unconscious, with the child scared of what happened to her mother. Hareta was more than shocked before he bit his lips as he ran over to his adoptive mother. Hikaru frowned as the wild boy comforted his defeated Pokémon.

 **Hareta: 5 Pokémon**

He and Infernape both listened to Hareta comforting his mother for the loss before he thanked her, returning the Normal Type to her Pokéball. Then, walking back to his battle box, the wild boy adjusted his hat before he showed his serious expression towards Hikaru.

"You think you're going to be alright?" Hikaru asked as he earned a nod from the wild boy.

"I will be... once the battle continues on! Let's go, Onix!" Hareta yelled as he sent out his Rock Snake Pokémon to avenge his adoptive mother! Onix roared at being sent out as Dawn was confused with the Type matchup choice.

"Hold on... Why Onix? Hareta should know by now that Onix is a Rock Type Pokémon, and Rock Types are weak against Water Types like Buizel! Isn't that right?" Dawn asked as Brock agreed, frowning at what the wild boy was thinking to send a Pokémon that had the Type disadvantage.

"That's right... But I think Hareta already knows that... He must be planning something up on his sleeve in order to send out Onix like that." Brock said as Ash grew even more puzzled for the wild boy. Hikaru on the other hand, narrowed his eyes.

The look on the wild boy's eyes told him everything that he was not thinking straight, due to his adoptive mother being defeated. His thoughts were brought back to reality as Hareta made the first move. "Let's go, Onix! Start this off with Rock Tomb!" Hareta cried out.

At its roar, the Rock Snake Pokémon summoned rocks to be sent flying towards Buizel, who got ready to counter under his Trainer's commands. "Dodge them using Aqua Jet and then, use Ice Beam!" Hikaru cried out as Buizel did so, surrounding himself with water!

Then, using the speed of his attack, he dodged all the boulders coming to his way before he bashed Onix's face with the super effective attack! Then, with the cold move, the young Sea Weasel Pokémon shot Ice Beam onto Onix's face again, causing the Rock-Ground Type to roar in pain again!

"Oh no! Onix! Stay calm and stay strong! Pay them back with Slam!" Hareta yelled as Onix shook his head to recover before he aimed to slam his tail towards Buizel! "Quick, Buizel! Use Water Gun to counter!" Hikaru cried out.

Shooting the super effective attack towards Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon tried to resist as he managed to slam Buizel away with the hard attack! The Twinleaf boy and Infernape both widened their eyes as Buizel was sent flying into the air!

"Alright, now's our chance! Onix, use Double-Edge, let's go!" Hareta yelled as Onix was surrounded by a bright light of energy! Charging towards the flying Buizel, the Rock Snake Pokémon roared as Buizel panicked at being hit in midair! But that was when Hikaru saved him from the trouble.

"If that hits, it's going to make a big mark! Get out of the way with Aqua Jet, Buizel!" Hikaru cried out as Buizel did so, narrowly escaping the deadly and reckless attack until he realized Onix was starting to follow! "Don't let him get away, Onix! Slam again!" Hareta shouted out.

The others watched and were amazed on how intense the battle was going on as both Buizel and Onix did their best to evade each other, while striking each other at the same time! The two of them seemed exhausted with how the battle was going as Ash was the first to comment.

"Whoa... Those two look like they can keep this up forever! I mean, look at them!" Ash exclaimed as Dawn clapped her hands together in worry.

"They're like... trying to fight as if they're equals or something..." Dawn said softly as Brock remained silent. What Ash and Dawn said just now... he had to agree with what the two of them meant as the battle went on, becoming more intense than usual!

Slam and Aqua Jet met together as the two battlers struggled to overpower each other! "You can do it, Onix! Push back!" Hareta yelled, as he tried to encourage his Rock Type to keep fighting. At hearing the wild boy's voice, Onix managed to withstand Aqua Jet, slamming Buizel back!

"What...!? Buizel, pay them back with Ice Beam!" Hikaru cried out, causing Buizel to spin and land on the ground before he launched the Ice Type attack towards Onix, freezing his tail to the ground! Both Hareta and Onix looked in surprise as the Twinleaf boy called for another attack!

"And now, this is the time to use another Aqua Jet! Let's make this go fast, Buizel!" Hikaru called as Buizel let out a battle cry, despite the exhaustion he was feeling. Surrounding himself with water once more, the Aqua Jet attack bashed Buizel multiple times, as Dawn noticed how fierce the young one was.

"Hey guys... Don't you think Hikaru's Buizel looks a bit different? Instead of the shy, but strong Buizel we know... It feels like I'm looking at a Buizel that has the personality of Ash's Buizel!" Dawn said in worry as the other two seemed to notice as well.

"You're right, Dawn! Could it be because the younger brother kept seeing his older brother train hard to become strong?" Ash asked as Brock chuckled at that. "I guess so... If it is, then it could be due to Hikaru's Buizel wanting to be strong as his older brother..." Brock said with a smirk.

They all turned back to the battle to see both Buizel and Onix panting. Hikaru and Hareta seemed to have felt the same as they felt their stamina dropping down a little, much to the Twinleaf boy's confusion.

"What's happening to me...? I feel exhausted? But I'm not the one battling... Could it be that Buizel and I are in sync from all the training and bonding we did together? And it's the same for Hareta, too! Onix is the one battling, but the kid looks worn out as well..." Hikaru thought with a gulp.

"I feel tired... Could it be because I'm having so much fun...? Nah, that can't be... I mean, if I was having fun, then I wouldn't be this exhausted! It feels like... from the tension we're in, I feel like I'm learning about the truth about Pokémon battles..." Hareta thought, while wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Infernape noticed this too, as he kept his face expression unfazed to not show his concern for his human brother. Out of all the battles Hikaru had participated in, he never looked this worn out before...

Then, with the two boys making eye contact, they made their call for another attack!

"Use Rock Tomb once more, Onix!"

"Counter-Shield with Ice Beam!"

Onix roared before he sent boulders to smash Buizel, while the young Sea Weasel Pokémon spun around, protecting himself with the ice, as he blocked all the boulders! Then, with the Counter-Shield's power, it zapped Onix with the super effective attack!

"Oh no way!? Onix, no!" Hareta gasped as he watched to see Onix fall, groaning as it became unconscious from the multiple attacks it took from the young Water Type.

 **Hareta: 4 Pokémon**

Hikaru, Infernape, and Buizel all watched to see the wild boy returning Onix back before he thanked the Rock Snake Pokémon for the efforts he had done in the Full Battle they were in. Then, turning back to his opponents, Hareta lifted his head up again to show a smile on his face!

This confused Hikaru as he narrowed his eyes, while the others noticed this as well. "Hang on... Is Hareta smiling?" Ash asked as Dawn was confused as well.

"Yeah, he is...! But why? With Kangaskhan and Onix being taken down, and with Mismagius being weakened, Hareta only has three healthy Pokémon left to use!" Dawn exclaimed as Hareta took out the Pokéball to send his first battler out!

"Alright, Mismagius! It's your turn again! Show them your stuff!" Hareta cried as he sent out his Ghost Type once more! Hikaru blinked in surprise before he narrowed them in confusion as he bit his lips. Confused as to what the wild boy was planning, Hikaru took a step back.

"Mismagius already looks weakened from that battle with Leafeon... So, why did you send her out now?" Hikaru asked as the wild boy gave a grin, before making his answer. "Because I heard Mismagius' wish! She wanted to battle again, even with the condition she is in!" Hareta said confidently.

The four trainers were surprised to hear this as Buizel panted, exhausted from the tough battling he had to do. But seeing how powerful Mismagius looked, he refused to run away right now! Not when he was on a winning streak!

"Bu Bui! Bui bui!" Buizel cried out, asking Hikaru to make an attack call. Understanding Buizel's desire, Hikaru continued the battle with a new attack! "Alright... Let's try to make this quick! Buizel, use Ice Beam!" Hikaru called, much to Dawn's surprise.

"What!? But Buizel should be exhausted by now after battling with Kangaskhan and Onix?! Shouldn't he be resting in his Pokéball!?" Dawn asked in surprise as Ash smiled at Dawn, reassuring to her that her boyfriend and his Water Type will be fine, even with the condition he is in.

"Come on, Dawn! Have faith in Hikaru! This is Hikaru we're talking about, right? I'm sure he knows when Buizel hits his limit!" Ash said in reassurance. "Pika!" Pikachu agreed reluctantly. But in truth, the Electric Type felt worried for the young Buizel as well, due to the damage he had taken so far.

The Ice Beam attack approached Mismagius as Hareta made a call to counter back!

"Dodge it! And then, use Shadow Ball!" Hareta cried out as Mismagius floated out of the way, before shooting a dark ball towards Buizel, who also managed to get out of the way! Noticing this, the wild boy made the next call!

"Keep up the pace, Mismagius! And now, use Magical Leaf!" Hareta yelled as Mismagius did so, shooting the glowing leaves towards Buizel! "Ice Beam to counter!" Hikaru yelled back as Buizel shot the ice, freezing all the leaves to be solid!

Hareta kept the smile on his face though as the battle continued on! "Now that's what I call cold! Mismagius, Shadow Ball, again!" Hareta yelled as the Ghost Type attack was launched once more! It made a hit this time as Buizel skidded back, before he tumbled on the ground!

"Buizel, can you still fight?" Hikaru asked as Buizel weakly stood up, before he gave a weak affirmation as he didn't want to throw in the towel yet! "Oh man... I don't think I've ever seen Buizel this persistent than the Buizel I have..." Ash said as Dawn frowned.

"I think it shows on how much Buizel cares for Hikaru, and how much he wants to prove to him and his older brother that he is not the shy and timid Buizel we know..." Dawn said softly as Brock kept watching.

"Alright, let's go for more! Mismagius, use Lucky Chant!" Hareta cried out as Mismagius did so, increasing the amount of time the Lucky Chant would give to her! On the other hand, Hikaru took no notice of this and continued to attack. "Strike her hard, Buizel! Water Gun, let's go!" Hikaru cried out.

At the moment the chanting was done, Mismagius was splashed away by Water Gun as Buizel ran to her to keep attacking! Noticing how fierce his opponent was, the wild boy tried to counter back. "That's fast! Quick, Mismagius! Psybeam!" Hareta cried out.

Seeing Buizel right in front of her, Mismagius shot the sharp leaves towards Buizel, who took the hit in the process! The young Sea Weasel Pokémon yelled in pain before he resisted it to take Mismagius down as he was going down as well!

Having the desire to grant Buizel's wish, Hikaru called for the last attack to make it a stalemate! "If Buizel is taking the fall, then Mismagius is going down with him! Make this last attack count, Buizel! Ice Beam!" Hikaru yelled as Buizel did so while he was sent flying!

He shot the Ice Type attack, freezing Mismagius in the process, before the ice surrounding her broke apart, dealing some serious damage to the Chanting Pokémon! As Mismagius had fainted, so did the young Sea Weasel Pokémon.

 **Hikaru: 4 Pokémon**

 **Hareta: 3 Pokémon**

Ash, Dawn, and Brock all gasped along with Hareta as they all didn't expect for the Twinleaf boy to try and make the next match a draw. Hikaru didn't say anything as he returned the Sea Weasel Pokémon back, as he thanked him for all the efforts he had done for this match.

"Thanks, Buizel... You take a long rest. You went so far as to beating half of Hareta's team..." Hikaru said as he took out another Pokéball to use, with Infernape watching carefully. Hareta did the same to Mismagius, before he took out another Pokéball as well.

"I didn't think Hikaru would do something like that... It was a big surprise, really. But... even if he has the number advantage right now... I've got to even up the score before I go ahead! And he's just the kind of guy to do the job!" Hareta thought as he looked at his next Pokéball.

"You surprised me back there, Hikaru! I thought I was ahead, but your bond with Buizel had changed all of that! I'm happy to battle a strong opponent like you!" Hareta said with a determined fist and expression on his face as Hikaru smiled back.

"And I should say the same thing back to you, Hareta..." Hikaru said as the wild boy nodded back, before he revealed his next Pokémon. "Thanks... But this is a serious Full Battle... So, battle you, I will! Lucario, show them your stuff!" Hareta cried out as he sent out the Aura Pokémon to play!

As Lucario appeared, Ash was amazed of how powerful the Fighting-Steel Type looked. "Whoa, check it out..." Ash said as Dawn seemed to be impressed, too. "I didn't know Hareta had caught a Lucario...!" Dawn said as Brock made a guess onto where the wild boy could've gotten it.

"He must've caught Lucario as a Riolu before and trained him hard before we met each other again... I think this battle is anyone's battle now if this goes on..." Brock said as Hikaru sent out his Pokémon to continue the battle.

"Gardevoir, it's your turn! Prepare for battle!" Hikaru called as he sent out his Psychic Type out to play! At being finally sent out after her transfer from Prof. Rowan's laboratory, Gardevoir smiled at being called out as she gave a small glance at the Twinleaf boy and Infernape.

Hikaru nodded to her, causing her to nod back before she turned to face the Aura Pokémon, who got ready to fight back. As if they were reading their minds, both boys called out their attacks!

"Use Aura Sphere!"

"Use Thunderbolt!"

Both evolved Pokémon launched their attacks, causing them to collide as it created an explosion, intense enough to create shockwaves, startling the others and some wild Pokémon that was near the battlefield! "Gardevoir's Thunderbolt has gotten much stronger!" Ash said in surprise.

"But it's not just Gardevoir... Hareta's Lucario is strong, too..." Dawn said in amazement as Brock frowned.

"This battle could be anyone's now... But if either of them makes a mistake on something, then their favor could go to the other..." Brock said seriously as Hareta made the next move with a small smile on his face.

"Alright, Lucario! Focus your strength, with Calm Mind!" Hareta called as Lucario did so, using his sensors to sense the objects and beings around him as he focused his powers, feeling them go up as Hikaru watched, knowing what will happen if this goes on.

"Gardevoir, stop Lucario with Psychic!" Hikaru called as his pupils glowed again. **"Understood!"** Gardevoir cried out as she used her powers to intercept Calm Mind and lift the Aura Pokémon high in the air, much to the Aura Pokémon's surprise as he tried to resist the move!

"Stay calm, Lucario! Use Calm Mind once more!" Hareta cried out as Lucario did so, increasing his powers even more as Hikaru kept up the assaults. "Do it, Gardevoir!" Hikaru yelled as Gardevoir controlled her powers to slam her opponent down to the ground!

But even as the Aura Pokémon took damage, he remained calm and focused, gaining more of his strength, to the surprise of the Twinleaf boy and his Psychic Type! "Even with Psychic, Lucario didn't feel that at all?" Hikaru said in shock as Dawn was amazed on what it did.

"But how did that happen...?" Dawn asked as Brock explained. "Calm Mind is a move that increases the user's Special Attack and Special Defense. Since Psychic was a Special Attack, it didn't have much effect on Lucario." Brock said as Ash frowned with the problem Gardevoir could have.

"That's not good... All of Gardevoir's attacks are Special Attack, except for Teleport!" Ash exclaimed as Dawn frowned. She looked to see how her boyfriend was having a bit of a hard time keeping up the pace as Hareta began a counterattack!

"You made some rough moves back there, Hikaru! But now, it's Lucario's turn to show you a real attack! Now, Lucario! Aura Sphere, once more!" Hareta cried out as Lucario focused his power, before he blasted the attack towards Gardevoir!

Knowing how much damage it could do now, Hikaru called for an evasive maneuver. "Dodge it quick with Teleport!" Hikaru yelled as Gardevoir did so, vanishing out of sight. Hareta widened his eyes before he looked around to see where Gardevoir could come out.

Lucario did the same, as he sensed around to search where Gardevoir will appear again as he found the spot! "Carr!" Lucario grunted, earning a nod of thanks from the wild boy. "Great! Alright, Lucario! Aim at that spot with another Aura Sphere!" Hareta cried out.

"What!? Wait, what are you-!?" Hikaru started to say until Lucario launched his attack! Right in the Aura Sphere's way, Gardevoir suddenly appeared, causing her to take the hit as she yelled in pain, while reacting surprised for the attacking coming to her!

"No way! How did Lucario do that!?" "Pika!?" Ash and Pikachu exclaimed together as Dawn noticed something similar with this. "It's just like how Maylene used her Lucario find Chimchar when he used Dig... Could Hareta's Lucario have done the same thing for Gardevoir's Teleport?" Dawn asked.

"That's possible... I don't think there was any other way Lucario could search Gardevoir without using its Aura..." Brock said as Gardevoir stood back up, feeling more determined for some payback for the surprise attack.

"To think this would happen even with Teleport... Alright, Gardevoir! Use Thunderbolt once more!" Hikaru yelled as Gardevoir did so, shooting the Electric Type attack towards Lucario as Hareta easily countered with his own evasive maneuver!

"Use Extreme Speed to dodge it, Lucario! And then, use Shadow Claw!" Hareta yelled as Lucario used his speed power to evade shocking move! Then, with his claws going dark, the Aura Pokémon slashed the Psychic Type away, causing her to scream in pain!

"Gardevoir, no!" Hikaru gasped as Gardevoir skidded back to withstand the super effective attack. She then began to pant, refusing to back down from a battle as she gave the look to Hikaru for another attack. Understanding the Psychic Type's wishes, Hikaru continued on the battle.

"You want to keep going, huh...? Then, let's do it! Gardevoir, use Magical Leaf, now!" Hikaru called as Gardevoir shot the Grass Type attack towards Lucario as Hareta called for another counterattack! "Lucario, take them all down with Shadow Claw!" Hareta cried out with a smile.

At the order, the Ghost Type attack countered all the glowing leaves, until Hikaru made a surprise attack! "We've got you now! Now, Gardevoir! Thunderbolt!" Hikaru cried out, catching the Aura Pokémon by surprise! As he finished blocking Magical Leaf, he didn't notice the Psychic Type right in front of him!

With Gardevoir at close range, she shocked Lucario hard with the Thunderbolt attack, much to the wild boy's shock, as he didn't expect for this to happen. "They used Magical Leaf as a decoy so they could get in close...? Even I wouldn't have seen that coming." Hareta commented to himself.

But, the fire in his eyes kept burning as the wild boy kept the battling going. "But that doesn't mean we're going to lose that easily! Now, Lucario! Use Shadow Claw to knock Gardevoir down!" Hareta yelled as Lucario jumped back up, before he sped towards his opponent!

Gardevoir braced himself as the Twinleaf boy made the call. "Control Lucario with Psychic! Use your powers to stop him!" Hikaru called as Gardevoir focused her powers, preventing Lucario from taking another step! Lucario grunted as Hareta widened his eyes.

But, that was only the first step as the wild boy smirked. "Gotcha! Now, use Aura Sphere!" Hareta shouted as Lucario resisted the move and launched another Aura Sphere attack! Once again, it blasted Gardevoir away as she skidded on the ground, before she fell on one knee!

The others gasped as they were seeing the Embrace Pokémon being taken down as Hareta felt the excitement surge into him as he passed his feelings to the Aura Pokémon. "Let's wrap this part of the match, Lucario! Now, use Shadow Claw!" Hareta cried out as the Ghost Type attack appeared on Lucario's paws!

He then let out a battle cry to charge and wrap the battle up as the Twinleaf boy refused to allow another loss to occur.

"Tch...! Gardevoir, get back!" Hikaru called as he called the Embrace Pokémon back, causing the Shadow Claw attack to miss, much to the wild boy's protest and annoyance as he flailed around for the sudden recall while Lucario expressed annoyance for the sudden withdrawal.

"Aw, come on! You're calling Gardevoir back now!?" Hareta complained as Hikaru took out his next Pokéball, expressing on how serious he is, especially with how the battle is going on right now.

"This next one should be a better opponent for Lucario! Dragonair, it's time for a battle!" Hikaru called as Dragonair appeared, letting out a loud coo, before facing Lucario as Hareta recognized the same Pokémon that narrowly defeated him.

"That Dragonair... That's the same that beat Prinplup and me the first time we fought against each other!" Hareta said in surprise as Hikaru called for the first attack. "Dragonair, use Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called as Dragonair lunged his tail towards Lucario as Hareta called for a counterattack.

"Block it with Shadow Claw, Lucario!" Hareta yelled as Lucario used the Ghost Type attack to block the Dragon Type move! Both battlers struggled to overpower each other as the boys kept staring at each other, as if they knew what to do in order to help their Pokémon out.

"Keep pushing, Lucario/Dragonair!" The two of them cried out as this encouraged their Pokémon to fight harder as they skidded back! Then, right after they did so, the Shadow Claw and Dragon Tail attacked clashed together again as Dawn felt the tension of the battle rising up.

"Whoa... Just how long can those two stay invigorated...? Even when they're both dealt with pressure, they're still giving it their all!" Dawn exclaimed as Ash grinned. "I think I kinda get it... If this was a battle that I want to enjoy, then I'd try to enjoy it as long as I can!" Ash said as Dawn turned to him in confusion.

"It's just a feeling I get! When Hikaru and Hareta are battling hard, with their Pokémon together in sync, I kinda get the feeling that those two just want to keep the battle going, so it can never end!" Ash exclaimed as Brock smiled before he looked back.

The two evolved battlers skidded back once again as Hareta called for the next attack. "Let's take this chance to rise up to the next level! Lucario, Aura Sphere!" Hareta yelled as Lucario launched his special move again, as Hikaru attempted a countermove to make the attack useless!

"Use Aqua Tail to send it right back!" Hikaru called as the tail of the Dragon-Type was surrounded by water! As soon as the power was focused onto the tail, Dragonair sent the Aura Sphere back, causing Lucario to dodge it as Hareta tried a different method to get close to victory.

"Use Extreme Speed, following it up with Aura Sphere!" Hareta called as Lucario ran with high speed, launching multiple Aura Spheres in the process! "Dragonair won't have time to dodge all of them...! Protect yourself with Safeguard!" Hikaru called as Dragonair let out a loud battle cry.

Soon, a glowing barrier prevented Lucario from getting any closer as he was pushed back and sent flying into the air! "No, Lucario!" Hareta gasped as Lucario flipped back before he skidded on the ground. As the barrier was taken down, the two battlers glared at each other as Hareta called for the next move.

"Dragonair is tough and fast alright, but Lucario is much faster! Use Shadow Claw, back to back!" Hareta called as Lucario's claws became dark as he lunged at Dragonair to make a direct hit, only for Dragonair to keep dodging as Dawn noticed how fast it was than before.

"Doesn't anyone notice that Dragonair seems to be a bit faster before? What was Hikaru doing with him and the others while we were on breaks...?" Dawn asked as Brock smiled, as he believed to know the answer.

"It could be him giving all of his Pokémon some intense training, while Gardevoir trained back at Prof. Rowan's lab." Brock guessed as the battle went on, with the Twinleaf boy making the next call! "Use Thunder Wave, now!" Hikaru called as Dragonair shot electricity, stunning Lucario's body!

The Aura Pokémon struggled to move as Hareta gritted his teeth. He could only watch as Dragonair raised his long tail for the next attack! "Now, Dragonair! Dragon Tail, let's go!" Hikaru called as Dragonair did so, slamming his tail hard onto Lucario, enough to send him flying again!

But this time, instead of falling, the Aura Pokémon was suddenly returned to his Pokéball before another one opened from Hareta's backpack, much to his surprise! Prinplup took Lucario's place, feeling the determination to face the opponent he had lost to!

"Lucario has been forced in while Prinplup has been forced out!" Ash said in surprise as the wild boy said his surprise as well.

"What happened!? Why did Lucario suddenly come back, with Prinplup taking his place!?" Hareta said in shock as the Twinleaf boy explained. "When Dragon Tail makes contact with the opponent, it forces that Pokémon to return to its Pokéball, while forcing another Pokémon to take that one's place!" Hikaru explained.

While the wild boy seemed shocked to hear this, his best friend wasn't, as he glared at Dragonair, who hissed back, remembering the last time they battled, which was when he finally returned to his human brother's team and to the others.

Knowing how Prinplup wants to battle Dragonair, the wild boy made no more complaints as he went along with it, before continuing on! "Okay... We lost to Dragonair before... So, now's our chance to make up for that loss! Prinplup, use Drill Peck!" Hareta shouted, before he pointed at Dragonair.

At the call, Prinplup jumped high into the air, before he shot down, spinning while causing his beak to glow! As the speed of going down started to rise, the Twinleaf boy made the call to counter it. "Use Safeguard, quick!" Hikaru called as Dragonair did so, creating another barrier in the process!

It deflected Drill Peck and sent Prinplup flying! "Prinplup, stay strong! Use Whirlpool!" Hareta called as the Water Type created one, one that seemed even bigger than the one Piplup made! "Wow... Check it out!" Dawn said in amazement as Piplup was amazed as well.

As the Whirlpool was thrown, another counterattack was called from the Twinleaf boy. "Stop it with Thunder Wave, and then she Dragon Tail!" Hikaru called as Dragonair shocked the Whirlpool, causing it to explode and splash around the battlefield!

Then, using the power of his tail, he aimed to slam Prinplup away so he could share the same fate as what happened to the Aura Pokémon. But the wild boy wasn't planning on letting the same thing happen twice. "I don't think so! Hydro Pump, Prinplup!" Hareta cried out.

At the order, the Penguin Pokémon shot the powerful Water Type attack to block Dragon Tail! At the sight of water, the Twinleaf boy took this chance to make another surprise attack! "Thunder Wave on the Hydro Pump, now!" Hikaru called, catching the wild boy by surprise.

Then, as the electricity from Thunder Wave was starting to get close, thanks to the Hydro Pump Prinplup was using... Hareta knew what his opponent was planning. "Jump back, Prinplup! Water conducts electricity!" Hareta yelled as Prinplup did so, feeling relieved.

"That was a close one... If Prinplup were to have been hit by the close range Thunder Wave attack because of Hydro Pump, then he would've taken a lot of damage..." Ash said with Pikachu agreeing.

"Aqua Tail, go!" Hikaru called as Dragonair swiftly used his tail again, surrounding it with water this time! Prinplup widened his eyes as he was slammed into the air by the Water Type attack, as Hareta tried to fight back while his starter was falling.

"Aim Hydro Pump in the air, Prinplup!" Hareta yelled as the Water Type did so, knocking the evolved Dragon Type down! Dragonair let out a loud screech before he regained his balance in the air, allowing him to land a bit more gracefully. The same thing went for Prinplup as he landed on his feet.

The two looked at each other as both boys did the same. Then, one of them made the call, causing the other to follow along.

"Now, Prinplup! Whirlpool!"

"Dragonair, use Dragon Tail!"

As Prinplup focused his power on creating the Whirlpool, Dragonair had already lunged towards him, with the Dragon Type attack ready on his tail! As the Whirlpool was thrown, the Dragon Tail slammed against it, causing Dragonair to try and struggle against the giant attack!

But, from the battle it had done against Lucario, and with the struggle he is having against Prinplup, it seems to be too much as Dragonair began to falter, causing Hikaru to notice as he took out Dragonair's Pokéball to call him back.

"Dragonair, return!" Hikaru called as he managed to save his Dragon Type from the Whirlpool, causing Hareta to complain again with a pout on his face. "Another Pokémon switch-out!? Who are you planning to send out next!?" Hareta snapped as Hikaru smiled back.

"Infernape, you ready to show Hareta your true strength?" Hikaru asked while letting his pupils glow once more. **"I'm always ready and up for a challenge, Hikaru. I'll do it!"** Infernape grunted as he jumped before he landed onto his human brother's side of the battlefield!

"So, Hikaru is going to use Infernape... I shouldn't expect less from both him and Infernape, considering how close they are..." Hareta said with a grin as Prinplup agreed with an impressed look on his face. But Dawn was unsure whether the choice was wise or not as she frowned and made the question.

"But hold on... A Water Type like Prinplup is strong against a Fire Type like Infernape, right? Wouldn't that be putting Hikaru in a bit of a disadvantage?" Dawn asked until Brock made one correction to her guess with a serious look on his face.

"That's true, but remember... Prinplup took some damage while battling against Dragonair, and knowing Hikaru... I'm sure he knows about the Type disadvantage he has. He must've thought about this before sending Infernape out." Brock said as Ash kept watching as the battle went on.

"Alright, let's give it everything we've got! No holding back, Prinplup! Whirlpool, let's go!" Hareta cried as Prinplup summoned up another Whirlpool to trap Infernape with, as Hikaru fought back, with Infernape understanding him.

"Evaporate it with Flamethrower, Infernape!" Hikaru called as the Flame Pokémon jumped up, before blasting the Whirlpool with the Fire Type attack! The Water Type move evaporated, causing steam to come out of the remaining parts of the Whirlpool attack. "Say what!?" Hareta said in disbelief.

Prinplup was also shocked as Hikaru continued on with the attacks. "Now, use Mach Punch, back to back!" Hikaru called as Infernape did so, aiming every punches towards Prinplup as the wild boy called for another evasive maneuver!

"Dodge it, Prinplup! Then use Hydro Pump at close range!" Hareta called as Prinplup did so, despite of struggling to evade the speedy Mach Punch attacks! Then, with the timing right, the Penguin Pokémon splashed Infernape away with the super effective attack!

"Infernape's being washed out!" Ash gasped as Hikaru continued on. "It's going to take more than that to take us down! Infernape, Flame Wheel, let's go!" Hikaru called as Infernape let out a loud battle cry, before he bashed Prinplup away with the Fire Type attack!

"Prinplup, no! Strike back with Drill Peck!" Hareta called as Prinplup did so, preparing to drill Infernape down to size! "Close Combat!" countered Hikaru as Infernape evaded the Flying Type attack! As he did so, he punched and kicked Prinplup several times before sending him to the air!

The wild boy gasped as Hikaru continued the assaults, showing no hesitation for victory. "Now, use Flame Wheel once more!" Hikaru called as Infernape bashed Prinplup again, sending the evolved Water Type to the ground! "No, Prinplup!" Hareta yelled as he was blinded by the dust.

But as soon as it cleared, he and the others were able to see Prinplup still standing, but with a bit of struggle as the Penguin Pokémon seemed to have reached his limit in the battle right now. "Don't give up, Prinplup! We can still win this!" Hareta cried out.

At the encouragement, the Water Type struggled to stay standing as he glared at Infernape, who seemed ready to take his new rival's challenge as Hikaru frowned. "It must've had its limits now..." Hikaru said bitterly as Infernape looked back at him.

But then, as if a miracle occurred for the wild boy, Prinplup managed to stand up and let out a loud screech, catching everyone's attention! They all watched as the evolved Penguin Pokémon began to glow, as his body was soon surrounded by a bright light! "Prinplup...!?" Hareta breathed out in surprise.

"Wh-What's that light!?" Dawn said in surprise as Ash was amazed with this. "Prinplup... is evolving!" Ash exclaimed as Hikaru and Brock watched in amazement. Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup all did the same as they watched the Penguin Pokémon become even more bigger and powerful!

As the light died down, a new form took Prinplup's place, showing his pride as a newly evolved Water Type Pokémon! "Empol!" The new Pokémon, Empoleon cried out as Hareta was amazed with how his best friend looked.

"Prinplup... No... Empoleon! You evolved!" Hareta exclaimed, causing his Water-Steel Type to turn back and nod with a knowing smile on his face. "Empol." Empoleon said as Hikaru smiled back. "So this is where it gets even more serious... Infernape, you ready to try it?" Hikaru asked.

Infernape gave a glance towards his human brother and nodded. He knew exactly on what Hikaru meant: their power when their minds and body are in sync! The form what Hareta had called: **Spirit-Infernape**. But they knew they would have to have their determination strong enough.

So, knowing on what they must do, the Twinleaf Boy made the first call. "Alright, Infernape! Use Flame Wheel to start this up!" Hikaru called as Infernape surrounded himself with his flame, charging towards Empoleon, as the wild boy countered back!

"Let's try this one! Empoleon, Drill Peck!" Hareta called as Empoleon spun, colliding with Infernape's Flame Wheel! An explosiom occurred, causing the two starters to skid back as the shockwaves from the explosion earlier startled the others, as they were all amazed on how much power each of them was showing.

As both of them skidded back to their trainers, the boys called out their next attacks at the same time.

"Flamethrower!"

"Hydro Pump!"

The Water and Fire collided together, struggling to overcome each other. But just as Dawn predicted, the water from the Hydro Pump's power began to push Flamethrower back, as it became even stronger due to Prinplup evolving into Empoleon!

"Keep pushing, Infernape! Breathe out the flames!" Hikaru called as the call encouraged the Flame Pokémon to shoot the Flamethrower with even more power! Soon, as both attacks kept struggling, an explosion occurred, causing a huge mass of steam to appear and cover the whole battlefield!

"Urgh! I can't see a thing!" Ash exclaimed as Pikachu was surprised with the steam. Hikaru remained silent while Infernape flipped back, in case his opponent started attacking again. But nothing came as the steam cleared away, with the wild boy smiling in amusement.

"You and Infernape are pretty good, Hikaru! But Empoleon and I will both show you on how a real battle is done with our bonds! Empoleon, use Whirlpool!" Hareta called as Empoleon did so, creating an even bigger Whirlpool than the one he created when he was still a Prinplup!

At seeing the size of it, Infernape took a step back, knowing he had to brace himself when he gets hit. Because of that, the determination and fire in his heart and will began to grow stronger. The bigger the attack looked, the more determined Infernape was to achieve victory.

Sensing this determination with his Aura, the Twinleaf boy closed his eyes and revealed his glowing eyes again! Dawn noticed this first as she widened her eyes in surprise. "Guys... It's coming! Hikaru and Infernape's...!" Dawn exclaimed, catching Ash and Brock's attention as they noticed it, too.

Hareta also watched, alongside with Empoleon as Hikaru and Infernape were both surrounded by a blue aura. Then, as they both closed their eyes and opened them again, Infernape gained the glowing pupils on his eyes that Hikaru had on his eyes as well! And soon, the two of them began to glow with the outer appearance of Hikaru changing!

His pupils remained with the small light-blue marks coming under his eyes. The Aura Guardian Form given to him by Sir Aaron came back as Infernape was soon surrounded by blue fire. The flaming sword on his back appeared, along with the markings and linings all over his body!

The fire on his head once again blazed blue, with his fists burning with fire in order to show how strong his determination was. Shock-waves happened as the transformation of the two were finished as they showed on strong their bond was together! Everyone around them felt it as they felt something passing through their bodies.

"Whoa... That felt... kinda intense." Ash said in disbelief. "Pika Pika..." Pikachu agreed as Dawn and Brock kept watching. Hareta only grinned as he found something even more exciting to against. "Now this is what I call an intense battle! Keep your guard up, Empoleon!" Hareta called, causing the Water-Steel Type to grunt in understanding.

Hikaru looked at himself, seeing himself in the **Aura Guardian Form**. With his appearance changed, the Twinleaf boy smiled before he looked at his Fire Type partner. Infernape looked back as the two nodded to each other in understanding as they turned back to continue the battle!

"Let's do this, Infernape... Flame Wheel!" Hikaru yelled as Infernape did so, surrounding himself with the blue fire as he charged to strike at his newly evolved opponent! "Block it, Empoleon, with Whirlpool!" Hareta yelled as Empoleon did so, creating a giant vortex of water to try and block the Fire Type attack!

However, due to the increased power of the Flame Wheel, the Whirlpool evaporated, causing the Flame Wheel to bash Empoleon away! The Emperor Pokémon grunted in pain as he skidded back, with Hikaru and Infernape continuing their attacks!

"Don't stop now! Close Combat!" Hikaru yelled as Infernape did so, with the speed like lightning! Both Hareta and Empoleon gasped as Infernape slammed the super effective attack onto the Emperor Pokémon multiple times, sending shockwaves around the field several times!

The shockwaves were strong enough to blow anyone away as the others struggled to hold their ground. "Whoa... Their bond together... Both Hikaru and Infernape... They're getting way intense!" Ash grunted, with Pikachu agreeing.

"This must be their true power together when their minds are sync with one another!" Brock grunted as Dawn watched in amazement, while acting concerned for the Twinleaf boy. The power they're showing was great, but should they overdo it, then...

"Let's try to fight back, Empoleon! Use Drill Peck!" Hareta yelled as Empoleon let out a battle cry, before he drilled towards the Flame Pokémon with the Flying Type attack! It managed to make a hit, drilling into Infernape's stomach! He grunted as Hikaru felt something sting his stomach as well!

Eventually, that turned into pain as he winced from the continuous drilling he was feeling from the Drill Peck attack! "Counter them with Flamethrower, quick!" Hikaru called, as Infernape did so, blasting Empoleon away with the Fire Type attack! As he was flying back, Hareta called for a counterattack as well!

"We're not down yet! Hydro Pump to fight back!" Hareta yelled as the call encouraged the Water-Steel Type to blast the super effective attack onto Infernape, who was splashed away! Hikaru felt the same thing as he held his ground before he winced a little, feeling the same pain as Infernape was feeling!

As the Fire Type quickly recovered and got up, he faced Hareta, who seemed happy to have a powerful opponent, such as the Twinleaf boy and his Fire Type partner. His fists began to shake, as if they were shaking with both excitement and determination!

"This is... This is just the kind of battle I was hoping to see! The way my opponent shows their strength... is the exactly kind of battle I was looking forward to! Let's keep this battle going, Hikaru!" Hareta said excitedly as the Twinleaf boy smiled back, understanding the joy Hareta was feeling.

"Right... Let's keep this going, then! Mach Punch, let's go!" Hikaru called as Infernape charged to Empoleon, with his fists glowing! "Use Whirlpool, Empoleon! Don't let him get any closer!" Hareta yelled as the Emperor Pokémon summoned up another Whirlpool to try and block his blazing opponent!

But it proved to be futile as the Mach Punch attack shot through the Whirlpool, much to the wild boy and his best friend's surprise. "Hydro Pump, one more time!" Hareta yelled as Empoleon shot another Water Type attack, as Hikaru followed along by using his move!

"Flamethrower!" Hikaru called as Infernape ran, preparing to blast the attack at close range! Empoleon noticed this as he tried to keep the distance by splashing the Flame Pokémon with the Water Type attack, only for the boosted speed of Infernape to allow him to evade the attacks!

And soon enough, the Flame Pokémon was right in front of the Emperor Pokémon, allowing him to blast the Water-Steel Type away with the Fire Type attack! "Oh no! Empoleon!" Hareta gasped as he watched his best friend crash to the ground, looking like he was down.

But his thoughts were wrong as Empoleon managed to get up, slowly, even with the burns and injuries he gained from Infernape just now. The others on the sidelines watched in amazement as they witnessed the strength both Hikaru and Infernape had shown when their minds were in sync.

But as Hikaru was about to call for another attack, he felt something painful in his heart! He widened his eyes, feeling his heart beat painfully as he shook a little, wincing for every beat he felt. His breathing started to get ragged as he struggled to stay conscious.

 _"Wh-What's... happening to me...? Why am I... feeling weird? It hurts..."_ Hikaru thought as he watched to see Infernape turn to him in concern. Dawn noticed this as well as she noticed the pained expression her boyfriend was showing. "Guys... What's wrong with Hikaru...?" Dawn asked, causing Ash and Brock to turn.

Hareta blinked in surprise as he noticed it as well, as Empoleon grunted before getting up again, as he noticed the pained expression as well.

As he felt everyone staring at him, Hikaru felt his consciousness fading away as he struggled to keep standing and stay in the battle, but his body and mind wouldn't let him as he gritted his teeth in irritation. _"No... I... I can't pass out now... Not after we went... this far..."_ Hikaru thought as his thoughts were shallow.

Soon, his vision went dark as he heard the others trying to call for him before he went out.

 **Dream**

Hikaru slowly opened his eyes as he noticed that he was floating in some dark space. "Where... am I? Is this... another dream I'm having...?" Hikaru asked himself as he looked around, only to find nothing, but darkness around him as he kept floating in the air.

He looked at himself, realizing that he was still in his **Aura Guardian Form**. Clenching his fists, he remembered on what happened before he had passed out and came to this world.

"That's right... I was in a middle of a Full Battle against Hareta... until I passed out for some reason... Could it be due to the strain of our Synchronization together...?" Hikaru asked himself as he looked around, before seeing a figure ahead of him, causing him to widen his eyes.

"Huh...? Who's that?" He asked himself as he felt like he was able to walk. He ran towards the figure, seeing that it was Infernape! "Infernape!? What are you-!?" Hikaru said in shock as Infernape turned to see his human brother. He was in his normal form as he had a frown on his face.

 **"Bro... Why are you here?"** Infernape asked as Hikaru frowned at the question. "That's my line... This is my dream, isn't it?" Hikaru asked, concerned of what the Flame Pokémon was trying to get to. The Fire-Fighting Type smiled, as if he understood of what Hikaru was saying to him.

 **"I see... That is strange..."** Infernape said to himself before he turned his back to the Twinleaf boy and began to walk off. Confused to the Flame Pokémon's behavior, Hikaru tried to follow him, only for him to realize that his body wouldn't move!

"What the...!?" Hikaru gasped as he tried to move his legs, only for his efforts to be futile. Even his Aura couldn't move them as he watched Infernape get farther away from him. "Wait! Infernape, where are you going!?" Hikaru called as his starter turned to him with a weak, but forced smile on his face.

 **"We still have a long way to go, Hikaru... That's why... we won't be able to do much as we are right now."** Infernape said as he continued to walk off, causing Hikaru to keep struggling as he tried to desperately reach for his Flame Pokémon.

"Wait a second... Wait... Infernape! What are you talking about!? Come back!" Hikaru shouted as he watched his starter disappear out of sight, before a bright light blinded his eyes, causing the Twinleaf boy to flinch as he was being forced out of his dream, and into the real world.

 **Reality**

Slowly opening his eyes, the Twinleaf boy found himself lying on a bed, which seemed to be most likely a hospital bed as he sat up and looked around. Placing a hand on his head, he shook his head while gritting his teeth a little, having a bit of frustration in him.

"Dammit... I must've been out for a while..." Hikaru though as he dragged himself out of the bed. Changing into his outdoor outfit, the Twinleaf boy got out of the room and soon realized he was in the Pokémon Center. As he headed towards the lobby, he found the others sitting on the chairs.

"Hey..." was the only word Hikaru could say, catching the others' attention! Dawn and Infernape were the first to get up and be surprised to see the Twinleaf boy right in front of their eyes. "Hikaru!? Are you... Are you okay now?" Dawn asked while covering her mouth.

The Twinleaf boy gave a tired smile before he nodded with affirmation. "Yeah... I'm fine. I just been knocked out for a while, that's all." Hikaru said as Ash, Brock, and Hareta got up as the Twinleaf boy turned to the Kanto breeder. "How long have I been out?" Hikaru asked, causing Brock to answer.

"You've been out for quite a while, being unconscious in the morning..." Brock said as Hikaru frowned, before he noticed Infernape staring at him with a serious, but concerned look on his face. He let his pupils glow as he watched his Flame Pokémon walk to him.

 **"Are you... really okay, bro?"** Infernape asked before Hikaru smiled, as he hugged his starter in response. "Does this convince you, buddy?" Hikaru asked, causing Infernape to hug back tightly as the Flame Pokémon expressed his concerns for his human brother.

 **"Y-Yeah..."** was the only thing Infernape could say as Ash was confused on how he became unconscious. "So, Hikaru... What happened back there? You and Infernape looked like you two were in sync! But then, this suddenly happened." Ash asked. "Pika Pika?" Even Pikachu was confused as Hikaru shook his head.

"Don't know... I think it must've been the strain from using our powers too much while taking damage from the Full Battle at the same time..." Hikaru said as Hareta pouted a little. "Well... You going asleep ended our battle a bit early..." Hareta grumbled as Hikaru chuckled back, with an apologetic look on his face.

"Heh... sorry about that. It must've been due to the fact that it's only been a few times since we've used our Synchronization power together, so we couldn't use its full power." Hikaru said as he looked at Infernape, who looked back at him. Dawn frowned, soon understanding on where this was going.

"Hikaru... You're not saying that you-" Dawn started to say until Hikaru finished the words for her.

"Yeah... I intend on mastering it, so neither me or Infernape could pass out from the strain of using it. If we can use this power... to stop the conflict that could be coming towards us... then we need to master it as fast as we can." Hikaru said seriously.

Ash and Hareta smiled at that, as they immediately supported the Twinleaf boy for his goals to master it, as the Flame Pokémon smiled at the plan as well. "That's great! Pikachu and I will do our best to support you guys!" Ash said with a promising look on his face.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed as Hareta grinned, as he shook with excitement. "I'd like to see you and Infernape sync together so you can show how strong your bonds are again! And we also have to finish our Full Battle that had ended early..." Hareta said with a smile, causing Hikaru to nod back.

"It won't be easy... but I think with the two of you together... you two might be able to do it." Brock said, earning a smile from the Twinleaf boy, as he was satisfied with having his three friends support him to master the Aura Synchronization with him and Infernape.

Turning to Dawn, the Twinleaf boy noticed the concerned look on her face until he spoke to her. "What about you, Dawn? Can you help us?" Hikaru asked, causing his girlfriend to look up at him before she smiled weakly, and nodded, realizing that this was the best way to support the one she loved.

"Yeah... I'll also do my best to help you and Infernape together. That way, you two can show the world on how strong you two are together." Dawn said with Piplup agreeing in her arms. "Pip Piplup!" Piplup agreed as everyone nodded to each other.

With the agreement to support and help Hikaru and Infernape with their Aura Synchronization, the Twinleaf boy and his Flame Pokémon are soon going to have to realize, that their training to master their power is going to be hard.

But they knew this: nothing would get in their way of working hard to master their powers, when they knew that it must be done to help save the Sinnoh region from the evil that might come... and to save the people that had fallen onto the darkness... such as Yamato.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Mach Punch, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Aqua Jet, Ice Beam, Water Gun, Razor Wind)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Air Slash, Metronome, Attract)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Thunderbolt, Teleport, Magical Leaf)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **None**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 27: The Flight Battle for the Ring!**

 **Chapter 28: The Jubilant Feeling! Shine Through!**

 **Chapter 29: Luxray's Fear! Hikaru's Concern!**

 **Chapter 30: The Bond and Love Repaired**

 **Chapter 31: The Lonely Nature Prankster!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Brock: It looks like they're going to have a PokéRinger competition at Squallville over there today!

Ash: PokéRinger? This brings back memories at the time when we traveled in the Hoenn region!

Hikaru: A battle for Flying Types? Then this might be the battle that Togetic will need later on!

Minako: You guys aren't the only ones entering the PokéRinger competition, you know?

Ash: Whoa! Minako!? When did you get here all of a sudden? And... Huh? It's Paul!

Paul: Hmph... I didn't expect a bunch of misfits like you all to enter this competition...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Hareta is revealed to have a Lucario on his team

\- Hareta's Prinplup evolves into Empoleon

\- The full six on six battle ends with no result as Hikaru collapses from exhaustion


	27. The Flight Battle for the Ring!

**Chapter 27:** **The Flight Battle for the Ring!**

"Here goes nothing, Infernape! Hold nothing back with the desire to protect and win!" Hikaru exclaimed as he began concentrating on his body and mind to turn into his **Aura Guardian Form**. **"I'm right with you, bro!"** Infernape cried as the two focused their powers together, their minds and body coming together!

While the group were continuing their way to Snowpoint City for Ash, Hikaru, and Hareta's seventh Gym Battle, they were near a town that seemed to be a windy place. But on their way there, Hikaru asked to stop, so he and Infernape could train to master their Synchronization.

The others all watched from the sides to see whether their bond and powers together would improve or not as Infernape was soon surrounded by the blue fire, with the flaming sword and changes coming onto his body!

Hikaru on the other hand, changed into his **Aura Guardian Form** , with his face changing a little, and with his clothes and Riolu mask coming out in style. As the transformation was complete, the two looked at each other as they smiled together, as they believed that it was a success.

"Awesome!" Hareta exclaimed as Dawn couldn't express on how amazed she was again with the transformation Hikaru had done with his starter. "Such power..." Dawn said as Brock chuckled with his arms folded.

"I guess we can call this an improvement, Hikaru..." Brock said as the forms changed back, returning both Hikaru and Infernape to normal as the Twinleaf boy shook his head with a frown. "I wouldn't say so, Brock... It didn't last for long unlike the last times we tried it." Hikaru said bitterly.

That was when Dawn made a reminder to him about his power activation. "Maybe it's because you're not in a dire situation? Or it could be because you're not in a middle of a battle right now..." Dawn said as she came to the conclusion that the power only happened on dangerous occasions.

Ash on the other hand, only cocked his head in confusion, as he was still confused on how the **Aura Guardian Form** was able to activate as he brought up the time when they activated it the time when he and the others were around.

"I still kinda don't get how it works... I mean, this only happened a few times because both you and Infernape were caught in a few corners, right? Like that time when Byron and Bastiodon had you and Infernape cornered, right before he evolved!" Ash asked.

"Not to mention, you two changed again when we were fighting off those poachers that were hunting Snorunt down." Brock added as the Twinleaf boy gave a sheepish smile, as he glanced at Infernape, who also didn't seem sure that their powers would be considered safe as of now.

"I still think we need to train a bit more... Increase our concentration and focus. If our minds are more linked together, then maybe it would be more easier. Right now, since we're not in a difficult situation, it'll be kind of hard playing our bond now." Hikaru said sadly.

 **"No kidding... I only feel strong when we fight hard. If it's not a battle we're in, then the transformation could be a bit... pointless, to be honest."** Infernape said, as he understood of what his human brother meant.

This left the others unsure of what to say until Ash made up his mind to continue on traveling down the road. "Well... Thinking about it now won't help. Why don't we keep traveling down the road? I'm sure there might be something we can do to help you two." Ash suggested.

 **"Ash's right! Maybe if we're lucky, we can battle some trainers that could push the two of you to the limit, allowing you two to access your full powers when your body and mind are one!"** Pikachu agreed as Dawn seemed to like the idea.

"Great idea! What do you think, Hikaru? Infernape?" Dawn asked as the Twinleaf boy gave a sheepish smile, as he knew that his friends were right. "I guess you guys are right..." Hikaru said as he stood back up, with his pupils returning to their normal colors.

Infernape followed as the group were ready to continue down the road. "Let's hit the road then!" Hareta said cheerfully as he took the lead with the group by running ahead. Hikaru and Ash followed the wild boy, with Dawn and Brock following the three from behind.

By the time they were near the town again, they noticed their destination. "Hey, look! There's the town!" Ash cried out, with Pikachu crying out in agreement. Brock took out his Town Map book to see where they were right now as he read the name of it.

"It says here that's Squallville!" Brock said as both Ash and Hareta tried to take a closer look from the cliff they were standing on. "Oh wow..." Dawn said as she was interested with the name and on how the town looked.

But right at that moment, as the group was getting interested, a strong wind blew all of a sudden, causing the five trainers and their starters to yelp in surprise! "The wind...! It's... so strong!" Dawn grunted as she tried to withstand the blow she was feeling!

But as she tried to do so, Piplup started to fly off her of her arms! "Ah! Piplup!" Dawn gasped as she managed to hold onto her Water Type starter. As she held onto him again, the wind stopped, allowing the Twinleaf girl to sigh in relief as her partner was now safe from the wind.

"Dawn! Piplup! You two okay?" Hikaru asked as the Twinleaf girl looked back at her boyfriend with a nod.

"Mm hm! We're good! No need to worry!" "Lup!" Dawn said reassuringly, and with Piplup agreeing along. Hareta on the other hand, ruffled his hair as his hat was blown off. The messy hair was back to its calmed state as the wild boy put his hat back on.

"What was with the strong wind just now? It like, blew on us all of a sudden!" Hareta said, as he was bewildered with the sudden occurrence. Brock looked back at his Town Map and explained for the sudden blow. "It just happens to say here in Squallville, to be careful of sudden wind gusts..." Brock explained.

"Well... I guess we at least know what to do now when it's windy again..." Hikaru grunted sarcastically as he shook his head.

The others chuckled until they heard two voices from afar!

"Go! Ride the wind, Yanmega!"

"Get it first, Wingull!"

Two voices were calling out to their Flying Type Pokémon to catch something as the five turned to see two Flying Types aiming for a small ring that was hanging on in the air! As they were getting close, the Kanto trainers knew what this was as they smiled to see the familiar sport.

"Awesome!" Ash exclaimed, as he felt impressed with how the two Flying Types were doing. "It's PokéRinger!" Brock called out, which caught Hareta and Dawn's attention.

"What's PokéRinger?" Dawn and Hareta asked together as Piplup and Infernape were confused, too. The Twinleaf boy only gave a confused shrug before he looked at Ash and Brock, as he realized that the two of them knew what sport this was.

* * *

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Prinplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Infernape)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)

(Cheveyo and his Absol, Winter, watch the moon to the sky)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Infernape uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The five trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru merges with Infernape, Infernape turns into Spirit-Infernape with new fiery power)

(Hikaru stands together with his eight Pokémon along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, and their Pokémon)

 **[Opening ends]**

* * *

After the group saw the sport for what Ash and Brock called, the PokéRinger, the group ran to where the match was occurring, only to see that there was a small arena where a boy and his Wingull was facing off against a man with his Yanmega!

As they all got closer to the match, the two once again were amazed with how the sport was occurring in this town as well. "They have PokéRinger matches in Squallville too, huh?" Ash said in amazement as Hareta pouted, annoyed that his question was ignored before.

"Hold on! You and Brock forgot to tell us what this game is all about!" Hareta said annoyingly, causing both Ash and Brock to sweat drop on the angry look the wild boy was giving them. That was when the Kanto Breeder made the explanation.

"You see, PokéRinger is a really fun competitive sport where Trainer and Pokémon compete together as a team! Like what they're doing down there!" Brock explained as he gestured to the man and boy competing against each other with their Flying Types.

From what the group was seeing down there, Yanmega seemed to be having the advantage with speed, while the Wingull was lagging behind.

"The object of the match is to grab the ring while simultaneously trying to take your opponent down! And whoever places the ring on one of the three hooks is declared the winner! Like what Yanmega did!" Brock explained as they watched to see Yanmega placing the ring on the goal first.

"Oh... I see..." Hareta said, as he seemed to understand of what the competition is all about now, as Hikaru kept silent, knowing there is more to this event than just attaining victory in the air. "Wow... Sounds like fun!" Dawn said as she also understood of this match.

"Piplup!" Piplup said happily, as the Penguin Pokémon was eager to participate in the competition. As the explanation was done, the match had ended in the man's victory as he praised Yanmega for the win.

"Exemplary, Yanmega!" The man said, praising his Bug-Flying Type before he turned to the boy he was battling earlier. He smirked, before making his words to the boy, who was frustrated with the loss he had against the man.

"I submit how to better read wind currents would be a boon." The man said confidently, as the boy just shot back, refusing to accept the loss. "Hmph! I'll still beat you at the competition! Let's go, Wingull!" The boy cried out, causing a Wingull to fly with its Trainer.

"That strange man was good... He looked like he was in sync with Yanmega..." Hareta commented as he ran down to meet with the man as the others followed! "Hello!" The five trainers said together, startling the strange man as he slumped down while turning his head away, much to their surprise.

"Excuse me? Is something wrong?" Dawn asked as the man quickly got back up, reassuring to her that everything's fine with him. "No no! Things couldn't be better!" The man said quickly, causing Hikaru to narrow his eyes in suspicion as the man turned to him and the others.

"Now, what can I do for you lovely, young people?" The man asked as Brock made the question.

"We were wondering if PokéRinger is really popular in Squallville!" Brock asked as the man smirked, affirming that it is quite popular in the town they were in right now. "Not only are your musings correct, but Squallville is having a PokéRinger competition today!" The man answered.

This made the others amazed, while leaving the Twinleaf boy amused as he thought of entering the competition, too.

"Wow! Is that true?!" Ash asked, as Pikachu was eager to know, too! "I'd love to get in on that!" Dawn exclaimed as Piplup was eager to try, too! But that was when the Twinleaf boy spoiled the fun for her as he gave a sheepish smile before making a reminder to her.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Dawn... But this competition is suited for only Flying Types. They're the only Types that can reach that ring." Hikaru said, causing the Twinleaf girl and the wild boy to widen their eyes as they realized what this meant for them.

"What!? But, that means the two of us can't enter!" Hareta whined as Dawn groaned. "Flying Types, huh... I don't think I have one with me..." Dawn said sadly until Piplup tried to correct her! Wanting to show proof that he could fly, the Penguin Pokémon jumped out of her arms to try and stay in the air!

But that proved to be futile as Piplup easily fell down on the ground on his face, causing the group to widen their eyes with the stunt the Penguin Pokémon had tried to pull off just now. "Piplup! Are you okay!?" Dawn asked as Piplup groaned a little, while feeling a bit dizzy.

Sweat dropping, the Twinleaf girl picked the Water Type back in her arms, deciding to leave the competition to Hikaru and Ash. "Maybe we'll just sit this one out..." Dawn said as Ash was determined to win the competition.

"Well, I'm in with Staravia for sure!" Ash said as Hikaru took out Togetic's Pokéball with a small smile on his face. After seeing how the battle went for the man and his recent opponent, the Twinleaf boy found the perfect chance for Togetic to get some training done in the air.

"As for me, I'll be sticking with Togetic so we can rise high." Hikaru said as the man chuckled, sounding amused for the two's determination together. "We are fired up, aren't we?" The man asked as Ash agreed to that.

"Hey, you bet! Because I'm in it to win!" "Pika Pikachu!" Ash said, with Pikachu agreeing. So with that said, the group parted with the man to head for the arena where the competition will be taking place! As they got in, Ash and Hikaru registered themselves and their Flying Types to enter.

Dawn, Hareta, and Brock walked with the two boys to see them get ready as the group were soon in the arena where all participants were, as the opening of the PokéRinger competition was about to begin! Fireworks sparked in the air, showing that the start of this event was about to be intense.

"I can't believe what a huge competition this is!" Dawn said as she was amazed with the number of people there were as Brock folded his arms, while smiling in understanding. "When you win a PokéRinger competition, the hosting town makes you an honorary citizen!" Brock explained.

"That's not all... The winner also gains the PokéRinger Trophy, along with a stack of Pokémon Food. I'm sure our Pokémon will enjoy the snacks we'll give to them should one of us win." Hikaru said as he noticed the prizes at the winner's stand.

With the competition beginning to start, all participants were ordered to head for their stands to wait their turn to be called while the audience and non-competitors were to watch the competitiors fight against each other to achieve victory until they reached the top.

On the same time, Rhonda and her Sinnoh Now crew made the introduction of the PokéRinger competition that was happening now.

"It's the event we've all been waiting for! Yes! It's time for the glorious Squallville PokéRinger competition! This special coverage from the Squallville Arena is brought to you by Sinnoh Now!" Rhonda announced as she turned to the arena only to hit her head by Jack's microphone!

At hitting her head, Rhonda yelled in pain, causing the mic man named Jack to wake up and look at his reporter in confusion until Rhonda bellowed at him for dozing off while working! "IF YOU DON'T START PAYING ATTENTION, YOU'LL BE SLEEPING AT THE UNEMPLOYMENT LINE!" Rhonda bellowed out loud.

"Sorry, Rhonda..." Jack said as he was shaken back and forth by his reporter. As Rhonda was shaking her mic man, her cameraman made a reminder to her about them still in air. "Rhonda! We're still rolling tape!" The camerman said in reminder, catching the reporter's attention as she immediately got back to her position.

 _"Huh...? OH! Ah ha ha... Today's PokéRinger competition will all be single elimination! The team who wins all their matches is the winner! So, let's get this underway! The Squallville PokéRinger competition's first matchup will be... Team Hikaru versus Team Gabriel!"_ Rhonda announced.

As she said so, the two cards on the giant plasma screen revealed Hikaru's picture along with his opponent's! "So, I'm going first, huh..." Hikaru said as he got up to head to where the competitors' balloons were! "Good luck, Hikaru..." Ash said as he watched Hikaru and Infernape leave their seats.

"Oh wow... So, Hikaru's match is first!" Dawn exclaimed as Hareta pouted, jealous for Ash and Hikaru as they were the ones battling and not him. "So not fair... I was hoping to battle and have fun, too." Hareta grumbled as Dawn tried to comfort him.

"Now now, not all of us can have the fun, right?" Dawn asked comfortingly as Brock kept watching. Soon, time passed by as the two battlers got into their balloons to begin their match as Hikaru and Infernape was on the right side of the arena, while their opponent, Gabriel was on the other side of the Squallville Arena.

But as Hikaru got ready to battle, one of his other Pokéballs opened, revealing Riolu! "Riolu!? Why did you come out?" Hikaru asked as Riolu climbed up on his human brother's shoulder to see the battle about to begin as the Twinleaf boy smiled, as he realized on what the young Emanation Pokémon wanted.

"Do you want to see the match with me and Infernape?" Hikaru asked as he earned a happy nod from the little Fighting Type. "Rio!" Riolu agreed as both Hikaru and Infernape chuckled together before the Twinleaf boy allowed Riolu to do so.

At the same time he was done talking, the ring was sent flying into the air, waiting to be caught by one of the competitors as Rhonda announced the start of the match. _"The balloon ring has been released! And the PokéRinger contestants are being raised to the official altitude! Round 1, Match 1... Start!"_ Rhonda cried out.

"Togetic, it's time for a battle!"

"Illumise, show everyone your beauty!"

The two Pokémon has been released from their Pokéballs as they faced off against each other!

 **Gabriel: Illumise VS Hikaru: Togetic**

At the beginning of the match, Illumise took the headstart by flying towards the ring! _"And just as the battle has begun, Illumise has started going for the ring! But strangely, Togetic doesn't move! What could Team Hikaru be planning?"_ Rhonda asked, as she was puzzled for Togetic not moving at all.

Even Dawn and Hareta were confused by this. "What's Hikaru up to? His opponent is heading for the ring fast!" Dawn said in surprise as Brock made a guess as to what the Twinleaf boy's strategy might be. "Could it be...?" Brock started to ask as a wind suddenly blew by!

Everyone became startled as a strong wind filled the arena! Illumise felt the wind pushing it down as it let out a squeal as Gabriel desperately called for his Bug Type to stay strong. "My goodness! Illumise, regain your posture and head for the ring, quick!" Gabriel cried out as Hikaru finally made his move.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're way behind! Togetic, ride the wind and go for the ring!" Hikaru called as Togetic did so gracefully! Using her wings and the wind to her advantage, the Happiness Pokémon managed to grab the balloon ring with her mouth as she flew off before Illumise could reach her!

 _"And there it goes! Togetic uses one of Squallville's strong winds to its advantage and takes the ring while flying ahead of Illumise!"_ Rhonda announced as Hikaru's opponent tried to counter the Happiness Pokémon's speed with one of his Bug Type's attacks. "Don't get ahead of yourself! Illumise, use Quick Attack to steal it!" Gabriel cried out.

At the order, the Firefly Pokémon used her speedful attack to strike at Togetic as Hikaru called for a countermove! "Dodge it and use Air Slash!" Hikaru called as Togetic managed to dodge, before sending a sharp air to slash Illumise away! "AH! Dear Illumise!?" Gabriel gasped as Illumise tumbled on the ground.

The Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes, realizing that this match was a bit too easy for him to say. Infernape felt the same as he yawned a little, not impressed with how Togetic's opponent was too easy to beat. _"And with a slash from Air Slash, Illumise is knocked out of the match!"_ Rhonda announced as the ring was hung by the Happiness Pokémon!

 _"GOAL! Team Hikaru has achieved their victory in the first round in no time flat, making them head for the second round!"_ Rhonda announced as the Twinleaf boy and Togetic were announced as the winners.

 **Winner: Hikaru**

As the balloons were being set down, Hikaru praised Togetic while rubbing her soft head. "Good work, Togetic. You did great out there." Hikaru said, as Togetic blushed a little, before she let out a happy cry. Infernape congratulated the Happiness Pokémon, causing Togetic to thank the Flame Pokémon.

As soon as Hikaru got off the balloon with Infernape, Riolu, and Togetic on his side, he heard an announcement from the next battle that was about to occur.

 _"Alright, folks! Now, it's time for our next match! And the next two teams are... Team Wilson against... Team Minako!"_ Rhonda announced, catching the Twinleaf boy by surprise as he heard Minako's name.

At the stands, Brock and Dawn were surprised to hear their friend being called up along with her opponent. "So, Minako is entering the PokéRinger competition... Who knew?" Dawn asked as Brock was a bit puzzled, too.

"Knowing her, I think she must want to try something with her Flying Type Pokémon in order to train for the upcoming Pokémon Contests she would participate in..." Brock said, causing the wild boy to be confused. "Guys...? Who is this Minako? Is she someone you guys know?" Hareta asked.

Dawn made the answer as she explained. "You see, Minako is the girl we met when Hikaru, Ash, and I were preparing to enter the Wallace Cup Contest near Lake Valor! She was always a timid, but cheerful girl when it comes to showing performances with her Pokémon." Dawn explained.

"So, that makes her a Coordinator, then... But which Pokémon would she even use to enter the competition?" Hareta asked as Brock knew two Flying Types that she could use to enter.

"The only Flying Types we know she has are Staravia and Vespiquen. But with the amount of Flying Types in the competition today, I'd say she'd go with Staravia." Brock said as the three turned back to see the battle start.

Back at the room where the balloons were, the Twinleaf boy was surprised to hear that the timid Coordinator was in this flight competition as well. "Minako? She's in this competition, too?" Hikaru said in surprise as a familiar girl approached him and his three Pokémon.

"That's right. I was also surprised when I heard your name too, Hikaru." Minako said as she walked up to the Twinleaf boy. Hikaru turned to see his female rival approaching him with a small smile on her face as she greeted him. "It's been a while, hasn't it? We last met at Hearthome City for the Collection." Minako said softly.

"Yeah... To be honest, I'm surprised you entered this. What for?" Hikaru asked. Before Minako could answer, an arrogant voice snapped to them, as he was impatient to have his match with the Coordinator girl.

"Hey! You! Are you just gonna stand there, or are you ready to battle!?" The boy, known as Wilson asked arrogantly. Both trainers turned to see Wilson in his balloon, ready to fight as Minako sighed before she turned back to the Twinleaf boy.

"I'll answer your question later. Wish me luck!" Minako said as she quickly got onto her balloon to prepare for her match. The Twinleaf boy nodded back to her as he returned Togetic back to her Pokéball for her to rest up.

As soon as he did so, he, Infernape, and Riolu all headed back to the stands to meet up with Ash, who seemed to be a little surprised with the Coordinator girl entering. "Hey, Hikaru... Did you see Minako on your way back here?" Ash asked, as he earned a nod from the Twinleaf boy.

"Yeah... And to be honest, I didn't expect a Coordinator like her to enter..." admitted Hikaru as the Kanto trainer nodded in understanding. "I know... Me, too." Ash said as he looked back up to see the second match starting! Minako and Wilson's balloons were floating, along with the balloon ring as Rhonda called the match to start!

 _"Now that both contestants are in their places and with the balloon ring released, Start!"_ Rhonda called as both Trainers sent out their Pokémon!

"Alright, Staraptor! Come on out!"

"Show those losers who's the best, Ninjask!"

Both Flying Types appeared to begin the match as Hikaru noticed Minako's new Flying Type. "So, looks like her Staravia evolved into a Staraptor..." Hikaru said as he took out his Pokédex to scan the Predator Pokémon.

 _"Staraptor, the Predator Pokémon and the final evolved form of Starly. Staraptor has an aggressive temperament and will bravely attack enemies that are far bigger than itself."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed. Right after he looked back up, he noticed Ninjask took the lead to reach for the balloon ring!

 **Wilson: Ninjask VS Minako: Staraptor**

 _"And there goes Ninjask! Thank to its ability, Speed Boost, it seems Ninjask is the first to take the ring!"_ Rhonda announced as Wilson smirked.

"Ever since we've heard about this competition, I've raised Ninjask's speed to the max so that it can beat all the other opponent's Pokémon with speed! And with his Speed Boost, that's a bonus!" Wilson bragged as he watched his Bug Type take the ring. Minako carefully watched as Staraptor took careful aim as well.

"Speed isn't everything when it comes to Contest Battling or regular Pokémon battles! Staraptor, use Double Team!" Minako cried out as Staraptor made a piercing cry, while creating clones to surround Ninjask, who was bewildered by the sudden appearances of the fake Staraptors!

"Damn! Ninjask, use X-Scissor on all of them, go!" Wilson cried out.

At the order, Ninjask used its sharp, small claws to slash all the fakes away as Minako took this chance to counterattack! "We've got you now! Staraptor, use Fly!" Minako called as Staraptor did so, raising itself high up into the air as it dove down to smash Ninjask as Wilson tried to counterattack back!

"Don't think you'll catch us that easily! Ninjask, use your Double Team to get away!" Wilson snapped as clones of Ninjask this time took advantage of the Fly attack as one of the clones vanished, due to Staraptor's Fly hitting it!

Both Minako and the Predator Pokémon widened their eyes in shock as the real Ninjask revealed itself!

"Told you I would win with all the speed training we had! Now, Ninjask! Head straight towards the goal!" Wilson yelled as Ninjask dove down, forcing Minako to counter the Bug-Flying Type. "Don't think it'll be that easy to win, Wilson! Now, Staraptor! Brave Bird!" Minako cried out.

"Her Staraptor knows Brave Bird!?" Wilson said in shock as the Predator Pokémon let out a piercing cry, before it surrounded itself with the blue fire and aura! Soon, Staraptor was completely surrounded with power as it dove towards Ninjask as the arrogant Trainer tried to counter the risky attack with the same move!

"Dodge with Double Team!" Wilson yelled.

At the order, more clones of Ninjask appeared until Minako found a way to counter it! "Use Whirlwind to send them all away!" Minako cried out as Staraptor did so, using the strength of its wings to blow all the clones away, including the real Ninjask!

"NO WAY!?" Wilson gasped in disbelief as Ninjask was in daze from the blow it had taken just now.

"Whoa! Staraptor is making the wind even stronger than this town's strong wind!" Dawn exclaimed as she kept Piplup close to her chest. "She's strong, alright! Strong enough to be a good Coordinator and Pokémon Trainer!" Hareta commented as the wind died down.

"Now's our chance! Head for the goal, Staraptor!" Minako called as Staraptor did so, using its speed to dive straight down and make it to the ring without any more trouble! The ring was caught by the hook as Rhonda announced the winner of the match.

 _"GOAL! And Team Minako makes a miraculous win, earning them a spot in the second round!"_ Rhonda announced as the balloons were being set down as Minako thanked her Predator Pokémon for its great efforts. As the second match was over, the third match was about to be announced.

 **Winner: Minako**

Hikaru folded his arms, and was a bit amazed on how Minako was easily able to beat the Ninjask despite the Speed Boost and the maximum speed it gained from the training Wilson said before. He looked back to where Minako was gone as he narrowed his eyes.

 _"If she was able to outmatch that guy even with the speed he gained from his so-called training, then this probably won't be easy. If I were to face her, then our match might be a tough battle to make."_ Hikaru thought as the third match was called, with two new faces coming up.

 _"Here they are! The third match of the first round! It's... Team Ash versus Team Taylor!"_ Rhonda announced, causing Ash to smile at his name being called. "Alright! Finally!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu got up to face their opponent.

As for the others at the stands, Dawn smiled to see the Kanto trainer going up next, after her two friends. "That's great! Ash is going up next!" Dawn exclaimed as Piplup tried to watch closely. "I can't wait to see which Pokémon his opponent will use." Brock said as Hareta watched with eager eyes.

Soon, the two contestants were in their balloons, with the balloon ring released! Rhonda began the match by calling the start of it!

 _"And the balloon ring is released! Round 1, Match 3... Start!"_ Rhonda called, causing both Trainers to send out their Pokémon.

"Staravia! I choose you!"

"Skarmory, let's go!"

 **Taylor: Skarmory VS Ash: Staravia**

As both Flying Types were sent out, the two of them immediately headed for the ring! _"And both Pokémon race towards the ring with full speed!"_ Rhonda called as Staravia was the first to catch the ring with his beak, causing Skarmory to be surprised by this!

As soon as he watched Staravia grab it, Ash called for Staravia to head for the goal to end the match quick! "Now, head straight for the goal, quick!" "Pika Pika!" Ash called, with Pikachu cheering his bird friend on. But Taylor wasn't going to let the loss go to him that easily as he called Skarmory to counter it!

"Stop them by using Swift!" Taylor called as Staravia was blasted by the stars sent by the Steel-Flying Type! The ring was gone out of Staravia's beak as Skarmory quickly grabbed it with its steel beak!

 _"And Skarmory lands a clean hit! Could their strategy be to slow Staravia down and steal the ring?!"_ Rhonda commented as the Steel Bird Pokémon headed for the goal on its Trainer's orders. "Alright! Go for the goal!" Taylor called as Ash called for a countermove!

"Take back that ring, Staravia!" Ash called as the chase for the ring began! As the Steel Bird Pokémon was near the goal, it noticed its opponent getting close to it as Taylor knew this would be trouble if Staravia were to catch up! "Chase it away with Fury Attack!" Taylor cried out.

At the order, the Steel Bird Pokémon tried to peck Staravia multiple times, only for Ash to make an evasive call! "Dodge it!" Ash called, allowing the evolved Flying Type to dodge and force Skarmory to drop the ring after it lost control of itself in the air!

At seeing this chance, Staravia quickly took back the ring with Ash getting excited for the first victory. "Alright! Now Staravia! The goal!" Ash called, causing Staravia to pick up the pace until Taylor made another counterattack to stop his opponent!

"Get ahead and use Sand Attack!" Taylor yelled as Skarmory zipped past Staravia, before throwing sand onto the evolved Flying Type's eyes with its steel wings! "Now, let's use Air Cutter!" Taylor called, causing Skarmory to screech before sending dust towards Staravia!

At the sharp attacks coming close, the Kanto trainer desperately called for his Flying Type to try and dodge it.

"Staravia!" Ash yelled. As if something listened to him, the wind suddenly picked up! It carried Staravia out of the way of Air Cutter, causing the attack to miss and fail! _"Unbelievable! Staravia was saved by one of Squallville's famous wind gusts!"_ Rhonda said in surprise.

"That was such a powerful Air Cutter, too!" Dawn commented as she knew how painful it would've been for Staravia. Piplup agreed as he watched in worry, while Hareta remained silent as he kept watching. Brock folded his arms, knowing what the consequences would've been if the wind didn't help.

"A direct hit and it would've all been over." Brock said as Ash called for his Flying Type's conditions. "You alright, Staravia?" Ash asked. His answer was confirmed as the Flying Type shook the sand off of his eyes before chirping in affirmation!

"Alright! Now head for the goal!" Ash called as Staravia once again flew down as Taylor made one more attempt to counter his opponent again! "Unleash Air Cutter again!" Taylor yelled as Skarmory prepared to launch more sharp attacks again!

Ash stayed calm as he watched on how close the two battlers were. "Get as close as you can..." Ash said, causing Staravia to remain on where he was! As soon as Air Cutter was launched again, with the attack getting close, the Kanto trainer found this chance to counter back.

"Now dodge it, with Aerial Ace!" Ash cried out, causing Staravia to dodge with his speedy attack, enough to make both Taylor and Skarmory amazed with the speed the Flying Type pulled off! "That's fast!" commented Taylor as Ash took this chance to make the winning shot.

"It's time! Go!" Ash yelled, causing Staravia to speed towards the goal and make the winning shot! The ring was hung on the hook, causing Rhonda to call the match with Ash's victory.

 **Winner: Ash**

 _"GOAL! And Team Ash moves right along to the second match!"_ Rhonda announced as the Twinleaf boy sighed in relief. Infernape smirked, as he knew that Ash was able to win at least in the first round. For Riolu, he felt the same way as his human brother, as he also sighed in relief.

"That was a close one. If the wind didn't help Staravia, Ash would've lost the competition in just the first round." Minako said as she walked over, before she sat next to Hikaru. "What can I say? Ash is the kind of Trainer who can get pretty lucky when things go bad." Hikaru said, causing Minako to nod in agreement.

"I guess so..." Minako said as she looked back to see Rhonda calling for the two next two contestants for the fourth match.

 _"Alright, folks! Now it's time for our next match! Who are our next two teams?"_ Rhonda asked as her question was answered as one of the cards revealed a man who seemed to look like an elite punk!

 _"Alright! This team has won four competitions in the past! They're the unbeatable four-time Champion, Team Provo!"_ Rhonda announced as the man was called to the arena. As the crowd cheered loudly for the Champion, the next Trainer was revealed on the plasma screen!

 _"And competing against them will be... Team Paul!"_ Rhonda announced, catching Hikaru, Brock, Dawn, and Ash all by surprise at their locations! "Paul is in the competition, too...!?" Hikaru said in surprise, catching Minako's attention as she looked back up at the screen to see Paul's face.

At the balloon room, Ash turned to hear his Sinnoh rival being called up for the next match. "Huh? It's Paul!" Ash said as he heard footsteps coming to him. At that, both he and Pikachu turned to see their cold rival walking towards them with the old, same look on his face.

As he approached, the Kanto trainer tried to greet his rival in a friendly way again. "Paul, I had no idea you were in this competition!" Ash exclaimed as Paul just walked past him with his expression unfazed. "Yeah, so what if I am?" Paul asked, catching the Kanto trainer by surprise.

"Huh? What if you are...? Well, you could've at least said hi!" Ash said, feeling annoyed already. "Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed as he shared his Trainer's feelings. But despite their words, they seemed to be ignored as Paul just got onto the balloon to prepare for his match.

Not wanting to be ignored again, the Kanto trainer made a promise to his cold rival. "Look, Paul! The next time we battle, I'm not gonna lose, you know!" Ash snapped as Paul didn't seem to hear, as he kept working on his balloon to make it work.

Back at the stands, Dawn and Brock weren't surprised to see Ash's rival entering the competition as Dawn was the first to make the comment about it. "What do you know? Paul's in the competition, too..." Dawn said with a serious look. "Piplup." Piplup agreed as Brock made a guess for Paul's reason.

"Knowing him, I would guess he probably entered to raise his Pokémon's level." Brock said as Hareta turned to the two in confusion. "You guys know that guy, too?" Hareta asked as Brock nodded, before he explained.

"You see, Hareta... That's Ash's main rival named Paul, who's from Veilstone City. He and Ash have a bit of different beliefs on what Pokémon is all about when it comes to battling or training." Brock explained as Dawn frowned, as she remembered on how harsh Paul's training was with Ash's Chimchar.

"Ash may train his Pokémon in a fun way, but Paul trains his Pokémon in a bit of rough and harsh way. Everything to that guy is about power and victory." Dawn said, causing the wild boy to frown.

"But that's not fair! Pokémon are living things, too! The way you guys are saying it makes it sound like he's using his Pokémon as battling tools, not as friends..." Hareta said with a serious look as Dawn turned back, trying to think of which Pokémon Paul would use in this competition.

"Now... What kind of Flying Type Paul has for this competition... Ah! That's right! Honchkrow!" Dawn exclaimed as Hareta kept his eyes on the match, as he wanted to see what kind of Trainer Ash's rival was as the balloons were being released, along with the balloon ring!

 _"Now that both fourth match contestants are in their places... GO!"_ Rhonda called, causing both harsh looking Trainers to send out their Pokémon!

"Honchkrow, standby for battle!"

"Dragonite, let's go!"

 **Provo: Dragonite VS Paul: Honchkrow**

Both strong Flying Types appeared to take the field. "It's Dragonite against Honchkrow..." Ash said as he sat next to Hikaru and Minako as Minako turned to the two boys. "Guys? Is he a Trainer that you two know of? I think I've heard of him before, but I can't remember where..." Minako asked.

"Oh, right! His name's Paul! A Pokémon Trainer who's from Veilstone City! He's the kind of Trainer who always treats his Pokémon harshly when it comes to battling or training..." Ash explained, as this caused Minako to frown.

"That sounds... kind of harsh." Minako commented as Hikaru looked back to see the match beginning. "Well, you'll see how 'harsh' Paul is when he's in battle. It's starting right now." Hikaru said, causing both Ash and Minako to turn and see Honchkrow heading for the ring first!

Infernape and Riolu watched carefully as Rhonda commented on the speed Honchkrow was giving off. _"And Honchkrow zooms to the ring!"_ Rhonda commented as Provo only smirked, feeling confident for his victory!

"Honchkrow's gotten a head-start, but Dragonite's faster! Dragonite, Dragon Pulse!" Provo yelled, as Dragonite launched a glowing sphere to blast the evolved Flying Type away! "Dodge it!" Paul called as Honchkrow did so, with ease!

Once it did, it grabbed the ring with his beak, causing Dragonite to miss it as Provo called for another attack! "Get going! And use Fire Punch!" Provo yelled as Dragonite did so, burning his left fist with flames as Paul made another evasive call!

"Dodge it!" Paul said again as Honchkrow evaded another attack, forcing Provo to make a rushing attack! "Dragon Rush, now!" Provo yelled as the attack made a hit this time! Honchkrow let out a painful screech as it dropped the ring it was holding!

"Wow! What a powerful move! And a clean hit as well!" Rhonda commented as both Trainers made their eyes for the falling ring. "Get it, Dragonite!" "Take back the ring!" The two Trainers' orders caused both Flying Types to go after it as they flew towards it as fast as they can!

However, Honchkrow was the first to grab it again as Provo made another rushing attack. "Alright! Use Dragon Rush again!" Provo yelled as another devastating attack was headed straight for Honchkrow's weak spot again! But Paul called for another attack to counter Dragon Rush as he made the order.

"Sky Attack!" Paul yelled as Honchkrow surrounded himself with a shining aura as Provo just smirked, believing that victory was his. "Honchkrow's fast, but Dragonite's faster!" Provo smirked as the Dragon Rush was starting to get even closer!

Just as the attack seemed like it was about to hit, the cold Trainer felt a breeze coming towards him as he took this chance to make a surprising attack! "Ride the wind and dodge it!" Paul called as Honchkrow let the wind carry him, while causing Dragonite to be blown away!

"What the!?" Provo was shocked as his Dragonite was blown off and smashed to the ground by Honchkrow's Sky Attack! It knocked the strong Dragon Type to the ground, leaving it unconscious! Everyone was shocked, along with Ash, Hikaru, Hareta, and Minako as Rhonda made the comment.

 _"And Honchkrow's powerful Sky Attack ends the battle!"_ Rhonda commented as the Big Boss Pokémon carelessly threw the ring on one of the hooks, which made Paul the winner of the fourth match.

 **Winner: Paul**

 _"GOAL! Team Paul has surprisingly defeated the competition's favorite Team Provo, and moves onto Round 2!"_ Rhonda commented as even Dawn and Brock were amazed with the power the Big Boss Pokémon had shown to defeat Dragonite.

"Wow! Team Paul did it with one hit!" Dawn exclaimed in amazement, as Piplup felt amazed too, to see such power displayed by the Big Boss Pokémon. Brock knew what the reason could be as he explained Honchkrow's ability in battle.

"Well, one of Honchkrow's ability is called Super Luck. Paul used that luck to their advantage and struck Dragonite's weak spot." Brock said as Hareta frowned. "He's strong, alright... He's probably stronger than either me or Ash..." Hareta said as Dawn made a comforting smile on her face.

"No need to worry, Hareta! I'm sure either Ash or Hikaru will be able to take Paul down in one of these rounds!" Dawn said as Hareta blinked before he nodded back, as he realized that the Twinleaf girl could be right.

But for Ash, he was unsure on how to deal with the mess he's about to face as he knew how strong Paul was after seeing Honchkrow battle very well against the Squallville's Champion. "Paul's good at this..." Ash breathed out as Hikaru clenched his fists.

"You're right... He must've come prepared for a complicated battle like this..." Hikaru said as Infernape and a Riolu both frowned as well, as they also knew how strong the cold rival has become. For Riolu, the young Emanation Pokémon believed this Trainer was not to be taken good as he growled a little.

Infernape on the other hand, realized that with the one-hit KO Honchkrow has pulled, this wasn't the same Honchkrow as before when Hikaru fought against it with Gardevoir when she was a Kirlia before she had evolved.

Now with Minako and Paul in the way of the competition, the Twinleaf boy knew he would have to face one of them, or Ash in order to reach for the top. But considering on how skilled the three of them are, Hikaru would soon come to face a very tough battle against one of the three.

And that would also mean Togetic would be in for some tough battles, too.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togetic: (F): (AncientPower, Attract, Metronome, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 28: The Jubilant Feeling! Shine Through!**

 **Chapter 29: Luxray's Fear! Hikaru's Concern!**

 **Chapter 30: The Bond and Love Repaired!**

 **Chapter 31: The Lonely Nature Prankster!**

 **Chapter 32: The Strong Bond in the Grass**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Ash: This is it! This is our one chance to prove to Paul that our battling style and teamwork is even better than his!

Paul: How pathetic... Just what good do you think will happen by just encouraging your Pokémon...?

Minako: The last time we met, I was a softie, but feast your eyes, Hikaru... on the new me that's here!

Hikaru: The new Minako...? Huh... You sure sound and look different than the last time we met...

Ash: The only we can settle this is by hoping that our bonds with each other are strong enough! Let's go!

Hikaru: Don't hold back, no matter what! This is one of the matches where any small mistake can be fatal!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- The group arrives at Squallville for the Sinnoh PokéRinger competition

\- Ash and Hikaru reunites with Paul and Minako

\- Ash, Hikaru, Paul, and Minako enters the PokéRinger competition

\- Minako's Staravia is revealed to have evolved into Staraptor


	28. The Jubilant Feeling! Shine Through!

**Chapter 28: The Jubilant Feeling! Shine Through!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", as the group continued on towards Snowpoint City, Hikaru and Infernape tried to unlock their **Aura Synchronization** power once again through their minds and body in sync together. However, it only lasted for a few seconds, as Hikaru came to the conclusion that it should only be used for battle.

By the time the group arrived at the town called Squallville, they were greeted by a huge wind gust as they encounter a certain sport that Ash and Brock were familiar of: PokéRinger!

Hearing that the competition was about to take place today, Ash and Hikaru enters, while leaving Dawn, Brock, and Hareta to watch from the sidelines. But as Hikaru won his match, he and the others were surprised to hear Minako taking the challenge as well!

As Minako proved to be a powerful opponent to face in the competition, Ash defeats his opponent on his match, only to hear Paul's name being called as he confronts his cold rival once again, vowing to not lose to him in the competition as Paul easily won his match against Squallville's Champion.

With the competition's difficulty being raised high, the Twinleaf boy knew that this competition will be worth battling in as he would be able to face Ash, Paul, or Minako.

* * *

As the matches went on, the first round was soon finished with Ash, Hikaru, Paul, and Minako all rising up as every battle passed by. And with the matches done and gone, the PokéRinger competition soon reached the semi-finals as Rhonda announced the first match of the semi-finals.

 _"Alright, everyone! We're coming down to the semi-final round! And the first match of this round is... Team Hikaru versus Team Minako!"_ Rhonda announced as Hareta, Brock, and Dawn watched, as they realized on how intense the match might go.

"So, it's Hikaru against Minako..." Dawn said with a serious look as Brock folded his arms.

"No doubt this is going to be one intense battle for the two of them..." Brock said as Hareta kept his eyes on the plasma screen, hoping to see how the match will go. At the room where the balloons were, Hikaru got onto his balloon and got ready to take off into the air.

"To think I'd be facing Minako instead of Paul or Ash... This is kind of a surprise..." Hikaru admitted as he didn't expect to face the timid Coordinator before facing one of his rivals. **"Fate can be cruel sometimes, you know...?"** Infernape said with a reminder.

"You don't need to tell me, Infernape. I think I know already." Hikaru grunted as he adjusted the balloon's heat to make his altitude to the same as his opponent will be. Riolu climbed up onto his left shoulder, raising a question to his human brother.

 **"Is this girl strong? Do you think big sis Togetic will be able to win against that scary Staraptor?"** Riolu asked as the Twinleaf boy smiled at the question, before he gave a confident answer. "Don't worry, Riolu... I know how Togetic will do in battle, so I know she'll be able to win." Hikaru said reassuringly.

 **"Don't get so cocky, bro... From the way Minako battled her opponents in the past battles, it's like she knew what she was doing and looked confident for every attack that made a success to her. It's as if, she's not timid, but a bit more confident in herself at the same time."** Infernape said seriously.

"I know... I'm not planning to underestimate her, Infernape..." Hikaru grunted as he managed to make the balloon work as he and Minako were called to the arena. At the balloon being ready, the Twinleaf boy and his two Fighting Types rose to the air to face Minako, who seemed serious to win.

At the same time they got out, the balloon ring revealed itself, allowing both Trainers to send out their Pokémon as Rhonda called the start of the match. _"And here they are! Which one of them will be the first to move onto the finals? Let's find out! Ready... Start!"_ Rhonda cried out.

"Togetic, it's time for a battle!"

"Alright, Staraptor! Come on out!"

 **Minako: Staraptor VS Hikaru: Togetic**

As both Flying Types appeared, Staraptor was the first to go after the ring! _"And there goes Staraptor, who gets a head start on Togetic!"_ Rhonda commented as Staraptor grabbed the ring first, causing Hikaru to make the first attack!

"Quick, Togetic! Use AncientPower!" Hikaru yelled as Togetic summoned boulders to send it flying towards Staraptor as Minako made the evasive call. "Dodge it, Staraptor!" Minako yelled as the Predator Pokémon did so, evading the boulders in the process!

As soon as it dodge, the evolved Flying Type headed straight for the goal as Hikaru made another attack to counter Staraptor! "They're moving too fast! Togetic, use Air Slash, let's go!" Hikaru called as Togetic unleashed a sharp air to knock Staraptor away from its course!

"Oh no! Staraptor, hang in there! Pay them back with Fly!" Minako called, causing the Predator Pokémon to fly up with the ring still in its beak! Togetic braced herself as the timid Coordinator made the call. "Do it!" she shrieked our as Staraptor dove towards the Happiness Pokémon!

 _"And Staraptor aims mercilessly towards Togetic, who seemed to be preparing herself!"_ Rhonda commented as Hikaru called for the right timing to dodge the piercing attack! "Dodge, then use AncientPower once more!" Hikaru called as Togetic flew out of the way before she sent more boulders!

At Fly missing, Staraptor took several hits from the AncientPower attack, causing it to lose the ring and for Togetic to grab it! "Alright, Togetic! Now, head for the goal!" Hikaru called as Togetic did so, as she tried to fly towards victory.

"You can't count us out that easily, Hikaru! Now, Staraptor! Steel Wing!" Minako called as Staraptor flew towards Togetic from behind as the wings began to glow hard as steel! "I'd say the same thing back to you! Togetic, Air Slash!" Hikaru called as the Hapliness Pokémon sent another Air Slash attack!

The two attacks met, colliding with each other as an explosion occurred, forcing Togetic to drop the ring! "Get that ring!" The two trainers cried out as both Flying Types dove down to catch it before it fell to the rocky bottom!

And like before, Staraptor was the first to grab it as it flew off with it again! "Nice work, Staraptor! The victory will be ours! Use Brave Bird, go!" Minako called as Staraptor flew up high again before it dove down towards its opponent again! "Togetic, dodge it quick!" Hikaru called,

At the order the Happiness Pokemon evaded Fly, until Minako made another move to make it a surprise! "Don't think Togetic is safe yet! Now, Steel Wing!" Minako called as Staraptor flew back up to slash Togetic away from the front! "What!?" Hikaru gasped as Togetic flew back in surprise.

Infernape and Riolu watched carefully as the concerns for Togetic in them rose as Minako made the next attack call! "Now, use Steel Wing once more, Staraptor!" Minako yelled as Staraptor dove down to strike the Happiness Pokémon once again!

The Steel Type attack made the hit as Hikaru narrowed his eyes, realizing that the Predator Pokémon was moving too fast for Togetic to dodge or to attack! _"This can't go on... If this keeps up, then Togetic won't have any chance to strike back!"_ Hikaru thought as he clenched his fists.

"Togetic, use Attract!" Hikaru called as Togetic winked, blowing hearts to Staraptor, who soon became surrounded by hearts as the Attract made the hit! The Predator Pokémon let out a flirting cry, as he was infatuated by the Happiness Pokémon's beauty!

"Oh no! Staraptor has been caught by the effect of Attract!" Minako exclaimed in shock as Dawn smiled, seeing how wise it was for Togetic to use that move at the perfect time. "Excellent! Now Hikaru won't have to worry about the quick moves Minako pulls off with Staraptor!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Now, Togetic! Metronome, go!" Hikaru called as Togetic wagged her white paws like a finger moving as she summoned a move! Suddenly, dust began to blow everywhere, while creating three tornadoes at the same time! Both Hikaru and Minako held onto their balloons as they both knew what this was.

 _"And Togetic's Metronome has unleashed Sandstorm! A pretty rough one, to be exact!"_ Rhonda commented as she struggled to keep her eyes open by the sand that's being thrown around by the rough storm!

"I didn't think Metronome would bring something big like Sandstorm!" Dawn grunted as she struggled to keep her eyes open, as the crowd seemed to be struggling with the same problem! Both Togetic and Staraptor were struggling as the storm was strong.

And with the wind from Squallville's famous wind gusts, it was only making it harder for them to concentrate on the ring and fight each other on the same time! "We've got to get rid of the Sandstorm! Staraptor, use Whirlwind!" Minako cried out, as Staraptor did so!

Despite of the Attract affecting him, the Predator Pokémon was able to create strong winds to stop the Sandstorm, making it safe for the battle to continue on! But just as Whirlwind did its work, Staraptor accidentally dropped the ring, giving Hikaru the chance to go after it!

"Now, Togetic! Grab the ring as fast you can and head for the goal!" Hikaru called as Togetic did so, catching the ring with her paws as she flew towards the goal! But as she was a few feet away, Staraptor managed to snap out of Attract's effect as it glared to where Togetic was going.

"You're back! Don't let them get any closer to the goal, Staraptor! Use Brave Bird!" Minako yelled, causing the Predator Pokémon to let out a loud screech, startling Togetic as she turned to see the evolved Flying Type dive down towards her with blue, fiery aura!

"Quick! Dodge it, Togetic!" Hikaru yelled, only for his warning to come too late as the attack made the hit! Togetic screamed as she slammed and tumbled onto the ground, with the ring still in her white paws. At the attack wearing her out, Togetic struggled to stay floating as she managed to get off the ground.

Staraptor on the other hand, shook off the recoil damage it took from Brave Bird's side effect as he smirked at how weak the Happiness Pokémon was flying as Minako prepared to make the finishing shot.

"Alright! It's now time for the winning shot! Staraptor, use Steel Wing, go!" Minako yelled as Staraptor let out a battle cry, before he aimed to send Togetic away with the powerful Steel Type attack! But at that moment, Hikaru made this his last chance to encourage Togetic to keep fighting!

"Don't give in, Togetic! Stay positive and stay cool! I know you can still battle! And I know that you can win! So, fly up and show everyone your true determination!" Hikaru yelled, snapping Togetic out of her dazed state as she flew out of the way in time!

Everyone was in surprise to see the Happiness Pokémon dodging the Steel Type attack at the last moment, as Minako widened her eyes in shock. "No way... I thought that would finish it!" Minako exclaimed as Staraptor seemed surprised, but at the same time, amused to see his opponent still battling.

 _"And just like that, we all thought Togetic would be done for, but it looks like it can still battle with the fire still burning in her eyes!"_ Rhonda commented as Dawn sighed in relief, as she was glad that her boyfriend was still in the match.

"That was a close one..." Dawn said as Brock seemed to agree. "A direct hit like that and Togetic would've been done for. Minako... She must've trained her Staraptor the hardest to increase its speed, along with its power when it had evolved." Brock commented, causing Hareta to frown.

"Hold on... Does that supposed to mean... that Hikaru is going to lose?" Hareta asked as the two frowned together, unsure on how to answer as Dawn looked back to see Hikaru still fighting hard, with Infernape and Riolu at his side.

"Let's believe in Hikaru! He was in a bigger situation than this! I know that he can do it!" Dawn exclaimed as this surprised both Hareta and Brock, before they looked back to see the Twinleaf boy still fighting hard. "Now, Togetic! Air Slash, once more!" Hikaru cried out.

With the ring still in her paws, the Happiness Pokémon shot multiple Air Slash attacks for Staraptor to feel as the timid Coordinator called for a countermove to intercept the attacks! "Quick, Staraptor! Use Whirlwind to send them right back!" Minako cried out.

At the order, the Predator Pokémon shot strong wind gusts to send the Air Slash attacks back, causing Togetic to struggle while dodging them! "Don't lose your composure, Togetic! Keep your focus and dodge the deflected attacks!" Hikaru called, encouraging the Happiness Pokémon to keep going.

As she gracefully dodged the attacks that was sent right back at her, she suddenly began to glow! Both Hikaru and Minako widened their eyes in surprise, along with Staraptor, Infernape, and Riolu! Everyone was in awe to see the Happiness Pokémon glow, while changing to a different size!

"What's going on...? Is that what I think it is, Brock?" Dawn asked as Brock nodded, knowing what this is.

"Right! Togetic is evolving!" Brock exclaimed. Hareta watched in amazement as the Happiness Pokémon's wings became bigger, along with the size of her body! Her body was shaped to become even more graceful as the glowing died down, revealing a new Pokémon!

"Kiss!" The newly evolved Pokémon cried out as Hikaru smiled, as he took out his Pokédex to scan his evolved Pokémon. "You did it, Togetic, I mean, Togekiss. You evolved!" Hikaru called as the Pokédex scanned the Jubilee Pokémon.

 _"Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon and the evolved form of Togetic. It is said that Togekiss never appears where there is conflict."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed out as the Twinleaf girl watched in confusion, as she remembered of how Togetic can evolve by a certain stone.

"Hold on... Brock, I thought Togekiss needed a Shiny Stone for it to evolve when it's a Togetic, right?" Dawn asked as the Kanto breeder smiled, as he watched Hareta turn to him, also with confusion as he tried to explain for how the evolution happened.

"Well, you see... Hikaru already had a Shiny Stone ready, thanks to his sharp eyes." Brock said, causing Dawn and Hareta to be even more confused. "His sharp eyes? You mean, Hikaru found the Shiny Stone while we were traveling at one time or when we took a break?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah... It was during the time when we stopped one time to train, and I saw Hikaru wandering off somewhere with Infernape and Riolu at his side. When he came back, he had a special stone in his hand, which you know, the Shiny Stone." Brock said as Hareta looked back to where Hikaru was smiling.

"Wow... Hikaru was lucky to find that rare stone and use it to evolve Togetic during the competition..." Hareta commented as Ash, who was in the waiting stands, was amazed, too.

"So that's what Togetic evolves into... Wow!" Ash commented in amazement. "Pika..." Pikachu agreed as Minako smiled, as she was in awe with how cute or beautiful Togekiss looked in her new form.

"Wow... I've always wanted to see a Togekiss with my own eyes, but I didn't expect for it to be at this time... But, it won't change a thing! However beautiful it may be, Staraptor and I will continue our ways to gain victory! Staraptor, use Brave Bird!" Minako cried out.

At the order, the Predator Pokémon surrounded himself with the fiery, blue aura again before he shot towards Togekiss as the Twinleaf boy smiled back, feeling even more confident now that the Jubilee Pokémon was here as he prepared to make a new move call.

"Okay, Togekiss! Let's introduce to everyone your new moves! Use Safeguard, now!" Hikaru called as Togekiss created a glowing barrier to defend herself from the Brave Bird attack! And not only that, because Staraptor was too close, it even dealt some major damage to the evolved Flying Type!

"No way! Staraptor, hang on!" Minako gasped as the crowd became wild, as they cheered for the newly evolved Jubilee Pokémon.

 _"This... This is incredible! Just as Togetic recovered from all the damage it took from Staraptor's attacks, a miracle occurred, allowing it to evolve into Togekiss! And with Safeguard at close range, it dealt some massive damage!"_ Rhonda commented out loud.

"Now, Togekiss! Air Slash, now!" Hikaru called as Togekiss did so, launching a sharp air to knock Staraptor away again! The Predator Pokémon staggered back in the air as it began to show signs of exhaustion from the damage it had taken when it fought Togekiss as a Togetic!

 _"Staraptor is losing stamina fast... We have to get that ring away and make it our win!"_ Minako thought as she made one last attempt to gain victory by snatching and diving! "Staraptor, get that ring back with Whirlwind!" Minako yelled as Staraptor blew another strong gust wind!

Togekiss widened her eyes, as she was startled by this, causing her to drop the ring and allowing Staraptor to grab it as soon as she lost hold of it! "Now, Staraptor! Head straight for the goal!" Minako called as Hikaru countered back. "Don't think so! Togekiss, Aura Sphere!" Hikaru yelled.

At the order being called, the Jubilee Pokémon focused her powers to create the attack that Riolu and Lucarios are able to use! Then, with enough power, she sent the special attack, aiming it perfectly to blast the Predator Pokémon away! Staraptor screeched in pain, as he lost grip of the ring!

"No! Staraptor!" Minako gasped as the ring was falling straight towards the goal.

"Now's our chance, Togekiss! Take the ring back and head for the goal!" Hikaru called as Togekiss flew past her stunned and pained opponent, as she grabbed the ring with her mouth. She flew towards the goal and hung the ring onto one of the hooks.

 _"GOAL! And Team Hikaru has won the match, allowing them to head for the finals!"_ Rhonda announced, causing the crowd to cheer for the two winners as Togekiss flew around, happy for the victory she had attained in a tough battle.

 **Winner: Hikaru**

"Good work, Togekiss! All that's left is the finals!" Hikaru exclaimed as his Jubilee Pokémon flew to him with a happy smile on her face. "Togekiss!" Togekiss cried out happily as Infernape and Riolu began to congratulate their newly evolved friend, making Togekiss' smile be brighter!

"He won! Hikaru did it!" "Piplup! Pip Piplup!" Dawn and Piplup cried out together as Hareta grinned at the victory his rival had gained. "Not only did he won, but he gained a new Pokémon evolution! This is so cool!" Hareta exclaimed as Brock made a reminder to the two.

"Now all Hikaru has to do is to wait for Ash to get up to the finals, if he manages to defeat Paul..." Brock added darkly, as he remembered on how strong the cold rival was when it comes to him facing the Kanto trainer.

At the mentioning of Paul, both Dawn and Hareta stopped cheering as they turned to hear Rhonda announcing the final match of the semi-final round. "Alright, folks! It's time for the second and final match of the semi-final round! And our two teams are... Team Ash and Team Paul!" Rhonda announced.

"You were right, Brock... The two of them are going to battle each other..." Hareta said as Brock nodded, as he knew how fierce the battle might be with the two of them together. "No doubt this will be a fierce battle." Brock said as Dawn nodded along.

As Hikaru and Minako got back down, the Twinleaf boy noticed Ash coming to him with a big smile on his face. "Hey, Hikaru! It was awesome to see Togetic finally evolve!" Ash said as he gave a look towards the Jubilee Pokémon, who giggled at the awed look on both his and Pikachu's face.

"Thanks, Ash... Now all that's left is for you and Paul to battle it out together." Hikaru said as he got off the balloon for the Kanto trainer to get on. "Right! I'm not planning on losing that easily!" Ash exclaimed until a cold voice scoffed at his words.

"If you were planning on losing that easily, then this wouldn't be a little amusing." Paul said as he walked into the room, with Minako getting out of the balloon to let the cold rival in. Hikaru, Ash, and Minako all turned to see Paul coming in as the Kanto trainer glared at him.

"Paul, let's do this! We'll settle this during our battle!" Ash declared out loud as the rival just glared back, as he dropped his small smirk. The two glared at each other before they got onto the balloon, as they got ready to be called.

Hikaru and Minako left the room as the Twinleaf boy glanced at the timid Coordinator. "Hey... You were going to say why you entered this competition, right?" Hikaru asked, as Minako nodded back in realization.

"Yes... You see, after losing in the Contest I was in a few days ago, I thought that, maybe... I needed to change my battle strategies a little when I'm in a Contest Battle. When I heard about this PokéRinger competition go on, I was hoping to win it and learn something from all this experience." Minako explained.

"But, even after our battle... you still learned nothing from that experience?" Hikaru asked as the timid Coordinator frowned, as she was unsure on how to answer his question.

"I'm not too sure... You see, when it looked like I was about to win before Togekiss evolved, I thought that maybe I was going to finally find the answer I was hoping for after battling you, until that miracle of yours came by and put a stop to that process." Minako said sadly.

Infernape, Riolu, and Togekiss all listened as the Twinleaf boy frowned. But before he could speak, the timid Coordinator looked back at him and his three Pokémon, before she smiled brightly as she usually did when it came to Pokémon Contests.

"But, after that loss... I think I felt a bit refreshed... now that I lost the huge amount of stress that I kept when I was pressured during my time in Pokémon Contests... So, I think I owe you and Togekiss for giving me and Staraptor a great battle." Minako said, catching the Twinleaf boy by surprise.

Losing his surprised expression, Hikaru shook his head and nodded back to the timid Coordinator. "Thanks... I should say the same thing back to you and Staraptor for giving us a great battle, too." Hikaru said, as he earned a smile and nod from the timid Coordinator.

With that said, she began to take her leave as the Twinleaf boy blinked, seeing her head for the exit. "Where are you going?" Hikaru asked as Minako gave the answer to him. "I'm going to travel around a little more, and train so I can find the answers that I'm seeking." Minako said as she went out the exit.

"I'll see you and the others again someday!" Minako said as she began to run out, leaving the Twinleaf boy to watch her disappear out of sight, before he smiled. "Timid, but bright... I guess you can't put that girl down that easily..." Hikaru said softly.

"Infernape..." Infernape agreed as Riolu cocked his head in confusion. Taking out his Pokéball, the Twinleaf boy turned to the Jubilee Pokémon.

"Return, Togekiss. You deserve a good rest after the battle just now. I'll call you out again when I need you, okay?" Hikaru asked. "To!" Togekiss cried with a nod as she allowed herself to be returned back to the ball, allowing the Twinleaf boy to head back to the waiting stands to watch the second match.

He let his pupils glow as he listened to what infernape had to say to him. **"Who are you hoping to win, so you and Togekiss could battle one of them at the finals?"** Infernape asked as the young Emanation Pokémon listened, as the Twinleaf boy made his choice.

"Well... I would be lying if I said I didn't want to battle Paul, especially since it's been a while since we last battled. But I'm kind of hoping for Ash to win, since after their battle... Maybe Paul could learn something from Ash about friendship and bonds..." Hikaru said, causing Infernape to smile back.

 **"I see... I get it..."** Infernape said as Riolu smiled back. **"I'd say Ash is going to win! Because the one that loves Pokémon the most can sometimes be the big winner!"** Riolu chirped out as Hikaru laughed at the young Pokémon's statement.

"Well, you're not wrong there, Riolu." Hikaru said as he lifted the Fighting Type up, before placing him on his left shoulder. By the time he arrived at the waiting stands, he had noticed the balloons were raised up, along with the balloon ring as Rhonda called the start of the second match,

 _"We're here at the second match of the semi-final round! The question is, which team will be the one to emerge victorious and head for the finals, where Team Hikaru is waiting? Ready... START!"_ Rhonda called, allowing both Trainers to send out their Flying Types.

"Now Staravia, I choose you!"

"Honchkrow, standby for battle!"

 **Paul: Honchkrow VS Ash: Staravia**

With the two Flying Types coming out, they immediately headed for the ring with Staravia taking the lead! _"And Staravia takes the lead!"_ Rhonda commented as the Kanto trainer praised his Flying Type for doing so. "Staravia, great!" Ash exclaimed as Paul called for an attack!

"Honchkrow, use Sky Attack!" Paul yelled as Honchkrow flew towards the Flying Type with its charging white aura! The Kanto trainer attempted to counter with a head-on attack! "Staravia, counter it with Brave Bird!" Ash called, causing Staravia to be surrounded by the blue aura.

But as the two attacks collided and exploded together, Staravia let out a chirp of pain, sounding as if only he took the damage! "Staravia, no!" "Pika Pika!" Both Ash and Pikachu cried out, as Paul called for another attack. "Night Slash, go!" Paul called as Honchkrow prepared his Dark Type attack!

"Staravia! Counter it with Quick Attack, go!" Ash called, causing the evolved Flying Type to get out of Night Slash's range and fly away as fast as he can! "Staravia, head for the goal!" Ash called as Staravia did so, until Paul made a move to attack his weak spot!

"Dark Pulse, go!" Paul yelled, allowing the Big Boss Pokémon to blast the opponent away with the Special Dark Type attack! At being hit, the Starling Pokémon lost grip of the ring! "Staravia!?" Ash exclaimed, catching Staravia's attention as he grabbed the ring once again!

Then, while recovering from the recent Dark Pulse attack, the Starling Pokémon flew towards the goal, with Rhonda making a comment about it. "And Staravia dives straight towards the goal!" Rhonda commented until a wind gust blew off!

It blew Staravia off track, causing the Kanto trainer and Pikachu to gasp as Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, and Hareta were surprised as well to witness another sudden wind gust! "Wow! And it's another sudden wind gust!" Rhonda called out, as Paul took this chance to make an advantage!

"Ride the wind and use Aerial Ace!" Paul cried out as Honchkrow did so, unleashing his head-on attack to strike the Starling Pokémon from behind! However, as the attack seemed like it was about to hit, Staravia managed to get out of the way to lessen the damage!

"Hurry, Staravia! Get out of that wind and head for the goal!" Ash yelled as he struggled to see where his Flying Type was, due to the wind blowing hard, hard enough to blow both Flying Types off if they didn't resist it.

Staravia struggled before he heard Ash's voice, making him determined to win as he kept his eyes on the goal. But Paul wasn't letting a loss happen to him as he called Honchkrow to counter the Starling Pokémon! "Use the wind to your advantage with back-to-back Aerial Aces!" Paul yelled.

At the order, the Big Boss Pokémon aimed towards Staravia again, as the Kanto trainer called his Flying Type to evade the attack. "Dodge it!" Ash said carefully, causing Staravia to dodge Aerial Ace not once, but twice! But as he prepared to dodge the third, the wind gust had cut him off!

Because of that, the third strike of Aerial Ace made the hit, pushing Staravia away and forcing him to lose the ring! As soon as the Starling Pokémon lost it, Honchkrow grabbed it and sneered at his puny opponent, who only glared back with determination in his eyes.

"Honchkrow, now head for the goal!" Paul called out, causing the Big Boss Pokémon to dive down with Staravia chasing after him! "Use Aerial Ace and get that ring back!" Ash cried out, allowing the Starling Pokémon to chase Honchkrow with high speed!

But that was when the Big Boss Pokémon noticed as the cold rival made the perfect timing to evade the Flying Type attack! "Dodge it!" Paul called, forcing the Starling Pokémon to miss as Honchkrow flew down to evade it! However, that proved to be a mistake as Ash was ready for the next step.

"Use Quick Attack and fly down!" Ash called. At the order, the Starling Pokémon flew up before he dove down fast enough to stun Honchkrow and snatch the ring from the Dark-Flying Type's beak! At that being done, the Kanto trainer pointed towards the goal.

"Awesome! Now head straight for the goal!" "Pika Pika!" Ash ordered while Pikachu encouraged. With the two cheering him on, the Starling Pokémon made his way down, as Paul called for another intervention! "Sky Attack!" Paul yelled, allowing Honchkrow to shoot towards Staravia!

The attack made the hit, knocking Staravia off course, much to the Kanto trainer's surprise! "Staravia!?" Ash cried out, as the cold rival made another attack call! "Night Slash!" Paul yelled, allowing the Big Boss Pokémon to aim and slash towards Staravia again!

Things started to get worse for Ash as he called for the same attack again. "Counter it with Quick Attack again!" Ash yelled, causing Staravia to zip towards Honchkrow! However, the Big Boss Pokémon saw it coming as he easily dodged the speedful attack!

The Kanto trainer gasped as the cold rival just scoffed with the repeat the Kanto trainer was trying to do. "We're not falling for that twice." Paul said dryly as Night Slash smashed Staravia down to the ground! Staravia screeched in pain as he couldn't stand up fast enough to fly again.

"Wow! Honchkrow dodged Quick Attack!" Dawn exclaimed as Piplup chirped in worry.

"This is not a good thing. If Quick Attack won't work, then Staravia hasn't have any other moves that can match Honchkrow's speed!" Brock said with a frown. "Hold on! Does this mean Ash is going to lose!? Against that guy?" Hareta whined as he wasn't getting a good feeling from Paul.

No answer came to him as Honchkrow sneered at his weak opponent as the Kanto trainer tried to encourage the Starling Pokémon to keep fighting.

"Show him how strong you are, Staravia!" Ash called, as Pikachu yelled his cheering, too! But despite that, the Starling Pokémon couldn't stand up well as Paul folded his arms, with an unimpressed expression on his face.

"Pathetic... Just how could he honestly think encouragement would do a thing? Wrap it up with Sky Attack!" Paul yelled as Honchkrow dove down, aiming to smash Staravia as a final attack to end the match!

 _"Honchkrow mercilessly unleashes Sky Attack on a motionless Staravia! Is this it for Team Ash!?"_ Rhonda asked as the Sky Attack was getting close! But with the remaining determination the Kanto trainer had left, he wasn't about to let his rival outmatch him again!

"Argh... YOU CAN DO IT, STARAVIA!" Ash bellowed out loud, causing Staravia to hear and fly off in time to dodge the Sky Attack! Honchkrow widened his eyes in surprise as Staravia flew off before he began to glow! "Oh man...!" Ash said in amazement as Paul remained unfazed.

"Is that what I think it is...!?" Dawn exclaimed as Brock smiled. "Staravia is evolving!" Brock exclaimed as Hareta watched in amazement. The Twinleaf boy on the other hand, just smiled sheepishly as he realized on how similar this situation was with his when he battled against Minako.

"Deja vu, huh..." Hikaru said sheepishly as the evolution process was done. From what was Staravia... was a Staraptor!

"Staravia evolved into Staraptor!" Ash exclaimed as the newly evolved Predator Pokémon glared at Honchkrow, as Paul just scoffed, realizing that any evolution can change something, even the results of a battle as he continued to fight on.

"Just stay calm! Night Slash!" Paul cried out, as Honchkrow did so by aiming his wings towards the Predator Pokémon. At the attack coming, the Kanto trainer called for an evasive maneuver. "Staraptor! Dodge it now!" Ash yelled as Staraptor did so, evading every attack Honchkrow was throwing at him!

But just as he thought every attack would be dodged, Honchkrow smirked before he slashed Staraptor away with the Dark Type attack! With the damage being high, the ring fell out of Staraptor's beak as it began to fall towards the rocky mountain.

"Get that ring!" "Get the ring before Honchkrow!" The two cried out, forcing both Flying Types to chase after it, until Staraptor tried to stall the Big Boss Pokémon from getting any closer as Paul called for another attack to knock the Predator Pokémon away. "Night Slash!" Paul cried out.

With his opponent at close range, the Night Slash dealt some damage, knocking Staraptor away once again! With his opponent staggering, the Big Boss Pokémon flew towards the ring, as Staraptor followed. With the determination to beat Honchkrow strong, Staraptor began to beat the Dark-Flying Type up!

It kicked and hit Honchkrow, as if it was fighting against Honchkrow with brute strength! Ash widened his eyes as Dawn noticed it, too! "Look at that! Staraptor knows Close Combat!" Dawn exclaimed as Paul was bewildered at this.

"Right! Close Combat is a Fighting Type move, and it's super effective against a Dark Type like Honchkrow!" Brock pointed out as Hikaru frowned, as he knew what the side effects of Close Combat was.

"Even if the move is super effective, Close Combat lowers the defense of Staraptor, which could make it easier for Paul to beat it. Ash will need to find a way to defeat Honchkrow or get that ring as fast as he can if he wants to win..." Hikaru said seriously, as both Infernape and Riolu kept watching.

With the final strike, the Predator Pokémon slashed Honchkrow away once more! Despite the damage however, the Big Boss Pokémon held on as Ash praised his Pokémon for learning a powerful new move.

"That was so awesome, Staraptor! You can use Close Combat! Alright! Keep it up and get that ring!" Ash called, causing the Flying Type to aim for it! "Honchkrow! Get the ring first!" Paul yelled as Honchkrow dove for it, too! But with the evolution powers Staraptor had gained, it became much faster!

Before the Big Boss Pokémon could get it, the Predator Pokémon snatched the ring first, causing Honchkrow to be left behind! "Night Slash!" Paul cried out as Honchkrow began to dive down to take control of the battle! "Dodge it!"

That was the only order Ash had to make for Staraptor to evade Night Slash as the Kanto trainer took his chance for another attack! "Alright! Now, use Brave Bird!" Ash called as Staraptor aimed the risky attack towards his opponent! "Sky Attack!" Paul yelled.

Once again, the two powerful attacks collided with each other, with the ring being tossed out! As it began to fall down, both Trainers made the orders to retrieve the ring before the other makes it! "Get that ring!" Ash and Paul cried out, causing both evolved Flying Types to fly towards it!

But strangely, while Honchkrow seemed to be doing well in chasing after it, the Predator Pokémon was staggering as Hareta was the first to notice this. "Hold on... Both attacks seemed to have dealt a lot of damage, but why is Staraptor lagging behind?" Hareta asked.

"It must be from all the damage it took earlier... Staraptor has probably reached his limits!" Brock guessed as he noticed the pained expression the Predator Pokémon had. As the two of them and the ring were getting close to the finish, Rhonda made the reminder of who the winner will be.

 _"The ring is falling right near the goal! Whichever team grabs it first will head up to the final round!"_ Rhonda announced as Honchkrow was close to grabbing it! As Paul smirked triumphly, Ash was ready to counter his rival and aim for the final round first!

"Urgh! Staraptor! You can do it! Get that ring and put it on the goal!" Ash yelled out, as he awoke Staraptor's determination, allowing the Predator Pokémon to slam the ring with his wing before Honchkrow could grab it! As it fell, it hung onto the ring, earning Ash the win!

 _"GOAL! And the winner of the second match of the semi-final round is... Team Ash! Their miraculous win has moved them up to the finals, where Team Hikaru awaits!"_ Rhonda announced, causing the Kanto trainer to praise his newly evolved Flying Type friend.

 **Winner: Ash**

"We did it, Staraptor!" Ash cried out. "Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily as the Predator Pokémon flew to the two, chirping happily for its evolution and victory. Hareta cheered for the win, as Dawn and Brock were both relieved and amazed to see their friend finally win against his rival.

"I thought Staraptor would've used its beak instead of its wing to hit the goal!" Dawn said in amazement as the Kanto breeder smiled in amusement, instead. "Leave it to Ash to surprise you every time." Brock said as Hikaru sighed.

"What do you know... That guy performed another surprise... a surprise that I didn't expect." Hikaru said, earning an amused smirk from Infernape, while Riolu cheered for Ash's win. Then, the Twinleaf boy stood up, preparing to face his friend at the finals. Taking out Togekiss' Pokéball, Hikaru sighed.

"Infernape, Riolu... Let's go. Let's see if Ash and Staraptor can last another battle." Hikaru said as he left the room to head where the balloons were. The two Fighting Types followed, before Riolu climbed onto his human brother's left shoulder again.

At the room, Paul got out and glared at his defeated Big Boss Pokémon, unimpressed with how he caused the loss. "We didn't win because your reaction time was too slow!" Paul scolded, causing Honchkrow to caw sadly as he was returned to his Pokéball.

As Honchkrow was returned, the cold rival looked to see the Kanto trainer and his two Pokémon looking at him as he left the room, only for Hikaru to come in at the same time. As the Twinleaf boy just stared at his rival, the cold rival just scoffed and walked past him, earning a small growl from Riolu.

"So Monferno finally evolved... It was about time, too..." Paul said harshly as he left, causing Hikaru to watch his cold rival leave the scene.

"Hey, Hikaru! So, what do you think? Staraptor evolved in a similar situation like when Togekiss evolved!" Ash called out, catching the Twinleaf boy's attention, with Staraptor adding an affirmative chirp.

"Heh... Yeah. I guess the two of us are going to give each other a challenge, huh? Our Flying Types that evolved on similar situations..." Hikaru said, earning a nod from the Kanto trainer. He called Staraptor back, as both he and the Twinleaf boy would be called up for their final match.

 **Later...**

"Alright, everyone! We're coming down to the final round! And our two finalists are... Team Ash and Team Hikaru!" Rhonda announced as both boys were shown on the screen. As they were being called, Dawn, Brock, and Hareta all watched as they knew that this battle would be the most fiercest one yet.

"So the two of them are going to battle against each other! I can't wait to see what will happen!" Hareta exclaimed happily as Dawn seemed to agree, before she made her comment about the final match.

"Both Staravia and Togetic evolved... So, I guess there's no telling on who'll win and who'll lose, since their powers are kind of equal." Dawn pointed out. "Piplup!" Piplup agreed as Brock just watched as the two balloons rose up, along with the balloon ring!

 _"So now, we're down to the final round! The question is, which team will be crowned as our winner? The balloon ring has been released, and the two teams are at their certain altitude! Ready... START!"_ Rhonda announced, allowing both boys to send out their newly evolved Flying Types!

"Now, Staraptor! I choose you!"

"Togekiss, it's time for a battle!"

 **Hikaru: Togekiss VS Ash: Staraptor**

Togekiss and Staraptor appeared, ready for battle as they both flew towards the ring! But, due to the speed it gained from evolving, the Predator Pokémon took the lead first! _"And Staraptor takes the lead for obtaining the ring!"_ Rhonda called as Staraptor did so, before Togekiss could get it first!

"Nice, Staraptor! Now, take the ring and put it on the goal!" Ash said, pointing to where the goal is! But as the Predator Pokémon was about to do so, the Twinleaf boy smirked in amusement.

"Don't expect this to be easy! Togekiss, use Aura Sphere!" Hikaru called out as Togekiss focused her power, before she launched it towards the Predator Pokémon! The sphere blasted Staraptor away as he immediately recovered, before he glared at the Jubilant Pokémon.

"Quick, Staraptor! Head for the goal, quick!" Ash yelled, causing Staraptor to do so as the Flying Type flew down to where the destination is, as Hikaru called for another countermove! "Air Slash, now!" Hikaru yelled.

With grace, the Jubilee Pokémon sent an orb of air, blasting the Predator Pokémon! Staraptor cringed as he flew off, trying to recover from the second blow he felt. Glaring at Togekiss again, the evolved Flying Type made a battle cry, as if he was issuing a challenge to the Jubilee Pokémon!

Togekiss smiled back, sounding as if she accepted his challenge! Both boys knew what their Flying Types desired and they were going to give them their chance to battle it out! Infernape, Riolu, and Pikachu all watched as the real battle has begun.

"Okay, you want to give them a battle? Then, let's do it! Staraptor, use Quick Attack!" Ash cried out, allowing the Predator Pokémon to zip towards Togekiss, giving the Twinleaf boy the chance to make the opponent take the bait!

"Use Safeguard to counter!" Hikaru called, as a glowing barrier blocked Quick Attack, while knocking Staraptor back! "Stay strong, Staraptor! Use Aerial Ace!" Ash cried out as Staraptor flew back, recovering from the recent backfire as he slashed Togekiss away!

The Jubilee Pokémon flew back before the determination in her heart grew as she was more than ready to fight back. Sensing her determination, the Twinleaf boy called for another attack. "Safeguard wasn't enough for two attacks, huh? In that case, Aura Sphere, once more!" Hikaru cried out.

Once again, the power Togekiss focused on was formed as she sent it towards Staraptor as the Kanto trainer tried to counter back. "Dodge it, Staraptor! Then, use Close Combat!" Ash yelled, allowing Staraptor to evade Aura Sphere before he made a head-to-head combat on Togekiss!

 _"And just as things were getting intense, both teams are making this battle even more fierce as they seem to forget about the ring as they battle it out to see which side has the better advantage in the match!"_ Rhonda commented as Dawn giggled at that.

"That's Ash and Hikaru for you..." Dawn said sheepishly as the battle went on. The Close Combat was done, sending Togekiss away as the Jubilee Pokémon recovered before she glared back at the Predator Pokémon, who smirked back at her in amusement.

"Let's keep the pressure up, Staraptor! Head for the ring with Quick Attack!" Ash cried out, as Staraptor did so, diving down as fast as she could as Hikaru began to place more pressure for the Kanto trainer! "Don't be so hasty! The battle has just begun! Togekiss, use AncientPower!" Hikaru cried out.

At the order, the Rock Type move was summoned by the Jubilee Pokémon as she threw the boulders at the Predator Pokémon! Two of all the boulders bashed onto the Predator Pokémon, forcing the Flying Type to lose the ring and cause it to fall down towards the rocks below!

"Grab the ring, quick!" "Get that ring before Togekiss!"

Both boys called out their orders as the two Flying Types dove down to catch the ring before the other could reach for it! "Quick, Staraptor! Use Close Combat!" "Counter that with AncientPower!" Hikaru and Ash cried out.

As Staraptor tried to attack Togekiss hand to hand, the boulders were summoned by Togekiss once again as she threw them towards the Predator Pokémon! The Close Combat attack managed to deflect most of them, only for a few to hit Staraptor away!

The Flying Type flew back, before he recovered to see Togekiss catching the ring. They smirked at each other as both Trainers called out the orders. "Now, Staraptor! Use Quick Attack to get the ring back!" "Togekiss, use Safeguard!" Both of them yelled together.

At the order, the speedy attack was launched as the barrier blocked it! But at that point, was where Ash called for another attack! "Aerial Ace, let's go!" Ash cried out as Staraptor flew towards Togekiss with another speedy attack! The attack made the hit, knocking Togekiss away once again!

 _"And after Safeguard disappears, Team Ash fights again with a speedy Aerial Ace, knocking Togekiss away!"_ Rhonda commented as the two Flying Types went on, attacking as Quick Attack and Air Slash were next to follow.

The Quick Attack made the hit, while the Air Slash knocked Staraptor away before the Quick Attack had knocked the Jubilee Pokémon away. The ring fell from Togekiss' mouth as Staraptor managed to grab it, despite the injuries he had from the battle he had with Honchkrow and the battle he was having right now.

The same condition went for Togekiss as she struggled to stay flying, due to the intense battling it had with Minako and Staraptor. And now that she was fighting against Ash and Staraptor, it was getting harder for her to recover her strength again!

Both boys noticed as they both got ready to make one final attack to end the battle.

 _"Staraptor is gonna run out of steam soon! I've got to get a move on, or otherwise... we'll lose!"_ Ash thought as Hikaru thought carefully on what he had to do to end the battle now.

 _"Togekiss still hasn't recovered fully from her earlier battle with Minako. And with the damage she is taking now, it's going to be hard for her to continue on. This had to end now."_ Hikaru thought as he clenched his fists. At the thoughts finished, both boys eyed at each other before they are their final attacks.

"Now, Staraptor! Wrap this up with Quick Attack!"

"Togekiss, use Aura Sphere once more!"

The Flying Types didn't need to be told twice as Staraptor zipped towards Togekiss first, just as the Jubilee Pokémon unleashed her Aura Sphere into the Predator Pokémon! With the damage Staraptor as taken from battling Honchkrow, the Sphere gave a cut on Staraptor's right wing, causing him to cringe in pain!

This however, didn't stop him from bashing Togekiss away as Hikaru narrowed his eyes, as he mentally requested the Jubilee Pokémon to hang on as Togekiss managed to stay in the air! "Togekiss is still fine!?" Ash gasped as Hikaru made the final call.

"Now, Togekiss! Aura Sphere, again!" Hikaru called as Togekiss gathered the last of her energy to blast the exhausted Staraptor away! The Predator Pokémon began to fall down with the ring falling as well, much to Ash's despair as he called for his defeated Predator Pokémon.

"Ah! Oh no, Staraptor!" Ash cried out. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as Hikaru pointed towards his falling opponent.

"Togekiss, catch Staraptor and put the ring onto the goal!" Hikaru yelled as Togekiss managed to do so, catching Staraptor before he fell as she carefully hung the ring onto the hook!

Everyone was silent for a moment, as they were surprised with what happened just now. But as Rhonda announced the winner, the crowd began to cheer back for the victor of the competition.

 _"GOAL! And the winner is Team Hikaru!"_ Rhonda announced, causing the crowd to cheer loudly as Hikaru smiled in relief, as he felt relieved that not only Togekiss was alright, but Staraptor as well.

 **Winner: Hikaru**

"Alright, Togekiss! Great work!" Hikaru praised as Togekiss let out a happy cry before she took Staraptor down to safety. As the two Flying Types set down, the Kanto trainer quickly got off of his balloon as he landed to run towards his defeated Predator Pokémon. "Staraptor, are you okay!?" Ash asked worriedly.

Staraptor managed to look up at his Trainer, before he let out an apologetic cry, as he apologized for losing the match as the Kanto trainer only smiled at him. "Don't worry about it. You tried your best. And not to mention, it was also a great battle, too!" Ash said, praising his Flying Type.

"Pika! Pika Pika!" Pikachu agreed as Staraptor smiled back with thanks, before he allowed himself to be returned back to his Pokéball. As soon as the Predator Pokémon was returned, the Kanto trainer noticed a hand offer from Hikaru as he looked up to see the Twinleaf boy.

Taking the hand, the Twinleaf boy pulled his friend up to his feet as Togekiss, Infernape, and Riolu stood besides him. At seeing the three standing next to their Trainer, the Kanto trainer gave a sheepish smile before he scratched the back of his head.

"Guess you bested me out again, huh, Hikaru?" Ash asked as the Twinleaf boy raised an eyebrow, before he regained his smile. "You still have a long way to go if you want to be a Pokémon Master..." Hikaru said as the Kanto trainer gave a small chuckle again.

At the stands, Dawn, Brock, and Hareta all sighed in relief, as the Twinleaf girl made the first talk. "Man... Talk about being a close one... With the two of them falling, I thought this might've been the end for the two of them..." Dawn said as Brock smiled, as he liked on how the battle had ended.

"It was Hikaru's sportsmanship that made this battle end safely. And seeing how Ash is taking it, I think this impacted their journey and bond together." Brock said, as Hareta cheered for the two for fighting their hardest, causing both Dawn and Brock to chuckle, along with Piplup.

 **Later...**

"As you can see, the winner of the PokéRinger, Team Hikaru, has just been handed an honorary citizen certificate from Squallville's mayor! And to left as Hikaru as promised, a large supply of special Pokémon food!" Rhonda announced as she announced the two awards that the Twinleaf boy had achieved.

The picture of Hikaru gaining the certificate with Infernape, Riolu, and Togekiss at his side were shown on the plasma screen as the group surrounded the special Pokémon food that then Twinleaf boy was also given as a second prize.

"Wow! Large supply's an understatement!" Dawn exclaimed in amazement as the Twinleaf boy turned to the others. "In that case, why don't we let everyone else enjoy the Pokémon food, too? There's plenty for everyone to share!" Hikaru suggested as Dawn and Hareta took out their Pokéballs.

"Okay, everyone! It's time for a big lunch!" Hareta cried out, as all of his six Pokémon appeared to enjoy their special Pokémon food as Ambipom, Pachirisu, and Buneary appeared to enjoy the food, too! But to everyone's unfortunate, Mamoswine appeared as well as he swallowed all the food like a monster tornado!

In a matter of seconds, all the special Pokémon food was gobbled up, much to everyone's disbelief and disappointment as Dawn scolded the Ice-Ground Type for his selfishness with the food! "When are you going to realize that others are hungry, too!?" Dawn snapped annoyingly.

Her four other Pokémon followed along, as well as Hareta's six Pokémon! The ten all wanted to enjoy the special Pokémon food that was given to them, until the big brute had ate it all!

While the complaints rang onto the giant mammoth, Ash, Brock, Hareta, and Hikaru all sweat dropped at this scene as the Twinleaf boy shook his head in annoyance. "Damn it... Maybe Mamoswine should never have come out after all..." Hikaru grumbled, earning him a pat on the shoulder from Infernape.

 **That evening...**

With the competition over, the group began to leave the arena, only for them to meet up with Paul again! The Kanto trainer called to his cold rival as he ran over to him! "Hey, Paul! What do you think!? Don't you think that it's great? The Starly you didn't care for evolved into a Staravia, and then into a powerful Staraptor!" Ash cried out.

The fully recovered Staraptor chirped in affirmation as Paul just narrowed his eyes, before he turned away. "It sure took you long enough." Paul said as he continued to walk back down, catching the Kanto trainer by surprise as he blinked, before he glared at his rival's back.

"'Long enough'? Hold on a minute, Paul! Paul!" Ash called, as he was again ignored by the cold rival as he watched him leave the scene. As the cold rival was gone, Ash grumbled for a minute as Hareta placed his hands on the back of his head, frowning about the cold rival.

"Guess you guys were right about this guy being cold and all... I already can't stand him!" Hareta said with a frown as Dawn nodded to him. "The feeling is mutual, Hareta. He hasn't changed at all." Dawn said bitterly, only for Brock to give a sheepish smile.

"Hey, that's Paul for you." Brock said as Hikaru remained stern about the rival's comment.

"Took you long enough, huh...? It's not like we didn't want to evolve our Pokémon... unless if it was their choice." Hikaru said as Infernape placed a hand on his shoulder again. **"Forget about him, bro. We still have our seventh Gym battle to focus on, right?"** Infernape asked in reminder.

Hikaru blinked, before he turned to the Flame Pokémon as he regained his serious smile.

"You're right. Infernape, I think you're going to be the star there. And Togekiss? Congrats on your final evolution. Let's keep working hard like always and achieve our goals together, okay?" Hikaru asked as Togekiss gave him a determined look on her eyes.

 **"I'm right behind you, Hikaru. I always will be."** Togekiss said confidently as Riolu joined in with a big smile on his face.

 **"That goes for me, too! I want to train hard like big bro and big sis!"** Riolu barked happily, causing both Jnfernape and Togekiss to look down on him before they chuckled on the little one's enthusiasm.

"Alright, Riolu... You'll have your chance when the time comes." Hikaru said as Hareta began to take lead again. "Okay, then! We're off to our next stop! And that's... the seventh location of our next Gym battle: Snowpoint City!" Hareta called out as he began to run off again.

The others widened their eyes before they ran after the wild boy, with Hikaru coming in second, Ash being the third, while Dawn and Brock came in fourth together. The group ran together, as they were about to bump into another adventure that they'll never forget while they head for their next destination.

As they ran, Dawn managed to catch up to her boyfriend, before she made her promise to him. "Hey, Hikaru! I'll support you like always! And when the time comes, I want you to support me when I need it. Is that fine?" Dawn asked as the Twinleaf boy raised an eyebrow.

"Is that even a question to ask, Dawn? You know that the answer will always be yes." Hikaru said, earning a giggle from his cheery girlfriend. "Just letting you know!" Dawn giggled as she began to run ahead and close to Hareta, forcing Hikaru to follow!

Ash and Brock struggled to catch up as the sun was setting down.

"To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Buizel: (M): (** **Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun** **)**

 **Togekiss: (F): (AncientPower, Aura Sphere, Safeguard, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Gardevoir: (F): (** **Psychic, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Teleport** **)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 29: Luxray's Fear! Hikaru's Concern!**

 **Chapter 30: The Bond and Love Repaired**

 **Chapter 31: The Lonely Nature Prankster!**

 **Chapter 32: The Strong Bond in the Grass!**

 **Chapter 33: To Hold the Evolution Down!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hikaru: I think it's finally time for me to stand up to Luxray and see what the real problem is...

Dawn: Remember what Brock said about Luxray attacking because of her instincts? Maybe it could be that.

Hikaru: I'm not that naive, Dawn... I know there's something more than that... It's... well...

Dawn: Why is that Aggron suddenly attacking us!? What did we do to make it so angry like this!

Hikaru: Dammit! I'm not going to let some big brute finish us off just because of its anger issues!

Hareta: Can this day go any worse than it is right now...? Hikaru and Dawn are both gone!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Ash's Staravia evolves into Staraptor

\- Hikaru's Togetic evolves into Togekiss

\- Hikaru wins the Squallvile PokéRinger competition


	29. Luxray's Fear! Hikaru's Concern!

**Chapter 29: Luxray's Fear! Hikaru's Concern** **!**

"Oh man... This forest never ends!" Ash sighed, as he looked around to see his surroundings. With the sun shining brightly in the sky, the group were walking on a forest path to where the next town would be for their next stop.

With the PokéRinger competition a few days behind them, they were continuing their way to Snowpoint City, where the seventh Gym battle of the boys awaits. But right now, they were making their way across the forest that would lead them to the next town up ahead.

"For sure! But once we make it through, it says here that there's a town right away!" Brock explained while checking his Town Map as Hikaru blinked, as he called for the group to stop. "Hey, guys... Do you mind if we stop for a minute?" Hikaru asked as the others looked at him in confusion.

Infernape also looked up at his human brother, along with Riolu, who remained on Hikaru's left shoulder. Taking out his Pokéball, the Twinleaf boy bit his lips before he explained his reasons for wanting to take a break for a while.

"I want to see if I can get through to her again." Hikaru said seriously, causing Hareta to cock his head in confusion as he asked. "Her? Who are you talking about? Togekiss? Or Leafeon?" Hareta asked as Dawn knew what her boyfriend wanted.

"No, Hareta... He's talking about Luxray... His Electric Type Pokémon." Dawn answered, catching the wild boy by surprise. "Huh!? You never told me you had a Luxray, Hikaru!?" Hareta cried out as the Twinleaf boy gave a sheepish smile, while Infernape watched with a hesitant look on his face.

"I never did mention her... because right now, she's out of my control." Hikaru said as Ash and Brock frowned together, as they remember very well, what Luxray had did the last time she was sent out.

Before they had met Hareta, after the fake Friendship School, Hikaru attempted to bond with the Gleam Eyes Pokémon multiple times, giving her the chance to be out for a while so she could enjoy being outside the Pokéball for once. But the results were never good as she became wild.

Whenever the Twinleaf boy sent his Electric Type out, Luxray would immediately hiss and glare at the others, as if she was warning them to stay away if they didn't want to get hurt. That didn't stop Hikaru from trying, as it always ended up with him being hurt or injured by her attacks.

Because of her wild behavior, the Twinleaf boy kept her in the Pokéball to prevent her from going wild when she was out. But today, as Hikaru thought about it, he knew he had to face his Electric Type, knowing that keeping her inside forever would never be the right choice.

"I'm going on ahead to see if I can bond with her. If she sees any of you guys, then she might have no hesitation on attacking you all. So, Infernape and I are gonna be the ones confronting her alone." Hikaru said, only for the Emanation Pokémon to protest.

 **"I want to come, too! I want to see whether big sis Luxray is really mean as you say!"** Riolu cried out, causing the Twinleaf boy to blink in amusement as Dawn gave a sheepish smile, before she also gave a reason on why she needed to come.

"I'd like to come with you, Hikaru... You see... I'm fresh out of water. So, I want to fill it up with the spring up ahead." Dawn explained as Hikaru placed his hand on his head. "You should make it quick, because I don't want Luxray to attack you or Piplup when she sees the two of you..." Hikaru said in reminder.

"No need to worry! I'll be as quick as I can!" Dawn said cheerfully, earning a nod from her boyfriend.

"That settles it, then. Dawn and I will go on ahead, guys." Hikaru said as he and his girlfriend began to head for the spring, leaving the others behind. "Okay! Go for it, you two!" Ash said as he, Brock, and Hareta sat on some rocks, to wait for their friends to come back from what they needed to do.

As the Twinleaf couple reached the spring with Infernape, Riolu, and Piplup at their side, Dawn quickly moved to a fair distance so that her boyfriend can see if he could reach to Luxray like he was able to do when she was a Luxio.

Holding the Pokéball in his hand, he gave a glance to Infernape, who nodded, as he was ready to fight Luxray if he needed to do. Nodding back, Hikaru took a deep breath before he called for his female Electric Type. "Okay... Luxray, come on out!" Hikaru called as the ball opened to release the Electric Type.

As soon as the Gleam Eyes Pokémon appeared, she had her eyes closed, while standing straight. As soon as she was out, she slowly opened her eyes to see her human brother standing a few feet away from her, with Infernape and Riolu at his side.

As she glared at Hikaru, she narrowed her eyes before she growled at him, as if she was warning him to not get any closer than he is right now. As she was doing so, Riolu shook a little, as she was frightened on the scary look she was giving off with her piercing eyes.

As soon as he heard that, Hikaru stood in front of the young Fighting Type as he gave her the stern look like he used to do when a conflict between his Pokémon happens. "Luxray... Would it be alright if you and I have a talk?" Hikaru asked, as he let his pupils glow to let him understand.

Now that he understood his powers, he would be able to finally understand the reason for Luxray's savage personality.

 **"There's... nothing to talk about. All I ask of you is to stay away if you don't want to get hurt!"** Luxray snapped as Hikaru blinked, surprised on how mature, but caring her voice sounded as he narrowed his glowing eyes.

"That's funny... Because the Luxray I used to know is someone who would always want to speak when she has a problem with something. Something like her ways of battling, and some other things like her temper." Hikaru said sternly as Luxray blinked, before she glared back.

 **"That was the weak me that you used to know! The one you're speaking to right now is the real me! And like I asked you to, I want you to stay away if you know what's good for you and the others!"** Luxray demanded as Infernape glared back at her, as he spoke up.

 **"Why don't you tell him what you're really feeling, Luxray? The last time you were out here with us, you were completely wild and on a rampage!"** Infernape snapped back as the Gleam Eyes Pokémon glared at the Flame Pokémon.

 **"Just... shut up! I don't need to tell you or brother anything!"** Luxray hissed as she blinked, as she realized on what she just said. The Twinleaf boy caught that as he narrowed his eyes, believing that the Luxray he knew was still in there, despite of her show of denial.

 **"You just... called him brother..."** Infernape said in disbelief as Riolu peeked from Hikaru's leg to see her big sis shake angrily, before she snapped back. " **Forget what I said! Your ears are just tricking you, making you all think the weak side of me is still here! Well, she's gone!"** Luxray snapped as she took a step back.

Hikaru ignored her outbursts as he began to walk up to her, despite the intense glare the Gleam Eyes Pokémon was giving her.

"What you just said, and the way you spoke right now... It's telling me that you're still hiding your true feelings... The true reason on why you're attacking me and the others. The one I'm talking to right now, is just telling me lies." Hikaru said, as Luxray hissed at him.

 **"Stay back... I said, to STAY BACK!"** Luxray shrieked as she unleashed Discharge, aiming the electricity all to the Twinleaf boy! **"Hikaru, look out!" "Big bro!"** Infernape and Riolu cried out together as the attack started to get closer.

As the attack seemed to have made a hit, it actually didn't as Hikaru managed to create a barrier out of Aura in time for him to surprise the Electric Type as she widened her eyes in disbelief, before she narrowed them again. "Luxray..." Hikaru started to say as Luxray gritted her teeth.

But in her eyes however, the Twinleaf boy was able to sense the hesitation she's having about her true feelings, and her true intentions as he was about to speak again, until something loud interrupted them!

Infernape, Riolu, and Luxray all turned with their Trainer to see a giant Aggron attacking them from behind! It let out a roar as it unleashed a Hyper Beam onto the four! Hikaru widened his eyes as he tried to form another barrier to protect himself and his three Pokémon.

But unfortunately, Luxray took this as a challenge from Aggron as she unleashed Discharge once again, causing the attack to collide with the Hyper Beam! As the two attacks were pushing against each other, the Hyper Beam became stronger as it blasted Luxray away!

The shockwaves from the two attacks knocked Hikaru down too, as he fell onto the river with Riolu at his side! "What- GAH!" Hikaru yelled as he fell onto the river, before he was about to be dragged by the currents! **"Hikaru!? Riolu!"** Infernape yelled as he tried to jump after the two.

But before he could do so, someone else jumped in first! To his surprise, it was Luxray who jumped in after them! As she was jumping in, the Flame Pokémon could see the annoyance, but caring expression on her eyes and face as she swam after her human brother and Riolu.

Turning his attention back to Aggron, the Flame Pokémon gritted his teeth before he continued to fight off the giant brute, hoping to get some help from the others once he managed to get away from the giant troublemaker.

 ** _"Be safe, Hikaru! Riolu...!"_** Infernape thought as he launched a Flamethrower onto the Rock-Steel Type!

* * *

 **[Opening]: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Prinplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Infernape)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)

(Cheveyo and his Absol, Winter, watch the moon to the sky)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Infernape uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The five trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru merges with Infernape, Infernape turns into Spirit-Infernape with new fiery power)

(Hikaru stands together with his eight Pokémon along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, and their Pokémon)

 **[Opening ends]**

* * *

Staggering while trying to stand straight, the Twinleaf boy squeezed the water off of his shirt and vest while Riolu shook the water off of his dark-blue and black fur! Luxray on the other hand, just shook the water off completely, while still having the same bitter look on her face.

 **"Big bro, are you okay?"** Riolu asked as he ran over to his human brother, who smiled weakly at the young Fighting Type in response. "Yeah, I'm fine, Riolu... What about you and Luxray?" Hikaru asked as he looked to the Electric Type, who remained stern.

 **"I'm fine, thank you very much..."** Luxray spat as she turned her head away in annoyance as Riolu pouted at the attitude the Gleam Eyes Pokémon was giving off as the Twinleaf boy checked the Pokédex to search for the aggressive Aggron that had attacked them earlier.

"What happened just now... That Aggron... What was the deal with it?" Hikaru asked as the Pokédex explained the details.

 _"Aggron, the Iron Armor Pokémon, and the evolved form of Lairon. Aggron claims a large mountain for its territory, and fiercely defends it from those who trespass."_ Hikaru's Pokédex buzzed, causing the Twinleaf boy to look where he was carried off by the river current.

"So, back there... We must've been trespassing on Aggron's territory. And by the way it attacked, it seemed very valuable to it for it to attack us like that." Hikaru grunted as Luxray just growled at the mentioning of the giant Steel-Rock Type.

 **"What's valuable? A giant piece of rock? That big brute had no right to attack us all of a sudden! He could've killed us all if I hadn't interfered!"** Luxray scoffed as Riolu barked back at her, annoyed on how rude the Electric Type was saying to his human brother.

 **"Don't talk to big bro like that, you big lion! Anyone can have a reason for their temper, unlike you, since you don't have any reason for attacking!"** Riolu barked back, as this earned him a hateful glare and growl from the Gleam Eyes Pokémon.

 **"Shut it, you little brat! I hear one more of that nonsense from you, and you'll learn how painful it is to lose an arm!"** Luxray hissed, causing Riolu to shriek before he ran to hide behind his human brother's leg, with tears welling up in his eyes. Hikaru glared at her, frowning with the expression she was giving off.

"Back off, Luxray. He's only a child, much younger than you." Hikaru said sternly as this earned him a hateful glare as well!

 **"So what if he's younger!? Anyone can create big problems, whether they're big and small! And from the way I see it, the little brat behind you is going to be a bigger problem the longer he stays with us, considering how annoying and loud he is!"** Luxray snapped back.

That ticked the Twinleaf boy off as he walked over to the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, with an intense glare. Luxray blinked, before she got into a fighting stance, as she was ready to fight the human she used to call brother.

"I thought after some time being confined in the Pokéball would've changed you a bit and made you realize on the terrible things that you've done. But, it turns out, I was wrong. Why don't you tell how you really feel of being around me and my friends?" Hikaru asked as he stood his ground.

Letting his pupils glow even harsher, he clenched his fists, having the determination to get through the evolved Electric Type.

"I'm sick and tired of not hearing your problems! If you'd just tell me why you're acting like a wild savage right now, instead of the Luxray that I used to love, then we would understand! I would understand!" Hikaru snapped as Luxray narrowed her eyes.

 **"You'd never understand... on the thing that I'm scared of, Hikaru..."** Luxray started to say, until the Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Scared? Scared of what?" Hikaru asked, causing the Gleam Eyes Pokémon to blink, before she shook her head as she turned her head away from Hikaru.

The Twinleaf boy bit his lips as he turned down the glow of his glowing pupils. They soon remained as the pupils that changed in his eyes as the Twinleaf boy became soft, while trying to plead with the Electric Type for some answers.

"Tell me, Luxray. Please..." Hikaru pleaded until he dodged an electrical shock that came from the Gleam Eyes Pokémon's mane! **"Just... Shut up! I don't want you near me, I don't want you to be any close to me! Just stay away and keep away!"** Luxray cried out.

With that said, she ran off into the woods, leaving the Twinleaf boy and Riolu alone, as Hikaru widened his eyes in surprise, as he dropped his Aura powers for a moment as he ran after her. "Luxray!? Luxray, wait! Come back!" Hikaru called as he ran after his first caught Pokémon.

Riolu ran after his human brother, as he wanted to reconcile with his sister as well. As the two ran after the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, the Twinleaf boy felt sweat crawling down from his forehead as he had the desire to learn Luxray's true feelings and fear now, now that she had mentioned it before she stopped herself.

 _"Luxray... What is it that you aren't telling me? Is it because you're afraid? Or ashamed to admit? Whatever it is... I need to know from you once I find you again!"_ Hikaru thought as he kept running across the woods, with the young Emanation Pokémon behind him.

 **Later...**

As Hikaru and Riolu kept running in the woods to search for the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, the Twinleaf boy stopped as he looked up at the sun that was still shining bright in the sky. **"Big brother? Is something wrong?"** Riolu asked as Hikaru looked down at the young Emanation Pokémon, with a small, bitter smile on his face.

"To be honest, Riolu... I don't really know anymore. I just... don't know how I can speak to Luxray with the way I am right now. She made it clear she didn't want to be near us, but... I still want to know. I still want to see what's wrong with her, so I can help her..." Hikaru explained softly.

Riolu blinked, before he climbed up onto his human brother's shoulder with a smile on his face. **"Don't worry! If anyone can get big sis Luxray to come back, it's you, big bro. Because she's the first friend you've made when you and big bro Infernape were alone together, right?"** Riolu asked, causing Hikaru to blink in surprise.

"You're... You're right, Riolu. She is the first friend I've made when Infernape and I met her, back when she was a Shinx, and when Infernape was still a Chimchar." Hikaru said before he ruffled the Emanation Pokémon's head, much to the Fighting Type's content as he began to run again.

"Thanks for that, Riolu." Hikaru said as he kept running through the forest, earning a big grin from Riolu's face. **"Anytime, big bro!"** Riolu chirped out as the chase and search still continued on.

 **Meanwhile...**

Luxray panted, as she managed to lose Hikaru and Riolu from their sights. As soon as she stopped, she gritted her teeth, shaking in the process.

 **"Dammit... Why...? Why does he still care about me? I attack him several times in the past when he lets me out, and he still wants to know what I'm feeling...?"** Luxray grunted angrily as she slammed her paw on the dirt, feeling upset for the human brother trying to force her to open up, when she wasn't ready for it.

She slumped down on the ground, looking up at the sun that was shining... as if it was always meant to shine brightly for the world to see it. Lying on her right side, she reached out with her left paw and tried to grasp it, despite knowing that it was never going to happen.

As she let her paw fall to her, she remembered when her human brother tried to approach her several times when she had evolved into this form...

 _"Luxray... What happened to the sweet you that I loved? Is it because... You hate me now, since you evolved during that time with the Cresselia incident...?"_

 _"Am I nothing to you? What have I ever done for you to be like this...?"_

The words from back then stung the Electric Type's mind as she knew that it was never Hikaru's fault that she was like this. In fact, he had nothing to do with this issue at all. But from what he said to her, it seemed to have made him think that it was his fault this all started.

She narrowed her eyes before she slowly got back up, as she got ready to keep running again. But inside her, her instinct was telling her to go back... to where Hikaru and Riolu were. Wanting to ignore that feeling, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon shook her head to get that feeling off.

But yet, it remained as the lingering desire to see Hikaru again despite running away remained strong. She looked down, gritting her teeth as she was unsure on what to do now, before she heard something from afar! She widened her eyes and turned to see a giant smoke coming from the path she ran from!

 **"What's...?"** Luxray started to ask, until she widened her eyes. Wanting to know if something bad happened from where she ran from, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon quickly ran to where the smoke came from as a feeling began to rose up in her, having fear that something terrible could've happened to her human brother and the little one.

 **Back to Hikaru...**

 **BOOM!**

"Argh!" Hikaru grunted as he jumped back, with Riolu still on his shoulder. While he and the young Emanation Pokémon were searching for Luxray, a smoke bomb was dropped onto them, causing them to be temporarily blind from the sudden ambush!

"Dammit! This smoke! Only three morons would be able to pull this stunt up!" Hikaru grunted as he heard a trio of laughter coming near him as he and Riolu turned to see who it was!

"Listen, is that a twerp that enjoys making fun of us?"

"Because if it is, then that twerp is in for a messy fall!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing real chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

"A rose by any other name is just as sweet!"

"When everything's worse, our work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"In your face!"

But right after their motto was done, the Twinleaf boy was already annoyed by their appearances as he snapped at them. "Why do you morons have to come out when we're doing something way more important than your freaks!?" Hikaru snapped as Riolu growled at them.

"Save it, twerp! Your little girlfriend may have escaped us while trying to run away, but the same thing won't go for you!" Jessie shrieked as she took out a rope, causing Hikaru to blink and think on who she was referring to.

 _"Girlfriend? Could they be meaning Dawn? So, she must've been caught up by this Aggron mess, too..."_ Hikaru thought as the rope was swung at him! Taking quick action, the Twinleaf boy summoned the **Aura Blade** to slice up the rope into pieces, much to the evil trio's surprise!

"Hey! That was one of our best ropes and you just blew it!" Meowth snapped as Hikaru jumped back, having his weapon armed and ready. "Only morons would think ropes would be easy to tie someone up like me or Riolu!" Hikaru snapped as James took action.

"We'll show you who the real moron is! Carnivine, take a bite out of the twerp!" James called as he tried to call for his Grass Type, only for him to get bitten as it was called out! "I SAID TAKE A BITE OUT OF THE TWERP, NOT A BITE OUT OF MY HEAD!" James snapped as Hikaru scoffed,

"You just proved my point with that stunt, you moron. Riolu, you ready for your first battle?" Hikaru asked as the young Fighting Type jumped to face Carnivine! **"I'm ready for anything, bro!"** Riolu barked as James made the first move!

"Quick, Carnivine! Use Bullet Seed!" James yelled as Carnivine blasted the seeds towards Riolu, as the Twinleaf boy made it easier for the Emanation Pokémon to dodge. "Dodge it with Quick Attack!" Hikaru called, allowing Riolu to use his speed to evade the attack!

"Now, use Quick Attack again!" Hikaru cried out, causing the Emanation Pokémon to slam Carnivine away with his speedy hit!

"Don't let the pipsqueak run you dry, Carnivine! Use Vine Whip!" James yelled, causing the Grass Type to throw vines towards Riolu, who immediately get out of the way! "Get out of range with Quick Attack!" Hikaru called, allowing Riolu to evade the vines again and run from them!

As soon as the young Fighting Type managed to get out of the way, Hikaru widened his eyes as he quickly collected Riolu into his arms. "Out of all the times and places...! Let's go, Riolu!" Hikaru called as he ran, with Riolu widening his eyes in surprise!

The two ran from the evil trio, leaving them in confusion as Jessie was the first to ask. "What do you think the twerp was running from?" Jessie asked until Meowth gulped, having a funny feeling that it's the same situation as before.

"Hey... You dopes don't think it was...?" Meowth gulped as an angry voice yelled out at them! The evil trio froze before they all turned to see Aggron standing right in front of them, while preparing a Hyper Beam! "It's here again!? The old brute!?" James yelled as Hyper Beam was launched!

At the attack being shot, Team Rocket screamed as they ran to the same direction as to where Hikaru and Riolu ran off to! They screamed as the chase was on!

 **Later...**

After making some distance from both Aggron and Team Rocket, the Twinleaf boy panted a little, before he let the young Fighting Type down on the ground. "Out of all times Aggron or Team Rocket tries to get in our way, it had to be now..." Hikaru grumbled as he looked around.

 **"Where do you think big sis Luxray went, big bro?"** Riolu asked as the Twinleaf boy smiled down at the young Fighting Type, as he noticed how worried he was for the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, despite with the issue they and earlier before.

"If I know Luxray, then I'm sure that she should be fine. She's who she is, after all... Nice, but strong at the same time. If she ran into that Aggron, I'm sure she should be okay with it." Hikaru said reassuringly, causing Riolu to nod back and smile, as he realized that Hikaru could be right.

But just when the two started to get moving again, they heard something from afar! They both turned to see an Ice Beam being shot in the air! Right after the Ice Beam was done, a Discharge attack came out on second as Hikaru blinked, realizing on who could be doing those attacks.

"Ice Beam and Discharge... Dawn and her Pokémon must be over there!" Hikaru exclaimed as Riolu began to feel relieved, now that they could be with their friends again. But before either of them could move, an angry voice snapped at them, causing the two of them to turn!

As they didn't want to see it, Aggron appeared! It shot a Hyper Beam, knocking Hikaru off of his feet as he skidded back! "Whoa! Watch where you're shooting your attack!" Hikaru snapped as he took Riolu into his arms again before he started to run off!

As the Twinleaf boy kept running, he noticed Aggron chasing both him and Riolu from behind, with the still angry look on his face. "What's your deal!? Now that we're away from your territory, you want to blast us both into pieces!?" Hikaru snapped as he continued to run.

But soon, the chase was about to end as the Twinleaf boy ran into a dead end, right to a cliff! He skidded to a stop before looking down to see it was a huge drop from where he was standing. Gritting his teeth in frustration, the Twinleaf boy took a few steps back from the fall.

 **"Th-That's... a big drop from here..."** Riolu whimpered as Aggron roared, catching both Hikaru and Riolu's attention! They both turned to see the Iron Armor Pokémon glaring at them as it began to bash them down! It lunged towards them with a Double-Edge attack!

"Dammit! Riolu, get behind me!" Hikaru snapped, causing Riolu to do so as the Twinleaf boy created a barrier to block the brutal attack! The Double-Edge attack tried to push both him and Riolu off as the Twinleaf boy resisted before he summoned the **Aura Blade** again!

"Get out of our sight, now! Leave us be!" Hikaru yelled as he pushed Aggron away with the **Aura Blade's** force! The blade glowed brightly, creating a shockwave to knock the Iron Armor Pokémon back! Riolu watched in amazement as Hikaru got ready to strike again.

But the shockwave just now only made Aggron feel even angrier as he unleashed another Hyper Beam attack! Widening his eyes, the Twinleaf boy created another barrier to block it, only for the force of the attack to be even stronger!

It shattered the barrier, blasting the Twinleaf boy back!

"AAARRGGHHH!" Hikaru yelled as he slammed down on the ground, right near the edge! **"Oh no! Big bro!"** Riolu gasped as he ran over to his human brother as Hikaru tried to get up. As he did so, he noticed a big rip on the center of his vest and shirt, revealing a big burn on his chest.

"Dammit...! Right where it really hurts!..." Hikaru grunted weakly as he readied his blade. The Iron Armor Pokémon smirked, as if it believed that victory wasn't in its grasp, now that the trespassers were about to perish by his work!

But just as he shot an Ice Beam attack to knock the trespassers back, something got in the way and blocked it! Both Hikaru and Riolu widened their eyes, as Aggron expressed his surprise to see a Luxray blocking the Ice Beam with her Discharge attack!

"Luxray!?" **"Big sis!?"** Both Hikaru and Riolu cried out as Luxray continued to attack, out of anger and determination.

 **"Leave them be, you big brute! They did nothing to you!"** Luxray roared as she knocked Aggron away with her Wild Charge attack! But despite the blow it had taken, the Iron Armor Pokémon was down yet as he bashed Luxray away with Double-Edge, much to her surprise and pain!

 **"ARGH!"** Luxray grunted as she was slammed to both Hikaru and Riolu as the ground collapsed!

"AHHHHHHHH!" Hikaru screamed as he and his two Pokémon were sent sliding onto the lower ground, far from where the Steel-Rock Type was standing at!

As the Twinleaf boy and his two Pokémon were falling down, they fell on the ground hard, with Luxray being the first to fall as some of the boulders from the cliff made some marks on both her and her human brother! Riolu was safe, due to the Twinleaf boy protecting him with his arms.

"Ngh... That smarts..." Hikaru grunted as he managed to stand up, before placing Riolu onto the ground. Then, as he got up, the Twinleaf boy remembered that he wasn't the only one that got hurt as he ran over to Luxray, who was all scratched up from the blow earlier!

"Luxray!? Luxray, are you okay!?" Hikaru asked as he checked her body to see whether she had taken serious damage or not. As he checked her head and neck, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon coughed a little before she glanced to see her human brother checking her condition.

 **"I'm fine... It takes more than that to take me down that easily..."** Luxray scoffed as she stood up, only to wince as she fell on the ground again! Hikaru widened his eyes, until he noticed her shoulder badly bruised, and her left hind leg bleeding a little.

"You... You're not fine at all! Look at yourself!" Hikaru snapped as he tried to help the Electric Type up, with Riolu supporting him. Luxray growled, intending to shake Hikaru and the young Fighting Type off, until she noticed the serious look the Twinleaf boy was giving her as she scoffed.

 **"Let me walk, Hikaru... I can do it myself, even if you think that I can't."** Luxray said bitterly as she tried to shake the Twinleaf Boy off of him, ignoring his serious and stern expression, until Hikaru tightened his hold onto his Electric Type's mane.

"Keep those words to yourself. You talk big, but I know you can't show how right you are. Because with those injuries, you can't stand properly, and you can't even walk properly. If this were to be a battle, then you'd be taken down quick." Hikaru said sternly.

Widening her eyes in surprise, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon remembered the time when the Twinleaf boy's anger got the best of him when she was still a Luxio during the Cresselia incident. The pupils on his eyes were normal right now, but before they were not.

And with the way Hikaru was talking, it almost felt like to her that those piercing pupils would come back again if she were to continue on with the behavior she's showing right now. With that thought, she gave up on resisting as Hikaru reached his belt to let the others out.

But to his surprise, he felt nothing on his belt as he widened his eyes in shock and disbelief.

"Oh, no way... There's no way! All my Pokéballs... They're gone!" Hikaru exclaimed in disbelief, as Riolu widened his eyes in both fear and worry. **"What's... going to happen now, big bro?"** Riolu asked fearfully as Hikaru frowned.

Remembering the injury on his Gleam Eyes Pokémon, the Twinleaf boy looked around until he noticed that up ahead was a giant tree that seemed large enough to hide a Pokémon, or even a person! "Riolu, help me gather some branches and leaves." Hikaru said as he struggled to move.

As he held a branch while noticing Riolu's confusion, the Twinleaf boy jerked his head to Luxray, who was unsure on what to do as the Emanation Pokémon finally understood. With their minds linked together, the two began to get to work to make a smooth bed for the Gleam Eyes Pokémon to lie on.

Soon, as an hour passed, the "bed" was finished as Hikaru grunted, still struggling to get his Pokémon sister to move. "Luxray? You still awake?" Hikaru asked, causing the Electric Type to glare at him with an unimpressed look on her face.

 **"Of course I'm awake... I'm in pain because of these wounds, aren't I?"** Luxray snapped as Hikaru raised an eyebrow in amusement before he gestured to the bed that he and Riolu made together.

"Come on. Riolu and I made you something for you to lie on. You just need to move there, so you could rest." Hikaru said, causing Luxray to widen her eyes in surprise. She turned to the bed her human brother and Riolu made as the Emanation Pokémon grinned happily at her.

 **"N-No... I can't... You need it more than me. Both you and Riolu, Hikaru... I can stay fine like this."** Luxray grunted as she tried to move away from Hikaru, until the Twinleaf boy held her, preventing her to leave as the Electric Type turned to him.

"I'm not asking you, Luxray. I'm TELLING you to head there. Because, if Aggron shows up again, you need to be ready, in case if it were to attack us again. You do want revenge on that big brute, don't you?" Hikaru asked as Luxray widened her eyes.

The Twinleaf boy thought he saw her blush a little before she hesitated as she stood up. **"F-Fine... If that's what you and Riolu want."** Luxray grunted as she struggled to move to the bed. As she was walking there, Riolu ran over to help her move as the two aided Luxray with her moving, until she reached the bed.

Feeling comfort as she laid down, the Electric Type winced in pain before she made herself comfortable while lying down. As she did so, the Twinleaf boy smiled softly at her, before sitting down next to her, while ignoring the burning pain on his chest.

"How does it feel?" Hikaru asked as Luxray frowned. **"It's okay... But, what about you? Look at yourself, for a change. You're in no better situation than I am right now, with that large burn on your chest..."** Luxray asked bitterly as Hikaru blinked, before he turned away.

"It's at least better than your wounds, Luxray. So, I insist that you lie there and wait for your wounds to heal. The more you bicker, the more you'll have a hard time recovering from your battle wounds." Hikaru said as he slowly stood back up.

As soon as he did however, he winced as the burn on his chest began to feel even worse as he struggled to look around for something to treat Luxray's wounds. Riolu followed, as he wanted to make sure his human brother was okay while he was walking around with the wound he had.

As Hikaru looked around, he frowned, before he folded his arms. "I can't stay stressed... Otherwise, I won't be able to solve anything or help anyone if I'm like this..." Hikaru said silently as he remembered what Brock said when he was sick during that time.

 **Flashback**

 _"When a Pokémon gets sick, you have to stay calm. They can pick up on a Trainer's anxiety and it only makes things a lot worse." Brock said to Ash and Dawn, as Hikaru listened, despite the condition he was still in._

 **Flashback End**

Changing his sight back to reality, he walked around, struggling as he tried to find some herbs that could be used to heal wounds or injuries. "If Brock was here, then he'd be searching for some herbs that can create some medicine... just like the time when he told us on how to find some..." Hikaru said to himself.

 **Flashback**

 _"You see? This plant has medicinal qualities that ease a pain for a Pokémon's wound! It's the amazing jell-like substance in the plant that does the trick!"_ Brock explained, as he showed the three on how some plants can be treated as medicine.

 **Flashback End**

As the Twinleaf boy continued to look around, he blinked, noticing a plant that looked just like the one that Brock had shown him and the others before they had met Hareta on that day. He smiled weakly, before he took the plant into his hands.

He turned to the young Fighting Type, as he showed Riolu on the plant that he needed to have right now. "Riolu... Can you find a plant like this? This could be the solution to fix Luxray's wounds so that she can heal faster." Hikaru asked, earning a bright smile from the Emanation Pokémon.

 **"You can count on me, big bro!"** Riolu barked as he ran around the area to find some plants that the Electric Type needed for treatment. Once he found a few, he gave them to his human brother, allowing him to treat the wounds on Luxray's shoulder and legs.

As the two of them got back to the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, Hikaru made a fair warning to her in reminder.

"This might sting a little, since your wound looks really bad right now." Hikaru warned as Luxray kept watching without a word. As she watched, the jell-like substance leaked onto the cut on her leg, causing her to growl in pain as she tried to resist it.

As the pain slowly went away, the Twinleaf boy took out a long bandage from his backpack that he had gotten from Brock in case of emergency. Wrapping the bandage on Luxray's leg, Hikaru made sure to tie it carefully, while not making it too tight.

With the first wound being treated, the Twinleaf boy smiled in satisfaction as he moved to the big bruise on the Electric Type's shoulder. As Luxray watched, a dark feeling began to eat her up as she watched to see her human brother treat her shoulder this time, with the same jell-like substance.

Then, with another wrap of the bandage, the shoulder were to be healed as Hikaru sighed in relief. "That takes care of the wounds you have..." Hikaru sighed as the burning feeling on his chest happened again as he winced in pain, before seeing the wound on his chest.

It looked worse than before as Riolu whimpered a little, feeling worried again for his human brother. **"Big bro...? Are you going to be okay like that...?"** Riolu asked as Hikaru smiled weakly as he focused his powers for some healing.

"I'll be fine, Riolu. I just need to use Aura to heal myself. Thanks to the lessons Riley gave me during nights while the others were asleep at the Pokémon Center, I think I can heal myself." Hikaru said as he began to channel his Aura onto his palms to let the healing energy come.

 **Flashback**

"Can you tell me one of the powers that you can use with Aura? Such as healing, for example? There's no telling what bad things might happen to me or the others, including our Pokémon." Hikaru asked, with the serious look on his face.

It was a dark night at the Pokémon Center as Hikaru called Riley to get a lesson of how to control his Aura powers. The Aura Guardian smiled, as he was more than happy to help his friend, considering that the Twinleaf boy wants to use it to support not just himself, but his friends, too.

"I'd be happy to. But it's going to be really hard, considering you're not fully experienced with the Aura powers that you've learned back in Iron Island." Riley said as Hikaru sighed, before he raised an eyebrow to the Aura Guardian.

"Don't think that warning is going to change my mind, Riley... I know how serious this is, especially since it comes to the power that no one can use for greed." Hikaru said, as he earned a nod of understanding from the Aura Guardian. "Alright, then..." Riley said as he began the explanation of how the Aura can be controlled.

 **Flashback End**

Thanks to the lessons that Riley was able to give him during nights, the Twinleaf boy managed to learn the basic steps of healing with Aura as he closed his eyes with deep breath. Both Riolu and Luxray watched as Hikaru's hands began to glow with faint, blue light.

Then, focusing his Aura onto the wound, the Twinleaf boy generated some of his energy onto his burnt chest, feeling the pain ease as the wound started to go away. But, due to him being inexperienced still with this power, it didn't last long as Hikaru grunted in pain.

There was only a small wound left on his chest as he managed to ignore as he fell on the ground, exhausted from the power he had used to try and treat his own wound. Riolu ran over as Luxray watched in concern. **"Are you okay, big bro?"** Riolu asked worryingly.

The Twinleaf boy gave a sheepish smile to the Emanation Pokémon before he stood straight while sitting near the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. "I'll be okay, Riolu. No need to worry." Hikaru said as he scooted to where the Electric Type was, before he smiled at his bewildered Gleam Eyes Pokémon.

"How are you feeling? Do you feel any better?" Hikaru asked, causing the Gleam Eyes Pokémon to frown before she nodded hesitantly in response. **"I think I can survive... but... why?"** Luxray asked as Hikaru blinked in surprise as he asked back.

"Why what?" Hikaru asked as the Gleam Eyes Pokémon gritted her teeth before she showed her teary face to the Twinleaf boy, catching both him and Riolu by surprise. **"Why do you still care for me when I acted like a monster to you and the others!? I don't understand..."** Luxray snapped as she began to sob.

Widening her eyes in disbelief, Hikaru let his expression turn soft as he got even closer to his Electric Type before he hugged her head, as he tried to comfort her, with Riolu helping out.

"It's because... you're like a sister to me... A sister that I love, Luxray... And a sister that can't be left alone when she's left helpless and not sure on what to do... Even if you act like a fierce wild Pokémon, my resolve to care for you won't change." Hikaru said, causing Luxray to widen her eyes again.

Then, letting her emotions get to her, she sobbed, allowing Hikaru to hug her with comfort as the Twinleaf boy whispered to her with a question in mind. "I know this may be a bad time to ask, but... Do you mind if I ask why you were fierce and aggravated so easily when you evolved?" Hikaru asked,

Wiping her tears away with her paws, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon turned to her human brother, and her new Emanation brother as she looked down a little, until she looked back to see Hikaru's glowing pupils. She sniffed a little before she explained.

 **"Your eyes... Your eyes were the reason why I acted fierce, Hikaru..."** Luxray said, catching the Twinleaf boy by surprise once again. "What...?" Hikaru asked as he let his pupils glow die down.

With the answer she had given him, the Twinleaf boy knew that he was about to hear the full story for the reason of why Luxray had acted fierce towards him and the others.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togekiss: (F): (AncientPower, Aura Sphere, Safeguard, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 30: The Bond and Love Repaired!**

 **Chapter 31: The Lonely Nature Prankster!**

 **Chapter 32: The Strong Bond in the Grass**

 **Chapter 33: To Hold the Evolution Down!**

 **Chapter 34: A Match Against My True Self**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hikaru: You were scared of me? My eyes and my power? Why were you scared...? Was it because...?

Luxray: **I couldn't tell you the reason... If I did, I thought you might start hating me because of that silly reason...**

Hikaru: You don't know that! You just need to tell me. You're like a sister to me, Luxray... So, please...

Luxray: **Why...? Why do you persist? After all the rough and cruel things I did to you and the others...**

Hikaru: No matter what you've done, you're still the Luxray that I loved before and that I love right now...

Unknown: Do you really? Well, that's a surprise! If it were me, I'd ditch her while she's still vulnerable!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Hikaru attempts to bond with Luxray again

\- Hikaru and Dawn gets separated from the others

\- Hikaru is revealed to have learned **Aura Healing** from Riley


	30. The Bond and Love Repaired

**Chapter 30: The Bond and Love Repaired**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", while the group were continuing their way to Snowpoint Cuty while traveling in a forest to the next town, they come to a short stop as Hikaru requests that he try and reconcile with Luxray, due to their issues earlier when she was sent out.

But as Hikaru tries to fix his bond with the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, it only backfires as the confrontation between Infernape and Luxray makes the Electric Type even more distanced and aggressive to her human brother! This however, all ends quick when a wild Aggron suddenly attacks Hikaru and Luxray, along with Riolu!

With the three separated from the others and Infernape, Hikaru and Riolu once again tries to reconcile with the Electric Type, only for another backfire to occur as they search for her, only to run into her again when they meet up with the aggressive wild Aggron once more.

As Luxray fights, she ends up losing, causing her, Hikaru, and Riolu to fall off the cliff, injuring herself and the Twinleaf boy in the process. Learning how to heal himself and how to make medicine for Luxray from his past learning, the Twinleaf boy helps the Electric Type out as he tries to once again bond with Luxray.

But when the Gleam Eyes Pokémon reveals her true reason for her fierce and savage personality, the Twinleaf boy soon realizes that he's in for a surprise from his Pokémon sister's story.

* * *

 **"Your eyes... Your eyes were the reason why I acted fierce, Hikaru..."** Luxray said, catching the Twinleaf boy by surprise once again. "What...?" Hikaru asked as he let his pupils glow die down. As he was bewildered, he couldn't think on what to say to this answer.

He listened as Riolu listened too. The Gleam Eyes Pokémon looked down, before she looked up at the sun that was setting down, which would mean that night was approaching. She narrowed her eyes, still remembering the day when she tried to stop Team Rocket from capturing Cresselia.

 **"That night... that same night when I evolved... I saw your eyes. The eyes that didn't seem to be the Hikaru that I knew and loved as if you were my big brother. That scared me. When I saw it, I thought... that you weren't you."** Luxray explained as Hikaru frowned.

Riolu watched as he frowned, feeling worried for both his sister and his human brother as the Gleam Eyes Pokémon continued on.

 **"I believed it happened, when Mamoswine and I were being taken down by Team Rocket, right before I evolved into a Luxray, and before Mamoswine as a Swinub evolved into Piloswine."** Luxray said as she still remembered that night when she was all beaten up with Swinub at her side.

 **Flashback**

 _"HEY! Since you don't want to listen to your twerp and twerpette, I'll help you! With THIS gentle pat!" Meowth snapped angrily. He slammed Swinub away with the fist on his stomach with his giant Magikarp machine, while Luxio was hit on the cheek._

 _Both Luxio and Swinub yelled in pain as they were smashed to the ground this time, both beaten up badly._

 _"SWINUB! LUXIO!" Everyone cried out in shock. For Hikaru, this attack cracked him... cracked him like a stone breaking as he felt something awaken his spirit, as he gritted his teeth, while his eyes turned only yellow in anger this time._

 _"You... You... filthy... idiots!" Hikaru breathed out with anger. He clenched his fists, while gritting his teeth even more. At the sight of Luxio, his Pokémon sister getting hurt badly by the enemies, this was something he could never, NEVER forgive._

 _ **"By that time, I managed to take a glimpse at you... And from what I was seeing... You weren't acting like yourself at all. It's as if... someone else was taking control of you... taking control of your emotions, body, and your mind."** Luxray said seriously._

 **Flashback End**

By the time the thoughts to the past had ended, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon turned to her human brother with a sad look on her face, while Hikaru stared at her, as if she seemed strange as he bit his lips. He remembered too, when he felt his anger getting to the best of him.

"I remember that, too... When you were hurt badly by those morons, I couldn't think of anything else but to tear them apart, because I thought they were torturing you... not just by annoyance, but because they wanted to have fun. You know how I feel when that happens, Luxray." Hikaru said.

 **"I know... You were always like that when it comes to morons like those three and the bad guys we've faced... Such as Hunter J and Team Galactic... Gardevoir and Dragonair told me everything of that incident... on how you lost the will to fight."** Luxray said solemnly.

The Twinleaf boy nodded to her as Riolu watched sadly, listening as the two remembered their past times together, until the female Electric Type looked back at the orange sky, remembering the time when she had let her fear and anger get the best of her.

 **"Right after that Cresselia incident, I evolved into myself as I am right now. And of course, when a Luxio evolves, their personality can be wild and aggressive... But, I think I may have gone too far with my personality, considering on how you and the others reacted."** Luxray continued darkly.

 **Flashback**

 _Hikaru smiled at his girlfriend's happiness for Piloswine. So at seeing that, he and Monferno walked over to Luxray, who was staring off at the cliff, to where she stared at the moon. "Luxray. I need to thank you, too. Because of you, we're all saved! Along with Piloswine, that is!" Hikaru thanked._

 _"Monferno!" Monferno replied with a smile. But then, just as the Twinleaf boy was about to pet his Gleam Eyes Pokémon, Luxray glanced at Hikaru with a glare and growled lowly, much to Hikaru's surprise._

 _"L-Luxray? What's wrong?" Hikaru asked. Brock and Ash looked over, seeing the tense situation between Hikaru and Luxray. The Twinleaf boy tried to touch his Electric Type again, only for Luxray to shock him with Discharge!_

 _"AHHH!" Hikaru screamed as he fell to the ground, almost paralyzed by the sudden attack. "Mon!" Monferno gasped as he ran over to his human brother. "Hikaru!" Ash and Brock called as they ran over to their Twinleaf boy friend._

 _As they helped him up, Hikaru glared at Luxray with hurt and shock. "L-Luxray!? What was that for!? I was only trying to thank you for helping us!" Hikaru snapped. Luxray only growled back, before she scoffed, turning away._

 _"No way... Luxray?" Hikaru breathed out in disbelief as he frowned sadly. Officer Jenny and Dawn came over, along with Piplup and Pikachu. "Brock, what's going on? Why did Luxray just do that?" Ash asked._

 _"Well... You see, when a Luxio evolves into a Luxray, the Trainer must be able to tame it enough in order for Luxray to become much more friendly and comfortable with its trainer... But..." Brock explained._

 _"That Luxray is much more fierce than the other kind..." Officer Jenny finished, frowning. "Does that mean... Luxray doesn't like Hikaru right now?" Dawn asked, feeling worried. "Pip Piplup?" Piplup asked in worry._

 _ **"Brock was half-right at that, while Dawn was half-wrong at the same time. I never hated you... It was more likely... I was scared of you. And yes, I needed to be tamed since I became more fierce. But I let my own fear get to me, and thought you were my enemy at that time."** Luxray said sadly._

 **Flashback End**

That time left the Gleam Eyes Pokémon narrowing her eyes as she tried to prevent the tears from escaping her eyes as Hikaru frowned again, as he also remembered on how wild his Electric Type had reacted to him when he and Infernape as a Monferno, approached her.

 **"I really didn't want to think you as an enemy... But right after I looked you in the eye when you were angry... I... I couldn't bring myself to be closer to you even when I wanted you. I was selfish... Selfish because of my fear... and because of my actions."** Luxray said shakingly.

At that point, this was where she broke down as tears began to slide down her cheeks as she tried to hide her face from her human brother, as Hikaru watched solemnly, with Riolu watching, upset for how upset she was feeling.

As the Gleam Eyes Pokémon cried, the Twinleaf boy rubbed her head, trying to comfort her as he hugged her again, whispering to her as she was clearly upset for what she had done in the past.

 **"I couldn't believe myself... I wanted to fix my mistake... I really did, but... I guess my instinct to attack the enemy got the better of me, which was why I attacked you, with the savage look on my face..."** Luxray sobbed as she revealed her teary eyes, with her cheeks wet.

Hikaru blinked in confusion, before he realized that the Gleam Eyes Pokémon was talking about the time when he and the others went to the Friendship School created by Team Rocket. But before that occurred, Luxray was still angry as before.

 **Flashback**

 _"Piplup! Oh, oh dear..." Dawn exclaimed in shock. Just then, the Water Type managed to recover as he got up, assuring that he was alright. So, with that done, Hikaru took a deep breath, before walking closer to Luxray._

 _Luxray felt his presence and glared, before she growled. "Luxray... Just look at me. Am I nothing to you? What have I ever done in order for you to be like this?" Hikaru asked, feeling serious about the question._

 _Instead of answering, Luxray grew annoyed as she lunged at Hikaru, much to his and everyone's shock. "HIKARU!" "LOOK OUT!" Dawn and Ash yelled. But, it was too late for Hikaru to dodge as Luxray chomped on his left arm, using Thunder Fang._

 _The electricity zapped Hikaru hard as the Twinleaf boy yelled in pain, electrified by the direct hit he just took. Luxray still held his arm in her mouth as Hikaru weakly looked up at her. "Let go... Luxray..." Hikaru grunted angrily._

 _His eyes glowed yellow and green again, startling the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. She slowly released Hikaru's left arm, allowing him to be free. His eyes returned back to normal as he held his left arm._

 _His left jacket sleeve was ripped off, and there were fang marks on his arm. Blood leaked out a little as he gritted his teeth in pain. He slowly backed away from Luxray as Ash and Dawn ran over, helping him._

 _"Hikaru! Hikaru, are you okay!?" Dawn exclaimed, looking at Hikaru's wound. "Oh man... What happened!? What's wrong with you, Luxray!?" Ash snapped, glaring at Luxray. "Pika Pika!" Pikachu snapped along, as Luxray just glared, although it wasn't an angry glare._

 _ **"I couldn't blame them... for now they reacted when I attacked them. When I saw you approaching me, I felt as if... an enemy was approaching and that I needed to attack before that enemy can... But it wasn't an enemy that I hurt... It was you."** Luxray said solemnly._

 **Flashback End**

"So you thought of me as an enemy because of what you saw in my eyes, right...? Because of the anger and frustration I displayed when we were trying to save Cresselia." Hikaru said, earning him a nod from the evolved Electric Type.

 **"What I did back then was unforgivable... I know that... So, when you haven't released me in a while after the last stunt I pulled... I thought you gave up on me..."** Luxray said, catching Hikaru by surprise as Riolu placed his paws on his maw as the Electric Type continued on.

 **"When that thought came to mind, I thought... Maybe, that was the best if you never did... I waited... and hoped to be released, so you could tell me on how much you hated me... If you did, then... I would've understood."** Luxray continued as Hikaru bit his lips.

Despite of Luxray's efforts to not show her tears, the Twinleaf boy was able to see it as Riolu crawled up to the Gleam Eyes Pokémon. **"Big sis...? Are you okay?"** Riolu asked as Luxray blinked, before she frowned as she turned away from the young Fighting Type.

 **"I don't think I am, Riolu... And... I need to apologize to you too... for acting all threatening to you before."** Luxray said as Riolu widened his eyes as the Gleam Eyes Pokémon explained.

 **"I just met you and you just me for the first time, but... I acted wild on you, when you were only trying to protect Hikaru from my threats... I'm sorry..."** Luxray said as Riolu felt tears welling up in his eyes too, as the Fighting Type shook his head while sniffling.

 **"B-Big sis...? No... Please don't cry. I'm okay! I really am!"** Riolu whimpered as he nuzzled his cheek onto the Electric Type's cheek, as he tried to comfort his big sis, while Hikaru watched, with an understanding, but serious look on his face.

As the comforting was done, the Electric Type turned back to the Twinleaf boy, with tears still on her face.

 **"When I was finally out again, I was hoping for you... to say that you hated me. That would've been best for me... But still... You... You still tried to get through to me... Even after all the cruel things I did to you and the others. Why? Why do you still care for me even when I was like that!?"** Luxray sobbed loudly.

As she cried, Riolu tried to comfort her again as Hikaru closed his eyes, as guilt began to eat up on him, as he placed his hand on his Pokémon sister's shoulder again, to explain his reason on why he was still persistent to fix their bond.

"Did you not hear what I said recently to you? You're like a sister to me. A sister that needs to be lwved again so she could go back to the way she was before... You're that sister, Luxray. No matter what you do or what you become... I'd still love you, no matter what." Hikaru said reassuringly.

At his explanation, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon widened her eyes before she gritted her teeth, as she felt more tears beginning to well up in her eyes, until something dark interrupted their touching moment.

 **"You'd still love her? Pfft... Ha ha ha! Now that's a terrible joke!"** A dark, but familiar voice laughed, catching Hikaru, Luxray, and Riolu all by surprise! Standing up and taking out the Aura Blade, the Twinleaf boy ran to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there!?" Hikaru snapped, as he felt something dark approaching him and the other two. As he carefully looked around, he noticed a dark miasma forming on the ground near him and his two Pokémon! Riolu whimpered, while Luxray placed her paw around him to keep the young one safe.

As Hikaru got back to his two Pokémon, the miasma began to form, growing bigger and bigger, until it was the size of Hikaru's body! Then, as the miasma went away, everyone received a shock of surprise on who they were facing!

It was another Hikaru... but with piercings golden eyes and a dark aura surrounding the figure! "What the... What are you supposed to be?" Hikaru asked as Luxray and Riolu watched, still with surprised expression on their faces. The second Hikaru smirked darkly before he began to walk closer to him.

 **"Surprised? I guess you should be... considering that I look just like you, except with the eyes and the dark aura around me..."** The second Hikaru smirked as he folded his arms, before he introduced himself to the real one.

 **"I'll tell you what I am. I'm the exact figure of you created from the shadows** **... Or simply put, the darkness in your heart! And most importantly... the suppressed feelings that you failed to take control over!"** The second Hikaru sneered as Hikaru widened his eyes.

Shaking the surprised expression out of his face, he threatened his second self with his blade.

"So, this means you're a fake me? Except that you're only a dark part of me..." Hikaru started to say, until the Shadow scoffed before he denied the recent statement the real Hikaru had made.

 **"Not a fake! As I said, I'm you! Your Shadow! The darkness that you failed to take control when you tried to hide your true feelings!"** Shadow Hikaru snapped as the Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes. Riolu shook, as he couldn't decide which Hikaru to look at, as Luxray tried to comfort him.

 **"You may be able to fool the others with those weak and soft statements, but you know the truth already, whether you want to accept it or not. You're scared... Scared of the Gleam Eyes that attacked our friends!"** Shadow Hikaru snapped, as he gestured towards Luxray.

The female Electric Type blinked in surprise until Hikaru intercepted his Shadow by getting in front of his two Pokémon.

"What are you saying? How do you know how I truly feel? Me? Scared of Luxray? I won't deny that I was on the previous attempts when I let her out, but if I need to say the truth... my love and bond for her doesn't change a thing!" Hikaru cried out.

 **"Idiot... You say you love her, but then why did you imprison her with the Pokéball that you keep in her? Every time when something good happens, you never let her out, especially when it came to events such as competitions or Pokémon Contests!"** Shadow Hikaru scoffed angrily.

The Twinleaf boy widened his eyes, as he knew that the Shadow caught him with those words as he kept defending himself and Luxray.

 **"It's true, isn't it? You were scared of her... Scared of Luxray! That's why you never call her when something good or bad happens. You're scared, because you feared on how she would behave or how she would react if she saw you in the eye!"** Shadow Hikaru called out.

At the words the Shadow was giving out, the Gleam Eyes Pokémon looked down sadly, as if she was starting to believe that the Shadow's words, and that her fear was coming true. But that was when her human brother intercepted his dark self again.

"How much are you gonna babble on something that's not true? Yes, I was scared of her... But not scared enough to hate her because of her personality and her instinct! If you want to badmouth me, then that's fine! But against any of my Pokémon and family, that is where you go too far!" Hikaru snapped.

He stepped up, before clenching his fists as he glared at his Shadow. "No matter how harsh she may have acted, she's still like a sister to me! A sister that I can always love no matter how she acts!" Hikaru snapped as his pupils glowed once again.

At his words, the **Aura Blade** began to glow as the Shadow narrowed his glowing gold eyes, before he summoned a weapon that looked just like the **Aura Blade** Hikaru had, but with dark shapes and patterns, along with a dark aura.

 **"You still deny it... In that case, maybe the fight between the both of us will determine whether my words are right, or if your words are the truth! And with this, I can also wipe the floor with you!"** Shadow Hikaru snapped as he aimed his Blade towards the Twinleaf boy.

Hikaru ran towards him, just as his Shadow came for him! The two weapons clashed together, creating sparks between the two warriors as Luxray widened her eyes to see her human brother fighting his true self.

 **"Hikaru!? Hikaru, no! You can't fight that thing now! You're still too injured to be fighting like that!"** Luxray cried out as she kept Riolu in her paws, as the young Fighting Type tried to call for the human brother, too.

 **"Big bro!?"** Riolu barked desperately as Hikaru gave a quick glance at the two, before he continued to fight. The blades clashed together multiple times as the Shadow smirked before he vanished out of sight all of a sudden! The Twinleaf boy blinked, before something kicked him from below!

It hit his legs, knocking himself down as he watched to see the Shadow aiming to stab him with the **Dark Blade**! Rolling out of the way, the young Aura Guardian deflected the next hit with his **Aura Blade** as the two weapons began to clash again.

The Gleam Eyes Pokémon watched in horror as she realized that Hikaru was fighting his own self to keep her safe... Not just her, Riolu as well! She bit her lips and looked down, remembering of what the Shadow said about Hikaru being scared of her in truth.

 **"I knew it... I just knew that had to be the reason... Because Hikaru was scared of me... I was never let out on some days..."** Luxray said bitterly as the clashing of swords were the only thing she was hearing, along with grunting and yelling from the two warriors.

But before she could succumb to giving up on herself, Riolu gave a big pout before he placed his two small paws onto the Gleam Eyes Pokémon's cheeks before he began to stretch them, as if he was trying to make her smile!

 **"Wh-What in Arceus are you doing, Riolu...? You heard what the Shadow said about Hikaru's true feelings, right? He was scared of me... Which was why I never got to be freed while being out..."** Luxray said with a bitter expression.

 **"Listen to yourself, big sis! The Shadow that just talked was the fake big bro! How can you tell whether the fake was telling the truth or not!? You have faith on big bro, don't you? You love him as our big brother, right?"** Riolu snapped out loud.

Luxray widened her eyes as she listened to the little one snap at her as the Emanation Pokémon continued on.

 **"I may not have been with big bro longer than you have, but I know he's someone that you can love! Someone we can love! And the fake that said he was scared... Well... Big bro is fighting the fake to protect us, isn't he?!"** Riolu continued on.

Those words shattered the doubt on the Gleam Eyes Pokémon's mind as she looked back to see the Shadow attempting to drive Hikaru into a corner, only for his attempts to be countered multiple times as the Twinleaf boy used Aura to block his attacks.

 **"Heh heh heh... Not bad! As expected of the real me! But it doesn't change a thing! Once I kill you, you'll die, knowing that my words were the truth to begin with!"** Shadow Hikaru laughed as the Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes in disgust.

"Shut up and keep fighting. You haven't won't yet, so don't talk like you already have! Overconfidence can lead to your downfall, you fake!" Hikaru snapped back as the Aura and Dark Blade clashed together.

The Shadow scoffed as he tried to jump and strike his real self from above, until the Twinleaf boy used his Aura to create a barrier to block and deflect the attack back! As he did so, the Shadow grunted in pain, feeling the barrier giving the damage to him instead!

Once the Shadow was stunned, the Twinleaf boy ran to him, knocking the **Dark Blade** out of his hands, before he slashed the Shadow right onto the chest! The Shadow screamed in pain, before he jumped back to let his body heal from the attack he had just taken.

 _"Regeneration abilities...!?"_ Hikaru thought as the Shadow summoned the **Dark Blade** once again.

 **"If you thought it would be that easy to take me down, you're dead wrong! I've still got more tricks up on my sleeve!"** Shadow Hikaru snapped as he aimed to attack his real self again. But this time, it was with Aura as the Shadow created a Dark Aura Sphere!

The attack blasted Hikaru away, making the wound on his chest even worse than it is! "GRGH!" Hikaru grunted as he fell on one knee, as he kept hold of the **Aura Blade**. Both Luxray and Riolu widened their eyes as the Gleam Eyes Pokémon slowly stood to help her human brother.

But a shake of Hikaru's head was enough to tell her that he didn't want her to interfere and get hurt than she already was right now. By the time Luxray hesitantly obeyed his mental order, the Shadow yelled, preparing to attack again!

 **"I'll finish you this time! Take this! _Dark Ascension Slash_!" ** The Shadow bellowed out, as he began the 12-hit combo! The Twinleaf boy widened his eyes as he managed to dodge the first strike, while blocking the second and third with his **Aura Blade**.

Then, using the power of Aura, Hikaru concentrated on his abilities to enter **Aura Guardian Mode** to counter his dark opponent. Then, as if his wishes were coming true, the Twinleaf boy began to glow, blocking the fourth, fifth, and sixth hit from the dark combo!

Stopping the 12-hit combo, the Shadow jumped back, gritting his teeth in frustration to see the change happening to his real self. **"Argh! So you activate your powers now!?"** The Shadow snapped as Hikaru opened his glowing pupils in his Aura Guardian form!

 **"No way... Is that... Hikaru?"** Luxray asked as Riolu grinned, before he began to cheer for his human brother.

 **"Yeah! That's the power that Sir Aaron had given big bro! Aura Guardian Mode! Now his powers will be even stronger than before!"** Riolu barked happily, as Luxray watched in awe to see her human brother countering his Shadow, as the Shadow tried to block his incoming attack.

"You've shown me your combo, now it's my turn to show mine! **_Aura Ascension Slash_**!" Hikaru yelled as the Aura Blade began to glow, letting the power surge through it as it also surged through the Twinleaf boy's body. The Shadow backed away as the 12-hit combo began to make its work!

As the Shadow managed to block the first and second hit, the rest of the ten hits were too fast for the Shadow to block as he couldn't block well, due to the severe wound he gained on the chest, despite of its regeneration abilities.

 **"GAAAAAHHHH!"** The Shadow screamed as he was blasted away, tumbling on the ground as he struggled to stand up, only for him to fall down on one knee in defeat. **"He did it! Big bro won!"** Riolu cried out as Luxray was still shocked on what she had seen just now.

As the **Aura Guardian Mode** disappeared, the Twinleaf boy still got his guard up with the Aura Blade ready, despite of his exhaustion of the power he had just used to defeat his Shadow just now. For the Shadow, he pounded a fist on the ground with both anger and frustration.

 **"Dammit... How could I lose to a freak and a coward like you!? You still hide things from others that only I know of!"** Shadow Hikaru snapped as he managed to stand back up, only to hear an insult coming from his real self.

"You were saying before... I thought you said, you were going to wipe the floor with me?" Hikaru asked with a mocking smile on his face, as the Shadow spat at the ground, before he glared at his real self with intense amount of hatred and anger as he smirked back darkly.

 **"Hmph... Go on, laugh... You were just lucky because of that Aura Guardian power of yours... The next time we fight, I assure you... You're finished!"** Shadow Hikaru reassured as the Twinleaf boy narrowed his eyes, as he readied his weapon again to start a second fight!

"There is no next time! I'm taking you down right here and now!" Hikaru yelled as he tried to run for his Shadow, until he winced in pain, causing him to fall on one knee as he noticed that his wound was still bad, and it became worse, thanks to the fight they just had.

As he winced in pain, Luxray and Riolu ran over to their human brother (with Luxray struggling to run), as the Shadow sneered, before he laughed at the pitiful attempt his real self was trying to do.

 **"Heh... So the coward and weakling is trying to play tough... How cute is that?"** Shadow Hikaru asked mockingly, only for Hikaru to snap back at him! "Shut up!" Hikaru snapped as the Shadow raised an eyebrow before he became surrounded with the dark miasma again.

 **"Temper, temper... Until we meet again, 'real me'."** Shadow Hikaru smirked as he disappeared with the miasma as the Twinleaf boy tried to pursue his other self. "Come back!" Hikaru snapped, only for his call to be too late as the miasma was already gone.

And by the time the Shadow was completely gone, the Twinleaf boy's vision began to cloud as he gritted his teeth, while he struggled to stay conscious. "Dammit... Not now..." Hikaru groaned as he fell on the ground, as he heard Luxray and Riolu calling for him before he became unconscious.

 **Later...**

Feeling something wet on his cheek, Hikaru slowly opened his eyes to see two figures staring at him as he blinked twice, to get a better vision on who was checking up on him. As his vision cleared, he noticed both Riolu and Luxray looking at him in concern.

 **"Big bro! You're awake!"** Riolu chirped out happily as the Twinleaf boy smiled. "Yeah... I guess... I am, Riolu." Hikaru grunted as he managed to sit up straight, and notice a small fire burning from the firewoods that seemed to have been gathered, while Riolu looked a little dirty.

"Did you gather the firewood to keep us warm, Riolu?" Hikaru asked, as he earned himself a nod from the young Emanation Pokémon.

 **"Yeah... Your body was all cold, so I ran around to get some twigs and woods to keep you warm. Big sis Luxray was the one that kept you warm with her fur before we managed to make a fire together!"** Riolu explained, causing the Gleam Eyes Pokémon to widen her eyes.

Blushing a little, she watched to see Hikaru turn to her with a surprised look on her face. "No wonder I felt warm fur on my face when I was asleep... Thanks, Luxray." Hikaru said, as he rubbed Luxray's head, causing her to purr a little, while growl in content after she did.

 **"Anytime... Hikaru..."** Luxray said hesitantly as she let the Twinleaf boy lie on her furry body, before she asked.

 **"Um... Hikaru?"** Luxray asked, catching the Twinleaf boy's attention, as he weakly turned to his healing Electric Type.

"Yeah?" Hikaru asked as the Gleam Eyes Pokémon was unsure on how to ask, as she immediately went to the point of what her main point was going to be.

 **"Did... you mean what you said when you were starting to fight your dark self...? That you would always love me as a sister?"** Luxray asked hesitantly. As she asked, the Twinleaf boy noticed her blushing a little, with her eyes looking soft and solemn as Hikaru smiled back at her.

Before Luxray could react, she felt something wet, and small on her head as she widened her eyes in surprise to see her human brother, showing his answer by a small kiss! As he drew back, he showed her the soft smile that he usually had shown to the people and Pokémon he cared about.

"Does that answer your question?" Hikaru asked, causing Riolu to wag his tail happily, as he was both relieved and ecstatic to see her human brother and her big sis reconciling in a family way as tears once again began to well up on the Gleam Eyes Pokémon's eyes.

She pushed her head onto her human brother's chest, nuzzling him lovingly as the Twinleaf boy hugged her back warmly. Riolu joined in with the hug as he and Hikaru listened to Luxray sobbing a little, not by sadness, but by joy to hear that she was forgiven.

The night went on as the the bond between the young Aura Guardian and his Gleam Eyes Pokémon was bound together again, never to be severed or cracked by others.

 **The next morning...**

As the sun was rising up, the Twinleaf boy started to awake until he felt something keeping him down as he felt something wet lapping on his cheek again as he scrunched up his face and open his eyes to see Luxray smiling softly at him, as if she was waiting for him to wake up.

 **"Morning... big brother."** Luxray said playfully as Hikaru smiled in amusement. With the expression and tone she was giving off, the Luxray he had loved finally returned to her original state.

But by the time he thought that, he noticed Luxray sitting on his lap, with Riolu lying on her furry body, as he looked comfortable sleeping with the way he is. As the Twinleaf boy struggled to move, he felt more resistance from the furry body keeping him down as he eyed Luxray with a knowing look on his face.

"Morning, Luxray... Um, can you move? I need to get up and get ready to find the others." Hikaru asked as Luxray shook her head, before she gave her human brother another playful lick on his cheek.

 **"Mm... No. I think I'm going to stay this way... unless you say the magic word."** Luxray said teasingly, causing the Twinleaf boy to sweat drop, before he sighed in defeat. With her weight being larger than hers, there was no way getting out of this mess unless he complied to her orders.

"Okay, Luxray... You win. Can you move, please?" Hikaru asked, causing Luxray to smile as she got off of his lap, with Riolu still on her back as the Twinleaf boy stretched, before he noticed that the wound on his chest was gone. _"I guess the Aura must've finished the wound off..."_ Hikaru thought.

Before he fell unconscious again by sleeping, he used some of his remaining Aura powers to fix the wound on his chest to keep it from being worse as he let his powers heal him. But now that he's woken up, he noticed that by looking at it, the healing powers had done their magic.

By the time he looked back up, Luxray was licking Riolu, as if she was trying to tickle him awake. **"Come on, little one. Time to get up."** Luxray said softly as Riolu squirmed, before he slowly got up, yawning from the awakening his big sis had given him.

 **"Sis... You could've let me sleep a little more."** Riolu whined as he yawned again, revealing his small fangs. Before Hikaru could tease his young Fighting Type, he heard an angry roar, coming from a familiar Pokémon! He narrowed his eyes, letting his glowing pupils die down as he confronted the giant enemy.

The one that was approaching them was none other than Aggron! It roared at him and his two Pokémon, as if he was ready to make some more trouble! "Tch... And just when we thought you gave up on hunting us down... You want some more!?" Hikaru snapped as he got ready to fight.

That was, until Luxray got in front of him, having her wounds all fixed up! **"Let me handle this, Hikaru... You need to stay healing, no thanks to the fight you had to start with your Shadow, remember?"** Luxray asked as Hikaru blinked, before he nodded in understanding.

But before he could speak, he felt Luxray bumping him, forcing him to get on her back as Riolu joined his two elder siblings. He frowned, until he noticed Luxray smirking at him playfully, making him realize that he was tricked into this.

 **"I'm just kidding... I'm not letting you slack off on this situation. You give the orders, Hikaru. And Riolu, watch how I really fight!"** Luxray called, earning herself a nod and call of understanding from Hikaru and Riolu.

"Alright. Follow my command, Luxray!"

 **"Okay, big sis!"**

By the time the two opponents were ready to fight, no one noticed Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Hareta all arriving at the scene! "Look! It's Hikaru!" Ash cried out as Dawn noticed in who he was riding. "And... is that Luxray?!" Dawn shrieked as Brock smiled in understanding and realization.

"He must've gotten through to her!" Brock pointed out as Hareta and Ash grinned together.

"That means Luxray must like Hikaru again, right?" Hareta asked as the Twinleaf girl smiled in relief as she placed her hands to her chest. _"Hikaru... You did it..."_ Dawn thought as Aggron roared out loud, surprising the others as they recognized the Iron Armor Pokémon that was standing right in front of them! before he unleashed his Double-Edge attack!

"It's that same Aggron again! I thought it learned its lesson by now!" Ash exclaimed as Hareta pouted in annoyance. "And I thought the big guy was never going to cause trouble again, too..." Hareta grumbled as Hikaru saw the attack coming.

"Here comes a Double-Edge! Show that big brute your true power with Wild Charge!" Hikaru called out as Luxray did so, by charging her mane with electricity! To the Twinleaf boy's relief and surprise, the electricity wasn't hurting him and Riolu as the Gleam Eyes Pokémon was surrounded by the power!

As the Double-Edge grew near, the Wild Charge attack collided with the brutal attack, creating an explosion! It knocked both Aggron and Luxray back as they glared at each other, as the Iron Armor Pokémon continued with Hyper Beam!

"Let's try this again from last time! Discharge, to counter!" Hikaru yelled, causing Luxray to roar out loud before she used her powers to negate Hyper Beam and shock Aggron at the same time! The others were amazed with the cooperation the two were giving each other as Brock smiled.

"Those two are like in sync with each other! I guess we don't have to be too scared of Luxray's behavior now." Brock said as Hikaru continued with the attacks. "Now, use Hidden Power!" Hikaru called, allowing the Gleam Eyes Pokémon to blast the Iron Armor Pokémon away with the glowing orbs!

This knocked the Iron Armor Pokémon down as Riolu cheered for the win his big sis was getting close to. **"You can do it, big sis! Just one more!"** Riolu cheered as Luxray smiled, feeling confident that her victory was near.

"One more time, Luxray! Discharge!" Hikaru cried out as the Gleam Eyes Pokémon shocked Aggron once again with the Electric Type attack! At being hit once again, the Iron Armor Pokémon had had enough as it wailed while trying to run away as Riolu barked to it while it ran.

 **"And don't come back!"** Riolu barked out as Hikaru chuckled before he got off of his Gleam Eyes Pokémon. Feeling thankful and proud of his Electric Type, the Twinleaf boy rubbed Luxray's head with thanks. "Thanks for the battle, Luxray... You were awesome against that big brute." Hikaru said softly.

The Gleam Eyes Pokémon purred as she snuggled her human brother's chest again warmly, to show her return of affection.

"Hikaru! You're okay!" Dawn cried out as she ran over to her boyfriend, with the others following. As she reached him, she threw her arms around the young Aura Guardian, catching him by surprise before he smiled, as he hugged her back.

"Sorry to worry you guys..." Hikaru said sheepishly as Hareta walked over, until he noticed the rip on the Twinleaf boy's clothes on his chest. "What happened to you? Did Aggron have something to do with that huge rip on your outfit?" Hareta asked as the Twinleaf boy smiled.

"Y-Yeah... I was trying to use Aura to fight it off, until I got the wound on here, but... it's thanks to Luxray that Riolu and I managed to be safe. If she weren't here, then... the two of us would've been toast." Hikaru said as he rubbed Luxray's head again, causing her to purr in affection.

"So, is Luxray cool with all of us now?" Ash asked as he tried to approach the Gleam Eyes Pokémon slowly. But to his and the others' surprise, the female Electric Type didn't make any movement to attack while she was being approached.

Instead, she let the Kanto trainer pet her, causing her to growl in content, much to the others' surprise and relief. "Wow... Luxray... She's back to her old, sweet self again." Brock commented, earning a nod from the Twinleaf boy.

"That's right. She's back to her sweet self... but she still has her great powers that her opponents would need to look out for in case if they were to battle her." Hikaru said, as he scratched her chin, causing her to once again purr in affection as Pikachu went down to greet her, now that it's been a while.

Before anyone else could react to the Electric Type communicating with the Gleam Eyes Pokémon, the Twinleaf boy felt something or someone behind him as he felt warm, strong arms hugging him from the back as he smiled, recognizing on who the mysterious figure was.

 **"I'm so glad... you're okay, big bro..."** Infernape said softly, causing Hikaru to smile as he turned and hugged his Flame Pokémon back. "It's good to be with you again, Infernape. I'm glad you're okay, too." Hikaru said as they released each other after a while, before the Flame Pokémon turned to Luxray.

 **"So... Are you cool now, Luxray?"** Infernape asked, causing the Electric Type to frown at the question.

 **"What kind of question is that, Infernape? Of course everything's cool now. I'm back to the way I was... The sweet, but strong Luxray that you know."** Luxray said unamusingly, as Infernape smirked back.

With that said, the Twinleaf boy smiled, before he hugged Luxray again in a side-hug with his right arm, before he used his left arm to give his starter a side-hug, too. Riolu joined in as well, while the others watched, as they were all happy to see their friend getting along with all his Pokémon now.

With the bond fixed, nothing was going to get in the way of the Twinleaf boy from accomplishing his own quest to save his father, while continuing to fight and battle for the Sinnoh League and the Grand Festival.

But what Hikaru didn't know, was that this was another part of the adventure that would soon become wild, now that his Gleam Eyes Pokémon was back to her old, sweet and strong self again.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Buizel: (M): (** **Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun** **)**

 **Togekiss: (F): (AncientPower, Aura Sphere, Safeguard, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Gardevoir: (F): (** **Psychic, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Teleport** **)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 31: The Lonely Nature Prankster!**

 **Chapter 32: The Strong Bond in the Grass!**

 **Chapter 33: To Hold the Evolution Down!**

 **Chapter 34: A Match Against My True Self**

 **Chapter 35: The Rivalry of the Twinleaf Trio!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hareta: Hey, guys? Is it just me, or is the weather kind of strange today? It should be hot, but it's cold.

Brock: That's not cold weather! That's Powder Snow! And the grass here is like... Grass Knot!

Dawn: Do you guys think a Pokémon would've done this? But what for? And why would it do this?

Ash: I don't know, but I know for one thing that it's playing tricks on us! Ah! Is that it! That's the one!

Hikaru: What is this...? Leafeon gets all timid all of a sudden, and your Grotle is angry at our new friend here...

Ash: Hey! Come on, Grotle! Calm down! There's no need to get so angry on poor Snover here!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Hikaru meets his Shadow for the first time

\- Hikaru and Luxray fixes their bond and sibling love together


	31. The Lonely Nature Prankster!

**Chapter 31: The Lonely Nature Prankster!**

 **Hikaru's POV**

"Fantastic view, isn't it?" Brock asked. The five of us were looking on some forests and mountains on a high view as we were continuing on towards Snowpoint City for my seventh Gym Battle. Of course, that includes Ash and Hareta's next Gym Battle, too.

"Pika..." "Piplup!" "Fern..." Pikachu, Piplup, and Infernape seemed to agree as well as they were amazed by the view as well. While we were checking out the view, we heard some voices behind us singing. As all of us turned, we soon discovered that it was a group of Cherrim singing together!

Dawn seemed ecstatic to see them like that as she squealed at the sight of them. "Ah ha ha! Look at the Cherrim! They're so cute!" Dawn commented happily, while clapping her hands together.

I smiled at them, understanding what my girlfriend meant. Then, giving a glance at her, I could see on how happy she seemed seeing the Cherrim all grouping together like that. For Ash, he seemed to be more determined to have some training time for our next Gym Battle.

"Yeah, but I get restless on a nice day like this! I can't wait to battle it out at the Gym in Snowpoint City!" Ash exclaimed, his determination burning brightly. Pikachu seemed to feel the same as he agreed with his best friend.

Dawn found this amusing as she turned to him with a small smile on her face. "You're totally ready for it, aren't you?" Dawn asked as Ash responded immediately, showing how fired up he was. "Sure! I'm always ready!" Ash exclaimed as I raised an eyebrow.

"Always, huh...? Then, how about you and I have some practice battle?" I suggested as he grinned at the suggestion.

"Sure! I'll take you up on that offer!" Ash exclaimed. Typical... When it comes to a Pokémon battle or preparation for a Gym Battle, he's always pumped up like this. But that was when Hareta whined, feeling left out of the training session.

"Aw, what? I wanted to train, too! The Snowpoint Gym Leader might be no pushover, so I want to get some training done, too!" Hareta whined out. At his exclamation, Ash agreed to let the young guy join in with a fist of determination.

"Don't think we're leaving you out, Hareta! Once I'm done battling with Hikaru, you're up next!" Ash promised, causing the young guy to smile back. "It's on!" Hareta said with a grin. At their promise, the two looked like they were exchanging sparks, with their determination rising to a new level.

Huh... Why does it feel like this was going to be more interesting?

But just as I think that to myself, I felt something, causing me to turn around and see who was watching us. Infernape was the first to see me as I activated my Aura powers so I could understand on what he was about to ask.

 **"Something wrong, bro?"** Infernape asked as I frowned, before realizing that the presence was gone. "I thought I felt someone spying on us, but I guess I just imagined it..." I said carefully, before I turned to see the others already walking ahead, causing me and Infernape to follow.

I know that I didn't imagine it... But who could it be, following us like this?

* * *

 **[Opening: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Prinplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Infernape)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 **What's this feeling I've got tonight!**

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)

(Cheveyo and his Absol, Winter, watch the moon to the sky)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togetic uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Infernape uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The five trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru merges with Infernape, Infernape turns into Spirit-Infernape with new fiery power)

(Hikaru stands together with his eight Pokémon along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, and their Pokémon)

 **[Opening ends]**

* * *

Soon, the five of us reached down to the lower level, where we stopped at a grassy field that seemed pleasant and nice for us to relax and train a little. Like I suggested before, I was facing Ash first for our first practice battle.

On his side, he had both Grotle and Chimchar. I, on the other hand, had Luxray and Leafeon out. Ever since the others soon realized that the old Luxray was back, they were overjoyed as the bonds between her and my Pokémon were back, causing the strain of our bonds to be gone completely.

It's back to the old times, when Luxray was a Luxio. So, while Ash and I began our practice battle, Hareta, Dawn, and Brock watched on the sides having some tea while seeing us train, with Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup at their sides.

 **Hikaru: Luxray / Leafeon VS Ash: Chimchar / Grotle**

"Grotle, use Razor Leaf!" Ash called out as Grotle did so. But I noticed something weird. When Grotle gave an eye on Leafeon, I thought I saw a small blush on the evolved Grass Type's face as he launched the Razor Leaf attack to only Luxray!

"Leafeon, counter that with Magical Leaf!" I called out. With no hesitation, my Grass Type "sister" shot her glowing leaves to counter Grotle's attack, saving Luxray in the process. The two girls looked at each other as Luxray gave Leafeon a thankful look, which she accepted.

"Now, Chimchar! Use Flamethrower on Leafeon!" Ash called, causing me to turn back to the battle.

As Chimchar shot the super effective attack, I knew what move I needed to use to counter it. "Discharge, Luxray! And Leafeon! Watch the sparks!" I called out, warning my Grass Type in time to allow her to dodge the sparks that were coming to her way.

As Flamethrower approached to try and burn my Verdant Pokémon, Luxray's Discharge proved to be strong enough to counter and zap Chimchar at the same time! "Chim!" Chimchar shrieked as he was shocked by the powerful Electric Type attack, surprising Ash as he tried to counter back.

"Whoa, didn't see that one coming! Alright, Grotle! Use Bite on Leafeon!" Ash called out. But as soon as Ash called out that order, Grotle seemed hesitant before he slowly charged towards Leafeon, which made it easy for me to counter the incoming attack.

"Dodge, then use Leaf Blade!" I called out as Leafeon did so, evading the Dark Type attack while slamming into Grotle with her critical Leaf Blade attack! Grotle flinched, surprising Ash again, while causing the others to widen their eyes in surprise for the pained Grass Type.

But in a matter of seconds, Grotle recovered from the Grass Type move, allowing Ash to call forth another attack! "Okay! Chimchar! Use Flamethrower once more! This time, at Luxray!" Ash called, allowing Chimchar to use Flamethrower onto Luxray once more.

"Heh, the same thing will happen again, Ash! Discharge, Luxray!" I ordered, causing Luxray to do so. At the same time as Luxray launched her attack, Leafeon managed to dodge the incoming shocks, allowing them to counter Flamethrower!

But, it was right at that moment when Ash caught me off guard by calling out to Grotle. "I got ya now! Grotle, use Bite!" Ash called out, allowing Grotle to do so! Withstanding the shock he was taking from the Discharge attack, the tough Grass Type bit onto Luxray!

The Gleam Eyes Pokémon flinched a little as I smiled in amusement. "To think he would counter this one..." I said to myself as Leafeon seemed impressed. Luxray managed to pry Grotle off, allowing Ash to call off the battle and end it as a draw for now.

 **DRAW**

"Okay, Hikaru! I think that's it for now!" Ash called out, as he walked over to Grotle and Chimchar. I did the same for Luxray and Leafeon, thanking the two of them for putting up a great double battle against their opponents.

"Thanks, you two. You both did great. At this rate, I'm sure conquering the Snowpoint Gym won't be so hard now." I said, using my Aura powers again to hear what the two girls had to say.

 **"Thanks, big bro... But I still feel like I have some ways to go, since I haven't battled in a while."** Leafeon confessed with a sigh. Luxray gave her an understanding smile, before confessing her problem as well.

 **"The same goes for me. I've been in the Pokéball for a long time even if I got to test my strength out against that Aggron we fought on that day..."** Luxray said softly as I smiled. These two... They want to go past their limits to become stronger, huh...

Ash went over to his two Pokémon, complimenting them for their efforts to become better. "Chimchar, you were great!" Ash said, causing the Fire Type to grin. **"Thanks, Ash!"** Chimchar said happily as Ash turned to Grotle now.

"Grotle, you were great, too! For a tough matchup, you worked really hard!" Ash said positively, causing the evolved Grass Type to smile in thanks. Pikachu went over to compliment his Grass Type friend for his hard work as well.

 **"You're getting stronger, Grotle! Ever since the time Torterra taught you how to take your opponent's attacks, you've been taking that advice good!"** Pikachu said as Grotle smiled sadly at that.

 **"Yeah... But I still need to feel stronger if I'm wanting to try and intercept my opponents when they attack..."** Grotle said as Ash smiled, suggesting that he heals himself. "Hey, Grotle? You must be tired. Why not heal yourself with Synthesis?" Ash suggested.

 **"I guess I do need it..."** Grotle said as he looked up, before using the sunlight to activate Synthesis. As he began to glow, the sunlight began to make Grotle feel better as he gave a small grin, feeling as the Synthesis did its work perfectly.

Then, as he noticed Leafeon coming to him, Grotle began to blush like before as I approached Ash with Leafeon and Luxray at my side. **"Great battle, Grotle. Although, I would appreciate it if you didn't hold back on me just because I'm a girl..."** Leafeon said with a pout.

 **"Sorry... It's just... Well, I..."** Grotle started to say, his blush becoming even redder. Leafeon blinked, noticing his blush as she cocked her head in confusion. **"What is it? Do you need to say something to me?"** Leafeon asked.

I raised an eyebrow to my Grass Type sister. Was she acting dense, or was she really dense on what Grotle was feeling? When she asked the question, Grotle began to stutter even more, as if he was unsure on what to say to her.

But suddenly, before he could speak, I felt a chilling presence coming up from behind me as I turned to see something cold coming to our way! Dawn, Brock, and Hareta were approaching us, as I tried to call for them to stay back. I recognized this move...

It was a Powder Snow attack!

 **End POV**

"Guys! Stay back-" Hikaru tried to say, only for his warning to happen too late as the Ice Type attack froze everyone that was in its path! As the Ice Type move froze everyone, the one who sent it came out of the bushes to see what had happened.

The culprit revealed itself... to be a Snover!

As the Ice-Grass Type came over to see what he caught with his Powder Snow, he began to cheer, believing it caught some new friends. As he danced around however, he noticed two spots of the ice breaking! One of the spots was from Chimchar's tail flame.

The other spot came from Infernape's flaming head as it began to melt them out of the ice! At seeing this, Snover ran to the bushes again to hide himself from the new friends that he's hoping to make. As he peeked from the bushes to see, both Fire Types fell on the ground.

 **"Ugh... What was that...?"** Infernape groaned as he shook his head.

 **"It suddenly felt cold, all of a sudden..."** Chimchar added with a small shiver.

But as they recovered from the cold they felt just now, they both turned to see their human and Pokémon friends still frozen, catching them by surprise! **"What!?" "Huh!?"** The two Fire Types jumped back before they knew what they had to do.

 **"Flamethrower!"** The Fire Type duo used their Fire Type attacks together to melt the ice and warm up their friends at the same time. But This didn't stop everyone from falling over as they groaned from the sudden Powder Snow attack.

"Man... That came out of nowhere..." Dawn groaned as Hikaru shook his head, before he staggered to stand. Using his eyes to use Aura, he looked around to see where the culprit had disappeared off to. But to his surprise, he couldn't sense anyone around as he frowned.

 _"I know what that was... But to not be able to sense it... Is the culprit trying to make fun of us?"_ Hikaru thought as Ash groaned before he asked. "What kind of weird weather was that?" Ash sasked, until Hikaru corrected him with a serious tone and expression.

"That wasn't weird weather, Ash. It was a Powder Snow attack." Hikaru said seriously as Hareta blinked, before he widened his eyes in surprise. "Hold on! You're saying a Pokémon was responsible for turning us into ice?" Hareta asked as the Twinleaf boy nodded in affirmation.

Infernape shook his head before he stood besides his human brother. **"I think I know what you're saying... This couldn't have been some... coincidence. The weather is warm and there were no signs of snowing. An Ice Type did this, right?"** asked Infernape.

"Yeah..." was all Hikaru needed to say to answer the question as Brock frowned before he made a suggestion.

"If it was coming from a Pokémon, then I guess we could take this as a sign and get moving." Brock suggested, causing the others to agree. With that said, the group packed their things and started to get moving again towards Snowpoint City.

But as they were moving on the grassy path to where the next town or route was, Hikaru felt another presence as he slowed his pace down to see who was watching them. Infernape noticed his human brother slowing down as he walked besides him and asked.

 **"Is it the same culprit?"** Infernape asked, allowing Hikaru to nod in agreement.

"Yeah... He's watching us, getting ready to make his next move." Hikaru said seriously. But just as he spoke those words, he heard a yelp coming from Ash! Both he and Infernape turned in surprise to see the Kanto trainer falling to the ground on his face by something!

"WAH!" Ash yelped before he fell. At the hard impact, the Kanto trainer groaned, causing Brock to be the first to try and help him up. Unfortunately, that was when the Kanto breeder fell for the same face like his friend did.

"Are you alright- AH!" Brock started before he fell to the ground, too. Hareta blinked as he tried to help the two, like what Brock tried to do for Ash. "You two okay- AH!" Hareta yelped before he fell on his side, causing the wild boy to wince in pain.

"Ow ow ow... What was that about...?" Hareta groaned as Hikaru frowned, before he scanned the area again to see where it was all coming from. Dawn was oblivious by this however, as she just smiled at the three sheepishly, before she tried to move again.

"Look at you three... Why don't you get it together- AH!" Dawn started before she shrieked, as she fell just like the other three did! This broke the Twinleaf boy out of his concentration again as he watched his girlfriend fall like the other as Dawn groaned.

"Man... That hurt!" Dawn groaned as Ash smirked for the trouble Dawn has gotten herself into, like he and the other two did. "What did you say about getting it together, Dawn?" Ash asked as Brock frowned, confused with why the four of them fell on the ground like that.

"Why did we all trip like that?" The Kanto breeder asked until Hareta noticed something holding onto his left foot. The wild boy blinked, before he saw the grass holding onto his left foot, like a knot trying to keep something to the ground and prevent it from moving.

"Hey, guys...? Isn't this... a Grass Knot attack?" Hareta asked, catching everyone's attention. They turned to where Hareta had spotted the knot as Dawn frowned, realizing what this could mean. "Does this mean a Pokémon could've done this, like with Powder Snow?" Dawn asked.

Before anyone else could answer her question, Hikaru spotted something up ahead as he smiled a little, as he noticed on how mischievous this Pokémon was. "Ah... So this is our culprit, huh..." Hikaru said silently as Infernape stood besides him.

 **"So, it's up ahead?"** Infernape asked, causing Hikaru to nod as the Twinleaf boy gave the same call to the others. "Guys... I think I found the culprit that caused the Powder Snow and the Grass Knot attack to occur." Hikaru said, catching everyone's attention as they all stood up.

"Really? Where?" Ash asked eagerly as Hikaru pointed to where the source of Aura was coming from. "Up ahead, right behind the bushes." Hikaru said seriously, causing Dawn to frown as she was a bit ticked off from the one she that surprised them not just once, but twice!

"Okay, then! Let's check it out!" Dawn said as the group began walking over towards the bushes.

"Yeah! Whoever did it is gonna really get it!" Ash said dangerously, causing Pikachu to agree.

But at that point, when the five trainers started to approach the bushes, roots suddenly erupted from the ground and binded everyone! The five trainers and the three starters all yelled in surprise as they were lifted up in the air!

"Whoa! What's going on!?" Ash yelled in surprise as he was the first to be lifted up, along with Pikachu! "I wish I knew!" Dawn walked as she and Piplup were the next ones to be lifted up, with Hareta and Brock being the ones lifted after them!

"I don't believe it!" Brock grunted as he struggled with the roots clutching onto his body. "This isn't funny anymore!" Hareta said seriously as he began to believe that this was a critical situation now, now that he and the others were in peril.

But for Hikaru, using his eyes to see where the next roots would come, he jumped back and flipped several times to dodge the incoming roots! Infernape followed along, using Flamethrower to stop the roots from catching him and his human brother, as the others saw.

"Guys, look!" Ash grunted as he and the others watched as Hikaru summoned the **Aura Blade** to cut all the roots that were coming to him. Infernape burnt the last roots in the process, before joining his human brother as Hikaru glared to where the bushes were.

"Come out! You can't play your tricks anymore like the last two that you pulled!" Hikaru called as he got ready to attack. But as the culprit came out, the figure surprised the group as it wasn't a strong or dangerous Pokémon... but a Snover instead! "Guys, check it out!" Ash said in disbelief.

"It's a Snover!" Brock exclaimed as Hareta and Dawn turned in both surprise and bewilderment. "That's a Snover?" Dawn asked as they wild boy finally figured it out, causing him to figure out the mystery from the attacks before.

"I get it... Snover is an Ice and a Grass Type! Powder Snow and Grass Knot... Those are the two moves that Snover can use in a battle! And this move is Ingrain!" Hareta exclaimed as Hikaru sweat dropped, before he sent away his weapon while Infernape lowered his guard.

"And here I thought we were dealing with a troublemaking Pokémon..." Hikaru said sheepishly. Hareta, wanting to know more about Snover, took out his Pokédex to scan the excited Ice-Grass Type.

 _"Snover, the Frost Tree Pokémon. Snover live mainly on snowy mountains with little human contact, but are known to approach people out of curiosity."_ Hareta's Pokédex buzzed. At the details, the Twinleaf girl frowned as she pointed out Snover's way of "approaching".

"That's one way to put it... Guess it needed to catch us before it approaches us..." Dawn said bluntly, as Hikaru gave a sheepish smile, before he took out Leafeon's Pokéball. Ash took out Grotle's as the two allied their Grass Types out for assistance.

"Now, Grotle! I choose you!" "I'm counting on you, Leafeon!"

As the two appeared out, Grotle noticed Leafeon right next to him and turned red a little until Ash caught his attention, while Hikaru caught Leafeon's. "Grotle! Use Razor Leaf to get us down from here!" Ash called out as Hikaru called for the same purpose.

"Leafeon, you use Magical Leaf!" Hikaru called. At the orders, both Grass Types shot their leaves to cut the group down, causing Ash, Dawn, Hareta, and Brock to all fall hard on the ground, along with Pikachu and Piplup! At seeing his friends fall, Hikaru sighed before he shook his head.

"Maybe Gardevoir would've been able to stop you guys from falling hard..." Hikaru said as Dawn slowly stood to see her boyfriend being hard on himself. "N-No need to worry, Hikaru... We're just fine! Really!" Dawn reassured as Hareta grumbled a little.

"Fine would be an understatement... I feel a little banged up from all this..." Hareta groaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

But while the others were recovering from their recent fall, Snover took a few steps back before he picked out a piece of grass! Then, using that piece, he began to blow onto it, creating a music that seemed peaceful as Dawn recognized the move.

"It's a Grasswhistle!" Dawn pointed out as Brock tensed before he tried to give out a warning.

"Be careful! Don't listen to it... or else you'll fall... asleep..." Brock started to say before he began to feel drowsy. As he fell, the others fell as Hikaru fell on his back, with Infernape at his side. "Just... great..." Hikaru said before he fell asleep by Grasswhistle.

As soon as everyone fell asleep, Snover found this amusing as he happily walked over to where Ash was standing. But before he got there, he noticed Leafeon sleeping in a cute way next to Grotle, causing the Frost Tree Pokémon to smile as he walked over to her first!

Shaking her shoulder to wake her up, the Verdant Pokémon yawned a little before she opened her eyes to see Snover right in front of her! **"Eek! Snover!?"** Leafeon squealed before she jumped back. Then, noticing the others asleep, she frowned at the Frost Tree Pokémon.

 **"Wh-What did you want with us?"** Leafeon asked nervously. All she hoped, was that the mischievous Frost Tree Pokémon wouldn't try anything to hurt her friends, along with her human brother. But to her surprise, Snover just expressed his joy to see the female Grass Type awake.

 **"I'm glad you're awake, Miss Leafeon! I was hoping that you and your friends could be friends with me!"** Snover said happily, as Leafeon blinked, before she cocked her head in confusion.

 **"You... want to be friends with us? But why?"** Leafeon asked as Snover explained, before he fidgeted with his white hands.

 **"You see... the truth is, I've been living alone in the snowy mountains for a while... No other humans or Pokémon would pass through or even see me... It's making me think that I'm... invisible to their sights."** Snover started darkly as Leafeon listened.

 **"So that's why, I decided to come down here to meet and approach newcomers for myself! When I saw you and the others, I was excited... Excited to see you all, because I believed you all could be my friends! It's lonely, living by myself, to be honest..."** Snover said sadly.

Leafeon frowned, understanding on how Snover felt as she remembered the time when she was alone, as an Eevee. It was the time before she met Grotle as a Turtwig, and also the time before she met Hikaru and the others.

 **Flashback**

 _In a dark cave, Leafeon as an Eevee laid on the cold, stone floor. She curled herself up, feeling scared and cold. Ever since some ferocious wild Pokémon attacked her and her family, she was the only one to survive as her parents seemed to have passed away._

 _After the sudden wild attack, she couldn't find her parents anywhere. She didn't see any blood, which seemed to be a good thing. But there were no traces of them at all. There were no scents, only burnt parts where the wild battle went on._

 _After that happened, the young Eevee believed her parents had died, causing her to feel scared and feel alone with all the Pokémon that tried to approach her. **"Mommy... Daddy... I'm... scared..."** Eevee said sobbingly, as she cried. She stayed in the cave that used to be her home._

 _Now, with the way she is right now, it's just some deserted shelter to keep her safe from the ones that might attack her. But, the shelter didn't provide warmth or comfort, forcing her to live in a very lonely state._

 _But as days went by, the summer sun shined on her, allowing her to leave her cave hesitantly and find some other place that would be safe to her. But she avoided anyone that would come to her, as she believed that they would attack her for no reason._

 _For that, she avoided any humans or Pokémon that was near to her, causing her to be sidetracked a little with her goal to find warm shelter. As she walked, days passed by, causing her to become more cautious and serious with the situations she encountered._

 _One of those situations, was when she was approached by a group of Zigzagoons. They seemed friendly and only wanted to be friends with her, but she ran from them immediately. She just couldn't trust anyone that were in groups or when they looked hostile to her._

 _That time eventually ended, when she arrived a large house with a nice lady. That was Clara, as she cared for Eevee, despite her protest and resistance. In the end, Eevee remained calm around Clara as she started to open up more to her, and to the younger Pokémon that approached her._

 _Then one day, as she was staying near the house in a garden, she was approached by a Turtwig, causing her to jump up and glare at the newcomer. **"Who are you!? And why are you here!?"** Eevee snapped, as Turtwig gave her a sad and exhausted look._

 _ **"I'm sorry... I'm just tired... and hungry from all the walking I had to do. I stopped some Pokémon fighting over something, so I ended up being beaten up in the process. If I could have some food or water, then I would leave immediately."** Turtwig explained._

 _That reason was enough to stop Eevee from being hostile to the Tiny Leaf Pokémon, as she allowed him to meet with Clara so she could give Turtwig some food for him to survive again for his next journey._

 _But as Eevee watched Turtwig being cared for by Clara, she began to feel uneasy with letting her new friend go. When she watched Turtwig eat with a battered up body, she remembered when she felt battered up before she met up with Clara._

 _So, when Turtwig was healthy again and strong enough to leave again, Eevee immediately made her request to the Tiny Leaf Pokémon. **"If you don't have anything else to do or anywhere else to go to, would it be alright if you... stayed here, with me and Clara?"** Eevee asked hopefully._

 _The sudden offer surprised Turtwig as he turned to her, thinking of what to do for his life now._

 _Then, with the thoughts done, the Tiny Leaf Pokémon made his decision: to live with Eevee and Clara. That decision changed Eevee's life again, from being lonely to being satisfied with a new friend to stick around with._

 _But what Eevee didn't know, was that she had gained other feelings rising up besides happiness and satisfaction._

 **Flashback End**

 **Leafeon's POV**

 **"Lonely, huh... I think I understand what you mean, Snover... I'd be lonely too if I didn't have any friends or company around to keep me comforted..."** I said as I looked at Snover, who nodded in understanding.

The thought of being lonely came back to me when I was just a little Eevee... A cold Eevee that didn't want any friends around, because I believed that eventually, those friends would attack me someday out of betrayal or for no reason at all.

But that was when I met Grotle, who was a brave, but reckless Turtwig. Ever since I met him, the cold heart of mine began to melt, becoming warm and even warmer until I met Hikaru, the one I call my human brother, for the first time.

That meeting caused my heart to be completely free from the ice containing my heart, allowing me to become my true self and forgetting the horrors in my past... My true positive self that would always when I had friends around.

As I remembered the memories of the two that were dearly important to me, Snover walked over to Ash first, shaking his shoulder to wake him up. My new friend succeeded in doing so, as it got Ash to groggily wake up from his quick slumber from Snover's Grasswhistle attack.

"M-Morning... WHOA!" Ash had woken up in surprise at seeing Snover standing right in front of him as I watched Snover embrace Ash all of a sudden, causing the human boy to be confused and bewildered at the same time for his sudden friendliness behavior.

"What the... Snover? Um... I'm glad to meet you, too..." Ash said nervously as he still seemed bewildered for the sudden change of Snover as I only watched with a small smile on my face. By the time Snover continued his embrace, the others had woken up to see Snover still embracing Ash.

"Ah! Ash, what is Snover doing to you!?" Dawn exclaimed as the human boy just smiled, unsure on how to answer my human brother's girlfriend. "Uh... I guess Snover is trying to show me what it's like to be friendly!" Ash said as my human brother smiled sheepishly at the scene.

"Friendly, huh... So, I guess the tricks he was pulling before were just pranks or attempts on playful approach." Hikaru said as he rubbed the back of his head. As my human brother recovered from his sleep, Infernape wasn't happy with how he was tricked twice today.

 **"Nuts... First I was trapped in ice like a melting popsicle from Powder Snow... And now I fall victim to Grasswhistle by falling asleep? I must be getting rusty when it comes to Pokémon battles quickly."** Infernape groaned as I smiled at him.

 **"If you say it like that Infernape, then that means Luxray and I are getting rusty, too. None of us had expected Snover would pull tricks on us, so... Could you forgive him once for today?"** I asked as I tried to give a positive smile and to Infernape.

To my relief, it seemed to work as the Flame Pokémon relaxed from my words as he agreed to do so. **"Alright..."** was the only he said as Snover took two things off of his body, before offering it to Ash and my brother.

As I took a closer look, it looked like some white balls that seemed edible? "What's that?" Hareta asked as Brock made a guess. "I guess Snover wants the two of you to eat them!" Brock guessed as Hikaru looked at it before he blinked. Dawn was curious by the shape as she raised a question.

"Are those things really edible?" Dawn asked as my human brother shrugged. "Don't know. Only one way to find out." Hikaru said as I watched the boys trying to split the white balls into thirds or halves.

Without saying another word, Hikaru had broke the white ball into three pieces, before offering the two to me and Infernape. While he did that, Ash did the same for Brock and Pikachu as Dawn was given one, too.

"Huh? Oh... Thanks, Snover." Dawn said as she accepted it with thanks. She split hers into thirds, giving the two pieces to both Piplup and Hareta. Grotle got his from Brock as all of us began to snack on the balls that we received from our new friend.

It... It was... delicious! And cold at the same time!

"Wow! This is delicious!" commented Brock as Dawn widened her eyes.

"And cold! It tastes just like an ice pop!" Dawn cried out in amazement.

"Yeah! And it's nice and sweet, too!" commented Ash.

"I've never tasted anything like this before! This feels nice!" Hareta exclaimed happily.

"This is a surprise..." Hikaru said, as he seemed surprised for how delicious it tasted as well.

 **"Yeah... It is sweet!"** Pikachu agreed as he seemed to like the taste as well. Piplup and Infernape commented their tastes as Grotle seemed to like it as well. I, for myself, have to agree that it tasted cold and sweet, just as both Dawn and Ash said.

"Wow... Thanks a lot, Snover!" Ash said thankfully as both Pikachu and Piplup expressed their thanks, too. Infernape and Grotle said their thanks in their own ways as I smiled at my new friend, before I expressed my thanks to him as well.

 **"Thank you, Snover. It was delicious. It was very sweet of you to offer your sweet treat to us!"** I said brightly, causing the Frost Tree Pokémon to be happy for my smile and thanks. **"You're welcome, Miss Leafeon! I'm glad you and your friends liked it!"** Snover said happily.

While I was thanking Snover for the sweet and cold treat, I didn't notice Grotle giving us a sad look, like something saddened him to the point where he needed the others around.

 **Grotle's POV**

She's smiling... Because of what Snover had given us? Don't take me the wrong way, but... It hurts me a little to see her smile at someone else. I appreciated of what Snover has given us... Like Leafeon said, it was both sweet and delicious.

But for some reason, I can't shake this sad feeling... It's as if, I was getting farther away from Leafeon, while she was getting close to someone else. I want to be happy when she is smiling right now, but... Deep down, I couldn't bring myself to smile right now.

Could this feeling be... jealousy? That could be it.

 **End POV**

As Grotle frowned at the scene where Leafeon was thanking Snover, Hikaru noticed the expression Grotle was giving off as he gave a quick glance at Leafeon, before at Ash's evolved Grass Type again.

 _"You really love her, huh, Grotle...?"_ Hikaru thought to himself as Brock made a guess for the reason why Snover performed all the attacks on them.

"Snover must've been using all those moves on us so we couldn't do anything except stop and give us something delicious to try!" Brock guessed as Dawn giggled, as she understood what Brock was getting to as she made her guess for Snover's reason.

"I think Snover might just want to be friends!" Dawn giggled as Ash smiled sheepishly at the reason as he made his comment for the attempts Snover had pulled to befriend him and the others. "Yeah... Kind of an intense way of stopping us, though..." Ash commented with a smile.

At that, Snover sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, as he seemed to be sorry for all the tricks he pulled on the group while Hareta just grinned at this. "That's great! A Pokémon wanting to be friends with us... That's something that I haven't seen them do!" Hareta exclaimed.

Hikaru just smiled as he watched the others comment happily on how Snover wanted to befriend him as he turned to both Grotle and Leafeon. _"Looks like I have to be the one to bring those two together... That is, if Leafeon shares the same feelings for Grotle."_ Hikaru thought seriously.

He turned to Infernape, who noticed his human brother looking at him. As Infernape listened, the young Aura Guardian whispered to him about the feelings Grotle felt for Leafeon as Infernape gave a small grin.

Nodding to his human brother, the two would work out their plans to bring the two Grass Types together when the time seemed right.

 **That night...**

As the group accepted Snover of being their friend, they introduced their Pokémon friends to the Frost Tree Pokémon, as Snover seemed ecstatic to meet more new friends as the other Pokémon seemed happy to meet another friend to talk to.

While Snover was getting along with the group's other Pokémon, both Hikaru and Infernape watched Leafeon and Grotle. The Verdant Pokémon seemed happy for Snover, as he was getting along with the others.

But for Grotle, he remained depressed to see Leafeon getting along with the newcomer as he watched the female Grass Type smile as the night went on. "Wow, look at that!" Ash exclaimed, as he pointed out on how Snover was munching on the Pokémon food that Brock made.

"Snover must've been really hungry!" Dawn guessed as Hareta watched to see the Frost Tree Pokémon enjoy his meal with the other Pokémon. "Mm... It's kind of making me hungry just by watching them eat..." Hareta said as he sighed.

Hikaru just kept watch on both Grotle and Leafeon, as both he and Infernape have discussed on when to bring them together before they were called for supper. "How do you like Brock's Pokémon food, Snover?" Ash asked.

"Snover! Snov!" Snover said happily, expressing on how much he was enjoying the food, causing the others to smile at how much Snover was enjoying it. "Hope it's good as half your berries! Now, make sure you eat it all up!" Brock called, causing Snover to continue eating his food.

Later, as supper was over, the group was about to say their goodbyes to the Frost Tree Pokémon. "Night! See ya, Snover!" Ash called out as he waved goodbye to the friendly Frost Tree Pokémon. "Yeah! Good night!" Dawn called out loud.

"Pika Pika!" "Piplup Piplup!" Both Pikachu and Piplup cried out their goodbyes to Snover as Snover began to walk off, before he said another waving motion with his hand to the group, causing Ash and Hareta to call out their goodbyes.

"Take care of yourself!" "Don't get in much trouble with the other Pokémon, okay?" The two cried out, causing Snover to nod before he continued to trudge away. But as soon as he was distancing himself from the group, he gave a small glance back, showing a sad expression on his face.

The five trainers and the three starters noticed this as Hikaru folded his arms with a frown. "Looks like Snover doesn't seem so happy to leave... I guess after we became friends with him, he must've wanted to spend some time with us more..." Hikaru guessed.

"You think? So that could mean... Snover doesn't have any other friends to talk or play around with?" Hareta asked, as he began to feel sorry for the lonely Frost Tree Pokémon. With the words stuck on his mind, Ash smiled as he called for the Frost Tree Pokémon.

"Hey, Snover! Hold up! Do you want to have breakfast with us, too?" Ash called out, as Pikachu called out to the Ice-Grass Type. At the sudden offer, Snover widened his eyes and turned. "Snov! Snover!" Snover cried out as he ran back to the group.

At seeing the Frost Tree Pokémon retreating back to the group, they all laughed for how excited Snover seemed for wanting to stay with them for a while as Hikaru smiled. Then, remembering his plan for the two Grass Types, he turned to Ash with a request in mind.

The group was heading back to the camp as the Twinleaf boy turned to the Kanto trainer. "Hey, Ash... Do you mind if I borrow Grotle for a minute?" Hikaru asked, catching the Kanto trainer by surprise as he blinked in both surprise and confusion.

"Huh? Grotle? Um, sure... But why?" Ash asked as he took out Grotle's Pokéball for his Sinnoh friend to use as the Twinleaf boy smiled. "I thought Leafeon might want to have company with him while she sleeps. We met them when they were together, remember?" Hikaru asked.

That caused the Kanto trainer to remember the time when he and Hikaru met with the two Grass Types, back when they were both Turtwig and Eevee, causing him to smile and nod in understanding. "I get it... Sure! If that's what makes Leafeon happy." Ash said as he gave Grotle's Pokéball to Hikaru.

With the thanks said, the Twinleaf boy took out Leafeon's Pokéball and made some distance from the camp with Infernape so that they could make the two of them would have their time together.

Opening the two Pokéballs, the two evolved Grass Types came out as Leafeon yawned before she noticed her human brother.

Hikaru's eyes glowed again, allowing him to understand Leafeon's words as the Verdant Pokémon spoke in a tired way.

 **"What is it, Hikaru...?"** Leafeon asked tiredly as Grotle appeared as well, before he noticed Leafeon, causing the evolved Grass Type to blink in surprise. **"L-Leafeon...?"** Grotle stuttered, catching Leafeon's attention as she blinked in surprise to see her good friend.

"Grotle? Why are you...?" Leafeon started to say until Infernape spoke up, making a teasing look on his face as he explained.

 **"Grotle said that he needs to tell you something. So, that's why we brought him here with you."** Infernape explained, causing Grotle to widen his eyes in surprise as he began to blush a little, while Leafeon turned to her friend in surprise.

 **"Really?"** was all Leafeon could ask as the Twinleaf boy and Infernape began to inch themselves away from the two, with Grotle still bewildered by the actions the two pulled off, leaving him in dismay as Hikaru gave a small wink at the Grove Pokémon, causing Grotle to realize what this was all about.

By the time the two were gone, Leafeon smiled as she turned to her good friend. **"So, is there something you wanted to tell me, Grotle?"** Leafeon asked as Grotle blinked before he gulped. He fidgeted with his paws, clearly nervous about what he had to say.

 **"Um... I, uh... L-Leafeon, I..."** Grotle stuttered as the blush became even redder on his face, making Leafeon worried as she asked. **"What is it...?"** Leafeon asked as she felt her heart beating a little.

She didn't notice herself, but she felt her face growing a little hot, as she was blushing without her being aware of it!

 **"L-Leafeon... I've been meaning to tell you this for a while now... ever since we've started staying with Ash and the others..."** Grotle started to say, as Leafeon nodded, allowing the Grove Pokémon to continue on.

 **"Ever since we've spent time together, and ever since we've met, I started to think of you as a friend. But as more time passed by, I've always began to think of you as my best friend. You've always been there with me..."** Grotle continued on.

Leafeon blushed a little more as the Grove Pokémon gulped, before he began to head for the best part.

 **"What I'm saying is, is that I care for you a lot. If something were to happen to you now, then I wouldn't hesitate to rush in to protect and save you..."** Grotle said nervously before he put on a brave face, finally getting to the point.

 **"Leafeon! I won't hesitate anymore! I'll say it loud if I have to! I... I... I love you! I've always loved you ever since we've lived together!"** Grotle cried out, expressing his true feelings to the Verdant Pokémon.

With the confession said, silence remained in the air as Grotle had confessed his love for Leafeon loud and clear.

While Grotle remained blushing and feeling hopeful, Leafeon kept her eyes widened in shock as her blush remained on her face as well. As silence continued to go on, Grotle felt his heart cracking a little as he began to believe Leafeon didn't feel the same.

But just as he was about to make another word or move, he felt something pressing onto his lips, causing him to open his eyes in shock as he slowly looked to see Leafeon pressing her lips against his, causing him to relax a little as the two kissed before they backed away from each other.

At their kiss' end, Leafeon smiled lovingly at her new lover as she smiled, confessing her feelings to the Grove Pokémon as well.

 **"I loved you too, Grotle... I've always loved you... ever since we started becoming friends... I'm sorry I was dense for not being able to see your feelings."** Leafeon said as she gave another kiss to Grotle, on the cheek this time.

Grotle felt tears welling up before he shook his head as he smiled, before he kissed Leafeon again, causing his relationship with Leafeon to rise up to the lover's level. **"Thank you, Leafeon..."** Grotle said as they enjoyed their moment together.

Behind a tree not too far from the new couple, Hikaru and Infernape have watched the two confess their love to each other, causing the two of them to smile before they realized that their plan was a success. They smiled at each other before they fist-bumped each other for the success.

"Mission accomplished... Right, Infernape?" Hikaru asked as the Flame Pokémon chuckled at the phrase. **"Yes... The mission is complete, bro."** Infernape said with a small smile on his face.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togekiss: (F): (AncientPower, Aura Sphere, Protect, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 32: The Strong Bond in the Grass**

 **Chapter 33: To Hold the Evolution Down!**

 **Chapter 34: A Match Against My True Self**

 **Chapter 35: The Rivalry of the Twinleaf Trio!**

 **Chapter 36: Kenny VS Dawn VS Hikaru!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Hareta: Check this out! Our Snover here is not just mischievous, but a very nice and playful Pokémon, too!

Dawn: I can see that just by seeing him mess around with our other Pokémon in a friendly way!

Ash: I still don't get why Grotle is acting all worried and desperate for Leafeon when Snover is around her.

Dawn: Man... Ash Ketchum, how dense can you get? Don't you get this scene? Between Leafeon and Grotle?

Ash: Wait, what scene? Is something happening to the two together!?

Hikaru: I'll make it simple to you. The two of them are in love together. They loved each other before they even evolved.

 **Events that occurred:**

\- The group meets a lonely wild Snover

\- Grotle and Leafeon confesses their love to each other


	32. The Strong Bond in the Grass!

**Chapter 32: The Strong Bond in the Grass!**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", as the five trainers were continuing their way to Snowpoint City for Ash, Hikaru, and Hareta's seventh Gym Battle, the group had ran into some weird weather, only for Hikaru to realize that it was a Powder Snow attack from a wild Pokémon!

The next attack was a Grass Knot attack, causing Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Hareta to all fall for it! When Hikaru discovers the culprit with his Aura, the others gets trapped by Ingrain this time as the mysterious figure reveals itself to be a wild Snover!

As Leafeon gets awakened by Snover, she remembers her past when Snover mentions about being alone as she understands the pain Snover felt in his heart.

As Snover becomes a new friend to the group and their Pokémon, Grotle couldn't help but feel a little jealous with the mischievous Grass-Ice Type, which Hikaru notices as he and Infernape arrange for the two to meet each other at night, so that the timing would be right.

And at that time, Grotle confesses his love to Leafeon, who accepts the confession as she has the same feelings for Grotle.

* * *

The Grass Type lovers soon finished their loving times together before they reunited with the group to see the others all asleep at the moment. Even Pikachu, Snover, Piplup, and Infernape were all asleep, as the two Grass Types smiled together.

 **"Looks like we've been spending a long time together..."** Leafeon said with a sigh, until Grotle gave her a playful nudge.

 **"Don't sigh like that... You loved it when we confessed our love to each other, right? I mean... it was pressuring for both of us, but..."** Grotle started to say until Leafeon placed a paw onto his mouth, stopping Grotle from saying anymore.

 **"I know... I'm just messing around with you."** Leafeon giggled before she yawned, trying to find a spot to sleep on. Grotle noticed her going weary before he nudged her onto a tree, before lying down next to her.

The Grass Type couple cuddled together before they both sighed in content. They both took another minute into staring at each others' eyes before they began to fall asleep.

 **"Good night, Grotle..."** Leafeon said softly before she headed into her dream world.

 **"Sweet dreams, Leafeon..."** Grotle spoke back before he fell asleep as well.

What the two didn't notice was, was that Hikaru had heard the whole thing. The feeling of their presence was all Hikaru needed for him to wake up as he gave a small glance at the two bonding with each other before they began to sleep together.

As he watched the two sleep together closely, the Twinleaf boy raised an eyebrow in amusement before he shook his head.

"How cute... To think they'd already reach another level of love even when its only been an hour that's they've finally confessed to each other..." Hikaru whispered to himself before he fell back asleep.

After he and Infernape brought the two together and watched their confession, they were content to see that the two of them were okay now, allowing the two to head back to camp where the others were.

By the time they got back, the Trainers were already asleep along with both Pikachu and Piplup, with Snover sleeping besides them. Hikaru has to change to his pajamas quietly while Infernape had to settle down next to a tree to where his two little friends were.

By the time they were in their sleeping positions, both of them had gone asleep. That was, until the two Grass Types got back from their loving moment, which woke Hikaru up a little. But with the situation looking alright, the young Aura Guardian believed he had nothing to worry about for his female Grass Type.

 **Later...**

Time passed by, with the moon still shining bright in the night sky.

As everyone and the Pokémon were all sleeping peacefully, it's as if nothing would be able to interrupt their peace sleep. However, it wasn't about to last long when something began to reach out for Snover!

A net caught the Grass-Ice Type, catching Snover by surprise! This alarmed the three starters and the Grass Type couple as they all woke up to see what was going on! They all widened their eyes and got ready to fight the ones that were trying to kidnap their new friend.

The five trainers all got up to see and hear the commotion before they glared to who the culprits were.

"Huh!? No, not you guys again!" Hareta whined, causing the familiar trio to begin their motto!

"Isn't that just like a twerp to be in denial?"

"When it comes to Snover Berries, we're masters of guile!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"And stinkin' with style!"

"Snover Berry picking at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing all hope, while I'm stuffing my face!"

"A berry by any other name is not too sweet!"

"When my tummy's full, my work is complete!"

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"Meowth! That's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place!"

"We're Team Rocket!"

"And we're in your face!"

"Wobba Wobba!"

By the time the group finished their motto, the five trainers changed back to their outdoor outfits to confront their enemies for trying to kidnap their mischievous friend.

"Team Rocket...!" Dawn said bitterly.

"What do you think you're doing with Snover!?" Ash demanded as Jessie folded her arms with a smirk.

"Think? I know! We're gifting this cute little frozen berry machine to the big boss!" Jessie declared, causing Ash, Hareta, and Hikaru to all step up to the plate.

"No, you won't! Grotle, Razor Leaf, go!" Ash called out, causing Grotle to nod and launch a few Razor Leaf attack to cut the net holding Snover! This allowed the mischievous Pokémon to escape and reunite with its new friends, much to Jessie's surprise.

"Hey! I thought you had good taste!" Jessie whined, as Hikaru shook his head with disappointment.

"Save your whining while you're blasting off! Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Hikaru called out as Hareta sent his partner out.

"Empoleon, you use Hydro Pump!" Hareta called out, as the two evolved starters appeared! Both of them launched their powerful attacks onto the evil trio, causing the three to all scream out in pain from the two attacks they were taking at the same time!

The three all slumped down before they recovered enough to let Jessie take out her Pokéball.

"Impudent little imps! Yanmega, use Silver Wind!" Jessie snapped as she sent out her Bug-Flying Type out! As soon as Yanmega was sent out, the Ogre Darner Pokémon shot the Bug Type attack, causing everyone to panic while both Hikaru and Hareta just rolled out of the way.

Infernape and Empoleon followed, while Grotle quickly shielded his Leafeon with his body, much to the Verdant Pokémon's surprise and concern.

"Leaf!?" Leafeon shrieked as she ran up to her mate, who winced at the damage he had taken from the super effective attack. The Grove Pokémon only growled at the evil trio for trying to harm his mate as James prepared to send out his Pokémon!

"Carnivine! Come out and fight the good fight!" James yelled as he sent out his Grass Type. But as Carnivine was sent out, he seemed to have misheard James as he bit onto the Team Rocket member once again, much to his annoyance and protest.

"Come on! I said fight the good fight, not bite the good bite! Now, Bullet Seed!" James snapped before he managed to pry the affectionate Grass Type off of him. With the order given, the Bullet Seed was launched, catching the group by surprise again!

Grotle immediately took action to protect Leafeon again with his body, much to her concern. The Verdant Pokémon could only watch in horror as Grotle kept taking the attack for her once again.

By the time the Bullet Seed was done, the evil trio was already making their way to escape, as they all got onto their balloon.

"And with that gift, we must fly!" Jessie giggled as the balloon began to make their way up, allowing the trio and their Pokémon to escape!

"Buh bye!" The evil trio laughed as they mocked the group while getting away. Ash wasn't about to let this happen though as he turned to Grotle for some assistance.

"Grotle, Razor Leaf again! And don't let them get away!" Ash called out, allowing a Grotle to shoot his sharp leaves again! But unfortunately, by the time Grotle launched his leaves, the balloon was out of range for the Grass Type attack to hit!

The Grove Pokémon twitched his eyes in annoyance until Hikaru ordered Leafeon to prevent the trio from escaping.

"That won't work, huh? Leafeon, use Leaf Blade to send them flying!" Hikaru called, causing the Verdant Pokémon to nod and run on the rocky cliffs to chase after her enemies. Grotle watched as his mate quickly made chase, before she got close to the hot-air balloon.

By the time Team Rocket were able to notice Leafeon coming, it was too late. Leafeon let out an angry cry to slam her sharp tail onto the balloon, causing it to pop! The loose of the air made the balloon go berserk, causing the evil trio to be out of control!

"HOW DARE YOU DEFLATE OUR EGO!?" The evil trio screamed together before they disappeared out of sight. With the Leaf Blade finishing its work, Leafeon landed gracefully on the ground before she scoffed, feeling relieved to know that the evil trio would be gone for quite a while.

As for Grotle, the Grove Pokémon had watched in amazement to see that his mate had fared better than he had when he tried to prevent the evil trio from escaping. Snover seemed to happy as well as he danced by himself happily, seeing that the bad guys were gone.

With Snover cheering for the Verdant Pokémon's victory, the female Grass Type turned with a soft smile, nodding to the group.

At seeing her like that, that only made Grotle feel guilty and annoyed with himself as he bit his lips while looking down. This didn't go unnoticed by the Twinleaf boy as he watched Grotle grow angry at himself for forcing his mate to do all the work.

At seeing the frustration Grotle was demonstrating, the Twinleaf boy could only feel sorry for the Grove Pokémon.

He gave a glance to Infernape, who simply nodded in understanding.

 **The next morning...**

The group were all having lunch together with their Pokémon as the suns shine brightly in the blue sky.

"Wow! What a beautiful day it's gonna be today!" Dawn said happily, relieved to feel peace in the morning.

"You bet!" Ash agreed while Hareta gave a bright nod to the two.

"Nice day for traveling..." Brock added as Hikaru only gave a small nod, before he turned back to where the Grove Pokémon was. Grotle was eating next to Leafeon, who didn't seem to mind the company she was given as she continued to eat her Pokémon food.

But while the Pokémon were all eating, Snover decided to play a small trick to Chimchar, as he turned to where the sky was!

 **"Hey, Chimchar! Look up there! There's something crazy and big up there!"** Snover called our, catching the Chimp Pokémon's attention as he looked to where the mischievous Pokémon was pointing to.

 **"Huh? Where? I don't see anything..."** Chimchar started to say as Snover took a piece of the Pokémon food from him. But as soon as Chimchar realized that it was a trick, he quickly turned to see a piece of his Pokémon food missing before he complained to Snover for the trick.

 **"Hey! You trickster! That's my food!"** Chimchar complained, leaving Snover to laugh nervously while causing the others to laugh as well. With the trick dome, Snover offered his Pokémon food to the pouting Fire Type while Infernape watched on in amusement.

 **"I can't believe you'd fall for an old story like that, Chim..."** Infernape said teasingly, causing Chimchar to pout again as he folded his arms.

 **"Well, I didn't expect Snover to pull something like that..."** Chimchar grumbled as the others laughed at the pouting Chimp Pokémon again. But for Grotle, while he found this funny, he had noticed Leafeon giggling happily with a bright smile on his face.

This only made the Grove Pokémon feel bad as he wanted to be the one to make his mate smile. But with the personality Snover had in him, it seemed as though Leafeon was attracted to him the most.

Infernape noticed this and nudged Grotle with a question.

 **"You jealous?"** Infernape asked, catching the Grove Pokémon by surprise.

 **"What!? No! I'm not jealous! It's just that... I feel bad and a little annoyed since I thought I could make Leafeon smile brighter than that..."** Grotle grumbled as Infernape narrowed his eyes.

 **"That's called jealousy, big guy... I can see it on the look of your face, since you're glaring at our mischievous friend."** Infernape reminded as Grotle groaned, flushing red as he covered his face in embarrassment.

 **"Ooh..."** Grotle groaned as Leafeon blinked, stopping her laugh to see her mate feeling embarrassed with himself.

 **"Grotle, what's wrong?"** Leafeon asked, causing Grotle to sit up straight before he shook his head quickly in denial.

 **"N-Nothing! Nothing's wrong, Leafeon..."** Grotle said frantically, causing the Verdant Pokémon to cock her head in confusion before she turned back to where Snover was having more fun with the others.

The Flame Pokémon wasn't impressed by this as he sighed, before he shook his head.

 **"You're going to have to eventually tell her on how you feel when you see her smiling at other male Pokémon, Grotle..."** Infernape said in reminder, causing the evolved Grass Types to sigh before he slowly nodded in agreement.

 **"I know..."** was all Grotle needed to say to show that he understood.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, seeing how down Grotle felt even with Infernape trying to support the timid, but tough Grass Type. He noticed Leafeon giving her new mate concerned look as the Twinleaf boy sighed.

 _"Those two still have a long way to go if they want to make their loving relationship unbreakable..."_ Hikaru thought before he sipped on his drink again.

 **Later...**

With the breakfast all done and eaten, the group was all ready to head back out againm with Snover at their side! The five all returned their Pokémon to their Pokéballs, leaving Grotle and Leafeon to be the only ones left besides Pikachu, Piplup, and Infernape.

Ash was ready to return Grotle as he took out his Pokéball. But just when he was about to do so...

"Okay... Now for Grotle... Huh?!" Ash started to say before he stopped with widened eyes. Dawn, Brock, Hareta, and Hikaru all looked up to see where the Kanto trainer was looking at, as they all turned to see where the Grove Pokémon was!

He was next to Leafeon, while having some small wild Pokémon perched on his back!

"Whoa... What are all those wild Pokémon doing on Grotle's back?" Hareta asked, amazed with how the Grass Type seemed to have attracted many Pokémon. Hikaru blinked, before noticing the nuts that seemed to be on the "bushes" on Grotle's back.

Even Leafeon was intrigued as she watched in surprise, much to the Grove Pokémon's embarrassment. The group walked over to see the nuts as Ash was the first to comment on the nuts.

"There are nuts growing on his back!" Ash pointed out as Dawn was in awe.

"Wow, Ash... You're right!" Dawn agreed as Brock made a point of why that could be.

"I guess this sort of thing happens when Grotle is adjusted to evolution..." Brock guessed as Ash picked out a nut, with Hareta doing the same. They both inspected the nut before trying it out for a taste.

"That's awesome! Wonder if they're any good?" Ash asked as he bit into the nut and began to chew on it. But as Hareta bit and chewed on his nut, the expression on the wild boy's face changed from curious to a sour look as he groaned.

"Doesn't taste good for me..." Hareta mumbled before shooting an apologetic look to the Grove Pokémon. Grotle only raised an eyebrow before he sighed, shaking his head. He didn't mind since his nuts weren't good for humans anyway.

Ash seemed to have felt the same about the nut as he showed a bitter look. But it was the same for Pikachu when he tried the nut out! As Pikachu bit onto the nut, the Electric Type let out a happy cry as he finished off the nut, much to Hikaru and Brock's amusement.

"Ha ha ha ha! Guess you either love it or hate it, right?" Brock chuckled as Hikaru folded his arms with an amused look.

"I guess these nuts are Pokémon... Not for humans like us." Hikaru commented, earning a small nod from the wild boy.

"No fair... How come it tastes good for the Pokémon, but not us?" Hareta whined as Hikaru shot the wild boy a sheepish smile, before he gave a small smirk to the Grove Pokémon, who didn't seem to mind of sharing his nuts to his Pokémon friends.

"Well... I guess you're pretty similar to Snover now... Now that you're growing nuts on your back while Snover has the cold berries..." Hikaru said, catching Grotle's attention before he pouted.

Leafeon blinked before she reached her mate's back and grabbed a nut. Wanting to have a taste for herself, the Verdant Pokémon tried it for a taste. Infernape took one as well, seeing how bright Pikachu seemed by tasting it.

By the time the two evolved Pokémon finished their chewing, they both smiled happily for the good taste it was as Hikaru smiled. Leafeon turned to the Grove Pokémon and smiled brightly, before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek in thanks for the snack.

Grotle could only blush in embarrassment as he knew that the human friends and the others were watching. At seeing this scene, the three starters smirked to see their Grass Type friend having an embarrassing time as Dawn blinked to see this.

"Is Grotle... turning red?" Dawn asked as Hikaru folded his arms with a nod.

"Yeah... You guys probably haven't noticed yesterday, but these two... They confessed their true feelings to each other." Hikaru explained, causing both Dawn and Brock to be shocked by this while making both Hareta and Ash confused for a moment, until they both understood a little.

"Oh wow! That's so romantic!" Dawn commented happily, earning a bright smile from Leafeon while Grotle whined for the embarrassing moment he was getting. But for Brock, he was more envied than happy for the two.

"When am I going to get a true love like those two...?" Brock grumbled to himself as Hareta just widened his eyes in awe. Ash on the other hand, just smiled. He felt happy for his Grass Type, now that he found someone to take care of and protect.

"Wow... That's great, Grotle! I guess this means you have to grow stronger if you want to protect Leafeon better, right?" Ash asked, earning a small nod from the Grove Pokémon.

"Gro..." Grotle said, still feeling embarrassed for having his secret about his love for Leafeon being revealed to everyone. Leafeon could only smile softly at her boyfriend before she gave him a lick on the cheek of comfort, trying to make the Grove Pokémon feel better.

As she was doing that, Dawn remembered of what her boyfriend said about the two Grass Types now before she spoke up.

"Okay... So Snover grows berries on its body and Grotle grows nuts! Pokémon are so full of mystery!" Dawn commented before Brock returned to his normal state before speaking.

"Of course... That's part of what makes them so intriguing!" Brock commented, as Ash seemed to understand.

"Wow, Grotle... That's so cool!" Ash chuckled, earning a nod from his Grass Type again.

But just as things seemed to be going sweet, something started to go bad as all the wild Pokémon ran or flew away, catching the group by surprise until Hareta noticed something coming from up above!

"Uh oh! Guys, look out!" Hareta cried out, catching everyone's attention. A giant cage had fallen down, trapping Snover, Grotle, and Leafeon all inside! The three Grass Types all cried out in surprise as they were lifted jo in the ajr by the familiar evil trio from yesterday.

"Team Rocket!? You morons again!?" Hikaru snapped as the evil trio smirked at their successful capture.

"With two productive new members of our nutty little family!" Jessie giggled, waving mockingly to the group below.

"Rare fruit and nut berry Pokémon are always welcome!" James sneered as Meowth jumped in with his words, too!

"And since the boss is gonna love the fruits of our nutty labor, we'll be fat with cold cash!" Meowth added as the balloon began to float away from the group, allowing the trio to make their escape!

"We're on the fast track to fortune so we've gotta dash!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Gone in a flash!" The trio shouted out, forcing both Hikaru and Ash to take immediate actions with their starters.

"I don't think so! Quick, Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out.

"You guys just don't quit, do you!? Infernape, blast them with Flamethrower!" Hikaru yelled out loud.

But as both Pikachu and Infernape launched their attacks at the balloon, only for the double attacks to do nothing! This startled both boys as Hareta couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"But... how did that happen!?" Hareta gasped as Team Rocket laughed at the group, before mocking them again.

"We're so glad you brought that up, twerps!" Meowth grinned evilly.

"We're impervious to 'Thunderbolts' and 'Flamethrowers', which makes YOU all flame-dolts and thunder-dolts!" Jessie mocked, annoying the Flame Pokémon.

"We love revolts!" James added, making faces at the teens down below. But as they were getting away, Hikaru had another way to try and get the three Grass Types free as he called to Leafeon.

"In that case, Leafeon! Use Shadow Ball on the cage to break free!" Hikaru yelled out loud, allowing the Verdant Pokémon to understand. But just as she was about to do so, Grotle stepped in front of her, causing the Verdant Pokémon to be confused.

The Grove Pokémon gave a smile and shook his head at her before forming an Energy Ball with his mouth! The Twinleaf boy noticed this before he narrowed his eyes as the attack worked! The impact from the Energy Ball knocked the balloon's balance in the air, causing the cage to shake!

The evil trio struggled to maintain control while Grotle wasn't so lucky. The shaking mad the Grove Pokémon slip out and fall from the broken cage, much to his and Leafeon's horror, along with Snover's shock.

"LEAF!" Leafeon screamed as she desperately tried to reach for her mate, only for her timing to be close as she missed the Grove Pokémon's giant paw, causing Grotle to make a devastating fall to the ground!

"No! Grotle!" Ash gasped as he tried to run for his big Grass Type to try and save him. Hikaru and the others quickly followed to help the Kanto trainer out.

But Snover quickly took action, using Ingrain to keep the Grove Pokémon safe from the fall by using the roots to break the evolved Grass Type's fall, much to the Verdant Pokémon's relief.

The Grove Pokémon took several deep breaths to keep himself calm as the five trainers ran over to where their big Grass Type friend was.

"Hey, Grotle! You okay!?" Ash called out, causing Grotle to slowly turn to Ash, before giving him a nod. Hikaru looked up to see both Leafeon and Snover hesitating to jump off from a huge height they were in right now.

"Snover, Leafeon! Come on, you two! Jump! We'll catch you both!" Hikaru cried out. But unfortunately, Snover was too afraid to jump, as it clung to the bars of the cage for dear life. Leafeon was still hesitant as she looked away, feeling fear from heights now.

"Oh no..." Hikaru could only say as he realized Leafeon's fear of heights now, as Team Rocket sneered to see two of the three captured prisoners still 'trapped' in their now, broken cage.

"We're one step ahead of you!" Jessie said matter-of-factly.

"Meowth, show them what Jessie meant!" James exclaimed.

"Hah! Big dough, well spent!" Meowth pulled out a small remote and pressed the button, and two rockets came out from the sides of the basket, and when they kicked in, Team Rocket started blasting away faster than in their usual speed!

Snover shrieked as he held onto the bars, while Leafeon held on as well. But with the fast speed Team Rocket was flying at, it wouldn't be long until the two would fall.

"No!" Hikaru could only say as Ash turned to him and the others.

"Come on! Let's go after them!" Ash called, out earning nods from the others as the five began their pursuit for Team Rocket and Snover. Pikachu, Piplup, and Infernape were right with the group, while Grotle struggled to try and catch up with his friends!

"Talk to the flames!" The evil trio shouted out loud as they began to speed away to make their escape. At trying to stop them, the Twinleaf couple and Ash tried to call for attacks so that both Snover and Leafeon would be free from their grasps.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

"Infernape, try Flamethrower!"

"Piplup, you use Bubblebeam!"

As the orders we're called, the three starters all launched their attacks at the balloon. Unfortunately, with the high speed the balloon was going on, the triple attacks weren't able to reach, much to the group's frustration as they kept on chasing after their enemies.

"Come back here!" Ash snapped as he and the others kept up the pace. While the group and the three starters were all running as fast as they can, Grotle was struggling hard to keep up as his size and weight weren't allowing him to run very fast.

 **"Huff.. Hu- AH!"** Grotle panted before he tripped, causing him to fall on the ground, much to his displeasure as he groaned from the small pain he had taken just now. As he slowly recovered, he watched to see the balloon getting away with his friends chasing the evil trio.

He gritted his teeth, feeling ashamed and frustrated with himself for not being able to save their new friend... as well as his new mate who he had confessed his love to.

 **"Am I... really that useless? I can't run like I used to as a Turtwig... I can't help Leafeon this way... This can't...!"** Grotle grunted angrily as he shut his eyes tight, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

As he felt conflicted with himself, he suddenly began to remember the smile Leafeon had shown him, along with the times he and Leafeon shared together yesterday. And not to mention, there was also a time when he and the other side had befriended Snover.

As these memories began to come to his mind again, he heard two frantic voices calling out for help.

 **"GROTLE!"**

 **"Someone help us!"**

The one calling out his name was... Leafeon! Grotle shot his eyes wide open a smile he noticed to see Leafeon still struggling to try not to fall as she cried out his name in fear, fearing the heights as she seemed to be desperate.

 **"Grotle! Please, help!"** Leafeon pleaded, sparking Grotle's thoughts as the Grove Pokémon widened his eyes even more.

 **"Leafeon... No!"** Grotle called out as he quickly tried to stand back up. As soon as he did so, he let out a loud battle cry, regaining the determination to make himself shine by rescuing his mischievous friend and mate.

 **"What am I doing!? Both Leafeon and Snover needs my help too and here I am sulking!? I won't let them take Leafeon! They can't! They just can't! Synthesis!"** Grotle yelled as he focused his attention and energy towards the sunlight.

With his energy back, Grotle began to feel the newfound determination rising up in him as his four class began to glow and grow! They suddenly became a little more sharper and longer to make it look useful for an attack!

 **"This is it... I'm coming, Leafeon! Snover!"** Grotle yelled as he began to run towards the rocky side of the cliff.

 **"Hah! Rock Climb!"** Grotle bellowed out loud as he began to pick up speed by running on the rocky side, immediately catching up with his human and Pokémon friends as they tried to make chase after their enemies.

"Come back here, Team Rocket!" Ash demanded as the chase went on, with the evil trio slowly beginning to win. But as the five and the three starters kept running, they all noticed someone running in the rocky side, catching up with them! It was Grotle!

All surprised by the sudden change of pace, the five trainers and the three starters all stopped running to see the Grove Pokémon taking the lead in the chase!

"Look at Grotle!" Ash gaped in amazement as Brock recognized the move.

"Grotle is using Rock Climb!" Brock pointed out, causing both Hareta and Dawn to repeat the words.

"Rock Climb!?" The two cried out, with Hikaru widening his eyes in realization.

"It must be because of Leafeon and Snover calling out to Grotle..." Hikaru stated, catching the others' attention. The Twinleaf boy continued on as a small smile began to appear on his face.

"I noticed a moment ago that Grotle was lagging behind us. But when Leafeon and Snover cried out their frantic calls to him, it must be their cries that made Grotle regain his determination to save his friend and the Pokémon that he loves." Hikaru explained seriously.

That made the group go all in awe while Infernape just smirked, feeling proud for his Grass Type friend.

 **"You're doing great, big guy... Just keep going!"** Infernape called out, encouraging Grotle to keep on moving.

"That's awesome, Grotle! Go for it!" **"Yeah! You can do it, Grotle!"** Both Ash and Pikachu cheered together, encouraging their Grass Type friend to continue on with his attempt to rescue his two friends.

"Hey, what's with the sidewinder?" Jessie asked nervously.

"Does it have Velcro on its feet or something?" James added, feeling uneasy with this.

As the two spoke their words, Grotle was now side by side with Team Rocket's balloon , angrily growling at them for what they've done. At seeing the Grove Pokémon keeping the pace up with them, the three all faced each other with Jessie making a bitter comment.

"My sixth sense is telling me this is not cool." Jessie said, her eyes narrowed at the Scratch Cat Pokémon. But Meowth smirked, feeling confident for their triumphant escape.

"Don't forget that sticky green stinker can't touch us if we're flying high in our beautiful balloon." Meowth replied, pointing towards the sky.

"Airtight argument." James commented, understanding what his teammate was saying.

And with that said, Team Rocket emerged from their basket again, with Jessie mocking the Grove Pokémon for his futile attempt.

"Up the throttle! Bye, dear Grotle!" Jessie laughed.

"Enjoy the view!" The evil trio all cried out as their balloon began to ascend, allowing Team Rocket to cackle evilly as they were sure their escape was guaranteed. But this didn't faze the Grove Pokémon as he looked up. Feeling determination in his heart, Grotle got ready to make a risky jump!

Grotle leaped onto the top of the cliff and kept running. And with the timing right, he used the power of his newly learned Rock Climb attack to propel itself high into the air with its front-right claw extended out!

As he began to approach the balloon, his actions bewildered the evil trio as they couldn't believe their eyes.

"Grotle can fly, too!?" Team Rocket all cried out before the Grove Pokémon smashed right into the balloon, causing it to explode! The cage was destroyed and the evil trio was sent flying high into the air from Grotle's attack!

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed before they disappeared into the blue sky.

But as Grotle landed on the cliff, he immediately came to realize that his job wasn't done yet! He widened his eyes in horror to see both Leafeon and Snover falling helplessly down as the group all tried to run for the Grass Types.

"Snover, snap out of it!"

"Leafeon, open your eyes!"

Both Ash and Hikaru tried to get the two Grass Types to open their eyes, but it proved to be futile. With the two of them being too scared to open their eyes and see their demise, they kept falling down helplessly, forcing Grotle to take action!

 **"Hang on, you two!"** Grotle grunted as he slid down the cliff to try and catch his two friends to safety. Brock tried to help out by bringing out his small, but powerful Pokémon.

"Happiny! Come on out and catch Snover and Leafeon, quick!" Brock called out as the little Pokémon dashed over to try and catch the falling Pokémon, as Hareta realized on how fast the fall was happening.

"Its no use! Happiny won't make it at this rate!" Hareta cried out as Hikaru gritted his teeth. With his pupils glowing yellow and green again, he tried to run faster. Somehow, the young Aura Guardian successfully did so, causing him to run ahead of the others!

"Whoa!? Hikaru!?" Dawn shrieked as she watched her boyfriend dash towards where both Snover and Leafeon were falling to. For Grotle, he let out a loud battle cry before launching himself off the cliffside with Rock Climb! As he started to reach for both Snover and Leafeon, he managed to make one catch!

As he caught Snover with his maw, Leafeon wasn't safe as she was still falling! The Grove Pokémon watched in horror as he desperately called for his mate.

 **"NO! LEAFEON!"** Grotle cried out with a muffled voice, loud enough to wake Snover up and let the Grass-Ice Type see his first Grass Type friend falling helplessly.

 **"Miss Leafeon!?"** Snover gasped as Hikaru dashed ahead, running past Happiny as he jumped and slid on the ground to try and catch his Verdant Pokémon.

 _"Dammit! I have to make it!"_ Hikaru thought as he skidded to where Leafeon was about to fall. Just in time before the female Grass Type could hit the ground, the young Aura Guardian caught her in his arms before he laid on the ground, sighing in relief.

As he did so, Leafeon stirred before she opened her eyes, blinking them several times as she turned to see who her savior was.

 **"Big brother...? Thank you..."** Leafeon said gratefully, causing the Twinleaf boy to smile softly and nod to her.

"Anytime, little sis." Hikaru said warmly, allowing Leafeon to nuzzle him affectionately on the cheek.

At seeing his mate safe thanks to Hikaru, the Grove Pokémon let his cold friend go, right below to where Happiny was! As Snover landed safely thanks to Happiny's strength, the evolved Grass Type landed on the ground, hard.

As he struggled to stay standing, due to the huge amount of energy he had to use because of Rock Climb, the Grove Pokémon slumped down on the ground, allowing everyone else to run up to him, with Ash and Pikachu being the first ones to do so.

"Grotle!" Ash called our as he ran and embraced his big Grass Type with a grin, causing Grotle to grin sheepishly back. Snover also ran over, hugging the Grove Pokémon gratefully with thanks as the Kanto trainer praised Grotle for his efforts to save his friends.

"Grotle, you were incredible!" Ash complimented, as Brock turned to his little Pokémon.

"Yeah. You too, Happiny!" Brock said, making Happiny smile happily for her effort in the rescue.

"That was the most amazing teamwork!" Dawn commented as Hareta gave a big grin to the Grove Pokémon.

"And it was so cool for Grotle to learn Rock Climb! I didn't know that Grotle could do something like that!" Hareta exclaimed, both excited and impressed for the stunt Grotle managed to pull off with his determination.

But as Hikaru walked over with Leafeon in his arms, Grotle noticed her before slowly standing up and walking over to her, who remained in the young Aura Guardian's arms. The others realized what Grotle wanted to say to Leafeon as they watched.

Hikaru kept his pupils glowing to allow him to understand on what the two were going to say as Grotle began the conversation with an apologetic look.

 **"L-Leafeon... I'm... I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Because of me, Hikaru had to run and save you while I caught Snover in time... I should've caught both of you in time so that neither of you would've been in danger... I'm sorry."** Grotle said with a sad look.

Tears looked like they were about to well in his eyes until Leafeon jumped out of her human brother's arms before she nuzzled his cheek, catching the evolved Grass Type by surprise as the Verdant Pokémon spoke.

 **"Come on... Don't cry. It's not your fault. If it wasn't for Team Rocket, then none of this would've happened. Besides, I'm glad that you managed to save Snover while you were trying to save me, too. If you had been slower, then the results would've been disastrous for the both of us."** Leafeon said comfortingly.

Hikaru smiled at this as Snover chimed in, trying to cheer his big friend up.

 **"Yeah! Miss Leafeon is right! You managed to save me! And Mr. Hikaru here saved Miss Leafeon in time! In the end, all of us are safe and sound, thanks to both you and Mr. Hikaru, right? So, come on! Cheer up, Grotle!"** Snover said happily.

Grotle blinked in surprise before he looked up to see Hikaru smiling down at him as the young Aura Guardian crouched down a little, rubbing Leafeon's head before he gave a small nod to the Grove Pokémon.

He then slowly turned to the others as they all smiled down at him, too. They seemed to understand of what Grotle was trying to say as they all smiled softly at the evolved Grass Type, causing Grotle to sniff a little before he nodded back with thanks.

 **"Thanks... Thanks, Leafeon... Snover..."** Grotle said happily as he wiped away his upcoming tears before he nuzzled his mate, causing the Verdant Pokémon to nuzzle him back.

As the loving moment went on, the two Grass Types soon parted their faces from each other as they knew that they all had to move on ahead if they wanted to get to the next town. So with everything done and settled, the two were finally returned back to their Pokéballs.

And with that done, the group continued to head on for Snowpoint City, with Snover accompanying them.

"Hey! We're almost at the foot of the mountain!" Dawn pointed out, making Brock take out his Town Map guidebook to see where they could go next for the next town.

"Let's see... Getting to Snowpoint City..." Brock was saying until he was interrupted by a group of kids all calling out together in excitement.

"Wow! It's a Snover!" One boy called out, catching everyone's attention. They all turned to see a group of small kids with a teacher coming to their way. The teacher smiled at her little students as she tried to calm them down.

"Boy, oh boy!" Another boy cried out as he and his young friends ran to where the group were!

"Now now... Don't rush or you're likely to trip and fall." The teacher said as she smiled at her excited students. For Brock, it was another lovey dovey time for him as he immediately rushed to where the teacher was!

"Excellent! Excuse me, beautiful and caring teacher! My name is Brock!" Brock cried out happily, causing the Twinleaf couple to sweat drop together.

"Great... Another one of his lovey dovey moments..." Hikaru groaned with a face palm.

"Just leave him be, Hikaru... Once Brock gets like this, you know how it goes..." Dawn said in reminder.

"I know..." The Twinleaf boy sighed as the Kanto breeder continued to flirt with the teacher.

"I happen to have some delicious Snover Berries. So why don't we relax with a cup of tea? I'll put the kettle on right away..." Brock started to say gracefully. But like always, he was interrupted with another Poison Jab from Croagunk!

"GRGH! Just as... soon as... the pain... subsides..." Brock groaned as he fell unconscious from the poison he had taken from the sharp jab. The teacher only blinked in surprise as she and her student watched Croagunk drag the stunned Brock away.

By the time that was done, Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, and Hareta all approached the kids and the teacher with the three starters and Snover at their side.

"Hi there!"

"Hello there!"

The four all called out together as the three starters called out their greeting so as well, with Snover joining the three.

But as soon as Snover introduced himself, the kids became ecstatic again to see the Frost Tree Pokémon as they all ran over to him! The teacher only smiled before she said her greeting back.

"Why, hello there!" The teacher said as Snover began having fun with the kids surrounding him before he offered some of his Snover Berries to the kids and the teacher.

"I think Snover wants us to eat them..." A young girl guessed as a boy was curious with the taste.

"Wonder if it's any good...?" The young boy asked as the teacher was unsure with the sudden offer.

"Are you sure we can have them?" The teacher asked, causing Brock to quickly recover and answer her question.

"Have no fear! Snover Berries are absolutely delicious!" Brock assured, catching the others by surprise, with Dawn making the first comment out of it.

"You recover fast!" Dawn commented as Hikaru shrugged before shaking his head with a sheepish smile.

At Brock's assurance, the teacher cut the berries into six equal parts, before handing each piece to her students before having one for herself.

"Then, let's eat!" The teacher and students all cried out as they ate their Snover Berry piece. As they chewed and munched on it, they already began to feel the sweet taste as they all smiled happily for the good taste.

"It's sweet!" The teacher commented, as the kids followed along.

"It's cold!

"It's yummy!"

All the kids began to laugh together for the sweet treats they gained from the Frost Tree Pokémon as the teacher walked over to the Grass-Ice Type with a thankful smile on her face.

"You're sweet, too! Thank you, Snover!" The teacher said thankfully as the kids all cried out their thanks to the friendly Frost Tree Pokémon. Snover could only cry out happily as he played with the kids, as the five trainers and the three starters watched.

"Wow! Look at all those kids playing with Snover! Cool!" Ash commented as the teacher stood straight up to make eye contact with the group.

"Say, are you all Pokémon Trainers, by any chance?" The teacher asked, allowing the group to confirm their positions.

"Right! See, I'm challenging every Gym that I can, so I can enter the Sinnoh League!" "Pika!" Ash explained, with Pikachu agreeing.

"I'm challenging the Sinnoh League, too! That way, I can show the world that Pokémon battles can be fun, whether it's hard or not!" Hareta exclaimed brightly, causing the Twinleaf boy to chuckle before he explained himself.

"That goes for me, too. But it's not just the Sinnoh League I'm entering. I'm also a Pokémon Coordinator, who's hoping to enter the Sinnoh Grand Festival." "In! Infernape!" Hikaru explained, causing Infernape to agree.

"I'm a Pokémon Coordinator, too! I'm hoping to enter the Grand Festival as well." "Pip Piplup!" Dawn explained, with Piplup crying out his agreement. As the Twinleaf couple introduced themselves as Coordinators, the teacher blinked before she made a guess.

"A Coordinator? So you two must be here to compete in the Sandalstraw Tournament, then!" The teacher guessed, much to the group's confusion as Dawn blinked in confusion.

"Huh? Sandalstraw Tournament?" Dawn asked as the teacher giggled before she gestured to where there was a town behind her.

"I see! You don't know! Look! That's Sandalstraw Town over there! And very soon, they're having their Contest!" The teacher explained, as Hareta noticed how close they were from the town.

"Wow... We're super close! We can make it today if we get there fast!" Hareta called out as Dawn was excitedly. She pumped her fist in the air, feeling determined to win her final and fifth Contest Ribbon.

"I want to be in the Sandalstraw Contest, too!" Dawn exclaimed happily, as Hikaru raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"That's great and all, but... I think I'll be the one to win this one, especially since I couldn't in the last three attempts!" Hikaru said confidently, causing the Twinleaf girl to look back at her boyfriend with the same confident look.

"Keep dreaming, Hikaru! We may be a couple, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!" Dawn said as Hikaru looked back at her.

"The same goes for me. You better give it your all if you want to face me again." Hikaru said confidently.

"Of course! That's what I do!" Dawn reassured as Brock made the decision for the group.

"So, we're stopping at Sandalstraw Town before Snowpoint City!" Brock declared, causing the others to agree. For Hareta, he was excited to see another performance, with Hikaru being a part of the competition!

"Hikaru! I want to see your performance when it happens! You can make a good show for us, right?" Hareta asked, earning a small nod from the young Aura Guardian as he gave a chuckle.

"Of course. I wouldn't be a Coordinator if I wasn't entering this." Hikaru said reassuringly.

With the agreement settled, the Kanto trainer walked over to Snover, who seemed to be having fun with the young boys and girls playing with him!

"Snover, we gotta go... But, look at you with all your new buddies! I'm glad! There's nothing better than a bunch of good friends!" Ash said with a grin.

"He's right! And whenever it gets lonely, you can always visit them right here!" Dawn suggested as the teacher agreed, before turning to the happy Frost Tree Pokémon.

"You're always welcome to come back anytime, Snover!" The teacher said, making Snover happy with the suggestion.

 **Later...**

With everything settled and with the next town near, the group began to part ways with their friendly Frost Tree Pokémon friend and the teacher, with her kids. The kids all cried out their goodbyes, with Snover joining them!

"Bye, Snover! Hope to see you again, soon!" Ash called out.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu cried out while waving back.

"Bye! Take care!" Dawn called along.

"Piplup!" Piplup gave a chirp, saying his goodbye as well.

As soon as the goodbyes were finished, the five trainers watched the kids and teacher leave with Snover, before Ash turned to the four, making a suggestion of heading to the town now.

"That worked out great! What do you say we head to Sandalstraw Town?" Ash asked, causing Hikaru, Dawn, Brock, and Hareta to all call out their agreements to do so.

With that settled, the five all began to head for the town that was quite close to where they were. With the news of the Sandalstraw Town Pokemon Contest coming up, both Hikaru and Dawn will need to get ready to face the challenges they would have to endure in order for one of them to receive their next Contest Ribbon!

But what they didn't know, was that besides the Sandalstraw Contest, there were many other things that the group will need to partake in the town they were heading in right now.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Buizel: (M): (** **Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun** **)**

 **Togekiss: (F): (AncientPower, Aura Sphere, Safeguard, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Gardevoir: (F): (** **Psychic, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Teleport** **)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 33: To Hold the Evolution Down!**

 **Chapter 34: A Match Against My True Self**

 **Chapter 35: The Rivalry of the Twinleaf Trio!**

 **Chapter 36: Kenny VS Dawn VS Hikaru!**

 **Cha** **pter 37: A Ping Pong Ends with a Ball!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: Piplup? Is everything okay? You were acting weird just now, and in the past several days!

Brock: This could be due to Piplup starting to evolve. Piplup could be evolving into a Prinplup now!

Kenny: Well! If it isn't Hikaru and Dee-Dee! You two lovebirds are entering the Contest together, right?

Barry: It's not just the Contest! There's going to be a Ping Pong Competition after that competition!

Hikaru: Would you guys focus on what's important right now!? Piplup just escaped out the Center window!

Dawn: I just don't understand... Piplup, why don't you want to evolve? Please, just tell me!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Ash's Grotle learns how to use Rock Climb


	33. To Hold the Evolution Down!

**Chapter 33: To Hold the Evolution Down!**

"Alright, everybody! Come on out!" Dawn cried out as she threw her four Pokéballs into the air, allowing her four Pokémon to come out and hear what she has to say.

"That goes for you guys, too! Come on out!" Hikaru called out, as his six Pokéballs were thrown into the air, showing his six other Pokémon besides Infernape.

Ash, Brock, and Hareta were on the sidelines, watching their two Coordinator friends speak to their Pokémon about their chances of winning their next Ribbon in the Sandalstraw Contest, with Dawn's being the fifth and final one, while Hikaru's being the fourth one.

"We're closing in on our fifth ribbon! So let's train like there's no tomorrow!" Dawn called out, causing all four of her Pokémon to cheer, except for Piplup. For Hikaru, he encouraged his Pokémon to work hard for tomorrow.

"You guys hear that? Dawn's currently ahead of us right now. So even if we're friends, it doesn't mean we hold back on her and her Pokémon! Am I right?" Hikaru asked, causing Luxray, Leafeon, Buizel, Gardevoir, Togekiss, and Riolu to all cheer out loud.

But as the two Coordinators and their teams were ready, Piplup wasn't as he spun around weakly before he fell on the ground, much to the group's surprise as Dawn frowned to see her starter like this.

"Piplup...?" Dawn asked, feeling concerned as Hikaru let his eyes glow in order to understand the Pokémon language.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Ash asked as Pikachu climbed up onto his shoulder.

 **"Yeah... You don't look so good right now."** Pikachu agreed as Piplup blinked, before he shook his head in denial with a sheepish smile.

 **"Huh? Oh... No. I'm okay, guys..."** Piplup started to say until he suddenly spun around again before falling back on the ground, much to his confusion.

 **"H-Huh? My body... it's not working with me...?"** Piplup said, feeling confused with himself as Hikaru frowned, before turning to Infernape. The Flame Pokémon shrugged as he didn't know the answer to Piplup's strange behavior.

Dawn knelt down to her starter's level, unsure of how her Water Type could be feeling.

"You've been acting strange lately. Are you certain you're alright?" Dawn asked. But before anyone could react or respond, someone else came to their way, running with no chances of stopping himself!

"AH! Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out! Look out!" A familiar Trainer cried out before he bumped into Ash, causing both boys to be knocked back! The hat from Ash's head flew off from the impact as Hikaru blinked, before he turned to see who the impatient Trainer was before he frowned.

"Great... Not you again." Hikaru groaned, while face-palming. Hareta, Brock, and Dawn ran over to see if the Kanto trainer was alright or not.

"Ash! You okay?" Brock asked as the hat landed back onto Ash's head.

"Ugh... Why you! I oughta...! What do you think you're doing!? I'm gonna make you pay a fine for that!" Barry snapped as he rubbed his sore head before he looked to see who was in front of him!

"Huh!? It's you, Ash! And Hikaru, too!" Barry gasped, pointing at the two boys, as Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't think we'd run into you again, amateur." Hikaru said, causing Infernape and some of his other Pokémon to snicker.

"WHAT!? Enough with the amateur insult already! I'm going to fine you if you keep this up!" Barry snapped angrily, as the Twinleaf boy shrugged, not caring for the 'threats' the impatient Trainer was giving off.

"Hey, Dee-Dee! Hikaru! Long time!" Another familiar boy called out, catching both Twinleaf trainers by surprise.

"Kenny!?" "Ken..." The two cried out together as Kenny began to tease his two childhood friends again.

"Obviously, you two lovebirds are gonna enter the Sandalstraw Contest, too! Right, Dee-Dee? Hikaru?" Kenny asked teasingly, causing Hikaru to sigh while Dawn glared at Kenny for the name insult again.

"Look! You better stop calling me Dee-Dee or else!" Dawn demanded, until Barry got in the way of the three with a surprised look on his face.

"Huh!? Just a cotton picking minute! Are you three trying to say that you all know each other!?" Barry asked, causing Hikaru to blink before he answered.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Hikaru asked, as Barry gave a smirk.

"Well, I know Kenny here! Best buddies, right?" Barry asked, turning to the male Coordinator, who gave a sheepish smile for the title.

"Yeah... Although we just met each other now for the first time!" Kenny chuckled nervously as Hareta cocked his head in confusion.

"So, why best buddies, then?" Hareta asked as the impatient Trainer explained.

"You see, kid... I just found out that both Kenny and I are from Twinleaf Town! So, that means we're practically brothers! The deal is, Kenny is going to enter the Contest, and then I'll enter Pokémon Ping Pong for a double win! We're gonna do some special training!" Barry explained.

"Pokémon Ping Pong?" Ash repeated in confusion, surprising the impatient Trainer as he took out a poster from his pocket.

"YOU don't know what that is? Let me see if I got it... Yeah! Here!" Barry said as he revealed a poster to the five Trainers of a big sports tournament taking place in Sandalstraw Town.

"You see, they're holding Ping Pong after the Contest! And all the strong competitors are going to be there!" Barry explained, causing Brock to realize something.

"I remember reading about this at the Pokémon Center! It doubles Ping Pong, where Trainer and Pokémon form a team!" Brock explained. As soon as he spoke of that, Barry took out a Pokéball to send his sports partner out for the tournament.

"Okay, Empoleon! Come on out!" Barry called out, as he sent his starter out to demonstrate on how tight they were together as a team.

"Empoleon and I are gonna kick up a mighty mass of wind with our super special smashes! Lookie here!" Barry bragged as he and Empoleon made several hits with their paddle and fin, both demonstrating on how they could win together in the competition.

"You think some special smashes is going to win you the whole competition? Please... I'm sure other competitors will have many ways to counter your hits... Amateur." Hikaru grumbled, knocking Barry down mentally as he glared at the young Aura Guardian.

"Amateur, huh!? Well then, why don't you compete in the Ping Pong Tournament and we'll see who's the real amateur there!?" Barry snapped, as Hikaru raised an eyebrow. He turned to his team, as they seemed disinterested with this kind of sport.

But for Riolu, he seemed rather excited about the event that Barry was talking about as he smiled, with his little blue tail wagging happily. The sight of that left the Twinleaf boy amused. But before he could say anything, Piplup suddenly began to glow!

Piplup gasped as he danced around frantically, catching everyone's attention, with Dawn making the first question from concern.

"Piplup!? What's wrong?" Dawn asked as Brock recognized this light, before he spoke it out.

"I wonder if this light means..." Brock started to say as Kenny finished it for him.

"Yup! Piplup is starting to evolve!" Kenny explained, much to Dawn's surprise and amazement.

"Evolve...?" Dawn repeated as Ash and Hareta were ecstatic to see their Water Type friend glow for evolution.

"Piplup is gonna become Prinplup!" "Pika!" Ash pointed out, with Pikachu agreeing with awe.

But just as the evolution was about to occur, the Penguin Pokémon quickly focused his energy onto his body before he began to glow with a different aura, as Hareta blinked to see Piplup doing something.

"Hey... Isn't that Bide?" Hareta asked, as Dawn noticed it, too.

"Yeah, you're right..." Dawn said as the glowing from the evolution stopped, allowing Piplup to stop using Bide! As soon as both glows disappeared, the group and Kenny all looked down to see the evolution stopped, with Ash making the first comment to point it out.

"The evolution stopped!" Ash pointed out in surprise.

"But... why did Piplup do that? He does know that he can become stronger by evolving into Prinplup, right?" Hareta asked as Hikaru folded his arms, trying to remember the time when something similar like this occurred.

But as he was thinking, Piplup panted several times before he fell on his back, unconscious from all the energy he had to use! Everyone gasped as the Twinleaf girl picked her unconscious starter up in worry.

"No, Piplup! Please, say something!" Dawn pleaded as Brock made a quick suggestion to help Piplup's recovery.

"Let's get Piplup to Nurse Joy! Quickly!" Brock called out as he ran ahead, with the others following him! Barry blinked to see himself left behind as he ran to catch up with his friends and rivals with Empoleon, along with Hikaru and Dawn's other Pokémon.

"Hey! Wait!" Barry called out as he ran after the Trainers with all the Pokémon behind him.

* * *

 **[Opening: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Prinplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Infernape)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 _ **If we're feeling down, we'll come right back!**_

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)

(Cheveyo and his Absol, Winter, watch the moon to the sky)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staravia and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togekiss uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Infernape uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The five trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru merges with Infernape, Infernape turns into Spirit-Infernape with new fiery power)

(Hikaru stands together with his eight Pokémon along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, and their Pokémon)

 **[Opening ends]**

* * *

With Piplup being treated in the Pokémon Center, the seven trainers all watched the nurse care for the Penguin Pokémon, with Chansey as her assistance. With the checkups done, Nurse Joy turned to the group as the Twinleaf girl asked in worry.

"How's Piplup? Everything will be okay, won't it?" Dawn asked as Nurse Joy smiled, before shaking her head.

"Dawn, don't worry. Your Piplup just used up a lot of its energy. A good rest is all what's needed right now." Nurse Joy explained, as Chansey nodded with a cry of agreement. The others smiled while the Twinleaf girl smiled in relief.

"Thank goodness..." Dawn said as she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to see Hikaru giving her a comforting smile. The Twinleaf girl smiled back at her boyfriend, before the two of them turned their attention back to Piplup.

What they didn't notice was Kenny giving them a surprised and unsure look on his face before he frowned.

 **Later...**

While Piplup was being kept at the room for some rest, the seven Trainers all had lunch together, with Pikachu and Infernape joining them.

"What a surprise! I had no idea Piplup was about to evolve! Of course, I knew that this day would come eventually, but when it happened, it's still a surprise!" Dawn admitted before Kenny piped up.

"Well, it's not surprising to me! It's because of what a good Trainer you are!" Kenny complimented as Barry added in his words.

"Yeah! Kenny's right! Great job, Dawn! I'll tell you, the evolutionary road from Piplup to Empoleon only gets harder and harder! You just mark my words!" Barry reminded with a confident look on his face.

"She already knew about that fact, Barry. You're making it sound like she didn't know anything about the evolution process being difficult." Hikaru said sharply, causing the impatient Trainer to scoff before he turned away.

"Hey, speak for yourself! I know for sure that you had trouble evolving your Monferno into Infernape!" Barry snapped as Hikaru raised an eyebrow.

"That's because Monferno chose to evolve during the time when I faced Byron... It wasn't because of the difficulties we had, amateur." Hikaru said, knocking Barry down as he glared at the young Aura Guardian with a dirty look.

"Why you...! Would you quit with the amateur title already!?" Barry snapped. The others watched in amusement as Kenny turned back to Dawn with another reminder of what good it'll do for Piplup should he evolve now.

"And compared to Piplup, Prinplup's twice as big! Which gives you twice as much of a chance to show off on what you've got in a Contest, of course!" Kenny added as Ash gave another reminder to the Twinleaf girl if Piplup were to evolve not.

"You're gonna have to change the way you do battle, Dawn! Remember with Grotle? It was the exact same thing for me!" Ash reminded as Hikaru blinked, remembering the struggles Grotle had on trying to adapt to his battling style.

Being unable to run as fast as he did as a Turtwig, Grotle had to make a new battling style, which he did, thanks to Paul's Torterra helping him out.

For Dawn, she began to grow excited with the chance of seeing her partner evolve in front of her eyes.

"You're right... Hey! No need to worry! I went through the same thing with Swinub evolving into a Mamoswine!" Dawn assured, causing the Kanto trainer to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh yeah?" Ash taunted as Dawn glared back with a scoff.

"Yeah, Ash. I'll have a Prinplup soon! I'm starting to get really psyched!" Dawn giggled as she chewed on another bread again as Hikaru watched her eat. The young Aura Guardian folded his arms with a frown, trying to remember a situation that was similar with Piplup's.

Brock on the other hand, was having thoughts of what Piplup tried to do by using Bide to prevent the evolution. Hareta noticed the two as he asked out of concern.

"Brock? Hikaru? Is something wrong?" Hareta asked, snapping the two out as the Kanto breeder gave a reassuring look to the wild boy.

"Oh... No, it's nothing." Brock said before Hikaru spoke up.

"I'm just mulling things over, little guy." Hikaru said, leaving the wild boy a little confused before he slowly nodded in acceptance.

 **Later, that night...**

Hikaru was walking in the hallway to the room where Piplup was at, with Infernape at his side. They were planning to check and see if the Penguin Pokémon's condition was alright or not. As they were walking, Hikaru turned to Infernape.

"This is just like from before." Hikaru explained, catching Infernape's attention as he asked.

 **"Just like before? What are you talking about, bro?"** Infernape asked as Hikaru smiled, before he took out Buizel's Pokéball, giving his Fire Type starter a hint of reminder of what he meant.

"I'm talking about the time when our young Buizel refused to evolve, too. Buizel wanted to look just like his older brother, which is why he didn't want to evolve at the time. Because of that, he has the Everstone, right?" Hikaru explained.

The Flame Pokémon widened his eyes at that moment before he smiled, nodding to his human brother.

 **"Yeah... You weren't sure at the time what Buizel really wanted since you haven't tapped into your true powers back then. But now you do, right?"** Infernape asked, causing Hikaru to nod back.

"Yeah... Just like with Buizel, I'm sure Piplup had a good reason of resisting evolution. What do you think?" Hikaru asked back, causing the Flame Pokémon to fold his arms before he nodded.

 **"I see what you mean. So... does this mean you're planning to ask Piplup on why he won't evolve?"** Infernape asked, earning a nod from his human brother once again.

"The others may have a hard time understanding Pokémon language, unlike Hareta... But, I'm sure I'll be able to understand once Piplup talks after resting for a while." Hikaru explained as he approached to the room where Piplup was.

But before he could knock on it, he noticed the door had slightly opened as he blinked, before he gave a peek. Piplup was in the room, but he wasn't the only one. Dawn was with him, with a bowl of Pokémon food in her hands!

Infernape also gave a peek as the two watched to see Piplup shaking his head at the Pokémon food, making Dawn place it a table for later as she knelt down to her starter's level with an apologetic look on her face. The two listened on what she was trying to say.

"Piplup... I'm sorry. I should've known you were going to evolve. But hey! Isn't it great?" Dawn asked, catching Piplup by surprise as he perked his head up.

 **"Great...?"** Piplup repeated in confusion as Dawn explained with a bright smile on her face.

"Soon, you're going to be a Prinplup! Awesome!" Dawn said, thinking of how strong and different Piplup will be if he were to evolve. But it was at that moment when Piplup shook his head frantically, trying to tell Dawn about his refusal to evolve.

 **"What... There's nothing awesome about that, Dawn! I don't want to evolve!"** Piplup complained, catching both Hikaru and Infernape by surprise. But Dawn didn't seem to understand as she just held his paws with a comforting smile.

"Hey! It's natural to be scared, but you're going to be fine! I'm going to be right there with you, 'kay?" Dawn said, annoying Piplup as he began to flail around, showing a tantrum of his annoyance for Dawn not understanding his true intentions.

 **"No! It's not that I'm scared of evolving, it's just that I don't want to evolve! Why can't you understand that, Dawn!? I just don't want it!"** Piplup protested, causing the Twinleaf girl to hold him so he could calm down.

"Piplup, stop! You've got to calm down, please!" Dawn pleaded, holding her Water Type down. But it was soon at that moment when the Penguin Pokémon began to glow again, showing hints of his evolution occurring!

"There's that light!" Dawn gasped before she smiled.

"Piplup, just let it happen this time!" Dawn called out. But like it did a few times before, Piplup refused to let the evolution take place. Focusing his energy hard, he summoned all of his strength on his body and started glowing in his own counter light!

"He's using Bide again to stop the evolution... Figured." Hikaru pointed out silently while Infernape watched with a frown. Dawn on the other hand, blinked before she frowned with what her Water Type was trying to do with the evolution process.

"Are you using Bide again!?" Dawn asked in shock. As soon as she asked, the light of the evolution vanished, and Piplup was still the same Penguin Pokémon. However, like the previous times, his strength was drained, causing him to pant with exhaustion.

"That WAS Bide!" Dawn exclaimed before she's knelt down again and grabbed onto Piplup's flippers again.

"Piplup, why do you keep on doing that? See, if you evolve into Prinplup, then you'll get bigger and be able to learn all sorts of amazing new moves! And then we'll be able to win more contests and…" Dawn tried to explain, but that was when Piplup heard enough.

 **"Ugh! You don't understand! You don't understand it all, Dawn!"** Piplup snapped angrily. He threw Dawn's hands off of him, shocking the Twinleaf girl further, and also hurting her emotionally before she tried to ask.

"What's wrong?" Dawn asked, only for Piplup to snap at her again.

 **"Don't talk to me like that! Even if I did try to explain, you'd never understand! Never!"** Piplup shrieked before he opened the window doors to leap outside and into where the dark forest was!

Both Hikaru and Infernape widened their eyes in shock as the Twinleaf boy opened the door. Both he and Infernape ran in, only to see Piplup running away as Dawn tried to call him back.

"Piplup! Wait, Piplup!" Dawn cried out, only for her cried to be ignored. Hikaru scoffed at this before his girlfriend turned to him.

"Hikaru... Were you listening?" Dawn asked, earning a nod from her boyfriend as he face palmed for the situation that occurred right now.

"I've heard more than enough to hear Piplup shouting at you for not understanding his intention for not wanting to evolve, despite your insistence." Hikaru said, causing Dawn to widen her eyes.

"But why...?" Dawn could only ask as the hurt inside her remained, causing Hikaru to comfort her a little before he made a quick decision for the two of them to do.

"Answers can come later. For now, we need to get Piplup back." Hikaru said as he turned to Infernape, causing the Flame Pokémon to nod in understanding. With that, he jumped out of the window to chase after his small Water Type friend.

After watching Infernape disappear, Hikaru turned to Dawn before holding her hand. The Twinleaf girl jumped at the sudden contact before she noticed the caring look on her boyfriend's eyes. Nodding to him, the two ran out of the room to meet with the others.

For the other boys, they were struggling to try and rebel against both Barry and Empoleon, as they were trying to get Ash, Hareta, Brock, and Kenny to register for the Ping Pong Tournament, despite their refusal to participate.

"Chill! Look, you'll enter the Pokémon Ping Pong, too! So obviously, you four need to train! We'll all train together!" Barry said confidently as Brock protested for being forced into this kind of mess.

"Wait a second, Barry! I never said I was gonna enter!" Brock protested.

"And I don't even know how to play Pokémon Ping Pong! This is the first I've ever heard about it!" Hareta whined out loud.

"But Brock! Hareta! Don't you both get it? We can't lose! The doorway to becoming the world's strongest Ping-Pong team is about to open before our eyes!" Barry exclaimed excitedly. With that said, both he and Empoleon kept pushing the four boys to get them to register for the upcoming tournament!

But just as the pushing was going on, it was at that moment when both Hikaru and Dawn ran up to the five for their assistance. By the time the Twinleaf couple found the others, Dawn was panting while Hikaru was huffing a little for the small run he had to do.

"Whoa, Dawn! Hikaru! What's wrong, you two?" Kenny asked in surprise.

"You've got to help us! It's Piplup!" Dawn pleaded as Hikaru bit his lips. The others gasped at the news as the seven trainers all headed outside to where the forest was. As both Hikaru and Dawn explained about Piplup running away and with Infernape chasing after him, Brock frowned.

"I get it. Now it makes sense!" Brock exclaimed, catching Hareta's attention as he frowned in confusion.

"What makes sense, Brock?" Hareta asked as the Kanto breeder explained.

"Piplup wanted nothing to do with evolving, which is why it's using Bide!" Brock explained, causing Ash to widen his eyes while causing Hikaru to fold his arms with a frown.

"For sure!? Whoa..." Ash said in disbelief, as Brock continued on.

"Mm hm... And Piplup's been at this for a while. That's why Piplup has been using up so much energy!" Brock explained as Hikaru shook his head, remembering the tiring times Piplup had to go through because of the evolution refusal.

"I'm guessing this is why Piplup was exhausted on the day we wanted to train for the Sandalstraw Contest, but... I think Piplup May have a reason for why he doesn't want to evolve..." Hikaru explained, causing Dawn to turn to her boyfriend.

"What could that be? I don't think I understand it... Poor Piplup must be starving by now. One thing's for sure, we've got to look for Piplup now!" Dawn said, feeling more concerned for her Water Type starter. Hikaru nodded to her, before making the suggestion.

"That's why were all here right now. Let's split up and search for our little Water Type friend. Infernape already went on ahead to search for Piplup, so I can only assume that he must've found Piplup by now... that is, if Piplup didn't retaliate against Infernape." Hikaru said hopefully.

"Right! Brock, we'll go this way!" Ash said, causing the Kanto breeder to nod in agreement. Pikachu cried out his agreement as the two Kanto trainers left for the first path. Once they were gone, Kenny took out a Pokéball to send his partner out.

"Alright, Prinplup! Come on out and help!" Kenny called out.

"Empoleon, you come out too!" Hareta called out loud. At the calls, both Kenny's Prinplup and Hareta's Empoleon appeared out of their Pokéballs, as the Twinleaf trainer turned to the impatient trainer and Empoleon, along with the wild boy and his partner.

"Come on, Barry! Hareta! We'll go this way!" Kenny said, earning nods from the two.

"Right!" "Okay!"

With that said, the three all headed to a different direction of the forest, leaving the Twinleaf couple alone to themselves.

"Thanks! And good luck!" Dawn said thankfully. She turned to Hikaru, who nodded to her with a soft smile on his face.

"Don't worry. We'll find Piplup even if we have to search all night if we have to." Hikaru said assuringly, causing the Twinleaf girl to smile in thanks.

"Thanks, Hikaru..." Dawn said thankfully. But just as the Twinleaf couple were about to begin their search for the little Penguin Pokémon, they all saw a Fire Type attack being shot at something, catching both of their attention.

"That was... Flamethrower! Infernape!?" Hikaru gasped as he ran to where the Flamethrower had came from. Dawn widened her eyes as she ran after her boyfriend, before noticing a glow occurring after the Flamethrower had happened!

"What's that light? Could it be...?" Dawn said to herself before she and Hikaru kept running to the area where the Flamethrower and the flash had came from.

 **Near a small waterfall...**

Piplup was facing Infernape, who wasn't kidding around at the time. After he caught up with the little Penguin Pokémon, Piplup immediately attacked him after assuming that Infernape was trying to take him back to Dawn. With that thought, Piplup wasn't taking any chances.

A narrowly missed Bubblebeam made the Flame Pokémon annoyed as he fought against Piplup for a while, as he took little damage from the Penguin Pokémon's attacks. Since Piplup was exhausted from using Bide earlier, he couldn't use his full power.

He was ready to shoot out another Flamethrower until Piplup started to glow again! Realizing that this meant evolution and the cause for Piplup's Bide, the Flame Pokémon let Piplup use Bide to prevent himself from evolving.

Because like what Hikaru said, Infernape remembered the time when Buizel didn't want to evolve. And if Piplup was completely against on using evolution, then he had to have a reason on why he didn't want to.

But as soon as Piplup stopped the evolution process completely, the Water Type fell onto the water, completely exhausted from all the energy he had to use to stop the evolution from occurring!

 **"Ugh... Piplup! Don't you dare pass out on me now!"** Infernape snapped as he ran over to hold Piplup his arms. It was at that moment when Hikaru and Dawn arrived at the scene. At the sight of Piplup looking exhausted, Dawn ran over to take Piplup into her arms.

"Oh no! Piplup, are you okay!?" Dawn gasped as she held her starter in her arms. Hikaru ran over to his Fire Type partner with a serious look on his face.

"Infernape, you okay? What happened?" Hikaru asked as the Flame Pokémon explained.

 **"Long story short, I managed to find Piplup trying to stop his evolution again. But as soon as he caught sight of me, he assumed that I was trying to take him back to Dawn. So he attacked me out of the blue... Tch."** Infernape explained before he scoffed.

He only wanted to talk with the Penguin Pokémon and instead, he was attacked for the wrong reason.

Hikaru frowned before he turned to see Dawn trying to ask Piplup why he refused to evolve.

"You used Bide again to stop from evolving, didn't you? Why do you keep doing that?! You DO want to evolve, don't you?" Dawn asked frantically. But as soon she asked that, Piplup glared at her and pried her off of him before snapping at Dawn.

 **"For the last time, NO! I don't! Why can't you understand, Dawn!? Why do you insist that I evolve!? You're only saying that for your interest, right!? Well, forget it!"** Piplup snapped angrily, catching Dawn by surprise.

But like always, Dawn couldn't understand Piplup's anger as she frowned with the attitude Piplup was giving off.

"Piplup!? Why are you so mad!?" Dawn gasped as she tried to chase after Piplup! But that only annoyed Piplup as he shot a Bubblebeam attack to keep the Twinleaf girl busy, causing her to yell out in surprise.

"What the!? Dawn!" Hikaru called out as the Twinleaf girl staggered back a little before she was caught by the Twinleaf boy.

"You okay?" Hikaru asked as Infernape ran over to the two. Dawn groaned a little before she nodded to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Buf what about Piplup?" Dawn asked as Infernape glared to where Piplup had run off to.

 **"That little pipsqueak! He could've just listened for a minute, but he didn't! I'll show him how to be patient with others!"** Infernape snapped as he ran to where Piplup had disappeared off to.

"Infernape, hold on!" Hikaru called out as he helped Dawn off the water. With the two of them out, they ran after to where their starters have disappeared off to. By the time they were in the forest where the two disappeared off to, Hikaru frowned.

"Dammit... They couldn't have gone far." Hikaru grunted as Dawn looked around for her starter.

"Where could both Piplup and Infernape have gone?" Dawn asked as she looked around, only to see trees surrounding her and her boyfriend. With the question, Hikaru focused on his Aura to search for his Fire Type friend and the little Water Type.

His eyes glowed again like it always did when he used his power to understand Pokémon language and to search for the ones that were away from him. As he searched around, he found two auras that were very familiar as he held Dawn's hand.

"I found them! They're this way!" Hikaru called out, causing Dawn to follow as they ran to where the two auras were coming from. As they were getting closer, the Twinleaf couple heard familiar voices calling out for help as they both widened their eyes.

 **"No! Someone, help!"**

 **"This again!? This isn't funny!"**

With someone calling for help and someone expressing his annoyance, Hikaru immediately knew who they were. Dawn did too, despite of only hearing the Pokémon crying out their names. With the voices, the two arrived to where their starters were!

And to their surprise, both Infernape and Piplup were caught in some sort of... spider web!?

 **"Someone help us! I don't want to be food!"** Piplup cried out frantically.

 **"Stop it, Piplup! If you scream any louder, then the ones who trapped us here will hear us, too!"** Infernape called back.

"Piplup!? Hold on!" Dawn called out as she ran to where her partner was trapped in. But Hikaru felt another presence as he widened his eyes, before trying to call Dawn back.

"Dawn, wait!" Hikaru called out as he ran after his girlfriend, before diving to push her out of the way!

"EEK!" Dawn shrieked as she was pushed out of the way by Hikaru! Just as he did so, a Sludge Bomb attack barely missed them! It knocked the Twinleaf couple back a little, causing them to see what was attacking them!

On the trees... was an Ariados!

"Ariados!?" Both Hikaru and Dawn called out together. As soon as they cried out its name, Ariados shot a Sludge Bomb attack on them several times, causing the two to yell in surprise as the three Sludge Bomb attacks narrowly missed them!

Both Infernape and Piplup widened their eyes as they called out their Trainers' names.

 **"Dawn, no!"**

 **"Hikaru, hold on!"**

As they cried out for their Trainers, they shot a Flamethrower and Bubblebeam attack together to blast Ariados away, while catching it by surprise at the same time! This stunned the Bug-Poison Type, giving an opportunity to the Twinleaf couple to let them save their partners.

"Now!" Hikaru called as he helped Dawn up, before running over to save the starters with his girlfriend besides him.

But as soon as Hikaru and Dawn were running to free their partners from the Spider Web Ariados had created, the angry Bug Type glared to where the humans were running to save its meal, causing him to shoot a Sludge Bomb at the two!

The starters noticed this as they called out to their human partners.

 **"Dawn, look out!"**

 **"Hikaru, behind you!"**

At the immediate warnings, both the Twinleaf Trainers ducked down, causing the Sludge Bomb attack to narrowly miss their heads and destroy the web holding both Infernape and Piplup!

At the Spider Web being destroyed, the two starters were sent flying High into the air, much to the Twinleaf couple's surprise!

 **"AH! I'M FALLING! I'M FALLING!"** Piplup panicked as he tried to use his flippers to try and fly safely down, despite the futile. As Piplup kept screaming in panic, Infernape manages to take ahold of the panicking Water Type before landing safely on the ground.

At the same time, both Dawn and Hikaru ran over to where their starters were, safe and sound.

"Piplup! I'm so glad you're okay!" Dawn exclaimed as she took Piplup into her arms, before thanking the Fire Type for his help. Hikaru ran over to his Fire Type partner before placing a hand on the Flame Pokémon's left shoulder.

"Geez, Infernape... That was crazy." Hikaru said teasingly, only for Infernape to smile back.

 **"Speak for yourself, big bro..."** Infernape chuckled silently.

But just as the reunion was going so well for the four, Hikaru blinked at hearing an angry Ariados calling him and the others out! Both he and Infernape turned, along with Dawn and Piplup as they all watched to see themselves confronted by the angry Ariados!

"Whoa... There's a lot of them!" Dawn breathed out in disbelief, with Piplup expressing the same thing.

 **"This doesn't look too good..."** Piplup gulped as Infernape glared at the Water Type with annoyance.

 **"Way to go, genius... You finally figured out our more dire situation here."** Infernape said bitterly, earning a glare from the Penguin Pokémon.

Hikaru was about to scold his Flame Pokémon until he saw something on the Ariados' horns! Dawn and the two starters all saw it too as the four all watched to see a familiar energy gathering onto each of the Ariados' horns!

"Hikaru... Is that what I think it is...?" Dawn asked in horror.

Hikaru widened his eyes, before he slowly nodded to confirm Dawn's fears.

"It is... It's Hyper Beam!" Hikaru exclaimed, causing Piplup to panic while causing Infernape to brace himself for impact.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togekiss: (F): (AncientPower, Aura Sphere, Protect, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 34: A Match Against My True Self**

 **Chapter 35: The Rivalry of the Twinleaf Trio!**

 **Chapter 36: Kenny VS Dawn VS Hikaru!**

 **Chapter 37:** **A Ping Pong Ends with a Ball!**

 **Chapter 38:** **The Ping Pong Conclusion!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Dawn: Piplup, please... If you would just tell me why you don't want to evolve into Prinplup, then I'd understand...

Hikaru: This situation... I think I've seen this before with Buizel, but... I think there's more reason to this...

Shadow Hikaru: **To think I would face you here with Dawn around... This suddenly got more interesting, 'Real Me'.**

Hikaru: Dammit! I don't have time to play games with you! Get out of the way right now before I make you!

Dawn: What's going on? Why are there two Hikaru? One of them must be fake and the other must be real, right?

Hikaru: If she knows what I've gotten myself into lately, I'll never be able to live it down!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- The group reunites with Barry and Kenny

\- Hareta meets Kenny for the first time

\- Piplup is revealed to be able to evolve, but Piplup refuses to


	34. A Match Against My True Self

**Chapter 34: A Match Against My True Self**

Last time on "Pokémon Sinnoh Journey", the group had arrived at Sandalstraw Town, where Hikaru and Dawn would have their chance of earning their next Contest Ribbon in the Sandalstraw Contest, which would also be their next step towards the Grand Festival!

But as the two were about to begin training, Piplup suddenly started to act weird, leaving everyone concerned before Ash was knocked down by Barry, who was surprisingly friends with Kenny, who was also planning to enter the Sandalstraw Contest!

Just as everyone was getting used to each other, Piplup suddenly began to glow! It was a sign of evolution, which meant Piplup was about to become Prinplup soon. However, it didn't seem to happen as Dawn noticed Piplup using Bide to prevent the evolution from happening.

With Hikaru and Infernape wanting to hear what Piplup really wanted to say, they discover that Piplup angrily ran away from Dawn, causing Infernape to chase after Piplup, with everyone searching for the little Penguin Pokémon.

As Hikaru and Dawn discovers Infernape and Piplup were caught in a web by a wild Ariados, they quickly rescue their starters? But just as they do that, they realize that they got themselves caught as targets for the Ariados group's combined Hyper Beam attack!

* * *

 **"This doesn't look too good..."** Piplup gulped as Infernape glared at the Water Type with annoyance.

 **"Way to go, genius... You finally figured out our more dire situation here."** Infernape said bitterly, earning a glare from the Penguin Pokémon.

Hikaru was about to scold his Flame Pokémon until he saw something on the Ariados' horns! Dawn and the two starters all saw it too as the four all watched to see a familiar energy gathering onto each of the Ariados' horns!

"Hikaru... Is that what I think it is...?" Dawn asked in horror.

Hikaru widened his eyes, before he slowly nodded to confirm Dawn's fears.

"It is... It's Hyper Beam!" Hikaru exclaimed, causing Piplup to panic while causing Infernape to brace himself for impact.

Gritting his teeth, Hikaru quickly got in front of the two starters and Dawn, preparing to make a barrier out of Aura! But just before he could, Piplup quickly jumped out of Dawn's arms to take the multiple Hyper Beam attacks!

 **"No you don't! Stay away from my friends!"** Piplup yelled. At his yell, he began to glow, using Bide to withstand the multiple Hyper Beam attacks he was taking!

The two Twinleaf Trainers and Infernape watched in horror to see the Penguin Pokémon take all the heavy attacks.

"Piplup, no!" Dawn shrieked.

 **"You idiot! You're going to be in a critical condition if you keep that up!"** Infernape snapped as he was ready to aid his Water Type friend.

But Piplup didn't need any help as he managed to withstand the heavy attacks! Yelling out loud, the Water Type blasted the Ariados group away with a powerful Bide attack, thanks to the power that the Hyper Beam had.

With the Bug Types all blasted away, the two Twinleaf Trainers were safe along with Infernape. The Flame Pokémon just narrowed his eyes before he sighed. Walking over to his Water Type friend, Infernape looked down at the Penguin Pokémon.

 **"Hey... You okay?"** Infernape asked, causing Piplup to slowly turn to Infernape before he responded to his question.

 **"Just... fine... No need... to worry..."** Piplup panted before he fell back in exhaustion! Infernape widened his eyes while Dawn gasped before she took Piplup back into her arms.

"Piplup..." Dawn said silently as Hikaru frowned. Placing his wrist on Piplup's forehead, the Twinleaf boy gave a sigh before he turned to his girlfriend.

"He's fine. It's due to extreme exhaustion again. Let's find the others and tell them that Piplup is safe again." Hikaru said, before he stood back up. He offered Dawn a hand, which she accepted as she stood up as well.

"Right..." Dawn said, before keeping her starter safe in her arms.

But just as the two were about to leave with Infernape and Piplup, the Twinleaf boy suddenly stopped before he glared to where the bushes were. Dawn caught this before she looked at her boyfriend in concern.

"Hikaru? What's wrong?" Dawn asked. Infernape reacted confused too, until he felt a dark presence coming in close! Now understanding his human brother's feelings, the Flame Pokémon glared to where the dark bushes were.

"I know you're hiding there. Why don't you come out!?" Hikaru demanded, startling Dawn before she looked to where her boyfriend was glaring at.

And to her surprise, a figure walked out from behind a tree! Walking into where the moonlight was shining on the groundlings, The figure revealed himself with a dark grin.

"No way... You? Why now?" Hikaru grunted angrily. For Infernape, he was shocked to see the sight while Dawn just gasped.

"Who... Hikaru, who is this!?" Dawn gasped in shock as the figure just chuckled.

 **"Long time no see, real me."** The figure said, revealing himself to be... Shadow Hikaru.

 **Meanwhile...**

Kenny, Hareta, and Barry were walking around with their two Empoleon and Prinplup. They were continuing their search, with the three of them unaware that Piplup was already found by Hikaru and Dawn.

"I don't see Piplup! Do you, guys?" Kenny asked, causing Hareta to shake his head while Barry scratched his head with a frown.

"No... Do you think there's a chance that the others found him? I'm sure Dawn would've found him by now, considering that she is Piplup's Trainer, after all..." Hareta asked, earning a small nod from the impatient Trainer.

"Maybe so... If not, then it's up to us. Let's try somewhere else." Barry suggested, earning a nod from the two.

"Yeah..." Kenny started to say and turn. But before any of the three could go on, a surprise attack occurred! Bullet Seed attacks knocked Prinplup, along with both of Barry and Hareta's Empoleon, too!

"AH! Prinplup, no!"

"Oh no! Empoleon!"

"AH! Empoleon!"

The boys all gasped to see their partners being struck down before the Water Types all struggled to stand as they tried to recover from the surprise attacks they've taken just now.

But just as they did so, three mechanical arms shot out of the forest and grabbed the three evolved Water Types! The three Trainers all gasped before Hareta angrily jumped to where the arm grabbed his Empoleon!

"No! Leave Empoleon and the others alone!" Hareta yelled as he held on tight to the mechanical arm.

"Hareta, no!" Kenny called out as Barry angrily got ready to call for an attack!

"Whoever's doing that, you're gonna get fined! Empoleon, Hydro Cannon!" Barry snapped out loud.

"All right, Prinplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Kenny called out as he joined in.

"Come on, Empoleon! You, too! Use Whirlpool!" Hareta shouted out.

As the three Water Types attempted to strike at whatever's holding them captive, the three mechanical arms began to spin! It stopped the three from using their attacks! And for Hareta, the sudden spinning knocked him off, causing him to yell in surprise!

"AH!" Hareta yelped before he tumbled back, right in front of where both Kenny and Barry were!

"Hareta, are you okay!?" Kenny asked as he helped the wild boy up.

"Y-Yeah... But what about our Pokémon!?" Hareta grunted as he watched in horror to see three Water Types knocked out from the spinning they had to take!

"No way...!" Kenny breathed out in disbelief. But for Barry, he was annoyed as he demanded for the culprits to come out.

"Okay... Who's doing that!?" Barry demanded angrily.

At his question, something big came out of the trees! The three all watched in shock to see a giant Prinplup figure robot appearing big!

"What the...!?" Hareta, Barry, and Kenny all cried out in disbelief. They didn't expect to see a robot stealing their three Pokémon! But Hareta, recognizing on who could've made this robot gritted his teeth in anger.

"Oh, come on! Not you three again!" Hareta snapped angrily, causing Kenny and Barry to look on in confusion.

 **Back to Hikaru...**

Hikaru, Dawn, Infernape, and Piplup were all facing the Shadow version of Hikaru smirking at them as the real Hikaru glared at it with annoyance. Dawn on the other hand, was confused on why there were two Hikaru. The same went for Piplup, but Infernape knew better.

 **"Hey, bro... Is that an imposter? Because the Hikaru I know wouldn't be smirking darkly like that..."** Infernape asked, earning an affirmative response from his human brother.

"Yeah, you're right. That's my fake self! I fought him the first time when we were all separated from each other... From the time when Aggron attacked us." Hikaru explained, causing Dawn to blink in realization, remembering when she was separated from her boyfriend because of the angry Aggron.

"So that's the fake you?" Dawn asked, standing next to her boyfriend. Before Hikaru could respond, the Shadow scoffed before shaking his head.

 **"A fake? That's a laugh, real me... I think the fake Hikaru here is you! Considering on how stronger I became ever since we fought against each other for the first time."** Shadow Hikaru scoffed, causing Hikaru to blink before he summoned his **Aura Blade**.

"Hikaru, no! This isn't a good time or place for you to fight against this... whatever this is! We have to get back with the others!" Dawn pleaded, until Hikaru glared at her softly, before he turned to Infernape with a request.

"Infernape, I want you to take Dawn and Piplup far from here as possible. This isn't some kind of game or show. It's about survival..." Hikaru said, causing Infernape to bite his lips before he shook his head in refusal.

 **"You're crazy, big bro... You can't honestly think I'm letting you fight this... Shadow or whatever alone!"** Infernape retorted, causing Hikaru to smile back.

"Are you saying that I can't win against the fake? You must be underestimating me, Infernape..." Hikaru said with a chuckle, causing Infernape to widen his eyes in disbelief before he shook his head with a glare.

 **"No, I'm serious! You fought this Shadow of yours the last time, right!? If what this Shadow says is true, then it must've gotten stronger after it fought you! Let me help you fight, too! I'm not letting you do this alone!"** Infernape said, before he made a request.

"As much as I appreciate it, Infernape... I can't let you help. If I let you do so, then the Shadow will make a mockery of not just me, but to you and Dawn here. And besides, I never got the chance to get rid of this fake before. But now, I have the chance to do so now." Hikaru said seriously, his smile going away.

"Hikaru..." Dawn said worriedly, before Hikaru turned to face his Shadow again.

"Dawn, get going. And Infernape, you get them far from here! I'll catch up to you once I pummel the fake here to the ground!" Hikaru said loudly, feeling even more serious as Infernape blinked before he grew hesitant.

 **"Hikaru, you..."** Infernape started to say before the Shadow summoned the **Dark Aura Blade**.

 **"Hmph... For the one that's calling me a fake, you must be delusional if you think you can beat me alone, real me. But that's fine. I can enjoy proving on how wrong you were to challenge me alone!"** Shadow Hikaru said, before his expression and tone turned dead serious.

The two glared at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

Dawn just watched before she bit her lips. She looked down at Piplup, who seemed worried for Hikaru, too. Then, looking at Infernape, the Twinleaf girl wasn't sure on what to do or think until she heard and watched to see Hikaru running towards his Shadow.

"HAH!" Hikaru yelled as he clashed his blade with his enemy's blade. At his strike, the Twinleaf boy was immediately countered by the **Dark Aura Blade** as the Shadow smirked before he attempted to slash back.

Noticing it coming, Hikaru jumped back, before he felt something cut into his shirt, which seemed to have been from the strike of the **Dark Aura Blade**.

"Tch...!" Hikaru grunted before he attempted to strike again, only to be countered once more.

 **"This again? How pathetic..."** Shadow Hikaru said tauntingly before he made the same countermove. But what the Shadow didn't expect, was for Hikaru to quickly knock the dark weapon from his hands as the Shadow widened his eyes in surprise.

 **"What!? A trick!?"** Shadow Hikaru grunted as he quickly retrieved his weapon, only to see the Aura Blade making a direct hit onto him!

 **"ARGH!"** Shadow Hikaru yelled as he skidded back, before wincing in pain.

Jumping back, the Twinleaf boy noticed Infernape still standing there with Dawn and Piplup as Hikaru ordered his Flame Pokémon to get a move on.

"Come on! What are you waiting for, Infernape!? I said go! Get Dawn and Piplup to safety!" Hikaru ordered before he ran up to attack his Shadow once more. The Shadow quickly blocked his strike and struck back with the hilt of the blade!

It knocked Hikaru off of his feet, causing him to skid back before he recovered from the small blow he had taken just now.

"Hikaru...!" Dawn started to say before Infernape placed a hand on her shoulder, catching the Twinleaf girl by surprise.

"Infernape...?" Dawn started to ask before she noticed the expression on the Flame Pokémon's face. And that's when Dawn knew...

No matter how much Infernape wanted to help his human brother, he'd only get in the way if he were to interfere. And that's something Hikaru wouldn't want, especially since the newcomer would get hurt during his battle against his Shadow.

"In... Infernape..." Infernape said, convincing Dawn to move to a safe place.

"Are you serious...? But what about...?" Dawn started to ask until she watched to see Hikaru striking at the Shadow again, inflicting damage onto the Shadow!

 **"Ngh! Dammit!"** Shadow Hikaru yelled before he let the **Dark Aura Blade** glow to strike back with a more powerful strike! However, that ended in failure as Hikaru used the power of the **Aura Blade** to block the dark attack from the dark blade.

"You honestly thought that I'd let you strike me freely? I thought you said you've gotten stronger, fake!" Hikaru taunted, angering the Shadow as he jumped back, before he began to use the combo to strike at the real Twinleaf boy.

 **"You're gonna regret saying that, real me! Prepare yourself! _Dark Ascension Slash_!"** Shadow Hikaru yelled as he leapt up to unleash the devastating combo.

"That dark combo!? In that case...!" Hikaru started to say before he began to glow brightly. Transforming his form into **Aura Guardian Mode** , Hikaru prepared to strike back at the Shadow with his **Aura Blade** combo!

" _ **Aura Ascension Slash**_!"

Hikaru's **Aura Blade** glowed blue, and thanks to the power of the **Aura Guardian Mode** , Hikaru managed to counter the dark combo again, before striking at his Shadow, who yelled in pain for the pain he was inflicted with.

Dawn frowned before she shook her head, turning to the Flame Pokémon who was waiting for her decision.

"Be careful, Hikaru..." Dawn said sadly before she allowed Infernape to carry her out of the fighting range in the forest. Looking back for a moment, the Flame Pokémon thought the same for his human brother before he continued to escape the area.

 _ **"You better not lose, big bro... I don't want you to die..."**_ Infernape thought grimly before he made his way out of the forest to find and meet up with the others.

At the "audience" leaving, Shadow Hikaru smirked before he jumped back to get the real battle going.

 **"Now that the audience has left the stage, why don't I show you the new power that I gained after our first time clashing with each other!?"** Shadow Hikaru suggested, catching the Twinleaf boy by surprise as he stepped back with a glare.

"A new power...? You're lying!" Hikaru snapped, only for the Shadow to sneer.

 **"I'm afraid not, real me! You may have the power that Sir Aaron had given you, but I can be like you, too! Watch!"** Shadow Hikaru sneered as he began to glow with dark aura, catching the real Twinleaf boy in disbelief and shock.

"No way... **Aura Guardian Mode**!?" Hikaru gasped as Shadow Hikaru changed into a form similar to Hikaru, only for his form to be more dark and malicious. The outfit and the marks were all black and dark grey, making the Shadow look even more evil!

 **"What do you think of it? Quite the dark color, isn't it? You may call your form the Aura Guardian Mode, but I prefer to call mine as... Dark Guardian Mode!"** Shadow Hikaru laughed, catching the young Aura Guardian off guard as he took a step back in surprise.

"Hold on... **Dark Guardian Mode**!?" Hikaru repeated in disbelief before he watched his Shadow preparing to strike again.

 **"Now then... Why don't I show you the power of this new form, huh!?"** Shadow Hikaru said mockingly before he rapidly charged to where the real Hikaru was. Widening his eyes in surprise to see the speed of his enemy increasing, Hikaru fought back with his **Aura Blade**.

But just as Hikaru thought he blocked the incoming strike of the Aura Blade, he felt something hit his left side of the head!

"GAH-*!" Hikaru gasped before he was knocked to the ground from the sudden blow he had taken just now.

Recovering from it, he slowly stood back up before he glared at his Shadow, who smirked at him.

"What... What did you do just now!? I thought I blocked your attack, yet I still took a hit!" Hikaru grunted as he made a stance to fight his Shadow again.

 **"Hmph! You still don't understand, do you, real me? You haven't even begun to unlock the true power of Aura Guardian Mode. And that's exactly the reason why you're still weak! Weak as an infantile coward!"** Shadow Hikaru said confidently, taunting Hikaru who took the bait.

"Infantile coward!? You're one to talk, especially since you ran away from our last battle! HAH!" Hikaru snapped as he attempted to slash at his Shadow again, only for his strike to be blocked by the **Dark Aura Blade**.

 **"Too slow."** Shadow Hikaru sneered before he slashed Hikaru away, causing the young Aura Guardian to grunt in pain before he skidded back, feeling the small cut that he took on his chest. Wincing in pain, Hikaru glared at his Shadow, who just smirked.

 **"What's wrong? Don't tell me you're throwing in the towel already just because of that one cut. You really are weak, just like I said before. If you were in a big show right now, you'd be just an opening act!"** Shadow Hikaru said tauntingly.

Clenching his teeth in frustration and annoyance, the Twinleaf boy's different colored pupils glowed brightly before he lunged at his Shadow again, having enough with the taunt said he was getting from his "fake self".

"I dare you to say that again, fake! Say that again, so I can make you eat those words!" Hikaru snapped as he slashed at the Shadow multiple times, managing to inflict several hits, causing the Shadow to lose his smirk before he fought back.

 **"You won't have the chance to do so! My power is already greater than yours, 'real me'!"** Shadow Hikaru yelled as he aimed the **Dark Aura Blade** to Hikaru's back, only for Hikaru to see and counter the quick strike!

 **"What!?"** The Shadow gasped as Hikaru fought back.

" ** _Aura Ascension Slash_**!" Hikaru yelled, as he began the combo once again, inflicting serious damage onto his Shadow. The Shadow only took the hits, not being given the chance to counter back with his dark attacks and combos.

"I'm not the opening act! I'm the star of this freaky show you're speaking of!" Hikaru bellowed before he attempted to make the finishing blow. But just before he could, he felt something sharp pierce into his right arm, where he held the **Aura Blade**.

"W-What...?" Hikaru gasped before he grunted in pain. Slowly, he looked to where his Shadow stabbed his right arm with the **Dark Aura Blade** , making his right arm feel intense pain.

"G-Gah... H-How... did you do...!?" Hikaru gasped, before he winced in pain again, as he dropped the **Aura Blade** , which disappeared as soon as he lost his grip onto it. Falling to one knee, Hikaru glared at the Shadow, who looked at him with an unimpressed look.

 **"You know what? You're right. You're not an opening act. It's much more like... you're just the appetizer! That's right... You're nothing more but a light introduction before I begin with the main course of my meal!"** Shadow Hikaru said darkly.

"An... An appetizer!? Grgh! You...!" Hikaru grunted before he yelled in pain, as he held onto his wounded right arm tightly.

Looking up, the young Aura Guardian noticed the Shadow looking down at him, before he raised the **Dark Aura Blade** , preparing to make the finishing touch to end the battle.

 **"What a pity... And here I thought you would give me a bigger challenge like you did when we first fought. Looks like I overestimated you, real me."** Shadow Hikaru said with a scoff, showing annoyance in his expression.

"N-No way...!" Hikaru grunted before the dark weapon was ready to strike him down. But before the Shadow could do so, rumbling was felt on the ground, catching both Hikaru and his Shadow by surprise.

They turned to see a giant Prinplup robot not too far from where they were, annoying the Shadow as he returned to his normal form, the form when he looked like the Twinleaf boy.

 **"Tch... Consider yourself lucky, real me. It seems we have interference near us. But remember this... if you don't unlock your full potential of your power, you can't do anything! You can't even save Yamato!"** Shadow Hikaru said loudly.

At the mention of his father's name, Hikaru widened his eyes before the Shadow turned away, beginning to walk off. Refusing to let his Shadow escape, the Twinleaf boy tried to pursue, only to wince in pain from the damage his right arm had taken!

"D-Dammit!" Hikaru grunted before he watched his Shadow disappear into the dark forest, leaving Hikaru be as he turned back to his original form. Panting in exhaustion and in pain, Hikaru slowly stood up, before he tried to heal himself with Aura.

Summoning the energy with his hand, he placed his now glowing left hand onto his right arm where the wound was, before he tried to get it to heal, causing the small bleeding to stop a little.

With the wound starting to heal slowly, it seemed to be enough for Hikaru as he stopped the healing, before noticing the small scar where the wound was.

"This is going to feel numb for a while... I can tell." Hikaru grunted to himself before he slowly began to make way to where the giant Prinplup robot was.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Piplup!" Dawn shrieked as she watched her Water Type get taken away by the mechanical arm, which was the same one that had taken Hareta and Barry's Empoleon and Kenny's Prinplup captive!

"Ah!"

"Pika Pika!"

"Oh no!"

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu reunited with the Twinleaf girl and the two starters earlier and learned that Hikaru was fighting against his Shadow somehow. Understanding that Hikaru could be in danger, the three were ready to go and find Hikaru so they could help him!

But an unfortunate event occurred as a robot arm snatched Piplup away, causing the three Trainers, Pikachu, and Infernape to be all surprised from the sudden steal!

"What's that!?" Dawn shrieked as the Prinplup robot revealed itself! Ahead, Ash noticed the three familiar Pokémon that were trapped inside the robot, causing him to call their names out.

"It's Prinplup and the two Empoleon!" Ash pointed out in surprise.

Just as Ash called out their names, Kenny, Hareta, and Barry ran to where the three Trainers were!

"Give back my Prinplup right now!" Kenny demanded angrily.

"And I want Empoleon back, too!" Hareta snapped out loud, as Barry made the finishing blow of his demands.

"Argh! Do you realize on how much I'm gonna fine you for stealing my Empoleon!" Barry yelled angrily. Just as the three angrily made their demands for their Water Types back, a familiar trio revealed themselves inside the machine before beginning their motto!

"Chitter-chatter, is that the lurid lilts of hot air I'm hearing whether I like it or not?

"Putting my poor eardrums on the spot!"

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"There's a plot!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace!"

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place!"

But just before the evil trio could finish their motto, Barry was already fed up with this as he interrupted them with a bored look.

"Save it for someone else! You're Team Missile, right?" Barry asked, earning glares from the evil trio as Meowth made the angry answer.

"That's Team Rocket, lug-nut!"

"Wobbuffet!" Meowth retorted angrily, with Wobbuffet popping out in agreement!

"Piplup, Prinplup, and Empoleon all belong to the four of us!" Dawn said angrily, only to be mocked by Jessie as she gave a taunting sneer.

"Such twerpish denial. The fact is, we're the only team worthy of a great evolutionary set like this, along with the second-rated Empoleon the small twerp has!" Jessie added, surprising Hareta before he glared at Jessie hatefully.

"Second-rated!?" Hareta repeated angrily before he clenched his fists in annoyance.

"You guys must be nuts!" Kenny added angrily while Ash was ready to fight.

"They sure are! Pikachu, Thunderbolt, let's go!" Ash yelled. Pikachu wasted no time shooting a Thunderbolt attack to shock the evil trio! But instead, Meowth controlled the robot to use the robotic fin of the Prinplup robot for the Thunderbolt to be negated!

And it wasn't just negated, the Electric Type attacked shocked Prinplup and the two Empoleon as well! Everyone gasped at this while the trio began to taunt the Trainers for their futile efforts.

"Ah ha ha! The more zapping you insist on doing, the more zapped your Pokémon friends will be feeling!" Jessie laughed with a sneer.

"You're powerless against our Piprinoleon, so just give it up!" James added with a smirk.

"Although, watching you dopes do the dumbest things over and over takes its toll, we've got our prizes!" Meowth said before he controlled the Prinplup robot to move. Closing the beak of the robot, it sat down before wheels appeared right under it!

"Let's slide!" Jessie, James, and Meowth all cried out before they quickly made their way to make their escape! The six Trainers, Infernape, and Pikachu all got out of the way in time to see the robot zipping right past them! But for Dawn, she wasn't about to give up her starter yet.

"Piplup!" Piplup pleaded, as he called to Dawn for help.

"No! Piplup!" Dawn cried out as she ran after the robot. Jumping, she managed to land on the tail in time, forcing her to join in on the fast ride! The others watched in horror to see Dawn being caught up in the robot's way as they ran after the trio to save their Pokémon friends and the Twinleaf girl.

"Dawn, no!" Ash called out. Everyone began to give chase while Dawn on the other hand, continued to make her way to where her starter was captured! Approaching to where Piplup, Prinplup, and the two Empoleon were stuck, Dawn grunted before she called to her Water Type.

"You okay, Piplup!?" Dawn called out, only to earn a shaking head from the little Penguin Pokémon!

"Piplup Piplup!" Piplup said sadly, causing Dawn to bite her lips before she tried to find a way to rescue her friend.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of there...!" Dawn started to say before she pulled on the thick glass that's preventing her from getting inside the Prinplup robot!

"No good!" Dawn said, before she looked up. Piplup followed her before the two noticed a hatch on top of the robot's head! Understanding on what she needed to do, the Twinleaf girl began to make her way to the top, where she would be able to confront the trio and rescue her starter.

Inside, Team Rocket were talking on what they should do with the four Water Types they had now in custody.

"When the boss gets this evolutionary package, we'll be rich while keeping it real!"

"Wobbuffet!" Meowth said confidently while Wobbuffet popped out in agreement.

But just before the trio could celebrate their success, they all heard a squeaking sound from above as they looked up! Above them, the hatch door started to move before it opened up! It was Dawn! The trio gasped to see their enemy invading their robot before they jumped back.

The two sides confronted each other as Meowth made the first call, annoyed with her presence.

"Jumpin' twerpettes!" Meowth grunted in annoyance while Dawn glared at the three.

"Piplup belongs to me! Give Piplup back now!" Dawn demanded angrily, only for her demands to be immediately denied.

"Hmph! We get the word 'now'. It's the 'give back' part of your pointless demands that falls upon deaf ears!" Jessie said, her tone sounding cocky.

"Not to mention our Piprinoleon is our private property! And you're trespassing!" James called out, as he pointed at Dawn accusingly.

"Well... In that case, you have another trespasser coming into your so-called, private property!" A familiar voice gave a grunt, catching everyone by surprise before they looked above them to see Hikaru looking down on them!

"Hikaru! You're safe!" Dawn said happily. She watched her boyfriend jump down and join her side, before she noticed a few scratches and wounds on her boyfriend's body. The most noticeable one was the small cut on his shirt, and the scar that was on his right arm.

Blinking in surprise, Dawn was about to ask before someone else joined in the party! Everyone turned to see Piplup invading in by using the ventilation shaft, since he was small enough to fit through!

"Piplup!" Dawn said in relief while Hikaru just gave a pained smile to the little Penguin Pokémon.

"Piplup! Pip Piplup!" Piplup said angrily as Meowth translated on what the Water Type said just now.

"That impudent little twerp Pokémon's sayin' if we want da twerpette and her boyfriend, we're gonna have to go through Piplup first!?" Meowth translated, before his face showed annoyance. Jessie on the other hand, was amused before she narrowed her eyes on the Water Type.

"Impudent is a big word, but well used!" Jessie admitted before James pointed at the little Water Type.

"Compared with catching Empoleon and Prinplup, catching you will be a day at the beach!" James added, before Wobbuffet popped out in agreement once again.

"Wobbuffet!"

"Piplup Piplup Piplup!" Piplup snapped angrily, surprising Meowth before he translated again.

"Whoa, tough talk! Piplup says it'll take us apart like it did all those scary Ariados with Infernape! Big mouth!" Meowth gasped before he scoffed in disgust.

"That's because this big mouth is right. He will take the three of you down, only that it'll be much more easier than those Ariados before..." Hikaru grunted before he glared at the trio, wincing a little from the pain he still had to endure from his battle against his Shadow.

"SAY WHAT!? Tough talk, twerp! You don't look like in good shape to be using your big mouth, too!" Meowth snapped, causing Dawn to blink in realization before she got in front of both Piplup and Hikaru.

"Hikaru, no! You're already exhausted from fighting your Shadow! And Piplup, don't overdo it! I can still protect you!" Dawn reassured, only for Piplup to protest to his Trainer's words. This time, Hikaru used his Aura to know what the Penguin Pokémon was saying.

 **"Dawn, no! I'll be the one to protect you! Just like what you did once when we met each other on the first day we began our journey, I'll always be here to protect you!"** Piplup said, his resolve starting to grow, amusing Hikaru before he turned to his girlfriend.

"Looks like Piplup wants to be the one doing the protecting, Dawn. 'I'll always be here to protect you'. Doesn't that sound big to you?" Hikaru asked, catching Dawn by surprise before she looked at her Penguin Pokémon, who looked determined to do what he said just now.

"Piplup..." Dawn said in surprise while Jessie was confused.

"Hey... Did I hear that right? Does that twerp know what the impudent Pokémon is saying?" Jessie asked, as Meowth sweat dropped before he gulped.

"It looks he does! He did rephrase of what Piplup said just now!" Meowth panicked while James was bewildered.

"Could it be those eyes? Those eyes are making him understand!?" James gulped while Dawn understood part of why Piplup refused to evolve.

"I get it now... That's why you've been using Bide! So you wouldn't evolve..." Dawn said, now coming to an understanding.

 **"That's right."** Piplup said with a smile, before Dawn knelt down to her Water Type starter.

"And I also realized that you chose me! Because of what happened that day in the forest!" Dawn said, earning another nod from the Penguin Pokémon.

 **"Of course! I'll never forget that day, Dawn. Never."** Piplup said with a soft smile, causing Hikaru to smile while Meowth began to tear up from the story both Dawn and Piplup had shared together just now from the day they met each other.

"WOW! Gets me right here! I never heard a beautiful story like that!" Meowth sobbed, his tears flowing out like a waterfall. But Jessie and James glared at their teammate, trying to convince him to forget the moment and continue on with their task.

"Will you stop wearing your heart like a sleeve!?" Jessie snapped in annoyance.

"Truly... Now you saps let Meowth's sappiness be!" James snapped, causing the Twinleaf boy to glare at his enemies, before he glanced to see Dawn holding Piplup's fins with a happy smile.

"That means, you and I will be the most special of special partners forever! Now, use Whirlpool!" Dawn called out, while she signaled Hikaru to get out of the way. Getting the message, Hikaru let Piplup blast the evil trio and their machine inside with a powerful Whirlpool attack!

Team Rocket all yelled in surprise as the Whirlpool made a direct hit! The machine fell down, while causing Prinplup and the two Empoleon to be free! But the damage they had taken from Pikachu's Thunderbolt still took a toll on them as they groaned in pain.

Getting out of the now destroyed Prinplup robot, the two Twinleaf Trainers helped the three up, with Hikaru and Dawn helping the two Empoleon while Piplup helped his first evolutionary rival.

"Oh my... Are you okay?" Dawn asked worriedly while Hikaru frowned.

"Stay strong, you guys. We'll get you all back with the others!" Hikaru reassured seriously, while Piplup cared for Prinplup.

 **"Prinplup..."** Piplup said worriedly before Jessie called out to them angrily.

"Tacky twerp and twerpette! The only arrogance I can stand is mine!" Jessie snapped angrily before she and her teammates recovered from the blow they had taken just now.

"I think a Pokémon battle would be just what the doctor ordered! Alright, Carnivine! Hop to it!" James shouted out. At the call, James' Grass Type made a painful appearance by biting onto James' head once again, while causing the teammates to glare at him.

"Why you can't seem to hop to it without biting is beyond me! Vine Whip!" James snapped before he threw his Carnivine at the right direction. Jessie quickly took out her Pokémon's Pokéball to aid James in the battle.

"Quick, Seviper! Use Poison Tail!" Jessie shouted out, calling the Poison Type Pokémon to attack! Hikaru took out a Pokéball, preparing to aid Dawn in battle before he threw it in the air!

"Togekiss, it's time for a battle! Use Air Slash!" Hikaru grunted before he painfully sent out his evolved Jubilee Pokémon. Dawn followed her boyfriend by calling to her starter to attack.

"Alright, Piplup! Use Bubblebeam!" Dawn shouted out.

Togekiss wasted no time seeing her enemies before she threw a powerful Air Slash attack while Piplup followed through with his Water Type attack! Both Seviper and Carnivine yelled in pain, leaving the Twinleaf Trainers and their Pokémon to be satisfied with the result.

"Excellent!" Dawn cried out while Hikaru just gave a weak smile.

 **"Now that's how we roll!... Wait, huh?"** Piplup started to cheer before he felt his body starting to glow! Both Hikaru and Dawn widened their eyes in realization while Togekiss watched in surprise.

 **"Oh my! Piplup, what's going on?"** Togekiss asked while Dawn began to panic.

"Ah! No! Not at a time like this!" Dawn gasped as Hikaru gritted his teeth.

"I'm thinking Piplup's getting ready to evolve!" Meowth pointed out in surprise.

"But if we end up with a pair of Prinplup, the boss' gift will be kaput and our evolutionary set spoiled! Piplup, evolve not!" James called out, as he also encouraged Piplup to not evolve. Jessie on the other hand, stopped James, as she wanted the evolution to happen.

"Stop! If it wants to evolve, let the poor thing evolve! We can head this heist into an Empoleon-quadruple play! And if we were to give four tops of evolution heap to the boss, he'd so giddy, he'd give us the shirt off our backs!" Jessie said excitedly, despite of James and Meowth's reluctance.

"I don't like it, Jess..." James said while Meowth folded his arms with a frown.

"Stop being so literal and trust me!" Jessie said in a reassuring tone, causing Hikaru to sweat drop at Jessie's obliviousness.

"That's the complete opposite of what Piplup wants. Togekiss, make sure to aid Piplup here. He's going to be exhausted from the energy he's using to stop the evolution." Hikaru said seriously, earning a nod from the Jubilee Pokémon.

 **"Alright. I'll try!"** Togekiss said as Jessie and James ordered their Pokémon to strike.

"Seviper, let's go!"

"Carnivine, you follow suit as well!"

Both Seviper and Carnivine aimed to strike at their enemies while Hikaru and Togekiss was ready to defend both Dawn and Piplup! But just before the Twinleaf boy could counter the incoming attacks, a Flamethrower and Thunderbolt burned and shocked the two together!

Both Hikaru and Dawn widened their eyes before they noticed to see the rest of their friends coming to the rescue!

"Dawn! Hikaru! And Piplup!" Ash called out, causing both Trainers and Togekiss to see their friends coming to them! For Kenny, Hareta, and Barry, they were overjoyed to see their Water Type partners well before they embraced their starters.

"Prinplup, you're alright!" Kenny said happily in relief.

"Empoleon, I'm happy to see you okay!" Hareta cried out, as he hugged Empoleon, causing the Water-Steel Type to grin happily before he hugged his human friend back.

"Empoleon!" Barry could only say as he hugged his Pokémon, who seemed to be happy to see his human friend, too. Ash, Brock, Infernape, and Pikachu ran over to the Twinleaf Trainers where Pikachu ran up to see whether Piplup was alright or not, with Togekiss joining the Electric Type.

For Infernape, he embraced his human brother tightly, not giving a second for himself to let go.

"Infernape, I..." Hikaru started to say before his Flame Pokémon tightened his embrace.

 **"I'm not letting you out of my sight again, bro... The next time you try to fight something or someone dangerous, let me be on it, too."** Infernape said softly, causing Hikaru to smile before he embraced his Fire Type partner back, while Ash turned to both Dawn and Hikaru.

"Are you two okay?" Ash asked, earning nods from the Twinleaf couple.

"Never better..." Hikaru grunted before Infernape finally released his human brother, while Brock noticed Piplup still trying to resist the evolution!

"Looks like Piplup's still fighting evolving!" Brock pointed out, with Dawn biting her lips in agreement.

"Yeah..." was all Dawn could say. As for Team Rocket, they weren't about to give in and let the prisoners escape as they continued on fighting.

"Time to put the kibosh on the calamity!" James called out, before Jessie called out the first attack.

"Now Seviper! Poison Tail, pronto!"

"Carnivine, beguile with Bullet Seed!"

Both Carnivine and Seviper launched their attacks again until Ash and Hikaru countered by calling out their starters to fight back!

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Infernape, Flamethrower!"

The two starters immediately leapt into action by blasting their powerful attacks! It overpowered the Bullet Seed and Poison Tail, before burning and zapping both Carnivine and Seviper as the two yelled in pain for the double damage they were taking!

As the two fall down hard, the trio began to panic as Jessie and James tries to encourage their Pokémon to keep fighting.

"Come on, Seviper! Show some spine!" Jessie shrieked out loud.

"Carnivine! Upright!" James ordered, allowing their Pokémon to slowly get up and continue fighting. But by the time they managed to get up, Piplup managed to resist the evolution, as he called to Dawn to show that he did so.

 **"Dawn... I'm back!"** Piplup called out, causing the Twinleaf girl to smile in relief.

"All right! Piplup, wrap it up with Whirlpool!" Dawn shouted out.

The Penguin Pokémon wasted no time as he used some of his remaining energy to summon a giant Whirlpool before he threw it onto both Seviper and Carnivine! The giant Water Type attack made the hit, but it also knocked the evil trio right into the air!

Team Rocket screamed as they were sent blasting off, before Meowth had some words to say from before.

"That Piplup's a lot tougher than meets the eye. We may have made a royal mess but I'm satisfied nonetheless." Meowth said with a smile. This only annoyed both Jessie and James as they glared at their feral teammate.

"Will you put a cork in the prose?" Jessie hissed.

"We pummeled our Piprinoleon and you want to wax poetic?" James added.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet popped out in agreement.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" Team Rocket screamed as they disappeared into the night sky, and out of sight.

By the time they were gone, misty remains of the Whirlpool began to fall down as sparkles of light. While the beautiful scene was occurring, Dawn approached Piplup again, before kneeling down to his level with a grateful look.

"Piplup, thank you..." Dawn said, catching the Penguin Pokémon's attention.

"Looks like you saved me again!" Dawn said sheepishly, causing Piplup to nod in agreement.

 **"That I did, Dawn..."** Piplup agreed, causing Dawn to smile before she spoke again.

"I know you treasure the memory of the day you and I met, and that's why you wanna keep on as my Piplup..." Dawn started to speak before tears began to well in her eyes. Her voice started to crack before she made her apology to the Water Type she could call her best partner.

"I'm sorry... Forgive me for not understanding your feelings." Dawn said apologetically, earning a nod from Piplup, who immediately accepted her words. Hikaru smiled weakly, before he placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder to comfort her before his pupils glowed.

Him touching Dawn made her glow a little before Piplup began to speak with a sheepish expression.

 **"Come on, Dawn... Please? Don't cry... I hope you can forgive me for... lashing out at you like that. I shouldn't have done that, knowing that you couldn't easily know how I felt about evolving..."** Piplup said softly, alarming Dawn as she widened her eyes at the Penguin Pokémon.

"Piplup...? Did I hear you... speak to me as a person?" Dawn asked in surprise, surprising Piplup before he noticed to see Hikaru using his abilities to help Dawn understand what the Water Type needed to say. Dawn followed Piplup's eyes before she came to a realization on why she was able to understand Piplup's words.

"Oh, Hikaru..." Dawn said as Hikaru chuckled.

"I thought you might want to hear your partner's words, so I helped you understand him temporarily... thanks to Riley's advice on how to do so..." Hikaru said softly, earning a thankful nod from his girlfriend before she hugged Hikaru tightly.

"Thanks, Hikaru..." Dawn said happily, catching the others by surprise before the Twinleaf girl turned to Piplup.

"Piplup... Of course I can forgive you. And in truth..." Dawn started to say before she lifted the Water Type high into the air with a happy giggle and smile.

"I want you to stay being my Piplup forever! I promise we'll always be a team!" Dawn said happily, causing Piplup to laugh along happily.

 **"I'll always be a Piplup to you, Dawn! I can promise you that, too!"** Piplup said happily, causing both Dawn and himself to laugh together happily while the others watched to see the touching moment go on.

 **The next morning...**

After the crisis with Team Rocket last night, Hareta, Dawn, Barry, and Kenny had their four Water Types checked by Nurse Joy. And in the next morning, the whole gang gathered together in the Pokémon Center lobby to meet up with their no longer tired Pokémon.

They were greeted by Nurse Joy who had Piplup, Prinplup, and the two Empoleon standing with her.

"Piplup, Prinplup, and Empoleon are all completely recovered now and they're feeling just fine." Nurse Joy said, as the four Water Types ran back to reunite with their Trainers happily. The four all turned to Nurse Joy, with Dawn saying the first thanks.

"Thanks so much, Nurse Joy!" Dawn said gratefully.

"Yeah, Nurse Joy! Thanks a lot!" Kenny called out as well.

"It's great that you helped Empoleon out, Nurse Joy. Thank you." Hareta said softly while Empoleon did the same, before the two gave a small bow to the nurse, who giggled at the two.

"Hey! We can get back to some serious Pokémon Ping Pong training!" Barry reminded, causing Hareta to frown as he turned to the impatient Trainer.

"I told you before, Barry! I'm not entering! I don't even know how to play Ping Pong, I already told you!" Hareta whined as Empoleon comforted his young human friend. While Hareta and Barry argued with each other, Nurse Joy turned to Dawn.

"And now Dawn, I have something I'd like to give to you." Nurse Joy said. Chansey walked over to Dawn, holding a small chest with her pink paws.

Dawn took the chest into the palm of her hand with a confused look as she asked.

"What is it?" Dawn asked, before she opened it, revealing a rather plain looking, but smooth rock.

"It's an Everstone." Nurse Joy replied.

"An Everstone? You mean, the same stone that can prevent Pokémon evolution? Like Hikaru did with his little Buizel?" Dawn asked.

"Exactly! Now Piplup won't have to keep on using Bide! Isn't that great?" Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"That's awesome! Thanks so much, Nurse Joy!" Dawn said happily, with Piplup crying out happily. Now the Water Type wouldn't need to use so much energy to prevent evolution now, since with the stone he has, the evolution wouldn't happen unless it's out of his hands.

"And seeing that it's almost time for Hikaru's Contest and yours, Dawn... Good luck!" Ash said with a grin.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu called out, as Dawn smiled, before nodding to the Kanto Trainer.

"Thanks, Ash! I'll do my best! But... where is Hikaru?" Dawn asked, as Brock gave the answer.

"You remember about what you told us, Dawn? About the imposter that Hikaru had to fight off? He's still pondering over that outside." Brock said, causing Dawn and the others to turn to the Kanto breeder while Dawn frowned, before she noticed Hikaru standing out at the battlefield, with his whole team out.

"Hikaru..." Dawn whispered while Kenny watched. A frown came up to his face before he sighed. Looking at Hikaru outside first before turning back to Dawn, Kenny couldn't help but feel uneasy with the two, as he came to a realization earlier about their relationship together.

For Hikaru, he explained his Shadow situation with his Pokémon, as they were all in horror for what they learned from their human brother, besides Infernape, Luxray, and Riolu, since the three of them knew about the Shadow that looked just like Hikaru.

"So everyone... I'd like you all to help me prepare for the tough battles I might have to face when I'm away from you somehow." Hikaru explained, causing Leafeon to frown before she asked.

 **"Does this mean... you want us to fight against you when you want us to? To train yourself?"** Leafeon asked, earning a nod from the young Aura Guardian.

"Yeah. That's right, Leafeon. And I don't want any of you to hold back during training. If I want to unlock my powers even further, I have to fight and train harder, so I can be ready for what comes next. You all will support me on this, right?" Hikaru asked.

Infernape immediately stepped up, having the serious expression on his face.

 **"Of course I will. You looked like you had trouble last night when I saw your wounds from your battle against that imposter. So of course I'll help! Anything to help you with your troubles, bro..."** Infernape said seriously before he cracked a small smile.

 **"That goes for me, too. I want to help you too, Hikaru. This isn't just about the Shadow, right? Your father needs to be saved, too."** Gardevoir added softly, catching Hikaru by surprise until the Embrace Pokémon explained.

 **"Infernape told all of us, about how you want to save your father, with you believing that he's under Team Galactic's control."** Gardevoir explained before Buizel stepped up with a determined look.

 **"And that's why we want to make sure we can help you as much as we can, big bro... I want to get stronger, too! That way, I can help my brother whenever he needs it or when someone else might need help, too!"** The little Buizel explained.

 **"I've gotten rusty a little since I haven't been out for a while. So I could use some exercise, too. So of course... I'll help you train too, Hikaru..."** Luxray spoke softly, before a smile rose up onto her face.

 **"You can count on me to help, too. I need to get stronger, too. So while we train together, we can get strong together in case stronger opponents were to come out."** Dragonair said seriously, his expression showing on how serious he was with his words.

 **"I'll help, too. You always did risk your own life to save all of ours when we really needed you... So, it's our turn to lend a hand to you so you can master your powers... as a young Aura Guardian."** Leafeon said before she stepped up calmly.

 **"That goes for me, too. We can all fight together when we have to."** Togekiss added softly before Riolu joined in with a grin.

 **"I want to be able to fight hard, too! I don't want to continue on with life by just watching battles! I want to be a part of it!"** Riolu piped up, causing Hikaru to chuckle before he looked at his eight Pokémon right now.

"Thanks, guys... Let's get stronger together! So that no matter who comes in our way, we can overcome the trials that they give us!" Hikaru called out, causing his eight Pokémon to all cheer out together.

 **"YEAH!"** The eight Pokémon shouted out together.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

 **Buizel: (M): (** **Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun** **)**

 **Togekiss: (F): (AncientPower, Aura Sphere, Safeguard, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Gardevoir: (F): (** **Psychic, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Teleport** **)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **None**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 35: The Rivalry of the Twinleaf Trio!**

 **Chapter 36: Kenny VS Dawn VS Hikaru!**

 **Cha** **pter 37: A Ping Pong Ends with a Ball!**

 **Chapter 38: The Ping Pong Conclusion!**

 **Chapter 39: Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 Appears!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kenny: Today is when the Sandalstraw Contest begins! And this is the day when I beat the both of you!

Hikaru: You're in over your head if you think it's going to be that easy to beat us, Ken.

Dawn: Why is it that you want to beat the both of us? This isn't like you, if I want to be honest.

Kenny: Well, I can't keep chasing the two of you forever, now can I?

Hikaru: There's more to this, isn't there? So spill it. You've been like this more with me than with Dawn...

Kenny: That's, well... You should understand when we face each other in battle! I won't lose this time!

 **Events that occurred:**

\- Hikaru confronts his Shadow again, only to learn that the Shadow is stronger with a new form: **Dark Guardian Mode**

\- Dawn, Piplup, and Infernape encounters Shadow Hikaru for the first time

\- Piplup is given an Everstone so that he wouldn't evolve

\- Hikaru is revealed to help others understand Pokémon language temporarily, thanks to Riley's teaching

\- Hikaru decides to start training himself to make his Aura powers go stronger


	35. The Rivalry of the Twinleaf Trio!

**Chapter 35:** **The Rivalry of the Twinleaf Trio!**

"Pokémon Ping Pong! Ha!" Barry called out. With those words, both he and Empoleon began to swing their Ping Pong paddle and fin to make it look like they were hitting back a Ping Pong ball like they were in the Ping Pong Tournament already.

And they weren't the only two. Ash, Pikachu, Ambipom, and even Riolu joined in with the Ping Pong practice! Hareta on the other hand, pouted as Barry persuaded the wild boy to join in with their Ping Pong practice, causing Hareta to use his Empoleon for practice.

Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock watched on the sidelines with Infernape and Piplup. For Dawn, she watched her Normal Type use her twin tails to act like she was hitting back the Ping Pong ball to an imaginary opponent.

The same went for Hikaru, as he and Infernape watched in amusement to see the young Emanation Pokémon use his sturdy, little paws to punch, as if he was trying to punch the ball back to where the opponent's team were.

Soon, the practice stopped for a moment as Barry turned to see both Ash and Hareta doing fairly well.

"Wow! Looks like you got the hang of it, Ash! Hareta!"

"Empoleon!"

Barry complimented the boys first before Empoleon complimented them too, along with Pikachu and Hareta's Empoleon. The Kanto Trainer stopped for a moment to smirk at Barry with Pikachu on his shoulder, while Hareta just yawned at the dull practice he was getting with this.

"Hey, thanks! And we're gonna win the Ping Pong Tournament, too!"

"Pika Pika!"

Ash said with determination while Pikachu cried out his agreement. The impatient Trainer smirked back, refusing to admit that the Kanto Trainer was going to get the better of him during the real competition.

"Please... Not gonna happen, since we're gonna win it!" Barry bragged while Empoleon cried out his agreement. None of them seemed to notice the displeasure Hareta and Empoleon were both showing off together.

"We never asked to be a part of this, you know..." Hareta groaned loudly as his Emperor Pokémon followed his human friend along with a sigh of his own.

Ambipom and Riolu on the other hand, were focusing on making their Ping Pong moves go big as the Normal Type happily made double moves with her twin tails before she leaped back to make a happy smile and pose with her tails touching each other!

"That was great, Ambipom! Make sure you don't forget that move you just did, okay?" Dawn said, earning a bright nod from Ambipom.

Riolu on the other hand, made several sharp punches, before spinning to use his tail to slam the imaginary ball hard! As soon as he swung, he got back into his fighting stance, causing Hikaru to smile at his young Fighting Type.

"That was a good combo, Riolu. Try not to forget those sharp moves you pulled off just now. They could be useful if we do enter the Ping Pong Tournament." Hikaru said softly, causing the young Emanation Pokémon to smile back.

 **"Of course, big bro."** Riolu said brightly, until someone called out to the Twinleaf couple.

"Dawn! Hikaru! So, what are you two up to?" Kenny said, allowing the Twinleaf couple to answer in unison.

"Pokémon Ping Pong!" The two called out together, before they chuckled at each other, causing Kenny to give a small frown before Riolu and Ambipom responded affirmatively to their Trainers' answers.

"Right... If I were you two, I'd be doing something different! Because today's the big Contest, remember? If I win it, I'll get my fourth Ribbon, and I'll be all caught up to the both of you, you know?" Kenny asked, causing Hikaru to fold his arms.

"Yeah, sure... Don't get too overconfident, Ken. It can be your downfall if you get too confident." Hikaru said, before he gave a small wink at his rival. Dawn nodded to her boyfriend's words before she followed along with her words.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna let you boys catch up to me! We're putting on the final touches for the Contest now!" Dawn explained, as she gestured to her Normal Type.

"You are?" Kenny asked in amusement.

"Just remember! Pokémon Ping Pong!" reminded Ash. At the reminder, the Normal Type smirked before she showed her movements with her twin arms to show how well she was going to do during the Ping Pong Tournament. At the smooth moves, it left Kenny impressed.

"Whoa! Hey, that's cool! Is Ambipom in the first or second round?" Kenny asked, causing Dawn to smile before she made her decision.

"I'm putting Ambipom for both rounds!" Dawn said with a giggle, earning an affirmative cry from the Long Tail Pokémon. But the decision baffled Kenny as he blinked in disbelief.

"Huh? Both rounds?" Kenny asked in surprise while Prinplup gave a confused chirp in response. Hikaru gave a glance at her before a small smile rose up to his face.

 _"She sounds even brighter than the time she and Ambipom participated together at the Celestic Town Contest... I just hope she knows what she's doing if she's using Ambipom in both rounds..."_ Hikaru said before he winced.

The pain on his right shoulder hasn't fully recovered yet, which made the young Aura Guardian worry.

 _"I just hope that this pain doesn't last long during the Sandalstraw Contest... Otherwise, things will be really difficult for me to go on."_ Hikaru thought seriously before he turned his eyes back to Infernape and Riolu training together, both unaware of Hikaru's current pain.

* * *

 **[Opening: (Pokémon DP: High Touch! (English Subbed))**

 ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The screen spreads, like a puddle spreading)

 _ **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Brock, Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru's smiling faces show)

 _ **We fight, make up, and then we fight again**_  
 _ **There are a lot of things I want to say to you**_

(The Japanese opening title shows)

 ** _But foremost...  
"Thanks for being here for me!"_**

(Hikaru, Ash, Dawn, Brock, Infernape, Pikachu, and Piplup runs together)

(The group rides on the sailboat across the sea with all their Pokémon)

 ** _Companions in this journey, compassion in the world  
_** _ **I pretend to understand those things, but**_

(The screen turns to Brock as he is making supper for the group)

 _ **The truth is...**_  
 _ **"I'm happy you're here for me!"**_

(All of the group's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **Nice Partner!**  
 **Nice Rival!**_

(Zoey, Kenny, Paul, Hareta, and Lucas faces Dawn, Ash, and Hikaru)

(Glameow, Prinplup, Honchkrow, Hareta's Prinplup, and Grotle faces Dawn's Piplup, Ambipom, Pikachu, and Infernape)  
 _  
 **I'll push you forward**_

(Dawn gives Hikaru and Ash a small push)

 _ **I'll pull you along**_

(Hikaru smiles at Dawn, while Ash grins and gives a thumbs up)  
 _  
 **The sun seems so dazzling when I look up at it**  
_ ** _Hey Hey Hey!_**

(The group watches the sunlight along with Pikachu, Infernape, and Piplup)  
 _  
 **If it all goes well, let's high five!**_

(The group runs across a map with their three Pokémon)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Ash, Hikaru, and Dawn high fives each other)

 _ **If we're feeling down, we'll come right back!**_

(Delia, Prof. Oak, Max, Tracey, May, and Gary smiles together)  
 _  
 **As long as we are together**_

(All of Ash, Hikaru, Dawn, and Brock's Pokémon show)  
 _  
 **I will not give up so easily! GO GO GO!**_

(Team Rocket are sent blasting off into the sky)

(Team Galactic shows, with Yamato and Cyrus' faces appearing behind them)

(Cheveyo and his Absol, Winter, watch the moon to the sky)  
 _  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**_

(Hunter J appears with her Salamence, smirking)  
 _  
 **It all went well, so let's high five!**  
 **Hey Hey Hey!**  
 **Shake hands with our opponent in battle**_

(The Buizel brothers uses Aqua Jets at different directions; Staraptor and Dragonair uses Aerial Ace and Dragon Tail)

(Gliscor and Luxray charges with X-Scissor and Wild Charge; Grotle uses Tackle as Leafeon uses Leaf Blade)

(Chimchar and Togekiss uses Flame Wheel and Air Slash; Pikachu and Infernape uses Volt Tackle and Flame Wheel)  
 _  
 **As long as we're together**_

(The five trainers runs together with their three Pokémon on the map)  
 _  
 **We can go even further than before! GO GO GO!**_

(Regigigas shoots Hyper Beam at Darkrai)  
 _  
 **GO GO GO! GO GO GO!**_

(Hikaru merges with Infernape, Infernape turns into Spirit-Infernape with new fiery power)

(Hikaru stands together with his eight Pokémon along with Ash, Dawn, and Brock, and their Pokémon)

 **[Opening ends]**

* * *

"Since I'm up for my fifth Ribbon, I'm being careful! Obviously, Contest experience and presentation are super important... So, it's Ambipom and me!" Dawn explained, with Piplup cheering Ambipom on, who accepted it with thanks.

"Gotcha!" Kenny said, understanding how Dawn felt about her choice before the Twinleaf girl placed a hand over her Normal Type's head.

"Plus, Ambipom is the sweet and precious friend I traded from Ash a while back! So, I'm gonna win tomorrow's tournament for Ash as well!" Dawn exclaimed, causing Ash to smile while Brock just chuckled at how confident Dawn sounds right now.

"Great to have no pressure, Ambipom. Right?" Brock asked jokingly, with Happiny crying out her cheerful agreement.

"Hap Happiny!"

"Pom! Pom!" Ambipom expressed her excitement while Barry turned to Kenny with a confident expression, understanding that Kenny was going to be participating tomorrow, too.

"I'm sure you'll do your best, too!" Barry added, causing Kenny to nod while causing the fiery look on his eyes grow.

"You bet! After all, I can't be chasing Dawn and Hikaru forever! This win belongs to Prinplup and me!" Kenny exclaimed, before he turned to his evolved Water Type with a grin.

"Say... Where is Hikaru anyway? Hareta isn't here, either!" Dawn said, noticing her boyfriend and the wild boy missing until the Kanto Trainer spoke up.

"They're still outside training! Hikaru wants to prepare for the Contest tomorrow, since he still has to catch up with you, remember?" Ash asked, causing the Twinleaf girl to blink before she smiled in understanding.

"I guess you're right... He did have some complications..." stated Dawn. She recalled of when Hikaru had lost to Lila back at the Celestic Town Pokémon Contest, forcing Dawn to fight against Lila in the finals. And after that Contest came the Chocovine Contest.

The young Aura Guardian had to skip that Contest because of Riolu hatching from his Egg. That caused Dawn to deal with Ursula alone, as the arrogant Coordinator had threatened to go out with her boyfriend for when she won the Chocovine Contest.

It was a good thing for the Twinleaf couple that it was Dawn and Pachirisu that came out the top instead of Ursula and her Gabite. As Dawn began to think of the problems Hikaru has had to face, she didn't notice Kenny biting his lips while gazing at her.

That was, until he asked his nervous question.

"Um... Dawn? About you and Hikaru... Are you two... together? Like in together as one?" Kenny asked, his cheeks flushing red before he finished. Everyone turned to Kenny in surprise while Barry just widened his eyes in disbelief before he looked back at Dawn.

"Oh yeah... I was wondering about that! Ever since I met the two of you, you two were like... buddy-buddy together when you two had moments...?" Barry asked, as he tried to remember the times when the Twinleaf couple had their moments together.

Kenny widened his eyes at hearing Barry say that, as Ash gave a chuckle.

"Actually, you could say they're together as one. Our Hikaru asked Dawn out for a date for when we finally arrived at Chocovine Town for the Pokémon Contest!" Ash explained, causing Dawn to flush red before she tried to silence the Kanto Trainer.

"Ash!? You didn't have to say that out loud!" Dawn shrieked, causing Ash to blink in confusion while Kenny widened his eyes again, this time in disbelief and shock as he paled. Feeling something crack inside him, the Twinleaf Coordinator bit his lips before he sighed.

"Can't believe it..." Kenny said to himself silently as Barry noticed his shock. The impatient Trainer sweat dropped as he tried to comfort his friend with Prinplup trying to do the same for his Trainer.

"You can't win them all, right?" Barry asked sheepishly.

"Prin Prinplup..." Prinplup said softly, comforting his Trainer for his loss.

 **Later...**

Hikaru and Hareta were wrapping up their training for Hikaru's Pokémon Contest tomorrow when Dawn asked if she could join in with Ambipom. Barry and Ash followed while Kenny was hesitant in asking if he could join in, too.

Remembering that he needs to beat two opponents to win today, the Twinleaf Coordinator started to shake the crushing feeling he had in his heart so he could focus on what's coming during the upcoming Sandalstraw Contest.

The boys agreed to let the two join in, as Dawn was ready to make some last preparations for the competition.

"Alright! Time for a last minute practice!" Dawn exclaimed with Piplup and Ambipom at her side.

"Prinplup, let's get in on that, too!"

"Prinplup!" Kenny called out to his Water Type partner, who agreed to participate while Ash and Barry were ready to train for the Ping Pong Tournament tomorrow.

"Pikachu, why don't we practice some Pokémon Ping Pong, huh?"

"Pikachu!" Ash called out, with Pikachu crying out his agreement.

"Empoleon! Us too!"

"Empoleon!" The impatient Trainer called out to his starter Pokémon, who was also ready to train for some competition. Hikaru and Hareta watched with what the two Twinleaf Coordinators were about to do, as Dawn made the first move.

"Ambipom! Double Hit, let's go!" Dawn cried out.

At the order, the Long Tail Pokémon let her twin tails glow with power. But just as she was about to make use of them, she noticed something amiss before she looked up to see something in the air, now falling towards both her and Prinplup!

"What's that?" Hikaru said cautiously with Dawn making the quick call.

"I think that's Ice Shard!" Dawn exclaimed as the Ice Type attack started to get close!

Making her timing, the Long Tail Pokémon slammed her Double Hit attack onto the falling Ice Shard, causing the ice to shatter into a million pieces! Everyone watched in surprise while Kenny was more thankful than surprised.

"Wow... Thanks, Ambipom!"

"Prinplup..." The Twinleaf Coordinator and his Water Type expressed their thanks, which Ambipom took. Dawn on the other hand, glared to where Mamoswine was watching everyone train, as she suspected that the attack came from him.

"Hey... Mamoswine! Was that you?" Dawn asked, causing Mamoswine to blink with widened eyes several times before he tried to pretend to fall back asleep.

"Who else could it be? I know that it was none of my Pokémon since none of them can use Ice Shard..." Hikaru said, as he gestured to both Infernape and Riolu, as the two stopped their training to see what the commotion was.

The Twinleaf girl nodded to her boyfriend before she smiled back at her evolved Pokémon, seeing how he was trying to hide his true feelings and intentions.

"Ah ha! You know what I think? You want to compete too, Mamoswine! Don't you?" Dawn asked, with Piplup and Ambipom joining in with the teasing. But despite the multiple teasing, it didn't seem like Mamoswine heard as he was still sound asleep.

"Funny Pokémon... He hides his true feelings when all he could do is ask." Hikaru said with narrowed eyes, only to get a sigh from Dawn as she made a playful tone for Mamoswine to hear.

"I guess... But I guess was wrong. Okay! Let's get back to practicing, Ambipom!" Dawn called out, with Ambipom starting to agree. Hikaru smiled at his girlfriend before he looked back to see Mamoswine opening one eye!

The young Aura Guardian watched as Mamoswine formed a small Ice Shard, before blowing it towards Dawn. Just before Hikaru could warn the Twinleaf girl, she dodged by moving her head to the left as she seemed to have felt the attack coming!

"Busted! You know that you want to be in the Contest with us!" Dawn giggled playfully, causing Mamoswine to widen his eyes and blink several times again. But like before, the Twin Tusk Pokémon pretended to fall asleep again, much to Piplup's annoyance.

"Pip Piplup! Pip Piplup Pip!" Piplup snapped angrily, annoyed with how the giant Pokémon was refusing to answer back as Dawn quickly calmed her starter down.

"Now, now... Mamoswine is acting like this on purpose! Don't you get it? I'm sure you'll enter a Contest with me someday, Mamoswine! Isn't that right?" Dawn assured as Hikaru folded his arms before he winced again at the pain that remained on his right shoulder.

"You mean, during the Grand Festival? You do realize that if you win this Contest, Mamoswine won't have a chance at helping you win a Contest Ribbon since you've been using Piplup and the others..." Hikaru said in reminder, earning a smile from Dawn.

"No need to worry! I've got it all planned out for Mamoswine in case if I do lose. But today... I'm still hoping to win, so that I can get a quick entrance at the Grand Festival!" Dawn exclaimed, earning an amused look from the young Aura Guardian.

"Speak for yourself, Dawn... If you really want to win your fifth and final Ribbon, you're going to have go through me and my Pokémon to win." Hikaru said, before he pointed to himself, Infernape, and Riolu.

The two Fighting Types cried their affirmative cries in response, causing the Twinleaf girl to smile back.

"Oh, no need to worry! I'll be sure to give it my all during the Contest!" Dawn assured bravely, causing the Twinleaf couple to glare at each other with smiles on their faces. Sparks flew between them as Kenny and Prinplup watched together with sweat drops on their faces.

"Great... They're just making the situation here a lot more mushy..." Kenny said, slumping down in defeat. Prinplup cried out his comforting cry before he comforted his Trainer once again.

Ash and Brock came over to see Mamoswine pretending to sleep in as the Kanto Trainer sheepishly smiled.

"Mamoswine, what do we do with you?"

"Pika!" Ash and Pikachu chuckled together as Hareta joined him. Brock chuckled, before reminding his friends of what a Pokémon needs from their Trainers.

"I think Mamoswine wants attention. You've got to remember how Ambipom used to act back when it was your Aipom, don't you?" Brock asked in reminder. Hareta blinked in surprise while Ash grinned at the memories he shared with Ambipom back when she was still an energetic Aipom.

"Yeah! Do I? I was chasing Aipom all the time 'cause it kept snatching my hat!" Ash exclaimed, causing Hareta to raise another question.

"Hold on... You mean, Ambipom was your Pokémon before Dawn made her one of her teammates?" Hareta asked, earning a nod from the Kanto Breeder, who explained the reason why Dawn has Ambipom now.

"Right! The reason Ambipom is with Dawn now is because Ambipom took a love for Contest. In exchange, Dawn gave Buizel to Ash since Buizel was more into battling than participating in Pokémon Contests." Brock explained.

"I see... That makes sense." Hareta said, finally understanding why that is. The Kanto Trainer grinned before he ran over to his former Normal Type, encouraging the Long Tail Pokémon to win the competition.

"I know you'll be great! We're rooting for you!" Ash exclaimed with Pikachu making his affirmative cry.

"Pika Pika!"

"Ambi!" Ambipom said happily before she connected her twin tails together, to show that she will do her best to win today.

As Hikaru watched Ash talk with Ambipom, the young Aura Guardian rubbed the area to where his wound still stung. Biting his lips, the young Aura Guardian could only hope that the wound wouldn't stop him from the winning the Pokémon Contest today.

 **Later...**

"Prepare yourselves... to be charmed with the unbelievable assortment of Pokémon as we bring you exciting Contest interaction between Pokémon and Coordinator! So, without further ado, it's time to witness the majesty of the Sandalstraw Pokémon Contest!" Marian announced.

The crowd cheered for the initiation ceremony of the competition as they were ready to see what the Coordinators would have to show with their Pokémon together. Ash, Barry, Hareta, and Brock watched on the sidelines together.

Pikachu, Piplup, Mamoswine, Buneary, Riolu, and Buneary were all together, as they were ready to cheer for their friends for their Contest victory. Although, Mamoswine was more into napping than cheering Dawn or Hikaru on.

"Right, guys? Let's cheer 'em on!" Ash called out. At his call, the little ones began to cheer, as they were ready to encourage their friends in the first and the second round. Barry on the other hand, was amazed with how big the Contest seemed to be.

"Whoa! I've never been to a real Contest before!" Barry admitted as Hareta grinned at the impatient Trainer.

"You're not the only one that's been excited about this! I've had a great time when I watched a Pokémon Contest go on for the first time!" Hareta exclaimed brightly as he turned back to see Marian speaking once again.

 **Meanwhile, at the waiting room...**

Hikaru, Dawn, and Kenny were at the waiting room with Jessilina, watching the initiation ceremony begin with Marian presenting the Contest Ribbon which would be given to the winner of the Pokémon Contest today.

"Our victorious Contest Coordinator will receive the prestigious Sandalstraw Ribbon! And after five wins, a Coordinator is eligible to enter the Grand Festival!" Marian explained before she turned to the three judges watching the Contest also.

"And now, it is my distinct honor to introduce you our panel of judges! Our Head Judge, Mr. Contesta!" Marian announced, as the Head Judge spoke his words.

"Thank you! I can't wait to thrill to the many brilliant performances I'm sure, are in store for us today!" Mr. Contesta commented before Marian gestured to the second judge, who was Mr. Sukizo.

"Next, from the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!" Marian announced.

"Sandalstraw Town's remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo commented before the attention was turned to Nurse Joy.

"And finally, Sandalstraw Town's own Nurse Joy!" Marian added as the nurse spoke her words.

"Thank you! And I wish the Pokémon and their Coordinators the best of luck!" Nurse Joy said, allowing Marian to conclude the introduction with her own.

"And I'm Marian! The pleasure is all mine!" Marian spoke, causing the crowd to cheer for the ceremony as they wait for the performances to begin soon.

"So now, let's begin with Round 1! The Performance Stage, where all of our gifted Pokémon show off their moves! So here's our first entrant! You're on!" Marian called out before she gestured to where the curtains unveiled themselves to reveal Jessilina running out!

"Hello, sweethearts! Mime Jr., let's get this party started!" Jessilina shouted out. The Heart Capsule Ball opened, allowing the little Psychic Type to appear cutely!

"First! Teeter Dance, go!" Jessilina called out.

"Mime!" Mime Jr. cried out. As she did so, she placed her tiny pink paws on the ground with a calm smile. Everyone watched in little confusion as they witnessed Mime Jr. not starting Teeter Dance right away!

"Whoa... No one's moving down there." Ash pointed out in confusion.

"Pika..."

"Rio...?" Both Pikachu and Riolu expressed their confusions. Hareta scratched the back of his head with a frown while Barry frowned, impatient with how the performance wasn't going on already.

"Yeah! What's up!? I thought Teeter Dance was up next!" Barry shouted out impatiently. But Jessilina made no protest as she stood with a confident expression and smile. Judging by her look, this seemed to be exactly what she wanted from her Psychic Type!

 _"Mm hm hm! Not yet... Not yet!"_ Jessilina thought cleverly before she took notice of Mime Jr. starting to glow with pink aura! It radiated pink waves of energy, giving Jessilina the signal to call it out.

"Now! The moment's here! So, let's dance!" Jessilina shouted out. At her order, Mime Jr. acknowledged it before she did a midair backflip. Then, landing on the hat of her head, the little Psychic Type began to dance upside down with her body glowing a little!

"Who would've thought? That hold was part of a planned strategy to create an even flashier move! And not only that, that Teeter Dance has taken the whole audience by storm, it's a hit! I think we're witnessing a new presentation style! Awesome!" Marian announced brightly.

As she had spoken, the Teeter Dance move affected the whole crowd! Even the judges were amused as they danced along by the Teeter Dance's effect. Ash, Brock, Barry, Hareta, and all the little Pokémon joined in with the little dance.

"What am I doing?" Ash asked, sounding amused as he gave a little grin.

"I don't know, but it's a sure lot of fun!" Barry admitted as he was starting to enjoy this experience.

"I didn't think I'd be part of the performance, too..." Hareta chuckled as he started to enjoy the feeling he was getting from the effects of Teeter Dance.

"What a neat move to use in the Pokémon Contest! It's great!" Brock commented with a chuckle.

Back at the waiting room, the three Twinleaf Coordinators witnessed Jessilina making her dancing performance a complete success to the audience and the judges!

"Wow! Jessilina's sure changed her style!" Dawn said, as she was amazed with how she was involving the audience with this performance.

"Awesome... And the effects of that Teeter Dance have spread throughout the entire stadium as well!" Kenny added, as he too was amazed with how Jessilina was performing in the first round.

"At least she's not using this performance to show HERSELF off. We've seen a lot of that lately before this one." Hikaru grunted. He remembered the times when Jessilina used the first rounds in the previous Contest to show herself off!

There were times, such as the time when she dressed herself up as Fantina in the Celestic Contest, and when she and Wobbuffet made their bouncing experience together during the Wallace Cup.

But as he thought of the past, Hikaru winced before he held his wounded arm with his white gloved hand to stop himself from wincing any further. It didn't seem to work as Dawn was the first to notice Hikaru struggling to keep a straight face.

"Hikaru? Is something wrong?" Dawn asked, causing Kenny to turn as well.

"N-Nothing... It's nothing. No need to worry, Dawn. I guess my body was starting to get a little... what do you call it? Excited... Yeah, that's the word. I guess my body was starting to get a little excited for a redemption in the Contest." Hikaru said sheepishly.

"Okay... That's kind of weird..." Kenny put out bluntly while Dawn just watched in concern. Nevertheless, she accepted her boyfriend's words before she hesitantly looked back to the screen where Jessilina's performance was still going on until the finishing pose occurred.

"Cue the applause!" Jessilina called out, with Mime Jr. calling out to the crowd as well!

"Mime mime!" Mime Jr. piped up.

The audience began to applause for the performance Jessilina had came up with. Even the judges seemed most impressed with how the two pulled off their dancing performance together.

"Truly an innovative and enjoyable presentation that really brought out Mime Jr.'s unmistakable charm within!" Mr. Contesta commented, showing how impressed he was before Mr. Sukizo spoke up.

"Also, remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo commented simply.

"That Mime Jr., those moves... So sweet! So charming!" Nurse Joy said brightly. The comments caused the crowd to cheer as Marian turned to the curtains, where the next Coordinator would show off his or her Pokémon's performances.

"And now, onto our next Coordinator!" Marian called out.

With the curtains unveiling, each Coordinator took their turns showing off their Pokémon! There was one with a Seedot, one with a Shellder, the next one showing Bronzong, and the next one showing a Coordinator with Smoochum!

After the next Coordinator showed off her performance, Hikaru gave a deep breath before he turned to his two childhood friends.

"Looks like I'm up. Wish me luck." Hikaru said seriously before he walked out of the waiting room, with his two friends watching him leave.

"Good luck, Hikaru..." Dawn said silently while Kenny watched with a small smile on his face. It nearly vanished when he heard Dawn saying good luck to her boyfriend as the Twinleaf Coordinator sighed.

"And now, here comes our next Coordinator! You're on!" Marian called out. The curtain unveiled themselves to show Hikaru running out with a Capsule Ball at his right hand.

"Let's go! It's time for a performance, Togekiss!" Hikaru shouted out. As he threw the Star Capsule Ball, he winced as he threw, since his wound hasn't completely recovered. Nevertheless, his performance began with Togekiss elegantly making her entrance!

"Togekiss!" The Jubilee Pokémon cried out beautifully before she flew in the air to show her beauty. At her appearance, the audience was in awe to see the Pokémon make an entrance like that.

"And just as Togekiss makes her entrance, it proves to be a beautiful one!" Marian commented before Hikaru began his real performance.

"Here we go, Togekiss! Air Slash into the air!" Hikaru called out.

Acknowledging her human brother's orders, Togekiss shot her Flying Type attack energy into the air, which then began to dive straight back to where Togekiss was! But this was what the Twinleaf boy was looking forward to!

"Now, use Safeguard!" Hikaru called out. Making the timing perfect, Togekiss surrounded herself with a barrier to block out the Air Slash! As the Air Slash made contact with the barrier, the two collided, creating a shower of light!

The crowd watched as the judges were impressed with how the performance was going on.

"And just when we thought the Air Slash attack would make a hit onto Togekiss, it made the perfect timing to make a beautiful performance with a Safeguard attack!" Marian announced, before Hikaru continued with his moves.

"And now, Aura Sphere! Three Aura Spheres, to be exact!" Hikaru called out as he held his arms in the air, as if he was seemingly ready to embrace something!

Everyone watched as Togekiss shot three Aura Spheres into the air, before the three began to dive down, like what Air Slash did! But things were about to go differently when Hikaru called out the fourth attack.

"And now, use Ancient Power!" Hikaru shouted out.

Summoning boulders, the Jubilee Pokémon shot them towards the triple Aura Spheres! As the two moves made contact, a small explosion occurred, with more sparkles of light coming down like it was raining light.

Bits of rocks from the Ancient Power were added to it as the Jubilee Pokémon flew and danced elegantly in the air. The crowd cheered for the performance Hikaru and Togekiss managed to pull off together. Even the judges seemed to be most impressed by this.

"And that's all they wrote, folks! With the showering lights Togekiss has shown off, it ended as an elegant finish!" Marian commented as the judges made their comments.

"The showering light show Togekiss has pulled off shown me on how much she could do to make herself look beautiful and graceful while flying in the air!" Mr. Contesta commented seriously, though it was spoken with a smile.

"Truly remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said simply.

"The way Togekiss made those moves go in a perfect timing shows on how much Hikaru has trained Togekiss and how strong their bond is together!" Nurse Joy commented as the boys at the seats cheered for Hikaru's shining performance.

"Way to go, Hikaru! Now that's what I call a bright show!" Ash shouted out.

"Pika Pika!"

"Rio! Riolu!"

Both Pikachu and Riolu cheered for the young Aura Guardian and Togekiss, as Buneary, Piplup, and Pachirisu followed suit!

"So Togetic evolved into a Togekiss! Man... I didn't think Hikaru would be this good in a Pokémon Contest." Barry admitted, as he was quite surprised with how well the performance went for the young Aura Guardian.

"That was so awesome! I wonder how he'll be able to perform during the second round!" Hareta exclaimed as he applauded for his friend, just like how the audience is applauding for the two.

"I guess all that training paid off, especially since Hikaru had to take a skip during the Chocovine Contest." Brock admitted with folded arms and a smile.

As the audience cheered for Hikaru and Togekiss, the young Aura Guardian winced in pain a little from his wounded right arm, though he tried to ignore it. All he could think of right now, was one person that could be watching him right now.

 _"Mom... Are you watching me right now...?"_ Hikaru thought as his smile turned a little upside down.

Back at the waiting room, Dawn and Kenny watched in amazement as they didn't expect a bright performance to go on.

"Wow... That was beautiful!" Dawn commented in amazement.

"I've got to admit... The way he timed those moves were impressive..." Kenny agreed before a realization came to his mind.

"Oh! My performance is almost up! Wish me luck, Dawn!" Kenny called out as he left the room, leaving Dawn be as she smiled to see her childhood friend leaving the waiting room.

"Good luck, Kenny. I'll be sure to join you and Hikaru at the second round once I'm up!" Dawn said confidently, before she felt the fire burning in her heart.

Meanwhile, as Kenny was headed to where the stage was, he noticed Hikaru coming towards him with a forced smile on his face. Noticing the forced expression, the Twinleaf Coordinator frowned at the condition Hikaru was in.

"Hey, Hikaru? You okay? What's with the funny expression?" Kenny asked, causing Hikaru to look up with a sheepish smile.

"Oh... it's nothing, Ken. I promise it's nothing big." Hikaru said sheepishly before he past his childhood friend, leaving Kenny to watch him head back to the waiting room. As Hikaru was getting out of his sight, Kenny narrowed his eyes with a suspicious look.

 _"Something smells funny... And it's definitely not coming from me. Does this have anything to do with what happened last night?"_ Kenny thought before he slowly headed to where the stage would be, where he would be called to take the stage.

Back at the waiting room, Dawn watched as Kenny was about to be called out until he noticed a little grunt coming from behind her as she turned to see Hikaru walking in with a forced smile on his face!

"Hikaru, that was an amazing performance you pulled off out the- Huh?" Dawn was about to praise her boyfriend when she noticed something amiss. From her eyes, Hikaru seemed to be clutching his right arm, which made it look like he was in pain.

"Um... Hikaru? Is something wrong?" Dawn asked, only to get a shaking head and a weak answer from her boyfriend.

"N-No! Nothing's wrong, Dawn. Why would you think that?" Hikaru laughed nervously, before he winced again. He clutched onto his right arm again, although it was more painful than before as he tried to hold the pain in.

It didn't seem to work on Dawn as she frowned before she walked over to Hikaru.

"That's because you're not fine! Come on..." Dawn said before she pulled Hikaru out of the waiting room.

"Whoa! Wait, Dawn!?" Hikaru yelped as he was dragged out of the waiting room.

 **Meanwhile...**

"And now, for our next Coordinator! You're on!" Marian called out. At the curtains unveiling themselves, Kenny ran out to the stage with his Foam Capsule Ball at hand!

"Now, Machoke! Let's go!" Kenny called out. His Fighting Type Pokémon took the stage as he looked ready to make a dashing performance with his physical powers!

"Focus Energy!"

At the order, Machoke began to focus his power high as he flexed his muscles! The muscles on his arms and body began to move a little, showing how much power he was planning to use for the first round.

"Will you look at that power coursing through Machoke's glistening body? Look at those muscles!" Marian commented. As soon as she said that, a machine lowered a giant barbell for Machoke to use.

"Now, an enormous barbell weighing three times more than Machoke's own body weight has been placed on the stage!" Marian pointed out, before Kenny made the next move.

"Now, use Strength!" Kenny shouted out.

 **Meanwhile, back to Hikaru and Dawn...**

Dawn had Hikaru take off his formal suit, along with his formal shirt, making Hikaru bare-chested at the dressing room. Despite Hikaru's insistence, the Twinleaf girl was determined to know why her boyfriend had kept struggling before and after his performance.

"S-Stop it, Dawn... What are you trying to get from all of this...?" Hikaru tried to stop his girlfriend from checking his body. His face flushed red in embarrassment until Dawn gasped to see the wound Hikaru had on his right arm from yesterday.

"This wound is serious! This was from that fake you yesterday, right!? Why haven't you told me or the others anything about this!?" Dawn scolded crossly as she glared at her boyfriend, who struggled to come up with an excuse.

"Well, that's because... um..." Hikaru stuttered to say, only to have his cheeks stretched apart from Dawn's two hands.

"That's it, Hikaru Platinum! You're not going to do any reckless stuff while I'm around! Got it?! This isn't the first time you've put yourself in a dangerous situation like last night!" Dawn snapped, causing Hikaru to sweat drop at her words.

 _"Even if she does say that, there's always going to be a time when I'm separated from her whenever something crazy happens..."_ Hikaru thought with a sweat drop as he watched Dawn inspect his wound firmly, causing the young Aura Guardian to blush again.

"You're not bleeding... so I guess that's a good thing. But still... don't put too much strain in that arm of yours. I may not be an expert on medication, but... you're going to tear your arm apart if you keep using that arm like when you're throwing a Pokéball." Dawn said seriously.

"Alright, alright... I'll try not to rip myself apart. And here I thought I was the one who was supposed to be worried about you..." Hikaru grumbled before he carefully wore his formal suit and shirt on, as Dawn sighed.

"You know I'm not always going to be a damsel in distress, Hikaru... It's you I have to be worried about. If you keep this up, you're going to get yourself killed..." Dawn said worriedly before she held her boyfriend close to her, lying her head onto his chest.

The young Aura Guardian remained silent as he slowly embraced his girlfriend back, allowing the Twinleaf couple to slowly enjoy their moments together. Seconds later, they released themselves from each other as smiles rose up to their faces.

"I'm sorry, Dawn. I'll... try to be more open with whatever problems I have, okay? Would that make you feel better?" Hikaru asked, earning a small nod from the Twinleaf girl in the process.

"Yes, it would. You know how much I love you, Hikaru. Just remember that." Dawn said before she kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, causing Hikaru to flush a little before it went away.

"Right..." Hikaru said, his smile slowly turning into a grin.

"Truly a straightforward performance that showed off Machoke's appeal!" Mr. Contesta spoke his comment, causing the Twinleaf couple to turn to see the judges commenting on the performance that occurred just now, which seemed to be Kenny's!

"Oh no... We missed Kenny's performance..." Dawn said sadly, causing Hikaru to frown before he gave a small smile.

"Don't worry. He'll... understand if we explain why we couldn't see his new work." Hikaru said, causing Dawn to give a sigh and nod in agreement.

"I guess... But that means it's my turn to go now that Kenny finished his performance. Wish me luck, Hikaru?" Dawn asked, before she looked back at the young Aura Guardian.

"Yeah... I wish you luck, Dawn. Show them what you and Ambipom are made of." Hikaru said seriously, his mouth curling into a smile.

"Mm." was all Dawn needed to say before she left the dressing room, leaving Hikaru be as the young Aura Guardian sighed.

"What can I do without her...?" Hikaru said softly, his cheeks flushing red again as he scratched the back of his head.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Hikaru's Team:**

 **Infernape: (M): (Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Flame Wheel, Close Combat)**

 **Buizel: (M): (Ice Beam, Aqua Jet, Razor Wind, Water Gun)**

 **Togekiss: (F): (Ancient Power, Aura Sphere, Safeguard, Air Slash)**

 **Leafeon: (F): (Magical Leaf, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Leaf Blade)**

 **Gardevoir: (F): (Psychic, Double Team, Thunderbolt, Teleport)**

 **Riolu: (M): (Endure, Quick Attack, Foresight, ?)**

With Prof. Rowan:

 **Dragonair: (M): (Dragon Tail, Aqua Tail, Thunder Wave, Safeguard)**

 **Luxray: (F): (Wild Charge, Discharge, Iron Tail, Hidden Power)**

Next chapters:

 **Chapter 36: Kenny VS Dawn VS Hikaru!**

 **Chapter 37:** **A Ping Pong Ends with a Ball!**

 **Chapter 38:** **The Ping Pong Conclusion!**

 **Chapter 39: Phantom Thief Pokemon 7 Appears!**

 **Chapter 40: Aura VS Thief! An Unexpected Bond!**

 **Next chapter preview:**

Kenny: Don't think that just because you two are strong, doesn't mean that I'll be easy to beat!

Dawn: Well, I'm looking forward to what you have to show us, Kenny! And that's when we face each other!

Hikaru: Funny, because with the expression you're giving off, you seem obsessed by something...

Kenny: Obsessed? I guess you can say it that way when I have a strong opponent I need to defeat!

Hikaru: A strong opponent? Me? But why so obsessed with beating me?

Kenny: Whenever I come across you and the others, i feel as though you're always one step ahead of me...

 **Events that occurred:**

\- The Sandalstraw Contest begins

\- Kenny is revealed to have a Machoke


End file.
